


Harriet Potter: What it is like to be a witch

by JCL27_00Q



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Cho Chang, Anti-Lavender Brown, Arranged Marriage, Astronomy Tower Sex, BAMF Harry, Bitch Cho, Bitch Lavender, Chair Sex, Cho Dies, Described Blood and Gore, Drama, Engagement Party, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Gender or Sex Swap, Good Severus Snape, Graduation Ball, Grey/light Harry, Harry Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a bitch, Harry tells it straight, Hogwarts Seventh Year AU, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/referenced Sexual Child Abuse, Jealous Cho, Jealous Lavender, Jealous Pansy, Library Sex, Magically Powerful Harry, Malfoy is a Dick, Manipulative Dumbledore, Marriage Contract, Mentor Remus Lupin, Mentor Severus Snape, Moody Lives, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nymphadora Tonk Lupin Lives, Oral Sex, Pervert Creep Draco Malfoy, Pissed off Harry, Powerful Harry, Prefects' Bathroom Sex, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Sarcastic Harry and Severus, Severus Snape Lives, Sexual Humor, Sirius Black Lives, Table Sex, Ted Tonks Lives, Valentines Ball, Virgin Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 219,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCL27_00Q/pseuds/JCL27_00Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry turns seventeen he receives more than just a magic boost and the right to do magic outside of Hogwarts what have his parents and Sirius been keeping from him all of these years is he really who he thought is, is really a he what has Cedric got to do with the whole situation that is on the verge of driving Harry up the wall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: How Harry Became Harriet

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed just thought I would mention it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not make any profit or claim any copyrights to Harry Potter or any of its characters it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, I only own any original characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

 

A set of wide vibrant eyes the colour of bright emerald green studied an old and small plastic clock from behind round framed spectacles. Harry watched almost unblinkingly as the seconds ticked away counting down the final thirty seconds until the first stroke of midnight. Why might you ask would a sixteen year-old boy sit staring so intently at the clock as it ticked down the final seconds leading up to a brand new day. The answer was in fact simple, a tradition which Harry took part in ever since he knew how to tell the time, ever since he come to understand that the day July 31st is the day he was born, the birthday of one Harry James Potter.

You might also wonder why Harry would feel the need every year to count down the final sixty seconds until midnight, why, and what was the point, why was turning seventeen any different than being sixteen? You are only turning a year older, older by the second, why would anyone want to count as those seconds tick away, always ticking away. You would honestly think that anyone would want to avoid thinking about such things, what was the point, it could not be changed, your aging could not be slowed down or cease altogether.

The reason that Harry Potter did as such, well, it meant another year of life, being a year older. It also provided solid proof that the snake-like monster who murdered his parents when he was only a year-old had not succeed in his main and number one goal, which is to finally murder and rid of one Harry James Potter, naturally he failed to accomplish this so far.

Harry started this tradition in the beginning first of all to prove to himself that he had managed to survive another year living under the same roof as his abusive relatives. That tradition had changed ever since turning eleven and he discovered where he had truly come from and whom he is. Now his yearly tradition of counting down the seconds to a new year in a way was a celebration of having survived another year of being ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and all of the usual peril that comes along with the unfortunate title and responsibility on his young shoulders.

Finally, the difference between sweet sixteen and seventeen was due to the fact witches and wizards are legal adults when they reach seventeen. For example, now he could drink and buy as well as be served alcohol legally, best of all the Ministry had granted him permission to use his magic outside Hogwarts, anywhere and at anytime he pleased without getting into trouble and receiving word of warning for using his magic underage.

A small and delighted smirk curved the corners of Harry's lips as the clock finally struck midnight on the 31st of July 1997. "Happy Birthday Harry" he murmured quietly as he did every year, only he ever hears, no one is ever awake or around to share this moment that only happens once a year. However, Harry would not want it any other way as long as he lived under the same roof as his poor excuse for a family, if you could even go as far to call them that. Just because he shared the same blood with his aunt due to his mother did not necessarily make her family. Family did not have to consist of people who share the same blood or DNA, a fact he had come to understand and appreciate since turning eleven.

Harry had the urge to cast his first piece of magic as a legal adult and not end up in trouble or expelled from Hogwarts. Just as he reached for his wand, which lay on his bedside table, he without warning struck with a pain so intense that it felt like nothing he has ever felt before. However, if asked to compare his answer would be that he had felt such agony very much like it the last time he had a run in with Voldemort and had the Cruciatus curse cast on him.

Harry wanted to shriek in pure agony so much, but remembered at the last minute where he was, remembered that he was not entirely alone. He did not want to wake and alert the Dursley's to his current problem, the last thing he needed or wanted was to deal with his relatives in his current state. He reached for his wand and cast the strongest silencing charm he is capable of around his room, before his whole being and senses consumed in pain to the point of not being able to function properly. The room now silenced to all that was not he, he finally allowed his wand to slide to the carpeted floor from his unfeeling grasp.

He fell backwards on his back onto the cover of his single bed, which he luckily had been sitting on when the pain had struck. He lets loose with a scream at the top of his lungs, not caring or even bothering to hold back, no one but he could hear. He shook violently as his head moved from side to side and his entire body convulsed and withered against the mattress in mind numbing agony, he could not think straight even if he had wanted to.

It felt like what he imagined swallowing an overdose of Skele-Gro would likely feel times by an absolute hundred fold, compared to having all of the bones in his arm and hand regrown. It felt as if his bones were what he imagined disintegrating then rearranging and regrowing must feel like. He was positive his skin was aflame and was melting very, very painfully slowly, how could it not possibly, when to Harry's pained riddled mind it felt as if it were.

The pain continued to increase bit by bit for the next ten minutes or so, slowly increasing to the point that Harry was boarding on the point of delirium and could feel sweat as it dripped down the side of his face from his forehead. He felt one last blistering rush of agony before the pain ceased and he felt no more. He was beyond relieved when he was able within seconds of the pain stopping to give into the welcoming and soothing darkness of oblivion.

It was sometime later that Harry started to regain consciousness; slowly he opened his eyes and groaned at the headache that he could feel pounding relentlessly away at his skull. It felt as if someone had taken a match and lit it before throwing it inside of his mouth and setting his throat alight. Harry assumed it must be the result of all the screaming he had done before being fortunate enough to experience complete oblivion no matter how briefly.

Harry slowly and carefully rolled over onto his front and moaned seconds later as he took note of the fact that there was seven owls in his room, including Hedwig. Apparently, she had returned from where she had been staying with Sirius. Harry tried to avoid keeping his familiar with him when at Private Drive at all cost if he could prevent it, he honestly feared and believed that one of those days Vernon would finally snap and do the unthinkable. He had always feared Vernon would try to harm, or worse, do what he had threatened to do on many occasions in the past, break Hedwig's neck and feed her to Marge's vicious dogs.

Harry shook his head not wanting to think of such thoughts, turned his head in the direction of his bedside table and, glanced at the clock. He noted how it was twenty-five minutes after midnight, which made him wonder just how long Hedwig and the other six owls had been waiting there in his bedroom for him to regain consciousness. He realised with some relief that apparently none had pecked him and tried to wake him up to be freed of their load and allowed to leave.

Harry removed his gaze from the clock before he sighed tiredly and buried his face into the cover of the bed. After a moment of just lying still and breathing in and out calmly, he moved around on the bed to find a more comfortable position. He noticed that there was a slight discomfort in his chest area, which soon became apparent that adjusting his position was not having the desired effect and that something felt off.

He rolled back over onto his back grimacing in annoyance as his hair covered his face. He lifted up his left hand to push the hair to one side, while his right hand came to rest over his chest. He froze moments later as two thoughts entered his mind, one since when has his hair been long enough to cover his face and, two his chest felt decidedly off, felt almost lumpy in fact as if something rested on top of it. 

He moved his hand somewhat gingerly over his chest, only to cease all movement moments later. He quickly sat up on the bed and winced slightly as his body twinged with aches located in places even he did not know could ache from the sudden sharp movement of sitting upright. He sat the end of the bed and his legs hung over the edge as he inwardly grumbled at the turn of events that his birthday was so far. 

He looked down at his chest, yet the first thing he took note of was not his chest, but the fact his hair hung in long thick strands of midnight black silk. He raked a hand though the dark glossy locks and followed the strands downwards, and noticed they went passed his breasts and ended a couple of inches from his waist. However, seconds later his entire body became rigid as his mind finally processed what he had thought, for example, his breasts.

Harry let out a loud whimper in the back of his throat as he finally noticed how his pyjama top clung tightly to his chest, to be more precise his pyjama top clung to his breasts. This caused Harry to whimper even louder before he stood and rapidly searched for his wand, ignoring the brief aching twinge that was gradually starting to fade. He found his wand seconds later on the carpet where it had fallen after he had cast the silencing charm.

He picked it up and conjured a large full-length mirror with quick and flawless ease, easier than usual, which he wondered whether that was down to the magic boost he could tell he had received after turning seventeen. Apparently, Harry according to Sirius had inherited his father's knack for Transfiguration, which remained true regardless of what had happened to him. It was nice to have inherited something else from his dad besides his looks and skill in DADA and on the Quidditch pitch.

Harry looked into the mirror as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose before studying his reflection, which was enough to seconds later after receiving the first glimpse to let out a loud and piercing scream. It echoed off the walls, which caused him to think somewhere at the back of his mind how it really was a good job he had the sense to cast that silencing charm earlier on. That scream had been loud enough possibly to wake up the dead, or worse in his opinion his relatives.

Harry suddenly snapped out of his horror-induced stupor over his reflection as he heard the owls still in his room let out startled sounding hoots. He watched as they ruffled their feathers, yet did not fly away out of the open window. He or rather she stumbled backwards, landed on the bed and bounced a couple of times from the force of her landing before she settled and her wand slipped from between unfeeling fingers once more.

She could not help but eye her reflection in the mirror from her position at the end of the bed, it was impossible to look away. She stared in a horrified sort of dazed disbelief as she took in the sight of her long flowing hair and her much softer and feminine features. However, to her ultimate horror she noticed her new curves and breasts, likes of which would make Hermione and Ginny green and sick beyond envy, though at this point it only caused her to feel freaked out.

She slowly brought a hand up to gingerly touch her face as she explored her new, yet not so new features. She noted her skin was almost as soft and smooth as a baby's, a fact alone that made her very glad she would no longer have to shave on a daily basis as she had since she was fourteen and had more than a slight bit of bum fluff to remove. Some days she had woke up and had just not found the energy nor cared to shave off the dark stubble growth.

Once she finished marvelling at her skin's new softness, she noted her nose looked as it had only smaller and slightly longer, definitely much more delicate in appearance as well. Her cheekbones were only slightly higher and more pronounced, whilst her jaw line was the same only less strong as was the cleft of her chin pronounced and noticeable in less you knew it was there and what you were looking for.

Harry grimaced as she noticed how pale her skin still was, finding it more than slightly annoying that she was still pale even after all of the changes she had just undergone. Through she did notice the difference between now and before, now her pale complexion actually worked in her favour and gave her a radiant glow, whereas before she just looked tired and sickly, possibly anaemic and in need of sunlight. She supposed no longer looking sickly was a plus if nothing else.

One thing she did note, which pleased her somewhat, was the fact her skin appeared to be void of any marks or blemishes, except of course for the infamous and cursed scar on her forehead. Oh yeah, that was still there in all of its not so quaint glory, of course luck and Lady Fate naturally is not that kind as to do away with that cursed scar, which sat as a constant and never ending reminder of what she had lost.

When she let out a pained grimace at the thought of all she had lost, she noticed how it brought attention to her lips, which appeared quite a lot fuller. Her teeth on the other hand looked perfectly white and straight, which never appeared quite as healthy as they did right then. She was unaware the effect she would soon have on people when she smiled due her more attractive looking teeth and fuller lips.

She gingerly stood and huffed out a weary sigh as she bent over to retrieve her wand from the floor. She pointed it at her legs and waved it in familiar and practiced movements as she cast a shrinking charm on her pyjama pants, which were an inch or so too long in the legs. She then pointed her wand at the waistband of the pants, shrinking it several sizes, due Dudley's size looking even more grotesque on her female body. Next, she shrank several inches off the sleeves of her pyjama top, before repeating the same wand movements to shrink the actual top itself by several sizes.

With that all done Harry could now see and feel how much better and how easier it was to examine the changes to her body more clearly. She was dismayed to discover she had lost around an inch off her height, which now meant she stood at five foot four inches, whereas before the transformation she had stood at five foot five inches. For Merlin sake, it was not as if she had been in desperate need of losing even half an inch to begin with never mind an actual full inch.

Speaking of her height, she realised as she eyed her long, long and perfectly toned slender legs, that they mainly were what aided her height. Fred and George would have described her legs as legs all the way up to her arse. The kind of legs you would expect to find on Angelina, Fleur and Tonks, that not even Hermione and Ginny honestly could boast having. She did not mind the change to her legs, liked it in fact and was not about to complain over what was preventing her from appearing to be a midget in her eyes.

She turned to the side and examined her backside and her hourglass figure, noting her curvy hips and slender waist, very much like Angelina and Tonks. Next, she took note of her breasts, breasts which minutes earlier had distressed her immensely, however, now that she was calmer and taking the time to study them was able to see with a not so small amount of smugness that not even Fleur Delacour could truthfully boast possessing such a shapely and alluring set of breasts. Not even with her Veela DNA was she lucky enough to have such breasts. Where had the sudden feeling of smugness come from, what was with that she wondered?

She looked down at her stomach and gingerly patted it, which she happily noted was still flat and toned from hours of Quidditch practice. She was also willing to wager the stone and a half Madame Pomfrey, along with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had made her gain during her sixth year was now gone again. She sighed realising there was nothing for it and, it was what it was. Besides, she appeared to look healthy as a female, though as male the extra stone and a half she had lost again had made all of the difference.

Next, she lifted her hands to examine them and they looked just as pale as the rest of her body, yet smaller and more delicate looking. Her fingers looked longer and slimmer, like the kind that would have not been out of place on a pianist, the kind of fingers perfectly and beautifully designed solely for that purpose alone. She wondered what it would be like perhaps to learn how to play the piano thinking it could be a possibility after the war was over if she survived that long.

She shook off the unnecessary thoughts, unnecessary right then when she suddenly realised just how calm she was being, in fact knew she was a sight calmer then what her situation warranted. Through she supposed the reason was due to feeling rather quite numb, yet she knew that would not last long when the situation she had unwittingly found herself finally sunk in and, it would sink in that she had no such doubt.

She took a deep and calming breath and examined the other changes made to her face. Her eyes for example, which she noted remained unaltered in both colour and in shape, in fact they were just as green and vibrant as ever. She did notice that her eyelashes were longer and much fuller, almost feather-like in their appearance, the kind Lavender Brown would give almost anything to have and they not be false. Harry wondered since when had she lucked out in the looks department, not that she had been hideously ugly before then, far from it, just now it was far more pronounced.

The only other feature that had taken a major shift in appearance was her hair Merlin had it changed, not in colour, instead mass, texture and style. Gone was the short and tirelessly messy mop of hair, now long and wavy sleek strands of midnight silk, so soft, smooth and shining with such, health that it practically gleamed had taken its place. Harry knew it would take some getting used to and, would definitely have to learn how properly to care for it. She could just imagine the hours she would most likely spend brushing it until it was soft and shiny.

She froze just as she had been about to raise her hand to her hair, thinking suddenly whether all the changes were permanent or could the whole process be reversed. She wondered for the first time what could have possibly caused this, she did not remember having been cursed or hexed of late, especially nothing to have been the cause of something as drastically altering as this. Had she drank or ate something at Hogwarts, or had someone who may or may not be the twins pranked her and whatever she had took take affect several weeks later?

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly as the owls hooted, making her aware of their presence once again. She winced and glanced in the direction of the owls in silent apology, realising how the owls must have been getting very restless and wanted to be relieved of their packages. She quickly placed her wand down on the bedside table only just realizing she was still holding it and, now knowing that this whole episode had distracted her more than she had first thought.

She made her way over to Hedwig to relieve her of the shrunken down packages and letters. Hedwig gave a hoot of appreciation before she fluttered over to land and perch upon the headboard of the bed to watch her Mistress intently. Harry saw how Hedwig was eyeing her with evident interest, which you did not have to be a genius to know where that interest stemmed from either. Hell even her familiar was staring at her, so what would everybody else's reactions be. At least she was not acting hostile or felt any fear towards Harry, a fact Harry was more than grateful.

Harry switched her attention to the other owls after one last brief glance at Hedwig and, instantly recognised the first owl she approached, immediately knowing it belonged to Fred and George, their personal and not one of the joke shops order and delivery owls. She gently removed the letters and shrunken down packages before the owl quickly took flight out of the window without waiting for a reply or even a treat.

Harry placed the letter and packages down on the bed along with the packages and letters from Hedwig. She concentrated on removing the letter and package from one of the remaining owls at random, who gave a hoot and took flight out of the window. Harry shook her head, whilst thinking the owl had gotten impatient from his or her wait and had decided the wait for a possible treat was not worth it.

She raised a dark brow as she next spotted a dark chocolate brown barn owl, whose wing feathers were speckled with small pure white coloured dots. She did not recognise this owl and wondered who owned the handsome looking owl. She continued to eye it as she gently removed the letter and packages from its leg before placing them on the bed with the others she had collected so far. The owl then gave a hoot and ruffled its feathers in Hedwig's direction, a hoot she returned briefly just as the other owl took flight out of the window.

Okay, that was somewhat strange Harry thought and raised a brow in Hedwig's direction, the owl in question let out another hoot and ruffled her feathers as if to shrug and say, 'What, how would I know'. Harry smirked as she contemplated whether it was possible for owls to act coy and was that how owls caught the attention of their own kind, a thought that somewhat amused her as she shook her head again. It seemed Hedwig was getting some attention, possibly male.

She returned her attention to the four remaining owls still present and carefully freed two owls of their letters and packages before they took flight out of the window. Now there were only two left and, one owl was evidently a school owl, which she assumed must be her Hogwarts letter with her book list for that year and any notices from McGonagall or Dumbledore before they saw her next, which would be at headquarters later on that morning.

The owl was impatiently holding out its leg for her to remove the letter attached. Harry was a bit dubious about reaching out to remove the letter, clearly seeing the glare the owl was giving to her. She reached out removing the letter as quickly and gently as possible, all the while trying to get the owl out of her room before it decided to get any bright ideas about pecking her for making it wait until the last. Once it was free of the letter, it gave a sharp hoot and one last glare before flying swiftly out of the window.

When the school owl departed, that left the final owl, none other than Pigwideon, Ron's overly hyperactive owl. Harry snorted at the little hyperactive ball of fluff, honestly surprised how he managed to stay still and as silent for as long he had. Harry considered it be a rather quite miraculous feat, in fact something he was now making up for in spades as he acted all loony and flew like crazy around Harry's head in rapid circles.

Harry tried to reach out to grab the letter and package it had attached to one of its legs as he continued to fly around her head, causing her to chuckle and say in amused exasperation, "Pig, stay still, honestly you crazy overactive fluff ball." She faltered slightly as she heard herself speaking for the first time since what had happened and, noted her voice was soft and feminine, yet had a noticeable husky edge to it. Okay, that was going to take a hell of a lot of getting used to, not only was her appearance affected but her voice to apparently.

As she snapped out of her thoughts, she finally managed to grab the tiny owl swiftly and gently as possible during mid-circle, before quickly and gently as possible untied the letter and package before sending him on his way. She called out to him playfully, "Alright, you've made your point, now on your way back to Ron." 

She heard Hedwig's indignant sounding hoot and the sound of her ruffling her feathers at the fuss the younger and much smaller owl had unnecessarily created. Harry smirked widely and chuckled knowingly at her prim and proper owl, knowing Hedwig had always been less than impressed when it came to Pig, whom Harry had always suspected was trying to gain her attention.

She shook her head as she rolled her eyes again before turning her attention to her bed where all of her letters and birthday presents lay. She picked up her wand and waved it over all of her presents one by one, until they returned to their original size. She cast several charms to detect any nasty spells, hexes, or curses and, once satisfied that no one was trying to target her through her mail she replaced her wand on the bedside table.

Finally, she reached out and picked up her first gift at random, unknowingly picking up the letter from the twins, which read as-

Hiya Harry

Happy birthday mate, finally you can use your magic outside of school, bet your bloody glad for that. Now Harry, Gred and I were wondering if we could talk to you about your sizeable donation to our noble cause of mayhem and jokes, namely your half of the Triwizard Tournament winnings. We need to discuss something important with you when you get to headquarters. Harry there is something else, something more entertaining, which Gred wants to ask you about Ron that he and I want you to do for us. As for your birthday present from Gred and I, well, it is something special, that I wish I could be there to see your face when you see what else we put in there besides the usual products yet to go on the shelves. Now here is Georgie, I will see you later mate when Georgie and I come with The Order to collect you from that shithole your relatives call a bedroom.

Hiya mate

Happy birthday, Golden Boy

Forge is right mate I wish we could be there to see you open your extra special treat this year, special for all growing wizards, trust us we did the same for our dear ole Ronnikins when he turned seventeen. Now Harry, Forge and I have a favour to ask of you dear ole boy, which is a certain product in your package that we have marked, take it and put it in Ron's drink the first available chance you get. And before you start pissing and moaning that you won't do it in case Ron finds out and tries to get even, well, he does not have to know it was you, you can blame me and Forge just as long as we get to see his reaction. Finally, my lovely and sexy Angie, the love and light of my life, she says hi and happy birthday. There is a note, some sweets from Honeydukes from her in your package, sweets unfortunately Forge, and I did not have the chance to touch, such a pity that is. She wanted to know how you are doing and whether you are still going to be Quidditch Captain for our old house team this year again. Finally me and Forge are looking forward to picking you up tomorrow at your relatives, especially looking forward to seeing your cousin again as we might have a little surprise for him and a going away present for you mate.

 

Forge and Gred at your service

 

Okay, now to say Harry was curious as to what they had sent was an understatement of the century, especially the term of phase they had used, something extra special. The fact they had given it to Ron for his seventeenth birthday as well also more than peaked her interest. She just hoped she did not regret what she found, seriously something extra special could mean anything when it came to the twins and was not always considered positive either.

She grinned evilly as she thought of what kind of surprise they might have for Dudley, remembering all too vividly the Ton Tongue Toffee they gave to him when they came to collect her to take her to The Burrow. That was the year of the world Quidditch cup match where Bulgaria played against Ireland and, her fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament. Her fourth year had been one hell of a year, one she would be liable never to forget for as long as she lived.

She put the letter down and picked up one of the largest packages wrapped in bright orange and magenta paper. Oh yeah, that was definitely the twins gift their logo was all over the wrapping paper, plus if that hadn't gave it away, those glaringly bright colours sure as hell would have. Now that she knew which present was theirs also meant she now knew which of the packages she should be dubious of before opening it.

She chuckled as she tapped her wand on top of the package, casting a charm to unwrap the present so that she did not risk damaging the paper, which for some reason she wanted to keep, something she would have never bothered with before now. This led her to thinking about whether her current appearance was not just physical but also on a mental scale too. Her male self would have never bothered keeping the paper even if he would not have ripped it to shreds either.

Of course, she had to wonder whether it was a prank, but then again she thought it too well thought out and complex to be just a harmless joke. Too serious as well, Fred and George would have only made it physical, perhaps given her a set of overly large breasts and, not made it so it was on a mental scale to the point it end up messing around with her head and, yes it was doing just that on a spectacular level.

She shook her head in order to snap herself out of her current thoughts as she reached for and lifted the lid off the big orange box. It had orange and magenta coloured tissue paper stuffed inside, that also had the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes logo all over it. She carefully cast a preserving charm on the box and tissue paper, all the while shaking her head honestly having no idea whatsoever about her sudden need to keep such things as wrapping paper, tissue paper and a big box.

She moved the tissue paper to one side and found a huge pile of the twin's products, some she recognised such as the Wizbangs, Canary Creams and a new set of Extendible ears. The products she did not recognise were one, a product that apparently, from what she read on the label was used to tame unruly hair, something she no longer needed. Another product was a box, which looked as if it could have come from Honeydukes, but Harry for some reason knew better.

As soon as she had given a brief scan of the twenty or so products, knowing that the twins would have not given to their brother their products yet to go on the shelves, she dug deeper into the round box. She could tell one of the twins had cast an extension charm on it as her hand went down deeper inside than the size of the box suggested. She was pleased to find the Honeydukes that George said were from Angie and took the page long letter Angie had attached to the box and read-

 

Happy birthday Harry

Wow, you are finally seventeen, which means you can now use you magic whenever you like, trust me it is brilliant. Next, you will be going for your Apparition licence, which sure beats using the Knights bus or the floo any day. Now as for the package George and Fred have sent you, please allow me to apologise in advance if you find anything you get embarrassed over. I assure you I am not entirely certain of what they have put in that box. The thought is enough to make me somewhat shudder at what they are capable of, hell only Merlin knows what they have done. Though let me tell you this, I can honestly promise you that the chocolates from me are from Honeydukes and I did not for one second allow either George or Fred anywhere near them. Ha, I mean seriously both you and I know that would have not ended well for you on the receiving end of whatever they would have done to them. Finally happy birthday again and good luck with your second year as Captain, Ollie is proud as the rest of our old teammates Harry after he found out. I will see you at headquarters later on.

 

Angie

 

Harry smiled as she placed the letter to one side and opened the big box of chocolates that were a mixed variety. There had to be at least two galleons worth of chocolates there, which led to Harry believing that Angie may have gotten just a bit carried away in Honeydukes. Harry knew that with a well placed preserving charm she could make the entire chocolate last her months, well usually she could. She honestly had no idea just how much so Angelina had not overindulged in Honeydukes, particularly for a female.

Harry took one of the smaller chocolates, broke it in half then placed half in her mouth and the other she wrapped back up and placed it back in the box. She moaned and was startled as she closed her eyes as her taste buds suddenly sprung to life. Chocolate had never quite tasted like this nor had it caused such a reaction in Harry. She figured it must be a female thing, meaning most likely what Ginny and the others felt when they ate chocolate. It made Harry wonder how they were not as big as Dudley and Uncle Vernon, knowing if chocolate tasted like that for a female then how they had not stuffed themselves sick with it was beyond Harry.

She began to dig deeper into the box until she found a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky, a sight she could not help but smirk widely at when she saw it. Apparently, Ron had a bottle to, which she really hoped Mrs. Weasley had not caught wind of, or not only would Ron get it in the neck, but Fred and George to for giving it to him in the first place. Regardless that Ron was now of age, Mrs. Weasley still worried and fussed over her youngest son and, Harry wagered rightly so knowing Ron he would probably drink the whole damn bottle in one sitting if no one stopped him.

Next Harry found what looked to be a magazine and looked closely; only seconds later blush and violently shudder in horror and mortified disgust. The twins had sent her an issue of Play Wizard, the wizarding equivalent of Playboy. Harry moaned in total disbelieving horror and most definitely not pleasure at the sight of the witch on the front cover, who wore a flimsy looking scrap of red lace, which was supposed to be a thong and nothing else.

What made it even worse for her was the fact it was graphical, seeing as not only did the witch have very large breasts, very fake and extremely large breasts, but the picture also moved like all wizarding pictures. The bleach blonde haired witch winked every so often and battered her very long and false eyelashes as she pouted before licking her lips slowly as she pulled at and squeezed her breasts.

Harry suddenly realised with rapidly growing horror that she was not the least big aroused or attracted to the skanky looking witch on the front cover. She felt nothing; something she knew would have not been the case if she had seen something like this only yesterday. She felt no arousal, no not arousal, but pure distaste and annoyance as she wondered just how much of their dignity did any self respecting witch lose when she did that line of work.

She knew Ginny would seriously freak out at Fred and George if she ever saw this and, it was this thought that without warning suddenly had her breath catching in her throat at the thought of Ginny. Oh no, Ginny, what the hell was she going to do about Ginny if she saw Harry looking the way she did right then. How the hell was she supposed to explain this, hell even she did not know what was going on. However, most of all what did it mean for her and Ginny as far as their relationship was concerned?

She closed her eyes and concentrated on Ginny's features and her lovely vibrant flowing red hair, yet only moments later truly feel horror and dismay as she came to the quick and sudden realisation that she no longer felt any sexual or even romantic feelings or attraction for Ginny. In fact, the only thing about Ginny she still found remotely attractive was the colour of her hair and nothing more. 

To make matters and the situation even more complication and, in her state of panic her dismay increased as she closed her eyes and end up picturing Cho Chang. Though discovering that she was even less attracted to the Japanese beauty both sexually and romantically then she was to Ginny hardly came as much of a surprise to her. Considering the fact come fifth year and beyond that school year it had taken no time at all to get over Cho and to notice Ginny, so no it was no surprise.

Harry was terrified as she closed her eyes and pictured Fred and George instead, but yet again was no less surprised to discover that she felt a slight warm tingling sensation between her legs yet no erection. This only confirmed what she was rapidly starting to realise that being, she not only had breasts but a vagina to. She realised instantly she felt no disgust or any loss over not having a penis anymore.

Yes, she knew for certain whatever had happened to her had not only transformed her physically but mentally. She still felt like Harry, more so than she could remember feeling before having not felt quite as comfortable in her own skin as she did right then. This in itself was enough to make her more than a little nervous than she wanted to admit to even to herself. The fact she now only felt truly comfortable after seventeen years did not give her as much comfort as she had always hoped and wanted. 

Realising all of this gave her a measure of relief, relief that she had not been the butt of some prank, nor would she have to go after Fred and George and possibly curse them back into infancy for daring to subject her to this. No prank could accomplish this, not even a prank pulled off by the sheer genius that is the Weasley twins.

However, that was not what mainly bothered Harry about her current ordeal, what made her feel ill with dread, no that was down to the fact she now had a decidedly major problem. Said problem namely she could no longer be in a relationship with Ginny as forcing herself to be in a relationship with another female witch or muggle, it did not matter, doing it would not only feel like a major lie but would without a doubt be one.

Not unless they knew of a way to reverse what had happened could she find the possibility of continuing a relationship between her and Ginny at all plausible. Yet, then again as strange as it sounded she was not entirely certain she wanted it reversed, which might have made her sound like some kind of freak, yet being branded a freak is an okay price to pay if that meant she was allowed to hold onto the comfort and just pure rightness she felt in herself.

Harry knew she absolutely did not want to hurt Ginny, she really did not, yet if she could not change back and, to be honest a major part of her did not want to, then Harry could not honestly see how hurting the red haired witch was possible to avoid. Either way no matter how you looked at the situation or whichever spin you placed on it Ginny was going to get hurt and badly.

She let out another loud sigh as she turned and picked up another package at random, not honestly caring the order she opened whatever present sent to her. The package she noted was shaped like a book and large and raised enough that Harry wagered that there had to be more than one book wrapped in that paper. She picked up the letter and seeing the writing on the front, she instantly knew whose gift she had chosen next. Hermione honestly, if the shape of the package did not give it away then the handwriting surely had.

Harry removed the paper from the package to reveal as expected books, four of them in fact. One was a Defence against the dark arts text, while another was a Transfiguration text. Finally, the third was a Medical Potions text and the final and fourth was a Medical Charms text. Harry could not find any reason to complain or even roll her eyes, much to her surprise she found herself appreciating the texts more so than she would have in the past if Hermione had gave them to her say last year.

She opened the letter that had come with the very thoughtful and definitely useful gift and removed the letter from the envelope and read-

 

Happy birthday Harry

I have missed talking to you over the summer and cannot wait until we can meet at headquarters. Harry how have you been and have you completed all of your homework yet, I have in the first week of the holidays. How are the Dursleys treating you, are they feeding you properly? Please tell me they at least went easy on you this summer seeing as it is to be your last with them. I feel it is honestly the least they could do for you after the way in which they have so poorly mistreated you over the years growing up. Now as for the texts I have sent you, I know you must be currently rolling your eyes at my choice of gift, most likely thinking typical Hermione and her love of books. However, Harry you need to realise that if you wish to be a healer then you must study Potions and receive more than a decent grade. As for the DADA and Transfiguration texts, well, you seem to have quite the gift in both subjects, a gift I honestly think you need to expand upon. I thought that perhaps you might consider acquiring Masters in both of those arts; I know you are most certainly capable of it. As for the Charms text, the same principle as Potions rings true, you need both to be a healer. Harry I only tell you this because I want the best for you and for you to succeed to be successful my friend. Now enough with my lecture about your academic prospects and let us discuss the fact Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's are also here to. Sirius and Remus seem quite nervous as do Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. I have a feeling it has something to do with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You would not happen to know anything from your letters from Sirius and Remus would you Harry? Okay this is all for now and I am looking forward to seeing you on your birthday as Remus and the order are collecting you from your foul relatives for the final time. Please stay safe Harry, as both you and I know you are a magnet for trouble.

With love your friend Hermione

 

Harry narrowed her eyes as she for the first time since the whole episode had happened felt true anger. Gone was the feeling of numbness she had been feeling since she woke after her terribly painful ordeal. Reading Hermione's letter explaining how she noticed Sirius and Remus, along with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall acting strangely was what it took to snap her out of the daze she had been in since first seeing her reflection in the mirror.

She inwardly snarled as she thought with bitter and seething sarcasm, 'Oh yeah, I have an idea and strongly suspect why they are nervous all right. Ha, I bloody well wager the reason is staring right back at me in the mirror right now' Her jaw clenched as she placed Hermione's letter on the bed beside her gifts before she screwed it up in her anger, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

Next, she picked up the present from Ron, knowing it was from him because of the skill used to wrap the present, the lack of skill that is. It was evident to Harry that Ron had been the one to do the wrapping and had not asked for any help from either Hermione or Ginny. Harry would not have really noticed this much before now, another female thing she wondered. The content consisted of four chocolate frogs among a few other sweet items as well, such as sugar quills.

She opened the letter, which of course was quite short, typical Ron she thought with a knowing smirk as she began to read –

 

Hiya Harry

Happy birthday mate

You can do magic whenever you want bloody brilliant, ain't it. Oh, by the way mum has sent you one of her usual care packages of food and some Butterbeer, knowing your ruddy relatives starve you. Harry mate I have no idea if Hermione has mentioned this in her letter, but if she hasn't, then something bloody weird is going on around here. Sirius and Remus look guilty and shifty eyed if we so much as mention your name, I wonder what is with that? Anyway, mate I will see you at headquarters and we can go through our birthday stashes from Fred and George. I hope mum does not catch us, Merlin imagine the whole bloody litter of Kneazles she would have if she did.

Ron

 

Harry snorted knowingly; knowing Molly Weasley would definitely have a whole litter if she ever saw exactly what the twins had gave to Ron and her, the magazine and whiskey in particular. She shook her head as she placed the letter down with the other opened letters. She picked up the sweets and placed them with the chocolate from Angelina after casting a preserving charm on them, including the chocolate from Angelina. She eyed the sugar quills and knew she would most likely spend the train journey to Hogwarts sucking on them.

She silently nodded to herself as she thought of what Hermione and Ron had said about Sirius and Remus and started to realise maybe what had happened to her was expected, at least by Sirius and the rest of the order. The fact Sirius and Remus knew she had this coming without mentioning it made her blood boil something fierce at the thought of those two of all people keeping shit like this from her. She expected that weak crap from Dumbledore and not her godfather and her mentor and honorary godfather.

Next, she chose what she knew to be Mrs. Weasley's care package, her stomach practically growled at the thought of the contents of that basket. Harry really was hungry due to her aunt having only given her a small sandwich with a single slice of cheese on it. The thought of the crap and the amount her cousin ate, even with that supposed diet of his, that compared with the small amounts of crap she was begrudgingly provided set her teeth on edge with irritation.

Harry reached out and opened the lid of the wicker basket that was full to the brim with cheese some bread, ham and chicken legs, along with two meat pies as big as Harry's hand. Harry felt her mouth water in delight at the sight of the medium sized treacle tart. Finally there was some fruit and all of them Harry's favourites, along with an eight pack of Butterbeer.

Harry grinned in knowing amusement as she thought of how Mrs. Weasley always packed far too much in the basket as if providing for three or four people instead of just one whenever she sent over a care package for Harry. She beamed as she reached inside the basket, selected one of the chicken legs, and immediately started to bite into it hungrily. She held the leg in one hand, while she reached for the letter from Mrs. Weasley and fiddled with it until she managed to remove the letter from the envelope with her free hand. The letter read as –

 

Hello Harry dear

Happy birthday 

I hope all is well and those dreadful relatives of yours are feeding and treating you well, they better be. This is your last summer with them and there is no excuse for their abuse and starving you. Now dear I have sent you a care package, which I have put a preserving charm on, eat as much as possible. You can always eat it through the night, which is something that I would not normally encourage, but your relatives being as they are there really is nothing for it. I have excellent news dear, that being that the Order is coming to collect you in the morning for the final time, so be sure to gather all of your belongings and not leave anything behind as you won't be going back there again. Oh and I need to ask whilst I remember, have Sirius and Remus mentioned anything of interest in their letters to you, they are acting ever so strangely, as are Tonks and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall? That is all for now dear, I will see you at headquarters where I will be waiting and Arthur has your birthday present and something he wishes to tell you, something even I am not aware.

Molly Weasley

 

Harry placed the letter to one side as she finished off the chicken leg, before reaching into the basket again and taking out one of the Butterbeers and using her wand to open it. As she took a large swig, she thought that yes they were aware, even Tonks apparently. The fact Mrs. Weasley was onto them meant they were not nearly as discreet as they probably thought they were being, as almost nothing ever slipped passed the radar like sixth sense of Molly Weasley.

Harry picked up another of the packages and placed her bottle down on the bedside table. She scanned the writing on the label and froze as she realised that she recognised the handwriting all too well, it was Ginny's handwriting. She let out a truly tired sigh as she slowly opened the small box after removing the wrapping paper and found a bracelet made of leather cords braided and intertwined together. The leather cords were black and were weaved together with gold and scarlet. She fingered the bracelet and closed her eyes, feeling awful, especially when she saw hers and Ginny's initials engraved into the leather in a golden coloured cursive.

She placed the bracelet down on the bedside table carefully, not wanting to put it on due to not feeling right about it. She picked up the letter that came with the bracelet and removed it from the envelope before reading-

 

Happy birthday love

I hope you like my present; I am wearing its twin. How are the Dursley's treating you, are they feeding you, if not then don't worry as mum has sent you a care package, plus The Order is also due to collect you in the morning. Oh, by the way do you know something I do not from your letters from Sirius and Remus? They keep giving me these strange sad and sympathetic glances, what is with that? I mean I cannot even have a conversation with either of them without feeling like they are holding something back and can barely look me in the eye. Even Tonks is being somewhat nicer than usual, not that she has ever treated me badly. Finally, I miss you Harry and cannot wait for you to get to headquarters, and thought that maybe if we are lucky we could try for some alone time when you finally get here. 

With love Ginny

 

Harry had tears of guilt in her eyes as she placed the letter with the others, before pinching the bridge of her nose as she realised Sirius and Remus knew this would happen to her. This also meant they must have known her relationship with Ginny would not survive this whole situation, which completely explained the looks they kept on giving Ginny. It led her to believing Sirius and Remus did not intend to find a way to change her back, or they could not, which was it she wanted to know? Harry decided to carry on with opening her presents, putting that thought to the back of her mind knowing there was nothing she could do about it, not until she saw Sirius and Remus later on.

The next present she picked up was from Remus and removed the paper to discover what appeared to be a photo album. However, what gave Harry pause was the fact it had a pale lilac and golden cover, meaning he knew what he had been doing and who he was sending this to, why else would have he send her a gift clearly intended for a female?

She opened the cover and felt her breath catch as she discovered the content was pictures of her parents, along with Sirius and Remus and a brown haired female. Alice Longbottom, Neville’s mother she thought, having remembered seeing the same woman from the picture of the original Order during fifth year. 

The pictures she noted were stuck on shiny purple thick parchment, while golden glitter had been artfully scattered around the edges and corners. This alone was enough to cause her to sigh and shake her head as she contemplated how obvious the colour scheme and glitter was. She scanned the pictures for a moment longer before placing it to one side.

Just as went to pick up Remus’s letter was when she discovered a second present and letter with Remus's gift. She removed the paper and found a large and round purple coloured box. She opened the lid, which slide to the side and discovered several layers of compartments, all full of beautiful and expensive looking makeup, hair, manicure, and pedicure tools. Harry visibly faltered as she realised what a telltale giveaway this really was, no one, not even Tonks would send a wizard something like this, so yes she definitely knew.

Harry carefully slides aside different compartments until she found seven in total. Blushers and liquid and powder foundations as well as concealers, primers and base powders and liquids in one compartment, while another was filled with eye shadows in cream, powder, matt and shimmer format in every colour imaginable, some not even found in muggle brands. There was a selection of different coloured mascara, with different sized brushes to allow for different lash length and volume. She even found eye pencils, liquid eyeliners and false eyelashes in another compartment.

She shook her head at the sight of a third compartment filled with brushes and applicators in every shape and size. A fourth compartment had lipsticks, glosses, with liquid and pencil liners of every colour imaginable. A fifth compartment had nail polishes, nail files, buffers, clippers and other manicure and pedicure tools, along with Acrylic nails in all lengths, sizes and shapes. A sixth compartment held hair tools, such as a hair-dryer, irons to provide every curl imaginable, along with removable applicators to crimp and straighten hair. The final and seventh compartment held hairbrushes and combs, dividers and grips in all shape and sizes.

At the sight of all this, Harry knew magic held the box together, an extension charm for example to make it bigger, deeper and wider on the inside then the outside led one to believe. Make up, manicure, pedicure and hair set for all beauty needs any witch could ever possibly need or even want right at her fingertips. 

Harry did not know whether to burst out in laughter or cry her eyes out like a baby in disbelief. What made it all the worse were her thoughts, she liked it and thought it was gorgeous, which were definitely not the thoughts of a wizard, at least not a straight or sane one that is.

She could not help but wonder who else knew about her predicament, knew what she did not, what they should have bloody well informed her of before anyone else damn it. She silently fumed, yet still carefully slides all compartments shut and replaced the lid of the beauty box, not wanting to damage anything. Just because she was pissed did not mean she was about to wilfully damage such a beautiful and thoughtful gift.

She tried to calm herself as she reached for and opened the letter from Remus. It read as-

 

Happy birthday Harry

I am more than slightly nervous about sending this letter and gift, knowing of your temper, which you inherited from both of your parents. Barring any unseen complications what has happened to you will be very apparent, so much so that there will be no possible way of concealing it. Harry I am afraid I cannot give you much information, only Sirius and your parents can do that, information you will find in letters from all three of them. Through I can reveal that there is no going back at this point this is the true you and, I am truly sorry if being changed back is what you are wanting as you read this. I promise you shall understand what I mean when I tell you this is the true you, the true Harriet James Potter. Everything you need to know will be in your parent's letters. Harry I hope you don't mind, but I have informed Tonks of your situation, she is sympathetic but also absolutely delighted at the thought, please do not ask me why, the answer very well may make you very afraid for when she finally gets her hands on you. I can tell you this through, she has insisted every witch needs what she has sent you, but I will not give away the surprise. Just know you shall find it very useful, useful in the sense that your transformation is not only physical, but also on a mental scale to. Now I must inform you that tomorrow, I, along with Severus, Tonks and even Fred and George Weasley will be coming to collect you from your relatives. I have no doubt that you are looking forward to be leaving your relatives for the final time regardless of the shock you have no doubt received. I promise we shall talk when you arrive at headquarters.

 

Remus your honouree godfather

 

Harry smirked coldly and muttered sarcastically, "Ha, a shock he says, you bloody well think, huh! You have no idea, no damn idea whatsoever Moony." She rolled her eyes scowling as she suddenly thought back on what Remus had said, 'This is the true you and there is no going back' What the hell, if that was the case then why had she spent the last sixteen years as male for Merlin's sake?

She ran a hand through her hair as she placed Remus's letter back down on the bed and picked up the letter from Tonks. It read as-

 

Happy birthday my fellow witch

What can I say, but wow talk about springing the unexpected and unbelievable on someone? I cannot begin to imagine what must be going through your head right now, but I have no doubt it is not the least bit good. Anyhow, if the transformation is as mental and physical as both Remus and Sirius are saying it is then hopefully you will have an easier time of adjusting to the situation much more quickly. You will I hope enjoy my gift to you, the beauty set is of the magical and not muggle kind. Because it is magical, means once the makeup or nail polish is applied it will not smudge or flake and can only remove it with a cleaning charm. I cannot wait to show you how to use it all there is much I can show and tell you. However, do you want to know the best part, it magically refills itself when it starts to run out, how great is that? Now as for you finally being of age, I was thinking that maybe I, along with Fleur, Angie and Hermione could take you out clubbing to a wizarding club. Also if you ever need any girl advice such as your period, yeah sorry Harry but you are going to get them now, comes with the whole package deal of being a witch, being female for that matter. I must admit I am looking forward to taking you shopping in muggle London for your new wardrobe. I will even teach you how to walk in high heels if you like. Speaking of your wardrobe, you will find an extra present from Sirius, a changing of clothes and underwear. Harry there is no reason to worry about the clothes not fitting because when you put them on the charms I placed on them will activate and shrink or enlarge them to fit you. I have not sent a bra, that will have to wait until I see you next as I will have to show you how to put it on. Through on the plus side the tank top does have built in support so you will not need a bra. As for shoes, you will have to use a shrinking and colour charm on the trainers Sirius got for your birthday last summer. Now tomorrow at headquarters I will have another outfit waiting for you and will have to use your other set of clothes as a guideline to adjust them. Okay, I am going to stop now and will talk to you and answer any questions personal or none personal you will definitely have after we arrive at headquarters.

Tonks your fellow witch

 

Harry could not help but giggle, which shocked her slightly and thought that it must be another female thing, one of many more to come that she did not doubt. Honestly, trust Tonks to make the whole situation seem less bleak and shit worthy. To make it seem like a good thing and not a major pain in the ass, but then again what it was going to do to hers and Ginny's relationship was beyond inconvenient, a true understatement really.

Harry still loved Ginny, she really did, but it was not the type of love felt for a partner or girl/boy friend, in short, it was not sexual or romantic. How the hell was she supposed to tell her soon to be ex-girlfriend she now found her older brothers, Fred, George and even Bill more attractive than she did her? That Cedric Diggory held more appeal then Cho Chang ever had before or ever would again.

Harry was not gay, not by a long stretch of the imagination, whether male or female it did not matter, she/he was not interested in her own sex. She supposed it made some sense to her now as a witch she found her tastes sway towards wizards. She was surprised to discover her attraction to wizards was stronger than the attraction she once held for witches, which she could guess was the version of her the glamour had hidden trying to shine through even back then.

She let out another loud sigh as she picked up her Butterbeer again and took a swig before she placed Tonks letter with the letter from Remus. She paused to place her bottle back down on the table after one more swig. She finally noticed the letters and packages she had been dreading opening, namely those from Sirius and her parents. There was the letter from Hogwarts as well as the letter and package from whoever the owner of the mystery owl she did not recognise left to open to.

She used her wand to place a locking charm on the door, knowing she wanted to make double certain none of the Dursley's could enter her room and stick their nose where it was never wanted or needed. She knew whatever she was about to discover in the letters from both her parents and Sirius was not something she was going to like and knew it would piss her off, she especially did not want to share it with her relatives of all people.

First, she picked up her parents presents and opened the first box, which appeared to be a ring box and wondered what kind of ring and which of her parents had it come from? She opened the red and gold velvet box and was surprised to see a beautiful golden ring, which looked like a males signet and was oval shaped and had an outline of a Lion engraved in the centre, with a letter p in the centre of the Lion made up of white diamonds and pure red rubies.

She instantly knew what this was, all too aware of what the ring represented having seen Sirius and even Mr. Weasley wearing one, which allowed others to recognise them as heads of their houses. The ring she held was the Potter family ring, given to the head of the family, which regardless that she was female until the time she was able to provide a male heir the role of head of house was hers. She noted the Potter crest was of a Lion with a letter p in the centre, how fitting considering all Potter's had been Gryffindors when they attended Hogwarts.

Sirius had once told her that the Potter family crest stood for all the traits Potters prized, courage, bravery, loyalty and intelligence, which the Lion summed up perfectly. They were courageous, brave and very loyal almost to a fault and naturally they were intelligent creatures. Sirius and Remus insisted she had every single trait in absolute spades and that she was a true Potter. At first, she had not completely understood, but now, looking at her family's ring she finally understood.

She removed the ring from the box before placing it on her right middle finger and watched as it settled, but gasped as she felt the metal become warm. The charm infused in the ring to allow it to shrink or increase in size to suit the needs of the wearer activated as soon as it settled on her finger. To her the magic around her felt like a spark of warmth as it surrounded her middle finger as the ring shrank to fit her more delicate finger, rather than the male finger of her former body or say her father.

She flexed her hand as she got a feel for the new piece of jewellery, noting it felt comfortable, which was a good thing when she considered that she had no idea when she would have the opportunity to have a child. Not with the state of wizarding affairs at present, honestly bringing a child into a war torn world was not something Harry would ever do willingly, not a chance in hell. Particularly if she end up killed during the war she did not want to leave her child an orphan as her parents had her.

Next she picked up a second box that was bigger than the first and why came apparent as soon as she lifted the lid off the box. The content consisted of a long pure solid white golden chain that had a medium sized oval shaped locket. In the centre of the locket was her initials H.J.P. made up of tiny pure blood red rubies and the purest looking white diamonds and around the edge of the locket decorated with a small Calla Lily and the opposite side had a small stag. The actual flower was an outline of rubies and the stem diamonds. As for the stag, diamonds outlined the antlers and rubies for the eyes.

She eyed it in awe loving it on sight, knowing nothing up until then could be more beautiful in her eyes as she took in the symbol of both of her parents outlined in diamonds and rubies. She had never owned nor been given anything as expensive or with such sentimental meaning behind it.

She opened it carefully and her breath caught when a tune, which sounded very much like a lullaby started to play. It was enough to bring instant tears to her eyes at the sound, that somehow spoke to her from somewhere deep down and personal inside of her very being. Harry realised that she had heard it before and suspected it had been a long time ago when her parents had been alive.

She closed her eyes briefly to allow the soothing and beautiful melody to wash over her, soothing something deep inside of her she had no idea until that moment needed soothing. How long she had unknowing felt this way and needed that, she had no idea, but could honestly guess.

Her eyes fluttered open moments later and the tears that she had held under closed lids now overflowed and streamed slowly down her cheeks at the sight of the first picture she saw. Her parents held onto her as a newborn baby as they beamed happily and waved back at her and from time to time look down lovingly at her baby self before moments later exchanging a glance of deep love with each other before it started over again.

She lovingly smoothed two of her fingertips over the picture as her tears fell faster and more thickly, noting how it was an honest pleasure to see a picture of her parents, yet at the same time was an emotional agony likes of which she had never known before. Seeing the picture was evidence enough that not only had her parents been so deeply in love but they had loved her beyond reason as well, a fact that filled her with relief and joy.

She turned her gaze to the other side of the locket and giggled tearfully at the sight of a much younger Sirius and Remus gazing back at her. Both were beaming widely, while from time to time Sirius would playfully wink and wave at her. Remus on the other hand smirked deviously, an evidently mischievous twinkle in younger looking eyes as he held up two fingers above Sirius's head of dark wavy hair as he made bunny ears when he was not waving along with Sirius.

She giggled tearfully as she closed the locket and opened the clasp on the chain, before lifting her hair to one side and put the chain around her neck and secured it closed. She moved her hand from the clasp and left the chain to rest against her neck and the locket between her breasts. She sighed as she smoothed her hand lovingly over it briefly and happily noted how it felt and looked resting safely where it belonged.

She reached out and picked up the envelope that came with it and opened it, noting there are two separate pages of parchment inside. She unfolds the one on top and read-

 

To my dearest daughter

Happy birthday sweetheart this is your dad here. I cannot believe you are finally seventeen, so grown up. If you are reading this then it means your mother and I are not here to celebrate it with you. It means we will not get to take you to the ministry for your apparating test nor will we be there to see you do your first piece of magic as a legal witch. In short, it sadly means your mother and I did not make it and are no longer there. If Voldemort succeeds and kills your mother and I then please know this, we love you so very much never doubt that, never my sweet little one, not even in death. Now sweetheart if the plan made with Sirius, Remus and Albus Dumbledore happens and been put into action, then know that it is solely for your safety. Please try to understand we have only your best interest at heart, always what is best for you. You need to know the facts before you go off at the deep end, oh and believe me my sweetheart you will if you are anything like your mother and I are in the temper department. You need to know the facts also because we do not want you changing back on your seventeenth birthday and you not getting the full story or reasons for our decision to place you under a very complex and powerful glamour charm. The charm in question consists of both a potion and a charm incantation, which last for as long as the amount of the potion you drink. One drop in your milk would have last a year, but we placed enough to last until your seventeenth birthday at the first stroke of midnight. That combined with the charm was enough to conceal the fact you were born a female and not a male until you came of age. Why would we want to do such a thing, not because you were born a witch and we were ashamed of that fact, oh no, never ever think that. Us Potter's are not like the Malfoy's or Blacks, who demand a male heir as their first born. As long as that daughter can provide an heir to carry on the name and bloodline, usually a second born male as the first-born if it is a male would obviously be your husband's heir. Now I am certain you have discovered the Potter family headship ring and is yours to keep safe until you have your second child if it is a male. You will need to hold onto it until they are seventeen and old enough to accept and be given the responsibility. There is something else, which you must know and have to be aware of and I already know you are not going to approve, I never did, so it is safe to say that you will not either. You will dislike it even more so, especially if you are in a relationship already. I know I was in your position once before I married your mother and trust me when I say that I did not appreciate anything getting in the way of our relationship. Speaking of relationships, unless you are naturally inclined towards witches you are not going to have the same feelings towards females when you change back due to the transformation working not only physically but at a mental capacity also. Know this through, even if you do end up liking your own sex I will not hold it against you nor think any less of you, nor will your mother either for that matter. If that does turn out to be the case, then there is always the option of a potion you can use. All you would need would be some of the DNA of your chosen wizard and then you would add the ingredient to the potion, whether is strands of hair or even a blood sample. Once you have added whatever sample you have chosen then you would have to drink it. There would be no sex involved, the potion and your magic, along with the blood or hair from the other parent would work towards creating an embryo, six weeks later you would start to have symptoms of pregnancy. Warning through, it will only work if your chosen partner is a wizard, both parents would need to have magic, I am afraid a muggle is not a suitable option where that potion is concerned. That is just an option to take into consideration if marriage to a wizard is not a possibility and marriage to a fellow witch is to be a part of your future. Speaking of marriage, I shall leave that up to your mother to explain and cover in her separate letter, oh and believe me sweetheart there is much to discuss on that subject. Now finally I am hoping that Sirius your godfather has custody of you, if not for some reason or other, then I would prefer if either the Weasley's or even the Diggory's brought you up. Under no circumstances are they to send you to your Aunt and Uncle on your mother's side of the family. I swear to Merlin that whoever sends you there I will haunt them until their dying day. That family is beyond disgusting, your mother and her parents were not the issue but your mother's sister Petunia and that disgusting obese muggle she married. The fact he is muggle is not the issue, no they loath anything whatsoever to do with magic. That in my opinion is not a stable or appropriate environment to bring up a magical child in healthily. Your cousin I am willing to wager is going to grow up to be just as obese and as much of a bully and magic hating swine as his father Vernon Dursley is. Okay, now I am going to assume you are aware of the fact Sirius Black is your godfather, or Dogfather, a name Remus and I would jokingly call him from time to time. Your mother will be the one to reveal the identity of your godmother in her letter, just know that you would have loved her. I hope that you will have met and know her son, you two share a birthday. I wonder if you are as beautiful as I imagine you are going to be, with your mother being your mother then I would not be surprised if Sirius and Remus are not going to have to fight them off with a huge stick. Makes me wish I could be there to do it as my right as your father, but if I am not there I hope Sirius does it for me. Now finally two more things before I have to go, one I want you go easy on a certain Mr. Cedric Diggory, he would have not been informed until he turned seventeen, even then he would have been under strict instructions to not tell you. And finally two, I want you to go on and be the best that you can be, the best of what both your mother and I know you can be, you are a Potter sweetheart it is a given. All of my love my beautiful little Harriet James, I love you and please sweetheart live and have a good life for your mother and I, but most especially for yourself.

Your ever-loving father

 

Harry had tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks as she silently bent forward and shook with the force of her silent sobs. She felt practically paralyzed with the feeling of missing a father she barely remembered having for the very brief period that she was fortunate enough to have him. She wanted her dad so much that it was a physical ache deep down within her. She wondered what it would have been like to called him dad or daddy.

After what seems like hours, but was only a few minutes she was able to calm herself and wipe away her spilt tears. She then cast a preserving charm and a charm that would prevent any damage coming to her father's letter. She did not want it to be ruined or for it ever fade with age, wanted his last words to remain in perfect condition. Her father's last words were precious; priceless in her eyes and nothing except for her mother's last words once she had read them would ever be able to come close to comparing.

She wiped her eyes once more before something occurred to her, what her father had called her in his letter; Harriet James was what he had called her. James was apparently was still her middle name she noted and, wondered why such an obvious male name had been chosen for her middle name, why not something the likes of Jamie? Not that she was honestly complaining, after all James was her name whether she was a witch or a wizard. She was not about to change her middle name for anything in the world it had belonged to her father.

Through she could not help but grimace at the sound of Harriet and knew she would definitely be shortening it to Harry. She now understood why Tonks was not very fond of her own first name either. What was it with parents giving their children strange and less than desirable names? Did they somehow figure that their parents had been cruel enough to do it so they should follow suit and do the same. 

She shook her head before she picked up her mother's letter and sat down on the bed after placing her father's letter carefully to one side on the bed where there was no other letters or presents. She unfolded the parchment and read the letter, which read as-

 

Hello, my beautiful baby girl, my beloved Harriet James

Happy birthday baby girl and congratulations on your seventeenth, here is hoping it is a memorable one. I hope your father and I are there to see it happen, but if we are not then please do not spend your life mourning for us as we have not truly left you and are always looking over you, watching you as you grow and experience life to its fullest. Remember we are always there, locked away inside of your precious heart baby girl. Speaking of locked away inside of your heart, I hope you have found the locket that will come with this letter just as the Potter family ring shall come with your father's letter. The locket is made of the finest white gold, only the best for you baby girl. I chose the diamonds because naturally they are classic, a girl’s best friend. As for the rubies, well your father insisted on them because they represent your birthstone for July. The Calla Lily obviously represents me and is my favourite flower to. The stag on the other hand is for your father, it is his Animagus form, what he can change into at will. Your initials H.J.P. are also in the centre, Harriet James Potter. Ha, I really hope your father and I are there to hear you complaining about the fact we called you Harriet, or having such an obvious male middle name. I named you for your father and he tried to get his way and have your name be Jamie, insisting that it was more feminine, but naturally, I won. As for Harriet, well, I named you for grandpa Potter, something that thrilled the wizard in question to no end. Now baby girl allow me to explain why you have spent the first sixteen years of your life as a boy. I am certain your father has mentioned it in his letter, but now I want to tell you why in much more detail. We did not do it because we were ashamed that you were not a boy, even through you are the first female born Potter heir in six generations, which was quite a shock for both your father and your grandpa Potter. Through our reasons for changing you were due to you being a witch, know that if we had not changed you and your father and I still end up dead, the fact you are female and not male would have worked against you. I am sorry to say some of the laws are terribly ancient and not female friendly. If the ministry and other pureblood families had discovered you were a witch and not a wizard before you came of age they would have tried to take an advantage of you. They say and believe a witch to be weaker than a wizard, especially some of the older pureblood families who still believe that the first-born heir should always be a male. Now that you are of age they cannot do anything, through people will talk if you end up being the one Voldemort marks due to the prophecy. Albus better have informed you about it if he knows what is good for him. I hope you are told before you turn seventeen, sixteen perhaps. Baby girl I do not think I need to tell you take good care of the Potter family ring, but I will. It is important that you protect that ring until you have a second male heir to carry on the Potter name. The ring will become his until he has his own male heir to pass it onto. Now as for marriage and a husband there is something you need to know about that, that being that when you were three months old your father and I had you magically betrothed. Amos Diggory's male heir Cedric Diggory, he was only three years old at the time of the official signing. Before I go on you need to be aware of the fact contracts of this nature are blood binding, meaning they are not signed with ink and a quill, but a blood quill. Blood quills are considered dark, but pureblood families unfortunately still use them for contracts that are magically binding. I do truly hope you have never had to come into any contact with a blood quill I really do. I am sorry to tell you this baby girl, but unfortunately, the Potter family still have arranged marriages, except for you father and I. Your father's original betrothal end up marrying and bonding to another witch is how he got out of marrying someone who was not me. Do your father a favour even though he will not admit to it, he will want you to break that tradition of arranged marriages in the future Potter line. If you don't marry then the wizards and witches who signed it, such as myself and your father, Amos Diggory and his wife, along with your godparents Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom, who is your godmother, we will all be stripped of our magic for breaking the contract. The reason why your father and grandparents did not have their magic stripped is because there is always a clause placed in the contract when it came to the Potters. There are three separate clauses in fact in which to fall back on if the chosen betrothal is not up to one hundred percent standards. One clause used to allow both parties to break the contract safely is if proven that both or one of the parties' is gay. The second clause would come effective if one or both parties are barren and cannot produce children, which obviously would mean no heir conceived. The third and final clause is if one or both parties somehow end up dead before they can marry or the engagement made official. The engagement is not official with the use of words, but by placing a charm, a binding charm on the ring, which will activate the betrothal if the ring is accepted and placed willingly on the bride's finger on her seventeenth birthday. Know this through, it does not need to be he who places it on your finger, you doing it yourself would be just as effective. I must warn you baby girl and truly loath having to say this, but unless it can be proven that either you or he are barren or gay or if one of you ends up dead, then the marriage between the pair of you must go on ahead on your birthday after you graduate Hogwarts. If you do not comply and none of the three clauses applies, then those who I mentioned will have their magic stripped. However, allow me to reassure you all who put blood quill to parchment that night was aware there was a possibility that something may go wrong and they be stripped of their magic. Now baby girl if you have been marked as Voldemort's equal, I want you to give him hell and send him there at the first opportunity you get. However, please try to live, your father and I have no desire to have you join us before you are old with age and wisdom, neither do your grandparents Potter or Evans. Your father and I want you to live and marry, have children and cherish and love them as much as your father and I do you. I have two more things to reveal before I end this letter to go and check on your baby self, who is sleeping peacefully and still very much female for now, but sadly not for much longer. First Sirius will have mine and your father's wedding rings and hopefully our wands. Those wands will be yours, while the wedding rings will be for you and your husband. I imagine you will receive and wear the boy's grandmother's engagement ring. Finally, under no circumstances are my jealous and magic loathing sister and her repugnant pig of a husband to raise you. Either you are to go to your godfather or for some reason Sirius Black is unable to raise you, then you are to be sent to the Diggory's or to the Weasley's, I'd trust Molly and Arthur Weasley with your safety. Now remember baby girl, my precious Harriet, your father and I love you so unbelievably much, we will willingly die protecting you if need be.

All my love your mother

 

Harry placed the letter in her lap and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed in both grief and rage, all whilst thinking furiously, 'An arranged marriage, for the love of Merlin, why of all things to subject me to, why that?' She felt sick with rage and grief as she realised she had no way out of the complete and utter farce of a marriage. She was no lesbian nor did she have any idea whether she was barren or not, Merlin she really hoped she was not. Regardless of the whole situation thrown at her without her consent, she wanted children of her own even more so now that she knew she would be the one to become pregnant, carry and give birth to them.

As for her dying before they could marry, well, that was a definite possibility with Voldemort still at large. She cringed as she realised just how dangerously close Cedric had come to dying and meeting his maker nearly three years ago. Thinking of Cedric made her cringe again, but this time out of sympathy, as she came to another realisation, a truly depressing one at that, Cedric would not be able to continue with the relationship he may or may not have with Cho.

She removed her hands from her face and wiped away the tears from her cheeks and underneath her eyes. She then cast a quick yet strong preserving and anti-damage charms on the letter containing her mother's last words to her, before placing it alongside her father's letter for safekeeping. If there was two letters she wanted to keep and would cherish always, then it was the two containing the last ever written words special for her from her parents.

She reached for the presents and letter she knew to be from Sirius, recognising his handwriting. First, she opened the smallest of the four presents, to discover a black velvet box big enough to fit a ring. She opened it to reveal her parents wedding rings, which were made of pure white gold. Her mother's ring was thinner than her father's own slightly thicker looking ring. She studied the rings for a moment longer before closing the lid of the box with a snap and carefully placed it to one side.

She next picked up the second of the presents, knowing the third and fourth was from Sirius personally. She noted she had picked up a rectangular shaped box made of dark polished mahogany wood, large and wide enough to fit a wand inside, wide enough for two to fit in fact. She traced her fingertips over the engraved golden coloured cursive script, which was the names of her parents, along with the dates of their births and deaths.

She lifted the lid and froze at the sight, for their nestled in pure scarlet silk was the wands of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter, resting in their final resting place side by side just as their former owners now did. Harry swallowed around a lump in her throat as she gently fingered both wands, hardly believing there lay the wands once belonging to her parents. She felt sadness over the fact that her parents would never be able to use these wands ever again.

She noted the wood of her mother's wand was paler then the wood of her father's wand, whilst the length of her father's wand was a good few inches longer then her mothers. She also noted that the wood of her father's wand was coloured similarly to hers, while the length was a few inches longer, yet her wand was still longer then her mothers. After another glance at the wands, she slowly closed the lid with a snap and placed it with the box that held her parents wedding rings.

Next, she picked up the first of two presents from Sirius and raised a dark brow when she discovered an expensive broomstick polishing and grooming service kit. She noted there was a little note attached to the kit and removed it and read- The best kit money can buy to go with the newest broomstick in the Firebolt series. Harry grinned widely, knowing the new broomstick must be at headquarters waiting for her. A new broomstick, it made perfect sense it after all was Sirius who gave her first Firebolt when she was thirteen.

Her eyes narrowed and a sharp looking smirk curved her lips as she realised it also made perfect sense that he would choose now to give her the broomstick. An expensive broomstick, especially when he knew she was pissed at him, talk about trying to butter her up, ha, bloody sly old mutt. It was not as if she honestly did not appreciate it, yet it would take hell of a lot more than a fancy and expensive broomstick to save his hind from her wrath for keeping things from her, strict instructions from her parents or not.

Lastly, she noticed the final gift was a large and deep square box the likes of which a dress or fancy coat wound be placed. She undid the big and bright gold bow from around the box, before removing the dark scarlet paper. The box was made of a shiny and smooth black cardboard. She lifted the lid to reveal the clothing that Tonks had mentioned in her letter. She saw that there was a note on top of what appeared to be a teal coloured hoody. It read as-

Here are your very first items of female clothing, something that Tonks picked up for you, she knowing what to buy for you better than I would. – Sirius

She placed the note on the bed and lifted up the first item on top, which was a Nike pale teal coloured full zip hoody, which had the logo on the chest and had Kangaroo style pockets to sides. Harry knew Nike was a muggle label and often had Dudley's castoffs in the past when he had grown too fat to fit in them anymore. It was nice having clothing that Dudley's fat and disgusting body had not touched beforehand.

She placed the hoody on the bed and the next item was a white Bamboo Celeste tank top that had ruffled trim accents on the top and bottom. Harry noted the built-in shelf bra and adjustable spaghetti straps to ensure a comfortable fit and so that she did not need a bra, the tank already served the same purpose. She loved the tank on sight and hoped she could buy more like it and in different colours.

The next item was a pair of plain black Mango boot cut denim jeans, Harry already knew that they were going to look great. Lastly, she picked up the final item from the box, which was a pair of black and white floral and butterfly lace trimmed Brazilian briefs. They were gorgeous the lace felt stunning against her fingertips and the black floral butterfly embroidery pattern went beautifully with the black lace trim.

She smiled as she placed the underwear with the other items, but that smile vanished and melted into a scowl as she realised the letter from Sirius is still in her lap. She reached for her Butterbeer and took another swig, seeming to be quite thirsty, hardly surprising when you considered the Dursley's gave enough for her to survive but nothing more. She placed the bottle back down after one more swig and then opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment before reading-

 

Happy birthday Harriet

Yes, you did read correctly I called you Harriet, I imagine you must have one hell of a scowl on your face. I am guessing at this point you must have read the letters from your parents and fully aware of the situation. I am sorry Harry, I really am and really did want to tell you as did Remus, but we were sworn to secrecy and were not permitted to tell you anything until you turned seventeen and you turned back to your true self. I know you are bloody sick of us telling you that everything is for the best and that we only have your best interest at heart. Trust us Harry, it really was in your best interest this time, protecting you from other pureblood families idiotic and out of date values and beliefs until you were old enough to do it yourself was always in your best interest. You need to realise how serious the situation was until you turned seventeen, for example the older pureblood families such as the Malfoy's would have eaten you alive kid and spat your right back out again. Now Harry I assume you have your parent's wedding rings and their wands, along with the locket and family Potter ring? Your parents had insisted that their wands in the event of their death go to you and you alone, besides only you are able to touch them without getting distracted. When I say distracted, I mean you and anyone who has the Potter blood in their veins can touch the wands and the box they rest. If you do not have even the smallest speck of Potter blood then you cannot touch the wands and the distraction charm would activate if you tried and your attention directed elsewhere except for the box. I am also going to assume your parents have covered the subjects of you spending the first sixteen years as a wizard and, of course your betrothal to Cedric Diggory, Amos's boy. They have no doubt told you of the three clauses that can get you out of the marriage without your parents and the other witnesses that signed the contract losing their magic. Now let me make myself very clear here, neither Remus nor I will hold it against you if you turn out to be a lesbian. Through I honestly cannot see that making much of a difference and making poor Ginny feel any better about this whole situation and the loss she is undeniably going to suffer once made aware. Molly and Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's, along with Hermione are unaware of the situation, we have no idea how we are supposed to bring the subject up with any of them. Not like we can just out and say, hey guess what, you know how you thought our Harry was a wizard, well he is not, she is really a witch. Yeah, I bet you can just imagine very vividly just how well that would have gone down. Only those in the know are me, Remus, Tonks, Albus, Minerva, along with Poppy Pomfrey and finally Amos and Cedric Diggory. Cedric has known since the Triwizard Tournament, he would have turned seventeen before it started. Go easy on the lad after all he had to swear to secrecy, meaning it really is not his fault. If anything he is at the same disadvantage as you are, for example, he cannot marry another who is not you. He cannot unless he turns out to be gay or proven he is unable to have any children. Both you and I know that he is far from gay if the glances you have seen him throw in Cho Chang's direction are anything to go by. As for your birthday presents, let us hope you like what Tonks picked out for you to wear. Finally take care until Remus and Tonks come for you in the morning with the Weasley twins and Snape. I am not allowed to come and collect you as everyone else is worried that I will do something to the Dursley's and get myself arrested, which is mostly true. In that case, I will see you at headquarters in the morning.

Sirius

 

Harry put Sirius's letter down before she removed her glasses and rubbed her tiered eyes. She replaced the frames on her face and reached out for what she knew to be her Hogwarts letter, the envelope with its emerald green ink was a dead giveaway. Through up until that year it had never read as and been addressed to Miss Harriet James Potter, a sight that was stranger then she had been expecting. She shook her head wondering whether she would ever get used to that, knowing by that time next year she would be Mrs. Harriet James Potter-Diggory. There was no way she was going to give up her last name, not for Cedric or anyone else, her name was the only thing she could say was truly hers. All anyone could ever say was truly his or hers was his or her name.

She opened the envelope and took out two separate sheets of parchment; the first was her list of required texts and needed equipment, while the second was a letter from Professor McGonagall. The letter reminded her that she still held the title of captaincy for her house team. It mentioned her obvious requirement to purchase the girls school uniform. Yet none of that had been what sent a shiver of pure horror down her spine but was due to the news that she was to be moved into the seventh year girls’ dormitory.

Professor McGonagall insisted it would only be proper to move her from the boy's dormitory and into the girls, unless of course any of the girls in question expressed any issue with that arrangement. If so they would provide her with a set of rooms of her own, considering the girls might not be comfortable sharing a dormitory and shower room with her knowing her as they once had. The situation was unfortunately most unusual to say the least.

Harry inwardly shuddered at the thought of having to share a dormitory and shower room with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Merlin she hoped and prayed one of them would see fit to protest so she could have her own set of rooms. If they did not then she figured she would have to do something on the sly to change the resident Gryffindor gossip queen's minds, no doubt. 

She had a strong feeling that Hermione would be Head girl that year, which also meant she would have her own set of rooms for the year and would not be there to keep Harry sane from the crap and gossiping antics of Lavender and Parvati. It also meant there would be no one to place peacekeeper in the dorm to hold Harry back from doing things to Lavender that were not only painful but against school rules.

If anything had the potential to make her want to return to being a wizard quick, sharp again, then it was the prospect of having to share with the resident Gryffindor gossip queens in close quarters. Something needed doing about that and right fast and, she would even be willing to be down on her hands, knees, and beg at the feet of Professor Minerva McGonagall, if she had to. Her sanity depended upon it and pride meant absolute nothing if her sanity end up all addled in the process. If they wanted her finally to do Voldie in they could at least let her hold onto her bloody sanity whilst at it.

The whole concept stank and just plain cruel and an unusual form of punishment. She swore silently that either she would end up in Azkaban for multiple murders or they would end up spending a month in the hospital wing where she had hexed the living hell out of them. Ha, let them gossip and spread rumours after she was through with them if forced into close quarters.

Harry would not mind but she had never quite forgiven Lavender for talking to Rita Skeeter and giving her all of that false and cruel information about Hermione during the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year. The stupid bint had been jealous that Viktor Krum, an international Quidditch star had taken an interest in Hermione and not her. Now that Harry was female, was she going to start in on her, all because of who she so happened to be engaged to? Ha, not bloody likely if she knew what was good for her blonde airhead.

She refolded both sheets of parchment and stuffed them back in the envelope before throwing it to one side with a scowl. Finally, after taking a swig of Butterbeer and a large bite out of another chicken leg she picked up the letter and present from the mystery sender. Whom could it possibly be, obviously someone familiar with her, who else would send her a present and letter unless they knew her personally.

First, she opened the present and found what appeared to be another ring box and another slightly bigger box alongside it. She opened the bigger box first and discovered the content was in fact a golden snitch, much to her delight and puzzlement. Who would be sending her a snitch, obviously someone who was aware that she was a seeker? She noticed a message engraved in tiny cursive on the round winged ball. It read as, 'For the youngest seeker in a century'

She raised a brow as she read that, thinking that apparently whoever sent her the present knew her well enough to know that, doubting it to be some creepy and obsessive fan of ‘The Boy Who Lived’ But then again perhaps ‘The Girl Who Lived’ seemed more appropriate now, a thought which made her smirk wearily. She had a new title, a title the press would no doubt milk to death just as soon as they caught wind of her situation. She shook her head at the utter madness of it all before she placed the golden winged ball with her other gifts. 

Finally yet importantly was what she knew to be a ring box, the same size as the boxes that contained the Potter family ring and her parent's wedding rings. She took a deep breath and opened the box, only to let that single breath out in a rushed exhale turning it into a gasp. She had a very strong feeling that she knew who was responsible for giving her the snitch. It made perfect sense seeing as both she and the other person are seekers and the snitch was the ball they were both very familiar with.

She eyed the ring in the box nervously as she picked up the letter that came with it. She could sense the magic infused within the ring, assuming what she sensed was the same charm mentioned in her mother's letter. She opened the letter and scanned its contents, which read as-

 

Happy birthday Harriet

Merlin you must be beyond pissed right about now and, imagine this is not shaping up to be the kind of seventeenth birthday you had in mind. So tell me Harriet, how drastic is the change, how are you finding it? Oh yeah and you must be ready to hex me as that is the second time I have wrote that down, Harriet (smirks). And on a much less lighter note I am certain you are now aware of our new circumstances, well new to you, seeing as I have had almost three years to come to terms with the idea of you and I becoming husband and wife. Harry please believe me when I say I wanted to reveal the truth to you so bad ever since I found out. However, you were too young and not ready to know, hell you have only just changed back into a female for Merlin's sake. That is a concept that still boggles the mind Harry well and truly. I am so used to you being a fellow wizard, now you are a witch for Merlin's sake. That must be doing some serious shit to your head right about now, how are you even coping seriously? Now Harry unless we find a way out of this contract by the means of the three clauses, I do not want you feeling guilty thinking you are breaking Cho and I up. The truth of that matter, I fancied her like rotten during the Triwizard Tournament, but after finding out about our betrothal during the second task I made a point of avoiding anything romantic or sexual with her and, the chances of me falling in love with her greatly lessened. Of course she knows I am betrothed to another, just not who and is not best pleased about it, thought I would warn you about that. Oh yeah and she is aware of the three clauses to our contract, just thought I would mention that to. Speaking of the three clauses, firstly, I assure you I am not gay, wizards do not hold any appeal for me I am for witches all the way. Secondly, as for me being infertile, well, I can also assure you on that matter that I am no such thing. I recently went to ST. Mungos for a check up and was told I have a very high sperm count, which means my ability to have children is in top condition. As for you being infertile, I suggest you find out exactly how fertile you are in your new body. Well, I say new, it is not really, you just do not remember being too young the first time around. Thirdly, as for me dying, well, after the third task and our not so pleasant trip to the graveyard and our run in with a certain sack of snake shit and his Death Eaters, I have tried to make a point of avoiding that. That is no easy feat when you take into consideration I am a member of The Order of the Phoenix. When you demanded I take that cup and get the hell out of there and get help, well, I felt like hell and a coward for leaving you behind, but knew we would have both end up dead if I had not. Now back to the clauses, tell me has your attraction for witches, namely Ginny Weasley crossed over with you when you changed back? If it has, you could use that to get out of the marriage, but then again is Ginny even into witches or you either for that matter? Finally, that ring I sent along with the golden snitch was my grandmother Diggory's engagement ring. I hope you are aware that if you put on that ring you will be activating the contract and making our engagement official. There is a charm placed on the ring, which will trigger the contracts binding nature, unless you or I act upon one or more of those three clauses. If you choose to put it on then please send a reply to me and I will meet you at headquarters tomorrow on your birthday. Oh and one more thing, I was unsure what to get you for your birthday, the engagement ring is not a present but necessary. In the end after much thought of what to get the former wizard turned witch, who may or may not be your fiancée, I finally decided on something we had in common, hence the golden snitch.

Cedric

 

She placed the letter down near the snitch and nervously eyed the engagement ring that was still in the box. She noted how beautiful it really was, an oval shaped ruby with smaller white diamonds encircling the ruby, mounted upon a solid 18-carat white golden band. It was simply perfect, she loved the combination of a ruby and white diamonds. She wagered the ruby was genuine and unaltered by magic. The fact the main and larger stone was a ruby was a very nice touch considering her birthstone was a ruby.

 

Composition: Solid 18K White Gold  
Primary Stone: Natural Ruby  
Shape / Cut: Oval Cut - 7.06x5.05mm  
Stone Weight: .80 carats  
Accent Stone: Genuine Natural Diamonds  
Shape / Cut: 12 round - 1.75-1.7mm each  
Colour / Clarity: ave H / Si1  
Total Diamond Weight: .25 carats all total  
Ring Face: 11.7x9.6mm  
Rise Above Finger: 6.4mm  
Band Width: 3mm tapering to 2.4mm

 

She took the ring out of its box and studied it up close as she thought about her options. Firstly, she knew she was not a lesbian so that was the first clause discarded off the list. As for the second clause she had no idea whether she could have children or not and needed to visit Madame Pomfrey for a thorough physical when she returned to Hogwarts. 

She studied the ring even closer knowing that if she put it on and later there was any issues that consisted of the three clauses she knew they could nullify the contract. It was too late for her and Ginny seeing as she did not want to change back. Cedric and Cho on the other hand perhaps something could happen there.

Having thought though her options she made her decision and took a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply as she pushed the ring over and down onto her finger until it come to rest perfectly. She watched as the ring became warm and adjusted to fit her finger and the contract charm activated, officially sealing her engagement to Cedric Diggory. That was a strange and frightening thought, she was engaged and at only seventeen.

Harry closed her eyes and a sighed a sigh that was the most weary as of yet, in fact it felt like the weight of the world was resting even heavier than before on her shoulders and spinning out of constant control. She opened her eyes before reaching for her almost empty bottle of Butterbeer and took one last swig before putting the empty bottle back in the basket. Briefly, the thought of wanting something stronger crossed her mind before she discarded it.

She reached for her half-eaten chicken leg and spent the next few minutes eating as she allowed her mind to wonder. She finished the chicken and suddenly struck with an idea, that she nearly dropped the now bare bone leg. She smirked deviously as she placed the bone back in the basket, thinking of how she knew what she was planning would be sure to piss off the Order. But then again it served them bloody right for keeping things from her and for their hand in the whole fuck up that was her seventeenth birthday so far.

She stood up from the bed and wiped her hands on a napkin Mrs. Weasley had placed in the basket. She then grabbed her wand off the bed where she had left it earlier on and placed a silencing charm on her feet as she walked towards the door of the bedroom. Once there she pointed her wand to the door, knowing that the door creaked and that the sound would end up waking her aunt, who had amazing hearing for a muggle.

She made her way along the upstairs landing, passing by the bathroom followed by the bedroom doors first of her cousin then her aunt and uncle. Once she reached the staircase, she pointed her wand at them and cast another silencing charm, knowing the stairs creaked something awful remembering from her time spent sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs.

Once she reached her old bedroom, 'If you want to call it that' she pointed her wand at the padlock on the door, smirking as she cast Alohomora, an unlocking charm and, watched as the padlock made a clicking sound, which seemed loud in the silence of the house. She held out a palm for the padlock to drop into it after moving it from the door. She grinned smugly as she eyed her wand fondly, oh yeah, she could definitely become accustomed to using her magic whenever she pleased very easily.

She laughed underneath her breath as she opened the door and reached inside for her trunk and Hedwig's cage. She shrunk down the cage until it fit in the palm of her hand, before closing the door and replaced the lock on the cupboard. Next, she pointed her wand at her trunk and muttered Wingardium Leviosa underneath her breath. She directed it up the stairs hovering in front of her as she walked back up. 

Once she reached her room, she directed the trunk to the end of the bed and with a flick of her wrist opened the trunk. She summoned a piece of parchment and some ink and a quill, deciding to use the emerald green ink for Cedric's letter, ink she only used for certain letters. She would use the normal black ink for Sirius's letter, too pissed off at him to use the nice ink on his letter and could care less how petty that sounded but so what. The only reason she was bothering to send a letter was that his Galleons bought her new clothing and her new broomstick and polish kit. She never wanted to seem ungrateful for what she received, no matter how truly pissed off she was.

She needed to get dressed first before she wrote the letters, as she wanted to leave as soon as Hedwig had left. She quickly stripped out of her pyjamas and stuffed them inside of her open trunk, before summoning her new underwear. She grabbed the briefs out of the air and placed her wand on the bedside table and, bent over to step into the briefs before pulling them up. She fingered the lace trim around her waist as she felt the briefs shrinking down slightly to fit her properly.

She examined her appearance in the mirror quickly before grabbing the tank top off the bed and slipped it over her head. She adjusted one of the straps as that to shrink down a size to fit her. Next, she picked up the black Mango jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped them before stepping into them and pulling them up over her thighs followed by her hips and then her waist. Just as she finished fastening and zipping them up she could feel the waist shrinking inwards slightly, before the denim shrunk around the hips and tightened around her backside and hips. Finally, the hem of the legs shrunk by a few inches so they were not dragging near her feet.

She turned to face the mirror and blushed as she saw how the jeans hugged and clung to her backside, hips and thighs attractively. She was surprised to notice that whilst she was slim, she was also curvy in all of the right places, there definitely was nothing considered boyish about her perfectly formed hourglass figure. She cringed slightly as she noticed just how much the built in support in the tank top enhanced her chest. Oh hell, what sort of reception would she receive for this from Cedric, or yet even Sirius and Remus and the male Weasleys? This was a classical example of how new the whole process of being female was to her for Merlin's sake. She sighed as realised it was just the design of the garment and how it was wore.

She turned from the mirror and pointed to her trainers with her wand, which were at the side of the bed. She watched as the trainers shrunk before walking over to them and placed a cushioning charm on the inside before putting them on and bending over to fasten the laces, deciding not to wear socks with them. She could not be bothered to search for a pair or summon any either, lazy yes, but she could honestly care less.

She then pointed her wand at her presents and shrunk them before levitating the letters to the box her new clothing been sent in. She then levitates the presents over to the open trunk with a wave of her wand and they land gently inside of the trunk. Next, she took Hedwig's cage and put that inside of the trunk as well for safekeeping as Hedwig would not be using it again until Harry next saw her.

She picked up her new hoody off the bed and slipped it over her head, happy with how it felt and fit her. Next, she searched deeply inside of her trunk for a moment until she found what she was looking for, which was a clear see through square case that contained two sets of magical contact lenses. She grinned as she remembered they had been a sixteenth birthday present from Sirius.

She removed her glasses and placed them inside of a case Sirius had gotten for her to put them in, before she moved back over to the mirror. She carefully placed the first contact in her left eye followed by the second in her right eye. She blinked and the effect on her sight was instant, perfect vision, ah, bless magic she noted happily.

She turned back to her trunk, reached inside for her money pouch and her Gringotts key and was relieved to discover she has enough money for the Knights bus in order to get to Diagon Alley. She hoped that it was not too late to rent a room at The Leaky Cauldron until later on in the morning. She would meet Cedric and Sirius there at nine, as she had decided that she would rather be on neutral territory and not at headquarters when Sirius blew a gasket. She scowled as she thought that there was no way in hell she was allowing that sly old mutt to corner her in his childhood home.

Once she had placed her vault key in the pouch, she put the pouch in her hoody pocket before closing the lid of her trunk. She waved her wand and cast a locking charm followed by a shrinking charm. She placed the trunk in her pocket and then walked over to the desk in the corner of her room. She switched on the small old desk lamp, sat down on the chair and placed her wand beside her. Finally, she opened the bottle of emerald green ink and placed her quill tip inside before putting quill to parchment and started to write.

Cedric

Happy birthday you say, ha what a bloody joke if I ever heard one? You want to know how I am coping; well you asked for it, here goes. I watched as the clock struck midnight, only to seconds later have just enough time to cast a silencing charm before I am shrieking as if a Banshee. I felt agony likes of which disturbingly reminded me of the Cruciatus Curse. My bones felt what I imagine disintegrating, reforming and rearranging would feel like, accompanied by what I imagine the sensation of a Skele-Gro overdose times a hundred would most likely feel like. Oh yeah and my skin felt like it was all a flame, as if it was melting very, very slowly. The pain was bad to the point that I passed out and woke twenty-five minutes later to find not only Hedwig waiting for me, but six other owls also. Oh by the way, I might be wrong, but is your owl male, because I think he or she might have been flirting with Hedwig, if owls even do that hell if I know. Anyhow, you should imagine my not so pleasant surprise when I first saw my new appearance in a full-length mirror I conjured. Okay so here is the load down, you asked how drastic the change is, well here goes. First, I have lost a single inch in height, which may not seem like a lot, but when you are as self conscious of your height as I am then you bloody better believe it is a lot. Along with the inch height difference, I lost a stone and a half in weight. But let me tell you this, what I lost I gained and made up for in the hair, legs and other departments, Merlin did I make up for it in the chest department. Luckily for me this whole ordeal is not just physical but also mental to, imagine if it had only been physical, honestly the identity crisis and trauma I could have suffered. Did Sirius or my parents even think of the consequences if the transformation had not reversed properly? Now to answer your questions, well, first our engagement is now official. Your grandpa Diggory sure had excellent taste in jewellery, especially when he chose that ring. He really must have loved your grandmother very much to chose such a ring and think her worthy of its beauty. Now as for your question concerning whether my attraction for witches remained, particularly for a certain red haired Ginny Weasley, the answer unfortunately is no. The only thing I now find even remotely attractive about her is the colour of her hair, hell I am still a Potter male or female, and we Potters love ourselves a redhead. So the answer to where my interests lay is no to liking witches, it died along with my manhood. My idea of attractive would either be you, or Fred and George and even Bill Weasley. It is just as I said it is on a mental scale to and not just physically. I feel sick with guilt even though it is no fault of my own that Ginny is going to end up hurt. I cannot live a lie and be in a relationship with another witch, even if I was gay, which I am no more then you are. In any case it would do Ginny no favours as she is no more gay then I am. As for me being infertile, I have no idea and let us hope not. I will have to have a talk with Madame Pomfrey and have her give me a full physical when I return to Hogwarts. I assure you I want children, even more so now that I know I will get to bond with them on a level that a father cannot. Now as for you and me dying, well, you have already had a brush with your maker, while I have mine on a yearly basis, bloody sad but no less true. We are at war so who honestly knows what will happen in regards to whether we live or we die. As for Cho, well I recommend you fully brace yourself for what I am about to say, as I have no intentions whatsoever of holding back or as the muggles say goes, sugar coating the truth. What can I say it must be the newly gained female inner bitch in me? Cho not being happy about our betrothal, to be quite honest I could care less. She may not be able to have you for yourself, but then again nor can Ginny have me now. Do you think she will even think about the other and younger witch who unfortunately has more to lose then she will, after all Ginny and I were dating, while you and Cho on the other hand were not. Her parents did not have her betrothed when she was only three months old, so I reckon she does not even have a damn clue about the situation. She only gives a damn about the fact she cannot have you for herself. I doubt she has even spared a thought for the complications that have and will occur with being betrothed and not actually getting to choose the person you are to marry. She does not have the number one cause of this war out for her blood. She has not spent the past sixteen years without parents, she grew up with hers who loved her and most likely spoiled her rotten with material possessions and whatever else she asked for. She sure as hell did not spend the last sixteen years of her life apparently under a glamour charm for her own good. She can go out into public and not have to worry about accidentally revealing a cursed scar on her forehead that causes mind-numbing agony. A scar which bleeds when the dark tosser who gave it to her when he tried to murder her when she was a year-old from inside of her crib after watching him kill her mother. She does not feel pain in the scar in question when the dark tosser is in a rage or worse yet when he is in a good mood he will send visions of others being tortured, raped, and murdered. He even once back in my sixth year sent me a vision of his snake familiar Nagini swallowing a child whole, a child no older then two or maybe three years of age. I had to watch and listen to the child screaming in agony and terror as that dirty great snake fed on her. I suspect Cho is in love with you as I was with Ginny before I changed back, well, guess what, I still love her, even if it is no longer sexual or romantic. I could lose her altogether, not that I would honestly blame her if I do. Merlin Cedric this whole situation seriously messed up as you would not believe. Why the hell will fate not let me ever be normal? I know I sound like I am whining and feeling sorry for myself, but I spent sixteen years thinking I am one thing only for it to turn out that I am opposite. That fucking messes with my head something terrible Cedric, it really does you have no idea. Now take note of this as I am only going to mention this once. I will write a letter to Sirius when I am finished writing this one. I am going to let him know that I will be getting on the Knights bus to The Leaky Cauldron, where I intend to rent a room until after breakfast. There is no way in hell I have any intention of staying around for my relatives to see me like this, they already see me and think me to be a freak of nature, I am not going to add to that thank you very much. I will leave a note telling them that I am gone and not to expect ever to see me darken their doorstep ever again if I can help it or have any say in the matter. You may think I am being a fool, taking unnecessary risks and putting myself in jeopardy, but to tell you the truth I could honestly care less about what The Order think after tonight. If it ain't one thing kept from me then it is something else, always something else damn it. Besides, it is not like anyone is actually going to recognise me I look decidedly different if you get my full meaning here. I will not wear my glasses, but my magical contacts instead, those frames are just as much a part of the image of ‘The Boy Who Lived’ as that Merlin forsaken ugly scar is. Well, I say boy, but really should say ‘The Girl Who Lived.’ Both you and I know the press will end up throwing a fucking mass picnic when they catch wind of this. You can rest assured that when I check in at the pub I do not plan on giving my real name. As long as no one sees that good for nothing cursed scar on my forehead no one will be any of the wiser to exactly who they are dealing with. I want you to meet me at the pub at eight and tell Tom that a Jamie Evans is expecting you for breakfast when you ask for my room number. I want you to inform Tom that we are ready for breakfast and can he deliver it to the room. I figured it would suit us to eat in my room and talk and, oh believe me we really need to talk. 

Harry  
PS. DO NOT CALL ME BLOODY HARRIET!

 

Harry scanned the through the letter and decided it would do and if he became offended on Cho's behalf then that was just too damn bad. She was by no means going to make any apologies, especially when she meant every word she had wrote. If there was an issue, well, that was tough shit no two ways about it. Harry was not in the mood or in the right mind right then to play all sweet and nice. There would be no ass kissing for this newly reinstated witch thank you very much.

She folded the two sheets of parchment in half and found an envelope, placed the parchment inside and sealed it shut. She had written on both sides of the parchment, she supposed she had ranted quite a bit, but if he was to marry her then the future hubby needed to know what he was letting himself in for before he said I do. She wrote in neat writing the name Cedric Diggory on the front of the envelope before placing it to one side on the desk so there was enough space to start on the letter for Sirius.

Hedwig seeing that a letter was written and sealed in an envelope ready for her to take, let out a hoot and flew over to Harry and held out her leg for her Mistress to attach her letter. Harry chuckled warmly and lovingly ruffled her familiar's feathers and cooed gently to her, "Not yet girl, I have one more letter left to write then you can take them." Hedwig hooted again before she flew back over to her perch on the headboard of the bed.

Harry sighed as she suddenly realised she needed to put the emerald green ink away and get her regular none fancy black kind out from her trunk. She also needed more parchment, an envelope and a different quill, not wanting to dip a quill covered in emerald green ink into a pot full of black ink. 

She removed her trunk from her pocket and placed it on the floor at the side of her desk before taking her wand, pointed it at the trunk and returned it to its original size before removing the locking charm. She opened the lid and looked inside for the black ink, along with more parchment, an envelope and a clean quill.

Once she found the items she needed she placed the emerald green ink and the other quill back inside of the trunk. She left the lid open knowing she would need to return the black ink and the quill to the trunk once finished writing the letter. She opened the small bottle of ink, dipped the end of the quill into the inkwell, and put the quill to parchment and began to write.

To my secret keeping Dogfather (Prick)

You totally deserved that regardless that you sworn to secrecy by my parents; to be honest I do not give a toss. It is my life and not yours, I should be the one who decides what happens in it and the first to know about anything that concerns me. Luckily, for you the transformation was mental as well as physical, through I have to ask whether anyone actually thought of the consequences if everything had not gone as it should? Knowing my luck, I could have most likely end up with a body and identity crisis for Merlin's sake. I am going to be ever so blunt here and do not give a damn if you find this embarrassing, ha, hell all the better I would say. I have lost a stone and a half, yeah that stone and a half which Madame Pomfrey, Mrs. Weasley along with Hermione went to pains length to try and get me to gain, what a bloody waste of time and arguments to force me to eat more. I now stand at five foot and four inches, a full inch I have lost right there, an inch I minded very much loosing. However, let me tell you this, what I have lost I gained in the length of my legs and my figure reminds me of an hourglass actually. On the plus side, Quidditch has kept me in amazing shape. My legs, what was that saying Fred and George used when talking about Angelina, legs up to her ass was it. Yeah that pretty much sums up my legs now, trust me I am not complaining, these legs of mine are what is making up my height now. As for my hair, well, I cannot honestly ever see that sticking up again anytime soon if ever. Thanks for the clothing and underwear, I needed them. I am really glad there was built in support in the tank top as there was no bra in the box, just as well really as I have no bloody clue how to put one on. This whole thing might work out as I do not feel like I am in the wrong body, yet it did not come with all the bloody female know how thank you very much. I am probably the only seventeen-year-old witch or even muggle who does not know how to use a bra, that fucking humiliating Sirius! My back is kind of feeling uncomfortable, and I have a feeling that it would not hurt, or at least a lot less wearing a bra. I do not know how I know that, hell maybe it is a female thing that all females know regardless that they spent sixteen years thinking they are a bloke damn it! Now as for Cedric Diggory, well, I am now officially engaged and could have not asked for nor hoped for a better engagement ring it is perfect. Were you aware that it belonged to his grandma Diggory? Now it's mine and will be as such until the day I die, unless I am discovered to be infertile or I or Cedric end up dead in this fucking soul draining war. The third and final clause does not apply to either Cedric or me. Let me be the first to tell you I now find wizards appealing, which in turn means I am no longer a witch lover. I discovered this as I tried to picture Ginny, you know the red haired witch who is supposed to be my girlfriend? Yet I felt nothing, nothing remotely sexual or romantic towards her, except I still find her red hair attractive, but that is all I do find attractive about her now. I still love her, yet I do not feel the need to kiss or shag her nor do I want to marry her and have children with her. Do you wish to know how much of a lesbian I in fact am not, oh, I am going to tell you, do not think I will not do it. Fred and George sent me an issue of Play Wizard among other items they believe any seventeen year-old wizard should have, namely a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Oh, and no Sirius before you ask I am not sharing a single drop with you, buy your own damn whiskey. Do you wish to know what I felt as I stared at the witch fondling and pulling at her fake breasts and licking her lips and batting her fake eyes lashes at me from the front cover of the magazine? Nothing, I felt absolutely nothing, no lust or arousal, just stone cold nothing. Actually, no, that is not entirely true, I did feel something, try disgust and distaste. No, I thought of Cedric Diggory, and Fred and George and even Bill Weasley. I thought whoa they are a bit of alright and I would not mind shagging them. Huh, too bad Bill is happily engaged to Fleur, or George who is crazy in love with Angie. Fred fancies Hermione and needs to pull his head out of his ass before she finds someone else. Yeah, and she fancies him to, she is just under the impression that he only sees her as nothing more than his little brother's bookworm best friend. As for Cedric Diggory, I would not say no to someone locking me up inside of a hotel room with him alone for a whole week, getting to know him more ways than one. However, marriage, arranged one at that, what the hell? Let me tell you this, when it comes to my children, I will not be subjecting them to what Cedric's parents and mine have done to him and me. In fact, mother said in her letter that dad would not ever admit to wanting such a thing to happen, but I would be doing him a favour if I abolished the tradition of arranged marriage for the future Potter generations. Trust me I am more than happy to comply and abolish the practice in Cedric and my family. Now Sirius, tell me what the hell I am supposed to do about Ginny when she sees me like this? She sent me a bracelet intertwined with leather cords of black, scarlet and gold. She even had our initials engraved into the leather side by side. Where the hell did she even get the Galleons to buy them, I bet she saved up for Merlin knows how long. She even said in her letter that she is wearing the twin, which in turn I did not put mine on, it does not seem right, so it is in my trunk. I have a feeling when she sent that bracelet the meaning behind it was not friendship. Damn it, I feel like shit even though it is not my fault, far from it. I do not want to hurt her she does not deserve that. You knew I would change back, so why the hell did someone who knew not try and discourage me from dating her? Why did you not try and get Cedric to spend more time with me after he found out, at least as my friend seeing as before now I was a fellow wizard to him? I am going to lose Ginny, Sirius, I know it and the thought makes me feel sick, I do not want to lose her. I wish the blow she is going to receive could somewhat lessen, for example if she would only notice Neville. He has had a crush on her ever since he asked her to be his date to the Yule Ball back during the Triwizard Tournament. Oh yeah, and I received my Hogwarts letter and a note from professor McGonagall, I am still Captain of the Quidditch team. Speaking of her note, I need to have a talk with her and will even get down on my hands and knees and beg her not to allow what she said in her letter to happen, screw pride, my sanity depends on it. And if Albus Dumbledore and his precious Order wants me to finally do Voldie in, then at least have the bloody courtesy to let me accomplish it with my sanity intact, it's the very least you can do. Damn it, Professor McGonagall plans to remove me from the boy's dormitory, which I have no issue and agree with that decision. What I do not agree with is the fact she wants to shove me in the girl's dormitory. She even wants me to share a shower room with the seventh year girls, who consist of Lavender bloody Brown and Parvati Patil. What is worse is the fact I wager Hermione is not going to be in the girl's dormitory this year, and most likely got the status of Head girl. She is not going to be there to keep me sane, nor stop me and hold me back from hexing Lavender, the gossiping airheaded bitch to hell and back again. I never quite forgave her for talking to Skeeter and telling all those lies about Hermione and me. She was jealous all because Krum, an international Quidditch star wanted Hermione instead of her. He saw what I am certain Fred has seen when he looks at Hermione. He saw a beautiful witch and not a bushy haired and bossy bookworm know-it-all. As a wizard Lavender was just an airheaded annoyance to me, who constantly tried to cosy up to me for a date so she could have her fifteen minutes of fame and say she had dated ‘The Boy Who Lived’. But now as a witch, I hate her, and think she is a gossiping airheaded slut, I mean seriously she has practically spread her legs for any wizard who will give her the time of day after Ron broke up with her and Seamus turned her down flat at the end of sixth year. The middle of sixth year for Lavender is what I am betting was the start of her becoming the resident Gryffindor slut. Professor McGonagall had said in her letter that if Lavender or Parvati see any reason to complain about me being placed with them in the dormitory or sharing a shower room with me, then she said that rooms of my own with be provided for me. I swear to Merlin, if they do not protest, I will sure as hell give them something to protest. I swear I will either be sentenced to Azkaban or Lavender will spend a month in the hospital wing being treated for all kinds of hex and spell damage. Now pay attention to what you read because you will need these details I am about to give to find me later on this morning. I am going to catch the Knights bus to The Leaky Cauldron, where I plan to rent a room until after breakfast. Do not try and stop me as it will not get you anywhere fast with me, especially with how I feel about you, Remus and this whole situation. Besides, I am of age and can legally drink and buy alcohol and do magic, never mind rent a room at a pub without my secret keeping Dogfather having to hold my hand in the process. I rented my first room and practically stayed for the entire summer when I was only twelve going on thirteen, so at seventeen I would wager I am even more capable now, more so than ever. Oh and another thing, the reason why you won't find me here, why I won't wait to be collected, well, I am not going to stop around to allow my bastard good for nothing relatives to wake to see me like this. They already view me as I freak that they end up forced to take into their home, why the hell add fuel to an already raging fire so to speak. Honestly I will be fine, and if it makes you feel any better, not that I honestly wish you to feel as such right now, but if it will get you off my case I promise I will set up wards around my room, multiple wards. I have been training with whom I deem the best since after my fifth year, trust me I am good to go. Cedric will come and see me at eight and have breakfast in my room, as we need to talk. I need to get any awkward questions between Cedric and me out of the way before I see anyone, which includes, Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Come at nine thirty and bring Remus and Tonks with you. Tell Tonks I need a bra, could she bring one with her and maybe help and show me how magically to adjust it to fit until I can buy one of my own. Finally, I have the locket and the Potter family ring on. The locket is perfect, and I cannot help feel I know the tune that comes out of locket, as if I heard it a long time ago. Oh, by the way thanks for the broom and the clothes, I appreciate it. I cannot wait to try out the broom, even though I bet you are giving it to me now as a buttering up tactic. You are all too aware and know I am pissed at you right now, nice try you sly old mutt. I will see you, along with Remus and Tonks at The Leakey Cauldron at nine thirty, and remember to ask for the room number of Jamie Evans. 

Harry  
PS DO NOT CALL ME HARRIET!

 

She read through what she had written and nodded satisfied that she had covered what needed to be in the letter. The letter did not even begin to scratch the tip of the proverbial iceberg, they were going to have words whether Sirius or Remus liked it or not. She wanted answers, needed to have them in fact, to understand whomever the fool who had invented that glamour was what they could possibly have been thinking and whether they had their head examined for brain damage.

She folded the parchment, placed it inside of a nearby envelope, sealing it shut before she wrote Sirius Black, 12 Grimmauld Place on the front of the envelope in the same black ink used to write the letter. She called out to Hedwig as she picked up both letters and said, "Come here girl, I am ready for you now." Hedwig flew over, landed on the edge of the desk and held out her leg for Harry to tie the letters. She listened as her Mistress told her, "I need you to take a letter to Cedric first then to Sirius, and once you have delivered Sirius's letter I want you to stay with Hermione, who is already at headquarters where Sirius is."

Hedwig gave a hoot and an affection nip to Harry's finger then flew out of the open window after the letters were secure. Harry watched her go and let out a sigh of relief as she noted Hedwig had nipped her finger like was custom with them, which meant she had no problem with her Mistress instead of Master. Harry supposed her now being female might even make Hedwig more comfortable then she was before, who knew. 

Harry watched until Hedwig was out of sight before reaching over to close the window for the last time. She then gathered her ink and quill, put them back into her trunk before closing the lid, replaced the locking charm, before she shrank it down again. She picked it up and put it back inside of her hoody pocket for safekeeping. She patted her pocket, making double certain it was secure and would not fall out during her journey to The Leaky Cauldron, knowing exactly how rough riding on The Knights bus could be.

Lastly, she bent down, lifted the loose floorboard and checked that she had not left anything behind. Once satisfied that she had not, she cancelled the silencing charm in the room, yet not the one she had placed on her feet, in fact she recast it making it stronger. She then took hold of her hair, lifted the hood and tucked all of it inside and pulled it over her head, leaving a few long strands to hang loosely in front of her. She finally took one last look around the room before turning and exiting out the door, quietly closing it behind her for the final time.

She moved along the landing, whispering the counter charm to the silencing charm she had cast earlier, doing the same with the stairs once she reached the bottom. She let out a sigh, glad step one was completed, step two write note for bastard good for nothing relatives. She quickly found a muggle pen and paper near the phone in the hallway on the side table. She took the pen, put it to paper, and started to write.

The note that supposed to be quick and to the point turned into a page long letter of everything she had ever thought or had wanted to say about or to her relatives. What better opportunity than now, she was leaving, planning never to set her eyes on that disgusting and classless snob of a family again?

To my piss poor excuse for relatives

I am leaving now and do not worry I have not left anything behind for either one of you to destroy out of petty spite. I made double sure to check and made certain nothing could be left for me have to come and collect. It will almost seem like I never slept in that room, Dudley can have it back to put all kinds of crap under the sun in there if he wishes. I am now seventeen and in my world considered of age. I can do magic legally wherever and whenever I please, which is a good thing for you three that I will not be around to test some of my favourites on you. I will not be back if I have any say in the matter or can help it. There are so many things that I have thought about or wanted to say to you all over the years, no better time than the present I suppose. You have gone out your way at every turn to make the years I have spent underneath this roof a living hell, congratulations. Whoever will you get to clean house and cook the meals and slave after you all, perhaps you will have to get your boney finger out of your ass Aunt Petunia or try asking those fat bastards of a husband and son of yours to get off of their fat asses and help for a change. I doubt you would hire a cook, cleaner or gardener, hell no one would ever be able to work to your impossible standards, nor could you truly afford it either. Despite what you may think you and your husband are not high class but in fact snobs with not a single classy bone in either of your bodies combined. You act and pretend to be something, which not only are you not but also could never accomplish, not truly. Oh, and just so that we are clear, my parents had a hell of a lot more class in their little fingers then the pair of you have or ever will have in your entire bodies combined. 

Your reluctant Nephew Harry James Potter

 

She put the pen down and moved the paper closer to the phone so one of her relatives will easily enough find it. She then turned towards the front door, not once looking back as she opened it and stepped out of it, having no need or want to look back. She looked around after closing the door as quietly as possible behind her and noted the street was still dark, understandable considering after all it was only half past two in the morning.

As she walked away from number four Private Drive for the final time, or what she had honestly thought to be the last, was unaware that her Aunt heard the front door open and close. She stood looking out of the corner of the curtain of the window of her and Vernon's bedroom. She watched as her Nephew walked away into the night, knowing somehow that he was not just going for a very early morning stroll. No, she knew he was finally going for good and good riddance to freaks she thought sourly. If only she knew just how enraged she and Vernon would be when they found their Nephew's letter of colourful home truths later on that morning.


	2. Chapter Two: Confrontations & Makeup Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cedric bond over breakfast and Harry gets her first makeup lesson and Sirius and Remus learn too late it is not wise to piss off female Harry. Harry delivers a few colourful home truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. I am noticing a lack of comments but a large part of me is glad for that. I have come to learn over the years writing that sometimes no feedback is considered a blessing in my experience, though this story is doing well on FF.NET so who knows.
> 
> I still do not own Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

 

Harry removed the silencing charm from her feet after leaving Private Drive and listened to the sound of her feet on the tarmac as she walked along for the next ten minutes not once slowing down. As soon as she reached the end of the street, she continued for another five minutes before reaching a very familiar looking park. 

She stopped and lifted the hem of her hoody and reached into the back pocket of her jeans where she had placed her wand. She lifted her arm with her wand held out as if flagging down a taxi, and within seconds there is a flash followed by a loud bang, revealing a familiar purple triple decker bus. It screeched to a halt and stopped inches from the pavement where Harry stood.

Harry smiled slightly as she took in the sight of the purple triple decker bus, thinking of how this was a part of the world she rightfully belonged. She beamed as she caught the sight of Stan Shunpike and watched as he visibly faltered and blushed brightly. He stuttered out nervously, "Welcome to The Knights Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning Miss."

Harry inwardly smirked as she realised for once her looks are what is interesting about her, instead of her famed scar, which was rather quite entertaining and a sure ego boost. Apparently, she was not too hard on the eyes of the typical heterosexual wizard, especially if good ole Stan's reaction was anything to judge. She realised she could have quite a bit of fun here if she played the situation very carefully, very carefully as she did not want to embarrass Stan too much or mentally scar him.

Stan was shocked beyond reason, having not met a witch as beautiful or with such a perfect smile as this little Miss had. Seeing how shocked he was, Harry decided to start with a little harmless fun, and held out her hand as she said, "Pleased to meet you Stan, I am Jamie Evans." This only made Stan blush all the brighter and harder as he shook her offered hand clumsily with nerves. Beautiful witches never smiled or willing offered to shake his hand and tell him their name.

Whilst Stan was shaking her hand, Harry inwardly marvelled at the evident effect she was having on the wizard in front of her. Sure, she noted some people could consider her somewhat attractive when she looked in the mirror earlier, but the way Stan was reacting to her anyone would honestly think she was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen.

She cleared her throat as she noticed Stan had been holding her hand perhaps a tad too long to consider normal. Stan blushed again, and quickly released her hand when he caught onto the fact he had held on for too long. He felt such an idiot, surely the stunning witch was most probably regretting offering her hand to him. When he looked down and he saw her beautiful engagement ring he felt knowing disappointment. Of course, the beautiful little Miss was taken, seriously how could she honestly not be looking like that?

Harry smiled at him in gentle indulgent amusement as she thinks, 'Poor Stan, I wonder how cruel this must make me?' She asked him gently, "Now Stan, do you think you could perhaps do me a favour, I need to get to The Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible, it is so late after all and I hope Tom will be willing to provide me with a room. I could also use a bed to get my head down until we arrive if that is not too much trouble."

Stan quickly stood to one side and gestured with his hand for her to step aboard the bus. She reached into her hoody pocket, took out her money pouch and counted the correct amount, before she replaced the pouch back inside of her hoody. She stepped onto the bus and handed the Galleons over to Stan. Stan called out to the bus driver, "The Leaky Cauldron, take it away, Ern." The doors closed and with a bang and a flash, The Knights Bus vanished out of sight leaving Magnolia Crescent behind.

Harry quickly grabbed onto the nearby rail as she followed Stan down the bus to the first available empty bed. Stan gestured to the bed, pulled out a ticket from the ticket device in his hand and handed it over to Harry, who accepted the ticket. She sat down on the bed as Stan moved back down the bus to the front, giving her one last quick glance.

She is glad to be sitting and not standing with the rough motion of the bus, very glad. She leaned back and swung her legs up onto the bed and laid back, and laid her head on the pillow as she tried to relax, which is no easy feat with how the bus is moving as if on the rails of a roller coaster. No matter how often she wondered how they do not hit other cars on the road, she never figured it out.

It hardly seemed like five minutes since she closed her eyes, but sure enough she can feel the bus stopping and had to grab a hold of the railing of the headboard unless end up thrown from the bed and onto the floor as the bus lurched to a rough stop. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and noticed Stan eyeing her as she stood up. She walked down the length of the bus and said to him as she passed by, "Thanks for the ride, Stan." Stan stuttered as the doors swung open, "You're welcome Miss, see you again." Harry waved over her shoulder as the doors closed again and The Knights Bus vanished with another flash and bang.

She shook her head in disbelief as she walked towards the entrance of the pub. She could hardly wait until he found out exactly who was responsible for turning him into a stuttering and blushing mess with just a smile and a shake of his hand. Poor Stan, she hoped he did not react badly when he finds out the truth, and she knows he will at some point, yeah, him and the rest of the wizarding world. She grimaced at the thought, knowing it will be total chaos.

Harry stepped inside of the pub and noticed how deserted it was, which was hardly surprising when you considered it was well after two in the morning. Tom looked up when he heard someone enter and his eyebrows practically disappeared up into his baldhead. "Not safe Miss for you to not be at home at this late hour, what brings you here?" he asked her from his place behind the bar.

Harry smirked slightly, thinking if only Tom knew exactly whom he was talking to right then. Harry replied, "I am aware, all too aware actually." She added, "If you have a room available then I could use a bed until after breakfast. Considering the late hour I am willing to pay double for the room and for breakfast to be delivered to the room at eight sharp." She hoped he agreed because she knew she could not go back to the Dursley's, in fact she would rather walk the streets until morning then go back there in a billion and one years.

Tom nodded and moved from behind the bar and made his way over to the door and relocked it again. He then walked back over to the bar and went behind it as he replied, "Of course Miss, you are lucky to be able to get a room as I am fully booked bar two rooms, which one was due to a last minute cancellation." Harry nodded and asked as she walked up to the bar, "How much?" Tom replied, "Four Galleons and six Sickles Miss, normally I would be six, but because it is so late I am willing to cut the price by two Galleons."

Harry reached into the pocket of her hoody and took out her money pouch, counted out the correct amount and placed it down on the bar counter with her right hand, which caused Tom's eyes to narrow as he spotted the ring on her middle finger. He recognised the same ring once having encircled the same finger of a young James Potter, who would come with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin when they were in their teens and stopped by for a bite to eat during visits to Diagon Alley in the summer.

Harry froze as she spotted exactly where Tom's narrowed eyed gaze was currently resting. She cleared her throat nervously, and took out her wand and cast a silencing charm. She then asked, "Tom, please excuse the need for the silencing charm, but it is necessary I am afraid. I was wondering might I ask a huge favour of you." Tom's eyes narrowed more as he asked, "Like what, Miss?"

Harry licked her lips nervously as she replied, "What I am about to reveal must not under any circumstances leave this pub or between you and I regardless of the charm. For what I am about to reveal will seem unbelievable and crazy, but believe me when I say it is true and you must not tell anyone who I am nor that I am here." Tom asked, "Why and what do you mean?" Harry replied, "Because if this gets out before I am ready for it to, then the press would have a field day, particularly Rita bloody Skeeter. I am an all time favourite victim and gossip fodder for that nosy and vindictive bitch." 

Harry can practically feel her teeth set on edge as she thinks of what that bitch will write about her when it gets out about her situation, perhaps she needed a not so little reminder about Hermione and the information Hermione has on her. There was nothing quite the likes of a good dose of blackmail to make things run more smoothly, Harry inwardly smirked at the thought.

Tom frowned and said, "You talk Miss as if you were ‘The Boy who lived’, as if you were as popular as he. Why would Rita Skeeter be after gossip about you, no offence Miss?" Harry shook her head and smirked as she replied, "Oh no, none taken." She added, "Look at me Tom, look very, very closely, particularly at my eyes, if the family ring on my finger is not enough to tell you exactly who I am, and why Skeeter would be after even the smallest speck of dirt she can scrape up on me."

Tom did as told and looked very carefully at Harry's eyes, taking in the bright emerald green, framed stunningly by very long and dark feather-like lashes. He suddenly gasped as it mentally clicked, knowing only two people with eyes of such a vibrant shade of emerald green. One was dead, being Lily Potter, nee Evans, while the other was ‘The Boy Who Lived’, Harry Potter. He refused to contemplate that this witch could be that same person, for ruddy Merlin's sake Harry Potter, last he checked was very much a wizard. Nevertheless, how on Earth could she have the Potter family ring, only someone carrying the blood and being the actual true heir could wear the ring without receiving a terribly painful hexing in the process of putting it on?

Harry sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes as she complained half-heartedly, "Oh Tom, really are you honestly going to make me show it to you? You know how I prefer to keep it hidden or else I would risk being bloody mobbed and people gaping at me." She inwardly sighed wondering why he could not have made this easier so she did not have to flash that bloody scar.

Tom shook his head and paled as Harry reached up and lowered the hood of her hoody, before lifting her left hand to her forehead and moved her hair to one side and revealed what Tom had been dreading. There it was there was the infamous lightning bolt scar as clear as day. He choked out in awed disbelief, "Harry Potter, but how?" Tom was stunned, how could this possibly be Harry Potter, regardless of the infamous scar attesting to such.

Harry replied, "I cannot tell you much, only that this is not temporary or the end result of a potions accident or other magical means gone wrong. This is the true me, at least appearance wise anyhow, my personality is as it was except for a few female traits, obviously being female now, well, that understandably tends to happen."

She snorted and rolled her eyes as she added, "Can you honestly imagine what the wizarding world is going to say and how they will react when they learn their bloody precious saviour; ‘The Boy Who Lived’ in reality is really ‘The Girl Who Lived’ and has been all along?" She could not help but feel bitter, nor hide this fact from the barkeeper, not that at this point she wanted to. Hell, she figured that at least someone in the wizarding world should be aware of exactly how bitter the precious fucking saviour felt.

Tom's eyes widened as he saw her eyes flash with what resembled emerald green fire and the undeniable sound of the cold bitterness in her voice. Tom realised with dawning understanding that she resented her fame and the attention that came with the fame in question. He honestly had not realised until then how the attention he knew she hated could make her as bitter as it had. However, seeing the reality of just how bitter she in fact was made him understand. He made a mental note in the future to try and help her avoid as much unwanted attention as possible, at least when on his premises.

She added coldly, not being able to stop herself from talking, desperately needing to vent to someone, a sympathetic ear. She had a feeling she could trust the barkeeper, and had no idea why it was just a feeling, one that she trusted. "I spent sixteen years as a boy, totally in the dark over the fact I was not a wizard but a witch instead. I found out at the stroke of midnight just how much of a wizard I am not, due to a very painful process that changed me back to my true form." She added, "Now I am of age I guess it was time to change back."

Tom had a knowing look as he said, "I wager you were disguised to protect you from the other pureblood families, who would have taken an advantage of a female heir. And now that your inheritance is yours no one can rightfully contest that." He added at her shocked expression, "Ah, I see that I am correct." Oh, he had not wanted to be, he really had not, yet all of the facts she had provided pointed to it and nothing else.

He continued, "The Potters are not the first nor will they be the last pureblood family to have their heir be born a witch. Unlike your parents, who I suspect only had the disguise last until you come of legal age, some families, particularly the dark ones make it so that the heir never changes back, never knowing who they truly are." He shook his head, feeling rather uneasy at the thought.

Harry asked, "How do you know this?" Tom replied as he fetched a room key for her, "Because it has happened every now and then for centuries upon centuries, Miss Potter." Harry took the key he offers to her and said, "Tom I need to register under the name of Jamie Evans, and that is the name Cedric Diggory will give at eight this morning. I am expecting him for breakfast, so could you please have breakfast delivered to my room as soon as he arrives?"

She continued after pausing briefly, "And at nine thirty Sirius Black, along with Remus Lupin and Tonks will accompany him, and will also use the name I have given." She concluded after another brief pause and said, "Do not allow them access to my room before nine thirty I give my permission to stop them, Sirius and Remus more so then Tonks. If she somehow ends up at my room before the time stated that will not really matter, just the other two is an issue."

Tom nodded and replied, "Very well Miss Potter, I shall take care of that for you. Now to bed with you Miss, it has gone three in the morning, almost four." It is as he says this that Harry noticed Tom is in his pyjamas. She replied, "Yes thank you, I am aware it is late, if the fact it is dark outside did not clue me in, then the fact you are clearly dressed for bed did."

She asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you still a wake Tom, I figured the pub would have closed by now?" Tom replied, "Ah, I got up to use the bathroom when I heard The Knights Bus arrive and looked out my bedroom window and saw you heading for the pub. Regardless of the hour I could not turn away a young witch at this hour and figured it being as late as it is you would not be after a drink."

Harry nodded gratefully as Tom led her out of the bar area and up the stairs where all of the rooms were located. They walked for a minute before stopping in front of a door with big brass number 20 on it. Tom wished her a good night and continued on to his own bed. Harry placed the key in the lock, turned it to the right, before turning the brass knob and then pushing forwards.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her and immediately used the key to lock the door and left it in the lock. She then cast four different locking charms one after the other. She used her wand to create two different wards around the door, which would set an alarm off only she could hear if anyone came to the door and knocked. She meant what she wrote in her letters to Cedric and Sirius, that she would put up wards and she had done just that.

She then went over to the bed and removed her trunk from her hoody pocket, before she reversed both the locking and shrinking charms after placing it on the ground at the foot of the bed. She placed her wand on the bed and removed her trainers, followed by her hoody and tank top and lastly her jeans, leaving her knickers on. She then leaned over, opened the lid of her trunk and reached inside for the pyjamas she had magically adjusted to fit properly. Once she located them, she quickly slipped into them before closing the lid of her trunk after she placed the clothing she had wore inside.

She grabbed her wand, pulled down the covers on the bed before climbing in, and pulled the covers over her after settling in a comfortable position. She made sure to place her wand underneath her pillow for safekeeping and easy and quick access should she need it in a hurry. Within moments of getting comfortable and settling, she closed her eyes and was soon out for the count.

It hardly seemed like she has slept long when the wards alerted her to the fact that someone was at the door and knocking. For a moment she forgot where she was and what had happened, but sighed as she felt her breasts digging into the mattress as she realised she was laying on her front. She sat up when she heard another knock and the alarm only got louder and more persistent in its tone.

She muttered irritably as she glanced down at her chest before she moved the covers a side and grabbed her wand from underneath the pillow, "So much for not being real." She noted that the sun was shining through a crack in the curtains as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, placed her feet on the floorboards before standing, and practically stumbled over to the door.

She quickly disarmed the wards, reversed the locking charms and turned the key unlocking the door. She opened the door only a crack and peaked out with her wand pointed at whoever was standing on the other side. She gazed at the person and gritted her teeth when they started to complain. "Great, just great, you not only have everyone worried out of their minds, regardless of your letters to me and Sirius, you make me wait while you answer the door and have me at damn wand point" Cedric Diggory hissed irritably.

Harry narrowed her eyes dangerously and remarked sourly, "Do not test my patients Diggory, especially as I still have my wand pointed at you and have no issue or any such qualms over treating you to a hex or three for my troubles." Harry stopped talking as she noticed the scowl had melted away to be replaced with a look of awed disbelief as he listened to the sound of her voice, her definitely very female voice.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the door open all the way to allow him to enter. It was then he saw all of her and stuttered out in awed disbelief, "Harry?" Harry snorted and quipped sarcastically, "No Diggory, its Rita bloody effing Skeeter, who the hell do you think it is?" That moment Tom chose to come down the landing pushing a trolley with their breakfast on it.

He explained at Harry's questioning glance as he reached the door, and Cedric was still busy staring at her in shock, "I decided to deliver it myself, not wanting the maids to bother you Miss Potter." Harry smiled at him and said, "Thank you Tom, I appreciate it." Tom nodded and replied, "Not at all Miss Potter, I am happy to be of service."

He started to unload the trolleys contents onto a nearby table big enough for two or three people. Once finished he wheeled the trolley back towards the door, whilst shaking his head when Harry offered him a tip. He eyed Cedric then Harry before he chuckled and said to Cedric, "Ah, shock ain't it Mr. Diggory?" Harry snorted and said sourly, "Oh please Tom, he damn well knew about this before even I did."

Tom visibly winced and replied, "In that case I shall leave you to it." With that, he wheeled the trolley back down the landing, having decided that he was not getting involved. He did not envy the young wizard, seeing that the young witch looked about ready to start hexing something fiercely. He wondered if he would come out of the room in one piece and would the other expected guests either for that matter.

Harry turned on her heel, leaving Cedric to enter and close the door behind him. He inwardly cringed as he realised he was not about to have a quite or civilized conversation or breakfast with his fiancée. He had spotted his grandmother’s engagement ring on her finger, or he supposed it was her ring now. He noted how perfect it looked encircling her long and feminine finger as if it had always belonged there.

He eyed her as he slowly followed her as she made her way over to her trunk and said, "I am going to go and change in the bathroom back into the clothes I wore last night. You can go on ahead to the table, I do not mind if you start breakfast without me." Cedric nodded and made his way over to table and sat down as Harry closed her trunk before she made her way to the bathroom with her clothing in her arms.

Five minutes late she left the bathroom and made her way back over to her trunk and placed a cleaning charm on her pyjamas so they did not make the inside of her trunk stink. After closing the lid and recasting the locking charm, she made her way over to the table to join Cedric. She immediately noticed that he had not started breakfast yet and had waited for her to join him.

Cedric watched in stunned silence as she walked over to where he sat, and keenly noticed how stunning she was, and could not help but take in the sight of her from head to toe. He needed to take in her new assets, assets he knew would eventually be his to explore to his heart's content. Oh, and Merlin he was definitely going to become very acquainted with that hot little body of hers if he had any say in the matter.

First, he took in her long dark raven hair that reached a few inches passed her breasts and a little way from reaching her waist. Oh and those breasts, wow, they were bigger than he expected with her having a slim build, which the tank top she wore enhanced amazingly. Yes, she was slim, but sweet Merlin she had a stunning hourglass figure, and great hips and an incredible ass, which the form fitting black jeans highlighted beautifully. Then there was those legs, wow, those legs seemed like they went on forever, legs up to ass was an adequate description. Then of course the cut of the jeans only made them seem longer then they were, making it seem like they went on for miles.

He appreciated how petite she was, yet at the same time curvy in all of the right places. He could just imagine how stunning her breasts, backside, hips and her legs would look whilst she was in the nude. He inwardly moaned at the thought of the delightful sight she would surely make. He would have had his thoughts proven correct if he had seen her when she had been changing in the bathroom.

He could not help but grin as she took a seat opposite him and shot him a dark glower. That grin vanished as quickly as it appeared as he truly took in her features. They looked like a much softer and more delicate feminine version of her male features. He realised with startling clarity that this was Harry Potter, just softer and very beautiful. Those eyes, that hair colour and pale flawless skin screamed Harry Potter no doubt, like nothing else besides her infamous scar and round framed glasses could.

He asked, "So is the one defining feature of ‘The Girl Who Lived’ still intact?" She sighed knowing exactly what he was asking as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. She pushed her hair to one side and revealed the infamous scar in all of its not so quaint glory. Cedric nodded and said, "Ah sorry, guess you were not that lucky when you changed back." Harry snorted as she moved her hair back in place and said, "I am never lucky, my reputation for a danger magnet speaks for itself." Cedric also snorted, knowing unfortunately she was not joking nor exaggerating as that really was how it is.

He picked up his mug and reached out for the coffee pot, noting how Tom must have realised it was too early to send up tea and that they would need something stronger, pure caffeine for example. He watched as she picked up her fork and knife and started to dig into the bacon, sausage, and fried eggs, with tomatoes, beans, mushrooms and hash browns. Tom had even provided fried bread and black pudding he noted happily, and wondered when the last time he had a breakfast like this was.

Cedric picked up his own fork and knife and smirked as he said, "Two Galleons says your apatite is not as big as it was before the change." Harry stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth and returned his smirk. She replied, "I wonder what I will spend my two Galleons on?" She grinned and added, "Do keep my money safe Diggory." Cedric laughed as he lifted his fork up to his mouth.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Harry sighed and asked, "So have you seen Ginny around headquarters?" Cedric took a bite of fried bread, and sighed as he chewed before swallowing as he thought of how to word is reply. As he finished swallowing he said, "Yeah, I have seen her, she's all excited for your arrival at headquarters today." He wondered how and when he was going to tell her what else he knew and had overheard where Ginny was concerned, he figured it could wait until after she had finished eating.

They continued eating in silence until they had finished and Harry placed her knife and fork down on her empty plate. She leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach with both hands as she let out a happy sigh. She was full, a feeling she had never experienced whilst living at the Dursleys. The last time she remembered eating so much was at the leaving feast at Hogwarts back in June. She knew now that she no longer lived at the Dursley's that her food intake would never be limited like that again.

Cedric eyed Harry's plate and his eyes widened as he let out a low whistle as she looked over at him with a smug smirk curling her corners of her full lips. She chuckled as she took the provided napkin and wiped her mouth and hands clean before throwing it down onto her plate. She drawled in reply, "Apparently I have a fierce apatite, but that most likely has something to do with the fact in the last forty eight hours I have only ate two slices of bread with two thin slices of cheese. There is the food basket Mrs. Weasley sent, which I had a Butterbeer and two chicken legs. Oh yeah, and I had a small piece of chocolate from my birthday present from Angie."

Cedric eyed Harry in disbelief as he asked, "And which of the food did your relatives give you?" Harry replied, "The bread and cheese, which my aunt very begrudgingly gave to me. Trust me that family begrudged me everything they ever gave to me over the last sixteen years, and I do mean everything." Cedric shook his head in disgust before reaching into the pocket of his jeans and taking out his money pouch. He counted out the two Galleons and placed them down on the table in front of her. "You’re two Galleons my lady" he drawled playfully."

He smirked as he placed the pouch back in his pocket and added, "Might I suggest buying yourself an ice cream cone out of that money, you need the sugar to keep your energy up. You are going to need all of the energy you can get, especially today. Plus gaining a pound or two would not harm you either, not that I think there is anything wrong with how you look." Harry smirked and replied, "Right back at you Diggory."

This caused him to smirk as he suddenly remembered a comment from Harry's letter to Sirius, where she had said she would have not minded being locked up for a week inside of a hotel room with him and getting to know him in more ways than one. He would be more than happy to arrange that, yet knew he needed to wait a little while so they could become comfortable with each other. Finally, there was the fact of the matter of whether she was the no sex before marriage type of witch.

He took a deep breath as he realised he needed to inform her of Ginny and what he had found out and accidentally overheard. He said, "Harry, there is something which I feel you need to be made aware of concerning Ginny." He went on at her nod, "You need to know this before you see her as I do not want you to see her next and be caught off guard, the last thing you need or want is to be is caught off guard in the way you will be if left unaware."

Harry frowned as she asked him, "What do you know that I do not?” She paused and added dryly, “Allow me to rephrase that and ask what else you know so far that I don’t?" Cedric winced at the obvious dig and looked noticeably uncomfortable as he replied, "She is still under the impression that you are male, and that when she next sees you she plans to corner you at the first chance she gets. She is sixteen and believes she is ready to lose her virginity to you. She plans to ask you about taking your relationship to the next level, in other words you and her having sex for the first time."

Cedric watched as the colour drained from her face as she asked him, "And how do you know this exactly?" He replied, "I overheard her and Hermione talking about it when I was passing the room they were in, they must have forgotten to close the door or put up a silencing charm. They definitely had no idea that I was nearby and they were not being nearly as discreet as they should have been, especially with Ginny's parents and most of her brother's underneath the same roof.” He shook his head as he added, “I am honestly surprised Hermione did not think to put up any charms or at least close and lock the door."

Harry shook her head and said, "Before last night and I changed back I would have not said no if she had been a hundred percent certain she was ready for us to take that step." She looked uncomfortable and grimaced as she added, "But now it does not hold even the smallest shred of appeal, and this is going to hurt Ginny, which I honestly loath the thought of doing to her of all people."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, "Did Sirius show you the letter I sent to him?" Cedric replied, "Yeah he did, along with Remus and Tonks." Harry nodded and said, "I meant every single last word I wrote." Cedric sighed and said, "I noticed you mentioned that you wished they had made me spend more time with you even as friends. You even wished they had discouraged you from dating Ginny, which I suppose is understandable."

Harry replied, "Well yeah, think about it, if I had gotten to know you on a basis of friendship before I found out I was betrothed to marry you, then it would have not been so much of a shock nor would I feel as pissed off as I currently do. I know nothing much about you, which is hardly ideal to base a marriage on, arranged or not." She paused before adding, "As for Ginny, if I had even the smallest of inklings that anything that has happened and will happen was even a remote possibility I would have tried to avoid falling for her."

She paused to take a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing, "I would have avoided falling for her pretty much like how you were able to with Cho. I know you could have easily fallen in love with her as I did with Ginny. So you can at least understand even a little bit about where I am coming from here." She sighed hoping that he could, it would make their conversation and situation run much more smoothly.

Cedric nodded and replied, "Yeah, I can understand where you are coming from, but the difference here is that even though I tried to avoid it she still fell in love with me, while I unfortunately for her only love her as a friend and a former crush." He continued as he pointed to her engagement ring, "You want to know something truly tactless and heartbreaking about your ring, and yes it is your ring Harry?"

He paused before adding, "When my father gave me my grandma Diggory's engagement ring, guess who else was in the room with me, take a wild guess?" Harry made a choking sound and yelped, "No! Please, please tell me that she was not there in the room." Cedric raised a brow, which was the only answer she needed as she raised a hand to her mouth, which by pure coincidence happened to be the one she wore her engagement ring, the ring in question.

She moaned as she asked, "Please say he in the very least had enough tact to actually keep the damn lid of the box closed?" Cedric snorted and told her, "Oh Harry, this is Amos Diggory we are talking about here, the very same wizard who made a point of bragging about how I beat you at Quidditch in front of the Weasleys and Hermione Granger." He snorted again and added, "He does not care that I would not have caught the snitch if there had not been a rain storm raging around us or Dementors out on the pitch. He I am afraid has an annoying habit of blocking out the parts he does not want to hear or know."

He continued after a brief pause and shared knowing glance with her. "He lifted the lid off the box and revealed my grandma Diggory's engagement ring in front of Cho. He then went on to say, isn't it beautiful my dear, my Cedric's betrothed is one very lucky witch." Harry's jaw dropped and her eyes practically bugged as she commented in a tone of pure incredulous horror, "Holy fucking Merlin, your father is an honest to Merlin tactless imbecile. I am sorry if you find that offensive, but Cedric regardless of whether his heart is in the right place or not, he is a bumbling fool with zero tact. What he did to Cho was beyond cruel and tasteless, no matter how unwittingly so."

She stood up from the her seat at the table and began to pace as she ranted, "Oh my god, he good as rubbed it in her face the fact that you are to marry another that will never ever be her. That such a beautiful ring will never ever be hers or ever encircle her finger.” She paused before continuing, “Oh I do not honestly doubt somebody else will have the honour of seeing their ring encircling her finger, but Cedric unfortunately for her it will not be this beauty." She lifted her left hand as she ceased speaking, and allowed Cedric to eye the ring encircling her ring finger, putting extra emphasis on the point she was making.

Cedric honestly wished that he could find the energy and the will to make even a token protest on behalf of his father, but he could not. The truth of the matter was as much as he loves his father he had to face facts, what she had just said was completely true no two ways about it. She had hit the nail right on the proverbial head when describing his father, her future father in-law.

He watched as all colour suddenly drained from his fiancées beautiful face, hardly believing it was possible for her to become even paler then she already was. He asked in worry, "Are you okay, and what happened?" Harry held up her left hand once more and replied, "I feel sick, having just realised I am wearing an engagement ring, a ring which Ginny is no doubt going to see, and we have not even officially broken up yet." She added, "She is most likely at Headquarters right now totally in the dark and planning how to breech the subject of us making love to each other for the first time."

Cedric felt his eyes widen in alarm, realising the whole process was going to turn ugly, very ugly, most likely as ugly as the situation waiting to happen when Cho found out about Harry and saw her wearing the same engagement ring that his father had unwittingly taunted her over and made her cry. He just hoped there was no cat fight between his fiancée and his friend, hell he even hoped Ginny did not get in on a piece of the action, through it would be understandable if she did.

He stood from his chair around the table and walked over to Harry as he noticed the tears that filled her eyes. He took her into his arms and held her as she silently cried tears of guilt, anger and pure frustration at the completely unfortunate situation. He realised his wife to be was not one of those witches who sobbed loud and dramatic tears, but silent and subdued tears.

He placed a gentle and comforting kiss to her hair-covered head, neither out of sexual need nor anything romantic, just to offer comfort as needed. Through he could not help but note how incredibly soft her hair felt, or how she felt incredible pressed flushed up against his front as she clung to the front of his shirt with clenched fists. She felt soft, yet he could feel curves and toned muscle pressed up against him.

After another minute or so, she pulled back, blushing brightly as she rubbed her eyes with her hands. She said in a choked voice, "Sorry about that, for blubbering all over you like an idiot and getting the front of your shirt all wet and wrinkled." Cedric smiled sympathetically and replied, "Don't be I can perfectly understand that you have had quite a Birthday so far, so I figured after all you have been through and learnt since midnight that you are entitled to a mini meltdown."

Just as Harry was about to reply there came a knock on the door. She cleared her throat and quickly grabbed her wand and made her way over to the door. She placed her free hand on the door handle and opened it quickly and pointing her wand at the three standing on the other side of the door. She rolled her eyes at the lingering silence as the other three took in the sight of her for the first time post glamour, and drawled, "When you are quite finished gaping at me I may consider letting you in."

That did it that snapped them out of their stunned stupors. Sirius exclaimed, "Harriet what the hell were you thinking just taking off like that, even if you did send a letter beforehand?" Remus added, "You had us all worried sick that was completely irresponsible of you." Before they could say more, a seething Harriet Potter, who still had her wand raised, pointed it at two of her three guests.

First, she casted a Silencio on both wizards, followed by giving Sirius a gaudy poodle like perm in Slytherin colours, and also changed the colour of his moustache to Slytherin colours and made it grow down to near his feet in a poodle perm. And for extra measures just because she was feeling particularly vindictive she added a big and ugly neon pink bow on top of his head, much like the one Umbridge wore, along with several smaller ones all scattered randomly in his now poodle like beard. His eyebrows were Slytherin green and silver, curly and bushy and sticking up on end.

Remus on the other hand was now sporting a tall Mohawk, that was neon purple and yellow coloured. His moustache was now orange and grown to the point of being a long beard, separated into sections, plaited and the ends curled, and green and lavender ribbons placed randomly in it. His eyebrows were also orange and curly, and very, very bushy and stuck up on end.

That was not all, oh no not by a long shot; in fact, she had also changed their clothing they were wearing, making certain that they were as humiliating and revealing as possible. For example, Sirius was now dressed in a terrible shade of pink lewd rubber strapless mini dress with black fishnet stockings and suspenders. He now had tall platform strappy sandals in the same colour as the dress. Lastly, he had a huge pink and orange feather boa around his neck and shoulders.

Remus was dressed in what appeared to be a neon orange boob tube made of very shiny PVC with matching hot pants. He also had black fishnets with suspenders and shoes like Sirius, only in orange. To finish a truly ugly shade of pink feather boa wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Both looked beyond positively offensive to the eye of any sane witch or wizard.

Harry finally lowered her wand, and looked positively smug with satisfaction at her humiliating handy work. Tonks exclaimed in shock, "Oh Merlin that is truly offensive!" and doubled over hopelessly with laughter. Cedric yelped and covered his eyes as he exclaimed, "Aahh my eyes!" before he threw back his head and roared loudly with laughter and stumbled over to the table and braced his hands on it to remain standing.

What made Harry smirk in vindictive glee was when the pair stumbled in the too high platforms and had to grab hold of the other to prevent themselves from falling back with legs over head. It was even sweeter still when they got a good look at each other and let out silent screams of horror. What was even more satisfying was when the rubber of Sirius's outfit made a loud and god awful squeaking sound when he moved, which only set Cedric and Tonks off laughing even harder than ever, and Harry too let out a brief snicker. Good, she thought, she was satisfied with their reactions, and felt very much like screaming to for many different reasons.

Sirius and Remus looked positively livid as they turned to face Harry and stumbled into the room with Tonks bringing up the rear, who whilst still laughing managed to close the door shut behind her. Harry waved her wand and conjured a mirror large, wide and long enough for the two to see her rather creative and much deserving handy work if she did say so herself. She was glad of how livid they looked, well that was just peachy fucking keen as far as she was concerned, and she too was livid so it was about time they experienced a taste of what she was feeling.

Sirius made to make a step towards his goddaughter, steam practically coming out of his ears at that point. Harry shook her head and pointed her wand, and commented coldly, "I really would not if I were you, as if you had not noticed yet I still have my wand pointed right at you. Oh and I do not think I have quite gotten my point across just yet, believe me I can get a sight more creative and vindictive. I just need the correct incentive, oh please Dogfather dearest do make my birthday complete and provide me that oh so needed incentive."

Sirius stopped mid-step as he realised that his goddaughter was not kidding around and truly did mean business. By now, Tonks and Cedric had stopped laughing and were wiping away their tears of mirth. They to realised there was no longer anything amusing about the current situation, oh no, it had turned well and truly ugly, very, very ugly and fast.

Tonks slowly lowered the bag she had been carrying to the floor before she straightened up to her full height. She said, "Okay can we please try and talk this through like the reasonable and rational adults that we all are?" Harry replied, not once removing her gaze from her godfather, "If you want that Tonks, you better make these two sit down and listen to what I have to say without interrupting me, because by Merlin I think I have more than damn well earned the right."

Tonks nodded and replied, "Of course Harry, you do prefer Harry, right?" Harry snorted and replied, "Oh don't I just, and now more than anything understand why you hate it when we call you by your first name." Tonks smirked knowingly before saying, "I think it was Sirius calling you Harriet, besides them getting in your face that sparked your reaction." Harry smirked and nodded as Tonks added, "Those two imbeciles do not understand that it's not at all wise to piss off a witch, especially if she has had the kind of night I imagine you have just had." Sirius and Remus would have spluttered in outrage if it were not for the silencing charm hindering them from doing so. 

Tonks turned to face the two idiots she had come with and told them, "You two are going to sit down and behave yourselves until Harry is showered and redressed." She added" Then you two are still going to stay quiet and allow her to have her say, and if that say includes insults hurled at you, then you bet your idiotic male asses you will sit and take it. And if you do not, I will make what Harry has done to you seem like Childs play, oh and believe me it will hurt." She paused once more before she concluded as she took in the red horrified faces of her husband and her cousin, "Am I making myself clear here?" Sirius and Remus nod rapidly knowing she was not messing about, that as an auror she knew an awful lot of nasty spells and hexes. 

There was a lingering silence as Tonks nodded firmly before walking over to Harry and told her, "Go and collect your toiletries from you trunk and whatever else you need. I have a clean set of clothing and shoes for you in my bag." Harry did as told and then allowed Tonks to lead her over to her bag before she led her to the bathroom and closed the door shut firmly behind her.

Once inside of the bathroom Tonks turned to Harry and asked, "Do you need any help washing your hair, seeing as you're not used to taking care of so much hair?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, I think that might be best for the first time, like you said there is so much of it and I had been unprepared for that."

Tonks nodded before she moved over to the shower and switched it on. It was a muggle shower as some of the rooms had muggle showers, bathtubs, or the wizarding equivalent, all depending on whether Tom had muggle or magical guests renting the room. Tonks adjusted the water, while Harry conjured a case to place her contact lenses. The shower was ready by the time she removed her contacts and placed her wand on the side of the sink.

Harry came forward; leaned over the shower towards the showerhead and let the water wet her hair, while Tonks went over to her bag and opened it looking inside for the shampoo she had brought with her. After minute of touching and discarding items inside of the bag, she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a purple substance with a creamy texture that was inside of lilac coloured frosted glass jar. 

Tonks made her way back over to Harry unscrewed the lid off the jar and reached inside with her fingers to scoop up some of the contents. She placed the jar to one side before rubbing her hands together and leaned towards Harrys bent over form and ran her shampoo-covered fingers through the long and wet stands of hair until she had created decent soapy lava. She guided Harry's head down towards the showerhead, allowing the hot water to rinse her hair clear of all soapsuds. 

It took a total of twenty minutes due to how long and thick it was. Tonks marvelled at it, especially seeing how short Harry's hair had been as a male. Once the soap was all out Tonks said, "Strip down and get in the shower and finish off getting washed. Call me back when you are ready for me to come back in. I am going to go try and calm those two idiots outside down some more." 

Just as she turned on heel to leave, Harry called out to her, "Will you grab my glasses for me as I forgot to pick them up out of my trunk before." Tonks nodded and asked before she left, "Any locking charms I should be aware of?" Harry nodded and told her, "Just a regular locking charm for the time being, I plan on using more complex and more than one when I return to Hogwarts." Tonks nodded and opened the door and exited before closing it behind her. 

As soon as she left, Harry stripped out of her clothes and placed them on top of the closed toilet seat. She then walked back over to the shower, stepped inside and submerged herself under the hot spray of the still running water. She let out a low sigh of relief at how heavenly it felt against her skin, and soothed the slight dull throbbing sensation she had felt slowly building up behind of her temples ever since she opened the door to Sirius and Remus.

Meanwhile out in the lounge and bedroom area Tonks walks over to Harry's trunk and could clearly sense the magic around it, and cast a spell to cancel the locking charm. While she was doing that, Sirius, Remus and Cedric sat around the table. Cedric could not look either older wizard in the eye without sniggering, especially whenever Sirius moved the rubber of his outfit would squeak, which only caused Sirius and Remus to scowl more darkly than ever.

Cedric was amazed Harry really had gone and done one hell of a number on them, she had got them good and proper. What she had accomplished was truly offensive not only to look at but also to be on the receiving end of. Tonks smirked over at her husband and cousin, clearly being able to see how Cedric was clearly having a difficult time of not laughing himself sick.

She grabbed the glass case just as Harry called out for her. She noticed the other three look up and heard Cedric say, "Whoa, the sound of that voice that really caught me off guard when I first heard it.” He pause to smirk somewhat ruefully as he added, “And yeah she had her wand pointed at me, threatening to treat me to a hex or three for her troubles." Sirius and Remus also smirked, while Tonks snorted. Indeed, Harry was not one to be messed about with, especially now with how pissed off she was at Sirius and Remus, and perhaps a little at Cedric to.

She left the bedroom and made her way back to the bathroom, knocked on the door and waited for Harry to tell her to come in. Tonks opened and then closed the door behind her after entering. She noticed Harry sat on the closed toilet seat, while her clothing rested in a pile at her feet. She looked all flushed and there are water drops on her flawless pale skin from the shower. There was a soft and fluffy white towel wrapped around her front and another wrapped around her head.

Tonks watched as Harry squinted at her, and knew the other witch needed her glasses. She opened the box, took out the glasses and handed them to Harry, who accepted them with a nod of thanks before slipping them on her face to rest on the bridge of her nose. She took in the site of the very familiar glasses and noted how they did nothing for the younger witch, especially now with her softer and feminine features.

She grimaced and commented, "No offence, but those glasses do absolutely nothing for you, you need a less harsh and softer style of frames." Harry sighed as she replied, "None taken, I was wearing them when I changed back and saw immediately that they are not very flattering to my softer features, which is one of the reasons I changed into my contact lenses, besides the obvious reason that they are considered a well known feature of ‘The Boy Who Lived’.”

Harry visibly grimaced as she added, “But magical or not they are still contacts, which I slept in last night." Tonks winced and commented, "Oh, you’re right about that, magical or not you still should not have slept in them.” She concluded, “They may provide better vision and the colours seem brighter and clearer, but as you said at the end of the day they are still contact lenses magical variety or not."

Harry removed the towel from her head as she stood up from her perch on the close toilet seat. Tonks could honestly not help but stare as she took in the younger witch’s figure wrapped tightly in the towel that ended mid-thigh. It did absolutely nothing to hide her figure, and moulded tightly to her figure, placing extra emphasis on her well-defined hourglass shape, chest, hips, backside and her legs. 

Harry raised a brow in silent question as she noticed how the other witch was silently observing her. Tonks murmured, "Sorry, but sweet Merlin you look incredible." She added, "Have you had any male attention yet?" Tonks knew she had the moment she saw the wicked and shit-eating smirk spread across Harry's face. 

Tonks asked excitedly, "Who and when?" Harry's smirk widened as she replied, "This morning when I got The Knights bus. I saw it arrive and Stan appeared, and I could not help nor stop the beaming teeth showing smile as I thought that finally I am going home, this bus is a part of my world, my true world." 

Tonks smiled and nodded as Harry continued, "Anyhow, it was by chance that I smiled when Stan looked over at me, and I guess the sight of me and my smile took him back, he blushed so brightly and started to stutter like a crazy man. When I gave him the name Jamie Evans and shook his hand, he blushed even brighter and harder, even more so as he shook my hand, but he held on for a bit too long."

She added, "It was kind of amusing, yet flattering and a real nice change to be noticed for how I look and not because of that ugly scar on my forehead and the circumstances surrounding it. Plus, it was a rather nice boost to my ego, I cannot deny it, and not even going to try and bother." 

She concluded around a laugh, "I cannot wait until he finds out whom I am, who he had been reduced to stuttering and blushing mess in front of." Tonks also laughed at that and said, "Oh poor Stan, but I bet you made his morning. I can also understand why you preferred that attention over the kind you usually get because of your scar."

She smiled as she watched Harry run the towel through her hair and raised a brow as she took note of the other witch's chest, remembering what she had wrote in her letter to Sirius. She commented as she nodded towards the others chest, "You were not half wrong when you mentioned in your letter that you figured your back would ache less with the support of a bra." 

Harry asked, "Speaking of my chest is there a way to measure what size I am?" Tonks replied, "We will take you to Madame Malkins and she will measure your chest, waist and hips." She paused before adding, "Once we have your new measurements we are going shopping in muggle London, before returning to headquarters tonight at six thirty. This means we have all day for a bit of first time girl time and retail therapy." She concluded after a brief pause, "We have an appointment at Malkins to have you measured at eleven thirty. First though you need to get you dressed and ready for the day, before you have it out with Sirius and Remus.“ 

She grimaced as something suddenly occurred to her after mentioning Remus’s name. She wondered how Harry would take the news she was about to reveal? “Speaking of Remus there is something he and I need to tell you," she said to Harry. Harry raised a brow and asked, "Like what, maybe perhaps that you and Remus are married?" 

Tonks raised a brow of surprise, while Harry lifted her own left hand and pointed to her own ring. "You have got a wedding and engagement ring which I noticed when you took my hand and led me in here." Tonks flushed and said, "We are so sorry Harry, but Albus believed you needed to stay at your relatives until the blood wards could be strengthened around the house, plus it was for other security reasons." 

Harry asked coldly, "Were you aware that in both of my parent's letters that they said I was not under any circumstances to be sent to and raised by my aunt? My father went as far to say he thought the family was disgusting and would haunt whoever sent me there until their dying day. My mother on the other hand referred to her own sister as jealous and magic loathing, whilst describing my uncle as a repugnant pig."

Tonks gasped before asking, "Do you think Albus is aware?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah I do, everything Albus Dumbledore believes is for the greater good is done. We are like fucking chess pieces on his personal chessboard." Tonks looked stunned at hearing Harry say such things and with such a tone that she was. She had no idea that was the sort of opinion the younger witch held in regards to the Headmaster.

Harry shook her head as she added, "I am not so sure if I truly believe in Albus Dumbledore's motives in this war anymore. Its bring Voldemort down at all costs. I do not feel like a person anymore, but a weapon for Albus Dumbledore to wield at his own convenience and how he sees fit." She paused as Tonks flinched at hearing her say the name Voldemort so casually and without a single flinch.

Harry inwardly sighed at the older witch’s reaction to hearing a name. However, she decided to cater to the older witch’s sensibilities and used a more mocking term of the dreaded name. "I am aware of the steps that need to be taken to kill Voldie, and just as soon as I have graduated and married I plan on going out into the world to find the missing pieces required to take him down permanently once and for all" she finally concluded.

Tonks frowned and asked, "What pieces Harry?" Harry replied, "Pieces of Voldie's soul, which he split seven times. Find a dark arts book, a really dark and nasty one, and look up the term Horcrux." Tonks asked, "Horcrux?" Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, during sixth year Professor Dumbledore showed me memories of his of Voldie when he was still known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. You can make an anagram out of his name, which translates into I am Lord Voldemort."

Harry concluded, "I am going to continue to get my education and train with the Order and you, train my new body and learn more spells and even how to fight using different styles of combat in case I lose my wand on the battle field. And once I have done that I am going to marry Cedric, followed by going on a Horcrux hunt for long as it takes to find every last single piece of Voldie's disgusting black mangled soul."

Tonks looked stunned, but snapped out of it when she saw Harry shiver with the cold. She cleared her throat and said, "Okay let's get you dressed you must be freezing." She walked over to her bag and said, "I have brought with me the clothing and underwear, including the bra I mentioned in my letter." 

She reached into the bag and pulled out a black denim jacket that had a matching mini skirt, along with a deep purple tank top and white satin bra and knickers, a matching set. Lastly, she removed a pair of deep purple ballet flats made out of painted leather.

Harry eyed the underwear and asked, "How are we going to adjust the bra and knickers to fit me, along with everything else you brought with you?" Tonks replied, "You are going to put on the bikini briefs first and the skirt, which I will wait on the other side of the door whilst you do that. Then I am going to come in and magically shrink or enlarge what needs to be. I am going to help you put on your first bra and we will magically adjust it." 

Harry nodded and picked up the bikini briefs after Tonks left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She pulled them up and tied the stain ribbons at the side of her hips to keep them in place. They were pretty and appeared to be only a size too big, nothing magic could not fix. She next picked up the denim mini skirt and unzipped it at the side before she stepped into it and pulled it up over her thighs and left it to rest on her hips. It needed to be a size smaller she noted as she zipped it up.

She placed the towel against her front and called out to Tonks, "You can come back in now." Tonks entered a second later, and instantly noticed how the skirt reached just a little below mid-thigh. She took out her wand as she asked, "How much adjustment do you think they need?" Harry replied, "Both the underwear and the skirt seem to be a size too big."

Tonks nodded and muttered Reducio while pointing her wand first at the underwear after Harry lifted the skirt enough, followed by the skirt as well. Tonks told her, "They were bought in muggle London and are a size twelve, so you must need a size ten." She picked up the bra and said, "Okay, this is a size 32 B, let's try it and I will adjust it once on."

Harry nodded and turned her back to Tonks and removed the towel and let it drop to the floor at her feet. She accepted the bra and asked, "Do I just place my arms in the straps and pull it up before shoving my breasts into the cups?" Tonks nodded and replied, "Yeah, that's right and once you have done that I will show you how to fasten it up before showing you a useful little trick."

Harry put her arms into the thin satin straps, pulled it towards her chest, and adjusted her breasts inside of the cups until they were covered. She frowned as she asked, "Is that Normal?" Tonks said, "Turn around and let me see." Harry turned keeping the bra in place with her hands, and Tonks took one look and instantly knew the problem. She noticed not all Harry's breast fit inside of the cup, or at least what part of it should have.

"I think the bra size needs to be a 34 instead of 32, as for the cup size, it could do with going up to a C instead of a B." She added, "Turn around and face the mirror and let me fasten the hooks, watch as I do it." Harry did and watched in the mirrors reflection as Tonks fastened the hooks with familiar ease and a well-practiced hand after years of wearing a bra herself. Harry nodded and figured she understood how that part worked at least.

Harry turned back around to face Tonks, who nodded and pointed her wand and with a flick of her wrist and muttered Engorgio as she cast an enlargement charm. Harry could feel the bra and cups increasing in size, until the material covered what was supposed to be. She adjusted the cups with her hands and was pleased to note how much more comfortable it felt and how much better with proper support, she could already feel some of the pressure had left her back. 

Tonks nodded again and said, "Yeah that's more like, 34C, but we will double check at both, Madame Malkins and when we are in muggle London to. It always pays to double check these things. You need all of the comfort and support you can possibly get, especially with the whole concept of wearing a bra being so new to you."

She retrieved the tank top from where she left it and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and slipped it over her head before she pulled it down. It came to rest just an inch or so above her navel, so you could see a little hint of her stomach. Tonks noticed how it was a little baggie around the shoulders and needed slightly enlarging in the chest area and said, "Yeah, definitely a size ten Harry." With a flick of her wand, she muttered Reducio and the shoulders shank, and a muttered Engorgio to the chest area increased the size slightly.

She picked up and handed Harry the denim jacket that matched the skirt she wore. Harry took it and slipped it on, and took in the four golden coloured round popper buttons on the front of the jacket, while the cuffs had two each. Tonks pointed her wand again, muttered Reducio, and shrunk the jacket down to the size of the other clothes.

She then reached down picked up the shoes off the floor and placed them in front of Harry. Harry stepped into them and took a few steps and frowned slightly and said, "I think they need shrinking a size or two, Tonks." Tonks pointed her wand and shrunk the shoes and nodded as Harry comfortably took a few steps and smiled as she said, "That did it." Tonks returned the nod and said, "They were a size eight, which makes you a size seven seeing I only shrunk them down a size, but we will still get it all checked out when we reach London."

Tonks finally stood back further enough to take in the finished result of the full outfit and shoes. She let out a low whistle as she took in the flat and toned stomach, the hourglass figure, curves in all of the right places, namely her hips. Her legs made Tonks feel slightly envious at how slim, toned and how never endingly long they are. Luck did not begin to cover having those legs, which looked beyond amazing in that skirt. The skirt in question that rested and cradled her hips stunningly. The bra on the other hand did its job amazingly, making her breasts look fabulous. Harry had amazing breasts, big as someone who wore size twelve or fourteen clothing, yet she wore a size ten.

Tonks asked her to turn around so she could see the full effect and let loose another low whistle. She smirked knowingly as she noted how the jacket reached her waist, whilst hugging her figure perfectly. The skirt as she had noted before clung perfectly to her rounded hips and small and pert backside. Yes, Harry was stunning, she would surely be beating wizards and even a few witches off with a big stick looking as she did.

Harry turned back around and smirked as she commented playfully, "Will I pass?" Tonks laughed as she replied, "Pass, ha, you more than pass, you are smokin hot Harry. I can see you are going to be very popular and attract a lot of wizards and even a few witches' attentions with that body and your stunning face."

She added excitedly, "All we need to do now is dry your hair and put it in a high ponytail and put on a little make-up and you will be good to go." Harry rolled her eyes as she asked playfully, "Why do I get the sudden impression that I have just officially become your own personal Barbie doll?" Tonks grinned widely and replied cheerfully, "Oh yeah, you can count on it, and the best part is I will even work and get you to walk like a pro in high heels by the time of your wedding day. You my dear will walk down that aisle in heels you mark my words."

Harry rolled her eyes again as she chuckled and asked, "How come I have never seen you show this kind of interest in Fleur or even Ginny and Hermione?" Tonks returned the chuckle and replied, "I would never dream of telling a Veela how to dress and do her hair and make-up, quarter Veela or not.” She paused to share a knowing smirk with the younger witch before she added. “As for Ginny, well, with a mother like Molly Weasley she is very restricted, I am betting on Ginny not have full rein to do as she pleases until she moves out from under the same roof as her mother.”

She paused before adding around a wider smirk as she said, "Finally, Hermione, I do not know whether you have noticed, but she is more for books and homework and going to the library then shopping and make-up. However, hey if you are willing to help, then I suppose we could make move on her and see what we can do. In the very least she could refuse, but then again does she not have her eye on Fred Weasley?" Harry nodded and replied, "True, which might be enough of an incentive to make her play along."

Tonks rubbed her hands together and pointed her wand at Harry, first casting a charm that let loose hot air that dried and made Harry's hair feel all warm. Then she used a de-tangling charm to rid of any knots and tangles from her hair so it would be easier to brush and put in a ponytail. She made a mental note to teach Harry the correct words and wand movements for the charms so she could use them. What witch never needed to use those charms that had long hair?

Tonks went over to her bag and removed a big black brush, along with a purple coloured scrunchie. She told Harry to sit down on the closed toilet lid for easier access. Once Harry sat, she started to work the brush through the long strands of hair. She marvelled at how long and thick it is and beautifully soft and glossy it was. The kind of hair you love to run your fingers through that you spent all day brushing until it shone. She took the scrunchie and used the brush to pull the strands of hair up into a high ponytail at the back of Harry's head before brushing the tail until it was pin-straight and soft.

Tonks placed the brush back in the bag and quickly arranged Harry's bangs over her scar, knowing the younger witch loathed having it on show for all to see, not that she could honestly blame her or would ever hold it against her. Besides, they did not need anyone in the wizarding world who was not close to or trusted by Harry seeing the scar with Harry looking as she did. They wanted to keep it to themselves for as long as possible, even though they knew that could not last long as the world would soon start asking where their boy saviour had gone.

Tonks next told Harry to remove her glasses, while she retrieved blusher, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss from her bag. Tonks grinned and said, "Now for the best part in my opinion." She continued as she walked back over to the toilet where Harry sat waiting, "Oh and Harry word of advice only use magic on your hair if you are in a hurry or as a last resort. Do not worry, it will not damage your hair, say for example make it fall out, it is just not as great as doing it the muggle way on a regular basis."

Harry nodded and replied, "Ok I guess no magic on my hair unless I am in a hurry or as a last resort. However, I can use that de-tangling charm, I mean seriously with hair as long as mine imagine how tangled it will get when I get out of the shower, you saw for yourself what a tangled up mess it was. Surely you would not make me suffer every time I have to wash my hair."

Tonks smirked and answered, "Suffer every time you wash your hair Harry, honestly you make it sound as if you suffer with a knotted birds nest, which is very much the opposite." She added, "How about a compromise, you only uses the de-tangling charm if you have a date or if you have somewhere important or posh to be. A part from that you are to use a brush and hair-dryer, or just let it dry naturally, it will not kill you Harry. Plus muggles have made a shampoo that does half of the job when it comes to de-tangling they call it conditioner that is used after shampooing." Harry rolled her eyes and waved Tonks off.

Tonks went back over to the bag to grab her make-up bag. "I forgot to grab the brush for the blusher," she explained to Harry. Tonks came back over and opened the lid on a nude coloured powder based blush, and dipped it into the powder and explained to Harry, "Okay, now Harry this goes on the apples of your cheeks."

She purses her lips, making her cheekbones stand out more, which Harry repeated the action. Tonks smoothed the brush against the cheekbone in a upwards motion and commented, "This Harry is how you apply blusher without looking like a muggle clown in the process or like you have a nasty case of sunburn." She added, "The way to tell if you are wearing too much or the tone is wrong for your skin tone and type, it will stand out terribly, unlike the subtle glow and colour to your cheeks it is supposed to provide."

Harry nodded taking in the information as Tonks moved onto her other cheekbone and continued to give Harry tips. "Eye shadow and foundation should only be worn mainly during the evening or if you have some kind of blemishes or dark shadows underneath your eyes you wish to cover, in that case you should use a concealer, make sure to get it as close as possible to your own skin tone."

She went on, "Same principle goes for lipstick when it comes to more dark and dramatic make-up." She paused to make sure Harry's cheekbones looked the same and that one did not look darker or lighter than its twin did. She continued, "Primer should be applied before any other make-up, it helps the make-up to last longer. Some fill in lines and pores to give make-up a smoother appearance, some are used on oily skin, even have colour correcting properties to tone down your skin if you have redness or sallow looking skin. There are even primers for the whole face, for the eyes, and for the lips."

She nodded once satisfied with the blusher and continued talking. "Powder or liquid foundation after a primer has been applied can give a little more of a smooth and flawless appearance. The trick is to make sure you cover your whole forehead, face and down to your neck and collar bone, but remember to use it very sparingly and lightly, especially on your neck and collar bone."

She concluded, "The trick to balancing out your look is to make certain you never have dark and dramatic eye make-up and painted lips at the same time, not unless you are going for a gothic or very dramatic evening look. If you have smoky eye make-up then use nude coloured lipstick or just a pale or clear gloss. For a less dramatic eye make-up you can use a darker and more dramatic coloured lipstick."

Harry looked a little overwhelmed and Tonks chuckled clearly seeing this and said reassuringly, "Relax Harry, we have plenty of time to teach you all that you need to know, and does not have to be all today and at once, you will have years to learn and perfect a style and technique that suits you." Harry nodded looking relieved at hearing this, as she realised being a female was more complicated then she first thought.

She watched as Tonks closed the lid on the blusher and placed it back in her bag with the brush. She then picked up the eyeliner off the side of the sink where she had left it. She told Harry to look up slightly as she removed the lid. It was a mid-black colour, which she carefully drew a thin line across the water line underneath the eye. She carefully smudges it to add to the effect and make Harry's green eyes stand out, before repeating the same process on her other eye.

She replaced the lid on the pencil and threw it back into the bag before taking out a pure midnight black coloured mascara. Tonks instructed Harry, "Now at first this can be alarming and you might be worried about being poked in the eye, but I promise if you try not to blink and not make any sudden movements we will be just fine." Naturally, Harry looked dubious, but sat still.

Tonks unscrewed the wand applicator and pulled it out of the thick tube, which is when Harry noted the brush applicator was very thick and just as wide. She stayed still as best as she could as Tonks used one hand on Harry's chin to keep her head still, while the other held the wand applicator. She moved the brush back and forth through Harry's already long and thick lashes, which the mascara only made look twice as thick and long and really made her eyes pop stunningly. She repeated the same process with the other eye until she was completely satisfied. Tonks looked satisfied as she pushed the applicator back into the tube and twisted it shut and threw it back in her bag. 

Finally, she took a tube of lip-gloss from where she had left it on the side of the sink. It was a pale and shiny pearl pink colour, which Tonks knew would look amazing on Harry's full looking lips. She unscrewed and pulled the applicator out of the tube and pumped it in and out of the tube once before placing one hand back on Harry's chin and the other smoothed the tipped applicator first over the bottom lip followed by her top lip. Tonks happily noted how the colour and shine really made Harry's lower lip look attractively plump giving her the perfect pout.

She looked satisfied as she replaced the applicator back in the tube and twisted it shut. She then took a step back from Harry and placed the tube back in her bag. She commented, "All done, it's amazing what a little make-up applied just right can accomplish." She concluded, "You can go and take a look in the mirror now."

Harry stood up, walked over to the sink, and looked into the mirror above the sink. What she found staring back at her after putting her glasses back on amazed her. The eye make-up really made her green eyes seem larger and brighter, looking almost luminous. While the blusher enhanced her cheekbones stunningly and the lip-gloss plumped up her lips and made them shiny, which she loved. She loved what she saw and wondered what complete make-up would look like and not just the bare minimal amount she wore right then.

With one last glance at her reflection, she picked up her contract lenses case from the side of the sink before she turned to face Tonks and smiled. She said, "Thanks, I need all the help and advice I can get at this point, and you will have to show me how to apply a softer and more subtle look for when I am at Hogwarts." Tonks nodded and replied, "Of course I will show you at some point how to apply make-up suitable to wear during a school day."

Harry suddenly growled irritably as she asked, "Shall we go and face the firing squad, my very own personal firing squad?" Tonks laughed as she asked, "Do you plan on actually changing them back when we return to the lounge?" Harry let out a bark like laugh and proclaimed vehemently, "Hell no, not a chance, they are going to stay like that and silenced until I have had my own say. Without the silencing charm I would not get a word in edge ways, they will dominate the entire conversation with their self righteous crap about how I am so irresponsible."

Tonks cringed and inwardly growled in frustration at her husband and cousin, having warned them to tread very carefully, that they were dealing with a completely different breed of Harry Potter. Did they listen, hell no? The fact Harry silenced them and they now looked the way they did attest to as much. 

Tonks could not help but honestly admire what Harry had done, and knew James Potter would have been beyond proud and imagined he would have gotten a kick out of it. She knew if her husband and cousin were not the ones on the receiving end they too would have loved it and been proud of her. Harry was without a doubt the daughter and goddaughter of two Marauders.

Harry collected her clothing off the floor and took her wand from the side of the sink, before aiming a cleaning charm at them. She folded each item quickly and draped over her arm, before she followed Tonks out of the bathroom. She knew the time had come to face Sirius and Remus and she was not looking forward to it, but knew she could no longer avoid it. She hoped they did not test her patients anymore than they already had, otherwise a silencing and colour charm and some Transfiguration would be the very least of their problems.

When she entered the other room Cedric made a startled choking sound in the back of his throat, which had Tonks smirking knowingly, the man was practically drooling over himself at the sight of Harry. Sirius and Remus had noticed this as well and smirked knowingly at Cedric, who flushed and refused to meet their gaze. He supposed this was their form of payback for him laughing at them earlier.

Harry walked into the bedroom area and placed her things inside of the trunk and picked up her hoody from earlier on, making sure to bend in a certain way unless flash everyone what was underneath her skirt, which was a little on the short side. It was not so bad with Cedric seeing it, he would see it all at some point, but Sirius and Remus were a different matter altogether. She did not want them seeing her newly reinstated assets anymore than she figured they wanted to see them.

She took her money pouch out of the pocket of the hoody and placed it in the pocket of her new denim jacket. She then placed the hoody along with her clothing from earlier on and her trainers in her trunk after aiming her wand and muttered a quick Scourgify at them, so they did not end up making her trunk stink. She shut the lid after grabbing some chocolate, and muttering Colloportus as she cast a locking charm on the trunk. 

She straightening up to her full height and walked back into the sitting area. First she handed Cedric a piece of the chocolate and then to Tonks, before placing the last piece in her own mouth. She sucked on the chocolate and muttered, "I do not share my chocolate, particularly a birthday present with those who keep things from me.” She narrowed her eyes as she continued to add, “I definitely do not share when they shoot their gobs off at me, telling me how irresponsible I am, regardless that I sent a letter beforehand. You do not take into consideration I well could have just gone ahead and left without informing you as to where I was going, and I assure you that I am pissed enough to have done just that."

She paused before adding, "Cedric I can forgive, due to the fact he has good looks going for him, he also somewhat redeemed himself when he slipped me an important piece of information about Ginny." She smirked slightly as she went on, "Besides I wager when I marry him and I survive this war, if I survive it, then we will have the rest of our lives to argue and hold grudges against one and other for some offence or other." Cedric snorted and nodded knowingly, knowing it was all too true, it would happen most likely as she just described, he knew it.

They watched as Harry scowled as she reached up to adjust her glasses when they slipped down the bridge of her nose. No matter the fact, she had cast a shrinking charm they still slipped down her nose. If one thing could prove this was in fact Harry Potter, besides her eyes and the scar on her forehead, it was the familiar round framed glasses. The scowl was familiar to, especially to those who at one point had been on the receiving end of it.

Harry grumbled to Tonks, "Seriously I need to see a magical optician, these are still too big for my face, and that's even after the shrinking charm I cast on them earlier." Cedric removed his wand from his jean pocket, pointed his wand at Harry's glasses and muttered, "Reducio" causing them to shrink down enough to fit. He said, "They will have to do until you can replace them with new ones."

She nodded her thanks before she said, "Alright, let's get this out in the open shall we, because those letters did not even begin to scratch the surface of the proverbial iceberg." Cedric went to stand so she could have his seat when she paused, but she waved him off and said, "Stay where you are, I would sooner stand, pacing helps me to think. Plus if I have to sit at that table with those two right now, I will either hex them worse than they already are right now, or I will kick the crap out of their ankles and shins from underneath the table."

Cedric winced and settled back in the chair, while Sirius and Remus looked caught between being livid and resigned to how the proceedings were going to go, whether they liked it or not. Tonks had warned them that female Harry would not react how male Harry had. Sirius and Remus had not listened, Sirius especially, and had wondered just how different could she be, this was Harry? Apparently, a lot different they were unfortunately just finding out.

Harry started to pace as she began and said, "Let us start with the fact that this is my life, regardless of the fact that old goat of a Headmaster seems to think that my life is forfeit as long as it is for the greater good. He pulls my strings like a damn puppet, while the rest of you are like chess pieces on his very life-like chessboard." She paused to gather her thoughts, and choose her words to make the most impact.

She added, "I am not going to win this war for any of you, nor the Order or Albus Dumbledore, especially not for him. Not even for this ungrateful and fickle world, who sooner turn on me, yet are kissing my ass moments later." She shook her head as she added, "I am winning this war for me, for my children and for the next generation of witches and wizards. I want them to grow up in a world that is not being terrorized by that psychopath and his sack of snake shit eaters. I promise you this is not their world to claim their time is fast running out."

She paused as she eyed them each in turn before saying, "If it is the last thing I am ever going to do, as I have already informed Tonks, I am going train this new body and get in the best of shape. I am going to return this world to its people, to the innocent, those worth saving. Show the people it is alright to fight back for what they believe in, fight for their world, for their children's future." 

She paused again, knowing what she said next will shock them, but they needed to hear it. She commented, "I honestly would not be surprised if Albus Dumbledore plans to sends me to my death, like an animal to the slaughter." Tonks gasped and said, "That is harsh, Harry." Harry growled in reply, "No, it really is not, it is not bloody harsh enough, not even damn close." It really was not harsh enough and she could honestly not express that enough.

Harry started to pace again as she ranted, "That man only gives a damn about ending this war, but I feel that after enduring two wars and in the middle of his third, that he has lost sight of the difference between his version of the greater good and what is truly for the greater good." She shook her head as she asked, "Where does his version and the actual true greater good begin and end?"

She closed her eyes and said, "As for Professor Snape, how long do you think it will be before his luck finally runs out and he loose his life after being caught spying? I am by no means a fan of his, or he mine, but I have to wonder where the Hogwarts Professor begins and the Death Eater spy ends?" She paused for a moment before saying, "I do not have to like him in order to respect him and think him a hero. It takes a hero to risk his life for a course every day, and yet what does he ask for or get back in return, I imagine very little indeed?" She concluded, "Did anyone ever bother to wonder what drives him to do what he does, or how many times I would have been dead if he had not been there?"

She remained silent for a moment as she took in the stunned expressions on everyone's faces, the exact effect she had been hoping for and had succeeded. "You know what I really resent Albus Dumbledore for the most out of everything else? I wager my parents, my father in particular, he will haunt him for it until his dying day, even when he is finally dead, which is that he sent me to live with the Dursley's. I resent that he made me stay there with those repulsive excuses for human beings."

She added coldly, "I bet he was aware that my parents expressed in their letters that they wanted me to go to either the Weasley's or to the Diggory's if Sirius for some reason or other could not take me in and raise me. I told Tonks in the bathroom that both of my parents said in their letters that I was under no circumstances to go to the Dursleys.”

She paused and pursed her lips in a firm line before revealing, “I already mentioned some of my father’s expressed opinion, but he went as far to claim he thought the Dursleys were disgusting." She paused once more before concluding, "My mother on the other hand called her sister jealous and magic loathing, and my uncle a repugnant pig."

Harry finally stopped her pacing as remembered hers and Tonks conversation about the older witch’s marriage to Remus. She could not help but snarl as she said, "And apparently because of security reason and I was needed to strengthen the blood wards around Private Drive, I missed the wedding of someone who is like a second godfather to me and another who is like an older sister." The others looked decidedly uncomfortable and somewhat guilty, and unable to meet her gaze head on.

She suddenly smirked very coldly as she added, "I wonder if the Headmaster is aware that during fourth year there was a blood ritual to bring Voldie back to a body, whether it be human or not." She paused only to continue just as coldly, "Oh I am certain he remembered me mentioning it, but do you think it has occurred to him how Voldie regained a new body, and what was required in order for the ritual to work?"

She continued as she noticed how the others looked positively ashen, and said, "He needed the bones of his father, the sacrifice of a servant or an alley given willingly, and finally, the blood of an enemy taken by force." She stopped speaking as she grinned, a somewhat nasty glint having entered her eyes as she finally commented, "I will give you two guesses as to who was tied to the grave of Tom Riddle senior, the enemy whose blood was taken by force, the second guess does not count, trust me you won’t need it."

Cedric paled and exclaimed, "Yours! He has your blood running through his veins." Harry nodded as Tonks gasped and exclaimed, "But if ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’ has your blood, yet the blood wards up around Private Drive are left over from your mother's sacrifice, would that not make the wards useless, how the hell is that supposed to work?" Tonks frowned thinking that Voldemort having Harry's blood must have made the wards worthless would it not.

Harry replied, "Hell if I know. I imagine the Death Eaters cannot get to me, but he sure as hell can. I mean seriously how powerful he must be, to the point that do you seriously think any wards put up will hold him back for long. No offence to whoever put them up, but come on please face facts here." She added, "Hell if it is down to my blood strengthening those wards, along with my aunts, then why does the Headmaster not ask Voldie to come and sit in and strengthen the wards in my place, allowing me to get on with my life? I imagine my uncle would feel right at home with him, right at home."

Cedric choked back a laugh at the sarcasm in his fiancées voice, while Tonks looked hard pressed to not giggle or reprimand Harry for making such wisecracks about such a thing. Sirius and Remus could not help be caught between disbelief and horror. The fact she could make comments like that about Voldemort getting into Private Drive shows just how much love she did not feel for her relatives.

Sirius pointed to his throat and Remus nodded, which caused Harry to raise a brow and ask, "Can you both be trusted to not start gobbing at me as I do not need it and have enough on my plate as it is?" Sirius and Remus quickly nod in agreement, they would agree to most things if it meant having the infernal silencing charm lifted. They hope she would see fit to remove her other handy work to, which was uncertain with this new version of Harry.

Harry sighed as she lifted her wand, and informed them clearly, "Fine, but let me tell you this now, if either one of you starts I will silence the pair of you again." She waved her wand and reversed the charm, first on Remus and then Sirius. Sirius asked, "What about the humiliating getup?" Harry snorted and replied, "It is meant to be humiliating that is entirely the point, ha, and do not push me or go getting ahead now Sirius, I am still not ready to play nice just yet."

She paused before telling him, "I might when I come to terms with the fact I now have breasts and a vagina." She added, "Then there is Ginny to deal with, whatever she decides to throw at me regardless that it is not my fault. Apparently she has plans to ask me to take her virginity, well unfortunately for her I no longer have the urge or even the correct equipment required to do the deed and get the job done."

She smirked darkly as she concluded, "In fact I am strongly contemplating on whether I do or do not wish to set her loose on you two," she pointed at a very flustered Sirius and Remus. Sirius looked decidedly uncomfortable, while Remus looked more than a tad mortified. Both inwardly shuddered at the thought of what the red hair Weasley female would say and do, hell what Molly Weasley would do to them for not trying to prevent her precious daughter from emotional harm.

Tonks exchanged a glance with Cedric, who looked all too knowing. She cringed in sympathy for Harry and for Ginny, knowing that was a disaster just waiting to happen. She had not missed the look on Cedric's face and assumed this was what he had warned Harry about, and as Harry said, somewhat redeemed himself.

Harry looked pained and grimaced as she said, "Usually I would not be that forthcoming about this, just in case it somehow got back to her parents and her brothers. Yet I am this time, because I know nothing can come of this. Someone needs to stop her before she ends up humiliated, which I do not want that for her, regardless of the fact I am no longer in love with her anymore. Sure I still love her, but I am just not certain in what way anymore, only that it is not romantic."

Sirius inquired, "So not only did you lose your manhood but your attraction to all witches, Ginny included in the process?" Harry nodded before making her way over to her trunk and disabled the locking charm, before lifting the lid and dug deep inside until she found what she was looking for. She made her way back over to the lounge and placed the magazine down in front of Sirius on the table.

He looked at the magazine and the other three moved to see as well. "I do not feel anything, nothing whatsoever when I look at that, nothing" she informed them firmly. Tonks grimaced from over Remus's shoulder, while the man in question blushed brightly. Sirius on the other hand eyed the cover with interest, yet cringed in sympathy for his goddaughter.

Cedric asked her, "Is this what Fred and George sent to you?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, but I do not hold it against them as they were not to know that they were sending it to a witch, a heterosexual witch at that." Remus grimaced deeply as Harry added, "You know, in fact, I should be thanking them, through I honestly doubt Ginny will want to. If it were not for them I think I would have been at a disadvantage in regards to their baby sister if they had not sprung that on me." She pointed to the magazine, which Sirius still eyed and drooled over, his interest well and truly peaked.

Cedric eyed Harry then the witch on the cover, then right back to Harry, yet did not glance back at the magazine again as if he had come to a silent agreement over which witch held the most appeal. Apparently, the witch on the cover was found wanting, then again she is blonde, bottle blonde at that, while both Harry and Cho are dark haired, he definitely preferred dark hair. This was the conclusion in which Tonks and Remus had come to as they shared an amused glance.

On the other hand, they shared a look of disgust when they saw that Sirius was practically nose-to-nose with the witch on the cover, which had Remus kicking him in the shin, and still wearing the platforms meant it was by no means a love tap. Sirius yelped and shot a dark glower at Remus, who shot him a dirty look in return. Truly sometimes, he really did despair when it came to his long time friend.

Harry sniggered and rolled her eyes as she drawled, "Thank you Dogfather for making it apparent that you want to shag the fake trash on the cover. I on the other hand want nothing more than to tell her to cover up and put them away, to learn some self-respect. To get a job with a requirement to keep all of your clothes on in less arrested for indecent exposure."

Remus and Tonks laughed, while Cedric grinned and shook his head, Sirius on the other hand looked caught between amusement and annoyance. He had a feeling he knew where she had gotten the term Dogfather from, he could really curse the prat if he was not already dead, and Merlin bless his soul. Of course Prongs would let his daughter know that, of course he would be more than happily provide her with all the knowledge to annoy him as best as he could.

Tonks suddenly said, "You know Harry I reckon she is only four or so cup sizes bigger than you are." Harry laughed and replied, "Yeah, four cup sizes Tonks, that is the point, and mine are the genuine deal, and thank Merlin they did not end up as big as her fake monstrosities. They are so awful, oh my god, Tonks." Tonks giggled, knowing Harry's reaction would be entertaining, which is why she had pointed it out.

Sirius eyed Harry and grimaced as he realised his cousin unfortunately had a point, he turned away as he said, "You are really quite gifted in all departments Harry, I am more than kind of worried about the attention you will no doubt receive because of that." He was not joking it really did worry him, he knew Cedric would have to constantly deal with his fiancée being ogled something he knew the younger wizard was not going to take too kindly to.

Remus added, "You still have James' features only much more soften down, but your figure is definitely all Lily from what I can remember." Sirius chuckled and added, "Yeah, your mother was gorgeous, your dad was a lucky man, and Cedric is equally as lucky, as you my dearest goddaughter are stunning." This caused Harry to blush and wave her godfather off as she complained, "Oh stop it."

Cedric added, "You know what I am glad I am not having the issue I was worried of having." Harry asked, "Which is?" Cedric grimaced as he admitted, "I was worried that I would end up constantly comparing you and Cho after I first found out three years ago what would happen to you. However, I found you are everything she is not, while she is everything you are not. I think the only thing you have in common with her is your dark and long hair, plus you are both seekers, well were in her case." (In this story, I am making Cho a year older than Harry but a year younger than Cedric)

What Cedric was not about to admit to for all of the gold in Gringotts, especially to Cho, was the fact when compared to Harry he found her wanting. Cho had both parents who had been there to bring her up, a solid silver spoon placed firmly in her mouth. Her father doted on his daughter and gave her everything she wanted or asked for, practically every whim was indulged, this he knew from having met her parents ever since his fifth year.

This had made her from time to time a little selfish and self-centred, who did not appreciate that some things in life you just had to earn and not just handed over. The only things Cho had ever made a true effort to work for in her life was her grades and her position on the Quidditch team, everything else had been handed to her when she should have been made to work for it.

Cho could be very insecure and possessive, for example if she had seen Cedric looking at that Play Wizard magazine she would have started self obsessing over the size of her chest and the rest of her body, was her nose too big, was she not pretty, she would fish for compliments. Cho was not a terrible person, but been spoilt by her father, she could not help that she had grown up with her every desire at her fingertips, which was the doing of her parents.

She figured her father's wealth would guarantee her a future in any career, but what she did not seem to realise was that she only had herself and her brains to rely on. She took her intelligence for granted just because she was a Ravenclaw, yet despised Hermione, the Gryffindor, because her grades were better than hers were. Cedric knew Hermione practically worked her fingers to the bone and practically absorbed knowledge like a sponge.

Cedric had never been in love with Cho, not because he had chosen not to be, but because he had avoided getting into any real intimate situations with her. He took her to the Yule Ball because he had fancied her a lot. He had had only been informed of his betrothal to Harry after the second task when his father had noticed Cho had been the one he rescued from the bottom of the lake, the one he would miss the most. 

That had alarmed his father, who had warned his son to not develop any romantic attachment to either Cho or anyone else for that matter, or else end up hurting them in the end. His father had done what Harry had wanted Sirius and Remus to do, he had been discouraged from dating and unknowingly leading them on, which Harry had wanted to avoid with Ginny. 

Cedric had discovered since eight this morning that Harry had spunk to her and took no shit or prisoners. Oh yeah, and that she was beautiful, smokin hot even, more than a little bit foxy. Cho on the other hand was very pretty with her oriental complexion and dark almond shaped eyes and her long dark hair. He had not been kidding when he had said that Harry was everything Cho is not. 

Harry was very gifted in the body department, while Cho was not. Harry had compassion and a drive to fight for what was right, which Cho also did not. Harry was fierce and self-dependent, while Cho relied too much on her father, her intelligence and her looks. Harry was an excellent seeker the youngest in a century, Cho was a great seeker but lacked Harry's natural talent on a broom.

He had avoided getting too close to Cho, and tried to remain as friends, but at times was made difficult due to Cho being in love with him and making no such secret of it either. He did not want or like leading her on anymore then Harry did Ginny. He did not want to lose her friendship, but he knew something would seriously have to give once she found out exactly who now wore his grandma Diggory's engagement ring.

Harry asked, "How is she since her encounter with your father and your grandma Diggory's engagement ring?" Remus frowned and asked, "Oh, what's this I hear?" Cedric explained what he had told Harry at breakfast, which caused Tonks to gasp and place a hand over her mouth in disbelief, while Sirius grimaced and said, "Ah yes, good ole Amos always was bold as brass." Remus's frown deepened as he added, "Yes he is, and also unfortunately lacking in the tact and subtlety departments to."

Tonks asked, "Speaking of engagement rings what does this ring look like that Amos had Cho in tears, I barely got a glimpse in the bathroom?" Harry lifted her left hand showing them the ring, causing Sirius and Remus to nod and let out whistles of appreciation. Tonks on the other hand took hold of her hand in her own and took a closer look, before she winced and commented sympathetically, "Oh yeah, no wonder she was in tears, this is positively gorgeous."

Remus said, "That will go beautifully with Lily's wedding ring." Cedric asked surprised, "You have your mother's wedding ring?" Harry replied, "Yeah, I have my dad's to, even their wands as well." Cedric looked stunned as he asked not quite sure he heard correctly, "Their wands?" Harry grinned and replied, "Wait a minute, just let me go over to my trunk I have them there."

She stood and walked back over to her trunk and returned a few moments later with two boxes, which she placed down upon the table. Cedric reached out for the wedding rings and asked, "May I?" Harry nodded and said, "Sure go ahead, it is only the box containing the wands you cannot touch. Only the heir or those with Potter blood can, anyone else would not be able because of a spell cast on it that is used to distract, I guess you have heard of it?" Cedric nodded and replied, "Yes, I have heard of it, they use something similar around Hogwarts to repel any muggles."

Harry opened the box containing the wands as Cedric picked up the box with the wedding rings, and took out James' ring and studied the plain white golden ring. He turned it in a circular motion with his fingers, watching as the expensive metal gleamed clearly having been polished and buffed up recently. He asked, "Do you mind if I try it on?" Harry shrugged and replied, "Sure, go ahead, it is not like it will bite you or anything?"

Cedric smirked as he slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, and wiggled it slightly when he felt the metal become warm against his skin. The charm cast on the ring to make it shrink or enlarge to suit the needs of the wearer evidently been activated. Cedric felt it shrink one size smaller, his fingers not only being slightly longer then James Potter's, but also slightly thinner to.

Cedric murmured, "Wow, that looks and feels really strange, but I like the look of it, it is comfortable and has a classic look about it." Harry raised a brow and asked, "So I am right in assuming we will be using my parent's rings?" Cedric smirked and replied, "I would say so, seeing as you dad's ring has just adjusted to fit me." He showed her his hand proving what he said to be correct, as there it clearly rested comfortably and perfectly on his finger.

Sirius nodded to Cedric's hand and said, "That is Cedric's ring now, was the moment the resizing charm was activated." Remus took the box and removed the remaining ring and offering it to Harry as he said, "Here put it on and it will activate the resizing charm, meaning one less charm to activate on the actual day." He wondered what it was going to look like, he noted James' ring looked just as much at home on Cedric's finger as it had James', and knew his friend would have approved wholeheartedly of its new owner.

Harry accepted her mother's wedding ring from Remus before removing her engagement ring and placed it down on the table in front of her. She then slipped the ring onto her finger and felt slightly nervous as the resizing charm activated, causing her finger to go warm as she watched the ring visibly shrink down to what felt like only a single size to Harry. Apparently, her fingers were not only slightly longer but also slightly thinner to.

Harry eyed the ring closely as did Remus, who nodded to himself, noting the ring looked just as perfect and at home on her finger as it had her mothers. Harry asked Remus, "What do you mean when you mentioned one less charm to be activated on the actual day?" She shook her head thinking how different muggle and wizarding rings were, even if they did look the same.

Remus replied, "When wedding rings meant for a wizard and witch are made, charms are permanently and magically embedded into the metal. One is a resizing charm, while another is an anti-scratch and damage charm. Another is to join the couple together, meaning they will always have a self-awareness of where their spouse is. What they are feeling if the emotion is particularly strong in nature, it does not mean you can read their thoughts, your spouse will not all of a sudden become an open book to you."

He concluded, "The final charm will leave you sensitive to your spouse's magical essence and signature, meaning you will know if they have cast magic nearby. The stronger and more powerful your spouse is the stronger and more sensitive you will be when it comes to sensing their magic. I wager Cedric, that with Harry being powerful as she is you will never ever have any trouble sensing her magic."

Cedric had a knowing glint in his eyes, already being able to sense her magic without the charm as it was, it was that potent. He would honestly not be surprised to learn he was not the only one who could feel it rolling off of her practically in waves. He muttered loud enough for Remus to hear, "I do not need a charm to sense her magic, hell she practically radiates with it as it is." Remus nodded in agreement, knowing it was the truth.

Sirius suddenly sniggered and said, "Speaking of that charm, an example of how strong it can be, your mother and father are a classical example. It was because of that charm your mother always could tell when your father was up to no good after they were married. When you father was feeling mischievous or feeling anticipation they were always very strong emotions in your father, strong enough for you mother to pick up on them."

Harry and the others laughed at hearing this and Remus chuckled knowingly, thinking 'Poor Prongs never stood a chance' He said, "James would get frustrated that more often than not after he married Lily she would bust him and give him such grief for whatever he had done. And believe me your father was a Marauder so he got up to no good on a regular basis like clockwork."

Tonks said, "Those charms will not be activated until you are exchanging marriage vows to each other." She added, "The charm really does work, trust me I pick up on emotions from Remus I would have least expected from him." This caused everyone to chuckle, while Remus smiled sheepishly, knowing exactly what she meant and was not saying out loud for the others, something that he was truly glad for.

She suddenly looked excited and asked, "Hey why don't you try on your engagement ring and see how it looks together with your wedding ring?" She wanted to see if it looked as stunning as she imagined it would. Besides she figured the sooner the younger witch got used to the sight of her engagement ring and wedding ring placed together the better she would be this time next year.

Harry smirked at Tonks as she picked up her engagement ring and placed it back on with now she supposed her wedding ring. She studied what they looked like together, and instantly knew Remus had of course been correct they did go together beautifully. She suddenly realised looking at them together brought home the fact that she really would be married this time next year, that's if she survived up until her next birthday.

Cedric asked, "Are you alright, you have got this really peculiar expression on your face?" This caused Harry to blink and lower her hand and remove both rings before only placing her engagement ring back on. She placed her wedding ring with a slightly shaking hand back into the box. She replied, "Yeah, I am fine, it was just wearing them and seeing them both on top of each other brought home and made me realise this time next year I will be married and will be somebody's wife."

Tonks nodded and said in a knowing tone, "Oh yeah, it never really sunk in for me either that I was married and somebody's wife, not until I looked down at my wedding ring and engagement ring resting together the next day after the wedding." She added, "In fact it has barely been a week since I married Remus, so naturally I still have to remember to sign my name as Mrs. Lupin and not Miss. Tonks."

Harry nodded as she fingered the Potter ring in an absentminded fashion, twirling it around her finger, while her other hand did the same with her locket. Sirius smiled at this and said, "It is really good to finally see you wearing that locket and that ring encircling the finger of another Potter. They have been in boxes for the last seventeen years, no one being able to touch the Potter ring, not without a good hexing. Only the one with the correct blood and the right was totally unaware of its existence."

Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, you mentioned that in your letter." She asked, "Were either of you or Remus aware of the pictures inside of the locket?" Remus said, "I knew that there would at least be one picture of your parents inside." He asked, "Why what else is in inside of the locket?" Harry smiled and opened the locket and it began to play the tune she still swore was familiar but could not remember why.

She angled the locket allowing the others to see. Everyone leaned forwards and could see the picture on the left was of James, Lily, and a newborn Harry, merely an hour old held in Lily's arms. The second picture on the right hand side had them all laughing, and Sirius scowling playfully at Remus, who smirked at the sight of the younger version of himself making bunny ears on top of the younger Sirius's head.

Sirius said with more than a hint of nostalgia, "I had forgotten about that picture, we would have been about nineteen maybe twenty there." Remus added, "And that tune is of the song Lily used to sing to you each night in order to get you to go to sleep. You could be a right terror when you wanted to be, awfully stubborn if you did not agree with your mother about it being bedtime. Lily often blamed your father that you had inherited his stubborn streak, which he would remind her in return that she could be just as stubborn so was it really any wonder you were to."

Tonks asked after everyone had finished chuckling, "Isn't that one of those lockets that are charmed to hold up to six or seven photos, magic being used to expand and make the locket bigger on the inside then it appears on the outside?" She shook her head and went on, "They are really expensive and only the richest of purebloods can afford to buy them." She concluded eyeing the locket around Harry's neck, "You can even add a tune and protective charms as well."

Sirius nodded and said, "It is, and Harry's can hold up to seven in total. It works like chapters in a book, a miniature photo album on a chain. You just tap it with your wand and it will show the third and fourth, and tap it again you will see the fifth and sixth a final tap will reveal the seventh, double tap a picture and it will return to the previous. I will show you another day how to place or removes pictures."

Harry nodded and tapped her wand against the second picture and the picture vanished and replaced with a blank oval space. She tapped it twice and it returned to the pictures of Sirius and Remus and of her parents. She said, "There are only two in here." Cedric commented, "Then that leaves you with five to fill, just imagine what you could put in there."

Harry closed the locket with a gentle click and the music ceased. Harry tapped the locket and sensed there was five different charms cast on it. She asked, "There are five different charms been cast on this, I can sense them, but what are they?" Remus informed her, "The first one your father cast and it will protect you against almost all hexes, jinxes and dark spells. I cast the second, it is an anti-breakable charm combined with an anti-theft. The best part is that the charm combines the two instead of one or the other." He adds, "The anti-theft part will give any who has intentions of stealing it a hexing of their life."

Sirius added, "The next one was by me, which works as long as that locket is around your neck, which will mask your magical signature and prevent anyone who is not your spouse from tracking you. I am an Auror, they teach that to you when you train at the academy. Your father knew it, Mad Eye and even Tonks know how to cast it." He made a note to teach the spell to both Harry and Cedric.

He continued after a pause, "The fourth was cast by your godmother, it prevents anyone trying to use Legilimency on you, creates a barrier around your mind, similar principle to Occlumency, but only as long as you are wearing the locket. I would strongly recommend learning both Occlumency and Legilimency, the latter seeming dark, but I still think you could use it to your advantage."

He concluded, "Finally, your mother cast a charm that can not entirely hold off the effects of the Cruciatus curse, but can dull down its effects to only a minor amount of pain, example a mild migraine. It does the same for the Imperius curse, gives you a chance to fight it off completely, which you can already do. Unfortunately, there is no defence against Avada Kedavra; you are stone cold dead if that hits you. All I can recommend is dodging and getting the hell out the way before it can hit you."

Cedric grinned and said, "Merlin that locket can be considered a powerful and magical object, not only is it charmed to act as a musical source, but also a mini photo album. If that were not enough, you have the magic of three wizards and two witches guarding you against hexes, jinxes, dark spells, even an anti-theft and you cannot break it. However, best of all no one can track your magical signature or essence, except probably me once we marry, which means no one can find you unless you want to be. No one can mess about inside of your head ever again either, what a blessing."

He concluded, "But what truly blows my mind is the fact you have a partial defence against two of the three unforgivables. You are one seriously protected witch, that combined with your magical and physical talents makes you a formidable opponent." The very thought sent a shiver of something down his spine that Cedric could not explain nor did he want to examine too closely, only that it was by no means a bad feeling.

Tonks let out a low whistle and exclaimed, "Merlin, he is right!" She added, "Imagine when you have completed your training, you will be as qualified as any Auror, at least more so then a rookie. You would not even have to take the formal training as the skills we will teach you over the next year are even more extensive, intense and thorough then even the Auror Academy teaches."

Remus said, "You received a magical boost Harry, everyone gets one on their seventeenth birthday. All depending on how powerful the wizard or witch was before the boost the more you will notice and feel it.” He paused before asking, “Has your magic felt any different since midnight Harry?" 

Harry replied, "Ever since midnight I have been able to feel my magic underneath the surface so to speak. Before was able to feel it, but not nearly as strongly until I cast a spell." Sirius raised a brow and said, "If you can feel your magic more dominantly without having to touch your wand or cast anything, then that might mean you could very easily accomplish wandless magic."

Remus looked thoughtful before asking Cedric to remove his wedding ring and place it on the table, before he instructed Harry to make it float, then summon it to her without using her wand. Cedric removed the ring and placed it on the table before Harry placed her wand on the table. She lifted her wand hand, and made the wand movements required for a hovering charm and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." She grinned in delight as the others gasped as the ring slowly lifted from the table and floated in mid-air. She then used the same movements for a summoning charm and muttered, "Accio Cedric's wedding ring." She chuckled as the ring quickly shot towards her and she caught it in her hand.

Tonks grinned and exclaimed excitedly, "That is amazing Harry! We will practice that during the rest of the summer and the new school year, and we will start you on none verbal spell casting, something that is taught in seventh year anyway, but you will be getting a double dose. But do not worry we are going to take it step by step, further than what is even taught at Hogwarts."

Harry said, "I can feel my magic practically flowing underneath my skin, like a constant buzz. There has not been a moment since I turned seventeen when I have not been able to feel and sense my magic. I never really thought much of it until now as I was far too busy dealing with losing a penis and gaining a set of breasts and a vagina. Even coming to terms with my betrothal and engagement and finally there is the issue of Ginny to worry about."

Harry looked over at her fiancé and said, "You are looking a tad overwhelmed over there." Cedric replied, "Harry, you can sense your magic flowing underneath your skin, I cannot do that. I can only sense my magic without my wand and can even cast and do it none verbally without a wand to a certain extent, but it is not like a constant buzz underneath my skin Harry."

Sirius said, "You got that when you received your boost on your seventeenth birthday, which means you are a powerful wizard, maybe not as powerful as Harry or even Albus, but still powerful in your own right." He added after a pause and asked, "So what have you been up to lately?" He asked that because he wondered what the younger wizard had in common with his goddaughter.

Cedric replied, "I am due to finish my training this year to get my Masters in Charms, and after that I plan on starting my Mastery in Defence against the Dark Arts." He concluded, "Professor Flitwick is going to wait and promised to hold on long enough for me to get my Masters in both Charms and DADA. He figures he has about half a decade left in him before he gives up teaching, and wants me to takeover when he leaves, which is when I will take over as Charms Professor."

Harry grinned as she asked, "So I am eventually to marry both a Charms and DADA Master as well a Professor?" Cedric grinned and replied, "That's the plan." He asked, "What about you, what have you planned once you finally get rid of ‘You Know Who’?" Harry told him, "The plan is to train as a Mediwitch and also get my Masters in both DADA and Transfiguration." She paused before adding, "I have talked to Madame Pomfrey, who believes she probably has another decade or so left in her before she wants to retire and concentrate on her family." She concluded, "This means she wants me to take over from her."

Tonks said, "Harry what we will teach you will work towards getting that Masters in both DADA and Transfiguration. You have been working almost none stop since the summer of your fifth year, which means you have completed almost two years worth of training, which also means Christmas time next year you could have only six months of training left before you have achieved both of your Masters."

Cedric said, "Eighteen months and you have done it, Harry." He added around a grin, "Then all you have got to do is start your medical training." Harry replied, "I have already started it, have been since the summer of my fifth year after my sixteenth birthday. I have already done thirteen months worth of training, meaning I have almost six years left to go, after all it take seven years to complete the training required. It takes longer than it does in the muggle nursing program, as you have magic to deal with, which makes it more complicated and dangerous if you somehow mess up."

Cedric chuckled and shook his head and said, "Which in turn means we will have reached all of our career goals by the time we are 26 on my part and 24 almost 25 on your end." Harry nodded and replied, "We will not have any issue career wise neither of us hopefully." She knew whatever children they had would grow up with parents as a Mediwitch and a Charms Professor, and not Ministry workers, Merlin forbid.

Harry sighed as she said, "I am dreading the rest of the summer because Professor Dumbledore has insisted as has Madame Pomfrey that Professor Snape tutors me in Potions, so that I am able to join the Newts level class this year. I need an O in Potions to be able to train in more advanced medical training as a Mediwitch or wizard needs knowledge of both Potions and of Charms."

Cedric winced and said, "Ooh, I do not envy you, a month or more with Severus Snape breathing down your neck, well damn." This caused the others to burst out in laughter, while Harry grouses, "Thanks for that Diggory" then reached across the table, grabbed the nearest napkin and threw it at Cedric's head, hitting him in the forehead before he could think to dodge.

Tonks said, "Right Harry, we need to get going as I promised Fleur and Angie that we would meet them downstairs in" she trailed off and looked at her muggle watch and finished, "In exactly fifteen minutes time." She concluded, "You will need your other vault keys so you can withdraw some money, which Sirius has with him and will give to you." 

Harry frowned in puzzlement as she asked, "What vault keys, I already have my vault key, I thought I only had my vault I use for school supplies and books?"She added, "And what about my trunk, how is that getting to headquarters?" She narrowed her eyes wondering how much else they had kept from her. It was starting to get beyond ridiculous in the extremist sense of the meaning. 

Sirius replied quickly seeing the way his goddaughter’s eyes had narrowed, which never was a good sign nor boded well for those on the receiving end, which in this case were both he and Remus. "You have two other keys besides the one you already have to your personal vault." He paused before adding, "Those keys are to your mother's personal vault and another vault you will find out about today.” 

He concluded after a brief pause, “If you wish you could have those two vaults upgraded, which means blood protection and not a key. The other vaults do not need a key as the security is more complex, such as blood protection as I have just mentioned, which means only someone of blood relation could open the vault of whomever it belongs to."

Remus added, "No one has had access to those vaults since Sirius's name was cleared and he collected your mother's vault key, along with the key to the vault he opened for you. He proved he was your godfather, making him your guardian before the Potter's finance manager at Gringotts gave him access." He paused before adding, "Your parents before going into hiding made it so only you, along with Sirius, Alice, and finally me in case of an emergency could gain access to your own personal vault and your mother's."

He paused before he continued, "The other vaults obviously have blood security, meaning that outside of your father no one could gain access to the other vaults until you." He sighed before he concluded, "Considering you have just revealed your true opinion of the Headmaster, then I am sure you will be pleased to know that not even Albus was allowed anywhere near your vaults."

Cedric revealed, "And in thirteen months time you will receive another key, which will give you access to my personal vault." He knew that he would receive copies of the keys to the vaults Harry agreed to once married, unless she had them all upgraded to blood protection level. Then to gain access to the vaults Harry would have to be with him. He felt beyond nervous at the thought of the fortune those vaults must contain. He did not have to be a genius to know that the Potter's are one of the richest and oldest pureblood families in the whole of the wizarding world.

Remus explained at her surprised expression, "Harry when you marry Cedric your name will be on his account, just as his will be on yours, and he will receive copies of the keys to your vaults, of course unless you upgrade then you would have to take him inside." He paused before continuing when Harry nodded, "You will both get two more keys once you set up another two vaults, which will be the vaults of the Diggory heir and the Potter heir."

Tonks added, "As for your trunk Remus will take that to headquarters for you." She concluded, "Once we leave the pub you will need to go to Gringotts first as you will need to sign some paperwork to sign control of all of your vaults and assets over to you from out of Sirius's control. Sirius as your now former guardian signed his part yesterday."

Sirius grinned at her fondly as he told her, "You are an adult now Harry, meaning as soon as you sign your half of the documents then my guardianship of you will no longer be active." Remus added gently, "You became an adult the moment you officially turned seventeen and put on the Potter family head of house ring. You are now the head of the Potter family, just as Cedric will become head and Amos will hand over the Diggory family inheritance ring when you provide him an heir, your first born in fact."

Harry nodded as she grabbed the box with her parent's wands in and closed the lid with a snap. She placed Cedric's new wedding ring, which she still held in her hand with her own in the box and closed the lid with a snap. She then told Tonks, "Just allow me to put these away and lock my trunk, seeing as only I can put the box with my parents wands in a way for obvious reasons. I would be happier and have peace of mind if I knew they were safe and secure."

Tonks nodded in understanding and told Harry that she would use the bathroom before they left. Harry nodded in reply before she made her way over to her trunk. Once she had placed the locking charm back on the trunk and floated it over to Remus, Tonks came back out of the bathroom. She walked over to Remus and gave him a brief kiss before telling him she would see him at headquarters that evening, which he nodded in agreement before returning the kiss briefly.

Harry suggested to Tonks, "Why don't you head on down as I still need to use the bathroom. I will meet you downstairs in the bar after returning my room key to Tom." Tonks nodded and left the room and closed the door behind her. Harry sighed, already feeling weary from events so far, but knew the day had barely begun. She knew barring any major issues that she would fall asleep no doubt that night.

Harry pointed her wand and waved it over her trunk until it shrunk down and fit in the palm of her hand. She gave it to Remus and said, "There you go, take care of that trunk as I do not think I need to tell you how truly valuable some of the contents in that trunk is, namely my invisibility cloak, along with my parents wands and the letters of their last words to me. And finally mine and Cedric's new wedding rings are also in there."

Remus took the trunk and nodded as he told her, "Do not worry I am all too aware of how valuable the contents of your trunk is. I promise I will safely deliver it to headquarters where it will be waiting for you in your new room.” He continued after a brief pause, “You have a room of your own Harry, which Cedric may stay in from time to time. Obviously, you can no longer share with Ron due to the issue of what is considered proper. Cedric on the other hand is different he is your fiancé, whereas Ron is not."

Harry nodded in agreement before heading for the bathroom, all the while thinking she was glad they had provided her with a new room. As much as she liked her best male friend, she now knew she no longer found the thought of sharing a bedroom with him very appealing anymore. Besides, she knew that neither Mrs. Weasley nor Sirius would allow it, though Cedric now being her fiancé was a different matter altogether.

Just as she was about to enter the bathroom she suddenly remembered that she has not yet reversed her handy work done to Sirius and Remus. She pointed her wand at each in turn and reversed her handy work, causing both wizards let out loud sighs of relief at returning to normal. Harry smirked and said over her shoulder, "Allow that to be a lesson and a warning do not piss me off, unless you wish to have a repeat performance." Cedric winced, whilst trying not to smirk at the looks of horror and annoyance on both of the older wizards faces. 

Five minutes later, she left the bathroom and said, "I will see you three at headquarters later on." They nodded and watched as she headed for the door, exited and closed it firmly shut behind her.


	3. Chapter Three: Fleur & Angelina Learn the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks in the Leaky Cauldron and Fleur and Angelina are brought up to date on current events and Fleur asks Harry something important. Fleur and Harry talk weddings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three. If anyone would like a crack at being a beta for this story then please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

Downstairs Tonks had placed a silencing charm around the table she, along with Angelina and Fleur sat at in a far private corner of the bar. She told them, "I am warning you two now, when you see Harry, no matter how much it will shock you, do not, I repeat do not freak out too noticeably and draw any attention to this table." She paused before continuing, "What Harry will reveal is not something we want the public knowing until Harry is back at Hogwarts, at least it can be contained somewhat with the extra security which the wards around Hogwarts can provide."

Angelina asked in worry, "Tonks, what is wrong with him?" Tonks closed her eyes and sighed loudly as she thought of the fact of how the term 'he' did not apply anymore, how was she suppose to go about explaining that, it seemed beyond her at this point. She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when she spotted Harry at the bar handing in her room key to Tom.

She said in reply, "You are about to find out, though please be careful with what you say as Harry understandably is currently on a well deserved and earned defensive kick, and Merlin defensive is absolutely right." She grinned like a loon as added, "But when the initial shock wears off you are going to love it, I already do. The only ones who are not going to approve for obvious reasons will be Ginny and Cho Chang." Angelina and Fleur exchanged a puzzled glance at hearing this.

Meanwhile over at the bar Harry chuckled as she handed the key back to Tom, who could only stare at her in shock as he accepted the key. Harry said, "Yeah, I know, Tonks got to me." Tom smiled slightly, still in shock as he said, "I know I saw you earlier on this morning, but now you are dressed the part and your face and hair all done up lovely, particularly your hair is out of your face, I can actually see you better now. Then there is also your familiar glasses, it is even more apparent because of those."

Harry laughed somewhat weakly as she replied, "Yeah, trust me no one is more aware of that then me." She added, "By the way, Cedric, Sirius and Remus will be down soon." Tom nodded and replied, "Okay, I will send a maid up to clean the room and bathroom once I see them enter the bar." Harry nodded before leaving the bar, and sending a brief wave over her shoulder to the pleasant natured barman.

She made her way over to Tonks and the others when Tonks waved her over. She took a deep breath as she walked over to the table, wondering how Angie and Fleur would react when they realised who she was. Their reactions could be good or bad, she surely hoped for the former, having no idea what would happen and she would do if their reactions turned out to be of the latter option.

Angelina and Fleur looked to where Tonks was waving and noticed a witch with dark long hair wearing round framed glasses and sporting a killer hourglass figure any heterosexual wizard and quite a few lesbian witches would drool all over. Fleur felt slight envy as she took in the rather quite full and perfectly rounded breasts for someone with such a slim frame.

Angelina let out a low whistle at the legs, hips and chest of this witch, and could not help the slight stab of envy as she realised that this witch was beautiful even whilst wearing those unfortunate glasses. How the hell was it that even those glasses did not take from her beauty? Merlin, she had no idea whether she should admire her or scowl at her for being able to do it regardless that they did nothing for her.

Harry sat down in the free seat next to Tonks and crossed her left leg over her right and her arms across her chest, as if somehow she could unconsciously shield herself from the unknown reactions of those at the table. She asked once settled, "Have you given them a brief summary of events so far?" Tonks grimaced as she shook her head and replied, "Sorry, I was about to when I spotted you giving Tom your room key and I figured I would allow you to do the honours instead."

Harry snorted and rolled her eyes as she replied, "Thanks for that, and now you can buy me a drink for my troubles." Tonks snorted and replied, "Fine I will grab us a round of drinks, but when I return you are going to spill." Harry rolled her eyes again and drawled, "Yeah, Yeah, just get me a drink Nymphadora." Tonks visibly gritted her teeth and replied, "Nice Harriet, real nice." She smirked smugly as she instantly noticed how Harry's jaw twitched irritably.

Fleur and Angelina exclaimed, "Harriet?" Tonks looked down right gleeful as she asked, "Oh yeah, and what does Harriet become when shortened, particularly when it is used in the male context?" Harry growled, "Yeah okay, I am sorry I will not use the first name tactic against you again if you do not use that god awful name again. I swear either James or Lily Potter was feeling particularly evil that day, hell I know it was for my grandpa Potter, but that was just cruel."

Fleur and Angelina exclaimed in shock, "Potter?" Tonks giggled like a mad woman as she reached out and lifted Harry's bangs, even as Harry swatted at her hand, yet that did not stop her. Angelina gasped and placed her hand over her mouth in shock, while Fleur looked particularly faint and would have surely landed on her backside had she not already been sitting down.

Harry growled, "That was great Tonks, good thing I have my back to the rest of the room or else this whole pub would now be aware ‘The Boy Who Lived’ in reality is really ‘The Girl Who Lived’. First the pub, followed by the entire fucking wizarding world." Tonks replied, "I would not have even dreamed of pulling such a move if anyone besides me, Angie and Fleur were able to see Harry." She smirked and shook her head as she added, "I have your back, even more so now than before."

Harry grumbled and said, "Okay fine, get me a drink or else I am not going to explain any further. Merlin I wish it was not so early in the morning; the urge for something stronger than Butterbeer is very strong about now." Tonks snorted and said, "Maybe later, but right now you can make do with a Butterbeer and can bloody well like it too." Secretly Tonks could not blame the younger witch for wanting something much stronger then Butterbeer, to say it had been hell of a morning was truly putting it mildly.

Harry sighed as Tonks left for the bar; only to moments later inwardly moan as she sees the expressions on both of Angelina and Fleur's faces. She held up her hand when they were about to open their mouths, "Not a single damn word until I get my drink" she says irritably. She concluded exasperatedly, "And yes it is me." She grumbled as she moved her bangs back in place to cover her scar again, while the other two continued to stare at her in silent disbelief.

Angelina was the first to move her gaze from Harry's face and noticed the rings on both her left and her right hand, especially on her left hand. She gasped and reached forwards and grabbed hold of Harry's left wrist, which finally brought Fleur's attention to it, and in turn let out a small squeal. She asked, "How and when, you never said you and Ginny had gotten quite that serious, plus shouldn't Ginny be the one wearing the ring?"

Harry cringed as she replied, "A little after midnight just gone, and no it is not Ginny who I am betrothed to. A betrothal contract arranged and drawn up when I was three months old and he was three years old. Now I am engaged to Cedric Diggory and will be married in thirteen months time." She waited for their reactions, knowing it would be colourful, and did not have long to wait.

Fleur and Angelina yelped causing Harry to scowl at them and spat out, "I have never honestly been so grateful for a silencing charm, and yes, I can sense that one of you has cast one." Fleur asked in surprise, "Wait a minute, are you saying you can sense the magic and what was cast?" The fact the other witch could sense the magic was not what surprised her, as she too could sense magic around her due to being partially a magical creature made her extra sensitive. No what surprised her was that Harry could tell what spell had been cast something that even Fleur with her extra sensitivity could not do.

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah I can, ever since I received my magical boost and turned seventeen, along with changing back to my original form. I can sense my magic, practically feel it flowing underneath my skin, almost like a buzzing sensation I suppose if I had to describe the sensation." She paused before adding, "There has not been a moment since I turned seventeen and regained my status as a witch that I have not been physically aware of magic without having to use my wand or even cast any spells."

She concluded, frowning slightly as a thought suddenly occurred to her, "Though I can tell you what I have only just discovered, my ability to sense other people's magic and tell what they have cast. Okay that is new, even more so than being able to feel my own magic. I wonder how common that ability is, or is just something about my special freak status." She honestly would not be at all surprised if that were the case, when was there a time she could be considered normal for crying out aloud. 

She snorted as she noticed the expressions on the other two's faces and remarked cynically, "Oh come now, why so surprised, when has anything concerning me been considered normal? Honestly, look at me, my current appearance attests to such and adds to my ultimate meter of freaky weirdness, something which I may someday make peace with, but not today or even next year."

Angelina could not help but cringe at the cynical edge in Harry voice, nor the words she had used to describe herself. Fleur on the other hand looked caught between grimacing in sympathy and blanching in horror at how Harry had described herself as a freak. That did not sit well with her, and was something she could tell did not with Angelina either if the current expression on the dark skinned witches face was anything to judge.

It was just as a lingering and uncomfortable silence started to surround the table that Tonks chose to return with a tray of drinks. She placed a Butterbeer down in front of Harry and Angelina, while she handed Gilly Water to Fleur and placed down one for herself. Tonks retook her seat next to Harry as she asked, "So what have I missed?" She knew full well she had not missed out on any details she was not already aware of, or so she thought.

Fleur sighed and said, "Apparently Harry is to be married to Cedric Diggory and not Ginny." Angelina added, "Also she knew that one of us had cast a silencing charm, whilst also being able to feel her own magic without her wand or casting any spells." Tonks nodded thinking that perhaps she had indeed missed something, and this was news to her. She wondered how long Harry had been aware she could sense magic had been cast that was not her own. She said, "I knew about her being able to feel her magic, but her sensing my silencing charm not so much."

Tonks raised a brow and eyed Harry as she asked, "You could sense the silencing charm I put up before you came to the table?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, I knew one had been cast just not by whom." She added at Tonks surprised glance, "And yeah that is new to me as well, something I only discovered when I reached the table." She concluded, "You cast magic earlier, yet I think I was too preoccupied with dealing with the drama upstairs to notice." Tonks blinked before nodding and said, "Okay, in that case we need to tell Remus, Sirius, and Cedric about that when we reach headquarters later on."

She continued after pause and a silent yet reluctant nod of agreement from Harry. "Well, in the meantime we need to discuss how Harry is female." She knew how, but a recap for Angelina and Fleur's benefit would not hurt, knowing both could be trusted to not blab to the press and betray Harry. 

Angelina nodded and commented, "Yeah, I would really like to know that as last I checked I was pretty damn certain that you were a wizard Harry." Fleur nodded in silent agreement as she eyed the former wizard. It was not hard to reconcile with the fact the wizard she competed against during the Triwizard Tournament, who saved her little sister from the Black Lake when she had not been able, was the witch sitting across from her.

Harry sighed and replied, "I discovered less than twelve hours ago that I was born Harriet James Potter, but when I was six or seven months old and before my parents took me into hiding at Godric's Hollow, I was placed under a powerful and complex glamour charm. A charm consisting of a potion and a charm, which the potion I imagine if I had to guess provided the sex switch, while the charm held the potions effects in place." She paused before she concluded, "I was given enough to maintain the body of a male until midnight of my seventeenth birthday."

Angelina frowned as she asked, "Did you not ever notice something was not right, I mean a glamour charm even paired with a potion, no matter how complex or powerful, even one meant to last at the end of the day is still a glamour?" She frowned even more deeply as she wondered how someone as powerful as Harry did not notice, especially once she started attending Hogwarts.

Harry replied, "Exactly, I spent almost sixteen years never feeling right as if I truly did not belong in my own skin. I knew something was not right, but did not know what, only that it was not one hundred percent right. I never knew of magic until I was eleven, which meant I was even more so in the dark. I could not say anything and not be judged, my relatives already believed me to be a freak. They would have accused me of being a Transsexual had they ever truly had the smallest of inklings."

Fleur asked, "And you do not feel like a Transsexual, you have never felt that way?" Harry shook her head and told her, "No I never felt as if I was in the wrong body, more like a sense of feeling not one hundred percent in my own skin. I did not have the body of a male and the mind of a female, no it was nothing at all like that." She paused before smirking as she drawled, "I never had the urge to have a sex change operation or wanted to put on makeup and stuff wads of tissue paper underneath my shirt nor put on and walk around in my aunt's high heels and stockings."

The other three giggled and shook their heads before Angelina asked, "But now you feel comfortable in your own skin?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yes I do now, especially after learning the glamour did not just work on a physical level, but also a mental scale to. If it had not I would have spent sixteen years with the body of a male and the mind of a female, talk about identity crisis." 

She added grinning as she said, knowing this would tickle the other three, "And for the record, yeah I do now feel like putting on and walking around in high heels and stockings and wearing makeup. Yet I luckily will not have to stuff any wads of toilet paper up my shirt, my own body took care of that for me." As Harry had expected the other three were soon in giggles, definitely tickled by her words of humour.

Angelina frowned as she stopped giggling and asked, "So if your change was on a mental scale would that not mean that you are no longer physically or mentally attracted to witches anymore? I always did get the impression that you were straight and did not have a single gay bone in your body." She figured she had not been wrong seeing as she had never seen the other witch show any kind of attention to other wizards that was not strictly platonic when she had been a wizard.

Harry cringed and replied, "And you'd be right I had liked witches, but now prefer wizards." She added around a smirk, "Believe it or not Fred and George cleared that up for me rather quite shockingly." Angelina looked alarmed, even more so when Harry's smirk became all the wider and Tonks let out a giggle quickly followed by a snigger, making no effort to hide her reaction. Oh no, their reactions could not mean anything good, this was George and Fred Weasley that was being discussed after all.

Fleur frowned and said, "I must confess to being at a loss." She frowned even more deeply as she asked, "How exactly did the twins help you with something such as your sexuality, and how was it shocking?" This caused Harry to laugh and ask Angelina, "Angelina do you remember apologising in your letter in advance if in case the twins ended up sending me something embarrassing?" Angelina cringed and moaned as she asked, "Oh my God, what did they do?" 

Harry sniggered as she replied, "They sent me some of their products, both old and new yet to be placed on the shelves." She paused before adding, "They also sent to me a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, though that was not what switched on the proverbial light switch of realisation for me, oh no that happened when I discovered the last addition to their gift."

Tonks had to put her Gilly water down as she laughed so hard she was worried she might end up spilling it all over the table. Even Harry shook with silent laughter, especially when she noted how Angelina appeared to look fainter by the second. Fleur having also noticed this about her friend asked Harry, "So what was the final gift?" Harry smirked before she revealed, "Play Wizard, they sent me an issue of Play Wizard."

There was a lingering silence after Harry had revealed that piece of information, even whilst Harry and Tonks both shook with silent mirth. Fleur on the other hand had brought up her left hand and covered her mouth, caught between the emotions of horror and trying not to burst into a fit of incredulous giggles. Through it was Angelina's reaction that tickled Harry and Tonks the most, seeing the dark skinned witch had an honest look of horror on her face and looked caught between moaning and resisting the urge to bang her head upon the table. She found herself struck by the sudden thought of whether the twin's sheer lack of reserve knew any bounds.

Harry continued after carefully wiping away a few tears of mirth from her eyes and her cheeks. She said, "You see, when I looked at the model on the front of the cover, who by the way was licking her lips whilst messing about with her large and very obviously fake breasts, when I looked I felt absolutely nothing, no lust or anything resembling arousal, nothing whatsoever." She added, a dry note to her tone, "If anything I wanted her to stop playing with her fake and trashy breasts and tell her to put them away and excise some self respect."

Tonks and Fleur laugh knowingly, and even Angelina as mortified as she felt could not help but let out a giggle and say, "Welcome to our world Harry, what it feels like to be a witch." Harry snorted and shook her head at hearing this. "I really do need to thank them as they really did do me a favour and saved me a lot of unnecessary issues however unwittingly so." Angelina let out a brief giggle of disbelief.

Harry instantly sobered as a sudden image of Ginny came to mind and closed her eyes. Tonks noticed the sudden shift in the younger witch's mood and asked, "What are you thinking about?" Harry grimaced and smiled sadly at the older witch and replied, "Ginny." It was now Tonks turn to close her eyes, her smile was sad and all too knowing, as she realised the twins had done Harry a favour, yet unknowingly end up doing quite the opposite for their baby sister.

Harry said as much out aloud as she said, "Ginny is going to be devastated when she finds out, especially after spending so long waiting for my male self to finally notice her as more than just his best friends little sister." She added, "She right now is at headquarters still very much in the dark over where she stands with me, and most likely planning how she is going to approach me about the subject of turning our relationship towards the more physical side of things."

She continued as she noted Angelina and Fleur cringing, "Cedric happened to overhear a conversation between Ginny and Hermione, discussing how Ginny plans to ask me to take her virginity, still being under the impression that I have the body parts required to do the deed, which I more than obviously do not." She concluded and said, "I still love her yet not in the way I did before I changed back, meaning I do not see her in a romantic light or a sexual one either for that matter."

Tonks already being aware quietly picked up her drink, deciding not to comment, was not as if she could say anything she had not already. Fleur and Angelina on the other hand looked troubled and more than slightly sympathetic. They could not see how they could say anything without sounding trite in the process, honestly what do you possibly say in a situation like this one?

Harry looked noticeably troubled as she continued, "I am honestly worried about the rest of the Weasley's and how they are going to take and react to this situation. They were her family first so naturally they are going to take her side over my own, not that I would force them to do otherwise. Even though I am aware and can fully understand why does not make it hurt any less."

She picked up her bottle of Butterbeer and took a sip before replacing it on the table as Fleur eyed her in worry. She asked the younger witch, "Is it worth even asking why you were placed under the influence of glamour, especially one as complex as to need not only a charm but a potion to?" Angelina smiled sympathetically as she added, "Or even wishing you a happy birthday as it does not seem like it is turning out to be a happy one so far."

Harry closed her eyes tiredly as she said in reply, "I am a female born heir and not the male I was presumed to be. In the first six months of my life I assume the only ones to have seen me and not just heard of me would have been my parents, along with my grandparents and godparents, Remus, the Diggory's, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Frank Longbottom. As for Pettigrew, I have no idea why he has not revealed anything to Voldie, unless my parents or someone else did something to prevent him from saying anything."

She continued, "Obviously the glamour was put in place after we went into hiding, but why would they do that? Simple, I am the only living Potter at present, the heir at that, and was born a female and not a male. Apparently the old pureblood families who expect and insist upon a male heir would have had a field day and tried to take advantage of me once my parents were dead if I had managed to survive, which I did do."

She paused once more before she snorted in disgust and rolled her eyes as she added, "Oh and apparently female heirs are supposed to be weaker than their male counterparts." She sneered as she told them, "I bet they would have been scrambling over themselves to take me in and try to influence me and my choices, especially if they were aware of how Voldie had marked me as his equal. Death Eaters would have found the opportunity of manipulating me to suit their own cause and means to an end far too good to pass upon."

She paused for moment to take a sip of Butterbeer and then said, "So my parents decided to cast a glamour charm on me, at least until I turned seventeen and could legally claim and take care of my own assets entitled to me as the only heir. In short, old enough to claim my inheritance in turn meaning no one would have any right to contest it." She concluded after taking another sip of Butterbeer and said, "It was not that detailed when explained in my parent's letters, but is the obvious conclusion which I was able to come to."

Fleur and Angelina were stunned as they silently took in everything they had just learned. There was a lingering silence, only broken when Fleur gasped as something occurred to her. She said, "It's all true, but I thought it only gossip, yet apparently it does happen." Harry asked, "What are you talking about, obviously it is not about me that much I have gathered from listening to you?"

Fleur replied, "In France nearby to where I was born and grew up, there was a very prominent Veela family." She paused before she continued as she noted she had their attention and revealed, "There were rumours that were never fully confirmed or proven. Apparently, the family head insisted on the first born heir being a female instead of a male, unfortunately the first born was in fact born a male, something which any pureblood family based over in Great Britain would have surely approved of, yet not this French Veela based family."

Harry frowned as she asked, "Do you think they did what my parents did to protect me?" Fleur nodded as she replied, "Yes, but in this case I strongly believe it was not done in order to protect him, but rather themselves and their family's reputation and a false sense of having maintained a long lived tradition." She paused once more to allow what she had said to sink in, noting the undisguised look of disgust on Harry's face.

She sipped her Gillywater before saying, "It was said the male was placed under the influence of a glamour that was supposed to last permanently. It was after that the family carried on and went on to have another child two years later. And believe it or not it was another son and still not a longed for daughter." She stopped once more before adding, "So you can imagine by this point the head of the family is passed the point of frustration over the fact his wife kept constantly providing him with sons with no sign of a daughter in sight."

She took another sip of her water before adding, "Then four years later the wife finally gave birth to the much awaited daughter, two of them in fact. So here was the head of family deliriously happy and bragging to all who would listen that he had three stunning daughters." She sipped more water as she once again eyed the others, who evidently waited patiently for her to continue.

She lowered her glass, and cleared her throat before speaking again and asked, "But do you wish to know the truly scandalous part?"She smirked, deliberately pausing this time as the others look at her and nodded eagerly, causing her smirk to widen knowingly. She said, "During the year after the Triwizard Tournament had taken place the heir turned sixteen and said to have changed back to his true form."

She stopped again knowing she has her companion's attention and they were truly engrossed and waiting for her to continue with her story. She said, "If you were not aware that sixteen rather than seventeen is the legal age in wizarding France then it is." She paused before concluding, "Anyhow they supposed the wife not liking nor agreeing with her husband's methods or beliefs had the potion swapped, meaning instead of it being indefinite it last only sixteen years."

Harry shook her head and commented incredulous after taking a sip of Butterbeer, "And here I thought what my parents did and their reasons for doing it were insane, yet they did it to protect me, unlike the wizard's father who only did it to protect his own interests and reputation. It is disgusting and people like that should not be allowed to have the gift of magic in my opinion."

She suddenly startled as she felt a set of hands come to rest gently upon her shoulder blades, and looked up to see Cedric looking down at her. He was smirking as he asked teasingly, "My, my, where are those impeccable senses of yours?" His eyes practically gleamed with honest mirth as he added, "I mean I could have been a Death Eater and would most likely have managed to have hexed you good and proper at this point."

Harry hissed irritably and reached up to swat him on the chest as she grumbled something less than flattering underneath her breath. This caused Tonks, along with Angelina and Fleur to laugh as Cedric chuckled and asked around a drawl, "Now, now, what was that you were saying there?" Harry shot him an exasperated glance as she took a drink from her Butterbeer.

Remus and Sirius joined them and smirked having seen and heard what had happened between the newly engaged pair. Sirius commented jokingly, "I can honestly see marriage between you two being explosive in nature." This only caused the others to laugh all the harder, while Harry rolled her eyes, even though she knew what he said was probably true to an extent.

Remus added, "I am heading for headquarters, while Sirius is heading to work." Cedric squeezed her shoulders gently as he told her, "I have got to go and send dad an owl letting him know that our engagement is now official. I will not mention you in great detail, only that he will see you later on at headquarters." He paused looking evidently uncomfortable as he continued to add, "I have a meeting with Cho for lunch, where I plan on telling her that I am now officially engaged. Of course you will see her at headquarters later Harry, whether you are aware or not Cho joined the Order last year."

Harry grimaced, knowing she was looking about as forward to seeing Cho, as she was the inevitable confrontation with Ginny. She knew Ginny would turn it into a confrontation that she had no such doubt; the younger witch had no such issue with confrontation. Of course then there was the equally as inevitable meeting with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's to contend. She was not looking forward to any of it, Ginny mostly.

She moaned as she asked, "Is there by any chance I could get rundown by a London bus when we go shopping?" Remus exclaimed sternly, "Harry! That is not funny at all; do not make fun of such things." She replied, "Oh but I was not, and dealing with Ginny, Cho, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's, all in one day at that and most likely at the same time to is not the least bit funny either, ha not even damn close."

Remus faltered and commented, "Oh dear, I had not quite thought of that." Harry sighed irritably as she replied archly, "Well guess what I sure as hell have." It was all she could think of at this point besides her transformation and how she was going to deal with the press when they found out, particularly that Skeeter cow. Seriously, Hermione was not the only one who would love to see her rotting in an Azkaban prison cell for being an illegally unregistered Animagus.

After saying their goodbyes until later, the men left the witches alone. Harry turned to face the others and noticed how Fleur was eyeing her with evident interest. She looked very thoughtful as she asked Tonks, "Do you have Harry's dress size by any chance?" Tonks replied, "The clothes she is wearing are in a size ten, but we need to get that double checked." She paused before asking, "Why do you want to know Harry's dress size anyway?"

Fleur replied and revealed, "Because one of my cousins has broken her leg and has decided she cannot be a bridesmaid for my wedding anymore as she does not want to appear in the wedding pictures wearing a cast. This means I am a bridesmaid short and Bill has a groomsman extra, Fred. Obviously it would be very wrong to ask one twin and not the other to be a part of the wedding party." She meant it to, just because she was not related to the Weasleys yet did not mean she wish to exclude any of them.

Tonks asked in puzzlement, "Can they not use magic to heal her broken bone?" Fleur shook her head as she replied, "Bones, she broke four of them, broke them in a fashion that the Mediwitch has not recommended the use of Skele-Gro or any other form of healing magic. They believe the muggle method in this case would be less of a painful and traumatic experience for my cousin." She paused before continuing, "They want her to wear what muggles call a cast for the next couple of months, less if it heals quicker with my cousin being not only a witch but having partial Veela blood to."

She paused once more to drink her water before saying, "Once they remove the cast they will complete the process with magic as I have heard when your bones have been reset the muggle way that inner scaring is left behind, something which her parents and she do not wish her to have." Fleur was at a loss, even she as particular and image conscious as she was of her appearance did not honestly see what the point of covering up a scar that you could not see. It just only proved that her cousin was even more vain then what some had accused she herself of being.

Harry cleared her throat loudly and said, "Huh hello, I am sitting right here whilst you are carrying on a conversation that's partially about me, yet you act as if I am invisible or went for a bathroom break." Angelina nearly choked on her drink as she laughed, while Tonks and Fleur raise a brow and smile slightly. Apparently Harry did not like being talked about, especially if she was sitting right there and could hear and yet had no input.

Fleur asked, "Okay, then answer me this would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" She paused before adding, "As you have just heard I am in need of a bridesmaid to take my cousin's place in the line up and of course the reason why I am short of one." Harry replied around a drawl, "Yeah she’s vainer than a Peacock by the sounds of it.” The others laughed and nodded in full agreement, it was true so why deny it. 

Harry sighed after they calmed and said, “So all joking aside, let me get this straight, you want me to replace one of your cousins and walk down the aisle partnered with Fred Weasley, is that the general gist of it or did I miss anything?" Harry knew she had not missed anything, but it never hurt to confirm all details.

Fleur replied, "Yes, besides whom else would I ask?" She paused and a slightly humorous smile curved the corner of her lips as she said, "Of course after you saved Gabrielle during the second task I never imagined the opportunity to have you as a bridesmaid would happen or be even a remote possibility." She really had not, yet it was possibly a blessing in disguise, meaning she now possibly had another bridesmaid and Fred would still have a partner in the wedding.

Harry inwardly sighed and said, "Your sister would have been fine, and was just my supposed hero complex getting in the way as well as taking the task far too literal for my own good." Fleur smiled as she insisted, "Oh but it is the principle of it Harry, you were not to know, no one asked you to, yet you still did it anyway." 

She paused to drink her water and then asked, "So will you please consider being one of my bridesmaids?" She added, "If you agree you would have to come with me next weekend to the second to last dress fitting where we will meet up with my sister, cousins and my mother, and after the fitting we will all go for some refreshments at a nearby cafe."

Fleur truly hoped she would agree she knew Gabrielle would be so excited to see Harry again, she still having a crush since the Triwizard Tournament, a crush that she knew with certainty would die a very quick death once she knew the truth. Harry leaned backwards in her chair and asked, "What about the dress and would I have to wear high heels, high heels I can't even walk in yet, I figured I would point that out?"

Fleur replied, "The dress can be magically altered to fit you, and besides you and my cousin have one thing in common, you have hourglass figures, while the waist on the other hand will have to be taken in slightly. As for the chest, that will have to be expanded as you are slightly more gifted then my cousin in that department." She paused before adding, "The hem will have to be taken up by about three inches because even if I was to put you in four inch heels the hem would still be too long as my cousin is five foot ten inches in heels."

Harry winced and said, "Four inch heels, Merlin I will end up breaking my neck, is that what you want to happen, because trust me it will." She paused as the others giggle before saying, "Your cousin is around five foot six without heels if I am correct, which makes her two inches taller than me even without her in heels." She took a deep breath and drank deeply from her drink before saying, "Okay fine I will do it, but you get to be the one who is going to teach me how to walk in heels if you do not wish for me to break my neck or trip over and go splat face first walking down the aisle."

Fleur let out a squeal, stood up, ran around the table, and hugged Harry, who blushed at the unexpected move. Tonks smirked and said jokingly, "I take it back; you will learn to walk in heels before your wedding day after all Harry." Harry knew there was no avoiding it, she knew not only Tonks would try teaching her to walk in heels, now Fleur was getting in on the action and Angelina too she suspected.

Harry shook her head before Fleur pulled back and asked, "What size shoe are you Harry?" Tonks answered before Harry could, she could see just how clearly overwhelmed the other witch was with the direction the situation had just taken. "She is currently wearing a size seven, but we want to have that double checked to make certain it is correct." Fleur nodded as she thought of how Harry's feet were not too small or big, but in between. Her cousin on the other hand was a six, but she knew she could easily take care of that.

Fleur asked Tonks, "And her bra size?" Tonks replied, "34C, but we want that doubled checked to, especially that, she needs all the comfort she can possibly get in that department." Tonks knew that was necessary until Harry got accustomed to having breasts, something that Tonks imagined would not be as simple as it seemed. Tonks had lived with having breasts since puberty, whereas Harry on the other hand might as well have skipped puberty, at least in the fashion that a female did.

Angelina let out a low whistle and giggled as she said, "No offence Harry, but for such a slim and petite looking witch you sure are packing it in the chest department." Angelina was a 36C, but she had always been gifted there and taller than most girls in her year at Hogwarts, she got it from her mother. Harry really had lucked out in the chest department much to Angelina's amused disbelief. She wondered how Hermione and Ginny would deal with that, both witches had not been lucky enough to be as gifted in that department.

Tonks and Fleur laughed as they took in the expression Harry's face was sporting. She looked decidedly pinched and her cheeks had an attractive rosy pink glow. Harry could not get her head around the fact they were discussing the size of her breasts, did witches really do this when they got together and chatted? If that was the case then she figured some of the guy's would like to be nearby so they could eavesdrop.

Fleur returned to her seat and said delightedly, "You will look exquisite in gold Harry and it will make your dark hair and your emerald green eyes even more vibrant. Your pale skin will glow radiantly next to the shade I have chosen." She added with evident excitement, "Oh and I cannot wait to see you in the dress and the heels, particularly the heels." She really could not as watching Harry learn to walk in heels promised to be entertaining if the younger witch's reaction was anything to go by.

Harry asked, "Gold?" Fleur nodded and said, "A soft gold nothing bold or outrageous as I will not tolerate my bridesmaids at my wedding looking outrageous in an overly bright colour. Besides you and Ginny out of all of my bridesmaids are the only two that are not pale blonde, all of my cousins and my sister are and would look simply awful in an overly bright and gaudy colour." She added, "The pale shade would suit your dark hair and Ginny's red hair better than any darker gaudy colour ever would anyway. I want to draw the right amount of attention to your dark and Ginny's red hair when compared to the pale hair of my cousins and sister."

Harry nodded and said, "It sounds nice." It did sound nice and she was glad Fleur was not a particularly vindictive bride who forced her bridesmaids to wear some truly horrendously ugly dress. She could imagine some vile shade of pink or something equally as disgusting that would clash horribly with Ginny's red hair. She could also vividly imagine Ginny's reaction to how terrible it would look and clash with her hair. Harry being dark haired meant she could pretty much get away with anything without looking bad.

Tonks asked, "Have you given any thought about what you want for your own wedding Harry?" She added, "In another three or four months or so you will need to start planning what you want and how you want everything to look and be arranged." Tonks wondered what direction the younger witch's tastes would go. Tonks did know one thing though, that she honestly could not see Harry being the sort of vindictive bride that tortured her bridesmaids with some truly horrendous colour scheme so they did not end up outshining her.

Harry looked uncomfortable but replied, "I was not really thinking about it, figured that would have end up naturally being Ginny's job and concern." She paused as she took in the sympathetic and knowing glances of the others. She continued, "But I guess it is now my job and concern, what I want and not Ginny, me as the bride and not her." That was a strange thought but it was soon to be reality whether Harry was ready for it or not.

She looked thoughtful as she continued and said, "I know I want a white wedding dress that is not some overly poufy monstrosity with far too many layers that I need someone to hold it up while I pee, nothing could be more offensive to me." The others smirked at this, Fleur and Tonks understanding all too well what she meant, one because she was already married and the other would be in a matter of weeks.

She added, "I guess black paired with Venetian gold for the bridesmaid's dresses hold some appeal." She liked the sound of a black and Venetian Gold colour scheme, and hoped that Cedric would agree so she could have it. She knew with certainty that she did want to marry in a white dress, that she planned marrying once so white was what it was going to be. She wondered whether her mom had got married in white to and was her dress all poufy or simple and beautiful.

Fleur said, "I am having a soft butter gold for the bridesmaids and a two tone dress of white and black for myself." She asked Harry, "What about flowers Harry, what do you have in mind for them?" Harry replied, "I am not certain, yet Calla Lilies in my bouquet sound appealing, for remembrance of my mom. She loved Calla Lilies, not because of the name, but because she found the shape fascinating."

Angelina asked, "Did she mention what colour she liked?" Harry replied, "She only mentioned that she liked the flower, but I once asked Remus and he said she liked white and hot chocolate coloured ones. I want them in my wedding as in remembrance to her." She added, "My aunt Petunia had cream coloured roses and baby's-breath in her garden. I like cream roses and baby's-breath, even when I was a wizard, not that I ever allowed Ron or any of the guys in the dorm to catch wind of that fact."

Tonks said, "Maybe you could have white Calla Lilies with cream roses and baby's-breath, while the bridesmaids could have the hot chocolate Calla Lilies with baby's-breath, which would go stunningly with the black and Venetian gold colour of their dresses." Harry nodded and said, "Well, thanks for that, I guess that is the flowers covered, I need to make a note of that."

Fleur said, "It sounds beautiful Harry." Harry asked, "What are you having besides the butter gold?" Fleur replied, "My Bill and his groomsmen will have snow white shirts." Harry looks thoughtful as she said, "I reckon Cedric would look great in a white shirt with a Venetian Gold waistcoat and bowtie and black wizarding robes like the ones he wore at the Yule ball during the tournament." 

What she did not realise was that Angelina had taken a muggle pen out of her bag and grabbed some napkins and was writing down everything Harry said she wanted on the napkin on her knee underneath the table. It did not hurt to start writing down some ideas right away, and of course, it would save Harry the trouble of forgetting what she had already said.

Harry added, "I would need to run it by Cedric first, but I find I like the thought of a combination of muggle and a wizarding, wizarding for the ceremony and both wizarding and muggle for the reception." She paused for a drink before continuing to outline what she wanted. "I want an outdoor wedding on a summer's day underneath a big arch made of roses, calla lilies, and baby's-breath and black and Venetian Gold ribbons weaved in and out between the flowers." She concluded with a small smile as she said, "Definitely a huge pure white marquee set up on the Hogwarts grounds nearby to the Black Lake for the reception."

As Harry took a drink of Butterbeer and noted that Tonks and Fleur are smiling at her, but Angelina had put the napkins and pen back in her purse before Harry could see her. She made a mental to give the napkins to Cedric when she saw him at headquarters, which would be that night. She knew that all she needed to do was give it to Cedric, who in turn would pass it onto Sirius, who would not rest until Harry had all that Angelina had written down and more.

Harry got up from her chair and said, "I am just going to head to the bathroom and when I return we can leave for Gringotts." Tonks nodded and said, "Okay, we'll finish up here and will be ready to leave when you get back." Harry nodded and left for the bathroom, wondering all the while just how different the inside of the women's bathroom compared to the men's were.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot, Tonks and Fleur turned to Angelina, who was drinking from her Butterbeer. Tonks asked, "Were you writing down on those napkins what Harry was saying she wanted?" Angelina placed her drink back down on the table and grinned as she replied, "Yeah, and have every intention of letting Cedric see it tonight." She continued and smirked knowingly, "I wager he will allow Sirius to see it to, who will no doubt be the one paying for the wedding and taking on the role of father of the bride. He will more than happily give Harry anything and all she asks for."

Fleur smiled widely and suggested, "Maybe whilst we are out shopping for Harry's new wardrobe we could look in a few bridal stores as we do not have to have Harry back at headquarters until six thirty, which gives us six and a half hours." Tonks told her, "That all depends on how long Harry takes in Gringotts and Malkins." 

She added grinning widely as she opened her handbag and reached inside looking for the item Sirius had been generous enough to hand over to her. Moments later, she revealed what appeared to be a muggle credit card, but in fact provided by Gringotts. Tonks wondered how much Harry would agree to spend once she discovered it belonged to Sirius.

Fleur asked, "Is that what I think it is?" Tonks beamed and replied, "Oh yes it is, which Sirius was generous enough to provide." She paused to grin all the wider before she said; "Only purebloods that have a certain amount of Galleons and vaults in their name are eligible for one of these. They can even be used in the muggle world to, which is extremely handy if you are one of those wizards or witch's who is not into all of that muggle hating crap."

Angelina asked, "Will Harry have one of those cards?" Tonks nodded and replied, "She will by the time we have left Gringotts today as she is an extremely wealthy witch, wealthier than both of say the Blacks and the Malfoys combined. She has no idea whatsoever just how wealthy she in fact is, something which I know is bound to overwhelm and make her very uncomfortable once she becomes aware of just how much her last name and family assets are in fact worth."

Fleur and Angelina looked stunned yet quickly rearranged their expressions into a smile as they see Harry reach the table again. Harry asked, "So are we ready to go then?" Tonks replied, "I need to use the bathroom then we can get going." Fleur and Angelina said they needed to go as well, not knowing when the opportunity would come up next. Harry told them that she would meet them out near the entrance to Diagon Alley, which the others nodded and agreed to meet her in ten minutes.


	4. Chapter Four: Gringotts, Blood Quills & Shocking Revelations, Madam Malkin's, Vows of Loyalty, & Dragon Hide shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes a trip to Gringotts and learns more than a few shocking home truths kept from her. She discovers she has more family left then she ever imagined and learns something shocking and unexpected about number four Private Drive. Harry takes a trip to Madam Malkins and experiences firsthand just how loyal to her those around her truly are. Harry enjoys and splurges on a new diary and Dragon hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.
> 
> AN: Okay this is going to be a really long chapter. I am going to be using the name Ragnok in my story, I have no idea if it was an actual goblin name in the books and movies, or the author Vance McGill is the one responsible. If he or she is, I will give full credit when I post if they do not mind me using the name, as I do not wish to have any accusations of stealing something belonging to another author made against me. Also I heard one galleon is the equivalent of five pounds so just bear with me here please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

 

AN: I am going to be using the name Ragnok in my story, I have no idea if it was an actual Goblin name in the books and movies, or the author Vance McGill is the one responsible. If he or she is, I will give full credit when I post if they do not mind me using the name, as I do not wish to have any accusations of stealing something belonging to another author made against me. I heard one galleon is the equivalent of five pounds so just bare with me here please.

 

Harry waited ten minutes by the brick wall entrance behind the Leaky Cauldron, before she took out her wand from her jacket pocket and tapped the correct sequence of bricks in order just as the other three arrived and joined her. Harry smiled happily as the bricks shifted, until an entrance appeared, allowing her to take in the sight of the busy and vibrant street that is Diagon Alley. She immediately spotted Gringotts and led the way over to the Goblin owned bank.

Once inside the group headed for the main reception and Harry asked to see her family's accounts manager as she was due to sign the control of her vaults and assets over to her. Harry wondered how long it would all take and what was going to be discussed, and how many documents were going to require her signature. She hoped that she would not have to use a blood quill her memories and experience left her with less than desirable sentiments.

As soon the Goblin manager named Ragnok arrived, he immediately asked to see the family ring as proof of her identity, knowing only the true heir at this point could wear the ring of head of house. Once satisfied he instructed Harry to follow him into his office. Tonks told Harry that she needed to go and visit her vault, Angelina and Fleur said they to also needed to visit their own vaults and would meet up with her back at reception.

Ragnok led Harry into a large office and gestured for her to take a seat in front of the large and domineering desk, (at least by Goblin standards) before he sat behind it. Ragnok then sent for another Goblin to bring the file with the Potter's accounts and the paperwork, which Harry would need to sign before granted full access to her inheritance and whatever else her parents had left for her.

Ragnok informed her, "I must inform you that unfortunately Miss Potter a blood quill will be required to sign the documents, magically binding documents, which means it's required to sign in blood." Harry cringed and unconsciously rubbed her hand against the scarring left over from her detentions with the toad Umbitch back in fifth year. 

Ragnok noticed this action and asked, "Is there a problem Miss Potter?" Harry looked truly uncomfortable as she replied, "I unfortunately have memories and an experience with blood quills that were not used for official means, more like for the sick and torturous pleasure of Dolores Umbridge." Harry lifted her hand and revealed the evidence of her several encounters with a blood quill, the words, 'I must not tell lies' permanently etched into her flesh.

Ragnok's face was expressionless and it was difficult for Harry to tell what his thoughts on the matter of what he was seeing. On the other hand, Ragnok was unsurprised at what he was seeing, the woman's intolerance of magical creatures and those who did not have pureblood or opposed the Minister of Magic was not considered anything news worthy. In short, she had not made any allies in the Goblin nation any more so than she had with the Werewolf's, Vampires, Veela's or especially the Centurions.

He explained to Harry, "I assure you Miss Potter that your signature will be required a total of six times and you will not be left with any scarring afterwards. We do not use blood quills for dark or torturous purposes at this bank or any other Gringotts branch for that matter." Harry nodded and asked, "Okay, I will sign whatever is needed, but can we please get this over with as quickly as possible as I'd rather not draw this out anymore than I have to?"

She added, "And in regards to other business I need to take care of today I need visit my personal vault, and of course update the vaults that are not blood protected. I do not wish to carry around keys when I know I can have better security than that." She paused before she concluded, "Finally, I need a way to carry around more money then I usually do, due to that I will be taking a trip to muggle London today on a shopping trip, but do not want to make it obvious and make myself a prime target to be mugged."

Ragnok nodded before he said, "If you wish we can upgrade the security on all vaults you have that still require a key in order to gain access, Miss Potter." He paused before adding, "We can also just as easily provide you with a card similar to what muggles call a credit card, which can be used in both the muggle world and here in the wizarding world."

Harry nodded and accepted the torturous quill as Ragnok instructed her where she needed to sign. She winced as she felt the familiar sting, but it was quicker and felt a lot less sharp. She figured that was probably down to the fact she was not writing line after a line. She could remember all too vividly how the feeling of the sharp sting felt, which progressed to a searing burning sharpness, followed by a blistering throb the longer you write with the quill as it cruelly cuts into your flesh and more blood is drawn from you with each written word.

Once she had given the blood quill back to Ragnok, he gestured for her hand and smoothed a long and thin finger over the open wounded area, and tingling warmth surrounded the area as it healed with Goblin magic. Harry noted how the skin of her hand was now once again unblemished and all that remained behind was the barest smeared hint of her blood. She cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for that it is much appreciated." Ragnok nodded and said, "Of course Miss Potter."

He then retrieved two separate documents from a filing cabinet in his office, one a four page long document he immediately started to fill out and explained, "This is the document which will need your signature four times. It will give permission for the upgrade of your mother's personal vault, along with the vault your godfather opened for you when you were only six weeks old Miss Potter.” He paused before informing her, “In fact, the former vault in question has been due an upgrade for sometime due to the amount it has gained over the years. We would have contacted you to come and fill out the paperwork if you had not come yourself today."

He handed her a regular quill and indicated where to sign four times, explaining that two signatures were required per vault. Once she had finished he immediately gathered the document and placed to one side inside of a folder. He then picked up the second document, placed it in front of Harry and explained at her questioning look, "This document is required in order to apply for a Gringotts card to the four major vaults, I say major because they have the sum required to make you eligible for a Gringotts card."

He added after pausing and said, "Unlike the document for your vault upgrade, this one will require five signatures from you." Once he finished he indicated where she needed to sign her name, which she repeated five times with the same regular quill. Once done he took both the quill and document from her and placed the document in a separate folder to the other document.

Harry asked, "Which vaults?" Ragnok replied, "The main Potter vault, along with a secondary Potter vault, which has some Galleons in it, yet mainly consists of paintings, precious jewels and priceless rare books among other old and priceless items." He continued after a pause, "And a third vault which is a personal vault belonging to your father, which the content was left to you after separate sums were given to both Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin." He paused once more to allow the information to sink in, suspecting she was only just learning about all of this, before saying, "And finally a fourth vault, which I have already mentioned was your mother’s personal vault. It is also one of the vaults you have given written permission to be upgraded from key basis to blood protection."

He paused before adding, "And as I have already informed you that vault Miss Potter has been gaining regular interest for the past sixteen almost seventeen years and now has a very sizeable sum." He paused once more before concluding, "Mr. Black when his name was cleared requested for five hundred galleons to be placed on a monthly basis into the personal vault he set up for you up until the time you are married. I believe the payments will end a year from today, your wedding day as stated in yours and Mr. Cedric Diggory's marriage contract."

Harry looked stunned as she realised just how much Sirius had been looking out for her best interest even when trapped away in that Dementor infested shithole that is Azkaban prison. She felt a swell of love and affection for her godfather and made a mental note to pick up something extra special for him when she got the first opportunity, perhaps for Christmas. Yes, she would definitely give him something extra special for Christmas this year.

Harry asked the one question that left her feeling more than slightly queasy at the possible answer she would receive. "Is there a way to find out what I am worth?" Ragnok replied, "Most certainty Miss Potter, you will need to provide a small sample of blood, a small drop from your fingertip will suffice." Harry inwardly rolled her eyes in exasperation wondering when she would get a break today, and swore she had seen more of her blood then she had since Umbitch made her use the blood quill.

Ragnok took out a piece of clear parchment and picked up what appeared to be a solid silver letter opener, yet Harry knew it was surely anything but that. Ragnok told Harry to place a fingertip of her wand hand to the sharp point on the end. Harry complied and pressed her fingertip to the parchment, which instantly begun to glow and increase in length. It was less than sixty seconds later when the parchment ceased to glow and had grown almost a foot longer, now resembling a rolled up scroll.

Ragnok gestured for Harry to look and informed her, "Here are all of your assets, at least the ones that are secure here at Gringotts." Harry nodded and picked up the end of the parchment and scanned the top half, and nearly choked as she read what was in the first Potter vault. Neither her father nor her mother's personal vault was near as much. The vault Sirius opened for her had a bit more than her own personal vault used for school supplies and treats during the school year.

The second half consisted of the properties she now owned. One was Potter manor located in Scotland, the ancestral home of her family. Another was Godric's Hollow, along with a townhouse located in downtown London in a really nice and expensive area. Next, she spotted a two-story luxury home in Forks located in Washington. Who the hell decided it was a good idea to name a town after an eating utensil she wondered incredulously.

She continued to scan the information for property after property, for example three luxury villas in Venice Italy, Brazil and ST Lucia. There was even a two-story penthouse located in Paris. Paris, Harry could already imagine how beautiful the scenery must be surrounding that property. She knew she and Cedric would never be short of holiday destinations if the grand list of properties were anything to judge. For example, she now owned high-rise penthouse apartments in New York City Manhattan and even Beverly Hills' Hollywood for Merlin's sake.

Yet what gave Harry immediate pause was when she spotted listed on the parchment that she was in fact now the true owner of one, number four Privet Drive. She was sent truly reeling even more so when she got to the section of who her ancestors were, such as Potter, Evans, Gryffindor, Sladden, Peverell, Manson, Weasley, and Ravenclaw. She nearly choked at the sight of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, yet the name Weasley packed the most impact for her.

She choked out in disbelief, "How can that be possible, to be not only related to the Weasley's, but Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to?" She added even more incredulously, "And what is this about number four Privet Drive, since when have I owned that?" Ragnok replied calmly, which was typical for his kind as he said, "Number four Privet Drive of Little Whinging Surrey was left to your mother by her parents, and she has now left the property in question to you Miss Potter."

Harry spluttered as she asked, "If it was my mother's and now mine, then what on Earth are my vile aunt and uncle doing living there with my pig of a cousin?" She added, "Neither my aunt nor my uncle ever mentioned this to me" She paused before she scoffed and rolled her eyes as she spat, "Of course! What the hell am I thinking, of course those backstabbing and abusive excuse for human beings are not going to come forth with that sort of information, my material possession loving vile aunt in particular."

Harry absolutely fumed at the thought of that disgusting family living underneath the roof of Privet Drive if that was her property and she somehow had a say whether they lived there or not. Merlin she seriously hope there was a way for her influence whether they stayed there or not. Payback was a bitch and half and Harry Potter wanted to be the never-ending blistering pain in the backsides of her aunt and uncle if she had any say in the matter.

Ragnok replied, "Your mother allowed your aunt to live in the property due to it having once been their childhood home. However, there was a condition, which is that they could live there until her death if killed during the war, but if she survived, it was yours to do as you wished when you turned seventeen. Regardless that you are still considered a minor until your eighteenth birthday in the muggle world does not count due to the fact your mother insisted that was not to influence your rights."

He paused before adding, "Of course, there is also the fact neither your aunt nor your uncle's names are on the deeds to the property, but your mother's." He paused once again before he concluded, "It states in your mother's will that the deeds would automatically be transferred over into your name on your seventeenth birthday. Her will is in her personal vault if you wish to look or discuss its contents at some point."

Harry nodded before she was suddenly filled with a thrill of pure deviousness, which went deep, deep down to her very core. She smirked as she realised she had a way of finally getting back at the Dursley's for both their physical and mental abuse of her and for definitely making her sleep underneath the stairs for the first eleven years of her life, and all of it in her property at that. Oh yes, she was going to make them pay so bad they would not know which way was up or down.

Ragnok saw the sudden vindictive smirk and glint that had entered her emerald green eyes, finding that he appreciated the sight of it. He was even more intrigued when Harry informed him, "Ragnok, I need you to inform the Dursley's that they have a month to find elsewhere and get out of my house, and if they fail to comply I shall have them declared as squatters and forcibly removed personally."

Ragnok looked almost gleeful, but not quite, as he said, "It shall be done by the end of the day Miss Potter. A notice will be sent out to your relatives informing them that they have within the time limit you have set to vacate the property or else the one whose name is on the deeds will take legal action if they do not comply." Harry nodded in satisfaction, knowing when the Goblins say they will do something they do it.

She listened as Ragnok informed her of her ancestors and said, "Now as for how you are related to Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, well Godric Gryffindor, to get to the point, he is your many times great grandfather on the Potter side of your heritage." He paused before adding, "As for Rowena Ravenclaw, well she is your many times great grandmother on the Evans side of your heritage."

He paused once more to allow what he suspects is shocking news to sink in, yet knows what he will reveal next will truly overwhelm the young witch in front of him. It is a well-known fact of how close Harry Potter is to the Weasley family, so therefore for her to find out that they are actually her relatives and not just in the honouree sense would surely be welcome yet shocking information.

He told her, "As for how you are related to the Weasley family, well they also come from the Potter side of your heritage. Your father and Arthur Weasley were in fact first generation cousins, making you in turn Mr. Weasley's first cousin once removed." He added after pausing, "You see your grandfather Potter had a younger sister, Estella Weasley, nee Potter, who married a member of the Weasley family; this in turn means she is the mother of Arthur Weasley and your great aunt." He concluded after a moment and said, "Finally, it also means the current Weasley generation are your second cousins."

Harry looked as if a mere feather could have knocked her over had she not been already sitting down. She suddenly felt a deep and heavyset emotion of disconcert and bombarded with the realisation that she had unknowingly spent almost the whole of last year dating one of her cousins. Second cousin or not, a cousin was a cousin at the end of the day, just as a speck of blood was still blood.

Harry leaned back in the high back chair and wrinkled her nose as she became aware of yet another valid reason she and Ginny could not work, no, more like would never work. Besides, second generation was just more than a tad not distant enough for Harry's likening thank you very much. For Merlin's sake, why did Mr. Weasley let her date his daughter, he had to have known. Hell perhaps pureblood families sometimes dated their cousins even married them, but she sure as hell did not.

Harry closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before deciding to get on with business that is more official, now was neither the time nor the place to let loose with the almighty fury she currently felt deep down in the pit of her stomach. She needed a distraction very badly at this point, what better than to ask about the deeds and keys to all of the numerous inherited properties.

She shook her head and closed her eyes so wearily that even Ragnok is all too aware of how effected she currently is. He asked, "Is there a problem Miss Potter with the information I have just provided you?" Harry cringed as she replied, "Oh just that I have realised that I have spent almost a year dating one of my cousins. Perhaps some pureblood families date or even go as far as to marry their cousins, yet not only am I not pureblood, but cannot stand the thought of dating a relative no matter how distant they are or are not."

She paused again before adding, "Part from that the information is not unwelcome, I have always had a fondness for that family and to know they are actual real family is truly the best news I have received in a long while. I need all of the family and support I can possibly get at this point." She paused for the final time before sighing and said, "I am sorry, I hardly think you want to be sitting here and listening to me complaining."

Ragnok replied calmly, "Think nothing of it Miss Potter." He paused for a brief moment before adding, "Is there anything else you require Miss Potter?" Harry looked truly tired as she replied, "Yes, if possible I wish to see the main Potter vault, along with my own personal vault. I need money to buy new robes, books and school supplies, please." She added, "I would also like to transfer ten thousand galleons over from my mother’s vault to my personal vault."

Ragnok informed her, "I can have money transferred over no problem, but there would be no need to take any money out on its own as we can provide you with a pouch similar in purpose to the one you already have." He proceeded to explain how it worked and said, "All you would need to do would be to tap the pouch with your wand and quietly say the amount you want and the amount will appear inside of the pouch." He concluded, "The amount is not limited due to there being an extension charm cast on the pouch."

Harry nodded and asked, "One more thing, will I need a four digit pin number for the cards like the muggle kind do?" Ragnok replied, "Yes, one for each card, which you will soon have four of, so when you go to the counter on your way out you will be asked to provide four different combinations." Harry nodded as she wondered just how she was going to come up with that many different combinations.

Ragnok picked up four keys which look like the one she has for her personal vault. Ragnok handed them over to Harry and said, "There are only four keys as the two Potter vaults are not opened by a regular key, but by the means of blood of a heir or someone with the blood required, which in this case is you Miss Potter." He added, "Of course you will no longer need any keys after today, so if you wish I could hold onto the keys instead of you."

Harry replied, "Yes, I would prefer that option as I do not need or want to be carrying around vault keys all day long and not have the option of being able to store them in a safe place immediately." She added, "I do not like the thought of somehow losing or misplacing the keys before the upgrades on all of my vaults can be completed. I am certain there are far too many people out there who would not think twice about trying to invade my family's wealth."

Ragnok nodded and replied, "Very well." He paused before commenting, "Even if you were to lose a key no one would be able to gain access. We here at Gringotts would know it was your key, and if we had received no notice of you giving permission to anyone outside of you and your future spouse access, then we would trap them in the custody of Gringotts and take the key from them. After that we would call for the Aurors and have the individual arrested for attempted robbery before they could get anywhere near the vaults."

He had no idea how she would take this next piece of information. He informed her, "Now I must warn you Miss Potter, not only do the two Potter vaults require blood, but one of the two is being guarded by a dragon." Harry faltered before asking, "Oh, and what kind, I faced a Hungarian Horntail during the Triwizard Tournament?" Ragnok replied, "A Chinese Fireball guards the vault, Miss Potter." 

Harry had to stifle the urge not to laugh wondering what Viktor Krum who faced the Dragon in question during the tournament would make of that piece of information. At least it was not a Hungarian Horntail guarding the vault, and was not certain whether she would be able to stomach the sight if it were the case. Sure, she had no visible scarring from facing the Horntail, but she sure as hell remembered the encounter all too vividly.

Harry stood when Ragnok did and he led her out of his office and informed her as they walked along, "A copy of the documents which you have signed today will be provided, including the one containing your vaults, properties and names of your ancestors." Harry asked, "Could those copies please be sent to my personal vault, along with extra copies to take with me due to needing them for a conversation I unfortunately cannot avoid?"

She concluded, "Finally, I need to visit the vault that contains the Potter possessions that are not money or documents, I was hoping to find a gift for my new fiancé." She quickly added as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Could you please tell me whether there is a copy of the contract drawn up for my betrothal in one of the vaults as I wish to scan the document?" She needed to read word for word what that blasted contract entailed and the true reason for its creation.

Ragnok nodded and replied, "Yes Miss Potter, there is and if you wish a copy can be supplied for you whilst you are down in your vaults, I can arrange it and you can collect it on your way out." He added asking, "Will that be all Miss Potter?" Harry asked, "Is Griphook available as he usually takes me down to my vault if it is not too much trouble?" She figured why not deal with the Goblin who had first taken her down into the vaults. It seemed rather fitting like coming full circle now that she was no longer eleven but of age.

Ragnok if surprised that she had not only asked for a specific Goblin, but also had in fact named him too did not show it. He nodded and replied, "Yes Miss Potter, please wait by the main desk at reception and he shall meet you there." Harry nodded and said, "Thank you for your time Master Ragnok and good day." Ragnok nodded as he replied, "And you too Miss Potter."

Harry made her way over to the main desk at reception and saw that Tonks, along with Fleur and Angelina were waiting for her. Harry asked Tonks, "Do you want to come with me down to my vaults?" She added, "I am going to visit one of the Potter vaults to see if I can find a gift for Cedric." She paused before concluding, "Plus, there is something which I need to tell you on the way down."

Tonks nodded and turned to Fleur and Angelina and told them, "You two go on ahead to Madame Malkins, tell her that Harry is going to be running a little late due to being held up in Gringotts concerning family business. Ask her if she is still able to fit Harry in or would she prefer if we rescheduled? Plus, remember to refer to her as Jamie Evans." Fleur and Angelina nodded.

Fleur asked, "Is everything alright, Harry?" Harry seeing both hers and Angelina's genuine concern replied, "I will explain after we have been to Madame Malkins and to Flourish and Blotts to get some new quills and parchment.” She paused before suggesting, “Plus, I was thinking that we could go to Florean Fortescue's as I fancy some ice cream." Fleur and Angelina nod and said they would pass on Tonks message and see them at the dressmakers.

As soon as they had left Griphook arrived and said, "Miss Potter if you would please follow me." He added, "Also please allow me express my gratitude and honour for remembering my name and personally asking for my services." Harry replied, "Of course I remember you back from my very first time visiting Gringotts when I was eleven, you were one of the first Goblins I had ever seen and it stayed with me these past six almost seven years." She adds, "This is the first time I have been in a position to ask for anyone in specific."

Griphook nodded before Harry quickly asked, "Would it be possible to bring Mrs Lupin with me down to my vaults?" Griphook nodded and replied, "Very well Miss Potter, but if she enters anyone of the Potter vaults she cannot under any circumstances touch anything, she not being a relative with your blood or your spouse means she is not authorised to touch." Harry nodded and Tonks commented, "Of course, I am aware I cannot touch anything, but thank you for the warning as not all vaults have this set up in place, and only those vaults belonging to the oldest of pureblood families do."

They followed Griphook down the familiar route where the carts to take them to the vaults were located. As soon as they reached the carts and seated inside of one, Griphook started the cart moving and guides it along the tracks going faster the deeper they travelled into the mines. Harry and Tonks knew it would be speeding right along before they reached where they need to be.

Tonks leaned in close enough to speak and asked Harry, "Harry what is going on?" Harry replied over the sound of the cart screeching along the tracks and said, "I will partly explain when we reach the second Potter vault." Tonks nodded and wondered what Harry had found out, the younger witch looked a little spooked the older witch could not help but notice. Tonks knew it had nothing to do with the speed and motion of the cart, surely no one who owned the fastest broomstick currently available, and could control and handle it, as Harry did would have absolutely no problem with how fast they were currently travelling.

Ten minutes later the cart came to a stop as they finally reached the first Potter vault. Harry and Griphook got out first so that they could deactivate the blood magic around the door. Griphook gestured for Harry to place a single fingertip on what appeared to be a circular keypad on the wall. Harry did as told, immediately feeling something sharp quickly prick her fingertip, causing her to wince slightly before removing her fingertip when Griphook told her to.

Harry stood back as she heard the loud sound of what appeared to be several locks unlocking at the same time, followed by the sound of what was possibly huge and heavy gears and steel cogs shifting back and forth. Less than sixty seconds later was the sound of a loud echoing click before the door finally swung open. That was certainty some security measure, which made Harry wonder what possibly could be in the second Potter vault to require not only this type of security, but also a dragon.

Harry gestured over her shoulder for Tonks to step out of the cart and come join her. Harry was about to step inside of the vault, but stopped seconds later as she instantly sees plies as high as the ceiling, hundreds, maybe even thousands up on thousands of floor to ceiling and even up against the walls, piles of gleaming Galleons. Harry felt her breath leave in a rush as she took in the sight of more gold then she had ever seen in her entire life or knew what to do with.

Tonks who was wondering why Harry had stopped looked over the younger witch's shoulder, only to stop dead and clap a hand over her mouth to stifle a loud gasp. She definitely knew why the younger witch had noticeably faltered. Merlin you could not even step a single foot inside as there was not even enough space to fit one single foot, never mind a full sized person. 

Tonks was speechless, honestly struck silly at the sight of so much gold having never seen so much, sweet Merlin it truly made the Blacks look like paupers, at least the Black vault she had seen. Hell, and this was only the first vault of two, so what in Merlin's name could possibly be in the second vault? Tonks felt as if her eyes widened anymore they would pop out of their sockets due to how beyond surreal what was in front of them is.

Harry murmured in awe, "Merlin if this vault is protected by blood magic, then what the hell must there be in the second vault that it not only requires blood magic, but a bloody Chinese Fireball guarding it?" Tonks could honestly not help but let out a sound caught between a squeal and a small squeak. Suddenly Tonks and Harry were giggling like madwomen, not because they found the thought of the situation amusing, far from it, but because it was so shocking and downright overwhelming that they had no idea whether they should be laughing or bursting into tears.

Griphook looked on bemusedly, yet kept silent, as it was not his place to comment on the eccentric antics of clients. It was always best to allow them to get on with it as long as it did not interfere with him doing his job. He supposed when you were as wealthy as Harriet Potter undeniably is then you could afford to have a few odd eccentricities here and there.

Harry asked, "I take it this is one of the vaults that now has a Gringotts card set up for it, second Potter vault as well?" Griphook replied, "It is Miss Potter, just as there is enough gold in the second Potter vault to require a Gringotts card, but the amount of gold is nothing quite of this calibre. It is mainly for artefacts, precious gems, jewels and metals, and other such keepsakes." Besides, you could have not fit any more inside of the current vault if you had possibly tried.

Harry looked thoughtful as she asked, "So the second vault will have important documents such as the deeds to my various properties I have inherited?" She added also asking, "I ask this wondering if there would be any issues of being able to find a suitable gift to give to my fiancé?"

Griphook replied, "Correct Miss Potter, important and official documents, such as deeds to properties have to be placed in a vault with the very least blood magic protection." He paused before saying, "Though some pureblood families insist upon a more complex means of security, such as a dragon. I believe you cannot get more complex than a dragon combined with blood magic. If you do not end up incinerated or ate by the dragon, then you still have the blood magic to contend with." 

What more could you honestly say to that, to the scenario that had just been presented to them? Harry cringed, while Tonks let loose with a low whistle. Harry cleared her throat and said, "I will the use the card provided, I just need to see the content for myself. I did not know of this vaults existence until this morning and hope you do not mind and feel that I am wasting your time." 

She added, "I also want ten thousand Galleons to be transferred from this vault to the vault I use for school supplies. I wish to use it as my personal expenses account even when I graduate from Hogwarts. It will save time having to travel from vault to vault when I come into the bank." 

Harry knew there would be over twenty thousand Galleons in her personal vault once the gold she asked to be transfer from this vault on top of the gold transferred from her mother’s personal vault that along with whatever left after dipping into it on and off for the last six years which was fine by her. She would rather use that vault then dip into the other vaults on a regular basis, not that she had to worry about not having enough gold anymore.

Griphook said, "Very well Miss Potter, it shall be done." He added, "And as a much valued and high priority customer as were all of your family before you, it is a requirement of Gringotts that you be shown any of your vaults when required." He finally asked her, "If there is nothing else of interest shall we move on to the second Potter family vault, Miss Potter?"

Harry replied, "Yes of course, I still need to view the vault and find a gift for my fiancé." She paused before concluding, "Could you please take us there Griphook?" Griphook nodded and replied, "Of course, this way Miss Potter and Mrs. Lupin." Harry placed her finger on the keypad again and the blood protection reactivated, and the door closed with an echoing bang. 

Griphook gestured to the cart and Harry and Tonks climbed back inside and sat down ready for the next part of their journey. Soon as Griphook was in the cart, they were off again moving along the tracks, gaining speed as they travelled. Griphook warned them, "Please hold on tight we will be travelling to one of the oldest vaults in Gringotts, which means we will be going down into one of the lowest levels of the mines, and the deeper we go the faster the cart will go." Harry and Tonks both nodded as neither had been into the vaults quite this far down before.

Harry and Tonks held on tightly, Harry all the while grinning in delight as it was like a fast muggle roller coaster. Tonks on the other hand looked a little green and apparently seemed not a fan of roller coasters. Ha, Harry figured Tonks would have quite the experience if ever taken to a muggle fun fair or theme park. The thought brought a smirk to her lips, and Tonks glowered at her, having a strong inkling as to why she was smirking, knowing how green she must currently look.

After fifteen or so minutes was when they heard the unmistakable roar of a dragon not too far off in the distance. It was ten minutes later, that the sound of the dragon not only increased in volume and intensity, but there was now an actual visual of the pinkish red dragon to go with the sound. Harry and Tonks cringed as they took in the sight of the monstrously tall beast display quite adequately the reason for its name, a Chinese fireball, as it blew out a huge ball of fire at one of the Goblins trying to keep it under control, and barely missed singeing the small creature.

Harry muttered to Tonks, "The only reason I currently am not wanting to bolt in the opposite direction as fast as my legs can carry me is because I keep repeatedly saying inside of my head over and over again, I faced an Hungarian Horntail when I was only fourteen years old. Not only are they twice as big and vicious as that dragon right there, they also have razor sharp spikes on their tail, my arm during the first task could sure as hell attest to such." Tonks blanched, while Griphook turned to eye Harry briefly with interest before returning his gaze back to what he was doing.

Soon he brought the cart to a stop and stepped out first, followed by Harry and then Tonks. He led them over to vault as around thirty or so Goblins worked to get the dragon under control. It was evidently a strenuous task for fully-grown and trained wizards and witches, so Harry wondered what it must be like for creatures as small as the Goblins are to handle such a powerful and deadly beast.

Harry and Tonks could feel the heat of the fire the dragon was rapidly spewing forth in huge balls of flame, heat that was immense even from where they were standing away from the path of the dragon. Harry felt a sudden stab of sympathy for those thirty or something Goblins in the direct path of that deadly but awe-inspiring creature. They were amazing to observe from a distance, a very great distance, but up close and as personal as she unfortunately got with that Horntail left very little to be desired.

Griphook quickly made his way over to the vault and gestured for Harry to come forth. He told Harry, "Just repeat what you did at the first vault please, Miss Potter." Harry nodded and did as told and the same unlocking process that happened with the first vault happened with this vault as well. When the door was completely open Griphook gestured for Harry to enter the vault, then Harry gestured for Tonks to follow behind.

Harry asked Griphook, "Griphook is the reason why there is a second vault down to there not being enough space in the first?" Griphook replied, "Yes Miss Potter, as you saw you could not properly enter inside of the vault, unlike you are able with this vault." He paused and then added, "You only saw the front Miss Potter, and I do strongly doubt that even your great grandchildren and their children's children will ever see the very far back of that vault." He concluded after another brief pause and said, "If that were to ever occur there would have to be something very extreme happen to all of the gold inside."

Harry felt somewhat faint at hearing that and had to grab hold of Tonks' arm to remain steady. Tonks looked a little faint too and asked Harry, "Do you want to enter your vault so you can see its contents, and after all you did say you want to find a gift for Cedric?" Harry nodded weakly before she stepped inside and Tonks followed behind, wondering whether the contents would be as shocking as the first vault had been.

Tonks let loose a low whistle as she commented, "It may not be as jammed packed as the first, but it is no less impressive when you consider some of the paintings and jewels are most likely priceless and even older than Hogwarts is." Harry nodded and stepped all the way inside and Tonks followed, whilst Griphook waited outside as Harry and Tonks started to explore. 

Just as Harry was about to look at what appeared to be a painting Griphook called out to them, "Miss Potter word of warning as I mentioned earlier no one except for you and your future spouse can touch the contents. I however did not mention the consequences that would occur if someone who was not you or your spouse was to touch, such as whatever is touched will continue to multiply until it fills the entire vault and you will be trapped inside and will suffocate." 

Harry replied in a strangled tone of alarm, "Yes, thank you Griphook, your warning is duly noted." Tonks after hearing that made a point to look yet keep a suitable distance between herself and the surrounding contents, as she did not find the consequences if she was to somehow accidentally touch or rub against anything all too appealing. Honestly death by suffocation, Merlin, what a terrifyingly awful way to die that would be.

Harry noted with no small amount of awe that there was around forty or possibly more trunks full of gems, jewellery, books, scrolls and Merlin knows what else, all packed practically to overflowing, at least the ones that were open. There were even various artefacts and other such priceless objects spread out around the vault. However, what made her breath catch were not the multiple priceless paintings, but the several portraits, one in particular that was currently still.

Tonks wondered what had made Harry pause what she had been doing, but clapped her hand over her mouth when she sees exactly what had caused such a reaction, and rightly so. The portrait was not just one of Harry's Potter ancestors; no it was a set of very special relatives, her parents to be exact, James and Lily Potter in all of their painted glory on their wedding day. 

Tonks knew that with a certain charm and some of Harry's blood they could have that witch and wizard inside that portrait moving about and talking in no time. She knew if they did it then it would be the closest Harry would possibly get to have her parents back. All of the questions that the younger witch wanted answered would finally be.

Tonks cleared her throat and said, "I am going to go have a talk with Griphook, you continue to look around." Harry nodded still feeling completely overwhelmed. Tonks stepped outside the vault and asked Griphook, "There is wedding portrait of James and Lily potter in that vault, would it be possible to have it removed from the vault?" 

Griphook replied, "If Miss Potter authorises this action to be taken then yes, but she would have to be the one to touch and remove it from the vault as not even the Goblins of Gringotts can do that. Once it is out of the vault anyone can touch it and handle it as required." He added, "Of course someone would have to come and collect the portrait if and only if delivery to the property is not an option."

Tonks nodded as she realised Remus or Cedric would have come and collect it due to the wards and the Fidelius around headquarters. She said, "Thank you, Harry will be glad to have that option, even though she is yet to express it, her being understandably far too stunned at the sight of the portrait to even speak." Griphook nodded and replied, "Of course Mrs Lupin, and could you please have Miss Potter inform me when she is ready for the portrait to leave the vault." Tonks nodded before stepping back inside of the vault.

When Tonks re-entered the vault she said to Harry, "I have arranged for you take the portrait out of the vault, yet we will have to fire call either Remus or Cedric to come and collect it and take it to headquarters, you know why owl or any other kind of delivery is out of the question." She paused before adding, "The portrait can be put in your bedroom or the room Sirius has set up as a study for you." She concluded at Harry's surprised glance and said, "But only you can physically remove it from inside of the vault then once it has completely cleared the vault anyone can touch and handle it."

Harry beamed and there is a slight sheen of tears in her eyes as she said in a slightly choked voice, "Thank you for arranging that, I was far too overwhelmed at the mere sight of it to take any kind of action." She paused before adding, "It will have to be Remus who collects it and takes it to headquarters; Cedric is having lunch with Cho and I do not want to disturb him knowing that is going to be a bitch of a conversation."

She paused and then added, "The portrait can go inside of my new study I am only just learning I now apparently have." Tonks nodded and told her, "Sirius insisted you needed space of your own besides your bedroom, just to relax, perhaps study and maybe read a book. Sure you could go to the library, but whenever is Hermione or some Order member not in there, you would never get a moment for yourself without others hovering nearby. Remus agreed and helped Sirius, along with Cedric set it up for you, which they have been working on for the past week or so."

Harry chuckled as she commented, "They might possibly spoil me Tonks, I mean seriously were you aware that Sirius set up a vault for me when I was only six weeks old?" She paused as Tonks nodded and said, "Yeah I remember him mentioning it, just not how much it was worth." Harry smirked, shook her head, and revealed, "Well, at the moment it is worth five hundred thousand, and has been gaining regular interest since it was opened sixteen almost seventeen years ago. On top of that, apparently once his name was cleared he arranged for five hundred galleons to be transferred on a monthly basis until I am married." Tonks let out a low whistle, followed by a chuckle and shook her head, trust her cousin to spoil Harry without her even realising it until it was too late.

She sighed as she watched Harry walk over to a closed trunk. She wondered how much the items in here were worth and how old they were, probably many antiques at that. This was honest to Merlin wealth in its purest form she noted with no small amount of awe. However, it appeared the Potter's wealth was immense, yet not shoved in her face on a major grand scale. It did not feel as if it was inescapable that tends happen when around the Malfoys.

Harry studied the trunk and was glad to discover it did not have any form of locking charms in place. The name James Charlus Potter was engraved on the lid, which led her to wondering whether this was her father's trunk, or was it an ancestor with the same name? 

She lifted the lid and looked inside, and discovered that it was full to the brim with rolled up parchment. She selected a scroll at random and very carefully unrolled it, scanned its content and discovered it was the deed to the penthouse in Paris. It was dated the year her father would have turned seventeen, which meant she had her answer, that yes this trunk was her father's and not an ancestor with the same name. 

She shook her head as she continued to scan the deed, realising with sharp clarity that the property was now hers. She called out to Tonks and said, "Look at this trunk, it belonged to my dad." She paused and added, "And this scroll here is in fact the deed to a two-story penthouse located in Paris." She rolled the scroll back up carefully and placed it back inside of the trunk before picking up another, also at random. 

She unrolled the scroll and scanned it, discovering it was the deed to the villa in Brazil, and called out to Tonks again and said, "And this is the deed to the villa in Brazil, I bet the deeds to the villas in Venice and ST Lucia most likely are also in here to, Tonks." Harry waited to see what reaction that piece of news would receive, and did not have long to wait, smirking all the while. 

Tonks exclaimed, "Just how many properties do you now own Harry if you do not mind me asking?" Harry looked thoughtful as she replied, "Well, for starters there is Potter manor, which is located in Scotland. And of course there is Godric's Hollow, but at this point I figured that wreck is not even considered a property anymore and the less said about it the better." Tonks winced slightly at hearing that bit, but was hardly surprising considering the hellish circumstances now tied to the property.

Harry paused before adding, "That's two so far, three would be a two-story penthouse in Paris, while four would be a town house in downtown London, five a two-story house in Washington located in a town called Forks.” She paused to snort before commenting incredulously, “Whoever the hell thought it a bright idea to name a town after an eating utensil is beyond me." Tonks returned the snort and shook her head, though she could not help but agree on that point. 

Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "Six, seven and eight would be the villas, one each located in Brazil, ST Lucia and Venice." She paused again before continuing to add, "Nine and Ten are high-rise penthouses, one in New York City Manhattan, and a second in Beverly Hills Hollywood." She looked thoughtful as she said, "I think I also remember seeing a vineyard in France mentioned on the list, personal and not a business, yet might have the potential." She concluded after pausing, "There were more, but none I can remember off the top of my head, except for one, which is my absolute favourite." 

Tonks looked shocked, yet mostly amused as she asked, "Oh and that was?" Harry replied asking her, "Do you know the name of where I spent fifteen, almost sixteen years of my life growing up?" Tonks frowned as she replied, "Yeah, number four Privet Drive located in Surrey, I had guard duty enough over the last year and a half to know that place on sight by now. Merlin I’ll never forget, it was located in such a boring neighbourhood every house practically looked identical." 

She paused when she sees the truly shit eating grin that spread across the younger witch's face. That is when she realised what Harry is implying, it being the question she asked combined with that truly shit eating expression that the proverbial Knut dropped, right along with Tonks's jaw. "NO!" She exclaimed, "You cannot honestly mean what I think you do," she added. If that really was the case, then she knew that Harry would have no issue raining all kinds of shit down upon the heads of the current residents.

Harry looked downright gleeful, almost boarding on manic bliss as she drawled, "Oh yeah, and I have already set the wheels in motion." Tonks asked, "What do you mean, and what have you done?" Harry replied, "Rather quite simple really, but the absolute most sweetest and positively effective revenge I could have ever possibly played against my relatives, my hell bitch of an aunt in particular." Tonks asked, "Such as?" If it was what she thought it was, then she knew that disgusting family would get there just desert.

Harry replied, "I have instructed my accounts manager Ragnok to arrange for my aunt and uncle to be by the end of the day served with a months' notice. They, along with their repulsive whale and bully of a son have exactly a month to find elsewhere to live and get the hell out of my property." She paused before continuing, "If they refuse to comply and are not out of that house by the end of the deadline I have set, I will have them declared squatters and will make a point to personally have them removed by force if necessary and dump their good for nothing asses out onto the streets.”

She looked somewhat livid as she added bitterly, “Toss them out on their asses just like they threatened to do to me so many damned times when I would have nightmares and end up waking them all. Obviously I not being able to do magic underage out of school could not cast a silencing charm so they would not hear me and be woken."

Tonks felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop, regardless that she knew that possibly was what Harry had gone and done, yet having suspicions and they turning out to be accurate was an entirely different matter. She listened as Harry said, "My mother's will is in her personal vault, which states that my grandparents Evans left the deeds to my mom in her name and not my aunts. Now she has left those deeds to me, which became immediately effective the second I turned seventeen." She concluded, "So naturally I am within my every right to do as I see fit with that property."

Tonks finally snapped out of her shock and asked, "Then what the hell are they doing living there if Lily Potter's name was the one on the deeds and now yours?" Harry sighed and replied, "It was my mom and aunts childhood home, and my aunt was given permission from my mom to live there until I turned seventeen. At that time, she told aunt Petunia that she had to find elsewhere to live, even if she was married and had children, unless I said otherwise. And believe me Tonks I am most definitely saying otherwise."

She paused as she tried to calm herself, yet her efforts were of no use, as when she next spoke her voice was as cold as ice. She told Tonks, "Not only did my aunt Petunia not mention any of that, but she treated me like vermin, a freak, and a House elf. She locked me up in the cupboard underneath the stairs for the first ten almost eleven years of my life, which was my bedroom." She paused before adding, "That was before I knew what magic was and that it was real and exists. All of that crap done to me under my roof, mine and not hers, something which she is going to be made all too aware of very soon." 

Harry took a deep breath before she concluded, "I know if there is a way to truly hurt my aunt, then it is either through her son or her husband. Her pride and joy after Dudley my cousin, number four Privet Drive. She remodelled and decorated that house from top to bottom to her specific likening, which means that is my aunt's dream home. A dream home I am going to rip out from underneath her boney ass with absolute relish, relish Tonks!"

Tonks looked beyond shocked and rather quite faint as Harry chose that moment to tell her, "But, that is only the tip of the proverbial iceberg of information and secrets I am being made aware of today." Tonks asked as her voice cracked slightly, "Such as?" What more could there be to know, because seriously you had to wonder how much had been kept from Harry that not even Tonks herself had been made aware of, so was it truly any wonder the younger witch was furious?

Harry placed the deed to the villa in Brazil back into the trunk and closed the lid. She then said, "I discovered who my ancestors and present relatives are, ranging as far back as Godric Gryffindor on my father's side, who apparently is my so many times great grandfather, which in turns makes me the current and only living heir of Gryffindor." That explained why she was able to wield the sword back in her second year down in the Chamber of Secrets.

She continued at the startled expression Tonks was eyeing her with and added, "Then there is Rowena Ravenclaw, my so many times great grandmother on my mother's side of the family, which in turns also makes me the current and only living heir of Ravenclaw. Hardly surprising as Sirius and Remus and even the Headmaster mentioned a couple of times how intelligent my mother was when she was a student at Hogwarts."

Tonks clapped a hand over her mouth as she let out a sound caught between a squeak and a gasp. She did not have time to recover when Harry called out to Griphook, "Griphook, please tell me are the family rings for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw inside of this vault? I would like to have them if they are." She wondered if the Peverell family ring was in here as well, but first she wanted the location of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rings.

Griphook called back, "Yes Miss Potter they are, just summon them by calling out the name of whichever you want and it shall come to you." He paused before adding, "You do not need your wand to summon them to you as the vaults are set up to allow easy access, plus we do not allow the usage of wands inside of the vaults." Harry called back, "Thank you Griphook."

She then called out in a clear voice, "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw family rings." Within seconds the two rings come zooming towards Harry, which she caught in both hands, having no idea which exact direction they had come from. She placed both rings onto the fingers of her right hand and noted the Gryffindor ring looked a lot like the Potter ring, except instead of a P it had a G and there were rubies for eyes on the lion. It felt warm to the touch as it shrunk down drastically to fit her finger, it up until then had always encircled the fingers of a wizard and not a witch.

Next, she felt the Ravenclaw ring warm up, but barely shrunk a size, after all said ring had usually encircled the finger of a witch, hence its very feminine appearance. It appealed to Harry more so than the Potter and Gryffindor rings did. This was without a doubt a woman's signet ring, was oval shaped and made of pure solid silver and had a letter R shaped in large cursive in the centre made up entirely of beautiful bright blue sapphires. She made a mental note to find a spell or charm to dull the effects of silver on Remus.

With that done, she called out, "Peverell headship ring." Sure enough moments later another ring zoomed towards her, which she caught in her out stretched hand. Tonks could not decide whether to laugh or gasp in disbelief, so settled for a sound combined between the two. She watched as Harry placed the final ring on her small finger of her right hand, which made the band shrink down drastically to fit. Harry noted it was a gold signet and square in shape with a black onyx background with a small letter P in white diamonds in the centre of what appeared to be a symbol.

She made a mental note to ask Sirius if she could use his safe at Headquarters until she could get her own. She only wanted to keep the Potter ring on in public and the other three she wanted put away securely. She figured the fewer people the better who knew she was not only the Potter heir and family head, but also Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell as well. She would not give people unnecessary power over her if she could help it. She would ask Tonks if there was a glamour charm to place on the rings, all except the Potter ring until she could get to headquarters.

She frowned and said to Tonks, "Come here there is three things I need to discuss with you concerning my rings." Tonks came to stand by Harry and asked, "Such as?" Harry replied, "First I need a glamour charm that allows me to cover up and only reveal what I want. I need it so only people who do not know of the three other rings will only be able to see the Potter ring." She paused and adds, "I want to ask Sirius if I can place the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell rings in his safe at headquarters, at least until I can arrange for my own."

She continued at Tonks' nod and added, "Also I need to come up with a charm or spell to dull the effects of silver on Remus until I can put the Ravenclaw ring in a safe as it obviously is made of silver." She paused once more before concluding, "Finally, I need you to tell me if you recognise the symbol on the Peverell ring." She stopped there and waited for Tonks to respond with hopefully some news she wanted to hear. 

Tonks took a deep breath and finally said, "Okay, first of all yes I know of a charm which can hide and also reveal what you want a person to see and not see in less they are aware of the rings existence. I can do it when we leave the bank." She paused before adding, "As for putting all of the rings except for the Potter ring in a safe, I am sure Sirius will let you use his safe and can sort something out for you and help with getting your own safe." 

She continued, "As for the Ravenclaw ring being silver and Remus' issue with silver, well, I could keep a safe distance between you and Remus, enough that you can be in the same room without any true harm coming to him, at least until you can lock up the ring in Sirius' Safe. I am certain he will understand and not hold it against you Harry, after all, it is not your fault the ring is made of silver that was the choice of Rowena Ravenclaw."

She continued after pausing to catch her breath then said, "Now let me see that final ring and I will tell you if I recognise it." Harry did as told and held out her right hand and said, "The one on my small finger with the black onyx background." Tonks nodded and eyed the ring, before she gasped and commented, "Harry that is a symbol out of a children's book of fairytales, so why on earth would it be the crest for the Peverell family ring." She added, "Sure they are mentioned throughout the entire book, yet I always thought it to be a bedtime story." 

She continued after pausing, "That symbol appears in the book, an invisibility cloak, the elder wand, the most powerful wand ever, along with the resurrection stone, which in the story allowed the owner of the stone to see the ghosts of their dead loved ones." She paused before concluding, "Apparently they were known as the Deathly Hallows, all three supposedly belonging to death, the Grim Reaper as the muggles call him. But, it is not real Harry, and of course I wager you have a copy of the book yourself."

Harry asked, "What is the title of the book?" Tonks replied, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard." Harry nodded and called out aloud, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard." Moments later a thick book that had a pale blue cover zoomed over to Harry, who caught it in her out stretched hand. She then opened it and started scanning through the pages, until she came to the middle of the book and found taking up a whole page was a picture of the symbol on the crest of the Peverell ring.

Tonks hissed between clenched teeth, "Merlin! Okay Harry, fairytale or not I am starting to become more than a little disturbed here." Harry replied, "Yeah, trust me when I say you and me both." She shivered as the feeling you get when you say that someone had just walked over your grave, shot through Harry and startled her. It was a feeling that Harry did not like in the least, yet usually felt when around Voldemort.

She cleared her throat loudly and said, "Okay, I think I will come back another day before I return to Hogwarts, maybe bring Cedric with me to allow him to get a feel and idea of exactly what he will be marrying into. But, meanwhile I need to find something for him, and of course ask Griphook a question." Tonks nodded, knowing the contents of this vault; the first Potter vault especially would end up overwhelming Cedric.

Harry poked her head around the door and asked, "Griphook is there vaults for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell? They most likely were listed on the parchment from earlier, but I was far too busy being stunned about the total gold value and finding out about the Weasley's and Privet Drive." She was not kidding; she really had been and was still reeling for that matter.

Griphook replied, "Yes, I have seen your accounts because I work alongside Ragnok your families' accounts manager on a regular basis. There is one vault for Ravenclaw, one for Peverell and two for Gryffindor." Harry asked, "In that case can I get the keys and view those vaults next time I come into Gringotts?" She knew Cedric would be amazed to view the vaults of two of the founders of Hogwarts.

Griphook replied, "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw do not have keys as they are blood protected as is the Peverell vault." He paused and added after a moment and said, "One of the Gryffindor vaults has enchantments and wards so complex and powerful it does not require a dragon to guard it." Griphook knew Godric Gryffindor had put up those enchantments and wards, and once every fifty years or so a descendent would come and strengthen the wards and enchantments.

Griphook informed her before Harry went back into the vault, "Oh, and Miss Potter in regards to the second Gryffindor vault, the enchantments and wards first cast by Godric Gryffindor require a descendent to come every fifty years or so to strength them. You being the current descendent means that requirement falls upon you, but will not be necessary for another thirty years or so as your grandfather came in before your father was born and added his own magic to the wards making them stronger."

He continued, "When the time eventually comes it will require you to place two drops of blood onto the vault door and recast the wards and enchantments. One drop will start the process while a second will complete and end it." He concluded finally informing her, "A list of enchantments and other wards will be provided closer to the time, but not yet Miss Potter."

Harry asked, "Exactly how many enchantments and wards are there cast upon the vault and I will have to learn?" Griphook replied, "I have only seen it done once before, which was by your grandfather. He cast four different enchantments and six different kinds of wards." He concluded, "It is a very draining process, which takes three hours to complete, so I recommend you are not alone on the day you decide to come." Harry nodded and said, "Thank you Griphook I will keep that in mind and will bring my fiancé when I do come."

She then moved her head back inside of vault and turned back to face Tonks and asked, "I take it you heard all of that?" Tonks nodded in truly gobsmacked silence, oh yeah she heard all right. Three hours to cast all, she could just imagine what kind of protective and defensive wards and enchantments Godric Gryffindor deemed worthy of casting around his vault. Harry added as she asked, "Oh and I am going to assume you also heard me mention the Weasleys as well?" Tonks nodded again silently. 

Harry explained to her, "Apparently, my grandpa Potter had a younger sister, who married a Weasley, a Weasley and a Potter who are the parents of one Arthur Weasley." She paused to allow what she had just said to sink into the older witch's head. Tonks eyes widened practically to the size of saucers as Harry continued, "Mr. Weasley and my dad were first cousins, which makes Mr. Weasley my first cousin once removed.”

She shrugged as she continued,”The Weasley children are my second cousins, that also makes Mrs. Weasley my cousin-in law and Fleur my soon to be cousin-in law." She paused before concluding, "Finally, Mr. Weasley's mother, Estella, was or is my great aunt, I have no idea whether she is still alive or not, that is something I will have to ask him when I see him next."

A thought suddenly occurred to Tonks and she exclaimed, "That means Ginny is your cousin!" A look of distaste appeared on Harry's face as she replied, "That is another reason why me and Ginny will never ever work. As you have just pointed out she is my cousin, and a cousin is still a cousin, just as blood is still blood. Second generation is not distant enough for me, not even damn close Tonks." She concluded sarcastically, a noticeable bitter edge to her voice as she commented, "Ha, happy birthday to me!"

Tonks exclaimed, "That's it, I cannot take anymore, let's just find something for Cedric and get out of this vault, please!" Harry nodded and replied, "Agreed, hell I want out of this bank, no offence to the Goblins but it is this bank that holds more secrets kept from me then I know or want to deal with, at least of all today that is. If I find out anymore secrets kept from me I may possibly go off at the deep end."

They started to search the vault, discovering a large pensive and twelve genuine crystal phials to go with it. There was even a beautiful yet understated white gold tiara covered with diamonds and rubies. A lump that was hard to swallow around appeared in Harry's throat as she spotted Lily's wedding dress, veil and shoes, along with James's wedding robes.

Just as she was about to move into another part of the vault she spotted a red velvet box. She gasped as soon as she opened the box and discovered the content inside, a very precious content. It was her mother's engagement ring, same one seen in the portrait and in her locket. It was a stunning white gold band with a rather large white diamond solitaire mounted on the band and much smaller rubies on either side of the diamond.

She called out to Tonks and said, "I just found my mom's engagement ring, it is stunning, and I mean stunning. She was so lucky and I could just imagine how much my dad must have loved her to give her such a ring." Tonks walked over and shook her head as she said in awe, "Merlin that is one hell of a diamond, it must have cost your dad a small fortune. I almost envy the seriously lucky witch who will be the one to wear it next."

Harry closed the box and said, "I am leaving this where it is, I have no need for it at this point as I have Cedric's grandmother's ring." She added, "I most likely would have given this to Ginny if the circumstances were not what they are." She paused and commented sadly, "Do me a favour and never ever dare to mention this ring to Ginny, I do not want what happened with Cho and my engagement ring happening with my mom's and Ginny." Tonks nodded and replied, "Of course I understand."

Harry has a small smile curving her lips as she said to Tonks, "I want to give this to my heir to give to the one he is going to marry. I have Cedric's grandmother's ring, meaning my mom's ring is available, who better than the Potter heir to give it to?” She added, “I suspect Cedric's mom's ring will go to the Diggory heir." Tonks nodded knowing the younger witch was correct, that the engagement ring of the mother or grandmother always went to the oldest heir, all depending whether the mother or grandmother were alive or not.

Harry went back to searching through one of the many trunks, and found one full of jewellery. She spent the last five minutes searching through the stunning and priceless contents, when she found a solid gold chain that had an oval shaped pedant, that was a little large than Harry's thumb nail and made of pure black onyx. This was it, was what she had unknowingly been searching for and was beyond perfect, simple yet stunning.

She grinned and called out to Tonks, who was on the other side of the vault, "I think I we have a winner, I have found the perfect gift for Cedric." Tonks made her way over to the other witch and looked closely at the pedant Harry was holding up for her to see. "It's perfect, Tonks" Harry said happily. She added, "It is evidently a man's pedant and is even in Cedric's house colours, black and yellow." She paused grinning even wider as she concluded, "The yellow gold chain is as close to yellow as I can get, while the black onyx covers the something black."

Tonks grinned as Harry started to search for a box to put the pedant in. She suggested to the younger witch and said, "Why not buy a box for it to go in, it will give it more of a personal touch." Harry nodded and replied, "Alright, just let me find a pouch to put it in for safekeeping, wouldn’t want to lose it before I can find something suitable." 

She called out, "Black velvet pouch." Instantly about six different pouches come zooming over to the pair and land in Harry's hands. She examined each pouch before she finally settled on a soft crushed velvet pouch in black with golden cords that had tassels on the ends. She placed the chain in the pouch and pulled the cords tightly together.

She secured the large book underneath her arm before turning to look at her parents wedding portrait. She called out to Griphook, "We're ready to leave Griphook, but how would you suggest I remove my parent's portrait from the vault?" Griphook called back, "Take hold of the portrait Miss Potter and carry it over to the door of the vault, once it is outside the door I can then take it from you safely." Harry called back, "Okay, get ready I am about to pick it up, its heavy so please be quick and ready to grab it.”

Griphook walked closer to the entrance of the vault as close as he could without entering. Back inside of the vault, Harry had picked up her parents portrait, and as she had told Griphook, it was indeed heavy. She truly wished there was no rule against using magic inside of the vaults as she struggled slightly over to the door. It was fortunate for the state of her back that once the portrait cleared the door Harry was able to securely hand it over to a waiting Griphook.

Griphook took the portrait and quickly made his way over to the cart and used his own Goblin magic to place a feather light charm on the portrait, at least the Goblin equivalent. He then placed it securely inside of the cart before making his way back over to the vault. Harry and Tonks were just leaving the vault as he reached them. Tonks came out first quickly followed by Harry, and it was evident that both witches had enough of being inside of the vault for one day. 

Harry helped reset the blood magic on the vault, which closed the door with an echoing bang. Harry handed over the pouch and book to Tonks as they settled back inside of the cart. Tonks placed both items inside of her bag for safekeeping as Griphook got the cart moving backwards up the tracks. He called out in warning, "Secure that portrait and hold on tight, the cart goes much faster in reverse." Harry and Tonks nodded in return at his warning and secured the portrait more closely between them.

Harry told Tonks over the noise of the cart moving along the tracks, "We need to stop off at reception before we leave for Madam Malkins." She paused before adding, "I need to hand over my parents' portrait so it can be delivered to headquarters, along with the pendent for Cedric." She paused before adding, "I also need to collect a copy of the list of my properties, ancestors and my other assets.”

Tonks nodded as Harry continued, “I am also going to need to think of four different four digit codes for my Gringotts cards, Merlin knows how I will come up with four different combinations." She had no idea what combinations would be secure and not an obvious choice, she would worry about that when she got to reception.

She paused again before saying with a slight scowl on her face, "Lastly, I need to collect a copy of mine and Cedric's betrothal contract, which Ragnok promised would be waiting for me at reception. I want to know what that damn contract says just as I am betting Cedric will to if he has not seen it already." She concluded after pausing as Tonks nodded once more, and said around a low growl, "I swear we will have more than a few words to exchange if he has." 

Tonks winced in sympathy at the thought of the words the other witch would subject him to if he had seen the contract already. She knew he would have his work cut out for him, and hoped for his sake if he had seen it then he had a safe way to stem his very fiery fiancée’s temper. Tonks had a feeling that he had seen the contract and did not pity him when Harry found out, oh and she would find out.

Tonks called back, "We can do that and then we need to go and meet Angie and Fleur at Madam Malkins." Harry nodded before she and Tonks settled in for the rest of the journey back up into the upper level of the bank. A little less than twenty minutes later, they arrived back in the main lobby and walked up to the reception.

Griphook took the portrait and pendent from Harry and said he would hand the portrait and pendent over to Remus Lupin when he arrived to collect it. Tonks assured him it would be around three thirty when her husband would come and ask for Griphook and then collect the portrait. Griphook nodded and reassured Harry a protective charmed wrap that only she would be able to open would be on the portrait, before placed in a safe place until Remus Lupin arrived to collect it.

When they reached the desk at reception Harry gave in her name and told the Goblin behind the counter what she was there to collect, along with needing to choose four different combinations for her Gringotts cards. The Goblin asked her to wait a moment and returned a minute later with two rolled up scrolls of parchment, which one was the list of her assets, properties and ancestors, while the second was her betrothal contract. Harry handed them both over to Tonks, who then placed them in her bag.

Next, Harry received a black velvet pouch with the Gringotts logo on it, along with the four Gringotts cards. The desk clerk asked Harry to choose her four combinations, which is when Tonks said she would wait over by one of the tall pillars for her, allowing her to choose the four combinations on her own. Harry nodded her agreement, promising she would meet her there once done.

Once Tonks left, Harry quickly decided the codes would have no special meaning for her and needed to be chosen at random, which would in turn make it more difficult for others to guess, for even those who actually knew her to guess as well. It was when people got sentimental and figured choosing a birthday or anniversary so it was easier to remember was made it easier for those who knew you to guess your codes.

Harry chose the first of four codes after a few moments, which was 1720 for the first Potter vault, and 0311 for the second Potter vault. She paused for a moment to think of another code and less than thirty seconds later she provided the four-digit code, 2325 for her mother’s personal vault. Finally, for her father's personal vault she chose the four-digit code, 2622.

Harry asked the Goblin how she was supposed to remember not one but four codes. The Goblin clerk explained that they would be wrote down on a credit card sized piece of parchment, until she was able to memorize which code went with which card. Harry had asked whether that was wise for her to carry around the codes that would give whoever found them access to her fortune. 

The clerk assured her that muggles or anyone who was not authorised to use any one of the cards would end up seeing a piece of blank parchment. It would remain blank no matter how many spells cast to make the parchment reveal its information. She was reassured that it was already a tested method, which worked perfectly well. Goblins did not provide false information to their customers when it counted.

Harry was genuinely relieved to hear this, honestly feeling rather faint at the thought of what would happen if anyone unfriendly did gain access to her vaults. She could just imagine what her vile relatives would do in there, especially after what she knew would happen by the end of the day. Even if it were the last thing she ever did, her poor excuse for family never would be aware of just how wealthy she was if she could help it. Harry silently nodded satisfied in the knowledge that her relatives would never receive anything from her they had not earned the right to a damned sickle.

She asked the clerk whether the two lots of ten thousand galleons transfers had reached her personal vault yet. The Goblin clerk assured her saying, "Yes it has and you will see on the parchment, which will update regularly." Harry looked thoughtful at the mention of regular updates and asked the clerk, "Is there an option, say like a statement which can be owled to me say once a month or every three months?"

The clerk replied, "We can set up an update delivered by owl post once a month." He paused before adding, "You would just need to sign two forms and it will start next month until you wish for it to cease." He asked her after a brief pause and said, "Would you prefer at the beginning of each month or the end, Miss Potter?" Harry replied, "End of each month as it would allow me to keep track of what I spend during each month."

The clerk walked over to a filing unit on the other side of the large lobby and returned five minutes later with the required forms. He placed the two forms down on the counter and gestured to the forms asking her to scan through them quickly before he instructed her where to sign her signature. Once finished he assured her the papers she had signed all would be filed away by the end of dinnertime at the latest.

Once done with everything that needed doing, she thanked the Goblin for his time before making her way over to where Tonks was waiting patiently for her. She said around a tired sigh, "Oh thank Merlin that we are all done here, at least for today. We can finally get out of here I swear I have never spent so long inside of this bank, any bank for that matter." Tonks looked beyond relieved to, not bothering to hide this fact. As soon as she gave Tonks the four cards to put in her bag for safekeeping they left the bank.

Once they left Gringotts, they walked along the crowded cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. Harry could not help but feel truly alive on that warm summer's day, as a brand new way of looking at life officially opened to her. Not even the possibility of losing that life at a seconds notice always a possibility at the back of her mind would interfere with how she currently felt with not only herself but with her present company.

She suddenly stopped as she spotted The Magical Menagerie, and said to Tonks, "Oh, that reminds me I need to make a quick stop here as I need to get Hedwig some treats as she is fast running out." Tonks agreed and followed her inside of the store, honestly having no idea of the stunt the younger witch was about to pull inside, no idea whatsoever. If she had then she surely would have not been so quick to enter the store with the younger witch.

Once inside they passed a tank that had two Runespoors inside, which are three headed snakes. This was the moment Harry caught Tonks completely off guard when she started to quietly hiss to the snakes in the tank, quietly so as not to drawn attention to herself. Tonks was a little disconcerted when the snakes start to hiss right back at the younger witch. She looked around the store and hoped no one happened to be paying attention to that area, to Harry in particular.

Of course she had been informed of Harry's little unexpected gift, yet hearing about it and actually witnessing it first hand was more than a small shock to the system. Tonks did not think any less of Harry, but the sound of her hissing made Tonks little uncomfortable and more wrong footed then she was normally on a daily basis being as clumsy as she sometimes was. 

She almost looked as if she wanted to burst into tears of sheer relief when Harry finally stopped talking to the snakes. The witch in question spotted the expression and instantly knew the reason for it, and gave Tonks an apologetic smirk, which caused the older witch to favour her with a disgruntled frown. Tonks could not believe that even while apologising Harry was still smirking, something that she knew Harry would have not done before she changed back. 

Harry giggled quietly as she moved away from the snake tank and to another part of the store where they kept the owl treats. She could practically feel Tonks boring holes into the back of her head. Harry inwardly shrugged, knowing she could not help it, knowing whenever she saw a snake she had an urge to talk to it. Normally she could keep it in check, but she had wanted to see if the ability had crossed over with her when she had changed back, unfortunately it apparently had.

Tonks had never been so happy to see Harry pay for owl treats, or been so overjoyed to be leaving The Magical Menagerie, not until she had entered it with Harry Potter and had to deal with the younger witch talking to snakes. She was honestly terrified of someone noticing and kicking them out of the store for being dark witches, Harry because of her ability to speak and understand snake language, and her for just being associated.

Harry practically giggled all the way to Madame Malkins, while Tonks scowled and was ready to shoot a nasty little hex in her direction, maybe a stinging hex to the backside, she deserved worse, but something told Tonks that Harry would have no problem retaliating. Harry's stinging hex would hurt a hell of a lot more than her own would. The more powerful the hex was the more it stung, and Tonks could imagine Harry's would definitely cause more than a slight sting.

When they reached Madam Malkins ten minutes later, they entered and instantly saw that Fleur and Angelina were looking through the racks of robes. Madam Malkin was in the process of measuring a Hogwarts student for new school robes, possibly a first year as the dark haired girl looked young and small enough Harry noted. She wondered whether she would have been that small had she been a witch in her first year.

Fleur and Angelina looked in their direction, as did Madam Malkin as Harry and Tonks walked further into the store. They noted that Harry appeared to be giggling quietly, while Tonks looked positively disgruntled and was glaring at the younger witch. Fleur wondered what could have possibly happened since she and Angelina had left them at Gringotts, whatever it was had tickled Harry more than it had Tonks.

Angelina asked as Harry and Tonks walked up to her and Fleur, "What happened?" Harry started sniggering and Tonks yanked her ponytail less than gently, causing Harry to let out a sound caught between a yelp of pain and a giggle of amusement. Tonks murmured so only the four of them could hear and asked Angelina, "I take it Angie that you are least aware that Harry here can talk to a certain mascot of the Slytherin house?"

Angelina gasped and quickly turned to face Harry and asked, "Oh Harry, you didn't?" Harry sighed and quickly removed her wand from the pocket inside of her jacket and cast a silencing charm around the four of them, whilst checking that Madam Malkin was occupied, which thankfully she was. She then rolled her eyes as she put her wand back inside of her jacket just in time for Tonks to start complaining to the other two.

Tonks moaned as she said, "We were in The Magical Menagerie, Harry was buying some treats for Hedwig." She paused and narrowed her eyes at Harry, who rolled her eyes again, before she added, "On the way to the aisle where they keep the owl treats, Harry happened to spot a tank with Runespoors in it." She paused once more to scowl before continuing, "She started a damn conversation with them, hell, I was terrified we were going to get accused of being dark witches, her because of her stunt, and me just due to association."

Fleur looked pale as she stuttered, "You can speak to snakes, Harry?" Harry cringed and gritted out, "Not because I am a dark witch, no you can bloody well get that right out of your blonde head." She added explaining, "When that murdering bastard marked me when I was one, he left me more than just a scar, oh no, he left me we a less than ideal ability, the ability to speak to snakes." 

She added, "I can only speak the language because that snake bastard can. It is by no means a natural born ability Fleur, not even close. I assure you my family are not the kind to possess gifts that most consider dark. Both sides of my family and my ancestors were not dark witches or wizards, I had that confirmed today." She continued after a brief pause and at Fleur's nod, and said, "When I hear a snake hiss I get the urge to hiss right back, I wish I did not, as it would definitely be a whole lot more convenient if I didn't."

She quickly removed her wand from her inner jacket pocket again and reversed the silencing charm just as she sees Madam Malkin finishing with the little girl. Malkin exclaimed happily as she spotted Harry, "Ah finally, you have arrived, you must be Miss Evans. I was said to expect you and Mrs. Lupin as soon as you had finished some family business at Gringotts." 

Harry replied, "Sorry about that, but it was family business I had to take care of. Turning seventeen today means all of the business requirements my godfather did before today are now my responsibility." Malkin waved her off and said, "Nonsense my dear, we have all been there, I have been there just as your three companions have to." She paused and added. "You are here now and that is what matters."

She gestured to the free platform that was in front of several floor to ceiling length mirrors. She said, "Now you step up on here dear and tell me what I can do for you today." Harry stepped up onto the platform and said, "I have done some growing and gone through a lot of changes over the summer, and I just turned seventeen and received my magic boost. In the process came certain body changes I was not prepared for, which means I need to know my new measurements, such as chest, waist and my hips."

Malkin nodded and asked, "In that case I assume you will need new school robes, Miss Evans?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yes, plus I need to know if my bra size and the clothing I am wearing are correctly fitted, I had to use magic on muggle clothing I already had to adjust them. I have never had such issues with growing up over the summer I guess coming of age did a number on me." Tonks and the others inwardly snorted and thought that was definitely one way of putting it.

Malkin nodded and took out her tape measure, which floated in midair before starting to measure around Harry's breasts, waist, followed by her hips, before the tape measure went complete length ways, increasing in length so it could measure Harry’s inner leg before finally measuring from head to toe. Once done the tape measure floated back into Malkin's outstretched hand, she then nodded at what she saw and summoned a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill.

She cast a hovering charm on the parchment and quill, the quill hovered for a moment before touching the parchment and started to write down whatever Malkin said, all of Harry's measurements. The quill pretty much worked like Skeeter's acid green quick quotes quill, yet Malkin's was not writing down malicious lies and gossip. Malkin only used a quick quotes quill because it allowed her to be hands free when she was measuring a customer.

Once the quill cease writing Malkin sent it back to its place near the till. She then snatched the parchment up out of midair and studied it closely as she asked Harry, "You would not by some chance happen to be related to Mr. Potter would you? I swear you have the same features, only softer and more feminine, even the same colouring such as hair and eyes." She paused and added, "Hmm, even glasses I would wager belonging to ‘The Boy Who Lived’ himself."

Harry paled and seemed suddenly to choke on fresh air as she inwardly cursed her own stupidity, knowing she should have worn her contacts. Only the issue there was that she accidentally slept in them and now needed to give her eyes a rest for day or so. Merlin, she really needed to get rid of those bloody glasses, good for nothing pieces of Hippogriff crap. What else could go wrong that day, Merlin it was not even afternoon yet, and if that was any indicator of how the day was going to go then it could hurry up and bloody well finish quick sharp in Harry’s opinion.

Malkin quickly cast a silencing charm around the platform and the other three. Tonks looked almost as uncomfortable as Harry did, as she told Malkin, "Check for any beetles." She explained when Malkin looked at her strangely, "Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus, whose form just so happens to be a beetle that has markings around the eyes that we assume must be those awful gaudy glasses of hers."

Malkin looked truly disgusted as she spat, "So that's how that foul, Merlin forsaken nosey hag gets her stories?" She waved her wand, cast a summoning charm in the general direction of her shop and called out in a clear and sharp tone, "Accio Rita Skeeter." They all held their breath hoping that Skeeter was not nearby, and managed to let out sighs of relief when after a full minute there is thankfully was no sign of the malicious Animagus reporter.

Malkin lowered her wand and sighed as she shook her head, and said to Harry, "I have no idea why you are as you currently are, or could honestly guess." She paused and then gently said, "But dear please allow me to give you some very important and valid advice, if you do not wish for this to become public knowledge just yet, then I would strongly recommend you invest in a new and entirely different pair of glasses. A pair as different as it is possible to get from the ones you are wearing."

Harry replied, "I would rather not go into great detail, only that this is no accident, but how I really am. I spent nearly sixteen years under a powerful glamour charm for my own safety." She paused before adding, "Not even I was aware until the process reversed at midnight when I turned seventeen." She concluded after another pause before saying, "Sorry but that is all I am saying if you do not mind, Madam."

Malkin nodded knowingly and said, "Oh, I see, that kind of glamour. You are not the first nor will you be the last either for that matter. You would be surprised how many purebloods and other none purebloods hear rumours from time to time of such a glamour existing and actually being performed." She paused shaking her head in disbelief and commented, "But never has it been confirmed whether those rumours are true or not." She concluded after pausing to briefly eye Harry then said, "You have just confirmed for me the rumours I heard when I was your age were in fact true."

There was a lingering silence, and just as it was starting to become uncomfortable, Malkin smiled as she noticed Harry's engagement ring, and said, "Such a beautiful ring you have dear." She added asking, "Who is the lucky wizard that managed to win you over?" Harry replied blushing slightly, "Cedric Diggory." Malkin smiled gently as she asked, "Arranged my dear?" She shook her head and added, "A lot of purebloods still do it these days, no idea why, it is rather an outdated practice if you want my opinion." 

She continued as she shook her head again and commented somewhat sadly, "Inconvenient for those on the receiving end, and unfortunately not all couples learn to love each other, or even manage to become companionable to the point their marriage is not hell on Earth." Harry raised a brow and asked, "You are speaking from experience then?" Malkin nodded and replied, "Yes, but I was very lucky, mine started out not so happily but now is a love match and I could honestly not be happier even through it was not like that in the beginning." 

She added looking truly sad as she said, "Unfortunately I have a cousin who is a classical example of when the arrangement not only started out sour but gradually worsens over time." She paused before finishing, "She is married to a wizard who cannot stand her anymore then she can him. Arranged marriages can be truly terrible under the wrong circumstances."

Malkin eyed Harry and smiled gently as she reassured the younger witch by telling her, "You on the other hand my dear have nothing to worry about, and will do just fine. Mr. Diggory is such a handsome and polite young man, who is always very charming and courteous as young as even thirteen when his father would bring him to me to be measured for his school robes."

Malkin was about to look down at the parchment in her hands, but then spotted something glittering out of the corner of her eye, which immediately caught her attention. She followed the direction she had seen the glittering and saw all of the rings on Harry's right hand. Her brows practically disappeared up into her hairline as she asked incredulously, "Sorry if I seem nosy, but I cannot help but ask whether all of those rings on your right hand are family rings?"

This was enough to catch Fleur and Angelina's attention, and both practically choked on air. Tonks cringed and said to Harry, "Oh hell, I forgot to put that charm on the three rings you wanted covering. I got distracted with that damn stunt you pulled in The Magical Menagerie." She paused and added, "I can do it now if you want, even through the damage is already done it will prevent anyone besides those here now from seeing anything you don't want them to."

She continued trying to be reassuring as she said, "Try not to worry too much, I will cast the charm before we leave the shop, surely we can trust Fleur and Angie." She paused before concluding as she gestured to a still stunned Malkin, "As for Madam Malkin, she did look for Rita instead of letting her listen in. I do not think she will sell you out Harry, besides being who you are you could influence others to not come here and go elsewhere."

Harry had her eyes closed, yet when she opened them both she and Tonks cannot help but snort as they see the expression on both witches' faces, even Malkin's. Tonks smacked Fleur and Angelina on their backs, and sighed as she said, "Yeah, that pretty much was my reaction as well, and I was right bloody there as she was summoning them then and slipping them on inside of her family vault."

Fleur snapped out of her stupor and asked, "Which name do those rings belong to" she paused and quickly added, "And no I will not betray your trust and reveal whatever you choose to tell me, it is not my place or right. Information when told in complete confidence and trust such remain as such, that trust should not be tested or discarded. " 

Harry asked in a weary tone, "If and only if I take a huge risk of saying anything, what I say cannot in anyway shape or form leave the five of us, not in less I say otherwise." She paused and narrowed her eyes, and continued in a cool and hard tone, "And if it does, I will know who to come after, oh and believe me if it does come to that, trust me when I say I will hunt you down and do a hell of a lot worse than make you cry." She paused once more and informed them with a hint of steel in her voice, "That I assure you is no threat but in fact a promise."

She continued to add as she sees just how stunned all four witches currently looked. She told them firmly, "I speak like this because being who I am means that if even a small partial amount of this information was to somehow slip into the wrong hands; I could either be manipulated or killed for the fortunes, possessions, and properties that come with each ancestor."

Tonks stepped forwards and said, "Just say I Harriet James Potter, accept the vow to keep my secret Nymphadora Lupin has made once I finish my part." Harry looked stunned but nodded as Tonks took hold of her wand hand. Fleur, Angelina, and Malkin all seeing this nod and wait for Tonks to finish with her own vow. They understand perfectly why the other witch was doing this, knowing Harry required a certain amount of assurance that her secrets were going to remain safe.

Malkin looked around the shop to make sure it was empty before she quickly made her over to the door and closed it before placing a notice me not charm on the windows. Luckily, her assistant had to leave for an appointment and would not return until twelve thirty. She then returned to the others who had been watching and said, "Just providing us with some security and privacy, luckily business is slow today and my assistant will not be back until twelve thirty."

They all nodded and Tonks started to recite her vow first, "I Nymphadora Lupin, solemnly swear upon my magic and honour as a witch, that my magic will be bound to me if anything said during these proceedings leaves this room without the permission of the one who the secrets belong." As soon as she finished speaking, Harry said her part, "I Harriet James Potter, accept the vow to keep my secret Nymphadora Lupin has made." As soon as she finished speaking, a bright white light encircled around hers and Harry's wrists, before disappearing into their skin.

After Fleur, Angelina and Malkin had made the same vow there was a moment of lingering silence, before Harry commented around an incredulous and tired sigh, "You know I came here to be measured for new school robes and to get the rest of the girl's uniform." She shook her head and said, "Yet, I end up with four witches swearing on their magic and honour as a witch and promising to bind their magic inside of themselves if they let my secret loose." She closed her eyes briefly and concluded in disbelief, "How the hell does crap like this always happen around me?"

The others laughed, while Harry shook her head. Malkin told her, "I trust you dear, and would rather have the information from the direct source rather than read lies in the paper." She paused before continuing, "And if that means that I have to swear upon my magic and honour as a witch then I am willing to do it." She concluded shaking her head as she spoke, "I honestly have no idea why I trust you like this, but there is just something about you that draws us all in, that unselfishly commands our loyalty."

Tonks nodded in agreement as she added, "She is right Harry there is just something about you in general that draws us in. Besides, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth and back again, and that is not because I am married to Remus or the fact Sirius is my cousin, or the wizarding world is depending on you to save our asses. No, it is because of you that I willingly swore to bind my magic if I fail to keep any of your secrets, just that, a secret."

Fleur added, "You saved my sister, even though it had not been necessary, you still did it anyway. That in turn means you have my loyalty for as long as I am able to draw breath. I willingly swear on my honour as a witch and to bind my magic if I break the vow, and if I do that then I will be dishonourable and most likely deserve to lose my magic." Fleur believed that to, breaking any sort of magical vow was not something to mess around with nor was it the least bit honourable.

Angelina nodded in agreement as she added, "You have been my teammate since your first year, almost four years." She went on, "George and Fred they see you as a little brother, or should I say sister?" She paused once more before continuing, "You gave those two mischievous and lovable clowns your half of the Triwizard winnings, allowing them to take the first steps towards opening their own store and making their dream a reality." 

She smiled gently as she told her, "On top of that you have given me the knowledge I need to protect myself and others around me from the Dementors. You saved my life right there when I finally mastered casting a corporal Patronus." She finally concluded grinning gently, "So yeah, swearing on my magic and promising to bind it if I break my vow I figure is the very least I can do."

Harry had tears in her eyes as she slowly lowered herself down upon the platform. She wiped underneath her eyes with her fingers and grumbled irritably, "Shit that is the third time since midnight that I have burst into tears. The second time was this morning when I blubbered all over Cedric's shirt, he did not hold it against me, figured I was entitled to a mini meltdown was what he said."

The others chuckled and Malkin told her as she laughed gently, "Welcome to our world, we are usually this weepy when we are due for our period. When a wizard makes that claim four or five times out of ten he is usually right, not that we would ever dream of letting them know that of course." This caused the other three to laugh and nod in agreement, through Harry visibly blanched.

Harry shot Tonks a truly panicked glance, which made Tonks eyes widen and clap a hand over her mouth. She had to stifle a giggle as she realised why the younger witch blanched like that. Fleur and Angelina had seen the ill expression and also caught onto the reason as well, and were not sure whether to stifle giggles or cringe in sympathy. Malkin on the other hand chuckled and said, "Oh dear, I just realised you have not experienced your first period yet, you have no experience of being a female."

Harry moaned, "Kill me now, please." Tonks laughed, but also cringed in sympathy as Harry whined pitifully as she asked, "Why, why me I never asked for any of this crap?" Angelina repeated around a giggle, "As I said back at the Leaky Cauldron, welcome to our world, what it's like to be a witch." Harry shot her a dark look as she visibly cringed and just wanted to curl up in a ball of misery.

Fleur sounded slightly more sympathetic, but there was still a light and lingering edge of amusement in her voice as she said, "The downside is the blood and the cramps, along with the occasional dizzy spell, and of course once you start it is not going anywhere for the next four to five days. No one enjoys the horrible cramps, along with having to constantly go to the bathroom to change their pad or tampon." 

She added even as Harry seemed paler with each word she heard, resisting the urge to not cover her ears. "The upside is the pain potion when it kicks it and is doing its job." She smiled as she added, "Oh yes, and the cravings for chocolate, we crave that during our period, that along with the need for the amazing sensation and pure comfort of a hot water bottle or heating pad against our stomach."

She grinned wickedly as she continued, "But, the absolute best part that makes it worth it each month, that is when it practically gives us a licence to be all weepy and moody. And of course act like a complete bitch towards our other halves when they say or do something stupid, just like on a regular day." Her Bill always tried to give her a wide berth on those particular days of the month.

The others laughed loudly and nodded in complete agreement, while Harry smirked slightly. Angelina was the first to spot her smirk and laugh as she commented, "Oh sweet Merlin, I just had a thought, I have no idea whether I should be laughing my ass off or pitying Diggory. I mean once you two are married I can imagine your mood swings are going to be volatile, and I swear that wizard will end up being treated for hex damage on more than one occasion in the future."

The others laughed even harder, while Harry suddenly looked less distressed and more noticeably intrigued. Tonks noticed this and called out, "Ha, look at that look of intrigue on her face, trust you Harry to find some interest in that. I think I really do pity Cedric, and Sirius was right when he said arguments between you and Cedric would be explosive. I cannot honesty imagine either one of you backing down easily once truly fired up."

Angelina wiped away her tears of mirth and asked, "Anyhow, so which of those rings go with which ancestor?" Harry sighed before she leaned forward and pointed to each ring in turn. First she pointed to the Gryffindor ring and said, "This is the family ring of Godric Gryffindor, who apparently is my many times great grandfather on my dad's side of the family tree." 

She paused to allow it to sink in before continuing and pointing to the Potter ring. She said as she pointed, "This the Potter family ring, while this beauty next to it is the Ravenclaw ring" she pointed to the silver ring as she said this. She added, "Ravenclaw belongs to my mom's side of the family tree, in turn making her my many times great grandmother. It is hardly surprising as I have been told by many people that my mom was exceptionally bright."

Harry truly wondered how Cho would take that news if she ever found out her possibly soon to be enemy was the sole heir to her Hogwarts house. She figured by the time Cedric revealed exactly who his fiancée is, then the Chinese beauty would be very quick to forget the friendly attitude she would show during Harry's fourth and fifth year. Harry was somewhat sad to lose that friendly acquaintance, but knew there was nothing she could honestly do about it.

Harry snapped out of her thoughts as she took in the stunned expressions on the others faces, well, except for Tonks, who had a knowing look and what appeared to be acceptance. Finally, Harry pointed to the last ring and said, "Finally, this is the ring for the Peverell's, neither something I was expecting nor any name I had ever heard mentioned before, though apparently those of you who grew up in the wizarding world have heard of the name."

Malkin choked out, "I am sorry, but did you just say Peverell?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yes I did, and Tonks had a similar reaction before she pointed out to me that there is a book called The Tales of Beedle the Bard.” She paused before saying, "Naturally, there was a copy inside of my family vault, which I fully intend to read cover to cover when I get the first opportunity."

Malkin studied the ring up close and said, "That is the symbol found in the book." Angelina exclaimed, "Wait a minute, are you actually telling me that there is even a small grain of truth to that story?" Fleur asked, "But how, I thought it was just a fairytale, a bedtime story told to children all over the wizarding world?" All three witches did not honestly know what to make of the possibility of what they thought to be a fairytale might just be a reality.

Harry shrugged as she replied, "Like I said, I fully intend to read that book cover to cover and figure out what it's all about the first chance I get." She added, "Besides, as Tonks has already pointed out to me, Peverell is mentioned throughout the majority of the book, and having one of my ancestors have the same name is one thing, but the symbol on my ring being in the book to, well, that is far too much of a coincidence for my likening."

She sighed as she wondered how she was to go about bringing up her newfound relation to the Weasleys. After a moment to think, she figured she would just get to the point. She cleared her throat and said, "Also, there was another name very much of interest to me, in fact it packed the most impact." Angelina asked, "What was it, and why do you not have the family ring?" 

Harry exchanged a glance with Tonks before revealing, "That's because I am not the heir, just a first cousin once removed and second generation cousin." She paused, and knew what she revealed next would cause a major freak out with Fleur and Angelina, Fleur especially as she was to be married to the heir in question in a matter of weeks. She finally said, "Because the heir in a matter of weeks will be married to a certain French witch, who is also quarter Veela."

Harry knew Fleur had caught on before Angelina when she exclaimed shakily "Bill!" Angelina choked out, "Oh my god, the Weasleys, you're related to the Weasley family." Harry nodded and replied, "Yes I am, Mr. Weasley is my first cousin once removed. He and my dad were first cousins, due to my grandpa Potter having a younger sister, who married a Weasley, who is the mother to Mr. Weasley, who so happened to be my dad's aunt and my great aunt, making Bill and the others my second cousins."

She paused before adding, "I have no idea whether she is alive, but if she is I will have some family who were not only related by blood, but knew my dad and saw him growing up. I need to ask Mr. Weasley when I see him next at headquarters whether his mother is still alive, I hope so, as the more relatives I can rightfully claim as my own at this point the better. I never imagined I had any true family left outside of the disgusting family I lived with up until two o clock this morning."

Fleur suddenly brightened up as she said, "That means that Mrs. Weasley is your cousin in-law as will I when I marry Bill and even Angelina if she marries George at some point." Angelina grinned widely as she asked, "Whoa, who knew we would end up related, even if it is only through marriage?" Angelina and Fleur loved the idea, Fleur in particular when she commented around a giggle, "I guess Bill and I will really be keeping it in the family when you are a bridesmaid in my wedding."

Harry merely nodded smiling slightly, all whilst thinking she would not be revealing anything about her properties nor what she was worth. Some things you just did not mention or discuss without coming off sounding as if you were gloating. Not even Tonks was aware of just how many properties she now owned only the ones she had been able to remember of the top of her head. She did not want to brag, hated it when others would do it, just as the Malfoys did with pure relish.

Harry shook her head once more before standing up and saying, "Okay, let's snap out of our stunned stupors and do what we came here to do, which was to find out my new measurements and be fitted for the girls school uniform. Plus, I still need to go to Flourish and Blotts before we go for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's." The others nodded and Malkin clapped her hands together as she snapped into action.

As she got to work, she asked Harry, "Right, let's set you up with say five sets of robes, one for each school day?" Harry nodded and removed her denim jacket and handed it over to Tonks for safekeeping. Malkin then went over to the racks that held the female black robes. She walked back over to the platform, handed one of the robes to Harry, and placed the other four on a nearby chair. She had Harry slip on the robe, and once on magically adjusted it using the measurements she had taken earlier. She informed Harry that the scarlet colour of the inner lining and patch for her house would be add to the robes later on.

Harry removed the robe after fifteen minutes of adjustments made whilst she was wearing it. She asked, "Can you please have the five robes, along with five grey pleated skirts and grey jumpers with Gryffindor colours around the neck and sleeves, and five pairs of knee high grey stockings, all delivered by owl post a week before the start of the school term?" She paused to add, "I don't need a new tie the one I already have will do just fine."

Malkin nodded and replied, "Of course, but you will need five white blouses to do not forget them." She asked, "Will you be paying for everything now?" Harry nodded and accepted her jacket back from Tonks and said as she slipped it on, "I need my pouch from Gringotts out of your bag." She paused before saying, "Which reminds me, I need to buy a muggle wallet in London for my cards." Tonks looked inside of her bag, until she found the pouch and handed it over to Harry.

They all followed Malkin to the till once Harry climbed down off the platform. At the till, Malkin wrote down Harry's entire order, before adding up the entire bill on the wizarding equivalent of a till. She informed Harry, "That will be twenty five Galleons." She concluded after a pause, "I am going to give you a discount seeing as you have purchased five of each item." Harry tried to protest that it was unnecessary, but Malkin waved her protest away.

Harry opened her mouth to argue once more, before giving up with an exasperated sigh as the older witch gave her a stern no nonsense glare. Harry seeing that the stubborn witch was not about to give an inch, tapped the pouch with her wand and thought of the amount needed, the money appeared a moment later, she could feel it in her hand and pulled it out as she counted down to the very last Knut.

Once she had handed over the money, she had one last favour to ask of the older witch. She said, "I am hoping to marry on my eighteenth birthday next July." She paused before adding, "I plan to briefly look in muggle London in the bridal shops for white wedding dresses, but have a feeling I will be designing the wedding dress myself." She added at the look of interest from the others and said, "That is where you will come in if you agree, I would like you to make not only my wedding dress but the bridesmaid's dresses also."

Malkin looked truly touched as she replied, "Oh dear, I would be absolutely honoured to do it. Thank you, I promise it will be my best work to date and I will not let you down. I grantee the gown is going to be memorable with my skill for dressmaking and your designs." She concluded beaming delightedly as she informed the younger witch, "I hear there are some truly stunning muggle gowns out there in London, so you will not be lacking in any creative ideas."

Malkin was currently in a form of bliss at the thought of being the one to make the wedding gown of ‘The Girl Who Lived’, Harry Potter. It did not matter that she would not design the gown in question; it was the principle of it. The witch who would wear it was famous, and the fact it was going to not only be white, but would be her magic that constructed what was bound to be a stunning creation was what counted in Malkin's eyes.

Before they left the shop Harry suddenly remembered the charm she asked Tonks to perform earlier and asked, "Can you cast that charm on my rings before we leave for Flourish and Blotts?" Tonks nodded and walked up to Harry and took out her wand and murmured underneath her breath a complicated sounding charm as she tapped the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell rings with the tip of her wand one after the other. She left the engagement ring and Potter ring alone.

After repeating the same process once more, a minute later Harry and the others watch as the three rings seemingly vanish before reappearing. That was because they all knew they were there, but others who did not would only see the Potter ring and her engagement ring. Harry nodded satisfied and thanked Tonks and said, "Thanks I feel more comfortable now knowing those rings are not on show for all to see." Tonks nodded and said, "Your welcome." 

Tonks looked down at her watch and said, "Alright, let's get going, you still need to buy some new Ink, quills, and parchment from Flourish and Blotts." She asked as a thought occurred to her, "When do you plan on going to get your books for the school year, do you even have you list with you?" She wondered whether Harry planned to get them today or would she wait and go when the others went for theirs?

Harry replied, "I don't have my list with me it is my trunk, besides I plan to ask whether I can join Cedric when he no doubt goes for the texts he will need for his final year of training for his Charms mastery." Tonks nodded as they left the shop after promising to let Malkin know when they wanted to start the arrangements for the first session to discuss the wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses.

Once they reached Flourish and Blotts, Angelina and Fleur said they would meet Harry and Tonks at Florean Fortescue's and grab a table for the four of them outside. Harry and Tonks asked them to order for them and said they would pay them back for their ice creams when they got there. They agreed and left for the ice cream parlour, while Harry and Tonks entered Flourish and Blotts.

Harry made quick work of picking up enough parchment to last for a whole year as well as selecting four new quills, which one was a pretty peacock feather that was self-inking in every colour imaginable. She also remembered to pick up a new supply of both black and emerald green ink, and even a dark lilac and baby blue coloured ink she spotted and knew she just had to have them both.

Lastly, she picked up one of the hardback journals she saw on display, choosing one that had a pale lilac cover that had deep burnt gold coloured calla lily pattern that intertwined with vines and butterflies that fluttered across the cover and the thick and hard spine. A solid butterfly clasp kept the journal closed securely the clasp was in the same gold colour as the pattern, which had tiny dark purple stones on the wings and for the eyes.

The pages were of the highest quality and pure snow white in colour and had texture that felt smooth like satin, instead of the pale brownish colour of the parchment used for school. The journal would possibly last Harry's whole life with its never-ending pages. It would need to last that long with the kind of life Harry lived there would never be a lack of information to grace the pages.

The journal was around four inches thick and was the kind that never ran out of paper, allowing you to store previous entries that you could look back on with a tap of your wand and thinking of the date of the entry. Tapping the cover with your wand and thinking of where you last left off would turn automatically to that page. It was perfect if you were the kind of person who had issues keeping track of when and what they had written.

It was perfect and so very pretty, that Harry loved it on sight when compared to the other two options, which were a combination of black and red, and pink and silver. She knew she would keep and only use her new lilac ink for when she wrote in the journal. She had to have it and could not possibly leave the shop without buying it; she felt that strongly about knowing it had to be hers.

Tonks noticed what had caught her interest and asked, "Since when have you decided you want to keep a diary, as gorgeous as this one looks, still I figured after what happened with Ginny you would be put off by the concept?" Tonks knew if she had been in Ginny's position then she would never ever want to touch a diary again for as long as she lived. Little did she know that Ginny did not keep a diary as she had growing up until she was eleven, the incident in her first year had completely ruined that for her.

Harry grimaced in remembrance as she replied, "I decided I want to write down my thoughts, as well as keep track of what I would do this year during training and leading up to my graduation and plans for the wedding." She concluded smirking slightly as she said, "As for being put off by what happened to Ginny, well hopefully this journal will not be able to think for itself, especially after the privacy and security charms I plan on practically infusing it with."

After paying at the till, which the total came to five galleons, they left for Florean's. Harry handed over her bag of purchases and Tonks placed them inside of her bag. They then continued to make their way to the ice cream parlour, laughing and talking the whole way about what Harry could possibly expect from Cedric, and Tonks talking about some of Remus' somewhat peculiar, yet amusing habits.

They immediately spotted their two companions when they reached the parlour sitting at a table for four in an area that was in the shade from the sun. They took a seat around the table, Harry across from Angelina and next to Fleur, while Tonks took the free seat next to Harry on her other side. Once settled they took their ice creams and began to eat as they chatted among themselves. 

As they continued to eat, Harry mentioned how she had been craving some ice cream ever since Cedric had suggested she get some that morning. She had never had cravings before. Tonks told her was most likely a female thing and to get used to it as it was going nowhere. Merlin how many things was she going to end up doing that she had not before, it worried her somewhat.

As they finished eating, they sat, talked, and allowed the ice cream to digest properly. Harry said she wanted to by a laptop when they reached London, and that she would ask Hermione to show her how to use it properly. Angelina asked how she planned using muggle technology in a house where magic is used on a daily basis. Everyone who knew about magic and muggle technology knew magic interfered with muggle technology.

Harry explained that first she was going to ask Sirius to arrange to have a muggle telephone and internet access installed at Grimmauld Place. "It should not be too difficult as Grimmauld place is located on a muggle street, which will make it easy enough to get a signal to make the phone and internet work," she informed the others. 

She added, "The only real issue I can see there being is trying to discover a method to prevent magic screwing around with the signal and the actual technology." She concluded, "Perhaps Hermione might do some research and see if we can find or even create a way of using technology around magic, like some kind of ward up around the house."

Tonks asked, "What else do you plan on buying besides the laptop computer?" Harry replied, "I want a new pair of school shoes and trainers, shoes and trainers suitable for a female." She paused before adding, "I want a pair of slippers too, something comfortable and soft to lounge about in." She smirked half heartedly as she concluded, "I need winter boots, and finally, if I am to learn how to walk in the death traps, then I need a pair of high heels."

Tonks asked, "What about clothing, what is your main priority today, as we can always go back another day to get what we don't today?" Harry replied, "Well, for starters I need some jeans, blouses, jumpers, t-shirts, and even some sportswear for when I train, such as shorts and maybe some tracksuits too. I want to be comfortable when I train, so perhaps a second pair of trainers for training only."

She added, "Of course socks, and even a dressing gown and nightwear, nightwear is a must seeing as I only have the cast offs from Dudley and the set of pyjamas I adjusted to fit." She continued at Tonks silent nod of agreement, "Of course underwear, I only have what you have provided me with so far, so yes I need underwear to. I like the thought of pretty lace or satin and different coloured and patterned underwear. I mean just because I and most likely Cedric will be the only ones to see me wearing it does not mean I should not be allowed to feel pretty."

She paused to finger the cuff of her denim jacket before saying, "A new coat as well, a winter one, winter will be here before we know it, especially up in Scotland." She continued as she scowled irritably as she said, "A school bag would not go a miss either, my current one is being held together with several charms after Malfoy and Parkinson made a habit of sending spells at it and making it split and spill its contents."

She concluded as the others scowl at the mention of Malfoy and Parkinson, "Whatever else I get, such as dresses and even skirts, and a maybe a swim suit, I will buy online once I have the internet up and running. I am honestly in no hurry to buy them as summer is almost over so there really is no point at the moment." She might be new to being a witch, but she sure as hell was not stupid or naive enough to wear skirts or dresses during the winter season in Scotland thank you very much.

Tonks snorted and said, "No one in their right mind would wear skirts or dresses during the winter season in Scotland, not in less they are short of more than a few brain cells to rub together." She paused as the others laughed before she told Harry, "Speaking of what must be bought today, you do not want to forget to buy toiletries, such as shampoo, other hair products, tooth paste, shower gel or bubble bath, and deodorant."

She paused knowing what she mentioned next would make the younger witch cringe. She said, "Towels or tampons would not go a miss either." She paused again as Harry grimaced, before saying, "Let's be brutally honest here, you are a witch now, a witch who has had no previous period or experience, meaning you do not have any damn clue as how to estimate when your period is due, and so you will need to be prepared for that."

Angelina quickly added as she tried to take Harry's mind off the thought of getting her first period, and said, "Actually, before we can go to muggle London we need to take you to see a wizarding optician for an eye test and new frames and even a pair of sunglasses if you like." She added, "But, let's face it, those frames do not flatter you one damn bit." She concluded, "And plus, Madam Malkin could not have been more right if she tried when she said those glasses are far too recognisable."

Tonks nodded and said, "Hmm, all too true that is." She added, "I was thinking Harry, thinking that if you wanted we could take you to a salon in London whilst we're there. Maybe get your hair done and have your eyebrows plucked, thinned out slightly and shaped more neatly. Plus, if you want we could get you a manicure and some false nails until yours grow, maybe French or some other colour you like." She concluded, "Finally, what do you think about getting your ears pierced to?"

Harry nodded and said, "I suppose so." She paused before adding around a grin as she asked, "Could we find a store here in Diagon Alley that sells dragon hide trousers and jackets, and maybe a skirt or waistcoat?" She continued as Tonks smirked, "I like the colour of a Chinese Fireball's scales, as well as the Swedish short snout and the Welsh Green." She never had much of a taste for muggle leather or even dragon hide before now, but she was not about to complain.

Tonks suddenly grinned widely as she says; "Oh, speaking of dragons, do tell Harry exactly which dragon was guarding one of your vaults" Harry smirked knowing exactly where she was going with this line of conversation and turned her amused gaze on Fleur. She asked the blonde quarter Veela, "Fleur, believe it or not there was a dragon guarding one of my vaults, guess which breed it happened to be, Viktor would have sure been hard pressed to not remember it." 

Fleur eyed Harry first followed by Tonks then back to Harry again, and noted the knowing smirk on Harry's face. Her eyes widen as it suddenly clicks, she smirked and exclaimed, "No! You cannot honestly be serious; I mean what are the honest odds?" A Chinese Fireball, sweet Merlin she bet Viktor did remember all too well his encounter with the pinkish red coloured beast.

Angelina who was yet to catch on asked, "What was the breed Harry?" Harry chuckled and replied, "How about you ask Fleur, believe me Viktor Krum is all too familiar, about as familiar as I unfortunately became with a Hungarian Horntail." Harry grimaced and touched her arm in remembrance of what the sharp spike like spines of the dragon had done to it. Thank Merlin for magical healing or else those spiked spines would have left one hell of a scar behind.

Fleur laughed as she told the other witch, "A Chinese fireball, Angelina, she has a Chinese Fireball guarding one of her vaults." She added in a dry tone, "Naturally I wager he remembers his encounter with the dragon in question, impossible to forget about as much as I wager it would be for Harry to forget her own encounter with the Hungarian Horntail, after all she did end up with the most vicious out of the four of us.” 

She smirked slightly as she concluded, “I on the other hand end up with the Welsh Green, vicious but not no near as vicious as the dragon Harry end up with." Harry laughed and nodded as she drawled in reply, "To damn right it was not as vicious as what I had to go up against, and for what a damn golden egg that only led me to having to chew on Gilly weed and go swimming in the bloody Black Lake." Fleur’s smirked widened brief at hearing this but could not deny the truth of the younger witch’s words.

Once their ice cream had completely digested, Harry said excitedly, "Okay, let's go to the shop that sells dragon hide as I want to buy a matching jacket and trousers." She added after a pause and the others nodded, "After that we can go to the opticians so I can have my eyes tested and pick out some new frames that actually flatter my features, and I actually like and will not need to be held together with Merlin knows how many charms and spells."

Angelina drawled playfully and remarked in regards to the dragon hide, "Ah, you are that kind of witch are you?" Harry smirked as she replied just as playfully as the other witch had as she said, "Could be, could be just that, who knows I am still relearning about myself." Apparently, dragon hide was new as far as her likes and dislikes went, oh well, it appealed to her that was all that mattered to Harry.

They all laughed as Tonks led the way through Diagon Alley, she knew of a shop due to owning a jacket made from a Norwegian Ridgeback's hide, and she knew the owners. It was after fifteen minutes of walking that Tonks finally stopped outside of the store. She knew she was going to have to use a little charms work on Harry's hair, her eyes, and her glasses, due to the witch being a Harry Potter fan, who hopefully would not recognise Harry as she was, through Tonks was not willing to take that chance.

Tonks explained to Harry as she pointed her wand at the younger witch, "Hate to have to do this, but Harry I know the owners, went to Hogwarts with the witch and wizard who own this place." She paused as she grimaced before saying, "The issue is that she is a huge fan of yours, whether she would recognise you as you are I have no idea, but I do not want to take that chance in any case. This means I am going to have to do a little charms work on your appearance and your glasses."

Harry grimaced, while Fleur and Angelina winced in sympathy for Harry, yet rolled their eyes at the thought of the witch who owned the store. Harry sighed and told Tonks, "Fine, do whatever you have to." Tonks nodded and pointed at Harry's forehead after telling her to move her bangs to the side and placed glamour on her scar so it appeared as if it were not even there anymore. Next, she pointed at her glasses and changed them from round silver frames to golden oval shaped frames. The glasses and making her scar seem invisible were a start, but her hair and eyes needed some work.

Before she could do anything else, Fleur lifted and pointed her own wand at Harry and said, "Harry turn around and face away from the shop," Harry did as told before Fleur pointed her wand first at Harry's hair and then her eyes, casting a temporary colour changing charm. Next, she changed the length of her hair, and the colour to dark auburn, and her ponytail reached her shoulders and was wavy. Her eyes were a bright and vibrant shade of blue, almost like the colour of the sky on a summer's day. Lastly, she changed her skin tone from pale creamy white, to a more tanned tone, which completed the minor and temporary transformation.

She informed Harry, "I will reverse all of the changes once we leave the shop." Harry nodded her thanks and said, "Thanks, both of you" she nodded to both Tonks and Fleur. She added, "This is a right pain in the arse, but if it means I can go in there and shop for what I want in peace then so be it I suppose. However, still, it is no less fucking annoying all the same, its times like this I wish more than anything that I was just like everyone else."

The four witches entered the store and it instantly became apparent this entire store sold dragon hide, everything you could imagine all made out of some kind of dragon hide. For example, Jackets, long and short, skirts long and short, waistcoats, wallets, purses, handbags, even backpacks. Harry even spotted notebooks, folders, photo albums and even boots and high heels all covered in dragon hide.

Tonks watched as Harry's eyes practically lit up at the sight of all the dragon hide, and could not help but laugh as she asked, "Since when have you had a taste for dragon hide, is it recent or something which you have been hiding?" Harry laughed in return and replied, "I honestly have no idea, through I do know that I would not mind a wallet made from the hide of a Hungarian Horntail for obvious reasons." Tonks snorted as she said, "Say no more."

Harry looked around the shop as Tonks exchanged smirks with Angelina and Fleur at how Harry looked like a toddler inside of a candy store. They noticed Harry had stopped in front of a huge display of items all made of Chinese Fireball hide. The four women noted how there was long and short skirts, trousers and waistcoats, short and long jackets, even fancy dress coats.

Harry eyed the folders, photo albums, purses and shoes made out of the pinkish red hide. Harry told Tonks, "I want one of everything on this display." Tonks shared a grin with Angelina and Fleur as she asked, "Anything else?" Harry looked in the direction where there is a display with everything made out of a green hide. She said, "Everything except for the wallet."

She continued to look around until she spotted the Hungarian Horntail and Swedish short snout displays, having already viewed the Welsh Green and Chinese Fireball displays. She wanted a little of everything from all four of the dragons from the Triwizard tournament. She told the others as much as she said, "I want everything on the Hungarian and Swedish short snout display, even the backpacks."

Tonks asked, "And?" Harry shook her head and said, "That's it, I only have interest in the four dragons that we faced off against in the tournament, like a reminder of that year for me. The Hungarian Horntail in particular, I love the thought of wearing the hide of the beast who tried to do me in as it chased after me as I flew around Hogwarts and it practically spewed blankets of fire at me."

The others laughed quietly at hearing this and Fleur said, "I think I will get some heels, a short jacket and skirt, and some trousers and a waistcoat even a handbag and wallet made out of Welsh Green. Mon père will not begrudge me using his card for it, class it as another wedding present." Harry giggled and asked, "What for the same reasons I want the Horntail?" Fleur giggled in reply, "Naturally of course."

Tonks laughed as she said, "I honestly cannot wait to see how much all of this is going to cost." Angelina giggled as she added, "Yeah, Harry's final bill in particular, dragon hide is expensive." Harry smirked in reply and shrugged as she commented, "It is my birthday, the first one where I have ever been allowed to splurge. I will use the Gringotts card for the Evans vault, which I can class as a birthday present from my mom I guess."

The others smiled somewhat sadly at the thought of Lily, as Harry made her way up to the counter to ask the wizard behind the till if he can help her and told him what she wanted. She barely stopped herself from snorting and rolling her eyes in disgust when she noticed how the wizard's eyes practically lit up like a Christmas tree, as if all of his birthdays had come early and all in one go. Harry silently wagered he was most likely barely resisting the urge not to rub his hands together in absolute glee.

The owner helped his wife gather up everything Harry pointed to, and his wife insist that Harry try on the clothing and shoes, as well as Fleur when she explained what she wanted from the Welsh Green display. This had both the wizard and witch practically vibrating in delight when they realised not one but two of the witches were going to buy more than one item.

Harry and Fleur each found a dressing room to go and try each item on. Tonks and Angelina noted how each item tried on by the dark haired and blonde haired witch fit them perfectly like a glove and a second skin, moulding to their curves beautifully. They knew Cedric and Bill were going to love the sight of their fiancées in all that tight form fitting dragon hide.

Harry and the others could see and understand perfectly when the witch informed them that the fit and style of the clothing differed between those meant for a witch and those for a wizard. For example, the clothing meant for witches was more form fitting and lower cut than those meant for a wizard. Harry could honestly say she preferred the cut of the female clothing, there was just something sexy about the look of it.

Their little fashion show would not have been complete without watching Harry attempt to walk in four and half-inch platform high heels made from Chinese Fireball hide. They looked incredible on her and seemed to boost the length of her legs even more if possible, and even added a few inches to her height, which pleased Harry most of all. The shoes were gorgeous and looked just as amazing on the witch wearing them. What was not so pleasing however, was feeling like gravity was about to desert you and send you on your ass feet over head. 

She wobbled slightly on the heels and Tonks had to steady her as the others giggled. Fleur told her they still had two weeks to the wedding, which was plenty of time to practice and get her used to walking in heels. Harry honestly doubted that, yet did not say anything out aloud, figuring she would allow the older witch to live in her fantasyland for a little longer.

Once Harry and Fleur had finished trying everything on, the witch wrapped and boxed everything separately. The witch assured Harry and Fleur that they would place a shrinking charm on their purchases and have it all delivered by owl post before five o clock to the address they provided. She promised there was no delivery charge and once the owls had been relieved of their packages they would leave without waiting for a fee.

Once Harry and Fleur nodded the woman rang up Fleur's purchases first as she had the least items. Fleur passed her father's Gringotts card to the witch who told her everything came to forty-five Galleons and sixty-five Knuts. That was not too bad, her father would not say much if anything about that. He usually only complained when her purchases reached six hundred or one thousand Galleons mark when she was still in school, especially if it was not a special occasion. Of course, she had her own job now, which was why he was only allowing her to use his card until after the wedding as a treat.

After Fleur had finished paying, the witch rang up all of Harry's purchases, and noticed the witch falter slightly as she saw the final price. The whole order was over a two hundred Galleons, and the witch did not doubt the other witch could afford it, or else she would not have chosen all of this. Surely, she must have known how much dragon hide could cost when bought in a quantity as big as this. She knew Tonks since Hogwarts, so a discount was definitely in order here. She cleared her throat and said, "Seeing as you know our Tonks here, and you are of course spending an absolute amazing amount of Galleons, I am going to give you a twenty five percent discount. That brings your total to one hundred and eighty Galleons and twenty seven sickles."

Harry paled and noticeably faltered as she shot Tonks a look of alarm, who gently squeezed her arm and murmured so only Harry could hear, "Relax Harry, I promise and swear that has more likely than not made even the tiniest of dents in the vault of your mother’s." She added soothingly, "Besides, enjoy yourself for once please, this is your seventeenth birthday Harry, I know you would never dream of splurging like this on a daily basis, and of course you more than deserve this."

Harry reluctantly nodded and accepted the Gringotts card handed to her from Tonks, and handed it over to the witch behind the counter. She faltered once again as did her husband when they saw what she had in her hand. It was a Gringotts card, but this type of card definitely had a larger value that far out stripped the one the blonde witch had given to her to pay for her purchases. They knew this as they dealt with customers who come into the store and used Gringotts cards every day.

Tonks nudged Harry as they watch the witch place the card through a device that resembled what the muggles used only not quite. Harry murmured quietly as she asked Tonks, "I wonder if your friend always wears that expression whenever she is presented with big money." She paused adding as Tonks raised a brow, "Seriously, do she and her husband not get sales like this? I meant it when I said their stock is amazing."

Tonks murmured just as quietly as she replied, "Yes I agree there stock is amazing and beautifully made, which is the reason I brought you here." She added, "But I honestly have no idea how much they make, but it makes you wonder how many purebloods do you see wearing dragon hide, purebloods that are not the likes of Charlie or the Weasley twins and Bill?" She finally added, "Majorly rich ones at that, the Blacks and Malfoys for example." Harry nodded and murmured back, "Okay, I see your point." 

She smiled politely as she accepted the card back and signed the parchment receipt, which disappeared the moment she finished writing. Harry was glad for that, as it meant the owners would not see her name on the receipt until she had left the shop, which in turn meant she would be able to avoid any fan girl or boy moments from the owners.


	5. Chapter Five: An Optical Examination, A Fire call with Remus & Harry's Birthday Makeover, Harry's first London Shopping Experience, New Glasses & Patient Confidentiality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the opticians for new glasses and has a discussion on the importance of patient confidentiality. Tonks has a conversation with Remus via the floo. Harry experiences many firsts as a female, namely the horrors of waxing and plucking. Harry splurges on her very first shopping spree in London. Harry just cannot stop herself expressing her hatred of apparition much to the hilarity of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is chapter five, and I am partially done with chapter ten for this story and about to start chapter four for my Dracula Untold story. Warning do not expect any updates on the ninth and tenth of this month the ninth is my mother's birthday and the tenth is the first anniversary of her death. That is two unbearable days where writing or posting fanfiction is truly going to be the last thing on my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

 

Once they left the shop Fleur and Tonks reversed all of their charms work on Harry, who let out a sigh of relief. After that, they walked for ten minutes, passing Weasley Wizard Wheezes on the way. Harry decided she wanted to avoid any Weasley member until she reached headquarters later on. She knew she could not avoid it forever, and would have to face everyone that night, but that was hours away and Harry would take advantage of that fact for all she could.

Eventually they stopped outside of the wizarding equivalent of the opticians and entered the professional looking store. Harry was amazed at the wide and vast choice of frames they had to offer. It was safe to say that it out stripped any muggle optician any day no doubt, at least the ones Harry had visited. Harry looked around and knew instantly that she did not want any silver or even round shaped frames, was about all she did know at that point.

After a few moments of looking around the sales witch at reception finished dealing with another customer and spotted Harry and the others. She smiled as walked over to them and asked, "Hello, and how may I help you today?" Harry came forward and asked, "I am Jamie Evans, and I was wondering whether it would be possible to fit me in for an eye test and some new frames?"

The sales witch nodded and replied, "As a matter of fact we have just had a cancellation, which means you are in luck Miss Evans. Healer Florence can see you soon as she finishes with her current appointment."Harry grinned in relief as the sales Witch added, "Whilst you are waiting you can have a look around the store and see if there is anything that catches your eye." She concluded as another customer entered the shop, and said, "I will call for you when she is ready to see you Miss Evans."

The woman left them to look around as she asked the other customer to wait and she would be with her in a moment, she just needed to go and inform the optician that she had a last minute appointment just arrive. She then made her way inside of another room close by to the reception, which Harry assumed was where the consultation rooms were located.

Harry spent the next ten minutes looking around, and Tonks and the others would point out some choices they liked or thought would suit Harry. Harry liked a couple of their choices, but it was not until a further five minutes later that Harry spotted one pair she liked in particular. They were rectangular shaped petite looking frames that had a classy yet subtle diamante band on the arms and two different shades of purple, the shade of the purple on the arms were slightly lighter than on the rectangular shaped frames.

Harry grinned as she said, "I like these they appeal more than the rest do." Tonks nodded and picked up the frames and told Harry to try them on. Harry removed her old frames and placed the newer ones on her face. Harry could not see too well, everything appeared all blurry, due to there being clear plastic-like lenses in the frames. 

Fleur and Angelina nodded in approval while Tonks said, "Now they are much better, the colour is made even prettier with your pale skin tone." She added, "Also, the shape of the frames is softer and more flattering whilst the diamantes add an extra sparkle without being gaudy like Skeeter's."

Harry nodded, knowing that she trusted the other witch not to steer her wrong. Besides, she did like them before the others had given their opinion. She said, "I like them and want to get them." She removed the frames and replaced them with the old set. She carefully folded the arms downwards just as the sales witch returned and headed over to where the four were standing. The sales witch said to Harry, "The healer will see you now Miss Evans, you can go in straight away, just continue to walk until you reach the only open door."

Tonks promised they would wait out here for her to come back out, and Harry nodded and handed the frames to the sales witch, and asked, "I like these could you please place them to one side for me?" The sales witch accepted the frames from Harry and said, "Of course, I shall make certain the healer is made aware of your choice once you have left, and I shall go and pass these on to the department that are responsible for preparing the frames and lenses."

Harry nodded her thanks and walked in the same direction she had seen the sales witch go. She continued to walk down a corridor that had closed doors on either side until she stopped in front of the only open door as the sales witch had said. Harry knocked on the open door and a blonde witch appearing to be in her early to mid twenties looked up and said, "Ah, you must be Miss Evans, please come on in and take a seat." She stood and held out a hand for Harry to shake and said in greeting, "Hello, I am healer Florence." Harry returned the handshake and greeting before the healer retook her seat, gestured to the one to the left of her large desk and asked, "Shall we get started?" Harry nodded and sat down in the high back dark crème leather chair the healer indicated.

As Harry settled comfortably into the chair, the healer shuffled a couple of papers around on her desk. She soon completed organizing all of the papers in some order that satisfied her. She turned to Harry and asked Harry to remove her glasses as she explained to the younger witch as she removed and handed her glasses over to the healer, "I need to take a look at them and run a few diagnostic spells in order to see what I am working with here."

As soon as the frames were in her grasp she grasped her wand with her other hand and quickly cast several diagnostic spells one after the other. She shook her head and frowned as she tapped her wand onto a clear piece of parchment and recording the results she had gotten from the younger witch's glasses. She grumbled somewhat sourly as she commented, "Huh, muggle NHS frames and lenses, typical results as always."

She inwardly grumbled some more as she asked Harry, "Miss Evans, tell me how well you are able to see with your current prescriptions strength, how often are the frames and lenses known to break, and how long have you had them for?" Harry inwardly cringed as she replied, "I grew up in the muggle world, and when I was only four or five years of age my aunt took me to get some glasses after the school I attended at the time complained about how I could not see properly."

She paused and inwardly grimaced in shame at what she revealed next, and said, "My aunt insisted that the optician was to just give me the cheapest functioning pair they had to offer." She shrugged as she said, "As for how often they end up broken, well, that happened more often than not growing up around my loud and heavy handed cousin." She concluded, "As for the vision, well, it is not by any means perfect but I am able to make do. I only have perfect vision when I wear the magical contact lenses my godfather gave to me for my sixteenth birthday, which he purchased from here."

The healer nodded and tapped her wand against the parchment on her desk again, before she asked, "And when was your last eye test?" Harry could not look her in the eye as she replied, "When I got those glasses, my aunt never took me after the first time, neither she or my uncle took me again after that. And my godfather had no idea of this when he got me the contacts, I was lucky the charms on the contacts were able to magically adjust to allow me to see perfectly."

The healer closed her eyes and said, "That was very irresponsible of your aunt and uncle, Miss Evans.” She had to pause as she struggled to keep her tone in check and professional as possible. She took a deep breath once in control and said, “Only Merlin knows what sort of damage there has been left to develop over the years, damage that is undetectable without the proper equipment." She paused once more to shake her head in evident disapproval at the thought of such neglect as she continued, "It is just as well then that I plan on examining the health of yours eyes before I conduct any other tests." 

Harry could not help but blush in embarrassment at the look of hardly concealed disgust evidently aimed at her aunt and uncle's neglect. Harry hated it when she had to reveal the spiteful and neglectful antics her aunt and uncle subjected her to whilst growing up. Normally she would be more reluctant to admit such things, especially to a stranger she had only just met, though this was no normal stranger but a healer who needed all of the facts if she was to help Harry.

The healer sighed before she flicked her wand, which turned off the lights placing the room in semi-darkness. She turned to face Harry again and said, "Okay, now I am going to conduct an up close examination of your eyes, I need to see if they are healthy or not, even more so now that you have informed me of the neglect inflicted in this area of your health, Miss Evans." Harry nodded and was glad the healer could not see how mortified she looked in the semi-darkness of the room.

The healer moved her chair closer to Harry's before she picked up a pair of black metal framed glasses and placed them on her face before she tapped each lens and looked closely into Harry's eyes. The lenses in the glasses designed and infused with several complex charms and spells to enlarge the view of Harry's eyes, which would allow the healer to see all of the inner and outer workings and nerves of Harry's eyes that would not be accessible to the naked eye or without muggle equipment.

The healer spent the next ten minutes studying Harry's eyes before leaning back and moving her chair back to her desk. She removed the glasses and tapped both lenses with her wand before tapping the parchment, and then placed them back on her desk. She explained to Harry how the glasses worked and recorded all the details of what the healer had seen, which the healer would then transfer over to parchment.

The healer said, "Okay, now I will conduct two more tests" Harry nodded in understanding and replied, "Ok." The healer then cast a spell that was not Lumos but worked much like it. She told Harry, "Now Miss Evans, I want you follow the light at my wand tip with your eyes and not move your head." 

Harry did as told as the healer moved her wand slowly from side to side in a straight line. After few moments she asked, "Is the light blurred Miss Evans, if so how much so?" Harry replied, "Yes it's like this little blurred splash of white that moves back and forth and is not clear at all."

The healer nodded and picked up Harry's glasses from where she had left them on her desk, and tapped both of the lenses with her wand tip and muttered a few words. She handed the glasses back to Harry and said, "Put them on and look straight ahead and you will find a chart on the wall very much like the ones you would find inside of a muggle opticians, which is where wizarding and muggle methods are alike." 

Harry nodded and did as told and looked straight ahead at the wall opposite from where she sat. "Now I have made some minor adjustments to your lenses, first of all I need you to tell me the lowest line on the chart you can see," she instructed Harry. The healer added, "Remember Miss Evans, even if it is a little or a lot blurred, if you can see it then say so."

This method of testing carried on for a good ten minutes, the healer all the while would tap the lenses from time to time, changing the strength and making them stronger or weaker, all depending on Harry's answers. She stopped when Harry informed her that she could see the third to bottom line from where she sat. The healer nodded and tapped her wand against the parchment on her desk and then turned back around to face Harry and said, "Now I am about to conduct one last test" Harry nodded.

The healer waved her wand and muttered a few words that Harry did not catch, but saw immediately what the spell or charm cast was for and did. Harry noticed how four circular lights had appeared and were floating in midair. One circle was green, while another was red, a third blue and the final and fourth was yellow. 

The healer tapped her wand first against the left lens and then the right one, before asking Harry, "I am certain you have noticed how one lens is stronger than the other?" Harry nodded and replied, "The left, it's slightly clearer than the right one." The healer nodded and said, "Correct." 

She asked Harry, "Now tell me as I flash a light in each eye which is clear or is blurred." Harry nodded as the healer continued to explain, "The four lights will be placed near or further away, which will help to indication at the end of the test whether you are far or near sighted and in which eye." The test started at Harry's nod of understanding and her answer of, "Ok."

The healer first flashed the light in Harry's left eye and asked, "Okay, so clear or blurred with the lenses current adjustment?" Harry replied after a moment and said, "The green and yellow are little blurred around the edges, while the red and blue are clearer." The healer nodded and tapped the left lens and switched the four lights around in position and distance with a wave of her wand. "And now" asked the healer. "The blue and yellow are clearer, but the red and green I am able to see but only if I strain a bit" was Harry's reply.

The healer tapped her wand once more on the left lens and switched the distance and placement of the lights once again. "And now, how's that?" she asked. "That's better, much better" was Harry's reply. The healer nodded and again tapped her wand against the parchment recording the results so far. She cleared her throat and said, "Now for the right lens, I am going to use the same strength that is currently in your left and we will work our way from there." 

Harry nodded as the healer tapped the right lens with her wand tip. "How's that working out for you with your right eye?" she asked. Harry stared straight ahead for a few moments, and instantly was able to spot the difference the adjustment to the right lens had made. "The yellow and blue could definitely do with being placed further back, but just a bit," she replied. She added, "As for the green and red they are fine and there is no blurring." The healer tapped the lens again and asked, "And now with that modification how is that, better or worse?" Harry replied, "That's better."

The healer tapped her wand against the parchment again and recorded the results of what she had found. She then tapped both lenses again and said, "Alright, they are back to how they were, and now I have your new and correct prescription recorded on this parchment." She paused before adding, "The results from the glasses I wore to detect whether your eyes are healthy and the outer and inner workings and nerves are doing their job, the results indicate that there has been quite a bit of strain placed on your eyes Miss Evans. You are very lucky that the strain has not progressed to the point of needing any corrective procedures at ST Mungos. Luckily all that is required to repair the strain will be time spent wearing glasses with the correct and proper prescription and a yearly visit to see me."

She added after a pause and allowed a clearly worried Harry a moment before she said, "Now I compared the results before and after the tests and have found that the strength of your prescription is now stronger in your right eye then it had been previously, and you are far sighted in that eye." She paused before adding, "As for your left eye, the prescription has hardly changed, and only a professional healer would have been able to pick up on it. As for far or being near sighted, you are in fact near sighted in your left.” 

She stopped once more to allow Harry to digest what she had found before continuing, “In short Miss Evans, your new prescription is noticeably stronger than the one you have persevered with for as long as you have." She finally concluded, "Your new prescription will provide you with the same quality which your contacts provide you with, which are designed to be adaptable to the witch or wizards individual needs.”

Harry nodded in understanding before she asked, "How soon can you have the lenses ready for my choice of frames?" The healer replied, "We close at six today, but I can easily have your new glasses ready for collection by five thirty." She paused before saying, "In the meantime, I need to take your correct measurements, especially as I can clearly tell your current frames have been introduced to charms in order to make them fit better." Harry nodded in reply and said, "Yes, only this morning and now fit perfectly."

The healer tapped both sides of the frames and arms with her wand tip, before tapping it against the parchment and the correct measurements appeared on the parchment. The healer then tapped Harry's lenses and said, "There you are, that is your new prescription, which will hold you over until you return later on at five thirty Miss Evans. It will give you the chance to adjust to the new and stronger prescription before you receive you new glasses."

Harry stood up from the chair just as the four circular lights went out and the main lights switched back on in the office. The healer said, "Well that is us done until your return later, you can go back out into the main shop area and choose a pair of frames if you have not done so already." She added as Harry made her way towards the door, "Oh and one more thing, you can pay for your glasses when you return to collect and have them fitted." Harry nodded and said, "I will do that, and thank you for your time." The healer replied just as Harry exited the room, "Of course, you are welcome Miss Evans."

Harry made her way back into the main front area of the shop and made her way over to Tonks, Fleur, and Angelina, who were waiting for her. She said as soon as she reached Tonks, who had spotted her first, "We need to head for the Leaky Cauldron before we head into muggle London, as not only do we need muggle money, but also fire call Remus and let him know that he needs to go and collect my parents portrait from Gringotts." She added, "Finally we need to be back here for five thirty to collect and have my new glasses fitted."

Tonks nodded and told her, "Sure it's no problem, we'll need to stop at the Leaky Cauldron in order to enter the muggle world and get a taxi. While we are there I will fire call Remus and inform him that he needs to go to Gringotts to get your parents portrait, obviously the goblins cannot deliver it by normal means because of the wards around the house." She concluded, "And finally, as for the issue of muggle money, I already took care of that when you were in with your accounts manager."

They left the opticians they started to make their way back through Diagon ally and back through the brick wall entrance leading back into the pub. When Harry and the others went to the bathroom, Tonks asked Tom to use the fireplace so she could contact Remus. She hoped he was still at headquarters, she figured he would be, he had not mentioned to her anything he had to do that day. If any last minute thing had come up then she had no idea how or who was going to go and collect the portrait and Cedric's gift.

Thankfully he was there and looked surprised to see his wife's head and asked, "Is everything alright love, I was not expecting a call from you, I thought you would be in muggle London by now with Harry showing her how to shop like a female." There was a certain humour to his tone, which his wife caught immediately as he added, "How has Harry been so far, did every go fine at the bank with her accounts manager?"

She smirked knowingly as she replied, "Everything is fine, and Harry has been to the opticians and is picking up her new glasses at five thirty." She added grimacing slightly as she warned her husband, "Through Harry did find out quite a few shocking home truths and information that even I was not aware of during the meeting. You and Sirius might want to be on your guard as I got the impression she was less than impressed and did not appreciate being told by a goblin and not someone closer to home." 

Remus returned her grimace, having no trouble being able to imagine some of what she had learned and been told. He knew she had been pissed that morning, but imagined her possible reaction when they saw her next would understandably be much worse. He had no trouble understanding why she was furious, and knew he would feel and act no differently had it been he in Harry’s place.

He listened as his wife informed him, "And of course I still am going to show Harry how to shop like a female, but before we can get a taxi to the shops I need to tell you that something has come up that Harry needs for you to take care of at Gringotts. We cannot ask Sirius because he is at work, as for Cedric he has a lunch meeting with Cho which promises to not end happily for her." 

Remus raised a brow and asked, "What do you need me to do?" Tonks lowered her voice knowing her husband would be able to hear, and said, "When we were in the second Potter vault she found a really nice gold and onyx pendent for Cedric, plus she also discovered her parents wedding portrait. She wants you to go and collect both items as soon as possible, obviously they cannot be delivered by normal means because of the wards."

She saw her husband's eyes widen in understanding, coming to the same conclusion as his wife, that being that this was good as the closest chance Harry would get to have her parents back in some measure. He nodded and said, "Of course I will go and collect both items, goes without saying, this is Harry who is asking, and after all that has happened so far today I consider it the very least I can do." 

He added knowingly, "And not only is this pendent her first gift to Cedric, but there is also James and Lily's portrait to. It is understandable that she wants to give Cedric a gift, and of course wants the portrait out of the vault and close by where she can get unlimited access to it." He paused and finally added firmly, "Besides, she more than deserves to have all her well overdue unanswered questions answered finally."

They talked for a few more minutes before they ended the call and Tonks found the others waiting nearby. She told Harry, "Remus said he will go and collect your parent's portrait and the pendent for Cedric from Gringotts." She concluded as Harry nodded happily, "Why don't you go and call for a taxi whilst I head for the bathroom it will be the last chance I will get until we get to muggle London." Harry nodded and said, "Okay, we'll meet you out front if you are not back before I finish with the call."

While Tonks went to the bathroom, Angelina and Fleur followed Harry over to the bar where she exchanged some sickles and Knuts for the muggle change for the payphone. Tom took the wizarding money and handed over the muggle money from the till. Harry then made her way over to the payphone, Fleur and Angelina trailed behind her. Harry made a quick call to a taxi firm whose number she found taped to the side of the phone. She asked for a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron going to the nearest and biggest shopping centre.

Tonks met them outside a minute later and passed the muggle money over to Harry who was obviously more familiar with muggle currency. Harry counted a total of three hundred pounds in tens, twenties and five pound notes. She nodded and said, "That will do fine for taxi fares and dinner whilst we are out and maybe the hair salon as well, plus I have a craving for chocolate we could visit Thorntons too."

She handed the money back to Tonks for safekeeping as they continued to wait for the taxi. She then asked the others whether any of them had ever tasted muggle chocolate before. Angelina admitted that she had and said, "It was really amazing, and could end up addicting if I ate it on a regular basis." She added as the others laughed, and said, "But to be honest I have to say I am more partial to Honeydukes chocolate."

Harry asked Fleur and Tonks whether they had used muggle transport before, she knew Angelina had, remembering the other witch mentioning once before that her mother is a muggle. Tonks and Fleur admitted that they had not used muggle transport before. Harry and Angelina instructed the other two under no circumstance to mention the word muggle or anything to do with magic that the taxi driver would be able to hear them.

Fleur insisted she was aware of this, while Tonks rolled her eyes as she insisted she was an auror, who knew how to blend in and keep the nature of the wizarding world a secret from the muggles. In fact, one of the very first lessons practically drummed into the heads of all rookies at the auror academy was the need for blending in. 

Harry returned the eye roll and said she was just double-checking not fancying the idea of carted off to some hospital in a straight jacket locked away inside of a white padded cell and drugged up to her eyeballs after accused of being delusional and right out of her bloody tree. Apparently, the muggles were weird like that when concerning topics they thought to be outrageous and out outside of what they considered every day normal.

The others were still laughing even as the taxi pulled up at the curb. The four witches got inside, Harry in the front passenger seat, while Tonks, Fleur and Angelina got in the back. The twenty-five minute journey to the shopping prescient much to Harry and Angelina's relief went along without any incidents, such as accidental mentioning of magic or muggles in front of the taxi driver. The driver dropped them off beside a pavement in front of a huge shopping precinct. Harry paid the driver and then went to join the others on the pavement.

Tonks asked, "So where to first?" Harry looked thoughtful before replying, "I want a laptop computer that will allow me to carry it around with me on the go." She added, "I want a camera recorder to, I can use it to document my training sessions, and of course you never know when you can catch someone off guard and catch them doing some seriously bizarre shit, perfect blackmail material." Tonks and Fleur wondered what she meant by that, while Angelina laughed knowing all too well what the younger witch meant.

Angelina said, "PC World is the first stop then." Tonks and Fleur again looked puzzled, so Angelina explained, "It is a huge store that sells muggle electronics." Harry clapped her hands together and said, "Ah! Thank you Angie that reminds me I also need to buy a desk and chair for my bedroom, unless there already is." She looked at Tonks questioningly, wondering whether she would need to buy any.

Tonks answered her silent question and said, "No there is not in your study, book shelves neither. Sirius figured you would want to choose your own style of furniture and insisted that when you were ready to choose that it was coming out of his pocket. Your bedroom furniture and bed is already set, matching bed and furniture." 

Harry asked, "What kind of bed and furniture?" Harry noticed there was a certain light in Tonks' eyes and a type of smile Harry could not place. Tonks said, "Oh trust me you need to see it to believe its beauty, a beauty you will not find in this country, more like France, and is the dream furniture of any little girl or woman of wealth, that is all I am telling you."

Fleur raised a brow and asked, "Its French?" Tonks moved closer to Fleur and Angelina and told Harry to stay back, and not to spoil Sirius' surprise as the man had taken the most pride and love into a task he had ever done for anyone, her father included. This stunned Harry, while Tonks whispered to the other two what Sirius had done. Fleur clapped a hand over her mouth and hissed quietly, "That type of furniture is from the era of King Louis XV, around 1745 to 1845. I know my history, even the muggle history from my native country."

Harry cleared her throat and said, "Alright, keep your secrets, its only one more in a long line of them so far, what is one more?" Fleur and Angelina watched as Tonks went noticeably rigid as she heard the cool tone in which Harry had spoken. Harry's temper and patients was more than a little frayed around the edges at this point, and her tolerance was on the near verge of reaching its limits before the younger witch truly blew her top. Tonks knew Harry usually let Sirius have his way when it came to surprises, she indulged him and his need to surprise her, yet not this time it would seem.

Tonks turned to face the younger witch and opened the mouth to speak, yet the younger witch beat her to it, and told Tonks, "I have changed my mind, I want to visit a salon first, and then after that the computer store." She paused and added, "I want to head to the nearest sports store, I need workout clothes and two new pairs of trainers," She continued, "After that I want to buy underwear and nightwear before we visit a clothing and shoe store for my new wardrobe and footwear." She paused before concluding, "Then we need to take a trip to the nearest Boots so I can buy toiletries."

Tonks asked, "And after that where would you like to go?" Harry replied as they started to walk and replied, "I figured we could pop into Thornton's and then maybe pick somewhere to eat." Fleur added and said, "After that will probably be time for us to make our way back to the Leaky Cauldron so we can enter Diagon Alley and you can go and collect your new glasses and maybe pickup a pair of sunglasses whilst you're there."

Harry grimaced and concluded around a mocking drawl, "Oh yeah, then it's time to head back to headquarters to face my own personal firing squad, oh joy." The others did not know whether to laugh or cringe in sympathy. Cringing won out when Harry added blandly, "Oh and by the way, regardless of what Remus thought, I was only half joking when I mentioned being ran down by a London bus whilst we are here."

Angelina eyed the younger witch with a frown, and asked as they continued to walk along the pavement, "What seriously, you'd sooner be mowed down by a London bus then deal with everyone else at headquarters?" She added grimacing and said, "Hardly considered a noble death now is it Harry." Harry shot her a glance as they continued to walk along, and said, "Anything is worth it verses not having to face Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. Oh, and not to forget to mention Cho, who I wager is going to be out for my blood when she realises who is engaged to the wizard she is in love with and wants for herself."

Before anyone could reply to that, Angelina spotted a hair and beauty salon and nodded to Harry as she gestured to the front of the store. She asked, "How about seeing whether they can fit you in here?" Harry nodded and she and the others followed. Harry allowed Tonks discreetly to cast a cleaning charm to remove all of the makeup before they entered the salon, which she had applied that morning, knowing any makeup remover the beautician would attempt to use would not remove the make up with it being the magical kind.

Angelina then leads them into the salon and Harry and the others stood to one side, while Angelina went to find a member of staff to ask whether they could fit in Harry. Angelina explained how it was Harry's birthday and asked whether it was possible that they could fit her in to have her hair done and false nails applied, along with an eyebrow waxing and shaping, and makeup and ear piercing.

The woman behind the counter checked the appointments book and said, "You are in luck as we have a cancellation, meaning Jeanette, Nicole and Imogene can take care of your friend." She added smiling over at Harry and said, "And seeing how it is her birthday I can put her in for one of our package deals. Pay full price for her hair, nails and makeup, and we'll do her eyebrows and ear piercing for half price." Harry nodded and smiled happily.

The woman called out to a nearby hairdresser, a nail technician, and a beautician and said, "Imogene I have a client for you, an eyebrow shape and wax, along with makeup and ear piercing." She then turned her gaze to Nicole and added, "Acrylic nails, shape and paint them how she asks." Finally, she turned to Jeanette and said, "Finally, you Jeanette when you are done with Mrs Jensen's perm and blow dry, you can do her hair, whatever she asks for."

All three women nodded before Imogene suggested, "How about eyebrows and ear piercing first, it will give the skin around her eyebrows the chance to cool down and become less red before I apply any makeup." Nicole added, "And then I will do her nails, which will give them a chance to dry, less chance of them chipping or smudging before Jeanette does her hair." 

The woman at the till gestured to another woman as she said to Harry, "Okay hand Amy your coat and Imogene will take you into one of our treatment rooms." She finally concluded and said, "Amy please get her and her friends something to drink whilst they wait."

While everyone else took a seat in the waiting area, Harry followed Imogene into another room. Once inside she had Harry climb up onto the bed-like chaise and told her to get comfortable and remove her glasses. Harry lay back and held onto her glasses as Imogene moved about the room and prepared what she would need, such as wax, the strips, tweezers and cotton wool buds. 

She asked Harry once she was ready, "Have you ever had this done before or is it your first time?" Harry replied, "Never, this is my first time." She frowned as she added, "Is it going to hurt?" Imogene inwardly winced and replied, "Not overly so, but the first couple of times can be shocking, you'll know what I mean in just a moment."

Harry's eyes narrowed as she wondered what the hell she had agreed to, that the beautician would describe it as shocking the first couple of times. Just as Harry opened her mouth to ask this, she felt something really warm and sticky applied to the skin below her brow, followed by what felt like some kind of paper-like material smoothed down over the warm sticky stuff. 

Harry did not have time to ponder what Imogene meant when she said she was not going to warn her but just do it. She had her answer seconds later when she felt a sharp stinging sensation as the wax strip was quickly ripped away from her flesh, in turn causing her to let out a startled yelp. She felt her eyes watering from the unexpected sting and instantly knew what the other woman had meant when she had said shocking, oh hell, didn't she just.

Imogene paused a moment as she took in the stunned look on the younger woman's face. She bit her lower lip when she hissed between clenched teeth, "Why the hell would people pay to have this done on a regular basis, to inflict this on themselves willingly?" Imogene had to hide her knowing smirk as she prepared the next strip and dipped the stick into the hot wax, as she asked, "Ever heard the saying pain is beauty?" She had to stifle the urge to giggle at the incredulous look she received in return. Honestly she was being eyed as if she had grown a second head or just told the other woman that spike covered dog collars were now all the rage.

After that, Imogene completed the waxing on both eyes and started plucking, trimming and shaping the remaining brow hair. Hoping to distract the younger woman from what she was doing she asked Harry what she wanted to do after she finished school. Harry told her that she wanted to be a nurse, she supposed a nurse was the closest equivalent to a Mediwitch as possible without revealing what she should not to the muggle woman.

Once she had finished tidying both eyebrows she wiped the reddened skin with cotton wool buds covered in a pleasantly cool lotion. She warned the other woman and said, "I am done, but do not panic when you look in the mirror, I promise the redness is perfectly normal and will go down within the next fifteen minutes. It is just your skin reacting to having the hair ripped out, which causes the blood to rise to the surface of the skin." She concluded, "This is why I insisted you have your ears pierced and your nails and hair done before your makeup."

Harry sat up and put on her glasses before she looked into the mirror on the opposite wall and, was instantly alarmed at what she discovered. She could not believe how red and swollen the skin around her eyebrows and upper eyelids appeared. The only reason she did not freak out was due to the warning the beautician had given her beforehand. 

Imogene nodded knowingly and said, "See what I mean, try applying a primer or other eye makeup to that, trust me it is not advised and the makeup would just irritate the red and swollen skin even more so. " Harry could well imagine and nodded in agreement.

Imogene said, "Alright follow me back into the main area of the salon and we will pierce your ears for you, and then you can tell Nicole what you want doing with your nails." Harry slipped down from her perch on the edge of the bed-like chaise and followed Imogene out of the room and back into the main salon area. 

As they reached the main area, Harry silently made a note to have Fleur teach her the charm to remove hair as there was no way in hell she was going to endure what she just did whenever she wanted to remove a little excessive hair. Pain was beauty, ha beauty her ass, never had she heard such misleading crap.

As she walked passed her friends she saw the looks of alarm on both of Fleur and Tonks faces as they saw the redness from the waxing. She quickly saw Angelina quietly explaining how it was normal with the muggle method of hair removal. The last she saw before following the beautician to the other side of the salon was the pained grimaces of the other two as Angelina was obviously explaining what had just happened to Harry.

Imogene had Harry sit down on a stool and then asked for her first and her last name as well as her title, and her age, her date of birth and her address and whether she was allergic to anything so she could fill out the necessary form before she pierced her ears. Once the form was completed and Harry signed her signature, she then pierced Harry's ears allowing Harry to choose a pair of sleepers; Harry chose the ones with a red stone. 

Harry had barely winced at the slight sting she had felt, it was not too bad and she knew that it was nothing she could not handle. Honestly, it was purely laughable to consider comparing the sensation she had felt, knowing she had worse inflicted on her during Quidditch practice and matches when hit with a bludger, or having bones regrown.

The beautician said when she finished piecing her other ear, "There you are that was not so bad was it." Harry replied, "Not really, the ripping during the waxing was much worse in my opinion." Imogene had also explained how her ears would be a little red and tender for a couple of hours and that the sleepers had to stay in for six weeks before she could change them. 

She explained how to take care of and keep the piecing healthy, such as cleaning them twice a day with cotton wool buds and the solution that the salon would provide and, that similar products could also be purchased at most chemists. And finally that she needed to carefully and gently twist the sleepers in her lobe once a day to make the holes bigger so that once she did take them out they would not close up easily or as quickly.

Harry handed the cleaning solution to Tonks who asked, "What is this?" Harry replied over her shoulder as she followed Imogene, "It is the solution needed to clean my ears so the piercing does not become infected." Tonks nodded and eyed the bottle in a sudden new light. Tonks showed the bottle to Fleur and Angelina, Angelina nodded knowingly, whilst Fleur looked at the bottle with interest.

Nicole gestured for her to come over to another corner of the salon so she could start on her nails, while Imogene went to gather and set up her cosmetic supplies. Nicole gestured for Harry to take a seat in the chair opposite her before she asked Harry to remove her rings. Harry shook her head and said, "Can you work around them or just skip whatever needs me to remove my rings please?" Nicole frowned wondering why the younger woman would not remove her rings, but did not comment as something told her that if she did then they would be losing money, the client looked like someone who would stand up and say forget it.

Nicole replied and said, "In that case I will not be able to do the hand and arm massage that usually comes with the manicure." She added, "I suppose we could dip your fingers in the solution to soften the skin around the cuticles, followed by filing, shaping and tidying up the nails and cuticles, but won't bother buffing and polishing your nails seeing as she are having acrylics." She concluded, "In that case I need you choose the nail shape you want and the colour polish."

Harry asked, "What nail shapes can I choose from?" Nicole replied, "Just a moment I will go and fetch a folder with pictures of examples of what you can choose from." Harry nodded as she watched the nail technician stand and walk over to a small shelf nearby and picked up a red A4 sized folder. In the end Harry chose a square tip, which Nicole assured her was quite popular with girls of her age. 

Next Nicole had asked which coloured she wanted; unless, she was interested in a clear colour or a French manicure. Harry finally chose a shade of teal green which had glitter in it, and the woman referred to as Vampy varnish much to Harry's amusement. She smirked and wondered how the woman would react if she truly knew what vampires entailed.

Nicole made Harry's cuticles neater and filed and tidied up her nails before moving onto apply the acrylic nails and then cutting and shaping them into a neat and perfect square tip. After that, she painted them with a base coat followed by Harry's choice of polish using two coats of the colour before finally applying a layer of clear topcoat to finish off. Once done she had Harry keep her hands in front of her down flat as they dried.

Harry watched as the nail technician stood and cleared away the tools and polishes before she gestured for the others to come over and look at her completed manicure. Angelina commented first and asked, "That is a gorgeous shade of green, what shade did she say it was?" Harry watched the polish dry and noticed how it looked smooth and shiny and could see all the colours of the rainbow shining in the glitter. Harry replied, "She called it Teal Green Glitter, and said some teenagers called it vampy varnish."

Angelina grinned as Tonks and Fleur frowned at the term vampy, and quietly explained about how muggles saw and described vampires differently then witch and wizards. They truly had no idea what a vampire was really like, at least not until they were bitten by a muggle breed of vampire and not the magical equivalent. Tonks snorted while Fleur remarked quietly, "If only they truly knew vampires are far from what they think."

Next Nicole directed Harry over to Jeanette to have her hair done. Harry explained to the hairdresser that she did not want her hair washed as she had washed it that morning, and her hair cut recently. Of course, she had not but the hairdresser was not to know, or the fact Harry's hair would only grow back the next day if she willed it. Harry opted to have her hair put up in a braided bun hairstyle, knowing she did not want it curled, crimped or anything else done to it.

Jeanette removed Harry's scrunchie and handed it to her before she ran a thick hairbrush through the long dark strands, and complimenting her on how lovely it was. Once satisfied that there was no knots to contend with Jeanette gathered Harry's hair and braided it before taking the braid and twisting it around into a bun on top of Harry's head and secured it in place with hairgrips. Lastly, she arranged Harry bangs over her forehead as Harry requested, but pinned any excessive strands behind her head, before finally spraying the hair with hairspray to keep it in place.

Once completed Jeanette directed her back over to Imogene who had her sit down on another high stool. Imogene complimented her on her new hairdo, before she asked Harry to remove her glasses then showed Harry the colours she had available. Harry not knowing anything about makeup except for what Tonks had told her that morning told Imogene to do what she thought would suit Harry best.

Naturally Imogene had been delighted at the thought of what she could do now she had been given permission do what she thought best. Imogene chose a more dramatic make-up seeing as it was a special occasion with it being Harry's birthday, yet not overly dramatic not wanting to overdo it and make the final look gaudy and clownish. She eyed Harry's eyes without her glasses and marveled at the stunning shade of green and, instantly knew smokey eye shadow was the way to go with this client.

First, she evenly applied a primer base to Harry face and forehead, but avoided her eyes and lips in order to use the correct primers for those areas. As soon as she finished evenly covering the last of Harry's forehead, she applied another primer base to Harry's eyes lids and then finally applying a primer base to her lips. 

Next, she used an applicator sponge evenly applying liquid foundation that complimented Harry's natural skin tone to her face, forehead and her upper neck. She then took a powder brush and dusted the apples of her cheeks with a nude coloured blush, making her cheekbones appear higher and giving her a gentle yet subtle glow.

Next, she worked on her eyelids by first applying a skin coloured shadow from a pallet from the urban decay Smokey collection to the whole of her eyelid. She then dusted the lower part of the lid with the dark green shadow from the same pallet, and took delight in blending the black shadow with the green as she skilfully blended it into the crease of the lid, creating a gorgeous smokey effect that made the green of Harry's eyes look almost luminous.

To add even more definition she applied black liquid eyeliner flawlessly to her lower lids. She marveled as she coated Harry's eyelashes with the darkest black mascara she had, noting how Harry's lashes appeared impossibly long and full, making her feel slightly envious. To finish and complete the perfect and flawless smokey look she applied black eyeliner to the waterline before smudging it slightly and subtly blending in a small amount of the green shadow.

Once she was done with her eyes, she paused briefly to admire to work and the beauty of her client, especially the effect smokey colours had on her clients amazing green eyes. She then looked for a suitable shade to use on her lips, noticing how the client had ideal lips to create a perfect and full pout. Imogene knew a pale coloured and high shine gloss would look incredible paired with the dark tone of the smokey eye makeup.

She told Harry, "These colours and brand of makeup look incredible with your green eyes, might I suggest buying this brand of makeup." Harry asked, "What is it called?" Imogene replied, "It is called Urban Decay, and is new as the brand comes from an American company and only became available last year." Harry nodded and asked, "Where can I buy it?" Imogene replied, "You cannot by it in the shops in Britain just yet and have to order it from a site on the internet, I will write down the address for you once we are done here."

Imogene finally decided on a pale and shimmering gloss in a shade called Nude, also a part of the Urban Decay collection. She squeezed some of the gloss out of the tube onto a lip brush and applied a neat layer of the gloss to first her lower lip then her upper lip. She stepped back, resealed the tube of gloss and placed the lip brush down before she smiled. She said, "I really am glad you allowed me to decide to use what I thought suited you best. Green and black shadow blended into your lower lid does wonders with your amazing green eyes."

Imogene directed her to the nearest mirror and Harry put her glasses back on and looked into the mirror as soon as she could properly focus. She could not stifle a gasp of amazed delight as she realised the colour of the eye shadow and the way it had been blended did amazing things to her eyes that even she was not aware was possible. She could not help but wonder whether Cedric would like the way she looked.

Harry said, "I honestly had no idea it was possible to apply makeup like this, or my eyes stand out or quite this green." Imogene replied, "Your eyes are naturally an amazing shade of green, it just took the right shade of makeup and a certain way of applying it for you to notice just how green they are. It all depends on using the correct colouring and technique to enhance and make the best of your eye colour."

Harry beamed once more at her reflection before she said, "Thank you it looks amazing." Imogene smiled gently, but inwardly she was cheering at a job well done, it was not often she received such appreciation from clients. She replied, "Your welcome and I was glad to do it, I had a lot of fun as usually clients know what they want so it was a nice change to be able to show what kind of skill I have."

Imogene led Harry back over to the till, while Amy went and retrieved her jacket and Imogene wrote the web address for the Urban Decay cosmetics down on one of the salons business cards. She handed the card to Harry and said she hoped she came back again, before she left with her next client who had been waiting. Amy returned and helped Harry into her jacket and complimented Harry on her done up appearance. Harry blushed and thanked her, before asking Tonks to hand over the money so she could pay.

Tonks walked over to Harry followed by Angelina and Fleur, and were amazed at the transformation Harry had undergone in the last hour and a half. Tonks gasped, "You look stunning Harry, Cedric will not honestly know what hit him or what to do with you when he sees you." 

Fleur gushed, "Oh Harry You look beautiful and definitely need to come back here again if this is the level of quality you receive." Angelina beamed and said, "Whoa if you look like that with your old glasses then imagine what you will look like with your new pair."

Harry blushed as she accepted the money from Tonks and handed over the business card for safekeeping. She then turned to face the woman behind the counter, who was smiling widely as she said, "Ah I see those three have gone and outdone themselves yet again. It is at times like this that I am reminded why I was so eager to hire them in the first place." 

She shook her head in wonder before she used the till to add up Harry's final bill and applied the discount as promised. She said, "Okay that will be forty five pounds and seventy five pence please." Harry counted out the correct change and even handed over an extra ten pounds, and told the woman to share it equally between the other three.

Harry and the others left the salon and walked to the nearest alley. Once there Tonks quickly and discreetly cast a preserving charm on Harry's makeup, hair and nails. The hair, makeup and nails would last until she reversed the charm, which pleased Harry because it meant her nails and polish would last for as long as she wanted unlike the week or so without the charm.

Harry said she wanted to head to PC WORLD next, so they left the alley and walked in the direction of the shopping prescient that was only a ten minute walk from the salon. Angelina asked, "Are you going to buy a desktop as well or just a laptop?" She added, "Through I will tell you this that the apple range of desktop computers look huge and brightly coloured, my parents have one at home. It gets the job done but I do not think they are all that much to look at."

Harry shook her head and replied, "No, I just want a laptop, one computer is enough at this point as I need to learn how to use one as I was never allowed near Dudley's. I am pretty certain my cousin would have taking more than a swipe at me if I had been stupid enough to touch his precious computer." She paused as they finally reached the huge store before concluding, "And yeah, your right about it being huge and brightly coloured and thought it looked ugly. Dudley did not care about that or he did not notice, all he knew was he had something I did not, that is all that mattered to him."

As they entered the store, how large the store was and the sight of all the strange muggle objects stunned Tonks and Fleur. Just as Tonks was about to ask Angelina a question, a male member of staff came up to them and asked if they needed any help. Angelina took over knowing more about computers then Harry and said she wanted a new laptop, a printer and scanner combo, along with a camera and a camera recorder.

The Sales Assistant led them through the store and the first stop was the laptops and showed them the range they stocked. Harry end up choosing a silver coloured Toshiba laptop, which ran on windows 98. To Tonks and Fleur it appeared to be like a medium sized brick, a somewhat slim brick, but still brick-like. The Sales Assistant recommended Internet Explorer, Microsoft office 98, along with anti-virus software. He recommended AOL as an internet service provider and added a disc with the latest version to her order, and explained how she would need to call them up in order to become a member.

The printer and scanner combo was also silver to match her new laptop. He also convinced her to add some of the quality and glossy Kodak photograph paper so she could make and print off her own quality photos. Harry liked the idea of being able to print off her own photos instead of having to go and have them developed and some stranger look through Technicolor images of her friends and family moments.

She also added a silver coloured paper shredder into the mix, which was handy to have so she did not have a bin overflowing with unwanted paper. She absolutely hated the sight of an overflowing bin or untidy area. She supposed in that sense growing up around her aunt's constant need and demand for a clean area and bin had rubbed off on her, the only thing that truly had done.

The assistant also recommended a new telephone also in silver, the cordless kind you could take with you in any room. He said BT was good as far as telephone providers went. Harry nodded glad this guy seem to know what he was talking about, it saved her having to reveal she did not know much, regardless that she was raised in the muggle world her relatives were hardly inclined to teach her anything.

Next, they followed the Sales Assistant over to the camera equipment, which the sales assistant recommended the latest technology that doubled as both a camera and a recorder instead of two separate units. It was also in silver and was a Sony brand. It had components that allow you to download pictures and films directly onto the laptop; this was something that greatly appealed to Harry.

After that, he showed Harry the range of laptop bags and cases, which Harry end up choosing black leather square shaped bag that had silver coloured clasps and a long strap she could place over her shoulder wherever she went. Harry could feel how soft the leather was and that it was expensive and quality leather. The inner lining was not black or made of leather, but a deep blue soft velvet-like material that felt lovely to the touch.

The assistant led them to the tills so Harry could pay as Harry noticed they did not seem to sell any office furniture. The assistant recommended Pottery Barn, which was four shops down and sold quality office furniture. Once at the till he rang up all of her purchases and she paid a total amount well over four thousand pounds the laptop alone was near two thousand. Harry insisted they could manage fine as they had drove to the store and could get the items to the car without help.

After they left, they found a nearby alleyway and Harry shrunk down all of her new purchases and allowed Tonks to put them into her bag for safekeeping. Harry then decided that the office furniture could wait as they still had a month of the summer holidays left and of course, Harry needed to shop for her new wardrobe as well as go to Boots for toiletries still. Tonks nodded and made a mental note to remember the name Pottery Barn. She suggested they could come back next week for the furniture and bring Cedric, Hermione and Ron if she wanted to.

Their next stop was JJB Sports where she purchased multiple pairs of sports bra and shorts, tracksuit bottoms and matching hoodies and t-shirts in different colours. She also chose a sports bag and two pairs of trainers, one a running pair, that were white and silver and the other pair used for indoor activities that were purple and bronze coloured. She chose several pairs of jeans, loving the fact they sold jeans and she was able to get them at a lower price than normal.

The total order came to £1175.65 pounds, which meant Harry was beyond relieved to discover they had a summer sale on to get rid of all of the summer stock so they could replace it with the up and coming autumn stock. Harry received a thirty percent discount because she spent over five hundred pounds, reducing the price to £822.95, which was still steep but better then over a thousand pounds any day.

After leaving the store, Harry discreetly shrunk the bags down so they fit inside of Tonks bag with her other purchases. Their next stop was boots where Harry purchased, towels and tampons, Charlie deodorant, Molton Brown shampoo and conditioner, along with Radox showers gels and bubble baths. She remembered to put toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss and a new toothbrush in the basket. Her other purchases included hair elastics in different colours, which some had glitter on them, and even hair scrunches and grips and a hair brush. She paid at the checkout, which came to £163.68.

When her items were secure in Tonks bag they made their way to Select, a store that catered to females, such as clothing and other accessories. In there she spent £688 on jackets, jumpers, tops, t-shirts, blouses, dress pants, and jeans in different colours. She picked up two pairs of heels and some flats, along with a new berry coloured coat and mocha coloured dressing gown that had white spots on it and a hood.

Next was Victoria Secret and Harry could not believe how gorgeous some of the items on display were, so gorgeous that Harry could honestly not help but splurge in there, even making a mental note to get what she did not that day online as soon as the internet was up and working. She purchased lace and satin bras and knickers in several different beautiful colours, some that had stunning embroidery and brocade on them. She picked satin, silk, and cotton nightshirts, camisoles, matching pyjama and short sets, some plain and some patterned.

In total without the twenty-five percent discount that she had received for spending over three hundred and fifty pounds would have cost her £1137.63. The sales woman had seen how the younger woman paled and was quick to assure her of the discount. The price was still high but at £853.23, everyone figured that was less painful than the original price at least. The Sales Assistant explained even with certain items on offer the price was still going to be a certain amount due to the store being a high-end chain store.

When they left Victoria Secret Harry still appeared to look pale, meaning Tonks quickly reassured her that it was fine and reminded her once again that what she was spending was not making a dent in her fortune. Fleur insisted that she was female and the love to shop and splurge practically coded into the female DNA, it was normal. Angelina was last to comfort the younger witch and insist that today was a special occasion, meaning Harry would not splurge like this on a regular basis if the occasion did not call for it.

 

Their next stop was Maceys where Harry purchased a new school bag and matching pencil case and school shoes, flat black Mary-Janes. Their final stop before going to eat was Thorntons, where Harry spent £59.81 on chocolate for not only herself but for everyone else. Once finished at Thorntons they headed for pizza Hut as Harry said she wanted to try pizza and never had it before. The Dursleys would go out to eat all the time, but never took Harry with them and left her behind with Mrs. Figg. Harry was determined to do all she had missed when with the Dursleys.

They followed a Waitress over to a table by the window and removed their coats as they waited for the Waitress to return with their menus. Tonks asked, "So what are we going to eat?" Angelina being the only one at the table who had been there before and had eaten pizza suggested they share a side order and pizza between them, but have a salad bowl and pudding each. Harry agreed that was their best option, they did not know whether any of them besides Angelina would even like pizza. Angelina had laughed and said there was no fear of them not liking pizza; pizza was one of the most popular muggle foods, and not many people disliked pizza.

When the Waitress returned she handed each a menu and told them to choose what they wanted to drink and she would take their drinks order when she returned. After she left their table, the girls picked up their menus and looked at the drinks section. Angelina and Harry explained what was available to order to Tonks and Fleur, who had no idea what half of the drinks on the menu were.

Harry did tell them to avoid any alcohol as she had plans to raid Sirius' Firewhiskey stash later on and figured they could grab Hermione and have a glass, but did not know what mixing muggle and wizarding alcohol would do to them. Tonks grinned and said playfully, "Fred and George sent you your own bottle for your birthday Harry." Harry smirked and slyly asked in reply, "But Tonks, why would I want to drink my birthday present when I could just drink Sirius' whiskey?" This had the other three laughing at her reply and the sly undertone in her voice.

Before the Waitress returned Harry said she did not want any pop and decided on an orange and passion fruit flavoured J20, explaining to Fleur that it was pure orange juice. Fleur liked the sound of that and decided to order the apple and mango version. Angelina wanted a Pepsi and Tonks decided to get the same as Angelina, trusting that Angelina would not order something disgusting.

When the Waitress returned she told them to choose what they wanted to eat and she would take their order when she returned with their drinks. Once she left Angelina recommended sharing some Cheesy Nachos, which Fleur asked what they were. Angelina told her that nachos were crunchy crisps, potatoes that had been deep-fried. The nachos came with jalapeños and mozzarella, topped with a cool sour cream chive and salsa. Fleur nodded and agreed to get that as did Harry and Tonks.

They looked at the menu at the choice of pizza bases and toppings and decided on sharing a large 13-inch deep pan Meat Lovers Supreme by the time the Waitress had returned with their drinks. Angelina gave their order as the Waitress put their drinks down in front of them. She wrote down their order and said she would be back with their bowls in a few moments.

While they waited, Angelina looked at her watch and gasped when she saw the time, this caught the attention of the others. Harry raised a brow and asked, "What?" Angelina grimaced as she said, "Its four o clock already Harry, which means as soon as we finish here we will have to head back by apparition most likely if you want to reach the opticians for five thirty." Harry grimaced at the thought, remembering all too well her first introduction into the art of apparition, courtesy of one Albus Dumbledore when they had visited Horace Slughorn before the start of sixth year.

Horace had of course refused to come out of retirement, and his fear of Voldemort was apparently much greater than any effect Albus' manipulations and urging him to take on the role of the Potions Master at Hogwarts. In the end, their potions Professor end up being a Potions Mistress by the name of Cornelia Leighton. Her son Sebastian Severus Leighton, a sixth year, end up sorted into Slytherin after being home schooled up until sixth year.

What had truly been a shock was to discover just how much Sebastian looked like their former Potions Master turned DADA Professor. Severus had looked as if a mere feather could have knocked him over if he had not been already sitting down. The look he had shot Professor Leighton had been enough to send shudders down the spines of many a student and staff member in the great hall that night. Much to everyone's shock, but not Severus', Professor Leighton had merely stared him down, silently daring him to make a scene in the Great hall in front of the rest of the staff and student body. She had appeared completely unaffected by the evident fury on his face, that not even his skills as a spy could he hide.

It became very apparent that Severus Snape was Sebastian's father, and that Professor Leighton had not informed him of his fatherhood. Sebastian was a lot like his father in the sense he did not forgive very easily once slighted, and oh yeah did the young Slytherin take the fact his supposed father had not cared enough for his mother that she thought she could not tell him of his existence as being slighted by his father. He especially seethed at the fact the man in question constantly fought with his mother.

Just as Harry opened her mouth to let it known exactly what she thought of the idea of apparating, the Waitress returned with their salad bowls. As soon as she left Tonks grabbed a bowl for both Harry and her, then stood up, and led Harry over to self-service salad bar she spotted when they had entered the restaurant. 

Harry spluttered and Tonks remarked blandly, "Do not even think of protesting Harry, regardless of how much you hate wizarding transportation that is not a broomstick. It does not change the fact it is necessary if you want to make it to the opticians on time to collect your glasses. The taxi would take too long to arrive and take us to the Leakey Cauldron, and by the time we reached Diagon Ally you would be late for your appointment."

Harry gritted her teeth and accepted the bowl from Tonks, but did not say anything further, she knew Tonks was right it was necessary, yet that did not mean she had to like it thank you very much. As soon as they returned to the table, Angelina and Fleur took their turn and went over to the salad bar, while Harry and Tonks settled at the table again. Harry continued to stew over the thought of apparating as she picked up the fork nearest to her.

When Angelina and Fleur returned they instantly saw the black look on Harry's face as she angrily stabbed a piece of cucumber with her fork, while Tonks looked on in exasperation. Angelina murmured quietly and asked Tonks, "What is wrong with Harry?" Harry heard her through and ground out between clenched teeth, "Apparition, I hate it, it's like being forced through a really tight rubber tube." She hissed quietly, "It felt like I was pressed very hard from all directions; and could not breathe, and it felt as if there were iron bands tightening around my chest; and my eyeballs were being forced back into my head; and my ear-drums were being pushed deeper into my skull."

The other three witches eyed her in disbelief at her description of apparition. Huh, if that was her honest opinion on apparating then was it any wonder she was glowering at her salad blackly and stabbing a piece of cucumber with her fork viciously as if it had done her a grave injustice. Angelina muttered, "Whoa, tell me what you really think, if that's apparition, then I can just imagine how you would describe traveling through the floo network." Harry narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to do just that, but Tonks held up both hands and said, "Do not even think about Harry seriously."

Fleur shook with silent and suppressed giggles before asking, "If you have issues with apparition and the flooing, then I would pay to see how well you handle the Knights bus." Harry's eyes narrowed further as she asked, "Oh, and have you actually been on the bus in question Fleur?" Fleur sobered somewhat and grimaced as if remembering something highly uncomfortable. She replied, "Oh yes, I have had the unfortunate and dubious pleasure." This caused Tonks and Angelina to snigger and shake their heads, while Harry shared a knowing grimace with Fleur.

Tonks wiped away her tears of mirth before putting a cherry tomato into her mouth. Once she had finished chewing she said, "Either way Harry you are going to have to learn to deal, seeing as Sirius and I will be taking you first thing Monday morning after breakfast to the ministry for your apparition test, and hopefully your licence if you pass." She sighed and told the younger witch, "Be reasonable Harry, you cannot possibly rely solely on the Knights bus or even your broomstick indefinitely."

Harry gritted out after finally eating the mangled piece of cucumber, "It is not my fault I grew up in the muggle world and never learnt to become accustomed to wizarding transportation that is not a broomstick, blame the Headmaster for that." Tonks grimaced, and truly did not envy Albus next time he and Harry saw the other, that was sure to be a conversation that would rise more than a few brows.

Angelina grimaced and chuckled in sympathy and said, "I got over that issue when I was a first year, I had to, when you have the piss taken out of you by the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood when you are a first year, no matter how harmlessly done, it meant I was quick to banish that problem." 

Tonks giggled as they all started to eat their salads, before asking Harry, "Did they ever make fun of you Harry?" Before Harry could answer Angelina laughed and said, "No they did not, well, at least Oliver didn't." Harry snickered and added, "Of course he didn't, the only interest he had in me was whether his seeker was up to the task of being on his team and getting the job done." 

She added around a laugh, "Naturally the twins would playfully tease me, but that was more how they treated Ron, but less strongly." She smirked as she concluded, "Lee never did, I wonder if that was down to the fact he saw me like the majority saw me, or because at the time I was not a witch."

Angelina nodded and commented around a hoot of laughter, "Oh definitely the last one, if you had been a witch back then when he still went to Hogwarts, then he would have teased you, but all in fun, never cruelly. Lee does not have a cruel bone in his body, at least not for those who had have not crossed him or done something to piss off the twins, he always had their backs and they him in return. The three of them still do even now after leaving Hogwarts." She grinned and concluded, "In fact they remind me of you Harry and Hermione and Ron." Harry chuckled at this, as did Tonks, while Fleur looked on with interest.

Halfway though eating their salads and quite conversation between bites, the Waitress returned with a platter with the Cheesy Nachos on it, enough for the four of them to have a fair helping each. After she left the four of them soon reached for some of the cheese and salsa cover nachos. Angelina inwardly smirked as she wondered how the other three who had never had salsa before would react. She did not have long to wait, Fleur was the first to react and let out a startled cough and wafted her hand near her mouth before reaching for her drink.

Next Tonks was the one to react and let out a brief cough and commented after taking a long drink of Pepsi, "Whoa that Salsa sure packs a punch, through it has nothing on Firewhiskey, but still whoa hot." Angelina snorted and turned her gaze to Harry, as did Tonks and Fleur. Harry on the other hand was not having the same reaction as the other two and said, "Not bad, nothing I cannot handle, in fact I could find myself enjoying salsa from now on, unlike the other two wimps."

Angelina let out a hoot of laughter as she reached towards the platter, Tonks and Fleur on the other hand glared at her playfully. Tonks commented, "Well, excuse me Miss I can handle anything, but we do not have salsa in the wizarding world, the closest we have to this type of heat is Firewhiskey." Fleur replied, "And the French are not known for hot and spicy food Harry, so this is a bit of a shock to the system for me."

Harry snorted and replied, "I will soon change that, I know how to make a really hot curry, my aunt forced me to learn how to cook, and a curry was among the many dishes and types of food I learned how to make from scratch." She concluded, "Trust me when I say mild curry is for wimps, if you are going to make a more than half decent curry then hot and spicy is the way to go."

They finished off the rest of the nachos in silence, and when the Waitress returned with the pizza and clean plates and knives and forks and took away the now empty platter and salad bowls, they all asked for drink refills; Angelina and Tonks were free because they got Pepsi. Tonks asked, "What did you say they called this Pizza?" Angelina replied as they took a clean plate, knife and fork each, "It is called a Meat Lovers Supreme."

Harry used the server to pick up a piece of the pizza, and said, "Dudley would have a couple of the ingredients on here when I was forced to make a pizza fresh and from scratch when my aunt did not want to go out to eat or order in." The pizza was deep pan crust covered in cheese, tomato puree, chicken, beef, pepperoni, black olives, red onions and red, yellow and green peppers. It smelled incredible she could hardly wait to try a slice, her mouth watered at the smell.

Angelina frowned and commented puzzled, "Wait a minute; you say you have never eaten pizza before, yet you have made one fresh and from scratch for your relatives." Harry sighed and raised a brow as she replied, "Just because I made the pizza does not mean I was allowed to eat any of it, my cousin and uncle, my cousin in particular made certain that I never got a look in, not even leftovers." She sneered in disgust as she added, "Ha there was never leftovers in Privet Drive with my uncle and cousin, and add in Marge, Vernon's sister, well, there was even less of a chance when that vile bitch visited."

Angelina could not help but scowl in anger that Harry relatives treated her worse than a criminal or a house elf. She seriously wished she had not said anything, especially as she now had the urge to discover where Privet Drive was located and give that family a hexing of their lives and a good kick in the teeth. Tonks gritted her teeth and shook her head, while Fleur looked caught between anger and disgust.

The subject quickly changed as they each placed a slice on their plates, and Angelina being the only one at the table who had eaten pizza before was interested to witness their reactions, especially after the reactions to the nachos. Harry was the first to react and let out a moan loud enough for the others to hear and closed her eyes happily, as she savored the texture and flavours combined.

Angelina let out a laugh and asked, "I take it you approve then Harry?" Harry blushed as she opened her eyes and replied sheepishly, "I was caught off guard and had not expected it to taste that amazing. I should have known, especially with the amount and as often as Dudley insisted on eating it." Tonks shook her head and said, "That is amazing, I would love to try others pizzas." Fleur nodded and added, "I agree, it tastes amazing when normally I find the food in this country to be too heavy."

Harry suggested, "Maybe before I head back to Hogwarts I could make a few different pizzas so everyone at Headquarters can try some." Angelina nodded and said, "You could make a Hawaiian, which is the name for a pizza with just cheese, ham and pineapple." She added, "Or a Margherita, which is just cheese and tomato puree." Harry nodded and said, "Okay, but I figured I would wait until there is an Order meeting at headquarters and cook the pizzas that night."

As soon they finished eating Angelina looked at her watch and said, "Sorry Harry, but we have no time to order dessert, we need to pay the bill and get going, ready to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry nodded and said, "Fine, I don't need an ice cream or whatever it is they do here." She shrugged as she added, "Besides, we've been to Thorntons that is more than plenty for me." 

As Tonks removed the muggle money from her bag she commented, "We do not need dessert, not when you take into consideration that there will be a birthday cake at headquarters. You lot know Mrs. Weasley, she bakes and decorates a birthday cake every year for Harry ever since her twelfth birthday."

Harry looked worried as she asked, "Tonks there is not going to be a surprise birthday party when I get back to headquarters is there?" She grimaced and continued, "I hate to sound ungrateful but I really am not in the mood for or do I feel like celebrating my birthday, especially not after everything I have learned so far." 

Tonks grimaced knowingly and said, "Yeah, Remus and Sirius figured you would be out of sorts and not want a big deal made, so no there will be no party, but they could not completely talk Mrs. Weasley out of baking a cake. She went on about how you only turned seventeen once and insisted it required a cake and a celebration no matter how small."

Fleur let out an unladylike snort and commented, "Oh I just bet she was far from impressed over not being able to throw a big party." Tonks grimaced and said, "It was not pretty, she did not take it well and is suspicious as to why both Remus and Sirius are insisting on not having a huge party for Harry's seventeenth." 

Harry shrugged and said, "Too bad, I am not up for celebrating, and just want to see more than a few heads rolling." She shrugged and concluded, "If it keeps her off my case I will blow out the candles like a good little witch to keep her sweet, and probably just have a piece of cake and some Firewhiskey."

The others cringed at not only her tone, her words too. Tonks truly hoped Mrs. Weasley left the issue of no birthday party alone, or else she feared they would all bear witness to two fierce and hardheaded witches butting heads for the lead of dominance. Tonks had a feeling that female Harry would not back down from Molly Weasley's wrath, but instead show Mrs. Weasley that she was not only James Potter's daughter, but also Lily Evans-Potter's too. Tonks had heard from both her husband and cousin of how the red haired witch could have more than given Mrs. Weasley a run for her money when she had been alive.

Angelina signaled for a nearby waitress to come over so they could pay the bill and leave.

After paying for their meal and leaving Pizza Hut, they quickly made their way to the nearest alley. Tonks insisted Harry would have to sidelong apparate with her, Harry obviously not having taken her test yet, which in turn meant no licence and that by law Harry could not legally perform solo apparition. Harry complained it did not make a bit of difference to her, apparition in her opinion was still the pits, even when Angelina said solo apparition was better as you were the one in control and did not have to rely on someone else.

Once they checked the area was clear of muggles to the point they were less likely to be discovered, Harry firmly gripped Tonks arm and braced herself for the Merlin awful sensation she knew was coming, and just because she knew what was coming still did not mean she was by any means prepared. A point that was more than proven when they apparated and then reappeared outside in a nearby alley close to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry let go of Tonks, doubled over and dry heaved, and thankfully, the contents of her stomach did not make any sort of reappearance.

Tonks raised a brow and remarked blandly, "I'd hate to see what you will be like if you have to apparate during pregnancy if there is an emergency." Angelina and Fleur cringed at the picture the other witch had just mentally painted for them. Harry chose that moment to straighten up from her doubled over position, and glowered at Tonks and said, "Something tells me you will be the one who discovers the effects of pregnancy and apparition combined before I will, after all you are the one who is already married."

Tonks grimaced as she realised the younger witch had a fair point and was most likely correct. She shook off the thought; she was not pregnant yet so she was not going to give it any further thought. She let out a sigh and asked Angelina, "Angie, what time is it now?" Angelina looked at her watch and replied, "We have thirty minutes until Harry's appointment, yet I doubt we would have had even five minutes to spare if we had waited for a taxi." Tonks nodded and asked, "In that case how about we take a slow walk through the alley obviously we are in no rush?"

They agreed and made their way inside of the pub and noticed Tom was busy so he did not see them enter and head through the back. Once they stood in front of the wall separating muggle London from Diagon Alley, Harry tapped her wand against the bricks in the correct order. They stepped back as the bricks moved and the wall parted to reveal Diagon Alley that was noticeably less busy than earlier on, but that was mostly due to closing time being in less than an hour.

The four made their way through the alley glad that there was a minimum of people still walking around, but then again the streets usually always practically deserted at this time ever since confirmed Voldemort had returned. People lived in fear for their lives, and with good reason. It was worse for those who had already lived through the first war caused by Voldemort, they knew what had happened the first time and would most likely happen all over again.

They walked slowly for the next twenty minutes, until they reached the opticians with ten minutes to spare before the appointment was due. Harry pushed opened the door and entered with the others close behind. As soon as the bell on the door sounded the same sales witch from earlier looked up and smiled as she saw it was the four witches from earlier on. She said to Harry, "Miss Evans if you would wait here I will go and see if the healer can fit you in a little earlier, you are her last patient of the day after all so it should not be a problem."

Harry nodded and waited for the sales witch to return, which she did less than two minutes later, she gestured for Harry and said, "You may go in now Miss Evans the healer will see you." Harry nodded and made her way down the familiar hallway and back to the room from earlier on. She stopped in front of the door, knocked and granted access a few moments later when healer Florence called out, "Enter Miss Evans."

Harry entered and closed the door behind her and sat down in the same seat from earlier and waited. Healer Florence looked up from her desk a few moments later and slightly taken back when she had a good look at Harry. She smiled and commented, "It would seem that you have been very busy since our appointment Miss Evans." 

Harry chuckled and replied, "It is my seventeenth birthday today, I have received my inheritance and on the insistence of my godfather and my friends I have been on a fast paced shopping trip in muggle London and splurged on items I never have before." Florence laughed and replied, "Happy birthday, and naturally I agree on the splurging, you only turn seventeen and receive your inheritance once Miss Evans."

Harry returned her laugh, realising she liked this witch, that there was something about her easygoing nature, yet professional attitude that appealed to Harry. The fact unlike other healers Harry was forced to see in the past apparently for her own good, Florence was not putting any pressure and trying to pry into things Harry sooner she did not. She had no intentions of revealing any of the information other healers had asked for, nothing short of being slipped a dose of Veritaserum as Snape had threatened to put in Harry’s Pumpkin juice during her fourth year would make her spill her guts.

What happened next had Harry feeling more than a little overwhelmed, as Florence pushed two official and legal looking documents towards her. She explained at Harry's questioning glance, "Before I fit you for your glasses Miss Evans, I need for you to quickly read through these and answer the questions on one, and then put your signature to all two pages for my files and duplicates will be made for you to keep and store with your own personal documents."

Harry asked nervously, "What are they for?" Florence replied, "One document is to state you have read through and agreed for me to become your regular eye healer, if you do not wish for this, then please do not sign the document Miss Evans as it will be legally binding until it is destroyed by my magic only." She paused and added, "The second document I need for you to fill out your details and then sign so you can be added to the filing system and recognised as one of my patients."

Harry frowned and breathed deeply as she asked, "Tell me, just how privately kept will my details be once I have signed my signature, as there are lots of things I do not want made public under any circumstances?" She added, "If I was to place my name and signature on this document I would be putting an awful lot of trust in you, something which I do not do often or if I can avoid it." She concluded, "I do not wish to offend or question your morel and professional ethics, yet I need to know how highly you regard patient confidentiality."

Florence taken immediately off guard for a moment at the unexpected turn of events, blinked in shock and eyed her patient in disbelief, but recovered her composure quickly. She replied firmly, "Very highly Miss Evans, I took a magical oath just as any other healer would promising to put my patients needs first during work hours and to ensure my patients personal details remain private and secure and are not provided to anyone outside of a professional medical necessity with permission from the patient.”

Harry sighed and said, "Very well, I will fill out my details, I only asked because I have had the press screw me over many times, Rita Skeeter in particular. I have never sued anyone, but came awfully close during the Triwizard tournament in my fourth year at Hogwarts." She concluded, "I value my privacy, especially now after the events and everything I learnt today, meaning it is the uttermost importance that information I do not want revealed to the press does not leave this office until I am safely secure back at Hogwarts. Then perhaps I will consider giving an interview in the Quibbler, there is no way in hell I am ever giving the Daily Prophet an interview of this nature if I get to have any say in the matter."

Harry cleared her throat and asked, "May I borrow a quill please?" Florence nodded and handed Harry a self-inking quill and asked, "Is there a reason you are so worried about the press learning of your personal information Miss Evans?" Harry smirked and remarked blandly, "Oh just wait until I am finished filling this out and you will immediately have your answer Healer Florence." Florence raised a brow at the bland tone and choice of words, but did not make any comment as Harry started to fill out the document.

Ten minutes later Harry finished with the first document and quickly wrote her signature before handing it over to Florence, before starting to scan the second document. As she did this Florence went to cast a spell to duplicate the document, but quickly spotted the name written on top of the page. She visibly faltered and lowered her wand, gasping as it sunk in exactly what name had been written in the section where title, first, middle and last names were required.

Harry looked up from the document she was scanning when she heard the gasp from the other witch. She raised a brow and remarked, "Like I said, you would immediately have your answer as to why I do not want the press getting their hands on my personal details until I am ready for them to that Skeeter cow in particular." Harry shrugged at the dumbfounded expression on the other witch's face before returning her attention to the document in front of her.

Florence felt numb with disbelief, wondering how it was possible for Harry Potter to be sat in front of her very much a female and not the male the wizarding world were more accustomed to. She could not keep silent and spluttered in disbelief, "But how, how are you sat in front of me very much a female, when I and the wizarding world know you to be a male?" It was just not possible her mind kept screaming at her, the young witch was a sure contradiction to what the wizarding world knew about Harry Potter, or least thought they knew.

Harry let out an exasperated sounding sigh as she finished scanning the document and satisfied with what she had read, quickly signed her signature and handed the last document to Florence, who was eyeing her as if she had never seen another witch in her life before. Harry replied as she handed the quill back to Florence, and said, "Oh I assure you it is very much possible and real, and I am as real and sitting here as much as you are."

She added, "I will not go into any great detail, you will have the chance to read that in the Quibbler when I decide I am ready for the knowledge to be made public, as much as I rather it did not. I will tell you this through; I have been under a complex glamour and potion combination for the last sixteen years, which concealed my true self and nature even from me for my own safety." She paused before adding, "The whole process ran its course at midnight, the transformation was reversed and my true self reinstated."

Florence looked shocked, yet amazed as she asked, "So you mean all of this time, even without your own knowledge, that you have been a female the whole time masquerading as a male?” Harry chuckled weakly as she replied with a nod, "Yes, that about sums up the short version of events perfectly. I was absolutely beyond fuming after I realised what my own parents and godfather had concealed from me for all of these years."

Florence looked incredulous, even as Harry snorted and shook her head as she concluded irritably, "Even though it was for my own protection and the whole process was not only physical but on a mental scale too luckily, still I would truly not want to even in my worst nightmares contemplate the identity crisis otherwise." Florence cringed and said, "I do not dare to think what could have occurred if the whole process had suffered any complications."

Harry smirked and replied, "Yeah that was what I told Remus when I saw him this morning, did he and the others ever take into consideration the ramifications if the whole process had not been as successful as it was." She added dryly, "Seriously, I would genuinely like to meet the idiot who created both the charm and potion and ask him or her what the hell they could have possibly been thinking, and suggest they have their head examined for brain damage." Florence nodded and said, "I'd say."

She shook her head and quickly cast the spell to duplicate the two documents and handed the copies to Harry, who took them and placed them in her lap. Florence then reached for the dark purple metallic coloured case on her desk that held Harry's new glass. She reassured the younger witch, "Rest assured Miss Potter, that nothing that has been said today nor in the future will leave this office and the two of us, you have my honest word." Harry nodded relieved and said, "Thank you it is a relief and much appreciated."

Florence removed the glasses from the case and commented, "These are a nice choice the style is quite popular especially with witches of your age and in their early and mid-twenties." She handed the frames to Harry, who accepted them, removed her old pair and replaced them with the new. Florence handed her the case for her to place her old glasses as backup in case her news ones were somehow misplaced or damaged.

Harry grinned as she viewed her surroundings in her new glasses and nodded happily, and she said, "I never realised how great it feels to finally have glasses that fit properly and are comfortable, even lenses that cater to my strengths and my weaknesses." Florence nodded and said, "Good, it means I am doing my job correctly." She added as she handed Harry a piece of card and said, "Take this, and now read this sentence to me. You will notice how the print will start out relatively big but will eventually get smaller the further you progress down the card."

Harry did as told and grinned when finished and said, "That's amazing, the lenses are constantly adapting to my needs." Florence nodded and smiled slight as she said, "Yes, that's magic for you, and best of all you will never need new lenses as they will automatically change when your sight does as you get older." She added, "Sure you can change the frames whenever you wish, just come to the store and choose a pair." She concluded after a brief pause, "But the lenses are there to stay, they are as the muggles would say programmed to respond to you and your needs."

Harry grinned and said, "These sure do beat the crappy NHS frames and lenses my aunt and uncle forced on me as a child." Florence nodded and replied, "Absolutely. However, Miss Potter I recommend that you keep them in that case just in case something happens or you somehow lose your new glasses, as the lenses have the same strength as your new ones. Through it would only be a temporary fix as they only hold the current prescription, and unlike your new glasses they will not change and cater to your needs as you get older."

Harry closed the lid of the case and asked, "Not that I want them to break or anything, but what would it take to break them as I have heard wizarding frames are less delicate and more durable then the muggle kind?" Florence replied, "Yes, you heard correctly, in order for your new glasses to be damaged it would take something more than say a bludger to the face, more like multiple blasting hexes repeatedly to even crack theses lenses due to re-enforced charms and anti-scratch resistance, and the same rings true for the frames as well." She added after a pause, "Trust me it is tried, tested and proven, it has had to be, or else we cannot tell and allow our customers to believe false information."

Harry nodded and let out a low whistle as she asked "Multiple blasting hexes?" She laughed and said, "I figure it goes by the strength of the hex right, well, if I wanted I could probably blast these glasses to oblivion in one or two tries, not that I would or about to test that theory." She shrugged and added, "It's just the boost I received to my magic when I came of age was immense, and to tell you the truth just between you and me, that power scares the crap out of me."

Florence nodded and said, "Hardly surprising, how else would you have survived you-know-who?" Harry smirked and asked, "How about with a crap load of luck and a sense of when to choose my battles wisely, and when to face facts that even I with all of my magical strength I am still human and not indestructible." Her smirked widened as she added the last part and said, "And of course know when it is time to beat a hasty retreat and get the hell out of there, which usually happens when that psychopath starts messing around with the unforgivables."

Florence laughed along with Harry as they both stood, and Harry secured the two documents and the glass case in her hand, while Florence opened the door. She led Harry to the door and said, "You are my last patient of the day, we'll be closing soon, and thank Merlin for that as it has been somewhat of a long day.”

She paused and frowned as she informed Harry, “I will walk you to the till and will be the one to serve you as you pay for your glasses. I normally do not do this, but if you use a card and not actual cash to pay, then the sales witch will end up seeing your signature and your secret will be out. I am afraid to say Lorna is unfortunately a major gossip, and your secret would be no more before the end of the evening."

Harry and Florence walked out into the main showroom area and Florence stepped behind the counter, which earned a raised brow and puzzled expression from the sales witch. Florence waved her off and said, "I will take care of this Lorna, and yes before you say anything I am aware this is not part of my normal job description, just humour me and please do not make a big deal out of nothing." The sales witch narrowed her eyes before nodding reluctantly and taking a step back from the till.

Harry gestured for Tonks to come over and said, "I need my Gringotts card, the one to my mum’s personal vault." Tonks nodded and reached into the bag and soon found the correct card and handed to over to Harry and allowed Harry to see the paper with the four digit codes so Harry could find the correct pin. 

Once she had the correct pin for that card, she said to Tonks as she handed the older witch the two documents and the glass case, "Put these in your bag with the rest of my things." Tonks nodded and accepted the documents and case and placed them in the bag as Harry turned back to the counter. Tonks frowned as she saw it was not the sales witch but an actual healer who was severing Harry, Tonks wondered what that was about and made a note to mention it to the younger witch once they left the shop.

As soon Harry finished paying and signed the receipt, Florence made sure to be leaning slightly over the counter so Lorna could not see the receipt. Once the receipt vanished to the till both she and Harry let out silent sighs of relief as they realised Lorna was not paying attention to Harry, but had her back to them as she organized patient files in the filing cabinet. Harry nodded her thanks to Florence who nodded in return before she bid Harry goodbye until Harry was due to come and see her again.

Tonks put the Gringotts card back into her bag when they left the store. She immediately asked Harry, "Harry why did the actual healer serve you and not the sales witch?" Harry frowned and replied, "Because I had to sign official and legally binding documents in her office, you have my copies there in your bag." 

Angelina asked, "What documents Harry?" Harry replied, "One was to say I agreed to allow her to become my regular eye healer, while the other was my personal details, such as name, title, age and sex, so that I could be placed in the filing system and recognised as one of her patients."

She paused as she saw the other three exchange a knowing glance before Fleur said what they were all thinking, "She knows who you are doesn't she Harry?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yes she does, I had no choice but to reveal who I am, obviously I could not write false information on the document, those kind are legally binding and spelled to prevent false information being provided or information being tampered with."

Tonks nodded and asked, "Yeah, that makes sense, but still, why did she serve you and not the sales witch?" Harry sighed and scowled as she replied, "That damn sales witch is the reason. Healer Florence said the sales witch Lorna is a terrible and major gossip, and that if I paid by card, which I obviously just did, that if Lorna saw my signature on the receipt then my secret would be no more before the end of the evening.” Harry sighed as she concluded, “Tonks, the healer was protecting my secret and interests which I am more than relieved and grateful for."

Tonks exchanged a scowl with Angelina and Fleur and spat in disgust as they walked down the street leading to the Leaky Cauldron. "For Merlin's sake, some people have no decency or sound morels anymore." Angelina nodded in agreement and added, "True, but thank Merlin that the healer actually does instead or else Harry would have had absolute chaos on her hands."

When they reached the pub, they went up to the bar and Tonks asked, "Tom can we please use the floo as we need to get Harry home?" Tom did not answer right away; he was too busy eyeing Harry in stunned wonder, which caused Harry along with the others to laugh. 

Tom snapped out of his stunned stupor at the sound of their laughter and said loud enough for only the others to hear, "Just when I think I am coming to terms with the changes in you, you went and did that." He gestured to her even more done up appearance and added chuckling, "You look positively lovely Miss Potter, and I wish I could be there when young Mr. Diggory sees this amazing transformation. I imagine his expression and reaction will make quite the picture and entertainment."

Harry and the others laughed again and Harry commented jokingly, "Tom you flatterer." Tom chuckled and said, "Alright I suppose you best get going then the floo is all yours." Harry nodded said she would be back to try his Firewhiskey before she returned to school. Tom waved goodbye and told her he would hold her to that after wishing her a happy birthday.

Tonks led Harry and the other two to the floo and said, "Harry you go on ahead first and I will follow behind with Angie and Fleur. Harry nodded and picked up some off the floo powder off the mantle of the fireplace before throwing down the powder and turning the flames emerald green. She stepped into fireplace and called out in a quite yet clear voice, "Grimmauld Place." She disappeared in the flames and was on her way to face the last thing she had been expecting or hoping. The time to allow the Weasleys, Hermione and everyone else see her for who she truly is had finally arrived and Harry was terrified.


	6. Chapter Six: Harry Ambushed, Manipulative Not So Golden Headmaster, Cho's Reaction, Ginny's Mistake, Test of Loyalties & Cho Shows her True Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and the Weasley's finally get to see Harry as a female for the first time. There is a test of loyalties and Cho shows just how deeply her bitter jealous streak runs. Harry provides Ginny with a few colourful home truths. Severus and Harry surprise each other in their actions. Mrs Weasley is put in her place and some of Albus's manipulations are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter six, and chapters seven and eight will be a continuation of chapter six. Chapter nine will also be separated into two parts. These up and coming chapters are going to be long just a warning it will be after chapter ten that I will be moving the timeline of the story a long somewhat and shorter chapters to.
> 
> AN: Warning in this story Albus will appear manipulative and grey in nature but by no means dark or evil. He truly thinks he has Harry best interests at heart but he goes about it the wrong way and is far too manipulative and has got desperate enough to end Voldemort and the war that he has somewhat forgotten Harry is young and human and not a weapon for him to wield at his convenience. I believe he does love and care for Harry in this own way he just has a real shit way of showing it. He will show redeeming qualities somewhat by the time, Harry marries Cedric as he will be the one to conduct the ceremony. He and Harry will be on better terms, but too much will be said and done so it will not be a grandfather and daughter close by the time of his death. Harry will still name one of her sons Albus Severus as she and Severus will get closer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

 

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace glad to have her trip through the floo network over and done with, at least for that day. She growled irritably as she muttered scourgify underneath her breath and cast a cleaning charm on her clothing. She could not help but mutter sourly to herself, "Ha, nice one Potter, so much for female grace, you really went and nailed it there." 

Could this day honestly get any worse, seriously, and on her seventeenth birthday of all days? For some reason not even Harry could figure out shit like this seemed to only ever happen to her. Her thoughts proved correct when she looked up quickly from her clothes when she heard the floo in the fireplace activate again, and heard a few snorts and sniggers, accompanied by a few pointedly cleared throats. She froze briefly as she took notice of her unexpected and definitely unwanted welcome party. She had been far too hasty when wondering whether her day could honestly get any worse, apparently yes it could and just had.

Tonks stepped out of the fireplace and cast a cleaning charm on her clothing before glancing up to see what had made the younger witch pause nearby the fireplace. She blanched when she caught sight of the welcome party, and said, "Oh hell, I swear Harry I had no idea they would all be here when you stepped out of the fireplace. I honestly thought Remus and Sirius would have held them off until you could get settled and had more time to prepare everyone before they got their first glimpse of the new you."

She turned on her cousin and demanded, "What the hell Sirius, I thought you and Remus would have at least held them off, that we were not going to just spring everyone on Harry yet or all at once." Before Sirius really had the chance truly to be indignant and could open his mouth to defend himself, the flames in the fireplace turned emerald green once again. Fleur gracefully stepped out, and cast a cleaning charm on her soot covered clothing.

By the time Angelina had joined them and cast a cleaning charm on her own clothing, Fleur had become aware of the unfortunate ambush Harry had walked into. Oh yes and it was definitely an ambush as plain and as simple as that. She knew the moment Angelina became aware of the situation when she heard the dark skinned witch curse softly from her place behind her. Both knew this would turn into a confrontation considering both Ginny and Cho Chang were a part of the unwanted welcome party.

Cedric walked up to Harry and said apologetically, "We're so sorry Harry, I swear Sirius, Remus and I tried to hold them off, at least until you had the chance to get out of the fireplace and could at least sit down in the kitchen with something to drink. Yet, as you can obviously see and figured out for yourself they refused to listen to either of us, hence your current welcome party, I wager an unwanted welcome party if your reaction is anything to judge."

Harry visibly grimaced as she shook her head and replied, "It is not your fault, or Sirius and Remus'." She paused and sighed tiredly as she added, "I would have just preferred to have been given the option of settling with a drink in the kitchen far from the fireplace before I faced the proverbial fire squad I knew would be coming my way eventually, but definitely not nearly as soon as this. I mean honestly come on I have barely managed to step out of the fireplace and you are all waiting for me for Merlin's sake."

She looked at everyone in the main entrance, which consisted of all of the Weasleys, not including Percy. Hermione and even Cho Chang were there, including Amos Diggory and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and finally most surprisingly of all Snape to. At the sight of all of these people was enough to have Harry's jaw clenching, and adding in a cool tone, "You know what, I think I will have that drink after all."

Her jaw clenched even harder that it hurt as she ground out, "I will have that drink before I answer any questions from the magical equivalent of the Spanish Inquisition. It really is too bad if you do not like it, I have had one shit of a day and birthday so far. It has featured very few redeeming qualities, more like damn secret after stinking secret. So you will all just have to excuse me if I am passed the point of caring and catering to the delicate sensibilities of others right now."

She proceeded to walk passed the gobsmacked crowed and made her way to the kitchen, followed closely by Tonks, Fleur and Angelina. It was almost as if they were guarding her, and to all present their actions and behaviour screamed, we agree and if you do not like it then that is just too damn bad, do not mess with Harry or go through us. This left Hermione feeling out of sorts, at any other time she would have been one of those witches, but this situation was beyond bizarre even to Hermione.

Hermione and Cedric were the first of the group to snap out of their stunned stupors and quickly made their way to the kitchen. However, it was unfortunate for Harry that the next to recover from their shock and make their way towards the kitchen were Ginny and Cho, both having questions and wanting answers. Neither witch had any idea the life altering changes that awaited them inside of the kitchen; neither would have been so quick to follow if they truly had the slightest clue of what was about to happen, what was to be said, that could not be taken back when said in the heat of the moment.

Severus Snape was not too far behind, nor was the rest who all followed a few moments later. Severus had not paused and waited out of shock, more like giving Harry the chance to get inside of the kitchen first. For some reason he believed pushing or crowding Harry was not going to get the desired result the Order was hoping. Besides, for one they had no idea how to approach this version of Harry Potter, had no idea how she ticked, nor what it took truly to set her off and her magic end up making all objects and glass in the nearest vicinity shatter or explode.

Once everyone had entered the kitchen, they all sat around the magically extended table, while Harry was busy raiding the refrigerator for the bottles she knew Sirius had placed in there for her for when she arrived today. She selected one of the bottles from the case of eight and wandlessly uncapped the bottle before lifting it to take a long drink as everyone watched her as if they had never seen her drink from a bottle of Butterbeer before.

As Harry lowered the bottle from her mouth after a few moments, Hermione was the first to break the unnatural silence and nervously cleared her throat. "Harry?" she asked in an uncertain tone, very unlike the usual confidence everyone was more accustomed to hearing from the intelligent and assertive witch. Harry let out a loud sigh and replied in a tired and weary tone, "Yes Hermione." She sounded so tired and weary even Severus could hear it as clear as day, and for once could not accuse her of being arrogant or insolent.

Hermione cleared her throat once more, the sound of her best friend's tired and weary tone alarmed her, truly believing she had never heard her friend sound so tired and weary since fourth year after her encounter in the graveyard with ‘You Know Who’. She said, "I will not demand any answers, at least not yet, but both you and I know I will only wait so long, but in the meantime I have to ask how you are coping?"

Harry could honestly not help the dark and weary sound that escaped her lips as she laughed. She did not turn around as she asked, "Oh Hermione, Hermione, how do you think I am coping?" She shook her head and added, "I mean seriously, when the clock struck midnight I was expecting to turn seventeen and come of age like any other normal witch or wizard would." She snorted as she asked, "You would think that I could least have that turn out normal would you not?"

She added firmly her words directed at Severus, "And no Professor Snape this is not me having a pity party, oh no, in fact it would be a sight damn more easy if that were truly the case. At least then I would not blame you for the scowl and sneer I can practically feel you boring into the back of my skull." She took a drink of her Butterbeer, but lowered the bottle after a moment when there much to her honest surprise was no comments made by Severus. She turned briefly to glance at him and noticed his dark eyes practically drilled holes into her, yet still no comments came from the dark haired wizard.

She raised a brow but decided to not comment, no use tempting fate if avoidable. Instead, she turned her gaze on Hermione and added, "I am coping about as well as is to be expected when you take into consideration what I have discovered and learned all in less than twenty four hours. I mean how anyone is expected to act when they discover without warning they are not who they thought they were, honestly do tell me how anyone is expected to react in that situation."

She shook her head and added, "There is honestly only so much a person can handle both emotionally and physically, and I can honestly say I am almost spent emotionally. Really, people should be more honest and straightforward with me instead of constant secrets, lies and half-truths. Do I mean so very little to you all that you all feel the need to keep such life altering secrets from me?"

She scowled as she continued, "And no I do not believe for a single second Headmaster that it is all for the greater good or what is best for me. I will tell you what I think is not best for me, what is not best for me does not pack the punch of several blasting hexes emotionally and physically when the truth is presented to me in a way that there is no possible way of hiding it any longer."

She added icily, "Oh, and Headmaster, my version and your own cock-eyed version of what is considered the greater good majorly differs from my own." She shook her head and informed him, "In fact, I stopped believing in your version some time ago, and merely go through the motions until you are through with pulling my strings like an over grown puppet, you being the puppet master." There was the sound of several horrified gasps, but Harry was not yet done with informing the Order of the true status quo, not damn close to finished, she had barely begun to tell it how it truly was.

"Tell me Professor Snape, do you believe as I do that behind of that grandfatherly facade he puts on for the sheep of the wizarding world to see and eat right up out of the palm of his hand, that there is a wizard who has trained, groomed and has manipulated me practically my entire life?" Harry asked with a quiet and chilling intensity. She paused for a second to eye the Headmaster going for the most effective blow and asked, "Do you agree that he has built me up to be his own personal weapon to destroy the common enemy?"

She paused once more and then asked around an icy cold, cynical looking smirk, "And do you reckon as I do that eventually once I have accomplished what he has trained and set out for me do since that Halloween night, he will dispose of me if I survive and send me to the slaughter like some mindless animal?" She paused one last time before looking the Potions Master dead in the eye and finally concluded, "Please Professor, I know I can always count on you to tell me as it is whether I want to hear it or not."

Severus Snape was amazing at covering up his emotions and reactions; it came with the job of being a spy, through the same could not be said for the rest of the Order who were in an uproar hardly believing she had just said what she had and to the Headmaster of all people. Severus noticed how Harry eyed the commotion in front of her, how her eyes had taken on a cold, hard and steely look, while her face was a look of absolute resolve. Her green eyes practically flared and flashed as dangerous as any killing curse.

Severus knew immediately that nothing he or anyone else could say or do would change her opinion, only hard cold evidence would do that. The problem though, was that for once he agreed with her, he could not dispute what she had just said considering what he knew about Albus' plans that even the most trusted of Order members did not know. He knew that the events of the last nineteen hours had been the final straw to break the camel’s back as the muggle saying went.

The commotion was still ongoing and seriously grated on both Harry and Severus' nerves that suddenly they roared instantaneously, "ENOUGH!" The silence was deafening in its intensity. Everyone was shocked having not expected both Harry and Severus to let rip like that or at the exact same time at that. Both were practically glowering in annoyance hardly believing supposed adult wizards and witches were making such a loud and in their shared opinion unnecessary commotion.

Severus sighed in exasperation at their entirely moronic display before turning his attention back to Harry. He spoke for once without his usual malice or sneering as he said, "Potter I cannot answer as there is no way I can do or say anything to change your mind. You are evidently set in your resolve, that I can see as clear as day." He paused before adding, "I imagine the past hours events have only worked to solidify your opinion even more so."

He paused again and continued when Harry silently nodded for him to go on. "The only one who can do that is Albus, and the only way I can see that happening is through hard solid evidence to the contrary of what you think and feel." He concluded, "So no Potter, I am not going to sneer at you just this once, because for once your current behaviour is down to a lot of things, though insolence and arrogance are not it."

Before Harry could reply Mrs. Weasley demand sharply and indignantly, "What is the matter with you, how dare you accuse the Headmaster of such treacherous claims." Harry let out a dry sounding laugh and exclaimed, "Treacherous claims!" She let out a loud and rude sounding snort as she drawled, "Ha, treacherous claims, hardly. Oh and I dare alright, believe me I do dare Mrs. Weasley." 

She asked even more dryly, "Would you care for me to tell you why I have every single damned right to?" She hissed, "Oh I will alright whether you wish to hear and face the truth or not. Hmm, I have enough hard evidence, nearly seventeen years worth of it in fact, enough that his precious and golden reputation would be in absolute tatters if I was naturally more vindictive and vengeance driven in nature."

She placed the Butterbeer bottle on the table before she placed her hands on the table and leaned forwards. She spat icily, "Example one, in my parents letters I received today, my father said that I was to go live and be raised by either your family or the Diggory's if Sirius for some reason could not take me in. Oh and guess where I end up, I sure did not grow up with Ron, Ginny and the others, or even Cedric and Mr. Diggory for that matter."

She paused as she eyed Arthur Weasley and said, "And both you and I know the reason for my parents wanting me to be raised by your family don't we Mr. Weasley?" Everyone noted that Arthur's eyes had widened, his expression clearly said he knew exactly what Harry was not saying aloud. 

Harry held up a hand when Arthur went to speak and said, "It's alright Mr. Weasley we have plenty of time to discuss it in detail later, it's not like it is going anywhere." She added firmly, "But in the meantime your wife is requiring solid proof she is following a man so blindly, you all are in fact. I feel that only Professor Snape truly knows most of what the Headmaster is playing at."

She turned her cold and stony gaze back to Mrs. Weasley, the older witch looked livid, but did not saying anything. She was especially silent when her husband murmured to her, "Please Molly, do not do it, I promise you will regret it if you go too far. It will be truly a disaster if Harry refuses anymore contact with you after this evening, especially when you finally learn exactly who she is and how much more she is going to mean to this family of ours, even more so than she already does."

Mr. Weasley nodded silently as Harry shot him a look of grateful relief that he was able to rein in his wife before she truly burnt down any bridges with Harry. He just knew somehow, that once destroyed there would be no going back to what they currently shared. Arthur agreed mostly with all Harry had said, that Albus it would seem had lost track sometime back of what was truly for the greater good. Arthur through had remained silent not wanting to have his loyalties tested by the Order, least of all questioned by his wife.

Harry had enough of standing and took a free seat next to Cedric, and Cho was on his right hand side. Harry continued where she had left off and said, "As for my mother's letter, it stated quite plainly that under no circumstances whatsoever was I to be sent to live with her sister. In fact she described her very own sister as jealous and magic loathing, while according to my mother uncle Vernon is a repugnant pig, which in my opinion is an extremely accurate description by far."

Minerva McGonagall gasped before she turned on Albus and hissed, "You said that Lily and James had fully approved of the decision to send Harry to the Dursleys." She added irritably, "I told you Albus, told you after spending a day in my Animagus form observing that family that they were the worst kind of muggles imaginable. I wondered about the reasons for Lily and James wanting to send their only child to such people, supposed relatives or not."

Before Albus could protest or defend his decision and reasoning, Harry interrupted and said, "Oh believe me, I wish it had been you Professor McGonagall who had been the one who made the final decision. You cannot seriously imagine how much trauma as child you would have been saving me from if you had." She added at Minerva's stricken expression, "Despite what certain individuals chose to believe I was not raised with a solid silver spoon in my mouth, oh no that in fact was solely reserved for the likes of Malfoy, Nott, and Parkinson, pureblood Slytherin house members."

She continued with narrowed eyes as she said coolly, "No, in fact I slept in the cupboard underneath the stairs for the first ten years of my life in Privet Drive. They only moved me into the spare room after my first year at Hogwarts, but even then, there were bars placed on the window to prevent owls from entering and delivering mail to stop me communicating with anyone in the wizarding world. Uncle Vernon full well planned on not allowing me to return to Hogwarts for my second year, nor would I have had it not been for Ron, Fred and George coming to my rescue."

She continued after a moments silence to allow what she had said to sink in, before she said, "They also installed a cat flap in the door in order to shove food and drink inside when they decided they wanted to feed or give me anything to drink. Oh and naturally, they did not let me out to socialize or even to enjoy the warmth from sun like normal human beings. The only times they allowed me out in the sunshine or even outside for that matter was when I was forced to do hours on end of back breaking labor in the garden."

She paused before sneering, "No I was only allowed out of my room to go to the toilet, to clean house, do the gardening and cook all meals like a glorified House Elf.” She paused before continuing in an equally sneering tone, “But then again, they would not allow me even to do that either, not if aunt Petunia was having dinner parties or uncle Vernon was entertaining someone from work. I would be confined to my room and their guests would be told lies of how I was confined to my room as I was mentally unstable and became violent around and did not react well to strangers."

She leaned over the table, grabbed hold of her Butterbeer and took a long drink as she allowed what she had revealed so far to sink in. The looks of horror on almost everyone's face told her just how well what she had revealed was sinking in, spectacularly so. In fact, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall looked as if she had violently slapped them in the face.

Amos Diggory on the other hand looked truly stunned, he not imagining for a single second his future daughter in-law suffered through such conditions whilst growing up. He knew for certain, that if he had been the one to raise her in the same household as Cedric, her childhood and upbringing would be very far from how it had been.

She lowered the bottle and her lips curled into a smirk as decided to next bring up the true and current owner of the house she had reluctantly grew up in, well, more like scornfully dragged up in to be honest. She asked, "Hmm, I wonder whether the Headmaster knew that my mother owned Privet Drive and not my aunt and uncle?" She raised a brow as she added, "Apparently my grandparents Evans had left the childhood home to their younger daughter, not the older, and in turn my mother left it to me in her will for me to claim when I turned seventeen if I wanted the property in question."

Her smirk turned colder as she added, "Oh and apparently my mother had a nice little conversation with her sister before she went into hiding, that conversation entailed my mother telling aunt Petunia she was welcome to remain at Privet Drive, but only up until the point I turned seventeen, and if I did not say otherwise. And due to it being my name on the property the moment I turned seventeen my name became legal and binding effectively if my mother or father did not survive the war."

Her eyes narrowed as she continued around a snarl, "Oh and you bet I want those disgusting excuse for human beings and squatters out of my property. In fact, you will find that I have already had my accounts manager set the eviction notice into action. By now, my aunt and uncle will be well aware of their impending eviction from number four Privet Drive, and that they have a month no more and no less, in which to find elsewhere to live.” 

Her eyes narrowed further to almost slits as she continued in a low drawl and tone that told all she meant every word of what she said. “Oh, and if they refuse to comply then I assure you there will be more than tears if I have to remove her boney ass and her repulsive tub of lard husband and son from that house personally."

She added, "I have no idea what I plan on doing with the house once they are out of it. Through I do know I cannot not live in it after the kind of childhood I had to endure spent in it." She paused for a moment before saying with pure undiluted venom, "I do know for absolute certain that I will not sit back and let them live in it either, they do not deserve to after the childhood and upbringing they ever so graciously decided to provided me with."

She gritted out, "Not even the fact they had no decency whatsoever to tell me the truth, my aunt least of all about how my parents died or the fact magic existed. She had known the whole time, yet she and her disgusting husband and son verbally and physically abused me, all whilst they lived in my property and pulled the shit they did at the same time, which is another factor working against them in regards to that house."

She paused once more to allow the shock that was evident on all but Severus' faces to sink in, allowing them to realise she was not messing about or going to pull any punches anymore. After a moment or two and a sip from her bottle she turned her cold gaze on the Headmaster and said, "Now the fact you Headmaster sent me there already went against my parents last wishes for my upbringing. It makes me wonder just how many other things have you gone against or just plain well discarded to suit your life plan for me."

She continued before Albus could comment or defend himself, as the last thing she wanted to hear was that ruddy old codger make excuses for his appalling actions and decisions in regards to her. "Okay, example two, let's start with my first year at Hogwarts it is a most interesting example Mrs. Weasley." She smirked deviously at the stunned and decidedly livid older witch, and drawled, "Besides, I am certain you will learn quite a lot about what your son, along with Hermione and I got up to on our yearly adventures, which I am certain the Headmaster has surely neglected to have informed you about in any sort of great detail."

She clapped her hands together and asked Albus, "For starters what on earth were you thinking Headmaster when you agreed to allow that Merlin forsaken stone into school? I mean seriously how it is possible you could not have thought of the fact Voldie would not find out and try to get it for himself, no matter how his scrape with me had weakened him.” 

She let loose a dry sort of mocking laugh as she added, “I mean Jesus H Christ a stone that provides immortality if the elixir it made be used regularly, I'd say a screaming neon flashing temptation and advertisement to any and all who were looking to become immortal, namely Voldie."

She shook her head and asked genuinely incredulous, "How on earth could you not believe I would not discover the stone was in school, especially with poor unassuming Hagrid who could not keep a secret to save his life?" She snorted, "Oh please do not insult me, my mother was Lily Evans for Merlin's sake, and I assure you she did pass along some of her intelligence regardless of what I chose and allowed others to see and believe me capable of." She entirely ignored Severus' snort of disbelief, thinking his petty and childish reaction was neither worth her precious time nor worth the energy of responding.

She asked even more incredulously, "And might I add, the likes of the unstoppable force of nature, which is Hermione Granger-Black when presented with the opportunity of a mystery waiting to be solved and research and information gathering at her fingertips." She shook her head and said, "Or with me going to visit with Hagrid on regular basis with Hermione and Ron, how could you honestly not expect Hagrid to not accidentally let some vital piece of information slip. I mean as much as I respect Hagrid he is by no means a match for Hermione in the wit and intelligences department."

She asked archly, "Headmaster, do you not think it mightily convenient that the first time that year you would be called away on Ministry business is when I faced Voldie for the first time since I was a year-old. Ha, rather convenient timing Headmaster that you eventually came to my aid and rescue right after I defeated Voldie for the second time, and your aid was no longer truly required except to get my unconscious body to the hospital wing."

Harry merely raised a brow as the Headmaster eyed her between narrowed blue eyes over half moon shaped spectacles. He could narrow his eyes at her all he damned well pleased as far as she was concerned it would not stop her talking, nor was it any skin off her backside either for that matter. 'Ah yes, you narrow your eyes at me you manipulative old codger, you do not like when I make you look exactly like the manipulative old bastard you truly are in front of your precious fucking sheep of an Order' Harry thought truly viciously.

She turned back to Mrs. Weasley and said rather plainly, "Second year Mrs. Weasley, oh dear me, what a positively wonderful example of how the Headmaster is so unfailingly wonderful. I believe if I remember correctly that you reamed him out good and proper that year." Mrs. Weasley flushed brightly, knowing all too well that point was undeniable, knowing she had indeed reamed him out for what happened to her daughter.

Harry continued to add, "Now do you want to know what truly boggles the mind, that being that the Headmaster hired such an incompetent narcissistic prick. He should have saved everyone the trouble of having a shitty sub par Professor each year except for third and sixth year, and gave Professor Snape the job from the get go. I mean sure he does not exactly have the sunniest of personalities, but hell who cares when the man clearly knows what he is doing and we are liable to actually learn something more than worthwhile."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "I mean really Headmaster, Gilderoy Lockhart, truly everyone who was not female and completely smitten with that vain Jackass' smile and overly coiled hair could see that evidently he did not know his own ass from his elbow, never mind anything about teaching the subject of Defence against the dark arts for Merlin's sake." 

Snape let out a loud snort and drawled, "Truly epic understatement Potter." Harry returned the snort and drawled in reply, "Oh do not worry I am just getting warmed up over here, I have plenty left to say about Gilderoy prick Lockhart." Snape could not help but snort again, as did most that had been unfortunate enough to have him as a Professor.

She went on, "Right, firstly that idiot tried to draw in even more fame for himself when singling me out and making a right damn ruddy public spectacle for Merlin's sake." She sneered, "Oh no he stealing the memories of witches and wizards and taking their accomplishments and making them into his own was by no means enough for him. No, he tried to bask in my decidedly unwanted lime light. Ha, I mean come on, that jackass absorbed attention and female swooning like Crabbe and Goyle consume food." This caused another round of snorts and sniggers from her present and past classmates.

She continued as she asked the Headmaster, "Were you by any chance aware Headmaster that we had no actual school textbooks that year for Defence against the dark arts, but in fact his own books full of complete lies and crap?" Before he could reply she added, "And might I ask what did you think we learnt that year Headmaster, besides not how to handle pixies or how to duel? Oh no, we certainly did not learn anything of value that year Headmaster."

She growled venomously, "And naturally I more than painfully learnt up close and unfortunately personally that he did not know any medical spells worth shit. That son of a bitch vanished all of my bones in my arm and hand. Because of that jackass no wit of an idiot I spend an entire night inside of the hospital wing having bones regrown, not mended, regrown damn it!" Harry fumed and clenched her jaw furiously, that even Severus could see she was on the verge of blowing a major gasket.

She spat, "He set up that stupid dueling club, I say stupid because as I have already pointed out and has by far been established by all, he does not know his own ass from his elbow and pranced around the stage like a ruddy peacock in a cape." She shook her head and added dryly, "Ha, Professor Snape showed that narcissist up, which had probably been the highlight until he partnered me up with Malfoy of all people in a duel."

She shot him a cool glance and added, "Malfoy the little tosser conjured a snake, and naturally Lockhart tried to vanish it but only managed to succeed in pissing it off more so then it already had been. Then of course Professor Snape decided to destroy it far too late, something I wish he had thought to do sooner, considering a nasty little secret I did not even know I had at the time end up revealed for all to examine up close and poke and prod at for the rest of the damned school year."

She grumbled irritably as she added, "I still stand by what I said in that hall, I told that snake to leave Justin alone and not attack him. I mean really what the hell reasons would I have to attack him, I for one do not believe in that pureblood supreme bullshit that is practically spoon fed to pureblood Slytherin's from within the womb. Secondly, I am not even a pureblood, or even the heir of Slytherin for that matter. Finally thirdly, I am half blood last I checked thank you very much."

She shook her head and remarked blandly, "No I am not the heir of Slytherin, but I am the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, information which I would greatly appreciate not leaving this room, I will know who I will be coming after if it gets out." She waited for the explosion that she knew was coming, all while thinking she had not planned to reveal that but had no idea what had made her do it. 

Sure enough within moments, the expected reaction came all right. "WHAT, NO WAY BULLSHIT, POTTER!" Everyone except for Harry was stunned that last one had come from Cho Chang of all people. Harry was not surprised she suspected Cedric must have informed Cho exactly whom he was now betrothed to; Harry had been expecting some sort of reaction well before now. So instead eyed her coolly, held up her right hand, and pointed to each ring in turn, as she said, "Gryffindor, Potter, Ravenclaw, and finally Peverell." 

All rings were revealed from under the concealing glamour as she said each name. Then just because she felt pissed at Cho's tone and of course, what she had said, she decided to go against her better nature and made sure to place extra emphasis when she said Ravenclaw for the Chinese witch's benefit.

She revealed coolly, "My mother was the heir Chang, who was exceptionally bright and almost end up placed in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor where she did end up in the end." Cho looked like she had swallowed several lemons and limes." Cho had not seen the engagement ring yet so her reaction was down to jealousy, due to the fact she had seen the appreciative and amused glances Cedric kept giving the other witch when she had been ranting or let loose a crap load of sarcasm and major sass.

Harry was evidently very beautiful more beautiful than Cho and Cho knew it to, the thought made her blood boil, especially since Cedric had not looked at her in such a way since after the second task of the Triwizard tournament when his father had informed him of his betrothal contract. In fact, he never quite looked at her as closely or even as intimately, not even before he had known about his betrothal. Cho still had no idea who the witch was only that the engagement was finally official and that Cho would meet her tonight at the Order meeting.

Suddenly Albus spoke up for the first time and asked in a tone none except for Severus or Minerva had ever heard from him before, "Miss Potter, did you just say Peverell?" Harry eyed him steely and with evident mistrust, and even replied with the same tone, "Yes, it comes from the Potter side of my family, as does Gryffindor too." She wondered silently why the Headmaster would want to know that, most likely something else to try manipulating her with she summarized darkly.

She cleared her throat and said, "Anyhow back to what we were discussing, which was second year. Therefore, I would like to know, I am certain Mrs. Weasley definitely does to, that being why no one bothered to check on Ginny. I mean really, a first year student who had become especially despondent and reclusive. I hardly believe or think missing home and her family was the actual real issue, considering how Ginny had been desperate to attend Hogwarts with her brothers ever since she was old enough to understand what Hogwarts was."

Ginny muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "True." Harry glanced briefly in her direction before looking away quickly, an action, which was not lost on anyone, Cedric in particularly who shot her a knowing and sympathetic glance. It was this glance, which Cho and his father caught, and Cho scowled darkly at Cedric, only to blanch a moment later as she finally got a good look at Harry's left hand. She instantly recognised the ring, how could she seriously not considering how she had wanted to be the one who wore the ring in question from the very first moment she had set eyes on it.

Harry and Cedric had instantly seen where Cho's gaze was resting both inwardly cringed at the explosion they knew was coming. Harry covered her hand, but when she saw the venomous hatred Cho was eyeing her with, she lost it and let rip as she thought furiously, 'What the hell, who does this bitch think she is looking me like that? It is not like I had a choice in the matter, I think Miss Chang needs to be taken down a peg or two and brought down off her damn high horse and be made aware she is not the one to have come off worse in this whole messed up situation'

She barked, "Oh get the hell over yourself Chang! How dare you look at me like that, like this whole damned thing was my fault, of my own doing, when in reality it is far from it?" She fumed and added, "It was arranged, do you know what that means?" She paused once more as Cedric eyed her in alarm, but Harry ignored him, if he was not going to say or do anything to bring the self-absorbed bitch down off her high and all mighty horse then she sure as hell would no problem.

She spat as she added, "Neither he or I have a damn choice and, on top of that you know damn well of the three clauses attached to mine and Cedric's contract after he told you. Oh and sorry to disappoint you none of those clauses more likely than not apply to either Cedric or myself." She added icily, "Besides, this whole screwed up situation as totally screwed over someone else to, but do you ever stop to think of anyone else or how this is going to affect you. What about her, about the one who I had been dating before this whole shit storm of a situation decided to rained down upon our heads?"

Harry glanced in Ginny's direction as she had asked Cho about the witch whom Harry had been dating. Ginny, along with everyone else, except for Cedric, and everyone else who knew of the betrothal eyed her wondering what was going on and what they had missed somehow. Harry growled and lifted her left hand for everyone to see exactly what he or she had managed to miss. 

Harry could not stifled the pained moan when she heard Ginny's even more pained gasp at the sight of the engagement ring in all of its beautiful and incriminating glory. Harry said in a pleading tone, "Oh Gin, I am so sorry, I swear I did not want you to have to discover this so abruptly and with everyone here, but all I do is worry and think about how this will affect me Chang just had to go and take it all right out of my hands."

Cho snarled out in bitter fury, "It's not fair, why you?" Harry snarled back, "I did not know up until nearly twenty hours previously, and discovered it by the means of a damned letter of all ways, which is another bloody issue I have a bone or two to pick over." Sirius and Remus cringed, as did Cedric and Amos at the not so subtle reminder that Harry was still more than a tad pissed over the whole ordeal and how she had come by the information.

Cedric decided quickly to back Harry up before she and Cho came to blows, he was more than a tad mortified at Cho's reaction to Harry. Cho understandably was upset, yet was going too far in her accusations making out as if he and Harry had deliberately gone out of their way to keep her in the dark or to make her look like a fool. The way she was snarling about it not being fair you would honestly think that they solely planned to be an inconvenience to her. Cedric unfortunately could not help but notice how Cho's reaction was just a tad too self-absorbed then Cedric was accustomed to seeing from his friend.

He realised suddenly feeling very embarrassed on Cho's behalf that Harry was right. Cho was not thinking of how this was affecting him and Harry, or sadly how it would affect poor Ginny Weasley once she became aware of the situation. In the end, Cho's current behaviour was far too much for his tastes or for him to stay silent and continue to allow the argument to go on any further in the current direction it was. He knew if it was not stopped and quickly someone was either going to come to blows or say something in the heat of the moment that could never be taken back.

He sighed and interrupted whatever abuse Cho would have thrown at his fiancée next and said, "It's not her fault Cho, it really is not, any more so than it is mine either. Our parents entered us into a betrothal contract to the other ever since she was three months of age and I was almost three. It happened before either of us went to Hogwarts, even before I knew you and we met for the first time Cho and we became friends."

He added, "My father did not even tell me until after the second task when he saw how close we were becoming, not yet dating, but definitely more than friends. Then of course, he saw how you were the one who I rescued from the bottom of the Black lake, that you were the one I would miss the most. He knew then it was time to tell me everything before something bad could happen." 

He continued after glancing at his father briefly before concluding, "He immediately warned me off becoming romantically involved not just with you but with anyone period. He knew nothing could come of it, or be allowed to happen, and urged me to remain your friend but to also distance myself and keep my feelings platonic towards you. I managed to do that on my end, but sadly you did not on yours."

Cho glowered at Amos in betrayed fury thinking the older Diggory had thought more of her then to stop his son from being with her. Amos reprimanded her sternly, yet with surprising compassion, none except his son or his late wife had ever seen him capable. "Now Cho, do not look at me like that, I was within every right to warn my boy from getting involved in a romantic relationship, not just with you but with any other period." 

He added, "I had not only my boys interest at heart, but believe it or not yours to. Imagine how hurt and betrayed you would have been if I had allowed you and Cedric to date and possibly fall in love, only to later on inform you that he was never meant for you but for another since he was three years of age. It would have been mindlessly cruel and immoral to have does such a thing."

Harry exclaimed irritably, "Ha! Do you see Sirius, Remus and even you to Mr. Weasley how this complete upset and ill feelings could have been avoid if you had been clear and up front with Ginny and I from the get go and stopped us from entering a relationship with each other as Mr. Diggory had his son with Cho. You can evidently see how much better off he is for it; clearly he was not left in the bloody dark ignorant of what was to happen." 

She added, "And yeah Cho is understandably pissed off at the turn of events, but she had the option of coming here tonight aware of the betrothal contract even if she was not aware of me and that it was me who Cedric will marry. Ginny on the other hand did not know anything, meaning Cho had an advantage Ginny did not."

Mr. Weasley flushed in embarrassment and said, "Harry I and Molly knew about you being a female, but were sworn to secrecy by Albus who said you were not ready to know yet and that you had enough pressure with your fame and he who must not be named." He continued, "As for us being related, Albus also asked me to hold off on telling you that for the same reasons as not telling you about the glamour. I did not even tell Molly and my children, worried they would be disappointed and start demanding we removed you from the Dursleys and brought you to the Burrow, but Albus insisted you were to stay there for your own safety."

He paused and frowned before he added, "In regards to your betrothal I honestly had no idea, no one bothered to inform me that you were promised to another or else I would have stopped any relationship between yourself and my daughter." He added, "I let you and Ginny date because I figured if Ginny loved you enough perhaps she would not mind if you were female. I just never countered on her strictly liking wizards as she does.” 

He concluded sounding genuinely at a loss, “And of course I had no idea when you changed back you would be as inclined towards them as well, no one could have known of your sexuality when you changed back, not even that the charm part of the glamour would be powerful enough to influence your sexuality."

Harry positively glowered mutinously at Albus, wondering whether there was any actual end to the Headmaster's manipulations in her life, was there any part of her life after that Halloween night he had not tampered with to suit his own interests? Albus on the other hand cleared his throat, while shooting Arthur a cool glance for implicating him even further and digging the rapidly growing hole of mistrust and ill will Harry felt towards him even deeper than it already was, not realising that he had done a spectacular job on his own without any help or influence from Arthur Weasley.

Ginny was in tears as she suddenly asked icily, "And just when Harry Potter were you planning on telling me if Chang had not got her pearly whites all in a knot?" Harry's jaw clenched as she asked, "Can we not do this here, I originally wanted to take you to one side so we could talk in private, but no, all my plans of revealing the situation to you went completely out of the window when I arrived here and discovered my own unwanted welcome party."

Ginny shook her head stubbornly, not wanting to make anything easy for Harry at this point, even through deep down she knew Harry had been in the dark as much as she had, more so in fact after all it was her life. Ginny was hurting and Harry was the nearest and main source to take her pain out on. She said coldly, "No, let's do it here, the time for privacy has passed already." She added just as coldly relentless as she asked, "Besides, why are you even a witch?"

Harry clenched her jaw in fury at how stubborn and unreasonable Ginny was acting, yes she understood and sympathised with the fact the other witch was heartbroken and felt undoubtedly betrayed, but forcing Harry to have this conversation in front of everyone was taking it too far. 

Therefore, Harry closed her eyes before she explained the glamour what it did and why her parents had seen fit to place her under its influence for as long as they had. Harry hoped it would be enough to ease Ginny off her evident warpath if she realised just how in the dark Harry had been up until that day.

However, apparently not, seeing as what Ginny asked next sparked a feeling of true betrayal in Harry, seeing as the red head was supposed to love her, but would willingly subject her to the question she just had. "Can you change back, take the potion and reset the charm so the transformation into a wizard would be permanent?" she demanded. 

That sense of betrayal sparked into hot boiling rage, especially when she noted how everyone who knew the answer already gasped in horrified disbelief that younger witch could ask such a thing, while those who did not looked on in evident interest and wondered about what Ginny had demanded of the other witch.

Harry's expression, which was caught between horror, disbelief, and worst of all betrayal and pure seething rage, alerted not only Ginny, but everyone else to the fact Harry was truly about to lose it and badly at that. Harry spat, "I cannot believe you just asked that of me, for Merlin's sake, of all the damned nerve, how could you, you selfish little girl?" She hissed as she asked, "Do you have even the remotest idea of what you just demanded I do to myself, and for what, so your life can be all nice and fucking cushy?"

She slammed her hands loudly down up on the table and snarled in pure fury as she added, "If I did that, I would be condemning myself to a life that consisted of a constant lie. I'd know this time that I was in the wrong body, masquerading as something I am not nor ever could be, not truly, no matter how that Merlin forsaken glamour would influence me otherwise. Do you love me so very little that you would willingly condemn me to a lifetime inside of the wrong body, a lifetime of misery?"

She continued to rant, "Let me be the first to tell you Ginevra Molly Weasley, I will not give it up, I will not give up the feeling of security and the sense of knowing I am finally in the right body, who I am supposed to be. I am comfortable in my own skin for the first time in sixteen years." She paused breathing heavily as she added, "Until I changed back I lived for sixteen years feeling uncomfortable and incomplete inside of my own skin, knowing something was off yet not knowing what that was. A sense of wrongness that not even that cursed glamour could have concealed from me."

She paused once more before turning to Arthur and Molly and said apologetically, "Terribly sorry to ask and subject you and everyone to what I am about to, but your daughter is insisting, all but demanding I do it, regardless that I would have preferred to have done this in a more private setting. But she has gone too far with asking what she just has of me, but hey here goes, you and everyone else can be sure to thank her for this once I am finished."

Cedric looked alarmed and said, "No, do not do it Harry, whatever you are about to say and do, don't." Harry shook her head stubbornly and spat, "Hell no, you know full well what she just asked of me, full well, so no she needs to hear this no matter how ugly what I am about to say and do is.” Her voice cracked in fury and pure emotional pain,” Cedric it's not fair, how dare she think to even ask that of me, that she even has the Merlin damned honest right?!" 

Everyone could see the tears of fury and pain in her bright green eyes, which made Cedric sigh and lower his head in pained defeat, knowing he could not stop her, and a large part of him suddenly did not want to anymore either. What Ginny had asked even said due to heartbreak was just not right and she had no business asking.

No one put up anymore protest so she stood and leaned over the table in Ginny's direction and stared so intensely at her that the red haired witch shifted uncomfortably under her less than loving and forgiving gaze. Her green killing curse coloured eyes were unnerving and beyond intense even when behind a layer of glass and frames. 

She asked coolly, "Have you ever felt that way, ever felt like you did not entirely belong inside of your own skin, but never mentioned it out of honest fear that you would be judged badly and called a disgusting freak of nature by those who are supposed to be your family?" She waved Ginny off when the red head opened her mouth to speak. Harry said, "No, before you say it, your first year at Hogwarts does not even count in this situation. Even the most stable and self-assured of people would have felt violated in their own skin if they had endured those disturbing things Tom Riddle did and put you through that year." 

She paused, shook her head as she added, "No, I mean throughout any other time in your life growing up before your first year for example?" Ginny scowled at the other witch and spat, "No! I have not, but what has that got to do with you changing back?" Harry replied icily, "Oh believe me it has absolutely everything to do with it." 

She added, "I could change back sure, but this time around I would know the difference, know what that feeling of wrongness was and meant. And I can assure you if I for some reason or other have to live my entire life as a lie, an all out mockery and farce, then it sure as hell will not be you with you Ginny, not after what you just asked me to do without a care as to how it would affect me. I love you do not doubt that, but right now I also dislike you and am disappointed in you immensely."

She concluded, "Now I do not wish to be overly blunt when I say and it comes to the fact I am no longer attracted to you, even through my anger and disappointment and my head are practically screaming that I do. My heart and everything single last shred of tact and common sense, compassion, paired with our past relationship and all of the memories we have made over the last year makes me think hell no and to not go there regardless of what you just thoughtlessly asked of me."

Ginny spat venomously as she tried to conceal the guilt she felt from Harry's words and said, "Just tell me already!" Harry raised a brow at the venomous tone, before she narrowed her eyes and spat back coldly, "Oh you want me to tell you in front of everyone how I do not feel a damned lick of sexual or romantic attraction for you anymore." She all but screeched as she added, "That outside of Cedric when I think of whom I would not mind a good ole rough and tumble beneath the sheets with its not you on my mind for even a single damned millisecond?" She breathed in and then out deeply, evident to all that she was purely seething when she next snapped, "I hate that you have managed to reduce to me to this cruel and cold bitch, but you asked for it, more than asked, so here it is." 

She paused before she turned her gaze to Fleur and Angelina and said, "What I am about to say, please know that I would never ever do this to either one of you, not only because you are my friends but because you know what all three of them are to me." She paused before she said, "I am about to make an example, an example that is very ugly, I do not want to do it, but Ginny has forced me to." Fleur and Angelina nodded even as they exchanged a puzzled glance wondering what she was about to say, yet knowing it would not be pleasant for Ginny if the fact Harry described it as very ugly. 

Harry turned back to face Ginny and said, "I see your brothers, Fred, George and even Bill." She paused as most gasped at hearing her say that before she added, "I think if I was not engaged to Cedric and willing to make a go of whatever we can possibly have in the future, then I would be mourning the fact Fred is crazy about Hermione."

She paused to eye Fred as she added, "Even if he is an idiot who will not grow a pair and tell Hermione he likes her as more than just his little brother's know it all bookworm friend." She paused and then said firmly, "Admit to it before it is too late Fred, both you and I know that Hermione is quite the catch. You could not do any better than her in the sense she would be perfect for you and would keep you in check, while you would bring sense of fun and excitement that would not be liable to get her killed on a yearly basis or a trip to the hospital wing." She concluded, "Tell her before someone else sees her for whom she is and snaps her up, just like Viktor Krum wanted to during the tournament."

Fred and Hermione flushed brightly and stared at Harry in amazed disbelief, while unable to look the other in the eye. Hermione felt a spark of hope especially when she realised Fred had not denied and laughed off what Harry had said. She looked up at Fred unknowingly at the same time he chanced looking up at her to. Hermione felt struck speechless at the look of vulnerable hope and wonder on his handsome face and in his lovely blue eyes as he eyed her wonderingly.

Fred and Hermione snapped out of their shared glance when they heard Harry add, "George, now there has got to be something said for identical twins, ginger ones at that." A few around the table choked back laughter, the twins in question, and surprisingly Angelina was one to. Harry added smirking, "If George was not crazy head over heels in love with Angie then I'd make a play for him myself."

She smirked even wider as she continued, " I mean Fred and George are gorgeous, and it makes me wonder just how many witches or wizards at Hogwarts had crushed on one or even both of them at the same time.” She paused to wiggle her eyebrows playfully as she continued, “Then of course those who have less than innocent identical twin fantasy had to have wondered what would it be like to get up close and personal with them at the same time." She concluded, "Such a pity really, that their egos are already overblown, they really do not need any more inflating."

Angelina let out a loud peal of laughter and nodded in agreement, which caused the twins in question to let out loud snorts and eye Harry with playful mocking leers, which in turn caused their mother and sister to splutter in mortified disbelief. Molly Weasley was mortified while Ginny felt as if she had been punched in the gut, yet knew she only had herself to blame for asking Harry what she had.

Sirius and Severus let out loud snorts, while Hermione yelped, "Harry Potter!" Harry did not bat a mere eyelid and asked Hermione innocently, "Yes Hermione, can I help you?" Hermione flustered and let out an annoyed groan and face palmed, which in turn had Fred smirking widely and Harry shrugging as if to say, 'Hmm, what's her problem?' Cedric chuckled and thought, 'Oh Harry, you bad girl, you know exactly what you are saying and doing, you cannot play the innocent in this situation'

Harry cleared her throat and decided to add, "As for Bill, there truly has got to be something said for a guy with a earring and long red hair, even that scar, which instead of being off putting actually gives him a dangerous air along with a crap load of character." She snorted and continued, "I mean really, sure I have switched sexes, yet that does not mean I am suddenly blind and suffering from a lack of any good taste, nor would I turn down a red head, after all I am still a Potter." She shrugged, smirking as she glanced in Cedric's direction and added, "But I guess Cedric will just have to do." Cedric snorted and rolled his eyes at her comment, but took no offence at what obviously said in teasing jest.

Harry then looked to Bill and then Fleur as she told them, "I would never make a move on Bill because I do not feel like having to deal with a pissed off quarter Veela getting in my face for trying to steal away her mate and husband to be." Both Bill and Fleur snorted, or giggled in Fleur's case. 

They listened and nodded as Harry continued, "Finally I respect Cedric far too much to be unfaithful and fickle before we have even been engaged for less than twenty four hours. Regardless we did not choose to be betrothed of our own accord, it is no excuse and does not make it right to mess around behind the others back or at all period."

Ginny suddenly growled having had enough of Harry's new brand of telling it as it is, and asked, "So you are no longer attracted to me, but would sooner screw by brothers instead?" Harry replied, "I warned you it would be ugly but no less truthful and at this point you deserve nothing but the truth from me. You have been kept in the dark about so much, so I feel it only right I do not tell you any lies or half truths."

She added sadly, her stance softening somewhat considering what she was about to say next. "Do yourself a favour, you plan on losing your virginity, then you need to find someone who has the correct body parts to get the job done, as obviously I no longer have or will ever again, or actually want them for that matter." She simply nodded and added at Ginny's shocked and mortified expression, "Yeah Ginny, I know about that."

She shook her head and said firmly, yet with compassion, "Find someone who you can trust and experience your first time, who will not take advantage of you. Without trust on both sides, the act means nothing, and once done you cannot take it back, you cannot experience your first time over again, once it is gone, it's gone. You deserve to have it be special something worth remembering. Do not go and lose your virginity just for the sake of losing it you will only regret not waiting if you do."

She concluded, "I never wanted to hurt you, whether you chose to believe and accept that as the truth is up to you. However, know this; I still love you even if I am not in love with you anymore. I am so sorry, but I cannot force myself to feel what I do not, nor can I any longer be what I was and what you need me to be. It is not worth trying when it would be only a lie, you deserve more and better than living a lie, settling for anything that is less than real."

Everyone noticed how both witches were in tears. Ginny asked tearfully, "What the hell do you expect me to do now?" Harry replied in a thick tone and said, "You take as long as you need to heal emotionally if you need to. Then you move on, maybe Nev, I mean really Ginny there was a reason he asked you to the Yule ball. I had been oblivious to your feelings for me back then, but I had not Nev's for you. I know he had been crushed when you and I started dating, and Dean was not the only one who was more than a tad pissed to witness that first kiss of ours."

Harry sat down again, closed her eyes and added, "There is one more reason we would never work Ginny, and why I would never make a play for your brothers whether they were or weren't in relationships already." Ginny asked, "Such as?" Harry turned to Arthur and Mrs. Weasley and said, "I am asking you to forgive me again for what I am about to say, even if twice is asking for a lot in one night, but it goes towards making a very valid point that is bothering me more than you can imagine."

She added at their nods and went on, "I will not mention any names, but I was told by a reliable source that they accidentally overheard Ginny telling Hermione that she planned to ask me to take our relationship to the next level. In short if I had not changed back and remained unaware of our relation, I assure you I would have more likely than not slept with your daughter. I have to say that does not fill me with warm and fuzzy feelings considering I have changed back and do not see witches or your daughter like that anymore. Plus, now I am very much aware of what else she is to me."

Ginny hissed evidently insulted, "Why would have sleeping with me been a bad thing?" Harry moaned out aloud and brought her head down to rest on the table and muttered loud enough to be heard, "Merlin, could someone please direct or lead me to the nearest available solid object or wall as I wish to bang my head against it." Ginny fumed at hearing this, especially when she heard the twins and Ron's poor attempt at trying to stifle their sniggering behind the palms of their hands.

Harry lifted her head and said very slowly, "What is so hard to understand here, Ginny, I mean it is plain and simple as the nose on Filch’s face, at least to me? I do not like the thought or even the concept of sleeping with relatives, no matter how little blood we may or may not share, what is so hard to understand here?" She grumbled irritably as she added, "Forgive me if I fail to share the same values as you, I for one am not a pureblood, and secondly, I was not raised with those values or even in the wizarding world for that matter."

Harry sighed and asked Mr. Weasley, "You said your reasons for not discouraging us from dating, but I do not know how most purebloods go about this, whether they make a regular habit of dating or even going as far as to marry their relatives, but that is not how I work. I do not care how possibly diluted that blood might be right at this point, but she and I still share blood no matter how little."

Ginny frowned as she asked, "What are you going on about, we do not share blood Harry?" Harry let out a tired and weary sigh as she asked, "How do want do this Mr. Weasley?" Arthur sighed and replied, "Please call me Arthur Harry, especially under the circumstances, and if you do not mind I would prefer to tell them." 

Harry replied nodding, "Sure go ahead, but I repeat, second generation is nowhere near distant enough for my tastes or peace of mind, not even close. It would have ended the same way even if I had not changed back or been under the glamour. In my opinion, blood is blood Arthur, and there is just a tad too much shared here, distant or not. I do not feel comfortable or right with dating her knowing that, whether I am a witch or wizard honestly makes no difference to me."

Arthur grimaced and nodded before clearing his throat and facing his wife and children. He began, "Do you any of you remember your grandma Weasley ever mentioning her maiden name, and who her family were before she married your grandpa?" At his children's puzzled glances he continued, "Well then I guess I will tell you, her maiden name had been Potter. She had an older brother Harrison Charlus who was killed in the first war ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’ caused."

He paused once more when he saw how his children and even his wife's eyes widened as they started to realise what he was getting at. Still he added, "Harrison Potter married a Rosalie Sladden and had a son who they named James Charlus Potter, who met and married a muggle born witch by the name of Lily Evans, and they in turn had a daughter who they named Harriet James Potter." He nodded when he saw the realisation hit his entire family, as their gaze quickly switched from him to Harry and back again.

He nodded and smiled widely and concluded, confirming what he knew his family had already figured out. "My Mother was the aunt of James Potter, in turn making her Harry's great aunt, and Harry is the only living Potter relative she has left alive at this point.” He concluded after a brief pause and said, “While James and I on the other hand were first generation cousins, but due to the generation gap separating us makes Harry and I cousins who are once removed, and she and you lot second cousins. Your mother is her cousin in law through me and marriage."

There was a lingering silence for a moment, before all at once there was a heavy stream of questions aimed at both Harry and Arthur. Harry and Arthur exchanged a grimace before Harry held up her hand and said, "Whoa cool it, I know it is shocking and unexpected, but hell, be glad you actually got to learn about it from your father." 

She snorted at their questioning looks and told them, "I on the other hand did not have the same luxury of being told by a parent or guardian, oh no try more like a Goblin." The Weasleys winced in sympathy, knowing if it had been any of them then it would not have gone down well at all, more like a riot.

Harry added and asked, "Look can we discuss this perhaps later when it is us, the Diggory's, Hermione, Tonks, Sirius and Remus, and of course Angie and Fleur to?" Arthur nodded and said, "Harry is right, this should be kept within the family, which now includes the Diggory's, who will be related to us through Harry when she and Cedric marry. Then of course, there is the fact Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Tonks are Harry's family, which by extension now makes them ours too. And finally Fleur is to marry our Bill and George is with Angelina, they are family."

Molly looked shaken up, wondering why her husband had never mentioned this at least of all to her his wife. She asked him, "Is this what you meant when you said I would regret it and that it would be a disaster if Harry refused contract with me after tonight?" Arthur nodded and replied, "Yes Molly love, she is our family by blood on my mother's side of the family, she has Potter blood which means in some measure so do I and our children."

Molly sighed and asked in a less hostile tone then she had after Harry's first comment against Albus. "What do you have against the Headmaster besides all you have mentioned so far, surely there is more if your reaction is so strong, so volatile?" She shook her head and added in honest worry, "I have never seen you react like this before, so cold, dark, bitter, enraged and sarcastic, to be honest it is very troubling and distressing for me to witness."

It was now Harry's turn to sigh as she replied, "If you want you can come with me into a private room and I will tell you exactly what your son, Hermione and I have gotten up to over the last six years. All the things in which the Headmaster has no doubt conveniently forgotten to tell you." She added firmly, but her tone like Mrs. Weasley was less harsh and hostile then earlier on. "My issues with the Headmaster are perfectly within reason, more than not unfounded. I swear to you I have perfectly good cause to feel how I currently do, regardless of whatever spin he tries to put on it to make it seem as if there was no other option."

She concluded, "I mean really even Professor Snape said he knew I was not being arrogant or insolent, and that is coming from a man who cannot stand me. That in my opinion is saying an awful lot in regards to the situation. So if he can say that to me, then please Mrs. Weasley think about it, think about what I could possibly have to gain from attacking the Headmaster without any true reason or cause."

Molly suddenly stood from where she had sat, and said, "Very well, lead me wherever you have in mind for the meeting." She immediately added at Harry's nod, "And of course I want Arthur there, he should be there and has just as much right as I do to hear whatever you are going to say." Harry also stood from her seat around the table and said, "Of course, he is Ron's father and my cousin, so naturally he needs to know as much as you do."

Just as Harry was about to ask Sirius to let her use his office, was when Albus spoke up looking uncommonly flustered and said, "I must protest, I hardly feel this is necessary." Harry snorted and replied blandly, "Yeah you wouldn't, like that is anything news worthy, and besides I was not asking for your permission or your opinion either for that matter." Harry raised a brow when Mrs. Weasley commented, "If what Harry says is untrue then what have you to worry about, Albus?" She added firmly, "I realise now that Harry is entitled to her opinion just as much as Arthur and I are entitled to hear whatever she has to tell us."

Harry decided to really twist the wickedly razor sharp pointed dagger in the Headmaster's manipulative back and suggested almost gleefully, "In fact I am even willing to go as far as to spill my guts all under the influence of Veritaserum, hmm just imagine Headmaster what could possibly leave my mouth under the influence of a truth serum?" Albus looked liked he had swallowed something sour or smelt something decidedly unpleasant as he protested again, "Now really I hardly feel that such drastic measures are needed."

Harry smirked deviously as she noticed how the old bastard was starting to lose his normally calm and collected composure. She was especially pleased when Molly narrowed her eyes all of a sudden as she asked almost sounding suspicious, "Oh Albus, you would not happen to be worried about what Harry might possibly reveal are you, after all she would be completely rendered unable to lie at all?" Harry swore smugly that the Headmaster what about to develop some sort of stressed tick in his jaw, which only seemed to be escalating when Arthur added, "We will need Veritaserum."

He turned to Severus who opened his mouth to answer, but Harry shook her head and said, "No need, this is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, so how much do you want to wager there is bound to be some around here somewhere?" Harry did not want to involve or implicate the Potions Master with the Headmaster, knowing as the Orders spy it was he who had to report to and deal with the Headmaster on a regular basis and Harry had no desire to cause the man unneeded complications.

Sirius inwardly smirked knowing exactly what Harry was doing, and the reason for it to, which was just fine with him after what he had learnt that night. He had more than a strong nagging inkling what Harry had said so far was not even scratching the surface of the proverbial iceberg. He decided to lend his goddaughter a hand it being the very least he could do at this point. "We have some in the cupboard in my office, it's yours Harry if you want it."

Albus looked at him sharply and opened his mouth to insist it was not necessary, but one glance from and what Sirius said next stopped the Headmaster dead. What he said next was the start of his Order members turning somewhat mutinous. "My loyalty was to James and Lily Potter, and their deaths have not changed or weakened that loyalty one bit even after sixteen years and an unwarranted twelve year stint in Azkaban."

He added firmly, "That loyalty has now extended to my goddaughter Harry, my loyalty was sealed the moment she took her first breath as a newborn Albus, and even twelve years in Azkaban has not made that loyalty any less, but managed to increase it in fact. Trust me it was being aware that she was alive, as well as the fact I knew I was innocent that prevented me from allowing the Dementors to destroy me and my sanity from snapping."

He continued coldly, "My loyalty in regards to you wavered the moment you allowed me to be sent to that Merlin forsaken Dementor infested hellhole without a fair trial and searched for the Dark Mark. You knew I was not the secret keeper considering it was you who cast the Fidelius charm around Godrics Hollow. This means you could have vouched for me, yet you did not. That goes an awful long way into making me wonder whether you were getting me out of the way so I would be unable to interfere in whatever it is you have planned for my goddaughter."

He concluded even more coldly, "Whatever remaining loyalty just faltered even further and is on the verge of completely crumbling now that I am exactly aware of just how much against James and Lily's last wishes you have gone against when you sent their daughter to that fucking horse bitch of a Sister of Lily's. And as my goddaughter has already pointed out just how much more have you just plain well discarded in regards to her well-being."

Remus added with eyes narrowed and his tone suspicious, "Yes I have to wonder about that also Headmaster. The only reason I have stuck by you so far was that you allowed me to attend Hogwarts and had the Whomping Willow planted so I had somewhere to go during the time of the full moon. However, I am no longer that Hogwarts student who had solely relied on your generosity. This in turn means my true loyalty is to my wife, to James and Lily regardless of them no longer being here, and to Sirius. Naturally Harry my honoree goddaughter has my loyalty, as Sirius already said, it was sealed the moment Harry drew her first breath as a newborn."

He concluded, "I am only still in the Order because I want this war over and done with and if that means I have to take orders from you in order to do it then so be it. However, know this, as long as I have my Wolvesbane I will continue to follow her to the ends of the earth and back again no questions asked or needed. Finally, at this point and especially after what I have heard and learnt so far this evening means I am more interested in her well-being then keeping you happy Albus."

Ginny unexpectedly stunned everyone, Harry included, when she went next and said, "I am going to follow Harry regardless of our current issues, and I will dedicate myself to her cause until the end." She concluded unwaveringly, "The truth is Professor Dumbledore that she saved my life down in that chamber, her and not you. She risked herself in the process, which I will never be able to repay her. My loyalty is to my family, which in turn includes the new cousin I am only just learning I now have."

Fred was next, "Harry gave us her half of the Triwizard winnings, and she did not have to do that yet she did without being asked." George added, "She is our little sister as Ginny and Hermione is, well Hermione at least on my end that is" he smirked at Fred as he added that last part, making the twin in question shoot him a scowl of warning. Both twins added together, "She is our cousin, and blood is thicker than water ever could be Albus, she has our loyalty no questions asked."

Hermione looked troubled as she said, "Normally I do not like to choose sides nor go against authority figures, but Harry at the end of the day when all has been said and done it was you, Sirius and the Weasleys who were there for me when my parents were killed by Death Eaters last year. It was Sirius who took me in and legally blood adopted me, making us related through magic and blood, and gave me his last name, which is why my loyalty is to him." 

She added, "I love you like a sister and you are my best friend, and have always been there for me when I needed you from the moment we became friends, you and Ron even helped prevent me from getting killed by a fully grown mountain troll before we were even friends. My loyalty will always be to you Harry, and believe me when I say I will follow you to hell and back again no questions ever asked."

Hermione and Harry had tears in their eyes and Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably as he went next and closed his eyes. "Oh please give me a break, like you even have to ask or be told that you have my loyalty especially after you saved both my sister and my father. Besides witch or wizard, which still freaks me out by the way, but you know me it will not stop me from being there for you, and I will sooner or later get used to it." 

He added, "You are my sister just as much as Ginny and Hermione, and you are also my cousin, by the way that is bloody cool." Harry smirked and nodded as Ron concluded, "But yeah what Fred and George said, blood is always thicker than water and that's the honest truth of it."

Bill smiled gently at Harry and added in his own two cents and said, "I cannot speak for anyone else, but mine and I more than fairly certain Fleur's loyalty is to you Harry. When it comes down to it, who will I chose and side with, my former Headmaster or my little sister and cousin? The question asked as three of my brothers have already pointed out, blood or water. No contest at all there, no matter how close or distant that bloody might be is still blood."

Fleur nodded in absolute agreement with her mate and fiancé and said, "We may not be blood related but I gave you my promise and swore on my magic and honour as a witch earlier on today and that still stands Harry.” She shook her head said firmly, “It is not a hard decision to make as I have already told you twice today alone, you saved my little sister in that lake and that means more than I can possible express.” She concluded, “I am certain my family would pledge their loyalty to you, you saved one of our own meaning you are set assured loyalty and protection from the Delacours if you ever require it." Harry was stunned at hearing that, and merely nodded silently, lost for words.

Angelina was next and was smirking as she said, "Harry I also promised and swore on my magic and honour as a witch today, and that within the last few hours has not changed." She added, "My loyalty is to George whose loyalty is to you. Plus you have done so much for me without realising just how, so I think you can understand when I say it really is as plain and simple as that."

Tonks shook her head and said, "You even had the same promise from me and Madame Malkin." Cedric asked incredulously, "Madame Malkin?" He added shaking his head in disbelief as he said, "Merlin Harry you went there to be measured for the girl's school uniform and left with four witches swearing on their magic and honour as witches. Oh Harry, that would only ever happen to you, seriously." 

Harry scowled at him, muttering less than flatteringly underneath her breath, which caused more than a few chuckles and sniggers. Cedric smirked and asked teasingly, "Hmm what was that you were saying again Harry, that's the second time today, you really should speak up it's enough to give a wizard the wrong idea." Harry's scowled deepened as she growled warningly, "Diggory might I point out that you are asking for it, asking for something highly unpleasant to come your way." This caused more chuckles and sniggers, especially when the wizard in question merely smirked as if daring her to do her worst.

Tonks finally finished after chuckling and said, "Remus is my husband and Sirius my cousin, my loyalty is to them and to you, that you can rest assured of Harry." After hearing this from his cousin Sirius looked more than a tad smug as he said, "I am pretty damn certain that Neville Longbottom will be on your side, regardless whether his mother had been your godmother or not."

He added smirking widely and said, "I could even get Amelia as well, all I would need would be a pensive full of memories of tonight and every other key moments, including the meeting in my office with Molly and Arthur. That paired with little Veritaserum to back you up Harry, no problem whatsoever." He added more sombrely, "She wants the war over and done with for the same reasons you do, she especially wants to see her niece Susan live to give her great nephews and nieces."

Albus was not quite able properly to conceal just how livid he was starting to become. How dare they turn mutinous one by one, he was Albus Dumbledore for Merlin sake he deserved and demanded respect and loyalty. How dare they follow some little girl over him, do they not realise everything he did was for the greater good and what was happening here was the tantrums of a child? Well he would nip this in the bud before this ridiculous display could escalate even further, the key was to find the most effective opportunity and put into play, yes that would do it, that would work perfectly.

Charlie was next and shrugged as he said, "I do not know you that well Harry, but at the end of the day you are my cousin, that is a value that means something to me. On top of that, there is the fact in the end it is going to be you who will have to face and take down you know who, I promise I will help you towards that task as best as I am able, you have my word on that."

Cedric looked at Harry and said, "It is not a choice that I need to spend time over making or deciding where my loyalties lie. You are my fiancée, whether by choice or not, and of course you will be my wife and the mother to any children we have." He added firmly, "Yet even without all of that in play I would still have placed my loyalty with you, after all when someone saves your life whether your loyalty is to them is not an impossible decision to come by, and you Harry saved my life in that graveyard."

Amos looked more than slightly uncomfortable knowing what he was about to say would be considered a major betrayal to the Headmaster but it honestly could not be helped. He said, "Sorry for this Albus, but you have to take into consideration she will be my daughter in-law and the mother to my grandchildren, that's family, and family is all we really have and can hold onto during a time of war and such peril and uncertainty." 

He added firmly, "She saved my previous boys life, all I have left of my wife. I will place my ties where I honestly believe there's a chance of he who must not be named being taken care of. You Albus seemed to have lost track and the reason this Order exists in the first place since the second war and you heard that blasted good for nothing prophecy, of which I still have not heard, but know it is about Harry and he who must not be named." He concluded, "I am sorry again Albus, but I go wherever my son goes and chooses and that is with Harry Potter."

Albus was seething, but was trying to hide it as best as he was able, he point blank refused to give that child the satisfaction of seeing him lose his composure even in the smallest minute amount. He noticed that Cho Chang had not said anything yet, it was the perfect opportunity and he pounced on it. He knew the fool girl would follow his lead, so blinded by bitter jealousy and hatred, due to unrequited love. He would play on this and take full advantage of this fact to suit his needs.

"What of you Miss Chang?" he asked his facade of grandfatherly concern in full effect. What he said next did him no favours, he was so incensed over what had occurred so far that night, that he went too far and let his light and golden grandfatherly facade show cracks. "Who will you follow, me your former Headmaster and the man who will see to it that you and your family are protected when the time comes." 

He paused and it was here he really made a vital mistake, "Or will you side with the girl witch who has stolen your love, who will marry him and not you. What will it be Miss Chang, your security guaranteed for you and your family, or side with the one who is to marry and has the loyalty of the one who you love?" He finished and thought in satisfaction, 'Let's see how you handle this Miss Potter'

There was a stunned and horrified silence; even Severus could not hide his honest shocked disbelief this time. 'Oh Albus good grief, you bloody fool, you just went and played into her hands, have proven what she has said against you to be correct, and have gave her words a enough weight and rope to hang yourself with, good luck fixing and getting out of this one Albus' 

That silence was soon broken by exclaims of disbelief and outrage, particularly Molly and Minerva who yelled in outraged anger, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" Harry let out a loud bark of incredulous laughter and drawled mockingly, a silky undertone that reminded many, the man in question included, of Severus Snape, "Oh dear me Headmaster what have you done, your golden grandfatherly facade is showing a mighty load of cracks there."

She turned to Molly and asked incredulously, "Do you see now Mrs. Weasley; he let his anger get the better of him, and showed his true bastard manipulative side." She sneered as she added, "He's just manipulated and took advantage of her want for her parent's safety, on top of her understandable hatred for me, why, because I am the one whose wears the ring and will marry the man she loves, most likely the love of her young life. The Headmaster has played on that, and she unfortunately I am willing to wager will walk right into his manipulative trap."

Harry narrowed her eyes as she turned her gaze to Cho, she said firmly, but with a noticeable hint of genuine compassion, noticeable to even Cho, who was far too gone in her bitter anger and jealousy, as she would unfortunately prove in only few moments. "I do not want to force or ask you to make a decision, but if there is to be a decision made then make and choose it wisely. I can offer you all he is; in fact, I have several properties all over the world. I have a highly capable Curse Breaker for a cousin, who should have no problem setting up wards no matter how powerful or complex around a property of your choice to use as a safe house for family and yourself if I ask him to."

She concluded, "Are you going to take an offer from a man who is manipulating you , who has played on your understandable anger and insecurities, will you allow your personal issues and jealousy to rule over your decision to do right from wrong. However, as I have already pointed out, I will not make or ask you to choose between the Headmaster and myself. Unlike him, I do not need to manipulate and play with those around me as if they were puppets on strings dancing to a tune, or pawns on a chessboard to be discarded and destroyed at will in order get what I want and need."

Albus felt fury sudden light up brightly inside of him, while Severus had no idea that Potter could be so cold and cunning; she was showing Albus up majorly. Cho on the other hand looked torn, as she looked from Harry to the Headmaster then back again. Albus' grandfatherly facade of concern was out in full manipulative force, while Harry's expression was blank entirely unreadable to Cho. 

Her gaze landed next on Cedric, who shook his head silently, his disappointment that she was even contemplating choosing after what Harry had just said evident on his face, this caused a sharp stab of pain in her chest at the sight of it aimed at her from the man she loves. Cedric had never given her such a look before, fact he was now was enough truly to cause more than a small stab of hurt.

Then finally turned her gaze to land on the beautiful ring that encircled the other witch’s, pale, long, slim and delicate finger with an effortlessly and flawless gracefulness. She wanted that ring to encircle her finger and wanted the name Diggory as desperately as she wanted the man who bore the name. However, none of that could ever be hers thanks to Harry Fucking Potter, the freak who was a wizard and now a witch. 

No, she had made a decision and glowered at the other witch with pure hatred and loathing resentment. The angel and Devil on the shoulder scenario had just played out inside of Cho Chang's head, and the devil Albus Dumbledore had won. She had no idea of the mistake she was about to make in the heat of the moment due to bitter jealousy and heartbreak.

Cedric and Harry knew the moment she had made her decision, they knew the moment her gaze had finally landed on the ring on Harry's finger, of course that ring was a reminder of what was never hers and was the deciding factor. They saw the look of pure hatred and loathing resentment that Cho eyed Harry with, and knew she had let her bitter jealousy and hatred blind her. 

Cedric felt anger and disappointment spark through him. He looked at Harry, who shook her head and shrugged, knowing it was too late, nothing either she or Cedric could say or do would change the other witch’s mind. The Headmaster was just far too manipulative and as Harry had pointed out played on her jealousy and insecurities that they not realised too late ran too deeply within the other witch for her to see any sort of reason.

"I have made my decision and I choose Albus Dumbledore. I will not follow a freak who is either a witch or wizard, who stole my love. I will not follow you; I will follow the true leader of the light, not a whore who cannot even stick to one sex." Before anyone could show how disgusted and disappointed they were with her appalling display of jealousy and bitterness, was when Ginny who had been sat opposite her dived over the table and let the palm of her hand fly, landing a brutal smack on Cho's cheek, which resounded in a loud cracking sound.

Cho let out a pained shriek, fell backwards taking the chair with her and landed with her legs over her head from the force and anger behind of that slap, before Cedric, Harry or Amos could grab the chair and prevent it and her from falling backwards. She was lucky she had managed not to hit her head on the floor at the last minute, and the chair took most of the brunt of the fall.

Ron and Charlie who sat the closest had to grab hold of Ginny to prevent her from diving over the table to finish what she had started. She snarled, "You bloody stupid bitch, I have it worse than you do, the worst end of this entire deal. I have not only lost Harry to another wizard, but a relationship could have never worked whether there had been the issue of an arranged marriage in the way, as neither Harry or I are lesbians so that right from the get go was a physical relationship out of the question."

She added venomously, "I wager I have loved Harry longer then you have loved Diggory, but do you see me allowing jealously and bitterness to cloud my judgement. I am all too aware that none of that stupidity you have just pulled would bring Harry back to me if I even dared to attempt it, just as it will not make Diggory return your love the way you want him to. Just look at the man for Merlin's sake, he looks disgusted, pissed off and disappointed." Ginny was fuming, how someone could be so blind and self-absorbed for Merlin's sake it was mind-boggling.

Harry stood and made her way around to the other side of the table, completely stepping over Cho, paying her absolutely no mind Cedric and everyone else noted. Cho clearly had truly burnt down more than a few bridges with the other witch no doubt. When they saw her approach, Charlie and Ron released their sister from their restraining hold and stepped back and sat down again, knowing Harry would be able to handle their sister just fine.

Harry stopped in front of her and placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, and the younger witch slightly startled at the feeling of the lighter, more delicate and very feminine hand. This was enough to bring it home to Ginny that she was up close with another witch and not a wizard. This realisation was enough to bring stinging tears of pain to her eyes, so sharp it practically took her breath away in its intensity. What hurt more was she had no trouble believing this was Harry, this witch just positively screamed Harry Potter in every way without a doubt.

Harry said soothingly, "Easy Ginny, it's alright, she is not worth a single second of your anger, and you do not have to explain anything to her either." She added, "You have not allowed personal issues to influence your choices, which in turn makes you a bigger and better witch then she could ever hope to be. She allowing her jealousy and anger to get the better of her has only caused her to embarrass not only herself, but the man she says she loves."

She concluded, "I love you and so proud of you for not allowing what has happened to influence you to the point you are blinded by it, and allow it to dictate your actions, I do not want that for you, when I know you are so much better than that. And both you and I know I do not deserve your loyalty yet you give it without question even when I break your heart, regardless I never set out to do it."

Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks, which was enough to bring tears to Molly and Hermione's eyes at the sight of the younger witch's pain. "You make it so easy to love and be loyal to you, and impossible to truly hate you even when my heart is bleeding and I have every right to hate you, but cannot. The only reason I cannot truly hate you is because I know deep down you would have avoided it all if you had known it was a possibility to begin with." She concluded somewhat bitterly, "You have no idea what a tough act you are going to be to follow afterwards."

Harry winced at the last part as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She walked back to her seat and reached up and removed her glasses to wipe underneath her eyes as she sat down, which caused a few gasps. Harry frowned at the stunned silence and wondered what had caused such a reaction she had only removed her glasses for Merlin's sake what was the big deal? She asked in puzzlement, "What's the matter with you lot; you're acting as if none of you have ever seen me remove my glasses before?"

Ginny wiped her eyes and retook her own seat just as Ron spluttered and said, "Oh Merlin Harry, this is going to sound totally weird especially coming from me, but you're stunning which is even more obvious without your glasses. I feel almost uncomfortable with that realisation, and I do not even see you like that, never have, but how you look is still more than enough to make the male in me sit up and take notice whether I like or want it to or not."

Harry could not help but cringe and sent her best male friend since first year a look of incredulous disbelief. She choked out, "Er Ron, no offence mate, but would you mind not saying things like that. Oh and could everyone else quit looking at me like a piece of meat it is seriously freaking me out here, I am nowhere near what Ron is making me out to be. Merlin I cannot believe me taking off my glasses has caused such a bloody stir."

Most looked at her as if she was crazy to not see just how beautiful she was, and the fact attention was being drawn to this was enough to make Cho, who had righted her chair and sat down again to seethe with pure jealous fury. She felt like screaming blue bloody murder at the injustice of it all, right after she had returned the favour and gave that Weasley bitch a slap back. How dare she slap her and that whore Potter tell her she was an embarrassment and that her Cedric was pissed off and ashamed of her.

George commented, "So sorry Angie, I love you, but I have to say it, Harry is smokin hot." Angelina laughed, not at all offended in the least, knowing her George meant nothing serious, and just being himself. Fred decided to get in on a piece of the action, added his own two cents, and said to Cedric, much to the ultimately annoyed disbelief of Harry. "Merlin Diggory, I almost envy you, almost but she is like my sister, but sweet Merlin Gred is right, our little cousin is smokin."

Cedric laughed, while Harry shot him an annoyed glance. She complained, "Stop it already this is so beyond not amusing. Please Mrs. Weasley stop them they are your sons, I can deal with Cedric no problem. However the situation we have going on here is serious, we do not have the time for this. Plus I could really do without the flattery, which is unwelcome when it is not true." Hermione made a incredulous choked sound in the back of her throat and asked, "Untrue, Merlin have you looked in a mirror since the change? Harry, you're beautiful."

Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue and said, as Harry sniffed in annoyance and replaced her glasses on the bridge of her nose, "She is right Harry you are beautiful.” She paused before pointing a stern finger in the twin’s direction, “As for you two, Harry is right, stop this now, it is neither the time nor the place for such foolery." She went on, her frustration evident for all to hear, "We are in the middle of what is evidently a crisis, an ongoing crisis that has been allowed to develop, which should have been nipped in the bud at the first sign of trouble."

Harry shook her head at that last part and said, "Your right it should have been nipped in the bud from the get go, say the moment the Headmaster decided to dictate where I lived and was raised. How about even as early as the moment he first heard that, Merlin cursed forsaken prophecy and decided he was going to keep it to himself until the decision taken out of his manipulative hands and he forced to tell me. So yes Mrs. Weasley, it well should have been bloody nipped in the bud but it was not."

She added, "Look I am not for a single second going to ask or make anyone for that matter chose sides, least of all Hogwarts Professors." She paused and eyed the Headmaster head on, and said, "But I assure you I will be returning to Hogwarts to complete my last year as I need to graduate. I am entitled as much as the next person to an education and the option to graduate regardless of our personal issues Headmaster."

Albus replied, "True Miss Potter." Harry nodded and said firmly, "Once I graduate you are free to throw whatever you damn well please at me, but whilst I am a student our differences need to remain between us. Neither of us can afford to allow any sign of ill will between us to leak out over to the rest of the student body and faculty, and if it does both you and I know not only would it reflected badly upon me, but you too Headmaster. And it is you who as Headmaster should be the one seen setting the proper example for the students to follow, the younger ones especially."

Albus knew he could not dispute what she had said, and nodded as he replied firmly, "That is correct Miss Potter." He added, "And yes you will indeed graduate from Hogwarts as a fully trained and legal adult witch. But in the meantime leading up to graduation and even after it until Voldemort is no more you will train and learn what it will take to destroy him." He wondered whether she would see fit to dispute any of what he had just said, like most of everything else she had that night so far.

Harry replied, "Oh do not worry Headmaster, I will get rid of him alright, just like the perfect little weapon you have raised me to be. I will do it even if it will be the last thing I am ever to do; you can rest assured of that." She added firmly, "And when I do that murderous psychopath will not have the option of making another resurrection attempt, not on my damned watch he will not." She paused before she continued, "I will train and learn how to end this war in order to return the wizarding world back into a time of peace. However, know this; I am not winning this war for you or your precious damned Order."

She continued saying just as firmly, "No, I am going to win this war to give back the magical community, to the innocent, so that future generations can continue and live in a world of peace without constant fear and terror induced by a lunatic." She snorted as she pointed out incredulously, "A madman out for world domination and blood supremacy, which by the way is rather bizarre when you consider Riddle is a half-blood, not the pureblood his followers wrongly assume he is."

Harry sighed wearily and added, "My plans are to train and graduate Hogwarts as I have already said, but to also marry Cedric before going on a yearlong hunt, or however long or short the period it takes to find should we say certain pieces of our common enemy? I believe the Order needs bringing up to date on our private lessons Headmaster, in order to move things along much quicker. The more people we have on hand to help with the search the better our chances are of ending this war. I am only one witch Headmaster, and the longer this war is allowed to rage on for the more innocent lives are going to be lost, and the more chance you have of finding a dead spy at the gates of Hogwarts one of these days."

Severus made a cut off sound in the back of his throat at that last part, knowing she was talking about him. Albus on the other hand knew what she meant loud and clear. He could not dispute what she had said at the end about Severus, despite his constant manipulations he did care for Severus and often worried that what Harry had just said about finding his spy's dead body at the gates of Hogwarts was a true possibility. The longer the war continued, the larger the chance of Severus being discovered and losing his life escalated.

He also thought of what she had said about allowing the Order to know about the Horcruxes in order to have more hands and minds available to move his plans along much more quickly. He did not like the idea of giving away too much but knew he could not avoid it as he had a strong and ill feeling that this new breed of Harry Potter would have no trouble revealing the information about the Horcruxes whether he liked it or not. She would just accuse him of being manipulative and underhanded, keeping valuable information from the Order, valuable information that could work towards ending the war even sooner than he had planned.

AN: Part Two Next.


	7. Chapter Seven: Taking down Slytherin's Locket & the Misdeeds of the Ferret Menace, Harry & Severus's Shared Trauma, Voldie Should Not Be Allowed to Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry insists on letting Severus know exactly what she thinks of and feels for Malfoy. Harry takes down Slytherin's locket and insists everyone learn of the Horcrux's. She and Severus share a memory with the others proving just how demented and evil Voldemort is. Severus reveals something truly horrifying and disgusting about Voldemort and his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some of the scenes are going to be disturbing so if you do not have a strong stomach or are easily squicked then skip this part of the chapter I would highly recommend it. If anyone has suffered through sexual assault then I also recommend skipping those part of the chapter to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

 

Warning: Some of the scenes are going to be disturbing so if you are easily squicked then skip this part of the chapter I would highly recommend it.

 

Albus sighed inwardly irritated, not wanting to give any more evidence and ammunition against him, but none the less said, "I believe one to be a locket, a Slytherin piece to be exact." Sirius who was listening intently asked, "A locket, what silver with emeralds and has a snake engraved on the front, that locket Albus?" Albus raised a brow and asked, "You have seen a locket like what you just described, tell me Sirius where did you last see it?"

Sirius frowned and replied, "That damned house elf wore it around his neck, kept on claiming Regulus gave it to him to keep safe." Harry looked positively disturbed at the thought that there had been a piece of Voldemort's soul residing under the same roof as her this whole time. 

She said in a harsh sounding hiss, "Sirius I need that locket, it needs to be destroyed, as long as it still exists we are one step behind from finally ending Voldie." She shuddered noticeably and said through furiously gritted teeth, "And the longer that locket remains intact the more I feel my skin crawl in revulsion at the thought of myself or even Ginny for that matter sleeping underneath the same roof as a piece of the soul of the psychopath who murdered my parents and possessed her."

Sirius looked suitably horrified and nodded quickly and called out, "Kreacher!" The house elf in question appeared with a loud pop in the kitchen, Sirius immediately asked before the popping sound had cleared, "That locket you said Regulus gave to you I need it Kreacher where is it?" Kreacher looked on stubbornly and muttered underneath his breath, "Dirty, such filthy mudblood, muggle lovers and blood traitors dirtying and tainting my Mistress home."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and growled, "The locket Kreacher I am demanding as your Master that you hand over the locket. I am your Master whether you or I like or want it, now the locket Kreacher." Kreacher tried with all of his stubborn might to fight the pull of the bond between Master and elf, but regardless of their hatred of the each other, the ancient and powerful magic used to bind an elf to a wizard or witch was far too strong for the old stubborn elf to resist and disobey a direct order.

Kreacher disappeared with a loud pop only to reappear less than a minute later with another equally as loud pop and carrying the cursed locket in his hand. He looked to Sirius with pure hatred, but none the less ever so reluctantly handed over the locket, his hand shaking as if what he was doing greatly pained him. As soon as Sirius had clasped the locket firmly within his grasp, the old elf muttered rapidly and distressed underneath his breath pleading for his precious Master Regulus to forgive him for being weak and failing to protect the locket. Sirius told the elf, "You can go now." Kreacher disappeared with a pop from the kitchen.

Harry would have sympathised with the old elf if it were not for the fact he had been concealing a piece of Voldemort's soul the whole time for only Merlin knew how long. Instead, she held out her hand to Sirius and said, "Hand it over, the quicker that dark twisted and disgusting abomination is destroyed the better I and I am sure even Ginny will sleep tonight." 

Sirius more than gladly without comment or complaint wasted no time in depositing the locket into his goddaughter’s hand. It felt all wrong, gave off a sense of pure darkness and wrongness that made his stomach feel queasy and his skin crawl as if he wanted to jump right out of it.

Harry held the locket at a distance by its chain as if it was a highly dangerous muggle explosive. She said, "I took the diary down in the Chamber of Secrets with a fang from the Basilisk I killed, so it would stand to reason a fang from the Basilisk will also destroy the locket to." She looked thoughtful, or as thoughtful as anyone could look when thinking about destroying a dark soul fragment with a fang from an extinct and deadly venomous snake. She added, "Maybe it's the venom on the fang that did it more so then the actual fang, just a guess mind you."

She asked, "What else besides the fang could do it?" Albus said, "A magically made sword or sharp dagger coated in the venom would also work as well." Harry asked, "The venom would be easy to come by, but where would we find a sword or dagger?" Albus asked in reply, "What heirloom did you pull out of the sorting hat to the kill the Basilisk with, an heirloom belonging to Godric Gryffindor?" Harry's eyes widened in realisation, of course, the sword of Gryffindor belonged to her as the heir. She asked, "Where is the sword now?" Albus replied, "My office, you yourself handed it to me at the end of your second year."

Harry called out summoning Dobby, "Dobby!" The loyal crazy elf appeared with a loud pop a few seconds later. If he felt caught off guard at the sight of Harry he made no mention of it and without missing a single beat bowed low that his nose and ears practically touched the floor. He asked in an excited high-pitched squeak, "What can Dobby do for Mistress Harry?"

Harry faltered slightly at hearing such a term of address from the elf, but she supposed she needed to get over it quickly as Mistress was now the correct term of address. Still it would take some getting used to, trust Dobby to be the one finally to bring it home the fact she was now female. Oh and trust Dobby to not be caught off guard at the sight of her new appearance if that was not pure blind loyalty she did not know what was.

She cleared her throat and said, "Dobby I need for you to first go to the chamber underneath the disused girls bathroom on the third floor, where you will need to carefully provide me with a small phial of venom." She paused before she added, "Take extra care with the venom as it eats through flesh and bone Dobby. Once you have the phial, your next stop is to the Headmaster’s office, where you will find and bring to me the sword of Gryffindor. Before finally stop at Hagrid's hut, tell him Harry Potter sent you and that you need to borrow a pair of Dragon hide gloves."

Dobby nodded rapidly, his bat-like ears flopping about as he said excitedly, "Dobby will be doing as Mistress Harry asks." With that said, the excitable elf disappeared with a loud pop. Cedric asked, "What are you up to and, what's with the sword, venom and Dragon hide gloves?" Harry replied, "Simple, as you heard me telling Dobby the venom is deadly and will eat through flesh and bone, which is the reason for the gloves. As for the sword of Gryffindor, well, once I have finished coating the blade with the venom I plan to stab the unnatural abomination Voldie has made of this locket and destroy the soul fragment placed inside."

Harry then turned her attention back to the locket and let out a strained grimace, something about the evil essence surrounding the locket seemed to be grating on her more so than it appeared to with the others. She realised with pure nausea that the locket was giving off a black coloured oozing pulsating aura. There was absolute no way she was about to mention that she could see it when it was evident no one else seemed to be able.

Cedric saw the strained grimace and asked, "What is it Harry, you look really sickly?" Harry replied, "That's because I do feel sick, due to the fact I can feel the dark magic practically oozing from it, so dark I feel as if I could jump out of my skin. Worst of all it feels almost as if it is trying to suck all of the light and every positive feeling from the room like a disgusting leech, almost like the Dementors but not quite."

Ginny shuddered and said, "Yeah, I had that feeling constantly around Tom’s diary all the way through first year, that's of course when I knew whether it was day or night which mind you was not all that often. His hold over me only seemed to lessen during the time you had the diary before I ransacked your dormitory looking for it after he urged me to get it back. Obviously he would not be able to leech my life from me if I was not in possession of the diary."

She stood up and walked over to where Harry sat and held out her hand for the locket. Harry shook her head and commented incredulously, "I really would not recommend doing that if I were you at all." Ginny held out her hand stubbornly, which caused Harry to shake her head in exasperation and said as she handed the locket to the younger witch, "Fine, be my guest, but do not say I did not warn or try to talk you out of the complete insane disaster you are about to self inflict."

Ginny accepted the locket and held it, but within seconds immediately regretted not listening to the older witch, as she dropped the locket as if burnt. She could not help the horrified moan that escaped her as feelings and memories of events she had tried with everything in her to suppress since her first year hit her like a tidal wave. She felt her stomach revolt and a shudder of pure horrified revulsion blaze throughout her whole body as Harry caught the locket before it could hit the floor.

She practically staggered back to her seat as she resisted the urge to empty the contents of her stomach. Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in alarm "Ginny what happened?" Ginny all but sunk back into her chair, visibly trembling and her face a sickly pale colour. She spoke in a haunted voice, "Oh Merlin, that feels exactly how the diary had, I swear if I knew no better I would think I was back trapped in my first year holding and being possessed by that diary again." Harry swallowed thickly and exchanged a grim and knowing glance with the Headmaster.

Before anyone could comment, Dobby chose that moment to reappear with a loud pop beside Harry's chair. He was carrying the small venom filled phial in one hand, while the Dragon hide gloves were in the other and, finally the sword of Gryffindor floated in front of him. He handed both the phial and gloves to Harry, who placed them on the table in front of her before grasping the bejewelled handle of the sword and took it out of midair. She nodded to Dobby and said, "Thank you Dobby you can go now." Dobby nodded rapidly and squeaked, "Dobby is honoured to be serving Mistress" he then disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry turned her attention to the sword and closed her eyes as she suddenly felt the same sense of powerful lingering rightness as she had the first time when she had slain the Basilisk at the tender age of twelve. What she did not seem to realise was that the sword seemed as if was glowing, while a fierce magical energy seemed to surround and caress the area around Harry and the sword. The sword looked right finally held by the rightful heir as if the magic deeply embedded into the sword seemed to know and sense not only a magically powerful heir, that the sword was finally home after so many centuries and a member of the Gryffindor line finally held possession of it again.

To most in the room, Harry appeared formidable and practically oozed pure raw flowing power despite her very misleading delicate feminine appearance. Cho scowled deeply at the sight, especially because Cedric looked awed and as if he would rather take Harry somewhere to the nearest available empty room and have his way with her. Cho felt her stomach revolt and her blood rapidly simmer at the thought of Cedric touching the other witch in a way he would never do to her.

Harry asked as she handed the locket to Albus, "I presume Headmaster all I need to do is stab the locket with the sword like I did the diary with the fang?" Albus nodded as he accepted the locket and replied, "Yes exactly like that." He added, "I recommend everyone take a step back and give Miss Potter some room whilst she coats the sword with the venom in case of any accidental spillage, after all as Miss Potter has rightfully pointed out the venom is highly capable of eating through flesh and bone."

No one needed telling twice, stood up from the table and moved over to the other side of the kitchen yet still within viewing distance. They all watched as Harry first placed the sword on the table before taking the black coloured gloves and wandlessly shrinking them to fit her properly before slipping them on. She then picked up the phial, carefully pulled the stopper off the phial, picked up the sword with her free hand and carefully poured the venom onto the metal of the blade slowly. Once the phial was empty, she murmured the Transfiguration spell Evanesco to vanish the phial and used her hands to spread the venom thoroughly coating the blade until it was covered.

Once finished she asked Albus, "Headmaster will you place a cleaning charm on the gloves to get rid of the excessive venom?" Albus sent an extra powerful cleaning spell making sure to rid of the venom completely leaving no traces behind on the gloves to cause unwanted damage later when Hagrid received them back. He could well imagine the unintentional and dangerous chaos poor unassuming Hagrid could cause with Basilisk venom coated Dragon hide gloves.

Harry asked Albus, "Headmaster I’ll need a reinforcement charm on the table so I do not damage it when I stab the locket." Albus pointed his wand and cast a powerful reinforcement charm before he placed the locket on the table. He then stood back with everyone else to watch Harry destroy the locket. He had waited a long time to see this finally happen; it was more than high time another piece of Voldemort's soul destroyed ensuring his plan to destroy Voldemort was a step closer to fully executed.

Harry took a deep breath and raised the sword, but just as she was about to bring the tip of the blade down upon the centre of the locket, the locket as if sensing the danger that was about to befall its content twitched followed by rattling on the surface of the table. Harry and everyone watched in a sort of dazed horror as an eerie sort of vapour-like black smoke began seeping from the locket. Moments later the vapour had a sickly greenish tinge the colour of the killing curse mixed in with the black as it started to merge into shapes before completely forming into a vapour-like image.

Harry frowned deeply as she sees the image begin to form at a more rapid pace until it was clear and showed an image of Cedric and Cho. In the image, Cedric was placing the exact same ring that was on Harry's finger onto Cho's finger and saying to her, "This looks so much better on you then that freak Potter, and you are so much more worthy of its beauty and worth. It should be you I am marrying, I love you and you are so much prettier then she could ever be."

Everyone had frozen in shock; Harry in particular as she started slowly lowering the sword as if in some kind of stunned and numb stupor. The vapour Cedric and Cho were suddenly kissing passionately before pulling back and turning to face Harry, their skin had a greenish tinge that reminded everyone of the killing curse, while their eyes were blood red and filled to the brim with absolute pure cruel malice.

Cedric was horrified and called out in pure alarm, "No! Harry snap the hell out of it and do not listen or watch that, whatever it is, is trying to mess around with your head, I swear it is not real or could ever be true. Please Harry it is trying to protect whatever is inside of that locket and stop you from destroying it.” He added quickly as it came apparent his desperate pleas were not penetrating the horrified trance like quality that had taken over his fiancée. “Damn it Harry, destroy it now, it is especially your right after that disgusting bullshit stunt it's pulling."

Harry snapped out of her frozen numb stupor as if something furiously hot and burning venomously dark had suddenly lit up inside of her very being. She shot a look filled to the overflowing brim with such venomous loathing that it could have possibly obliterated anything that end caught in its path. It was as if something that had been slowly building and simmering since that Halloween night had finally reached its limit and now was rapidly tumbling through the steel trap floodgates Harry had erected to keep what she was truly feeling and thought under wraps, but was now currently being obliterated into nothing.

Cho flinched as she suddenly remembered and realised exactly whom the witch wielding that deadly and terribly powerful sword was as she faced head on one of the truest and darkest evils known in their world. Cho inwardly trembled in sudden fear having never seen such an expression quite like it. She was more than glad it not currently aimed her way, which she realised with horror that it could well have after what she had said and done so far that evening. She inwardly cursed her own bitter and jealous reaction as she realised exactly who she had badmouthed, whom she had called a whore and mocked her over not being able to decide what sex she was.

This witch was Harry Potter 'The Girl Who Lived', the one who had fought and escaped from the darkest and evillest wizard of their time many times with her life intact. She is one-half of the Triwizard tournament winners, who faced down Dragons and Mermaids, and Merlin knows what else inside of that maze. She Cho Chang had just revealed how she felt no loyalty to the other witch, had insulted and subbed her in front of everyone, in front of Cedric at that, when up until that evening when Cho badmouthed her she had shown her nothing but respect and kindness.

Suddenly Harry let loose with an earth-shattering screech that told multiple terrible stories, as did her teeth-baring snarl of pure seething fury. Everyone except for Severus and Albus flinched violently as Harry raised the sword of her ancestor once more and quickly brought it down in a stabbing motion, and the magically forged blade plunged into the centre of the locket piercing the solid silver dead on target.

An unnatural and blood chilling scream erupted from the locket that had all covering their ears at the awful sound. Accompanied by the unnatural screaming was black vapour, which had formed into the image of several screaming faces, which Harry knew to be the image of how Voldemort looked at present time after his resurrection. Everyone ducked as the vapour image rapidly lunged towards them before vanishing into a puff of smoke then nothing.

Within seconds, it was all over leaving behind a frightened and lingering silence in its wake. Everyone removed their hands from their ears and slowly rose to a standing position. They turned their gazes to the table and instantly saw how the locket was now sporting a large and gaping hole right in the centre. The locket was truly ruined, completely unsalvageable, and no one would be able to wear it again, not that anyone would have wanted to after what had been inside of it.

Harry lowered the sword and wandlessly cast a powerful cleaning charm to rid of any venom left on the blade before she placed it down on the table. She then removed the Dragon hide gloves and placed them down on top of the sword before she retook her seat. She barely glanced at Cedric who was still clearly shook up over what he had just witnessed; having never imagined his fiancée faced such horrors practically on a yearly basis like clockwork.

Ginny broke the deafening silence as she asked in a voice filled with pure horror as she and everyone else made their way back to their seats around the table, "What the hell was that?" Mrs Weasley was far too shaken and horror struck to reprimand her daughter for her language after what she had just heard and witnessed. She could not believe what she had just witnessed Harry doing, yet suddenly no longer had any problems believing the young witch was capable of all she had done since entering the wizarding world again.

Harry replied in a tone of voice that had most flinching from the icy blackness it held, "That was a soul fragment, one of seven, with only four now remaining. I have taken down two as of now, the diary in the chamber when I was twelve and the locket belonging to Slytherin just now." She looked Ginny directly in the eyes as she added in that same icy black tone, "Which was why the locket felt like the diary had to you, it held a piece of the soul of the same psychopath as the diary that possessed you when you were only eleven had."

She continued after a brief pause to eye the horrified and ill expression that coloured the younger red haired witch's face. "The Headmaster I assume used the sword during my sixth year to take out the Gaunt headship ring that held another of the soul fragments." Albus shook his head and as he replied, "No I did not, and will just say I do not seem to have your brand of luck when it comes to situations likes of this. I made a very grave error of judgement, but that is not important. No, what is important is the fact the ring has been destroyed ridding us of another Horcrux, now leaving only four left to find and destroy."

Harry frowned as she suddenly caught sight of the elder wizard's terribly blackened and shrivelled up hand, and hissed between clenched teeth as something truly too horrible to imagine struck her. She asked coldly, "The end of my sixth year, that ring which you took me with you to retrieve from that cave, you must have put it on at some point after I left for Gryffindor tower didn't you?" She added asking furiously, "Which is why your hand is all blackened and shriveled up isn't it?"

Albus' jaw clenched and replied sternly, "I hardly think this is an appropriate conversation Miss Potter." Harry replied in a tone almost considered pitying or perhaps sadness. "Oh, you old fool, you do not want your precious Order members to know that you the great and all powerful Albus Dumbledore has been outwitted and with the help of a soul fragment belonging to Voldie have gone and done yourself in."

She shook her head and eyed the Headmaster sadly, "Whatever years you could possible of had left, to maybe retire after the war, I do not know perhaps take up some sort of hobby? Merlin knows how long you have left, I suspect not long at all. I am willing to wager you have been cursed with very dark magic, which would not honestly surprise me, nor would I expect anything less from our not so friendly neighborhood psychopath."

She shook her head again and concluded, "I hope you survive long enough to see him taken down, you at least deserve to witness his final end, after all up until you lost track of what the greater good actually meant you were the lights most prominent source of hope. I suppose you still are to wizarding Great Britain at large, though sadly that does not include me, has truly not ever since you told me of the prophecy back in my fifth year."

Albus looked stunned could not have hid the fact for all of the gold in Gringotts. This child, no woman he suddenly realised, for that exactly was what she is, a woman. Too much had happened and would still happen to her to see and class her as a child any longer. She had practically stripped him bare of all defences right in front of his Order, only a few more prominent members of that Order were not present right then. What both annoyed and struck Albus stunned was the fact she had accomplished this without a single ounce of the venomous malice from earlier on.

Harry leaned back in her chair and sighed wearily as she told Albus, "I feel the rest of the Order should be made aware of the Horcruxes, which includes Cedric, Hermione and Ron, I was only going to tell them anyway." She added, "They might be able to help move your plan along more quickly than even you have planned.” She paused before continuing, “After all he has managed however indirectly to take you out even if it will not be instantly, today or tomorrow, which something tells me was not a part of your plans was it Headmaster."

She added firmly in a no nonsense tone, "It is your call Headmaster, but I feel that he has already caused so much harm, so many innocent dead, and for what, the sick and twisted pleasures of a half-blood maniac who never received any love and affection growing up?” She snorted and all but spat, “Well, guess what I too grew up without receiving any love or affection after he murdered my parents and I end up sent to the Dursleys, yet you do not see me acting like a raging psychopath hell bent on destroying all muggles.” She concluded around a bland sneer, “And why, because dear ole daddy was a muggle, who did not want him and his mother once learning that he’d been drugged with Amortentia."

Albus sighed looking truly weary and every single second of his entire age. He said, "Yes I believe you are right that my plans can be executed much faster if the Order works together as one solid unit." It pained him to say that, truly, but he could clearly see all agreed with what Harry had said, so he had no choice in less he wanted to start firing off several memory altering charms. 

Severus almost as if sensing what he was thinking discreetly shook his head, that was all Albus needed. He added, "Both of Miss Potter and Alistair will be taking over as heads of this Order sooner than you think, or just Miss Potter if something was to ever happen to Alistair."

Harry and everyone else looked shocked and incredulous at hearing this, except for Severus. He had figured that was who would be taking over if Albus end up killed before the war ended. It made perfect sense; Potter was the one who would finally take the Dark Lord down. As for Mad-Eye, well he was one of the oldest and longest lasting members of the Order, and of course would be the one to keep Potter in check and going off at the deep end.

Mrs Weasley exclaimed in horror, "She is just a child and should not have that responsibly heaped upon her shoulders." Before Harry or Albus could comment, Severus sneered silkily, "Indeed, a child who right before your very eyes took out an extremely dark object, one containing a piece of the soul of the Dark Lord. It is not the first nor will that be the last time before this war ends that she will have to take out another of the soul fragments.” 

He paused before curling his lower lip in a sneer as he told the older witch the hard and cold solid facts. “A child who will endure extensive training to be the one who will at the final battle face the Dark Lord head on and hopefully take him out, the only one according to the prophecy that can. He marked her as his equal so no Mrs. Weasley she did not chose this for herself, it was chosen for her.” He concluded, “So yes that responsibility will unfortunately be heaped upon Potter's young shoulders and, she will be the one to save your hinds, so for the love of Merlin wake up already woman and face facts here."

Mrs. Weasley looked furious and as if he slapped in the face and, opened her mouth to give him a verbal lashing of his life, when Arthur placed a hand firmly upon his wife's shoulder stilling her words. He said firmly, "No Molly, he is right, that responsibility unfortunately whether we like it or not belongs to Harry and none of your ranting and raving at Severus will change or make what he has said any less truthful." Molly fumed and opened her mouth to rant, only to stop at the sight of the stern no nonsense expression of her husband that was enough to shock her into silence as her husband hardly ever spoke out against her. 

Harry and everyone looked on in shock at what Severus had just said, or even better yet how Arthur had handled his raging wife. Not that she would ever admit to as such out aloud, especially in front of Mrs. Weasley, but Harry figured whether she meant well or not it was about time someone put her in her place and told her how it really was. She was living in a fantasy world separate from everyone else if she truly believed Harry to be a child still.

Harry shook her head and said before anyone could pick any more arguments with each other. "What you saw happen was a soul fragment being destroyed, also known as a Horcrux. A Horcrux is a piece of soul that has been placed inside of objects, for example, a ring, a locket and finally a diary." 

She added when she was certain she had everyone's attention. "In order to make a Horcrux you have to commit an unspeakable act, such as murder would be sure do the trick. You then split the soul into a fragment and place it inside of an object and, Voldie the psychopath he is went and made seven of them, he split his soul seven times."

She grimaced and revealed in a grim tone, "This means until we have destroyed all seven fragments, we have no hope in hell of killing Voldie and will only end up destroying his body, ultimately leading to a repeat performance of Halloween of 81.” She paused a moment before finally concluding, “I cannot honestly say to you all that it is a night I like to examine or think of too closely, it leaves very little to be desired if you get my full meaning here. And I am certain many in the room will agree for the same reasons."

No one needed to ask why and, yes did agree wholeheartedly that night left extremely little to be desired for anyone in that room. Those who had an idea of what a Horcrux truly consisted of were horrified the lunatic would ever dare to have done it seven times. How truly monstrous and sinisterly insane you have to be to accomplish something of that level of sick atrocity seven times. It was not a concept anyone wanted to spend any amount of time over contemplating it truly was that horrifying.

Remus asked, "Do we have any idea what the remaining four could possibly be?" Albus looked thoughtful as he said, "First was his diary, which was followed by the family Gaunt headship ring on his mother's side of the family, who were descendants of Salazar Slytherin, hence another Horcrux being Slytherin's locket." 

Harry added, "Plus he did everything within his power to keep Hogwarts open during the first time he released the Basilisk onto the school and after Myrtle was killed, not wanting to go back to the orphanage, Hogwarts became his home. So I imagine whatever he turned into a Horcrux next will somehow be connected to Hogwarts."

Harry paused as a thought suddenly occurred to her and, voiced that thought out aloud, "You know, this is just a thought mind you, but what if he was so attached to Hogwarts, that he wanted the objects he placed his Horcruxes inside to have some kind of meaning, such as Slytherin's locket. What if his attachment extended so far that for the remaining four Horcruxes he decided to use something belonging to the other founders?" 

She concluded around a disgusted grimace, "The thought of him violating anything belonging to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw with a part of his repulsive black soul makes my blood boil and my stomach churn something fierce. It is worse still knowing if he has I or someone else is going to have no choice but to destroy whatever the object he has tainted."

Amos glowered and spat, "The same for Hufflepuff as well." Harry frowned and asked, "I know Cedric was a Hufflepuff but why would it affect you so much?" Amos sighed and replied, "It bothers me because both I and my wife were Hufflepuffs and met and fell in love inside of that house.” He paused, inwardly grimacing and knowing what he said next would leave Cedric less than pleased. He continued, “But that is not the only reason no, one if he has done what you suspect it will mean destroying whatever belonging to Hufflepuff he has placed a part of his soul. And finally my wife happened to be the heir and, with her gone and Cedric being an only child now makes him the only living heir left."

Cedric noticeably faltered as he let out an angered yelp, "What! Why the hell might I ask was I not told of this before now, say my seventeenth birthday when I came of age and received my magic boost for example?" Amos sighed tiredly and added, "Yes son, normally an heir receives any family headship rings outside of his own main family name when he turns seventeen and receives his magic boost, but I wanted to represent that headship to you on your wedding day, truly believing you to be a man when you had a wife of your own." He concluded, "When you marry Harry I will hand over the Hufflepuff family headship ring and, the Diggory headship when the next Diggory heir is born."

Cedric suddenly moaned out aloud and covered his face with his hands as a very important and valid fact just occurred to him, he voiced that fact out aloud. "You mean to tell me that eventually three of my children will be the heirs to three of the four founders of Hogwarts?" There were several gasps around the table at hearing this.

Harry on the other hand looked purely incredulous as she muttered, "Well, I'll be damned, Potter, Diggory, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and finally Peverell. That's six in total and I am the one who has to carry and give birth to them, damn it all to hell and back again." She and Cedric exchanged an unreadable glance, before both cracked up, there was a noticeable hysterical edge to their laughter all present were able to hear.

In the end instead of taking Molly and Arthur to Sirius's office and using Veritaserum, Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to come clean about their years at Hogwarts so far. Ron was relieved there was no Veritaserum involved meaning he could decide what his mother and father did and did not need to know. 

Molly had fumed and the rest of the Order was shocked, but that did not stop Fred and George from joking around. "Damn you guys" Fred said and George added, "Have been holding out" they finished together, "On us." Harry asked teasingly, "What, were you expecting to be invited on what really when you think about it was not planned and half of the time even I was reluctant to go on ahead?"

Severus snorted, "Reluctant, you, oh please you are practically a magnet for danger Potter, when does reluctance have the chance to set in once you get involved? Once your sixth sense for danger is set off, you are in there before anyone has the chance to stop you. And it is like a sixth sense Potter as no one can get into that much trouble like you are known to naturally, it is likely the Gryffindor influence in your blood more than anything else."

Harry narrowed her eyes and replied irritably, "It is not as if I deliberately go out of my way to go looking for danger it always seems to find me whether I want it to or not." She added, "For example first year, Voldie on the back of Quirrell's head, or how about Quirrell letting a full grown Mountain Troll into the damned school as a distraction tactic so he was free to go and look for that damned stone. It is not as if I was the one who told Voldie to plant himself like the disgusting parasite he is on the back of Quirrell's head or told Quirrell to let that Troll in."

She shook her head and added, "Three headed dogs named Fluffy, oh and trust me if he seriously thought that name would make that beast seem friendly then Hagrid surely got his wires crossed and is in for a major disappointment." She rolled her eyes as she heard snorts from most of the Weasley siblings, and even Severus could not help but smirk slightly at her comment either. It was true, what had Hagrid been thinking when he gave that three headed beast the unfortunate and inappropriate name of Fluffy?

She went on to mention, "In the Forbidden Forest serving detention after helping remove a Norwegian Ridgeback by the name of Norberta out of the country without being seen, which I am certain that brings back memories for Charlie." Charlie smirked and nodded knowingly, it did bring back memories and Norberta was thriving in the right living conditions in Romania at that moment, receiving the correct care she required to remain healthy.

Severus hissed, "You mean to actually tell me that Draco had told the truth when he had said there had been a dragon involved?" Harry could not help the smirk that curved her lips as she replied, "Oh naturally and, the beauty of it is that he still received detention along with Hermione, Ron and I for being out of our dorms after curfew." She snorted, "The coward bolted as soon as he caught the first glimpse of Voldie drinking from that poor Unicorn. Oh but not to worry Professor, the asshat had company during his very speedy retreat, Fang was right after him."

Severus' jaw clenched he hated how she mocked his godson; it reminded him of himself and James Potter. Harry caught onto this fact and knew that Severus being the spy he is could easily conceal his emotions, though was deciding not to in this case." She shrugged and said, "I apologise Professor if my evident disgust for Malfoy bothers you, but it is not going to change anytime soon if ever." 

She added, “Besides if you’re thinking what I think you are, then this is not the same as you and my dad. I am not a bully; Malfoy is more of a bully than I ever could be. Nor is he a victim in anyway shape of form like you kind of was when it came to my dad’s behaviour towards you.” She finally sighed, "Please Professor try to think about it from my prospective here."

Severus gritted out, "Oh, and how so Potter?" Harry replied entirely unapologetically, "Malfoy is an asshole, spoilt little arrogant brat, all of which you have falsely accused me of being." She added disgustedly, "Let's compare shall we?" She continued at Severus' nod. "I verses Malfoy on the repulsive term Mudblood. A term he is more than content to throw about as if it were the most positive and loving of compliments you could pay to another person. Never ever would I use such a repugnant name on another being whether they are alive or dead, makes no difference to me."

She continued, "He grew up with parents, a mother who I do not have much information on, but I suspect if she is like any other mother out there she would protect her son at all costs." She sneered as she added, "On the other hand, Lucius Malfoy, now there is a classical example of majorly bad parenting skills for you." She snorted in disgust, "A man who has raised his son to believe in the pathetic crap that is pureblood supremacy, who thinks it is ethical and correct to teach his son that it is his right to call another being such a revolting name as Mudblood."

She let out a mocking laugh as she added, "A man who prides himself on being pure, yet unknowingly is serving and bowing down and licking the boots of a manic who is in fact a half blood, who has a muggle father.” She appeared almost gleeful as continued, “The best part is that he has most likely groomed his son from the cradle to serve that manic and, unknowing his teachings and gospels of pureblood supremacy have all been for nothing as he follows and is forced to bow and kiss the hem of the robes of a half blood lunatic."

She stared Severus down bluntly as she told him, "Speaking of pureblood supremacy, how much would you like to wager Professor if I were to compare your magic levels and talent to say Lucius Malfoy, I reckon you would as a half blood outshine his pureblood in every way." She added at Severus' look of mild surprise, "Or how about if you were to say compare Voldie and I verses Lucius and Bellatrix, oh I'd wager you even would see and agree that they would not even be able to make even the smallest of dents in either Voldie or my magic individually never mind combined. We are both half blood, he with a muggle father and I a muggle born witch for a mother."

She frowns as a thought suddenly occurs to her, "Come to think of it are we completely certain my mother did not come from a line of squibs. I mean think about it she was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, who was a pureblood witch, how the hell does my mum being a muggle born even work?" Severus looked honestly surprised she had thought of such a fact, which Harry found more than mildly insulting to say the least. What did he think she was brainless no substance, he really did not know the first thing about her it was highly insulting.

Albus looked thoughtful and said, "I agree, your mother having been a descendant of a pureblood witch means there is no way she could have been magical with only muggle descendants following the pureblood of Rowena Ravenclaw." He added, "I would say in the very least your mother was a half blood who received her magic after the magic in the bloodline was not strong enough and passed many generations before becoming strong enough over the past generations building gradually to finally resurface in your mother."

Severus added, "With your mother having muggle parents, or in the case of your grandfather Evans so it would seem from a long line of squibs and, never revealing her relation to Rowena Ravenclaw, that it stands to reason others assumed she was a muggle born due to knowing no better and seeing no evidence to the contrary." 

Harry frowned as she asks, "What about Aunt Petunia and Dudley?" Severus scowled as he replied, "They are from the same bloodline, but I highly suspect Petunia is a squib like her father was, who has married a muggle who hates magic as much as she does, who have passed that hate onto their son. I would honestly be surprised if your cousin ever produces a magical child. That child would have to marry a witch or wizard who in the very least is a half blood."

Harry nodded before saying, "Anyhow where was I, oh yes I remember, we were discussing I verses Malfoy." Severus scowled at her, which only deepened when Harry merely raised a brow, reminding him of Cornelia much to his annoyance. She reminded him a lot of Cornelia he was noting since she had stumbled out of the fireplace and into the kitchen where she had proceeded to show Albus he was manipulating the wrong witch.

She continued as if Severus had not scowled darkly at her. "I pretty much covered year one if you do not include Malfoy goading Neville into the hospital wing during our first flying lesson. Malfoy trying to get Hermione, Ron and I in trouble all year long especially at the beginning when he challenged us to a wizards duel yet never showed up and we almost end up caught by Flitch and Mrs Norris."

She sighed and added, "There was not much he could do in our second year except for calling Hermione a mudblood and pissing me off on the Quidditch pitch when he bought his way onto the Slytherin team by having daddy dearest buying the whole team Nimbus 2001 brooms. He never got in on pure talent he had to buy his way in and is not that good as a Seeker, I would still beat him even if I could not fly as good as I do. The only way he has any hope in hell of beating me would be if he cheated."

She added even as Severus scowled again, yet could not rightly dispute what she had said unfortunately as much as he would like to have. "But the main offence for me that year was when he unknowingly exposed my not so little reptile problem when the little shithead conjured that snake and set it loose on me during that apology of a wizards duel. Malfoy I am certain has the knowledge of how to duel thanks to his father most likely, but he is even more hot headed then I am and during our duel was quick to anger when I sent his ass flying halfway across the platform."

She suddenly scowled darkly giving Severus a run for his Galleons when next she mentioned Malfoy's antics of third year. “That little bastard would make fun of me and pretend to swoon when he found out I had a fainting spell on the Hogwarts express when first exposed to the Dementors. I wonder if that waste of human flesh and blood would think it amusing if he ever found out what happens when I am near and exposed to the Dementors.”

She snarled truly incensed as she added, “How about the fact I can hear my parents last moments on that night of Halloween 81. I hear my father pleading with my mother to take me and save ourselves while he stayed behind and fought Voldemort. Or my mother crying and pleading with that heartless lunatic, 'Not Harry, please not Harry, take me instead'."

Severus could not help but pale at hearing that having honestly no idea Potter heard something as horrific as that night back in 81 every time exposed to the Dementors. Sirius and Remus looked ill, while everyone else appeared caught between horror and sympathy. Cedric said in a horrified tone, "Oh Merlin, no wonder you always displayed issues with the Dementors, is it really any wonder you fall to pieces if you are hearing that every time you are exposed to them?" Harry merely shrugged and said, "I do not want that piece of information leaked to anyone, Merlin forbid Voldie ever caught wind of that."

She clapped her hands together and said, "Anyhow, back to Malfoy. How about that little bastard almost getting Hagrid fired and Buckbeak executed, beheaded at that? I hated him for that in fact it was the start of me truly hating him and not just a young school boy scrap and juvenile dislike, but full on proper hate." She paused, shook her head and asked incredulously, "What did the blonde little prat think would happen if he mocked a creature as proud as a Hippogriff is what I want to know?"

She snorted as she moved onto fourth year, "Fourth year, I wanted to so desperately beat the crap out of him every time he mentioned his father in any context, which was far too often in my opinion, the little tosser needs to learn how to fight his own battles instead of relying on his father." She added, "Oh then he started that juvenile bullshit with the flashing Potter stinks badges, hardly one of his glowing personality highlighting moments if I do say so myself."

She smirked deviously, "The entire highlighting moment for me, when he was at his best and most glowing was when Crouch Jr. Transfigured him into a ferret, a bouncing albino ferret. It truly was a brilliant memory for me, almost strong enough to be used as a Patronus memory, yet not quite unfortunately." This caused Severus to scowl furiously; she was being vicious now, truly vicious. Ron and the twins sniggered in knowing delight, enjoying just how vicious she was being in regards to Malfoy Jr. who all hated him and the Senior Malfoy.

She then snarled as she covered fifth year next, "Fifth year, the way he would suck up to Umbitch made my blood boil and was enough to set my teeth on edge. That little prat spied on us and told Umbitch about the room of requirement, even if Marietta Edgecombe was who ratted us out about the DA, but without Malfoy telling Umbitch where the room was, Edgecombe telling her of the DA she still would not have found us. So no Edgecombe only played a small role and made Malfoy's job much easier."

She eyed Severus and said, "Sixth year Professor, he hexed me and left me with a bloody nose and placed me in a full body bind on the train. Fortunately enough for me he is not powerful to the point that I was not able to fight off the hex, which is why I was late to dinner that year." She added gravely, "Both you and I know how that year eventually ended between Malfoy and myself, in fact you were unfortunate enough to have a front row seat to the bloody mess that was Malfoy after I was foolish enough to cast a curse and had no idea what it did." 

She concluded, "I loathe the fact the Malfoy's flaunt their wealth in front of everyone, or even how they mock the Weasley's or anyone they do not deem worthy of being in their snobby all high and mighty presence. Anyone who actually has to work, scrimp and save to actually make ends meet is considered lower than dirt, I am so sick of it."

Sirius snorted and commented, "Oh how I would love to see that stuck up peacock family if they ever discovered that the Potter's are richer than the Blacks and Malfoys combined. Ha or all of the ancestors you have, I mean ha three of the four founders of Hogwarts once you marry Cedric. And not to forget to mention all of those seats on the Wizengamot and of course all of those properties all over the world and, your stocks and shares in companies all over the wizarding and muggle world."

Severus inwardly cringed at the thought of Lucius and Draco's reactions if they ever caught wind of that information. They would try to get in on a piece of her wealth, especially as the Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson fortunes could only last so long with the way the Dark Lord used funds and the families themselves spent it as well. Severus could even see Lucius trying to get Draco to marry Potter and when the Dark Lord supposedly killed her, they would take her wealth and everything else she owned.

Severus said, "Wrong Black that is something Potter does not need or want to happen under any circumstances." Harry asked, "What do you mean, not that I want them knowing of course?" Severus replied, "Because Potter whatever funds the Dark Lord does not spend the Malfoy's, Nott's and Parkinson's will." He added, "And with the rate he and they spend those Galleons I do strongly doubt any of it will last long enough for either the Malfoy, Nott or Parkinson heirs to produce an heir of their own."

Sirius said, "In other words he is rapidly bleeding those families dry in more ways than one." Severus nodded in agreement, "Exactly Black." He added, "The only reason the Prince fortune and assets are safe, left to me by my grandfather, is because I never mentioned the existence of Prince manor or the comfortably sized fortune that comes with the name either." He added, "In a certain light the fact those assets and the vault that come with the name were frozen by The Ministry as they are under the impression I am still a full time and loyal Death Eater and not a spy for The Order, which is somewhat of a blessing in disguise."

Albus joined in on the conversation and said, "Only until we get rid of the threat and the end of the war and, if that happens once I am gone, then I will leave proof with Minerva and a solicitor by the name of Robert Sladden. They should be able to prove your spying status for The Order and have your name cleared and all of the Prince assets restored to you where they rightfully belong my boy." Albus owed that to the younger wizard after all he endured he knew he did.

Severus reluctantly nodded and replied, "It is all I can really ask for, eventually I want that headship ring, but not for myself for Sebastian at some point." Sirius said, "I get the reason why you want your son to have the Prince assets and headship ring." He added, "The only reason that dark tosser has not tried to drain the Black fortune is because I am the head of the family and will not release any inheritances as long as any Black serves that psychopath." He sneered, "Hell, he does not need any more funds to fund this bloody soul draining war he has started for a second time."

Harry snorted, "Too bloody right he does not, ha there is no way in hell that murdering bastard will ever get any funds or help from me. I would never dream of insulting my family and ancestors who left that money by allowing their hard earned Galleons to be spent on anything even remotely connected to the dark arts and cause responsible for the deaths of my parents and my grandparents on both sides." She sneered, "Even Arthur and Mrs. Weasley's brothers were all killed in the first war. My godmother and her husband were tortured until they were broken and their sanity snapped. That lunatic and this war have taken far too much from me, Merlin be damned will I fund it to."

Harry looked truly tired as she turned to Albus and said, "I need to train during my seventh year, there might not be a chance once I've graduated, hell who knows when the final battle will happen or where it will take place." She added, "The area of study I want to concentrate on is Transfiguration, DADA, Medical Potions and Charms, and of course I will need to learn more extensive spells, hexes and even curses." She paused before adding, "Hand to hand combat or other physical defence appeals to as I cannot just rely on magic alone." She continued after a brief pause, "Besides leaning self defence and extra training will only lead to sharper reflexes and much faster response time."

She concluded, "I am willing to buckle down and learn Occlumency and Legilimency, I need to shield my mind from Voldie and others I do not want or need inside of my head. Who knows what information someone could be looking for and choose how to use that information could be disastrous. If anyone looked inside of my head and found out about the Horcruxes who is to say they would not report back to Voldie and he then find a way to secure what is left of the Horcruxes meaning we would never have a hope in hell of destroying him and ending this war for good."

Severus could not help but scoff remembering all too well what had happened during their first attempt at teaching Harry about Occlumency during her fifth year. "How do you plan on going about that Potter when you obviously could not accomplish it during your fifth year, so what is so different this time, what makes you think you will succeed and have what it takes to buckle down and learn?"

Harry replied, "Fare enough I did not properly apply myself, but Professor I did not know of the prophecy or the Horcruxes back then, I had no real incentive except for the fact Voldie was messing around inside of my head at the time." She added, "But the fact of the matter is that if I am to have any children then I point blank refuse to have them enter into a war torn world where they could be snuffed out of existence without any real warning just for sake of being my children."

She added, "I am so tired Professor, something which I am certain you too can understand and relate all too well." She paused before adding at his silent nod, "I want to be able to walk anywhere at any time in the wizarding or muggle world without a guard trailing my every step. I want to sit in the sun with Cedric and my family and watch as my children play, safe in the knowledge that no harm will come to them, that I would never allow it."

She looked sadly at Severus as she told him, "I want a world where you do not have to risk your life constantly and have to put on an act. I have a feeling that we are only seeing one side. Everyone has a darker side to them, yet I wager yours is on display twenty-four seven, you cannot switch it off, cannot afford to switch it off if you do not want to be discovered and end up dead.” 

She pause to frown before continuing, “If you end up dead, then the order loses its spy, though in my opinion it is not the important reason most of all. You need to survive, you have a son waiting for the day he can have a proper relationship with his father, no matter what he says or how he acts towards you."

She continued to add, "Professor Leighton she cares for you despite the spats between you. Oh and before you ask how I know she does, well, she is not a trained spy like you are, meaning she cannot conceal what she feels as well as you are able. When compared to you and your skill at concealing your thoughts and feelings she is like an open book, at least to me she is." 

Severus frowned and asked, "What are you getting at here Potter, Leighton hates my guts?" Harry shook her head and replied, "No, I do not believe she does." She smiled sadly as she told him, "When she thinks that no one can see her I have seen her give you brief glances I have only ever seen Arthur and Mrs. Weasley or Remus and Tonks exchange before. That is the look of a person who loves and is deeply afraid for that other person's safety." 

She grimaced and added, "We are at war and whether we will end up under attack without any warning is never certain. Besides, Professor Leighton has even more to fear on that front with you being a spy and in the main thick of things whenever you are called to a meeting or a raid."

She concluded firmly, "But mainly I need you to survive this war because you have saved my life so many times and risked your life for this Order. You never ask for anything in return, meaning it is more than high time that you received something back. I mean really, I suspect some days you forget where the spy who risks his life and has more to lose then even he is aware of and, the man who deep down wants to be able to relax and let his guard down and love his son begins and ends."

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him to it and said, "Oh and before you verbally blast me Professor, claiming I know nothing and just as arrogant as my worthless father then let me tell you this, I am not my father. I do not appreciate being compared to my father and venom spat at me for things he did to you before I was even born. No Professor, I am not my father especially now I have changed back." 

She shook her head and told him, "Oh I know more about you then you think, I am more observant then you could imagine me to be. I mean honestly I have to be; only Merlin knows how many of the brats of Death Eaters that psychopath has got spying on me and reporting back to him."

Severus could not hide his surprise faced with hard to swallow evidence that Potter was evidently more observant then he had first thought her to be. She was correct children of Death Eaters were spying on her, Malfoy and Parkinson to name only a few. The fact Potter had spotted and was onto them meant it would not be long before she started keeping check of her words and actions when not in private, which in turn meant no information and a furious Dark Lord.

Harry snorted as she read his expression for what it was and commented blandly, "Malfoy and Parkinson are nowhere near as subtle as they probably like to think they are." She sneered, "Nor are Michael Corners and Justin Finch-Fletchley, both who are DA members. I have no idea what they are up to, but Corners started as soon as Ginny and I started dating. Justin on the other hand has always been off with me since second year for obvious reasons, but he has gotten even stranger since fifth year."

Albus asked, "You think those two are spying on you and involved with Voldemort?" Harry replied, "I have no idea, I suspect Corners does not like me because of Ginny, but then again she dated Dean Thomas after him and before me, yet I do not see him look at Dean the way he does me. Hell I did not even have to be seen with Ginny for him to be giving me glances and watching me." She paused before adding, "As for Justin, well he always believed I turned that snake on him no matter how I protested otherwise that I would never do such a thing."

Severus asked, "What makes you think they are spying on you. Did it not ever occur to you that Mr. Corners is jealous of you and your former relationship with Miss Weasley, and you have just not noticed whether he has been giving Mr. Thomas the same looks? Or perhaps he watches for some other reason that is not sinister, you cannot know in less you confront him over it Potter." He added, "As for Mr. Finch-Fletchley, you have already pointed out yourself he never forgave you or believed that you never set that snake on him, it sounds as if he is still holding a grudge for that incident back in your second year."

Harry replied, "Fare enough, you do make more than a few reasonable points, I'll give you that. Through answer me this Professor, why during DA meetings they practically track my every move and exchange these unreadable glances with the other as if silently communicating something when not practicing spells or they thought I was unaware of them and their attention on me?" 

She added, "Or how about I have seen them watching me during lessons or try to stand nearby that they do not think they are drawing anyone's attention to them and try to listen in on my conversations with Hermione and Ron. I have even caught them watching me when I have spoken to you or even The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall."

Severus frowned and said, "I will look into that Potter, even if only to prove this war is making you paranoid." Harry scoffed, "Oh and it has not you Professor you are on your second war after all?" Severus scowled yet knew she was right, he could not help but feel paranoia in certain aspects; he had been a spy for so long that the weariness and paranoia could blind side him from time to time no matter how briefly, before getting himself under control rapidly before anyone would notice.

Harry said, "I would not blame or think any less of you if that was the case. I wager there is many in the room who from time to time feel bouts of understandable paranoia. Hell this is war and many wait to be stabbed in the back by those they thought they could trust to not betray them." She laughed bitterly and added, "With people like Malfoy and Corners is it truly any wonder that the strains of this war are starting to give me bouts of paranoia."

She sobered and added, "Of all the things I have been forced to see happen inside of his head, Death Eater meetings for example." She shivered slightly and continued, "I see him placing his followers under the Cruciatus Curse, Professor Snape unfortunately one of them, meaning it is really no wonder he is more than a tad prickly the morning after meetings. I have been placed under that curse and understand it would give anyone more than a prickly nature if placed under its effects often enough."

She concluded, "Those horrific scenes I have seen, especially after sixth year make me desperate to buckle down and learn. This also means I am giving up my Quidditch captaincy and remain as a reserve only if I am truly needed to play, I no longer have the time nor is it my first priority anymore there is much more going on that is more important than a game. I need to concentrate on getting ready to face Voldie and work towards becoming a Mediwitch and maybe later on get my healers license too."

Hermione and Ron both looked sick yet for entirely different reasons. Ron because he knew the house team would end up slaughtered without Harry has their seeker. Hermione on the other hand wondered just what Harry was seeing that would make her want to buckle down as desperately as she sounded. Truly, what could be so grave that she would be willing to give up being on the Quidditch team, Hermione knew how Harry loved to fly how it was freeing for her.

Ron looked horrified as he exclaimed, "Merlin Harry, we will be slaughtered without you; it’s are last year and chance to get the Quidditch cup." Some people actually gasped while others shot him looks of disbelief. Harry and Hermione shot him looks of disgust, Hermione went as far as to slap him around the back of his head none too gently. Hermione never allowed herself to commit any violent acts, but what Ron had said was far too much for the witch to help or hold herself back.

Before Mrs. Weasley or anyone else could tear a strip out of the red haired wizard Harry hissed from between clenched teeth, "For Merlin's sake get your damn priorities straight Ron. Here you are worried about not winning the Quidditch cup, yet people are out there being killed right left and centre, whole families being slaughtered all because he can and enjoys it." She added growling, "Tell me Ron what will it take for you to wake up and realise we are at war and there are more important things going on than Quidditch, a Merlin damned game?"

She looked truly incensed as she snarled, "What will it take, how about you're entirely family slaughtered, Fred and George trapped inside of their store as it gets blown sky high!?" She banged her hand down on the table making some flinch, Ron one of those people. Harry sneered, "Or maybe Bill, Charlie and even your father all killed during a Death Eater raid." She shuddered as she added, "Or perhaps it will take your mother and your baby sister being tortured and sexually assaulted before killed. Is that what it will take to give you the obvious wake up call you are evidently lacking here Ronald Weasley?"

Ron looked as if he had been slapped and hard and was bright Weasley red due to fury and shame. Hermione was in tears yet was nodding in wholehearted agreement and asked tearfully, "Yes Ronald what will it take for you to grow up finally and realise there is more pressing and desperately urgent matters than a game of Quidditch?" Hermione and Harry exchanged a tearfully angered glance, hardly believing they put up with this childish idiot.

Harry blinked back tears as she told him, "You would never dared to of dreamed of asking me what you just have if you had even the remotest idea of what I have seen happen inside of his head. What I have seen him say and do to a good man who deserves so much more than he has ever been given." A single tear trailed down her cheek as she continued, "Did it ever once occur to you that the man you call a greasy git and dungeon bat is the one who risks his life to gather information for this Order every single fucking day? He never asks for anything in return, not even sympathy, compassion or just something as simple as respect he is more than passed due."

She sighed as she went on, "You are not the only one in this room or at Hogwarts who has sneered and looked down on him, I to unfortunately had been one of those people. At least I was until I realised who it was who has kept me safe and alive, sometimes even going as far to risk his own life to do it." She swallowed hard and concluded, "The things I have seen done and said to him deeply shame me. He deserves our respect even if we only show it in the smallest of ways so his cover is not blown."

Severus was rigid in his seat as he eyed Harry in disbelief and watched as she wiped away a tear. He noticed Granger-Black, Miss and Mrs. Weasley wiping away tears. He had no idea Potter felt that way, yes he had noticed she had distanced and gave him less trouble after the incident when she had cursed Draco. He had just never realised it was anything like this; it had not even begun to cross his mind. He realised with sudden stark clarity that what he had just seen was not James Potter, but Lily shining right out of her. He had no idea that a similar thought had crossed the minds of Sirius and Remus, Remus more so than Sirius.

Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "If you do not mind me asking, but what is it you see to make you so desperate to buckle down when even the fake visions of Sirius being tortured could not do that? No offence but its true Harry." Harry replied, "None taken, as you have just said it's true after all." She paused to gather her thoughts before she said, "Before I say what only Cedric, Sirius, Remus and Professors Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall and finally Madame Pomfrey know, I could really use a drink and I do not mean pumpkin juice or another Butterbeer either."

Sirius without saying anything summoned a full extra large bottle of Firewhiskey from one of the kitchen cupboards. Remus asked, "Who wants some, apart from Ginny who is underage and can have a calming draught if she needs it after we're done?" Mrs. Weasley asked in evident alarm, "What could possibly be so bad that you are offering alcohol, alcohol as strong as Firewhiskey and Ginny a calming draught?" She did not like where this was currently going, especially Harry needing to drink strong alcohol before she revealed something.

Severus answered, "It is bad Mrs. Weasley especially if Potter mentions one particular incident from last year." Harry nodded, "Yeah that's one why else would I ask for something stronger than Butterbeer or pumpkin juice before revealing anything?" Cedric paled and asked, "Just exactly how much detail are you going to use as I only know it happened and not in any great detail?" Harry replied, "As much as I can stand, hence the need for a strong drink." Cedric visibly grimaced and gestured to the bottle and said, "In that case count me in Remus." Remus returned the grimace and nodded knowingly.

Severus nodded and said, "Me to Lupin, I was there and saw it happen, but even I do not feel comfortable discussing this one either. I have seen and done a lot, things that would give many of you nightmares, yet this one was vile and inconceivable even by my standards seeing as it involved such a young child, a really young child at that. It was not just this time, but many other incidents over the years, though this one especially makes it impossible for me to forget what a monster the Dark Lord is without even having to try."

In the end before it began everyone except for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny accepted two fingers full of Firewhiskey. Mrs. Weasley refused to accept any alcohol regardless of how bad what Harry revealed would be. Harry took a small sip of her whiskey barely wincing at the burn that traveled down her throat, especially when she had been under the Cruciatus curse the burn from the Firewhiskey was nothing in comparison.

Hermione noticeably winced and asked, "How are you not reacting more to the burn Harry?" Harry shrugged as she replied, "When you have been subjected to the Cruciatus curse the burn from Firewhiskey is hardly anything in comparison or to split hairs over." Severus snorted, "Too bloody right that is Potter." Harry returned the snort before taking another sip before she added, "Besides, compared to the pain I have felt over the years the burn from the whiskey is more than welcome.” Severus nodded and said, “True Potter all too true that is."

Harry took one more sip before forcing and bracing herself to begin. "First of all the things I have seen happen, seen him do this his followers, hell seen him allow his followers to do to each other is enough to turn my stomach and afterwards have featured in some of my worst nightmares to date." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "For example one of the female Death Eaters failed to gather information and capture the witch and wizard Voldie had ordered her and a male Death Eater to bring to him alive. They failed and were punished for it and, believe me when I say what was done to them gives a whole new and warped meaning to the term punishment."

She paused to take another sip from her glass before continuing, "How might you ask did he punish them for their failure?" She stared down at the glass in her hand and studied the dark coloured amber liquid as she revealed, "The female Death Eater was tortured first by Voldie under the Cruciatus curse for at least five minutes before he lifted it and the more she screamed until she was hoarse the more satisfied and deranged Voldie become."

Harry grimaced her disgust was very much evident for all to see. She next revealed, "If that was not enough all of the male Death Eaters except for the one being punished, took turns brutally raping her, while Bellatrix cast cutting hexes at her chest, her thighs and even one right between her legs after her husband was the last to pull out of the other witch." She took a large sip of the whiskey before adding, "The insane lunatic bitch cast a curse that seemed to cause the skin between her legs to become inflamed and break out in huge blistering boils, I imagine that woman must have been in pure unimaginable agony."

She breathed in deeply before letting it out and concluding, "To finish her off Bellatrix flayed her alive, which was what finally killed the other witch. Thank Merlin for her sake that she was already dead, seeing as soon as the other Death Eaters stepped back from her was when Voldie allowed Nagini to eat her remains, swallowing her whole. Regardless that she was a Death Eater no one deserved to die at Bellatrix's hand as she had and be ate by a huge fucking viper"

I few people gagged, while others gasped in horror, but most drank from their glasses. Severus took a huge swallow from his glass before he said, "I was not present for that meeting I had been brewing certain potions needed for some ritual he was going to conduct during the next meeting, which I was called for to give the potions to him." It really was just as well he was not present for that meeting seeing as watching women and children tortured and raped was enough to make Severus ill. He truly loathed that part of being a Death Eater even when he had been an actual Death Eater and not a spy.

Harry nodded before taking another sip of her whiskey. She lowered her glass and said, "As for the male Death Eater, well, they beat him brutally, broke all ten fingers and toes. Lestrange Bellatrix's husband poured all over his back what I suspect had been some form of flesh eating potion, which made the skin and muscles disintegrate revealing bones, muscle and gore." She concluded around a sickened grimace, "He was not as lucky as the witch to be dead before fed to Nagini. No, he was very much alive after having his kneecaps blown away with the Bombarda charm. So yes he unfortunately was very much aware he was being swallowed whole buy a huge fucking viper."

Harry finished off the last of her whiskey in her glass before wandlessly summoning the bottle to her before topping up her glass with more whiskey then was strictly decent, but no one commented not even Mrs. Weasley or Minerva and Hermione. Harry levitated the bottle over to Severus and said, "Top up, you'll need it, you know what I am about to say next and, were there for that meeting and I know you hate it when you have to watch women and children being harmed. I know this because I have seen those meetings and you were particularly venomous the morning after that meeting I am about to mention, not that I honestly blame you for that."

Severus nodded and topped up his glass knowing Potter was right he had been especially venomous that following morning after that unfortunate meeting. He had made more than a few first even a few sixth years burst into tears that morning and when compared to the first years to make sixth year students react in a similar fashion had to be saying something extreme. Through it had to be said what had happened to Potter by no means helped cool his anger, but had only ignited it even further when she had end up in the hospital wing for two days under sedation after that meeting.

Harry explained at everyone's questioning glances, "He was there for that meeting, plus that was when I end up in the hospital wing for two days afterwards." She grimaced deeply and added, "It was bad to the point that I was traumatized and had to remain under sedation for two days straight and, even after that I was a complete wreck for months afterwards and nearly became addicted to Dreamless Sleep potions. Professor Snape was the one who helped wean me off them. Even now I try to avoid stronger doses of that potion and only use a weak variety brewed by Professor Snape as a desperate absolute last resort if everything else fails."

There were gasps of horror and, Hermione exclaimed tearfully, "Oh god Harry why did you never say anything, Ron and I could have helped you." Ron nodded and added, "We would have been there for you, we knew it was sometimes bad to the point that your scar would bleed and pained you, but never anything like that Harry." Harry grimaced and replied, "I could not tell you, I felt so violated and ashamed and did not want you two to have to know what I had seen."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "What did you see dear that left you feeling violated and ashamed and you almost completely become dependent on Dreamless Sleep and Severus had to wean you off them?" Harry exchanged a knowing glance with Severus who nodded and said, "Put it this way Mrs. Weasley, it involved that damned viper and a young little girl no more than possibly three or four years of age." Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror, placing a hand over her mouth and looked dreadfully ill as her mind went over several scenarios of what could have happened, each more terrifying than the one before it.

Harry cleared her throat before taking a huge sip from her glass and then revealed, "Voldie had this muggle family brought to the meeting from one of the muggle raids, a man, his wife, and their daughter." She added, "Both Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy never took part." 

Severus spoke up and said, "This may come as a shock to you all, but Lucius cannot stomach harming really young children, such as was this child that night. He will watch yes, but will not take part, and because he is the Dark Lord's right hand man he is allowed to do this." He paused before adding, "As for me, he knows I do not enjoy it either, yet lets me get away with it because he values my work in front of a cauldron and because I always force myself to take part when it is a male being tortured. I do not enjoy it, but rather another man than a woman or child."

The others nodded realising where he was coming from, Severus might act like a bastard, hell is one for that matter, but he was by no means a monster, even Sirius could see and admit this. He was by no means a fan but he could understand Snape and his reasoning behind torturing another man compared to a defenceless woman or a child. He was surprised to hear the same said for Malfoy when it came to young children.

Harry drank from her glass again before she continued, "Anyhow as I have already mentioned he had a muggle family from the raid that same night, a raid I also saw. That was one hell of a long night and one of my absolute worst to date." She took another huge swallow of whiskey before adding, "He had all three under the Cruciatus for well over five minutes, the man first followed by the woman and finally the little girl. It was as if Voldie took sick pleasure in making the parents beg and plead for him to stop making their daughter scream and cry out in agony."

Harry far too lost in her memories to notice Hermione, Ginny and the other woman were in tears, even McGonagall. She continued as if in some sort of trance, "After he released the Cruciatus from the little girl was when the scene turned truly sinister." She clenched and unclenched her hands around her glass, her knuckles were stark white, yet had enough sense to let go of the glass before it cracked under the pressure.

"Next the woman and man were tortured, he had left the little girl alone, I suppose he was saving her for last as some kind of sick treat for her parents." Harry revealed, her tone emotionless much to the alarm of most, Severus included. She continued in the same tone, everyone could see a truly haunted look in her green eyes, which had dulled as she remembered that night in vivid detail, far too vividly for her peace of mind without the Firewhiskey.

"First Bellatrix placed a full body bind on the man and the woman, while another Death Eater held the child still. It was then that Bellatrix raped the man making sure his wife and daughter had a perfect view of her violating him." She added, "In case anyone was wondering how the hell he was able to get an erection, especially after being tortured under the Cruciatus, well, Bellatrix cast some spell that forced him to have an erection against his will."

She drank some more before adding, "Next was the woman, Lucius did take part in this, but not Professor Snape." Severus gritted out, "No, it was me who held the child in place, the Dark Lord insisted if I was not going to take part, though I did cast a few curses on the man nothing more." Everyone watched as he took a long swallow of whiskey before reaching for the bottle and topped up his glass then levitated the bottle in Harry's direction; she gratefully accepted it and topped her own glass once more.

Harry and Severus both drank deeply from their glasses before Harry reluctantly continued and Severus made himself remain in his seat and listen. "Lucius, Nott, the Lestrange brothers, Macnair, Crabbe and Goyle and four other male Death Eaters raped the woman one after the other" Harry angrily gritted. She added, "Bellatrix sent cutting hexes at both the man and woman, on their faces and their privates. She even sent some really dark curse at the woman's stomach; I do not know what it was."

Severus gritted out darkly, "It was a dark curse, which destroys the womb, uterus, and ovaries, making the woman infertile if she had survived." He added, "It's a favourite of hers, she is infertile after she slept with the Dark Lord, but his DNA and sperm is so messed up after all the rituals he has performed on himself that Bellatrix nearly haemorrhaged to death during the birth. The child was not compatible with her body and end up deformed and still born." He paused after drinking from his glass. He added, "She cannot have children, meaning she takes extra pleasure torturing women with that curse. If she cannot have children then no other woman on the receiving end of that curse will either."

He concluded, "At the moment the Dark Lord is researching for a way to return him to his original body and correct his DNA to the point he can have an heir without the child being still born and deformed. He wants an heir to carry on the Slytherin bloodline, a male heir at that. He could honestly care less for whoever the mother turns out to be just as long as she is a magically powerful witch, beautiful and has wealth and influence."

There was several yells of protest, horror and disgust. Harry looked as if she was going to be violently sick, Severus could honestly not blame her, it made him feel sick to his stomach at the thought of anyone forced to carry the Dark Lords offspring, not every witch out there was a psychopath and in love with him like Bellatrix. He could not help but wonder how messed up in the head that woman was at this point after all the years of service to the Dark Lord and her lengthy stint in Azkaban on top.

Harry cringed and snarled, "Not if I sure as hell can help it he will not." Severus visibly grimaced as he said, "I truly dread the thought of him discovering that you are a witch, need I say more Potter?" There was even louder exclamations of horror and disgust and Cedric spat, "You do not actually mean he would try to impregnate Harry with his disgusting spawn do you?" 

Severus raised a brow, but it was Albus who answered, "Yes Mr. Diggory that is exactly what he means. Truly think about the immense raw magic and talent this child would have." He shook his head and added gravely, "The wizarding world would never survive if that child ever ended up like Tom, if it even existed period and Tom had the chance to corrupt it."

Harry upturned the glass quickly draining the whiskey before refilling it. No one commented her reaction was very understandable; anyone would be compelled to drink after hearing that. Harry snarled turning bright red in disgusted fury, "Screw that! That foul psychotic creature is not going to get the chance, over my dead body." She added around a furious growl, "Another reason he and his followers need to be eradicated, to hell with sending them to Azkaban, that's far too good for the likes of them."

She shook as she seethed in pure fury like nothing she had ever felt in her entire life, not even the Headmaster with his manipulations could rouse this kind of fury in her. She continued on telling them about the Death Eater meeting, but the cold stone fury was evident behind every word spoken. "After they finished torturing the parents they were forced to watch as Nott, Macnair and the Lestrange brothers took turns raping the little girl, practically ripping her little womb to shreds beyond repair. If she had survived she would never had children, those monsters caused that much damage and trauma, especially as she was still growing and developing and those men were fully grown."

Many around the table looked as if they would be sick and many drank from their glasses. Harry and Severus knew the little girl would suffer much more before Nagini swallowed her whole. Harry added, "Unfortunately her torture did not end there, Nott and Macnair peed all over her, even the Lestrange brothers ejaculated all over her face and in her hair. They did all of this even as she sobbed and her parents were forced to watch in silence as they had been placed back in a full body bind again."

They watched as tears rapidly filled her eyes and her face scrunched up in pure emotional agony, even Severus looked paler than normal for him as he drank from his glass everyone noted. Harry's voice sounded raw as if she was forcing the next words from somewhere deep and a very dark place. "Finally, Voldie ordered Nagini to eat the little girl, she swallowed her whole and I and Professor Snape had to watch as she screamed in terror and agony as that viper made snake feed out of her."

She concluded, "The body bind was lifted from the parents as Nagini ate their child whole, Voldie wanted to hear their screams and cries of terror and heartbreak. I never wanted to kill Voldie so bad when he told Nagini that he would preserve them once killed and that she could eat them when she had finished digesting the child and wanted the parents. He made certain the parents heard this before he cast the killing curse on them."

Hermione, Ginny and Cho bolted from the room while sobbing. A dreadfully ill looking George and Bill were holding Angelina and Fleur, while Fred and Ron stood and quickly went after Hermione and Ginny. Tonks on the other hand was far too numb with horror to be sick or to cry as she drank deeply from her glass. A very sick looking Cedric leaned over and took Harry into his arms; she did not return the embrace, just sat there whilst tears silently trailed down her sickly pale cheeks, pale underneath even her makeup.

Severus had summoned the bottle and filled his glass before standing. Sirius surprised everyone still present when he suggested, "Take the rest of the bottle if you want." Severus merely nodded and picked up the bottle and told Albus he was flooing back to his rooms at Hogwarts. Albus told him they would speak tomorrow morning, which Severus nodded in relief that he could head back to his rooms and drink himself into a stupor.


	8. Chapter Eight: Let's Buy a Newspaper Cedric, Life with the Dursley's, Useless Wards, Harry's New Bedroom & Bathroom, Hermione Feeling Inferior, & Mocking Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is struck with an idea for the Daily Prophet and reveals just what went on at Private Drive growing up and exactly how useless the supposed wards for her protection in fact are. Harry sees her new bedroom and bathroom, while Hermione has a brief bout of envy. Harry enjoys mocking and letting it be known what she thinks of Lavender Brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the links for pictures of Harry's new bedroom and bathroom. This is what Harry's new bedroom and bathroom will look like or at least in my mind what I pictured some of the items in the bedroom as white but are ivory I also imagined all white or copper and vintage in the bathroom use your imagination. Also there is pictures of Artex used on ceilings. Let me know if there is a issue with any of the links:
> 
> http://www.islandfurnitureco.com/Collections/Cezanne-French-White/Cezanne-Mirror-Door-Quad-Armoire-French-White
> 
> http://www.islandfurnitureco.com/Collections/Cezanne-French-White/Cezanne-Dressing-Table-Stool-French-White
> 
> http://www.islandfurnitureco.com/Collections/Cezanne-French-White/Cezanne-Dressing-Table-Triple-Mirror-French-White
> 
> http://www.islandfurnitureco.com/Collections/Cezanne-French-White/Cezanne-4-Drawer-Chest-French-Ivory
> 
> http://www.islandfurnitureco.com/Collections/Cezanne-French-White/Cezanne-Bedside-Cabinet-French-Ivory
> 
> http://www.islandfurnitureco.com/Collections/Cezanne-French-White/Louis-Xv--Genevieve-7ft-Emperor-French-White
> 
> http://www.islandfurnitureco.com/Collections/Chantilly-Ivory-Collection/Louis-Xv-Glazed-Bookcase?cPath=80
> 
> http://www.rugscentre.co.uk/textures-realm-purple-rug-p-4075.html
> 
> http://www.decorsupplies.co.uk/aubergine-121203-dazzle-stripe-muriva-wallpaper.html
> 
> http://www.homebase.co.uk/ProductDisplay?langId=110&storeId=10201&partNumber=075442.P
> 
> http://www.littlewoods.com/savannah-bedding-range-plum/1438749493.prd
> 
> http://www.havwoods.co.uk/search/havwoods-design-herringbone-blocks/hw048-solid-wood-flooring-unfinished-oak-wenge
> 
> http://s1.hubimg.com/u/4293534_f520.jpg
> 
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_gcLGI261gYw/TUfgwoTOSHI/AAAAAAAAByc/RLE9p8nwqAA/s1600/DSC05545.JPG
> 
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/boyce-freestanding-acrylic-tub-1.html
> 
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/tall-deck-mount-english-telephone-faucet-with-hand-shower-cross-handles.html
> 
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/bathroom/bathroom-vanities/73-edmeston-double-vanity-cabinet-antique-white.html
> 
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/vintage-towel-bar.html
> 
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/vintage-tempered-glass-shelf.html
> 
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/vintage-euro-toilet-paper-holder.html
> 
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/vintage-robe-hook.html
> 
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/bathroom/toilets-and-bidets/traditional-solid-brass-toilet-tank-handle.html
> 
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/bathroom/toilets-and-bidets/constitution-elongated-toilet.html
> 
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/bathroom/bathroom-accessories/shower-caddies/brass-hanging-shower-caddy-antique-copper.html
> 
> http://www.diy.com/rooms/illusion-mocha-marble-effect-ceramic-wall-floor-tile-pack-of-10-l360mm-w275mm/53900_BQ.prd
> 
> http://www.unitfour.co.uk/Fan.jpg

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

 

Sirius downed the last of his drink and said, "No more Harry, I realise you are in pain but drowning yourself in alcohol does not help in the least your problems will still be there tomorrow." Harry emptied the last of the whiskey in her glass and replied, "I do not want anymore anyway, I am not about to become an alcoholic because of this damned war." Her words were not slurred, but it was evident she had a lot to drink, her eyes had a slight glazed over quality and her face was brightly flushed from drinking so much.

Mrs. Weasley asked, "There is a large treacle tart I made special for you, how about a large slice with some cream to help soak up some of the whiskey dear?" Harry merely nodded and stood up and said, "Sure, but I am going to make some strong coffee and try to lessen some of the whiskeys influence." 

Amos commented, "I am honestly amazed you can even stand and are not slurring your words after what you just drank." Harry shrugged and replied, "I have a fast working metabolism due to my high magic levels as Madame Pomfrey discovered last year, which means I burn off calories faster than I could possibly gain weight, which means I will never be overweight a day in my life, and I assume the same must be true for alcohol. It would take an awful lot more than I just drank to truly get me wasted."

Tonks and Fleur eyed Harry as she got up from the table. They noted how haunted her eyes looked, eyes that told many stories even whilst her facial expression remained blank. Angelina lifted her face from George's chest and wiped away her tears. She eyed Harry and could see the haunted and old experienced eyes in such a young looking face. Eyes filled with such experience and weariness that no one with such a youthful face had any business having. 

She felt ill and all she and everyone else had done had listened as Harry had told them what she and Professor Snape had seen happening. She could not begin to imagine what she would do and how she would cope if she had seen and not just been told. It really was no wonder the younger witch looked so haunted and weary down to her bones.

Amos and Cedric exchanged a worried glance, honestly never imagining that Harry could have seen such horrors, yet still somehow managed to function normally on a daily basis. They had no idea how she had continued to do it whilst remaining sound of mind. Anyone of lesser strength and determination would have surely snapped and given up at this point, but no, not Harry Potter, never would she give up if there were other options.

Harry soon returned to the table with her coffee in hand, and Mrs. Weasley was already placing a plate with a big slice of treacle tart with fresh whipped cream in front of Harry as she retook her seat. Harry placed her mug down on the table and accepted the spoon handed to her from Mrs. Weasley and gave the older witch a slight smile in thanks. The smile was a half-decent effort on Harry's part at best, and all could clearly see just how fragile that smile was and did not even reach her eyes.

By the time Harry was slowly making her way through the tart bite by bite, pausing now and then to drink from her mug, everyone else except for Severus had returned to the kitchen and sat back down around the table. All were trying to act as if they were not studying her so intently, almost seeming to Harry as if they were trying to see inside of her head to see how she ticked and what she was currently thinking. If Severus had still been present he surely would have told them to quit staring and mind their own damn business, but with sharper and more insulting words.

Harry stopped eating mid-bite and let out an exasperated sigh, while silently wondering where professor Snape and his venomously sharp tongue were when you needed him. She lowered her spoon onto her plate and said in a tone of pure exasperation, "Alright let's hear it all, otherwise you'll continue to bloody stare and I will never be able to eat in peace at this rate." Merlin they were not half bloody exasperating the whole lot of them she noted somewhat sourly.

Cho looked disturbed as she asked, "How can you be so calm and even stand to eat after what you have just told us? I Mean I feel sick from just hearing you describe it, yet you have actually seen all of that first hand." Harry shook her head and replied, "I'd be really worried what state you would have been in if you still feel sick even whilst under the influence of a calming draught if you Hermione and Ginny had not taken one." 

Cho looked surprised and Harry answered her unasked question and said, "You are too calm considering how you, Hermione and Ginny bolted from the room to be sick I'd wager that is how I know you three have been given a calming draught, which understandable really when considering the circumstances and what you have just learned."

She added after taking a long pull from her mug and asked, "Through I will ask you this Cho, are you suddenly forgetting what I said about spending two days in the hospital wing under sedation." She added with a slightly pained looking grimace, "Or how I almost end up completely dependent on dreamless sleep draughts, until professor Snape caught onto what I had been doing, how I had been abusing the use of the draught and immediately stepped in to wean me off it before any serious or irreparable damaged could be caused." Cho could not answer that, honestly what did one say when it clearly spoke for itself, as had the sheer amount of Firewhiskey she and professor Snape had consumed between them.

Angelina asked, "How can you continue day to day having seen all of that?" Harry snorted as she shook her head and stated rather quite plainly, "It is not as if I can just curl up in a ball inside of a deep hole and just say to hell with it all. Where would the wizarding world be without their precious savior to save them? A savior they would sooner turn on, yet are kissing my ass seconds later, ha would you talk about giving someone a major case of emotional whiplash. You know, it almost seems as if being the supposed savior means it is one law and rules for everyone else and an entirely different set for me to abide by."

Albus looked troubled as he said sadly, "You never said you felt like this Miss Potter." Harry scoffed as she asked in reply, "Oh, and if I had Headmaster what would you have said, ignore them Harry, they know no better and live in constant fear?" Harry drank deeply from her mug, her tart long forgotten on the plate in front of her. 

She snorted in disgust as she lowered the mug and said, "They're fickle and like sheep following the leader. If only they knew what the members of this Order know and what they have seen, what professor Snape and I end up subjected to during those meetings. Ha, they would never leave their homes again out of sheer bloody terror."

She scowled as she added, "I am so tired of the blind and mindless back stabbing fickle sheep, who would sooner believe I was turning dark and going to marry and have Voldie's baby if some damned two-faced reporters wrote it and they read it in the paper, makes me sick to my stomach." She laughed and added, "I am seriously tempted to buy out the current owner of the Daily Prophet." She smirked as the thought started to gain merit and make sense by the second, especially the expression on Skeeter's face as she took absolute pleasure in firing that bitch.

Her smirk widened as she jokingly asked Cedric, "Hey, fancy owning the Daily Prophet Cedric, say fifty percent each?" Cedric returned her smirk with one of his own as he asked in reply, "Are you serious or is that you showing your frustration over what that paper publishes about you?" Harry looked genuinely thoughtful as she replied, "I am strongly considering it Cedric, I mean it's not as if I cannot afford to most likely buy the current owner out several time over if I wanted to."

Harry suddenly nodded as the decision was set firmly in her mind and said, "You know what I am going to do it I really am." She shook her head and quickly added, "Oh and no this is not a combination of anger and Firewhiskey talking here either." She turned to Sirius asked, "I need your help, and I need to know whether I have a solicitor or do I need to find one?" Sirius was too stunned to answer so Remus asked instead, "Are you absolute certain that this is what you wish to do Harry?"

Harry nodded and replied firmly, "Oh yeah, I can even provide you with several reasons." Hermione looked shocked as she asked, "Like what Harry, what reasons could you have for buying a whole newspaper?" Harry began to count off her fingers as she said, "One, I get control over that paper before Voldie does. Two, I get to control to an extent what is published, not just for my own gain and interest but for all others who have had their names and reputations dragged through the mud."

She continued to count the reasons off her fingers and added, "Three, no more Rita Skeeter, wouldn't that just be purely blissful Hermione?" Hermione let out a giggle and said, "If you fired her she would not be able to write lies in the paper anymore." Harry beamed and drawled in reply, "Exactly Hermione, exactly." 

She added, "Four, I could do a major clean out as far as crooked members of the press are concerned. I would be in the position to stop the likes of Malfoy trying to buy his way in and influence what is published." She continued her countdown, "Five, I could have all staff go through the interviewing process again and if they do not meet with the new standards then they are gone."

She paused and then added, "Six, I could have all staff take a magical oath combined with a spell, one that states they are to swear they will never write lies, while the editor will vow to never allow lies to be published." She added firmly, "If they break the oath then the spell part would be activated and an alert would be placed on their personal records, which would allow every potential future employer to see that they have been black listed and broken a magical oath. This means the individual who breaks the oath will not be able to gain a position of employment at any newspaper in wizarding Great Britain." 

She concluded, "And finally seven, all staff will be searched for the dark mark and checked over by a healer to see whether they have been placed under the Imperious or have been indulging in illegal substances. There will be no chance of claiming your misdeeds were under the influence if they weren’t, a full medical examination will kill that sort of ploy dead on the spot."

Sirius was eyeing his goddaughter in wonder and said, "If you honestly think you could do this Harry then I would back you all the way." He paused as a thought suddenly occurred to him and asked, "But Harry what about Hogwarts and the rest of your Healer training?" Harry replied, "Sirius I have no desire to be at the paper on a daily basis, I would hire a solicitor and put him or her along with Remus in charge until I finish my healer training. I would pay both along with a Goblin, most likely Griphook or my accounts manager Ragnok."

Remus looked shocked, gobsmacked more like. He spluttered, "But Harry, I am a Werewolf and no one would go for that, there is an actual reason I have major issues finding work." Harry waved him off and shook her head and said, "That will not be a issue or make a lick of difference, it is not as if I am asking you to work at the actual paper on a daily basis, more like a behind the scenes role.”

She continued to explain, “In fact, all I require is for you to work with the solicitor and Goblin to keep track of incoming and outgoing money in the company, and keep an eye on how the paper is circulating and how many papers sold. The solicitor would take care of the legal side and make sure on a semi-regularly basis members of staff remain true to their oaths."

She added, "I would also want you to come to either Cedric or myself if he agrees, so we can see what has been written before we give the final go ahead to the editor to publish. The editor would go through you to get my opinion or Cedric's." She continued after a brief pause and said, "I will purchase or have six of the mirrors Sirius showed me that you and he used to use to communicate with my father made. I will have one mirror, Cedric the second, you the third, the editor the fourth, the solicitor the fifth and the Goblin the final one. They will be charmed so the six mirrors only work to communicate with each other and no one else."

Remus looked amazed and said, "You really have thought this through haven't you, how long have you been planning this for Harry?" Harry shook her head and replied, "That's just it I hadn't thought of this until it jokingly crossed my mind tonight. It seems so detailed is because this is what I would do and I see and believe how things should be ran and progress in order to get the Daily Prophet firmly on the side of the light and not allow Voldie to influence and corrupt it. That damned paper needs a firmer hand to take charge and guide it, especially during the time of war, and who knows are vulnerable or susceptible the current owner would be to the kind of manipulative shit and threats Voldie is likely to try and pull?"

She snorted as added, "I mean seriously the idiot whoever they are has allowed the likes of Skeeter to work at the paper, imagine how many people she has pissed off and had law suits risen against her? That bitch cannot be all that popular in the office, I imagine she'd have no problem backstabbing and selling out a number of her fellow members of the press to just get ahead, no matter who she has to step on to climb that proverbial ladder to promotion or a raise in Galleons.

She turned to Sirius and asked, "Does my family by any chance have a solicitor or will I have to make arrangements to hire one?" Sirius replied, "You are in some serious luck here Harry, yes, your family has a solicitor, who goes by the name of Robert Sladden. He is in his mid to late twenties, had a British father and has a Swedish born mother, and is a half-blood. In fact his mother is a muggle born witch so you have nothing to worry from him when it comes to pureblood supremacy bull."

He added, "He will take care of all your legal issues, just as his father dealt with James and your grandfather's legal issues before in the war. His father worked for your great grandfather, and his father worked for your great great grandfather. So yes Harry you are looking at four generations of Sladden who have worked for the Potter's if you decide to take up Robert's services." 

A few around the table let out low whistles and Sirius nodded before he added, "Anyhow Robert has been waiting for you to contact him and to meet you. Oh and yes, he is aware of your newly returned status, you will be his client if you renew the legal paperwork with him, so he needed to know where he stood with you. Do not worry that lad is a good man and can be trusted, his father was a good man, as was the previous Sladdens before him too and all light orientated."

He concluded, "He wants to discuss your assets both wizarding and muggle too. He could also help you if you mention the Daily Prophet to him when you meet with him and he could take care of the legal requirements as well as arrange for a meeting at Gringotts between you, your accounts manager and the current owner of the paper. Robert would be present in the meeting as would I and Remus if you want us to be."

Harry nodded before her eyes suddenly lit up with a sort of unholy glee, and all but purred, "In that case I will definitely be using his services, trust me he will be a valuable asset when it comes to dealing with the Dursleys. Trust me they will not leave Privet Drive without a fight, even if that will officially make them squatters in my property." She sneered, "They do not deserve to live in that property, and I may well have reconsidered if they had not treated me like shit, worse than even a house elf whilst growing up under the same roof as them."

Hermione asked, "How long are you giving them before they have to leave the property and find elsewhere to live?" Harry replied, "A month, hell and even that is far too generous in my opinion. I swear I was more than half tempted to kick them out on their asses today when Ragnok first informed me I own the property." Ron nodded and said, "I don't blame you not after what me and the twins saw when we came to get you and bring you to the Burrow just after first year."

George added, "There was bars on the window, we had to use the car and a tow rope to rip them off so Harry could climb out." Fred nodded and added, "There was even a padlock on Hedwig's cage, the cruel bastards keeping an owl locked up and confined like that." Ron sneered as he added, "There was even a cat flap in the bedroom door for Merlin's sake, and Harry told me that family does not own any pets never mind a cat. Really that was not us lying or trying to get Harry from those muggles quicker each summer, that really was what was going on in that house."

Harry said to Hermione, "Hermione they would even put my trunk in the cupboard under the stairs where I used to sleep until first year. My schoolbooks, wand, and even my invisibility cloak locked away in my trunk. Why else do you think I always left my homework until the last minute and not at the beginning of the holidays? I had no access to magic of any description, none Hermione.” 

She shook her head as she told the other witch, “They were determined as long as I resided underneath their roof I would not have access to my magic. Naturally I can cast wandless and none verbal to an extent, but I daren't aggravate the ministry as at the time I had already had two warnings for underage magic, even if Dobby had been responsible for the first warning."

Hermione was evidently fuming, as were many others around the table. Minerva turned on Albus and hissed, "See, do you see now, why did you keep on sending her there Albus every summer?" Albus frowned and replied, "Because of the blood wards Minerva, Harry needed to stay there a month out of each summer to strength and rejuvenate the protection wards. Lily's sacrifice means Voldemort cannot touch Harry because she and her aunt share blood the same blood as Lily Potter. The wards required Harry's blood more so than Petunia's because of Harry's magic in order to keep Voldemort out and protect the residents inside."

Harry snorted and drawled, "So hate to burst your little bubble of knowledge Headmaster, but those wards have been beyond useless ever since that graveyard encounter during the Triwizard tournament." Minerva frowned as she asked, "What do you mean by useless Miss Potter?" Harry replied, "Oh exactly what I say Professor McGonagall.” She paused before asking the elder witch, “Did the Headmaster not ever inform you as to what exactly happened in that graveyard between Voldie and myself?"

Albus looked uncomfortable again, Harry was doing it again. He avoided the narrowed eyed glance Minerva shot his way as she replied, "As a matter of fact he did not go into great detail. All I know was that you were cut up quite badly and he forced you duel with him, and of course your wand and his wand share the same Phoenix feather core from Fawkes, which caused a Priori Incantatem and for the spirits of his recent victims to appear and speak to you in order from first to recent."

Harry nodded and said, "That is all true, but I take it he never bothered to inform you how a student from your house received such wounds did he professor?" Minerva merely shook her head, and Harry swore she could practically see and hear the cogs turning inside of Minerva McGonagall's head as she tried to make sense of what Harry was telling her. This was by no means a good thing as far as Albus avoiding all hell reaped upon on his person by his deputy.

Harry continued before Albus could and said, "I will tell you exactly how I got those wounds, for example, when Cedric and I arrived via portkey aka the Triwizard cup, Voldie and Pettigrew were waiting for me, they had not been expecting another to be transported with me. That was when I heard Voldie's voice, I did not see him, but heard him call out to Pettigrew to kill the spare. Naturally I was not about to allow that to happen, not if I could help and prevent it I wasn't."

She shook her head as she continued, "It was a close call and as a last minute decision I cashed in the life debut Pettigrew owed me. Because he owed me that debut, he could not kill Cedric after I demanded he was under no circumstances allowed to harm a single hair upon Cedric's head. Naturally Voldie could not do anything against this as Pettigrew was using his wand for some reason instead of his own." She smirked at her fiancé and added, "Cedric and I had a very brief argument, but in the end I won and Cedric used the cup to take him back to Hogwarts where he obviously gathered help to come to my rescue."

Harry leaned back in her chair and continued; "Now this is where it gets interesting Professor. When Cedric left, Pettigrew captured me and tied me to rest over Tom Riddle Senior's grave. You see in order for the ritual to work he needed to give him back a body he needed the bones of his father, a sacrifice from a ally given willingly, which was when Pettigrew cut off his hand and put it into the cauldron he had lowered the small corpse-like body at the beginning of the ritual."

She paused once more to look McGonagall directly in the eyes and then said, "But do you know Professor what the final part of the ritual that was required to provide him with a new body?" Harry noted how Minerva's jaw was clenched, oh Harry did not for one single second envy the Headmaster, especially with what she was about to reveal to the older witch. 

Harry crossed her arms over her chest and finally revealed, "The blood of his enemy taken by force. Blood which Pettigrew acquired by taking a knife and creating slashes across my arms and chest, and then allowed the blood to drip into the grave I was extended over and onto the skeleton of Riddle senior."

Both Minerva and Molly Weasley let rip instantaneously, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" They had both figured it out when Harry had mentioned it was her blood used in the ritual to bring Voldemort back into a body, meaning he had her blood running in his veins, in turn making the blood protection wards around Privet Drive beyond worthless. Harry had been no safer in that house then she would have been walking down Diagon Ally without a guard.

Hermione looked sick and exclaimed in horror, "Oh my god that means you know who has Harry's blood, and the same blood Lily Potter and Harry's aunt have. This ultimately means he could have breached those wards and gained access to Harry at any time after fourth year, even if his Death Eaters could not. Something tells me ‘You Know Who’ is a much greater threat to Harry then any Death Eater could ever hope or try to be to her."

Harry nodded and clapped her hands and said, "Exactly, bravo Hermione. Hence why those blood protection wards were beyond useless, I mean really with him now having my blood meaning the blood protection my mum used on me no longer affects him." She added smirking, "This also means ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I was no safer in that house with the combination of my relatives behaviour towards me and Voldie having my blood, verses me putting out an advertisement to Voldie telling him a date and time and ask if he wanted to meet up for another friendly duel."

Harry's smirk widened as she added the final nail in the proverbial coffin and said, "The Headmaster did not wish for me to grow up in the wizarding world because he did not wish for me to know I was famous. He did not want me growing up with love and affection, all which he knew I would not receive growing up in a household with my jealous magic loathing aunt and her muggle magic hating tub of lard husband. Add to the fact their equally tub of lard son was raised on that same hatred and fear of magic that it turned poisonous."

She sneered as she continued, "Oh no, he wanted me starved for love and affection, simple human contact. He figured that it would make me easier to control, make it easier to follow his lead and every whim, and to trust him when he would show me attention and tad bits of affection." She snorted and added, "Oh no, he did not want me wilful or confident, able to think for myself without direction, no he wanted me vulnerable, docile and reliant on him."

She concluded icily, "Through here is where you plan majorly backfired on you. Yes when I first came to Hogwarts I was vulnerable and reliant, but not for one single damned second was I docile. Seriously, anyone who knows me will know docile and Potter does not belong in the same sentence. I am the daughter of James and Lily Potter, the daughter and goddaughter of two of the Marauders you old fool." She shot the Headmaster a wickedly black glance as she said this last part.

Sirius and Remus were hard pressed not to laugh out a loud at hearing that last part, it was priceless but oh so true. Albus on the other hand looked like he had been slapped harder then she had verbally hit him all evening long. He was beyond dumbfounded honestly not realising that Harry had more than caught on and proven herself to be a hell of a lot more observant than he had ever given her credit for, which had been a major mistake on his part right from the start.

Harry looked The Headmaster in the eye and said in a firm and icy tone of resolve, "No more, no more manipulations, no more treating me like a weapon to wield at your convenience. If you do continue then I will leave in less time than it takes your heart to beat a single beat Headmaster to fight this war on your own. I promise and guarantee you will never find me, nor will The Ministry have a hope in hell of being able to track me by the means of my magical signature, completely dark and off the magical grid."

Hermione looked truly disturbed over how the night had gone. She asked, "How would you mask your magical signature Harry?" Harry shook her head and replied, "Sorry Hermione, not that do not trust you, I do, but a girl has got to have some secrets for security purposes, especially around a manipulative old goat Headmaster trying to use you as his own personal weapon of destruction." Cedric, Sirius, Remus and Tonks knew as long as she wore the locket from her parents, that she would be able to conceal her magical signature from everyone and anything except for Cedric when they married.

Albus looked troubled at his carefully crafted plans were disintegrating right before his eyes. He said, "We need to trust each other if we are going to win this war." Harry shook her head and asked, "Why should I when you continue to manipulate my life and keep important information from me, even going as far as to get my family to do the same?" She was pissed over how he influenced Arthur to keep such information from her, not just her but his wife and children as well.

Albus sighed and replied, "I did not want to reveal certain information because I did not wish for you to dwell on things that must come to pass if we are to win this war." Harry frowned and asked, "What are you not saying here Headmaster?" Albus sighed and said very reluctantly, "Come to my office before your wedding and I shall gather Severus and Minerva and I will inform you of plans to put into action concerning you, Severus and myself. But know this I will not inform you until then you would never be able to train and properly prepare to defeat Voldie if you are made aware too soon."

Harry nodded and said reluctantly, "Fine I do not like it, but I will take it, but will be using everyone at this table as my witness so no going back on your word Headmaster." Albus fumed knowing she had him in an awkward position, and reluctantly nodded and said, "Very well, as you wish Miss Potter." 

He knew when he was cornered, and it was not as if he could cast memory charms on his Order members, even if the thought had crossed his mind once or twice. However, surprisingly even Albus Dumbledore had no reached those levels of manipulation, well, not yet his desperation had not quite reached that sort of fever pitch, though in Harry and Severus secretly shared opinion it was only a matter of time.

After that, Molly suggested just because it had not turned out to be an ideal birthday did not mean she should skip out on having a birthday cake. Everyone, even her children felt struck in disbelief that Mrs. Weasley would even suggest Harry celebrating and blowing out her candles on a birthday cake after the day she had and what she had revealed. Harry reluctantly agreed to blow out the seventeen candles and allowed the others to sing happy birthday to her to please Mrs. Weasley, even if she did not feel like celebrating.

Mrs. Weasley brought out a cake much like the one from her first birthday she ever had an actual real birthday cake. The cake was large enough to feed everyone at the table with enough for everyone to have seconds and thirds. The fondant Gryffindor red, while the cake shaped like a golden snitch with a life-size golden snitch placed in the centre of the cake. The wings on the snitch moved slowly with a low humming sound aided by a charm. There also was a thick golden sheer glittery ribbon wrapped around the cake.

It was very Quidditch themed cake something her male self would have loved, but as a female, it was not what she would have chosen. Only the glittery ribbon seemed to appeal and did catch her eye. However she was not about to say anything to the older witch and seem as if she was ungrateful for the efforts Mrs. Weasley had obviously put into the cake. The older witch must have assumed when she changed back the changes to her personality would not be that strong, but they were that strong no two ways about it.

Once everyone had finished singing a somewhat off-key version of the birthday song, Harry blew out seventeen bright gold candles. She did not bother making a wish, what was the damned point she figured sourly. There was nothing she wanted more than Voldemort to drop down dead and his disgusting mutilated soul hauled off down into deepest and darkest pits of hell itself. No ridiculous and childish birthday wishing would not be able to grant her that

Mrs. Weasley cut the cake after everyone clapped with half-hearted enthusiasm, and accepted a slice from Mrs. Weasley, though Harry declined her own slice. She asked to have hers preserved and have it tomorrow as she had already had treacle tart she had not finished, and did not fancy the thought of mixing both treacle and her birthday cake together. Mrs. Weasley had no choice but to reluctantly agree not wanting to make the younger witch ill.

After everyone was finished with their slice of cake, the Weasley's and Amos Diggory who had not sent presents along with everyone else at midnight gave them to her at the table. Firstly after leaving the kitchen to retrieve it from his office Sirius handed Harry the new firebolt as promised to go with her new broomstick polishing and grooming kit. 

She had removed the red and gold coloured swirled paper and found a long and large rectangular box, and inside the content was as expected, the newest and most recent addition to the Firebolt series. Harry thanked Sirius and called Dobby to collect her broomstick and place it somewhere safe.

After Dobby left with the broomstick, Bill and Fleur went next and handed her their joint gift which they had gone halves. Harry removed the black and green wrapping paper revealing a black shiny rectangular box, she lifted the lid to reveal a cashmere wool emerald green and midnight black tasseled coloured scarf of expensive quality. Resting on top of the scarf was the second half of the gift, a voucher to spend in Honeydukes worth five galleons.

Fleur explained, "We honestly had no idea we were buying a gift for a witch, but it is lucky the scarf appears to be suitable for both sexes to wear which is a relief to say the least.” She paused before adding, “Oh and the reason the wrapping paper is not red and gold, well, I wanted to be different, thought most would have chose your house colours. The other reason was that I thought of your eyes and hair colour, and just because the colours make an attractive combination."

Bill added, "Fleur insisted the cashmere would keep you warm in the winter and the colours would bring out your eyes, hair and your pale skin tone perfectly, and I am certain looking at you right now that she was correct." He chuckled as he added, "The voucher for Honeydukes was my idea, it will allow you to choose your own chocolate in case we had end up choosing something you did not like. One of the worst things is receiving a present that you do not like, but feel that you have to put up a front in order to not hurt the others feelings."

Harry returned the chuckle at the thought of Fleur choosing that colour combination for the wrapping paper because of her eyes and hair, and she wanted to be different from everyone else, trust Fleur. She agreed with what Bill said about receiving something you do not like. It was one of the worst situations to be in, for example Hagrid's rock cakes that are always not consumable. She never has the heart to mention it, and is why he continued to make them.

Harry genuinely thanked them for such a thoughtful gift she loved the colour combination, and reached out to finger the material and instantly loved the silky soft texture of the cashmere wool. Wool had never felt so glorious to the touch. To prove this point and show just how grateful she was, Harry took the scarf from the packaging and draped it around her neck loosely. It felt wonderful against her bare skin; it would serve her well during the cold Scotland winter.

Seeing Harry wearing the scarf was enough to have Fleur gushing in delight, "Ooh you see Bill, I was right that shade of green combined with the black compliments her eyes, hair and pretty pale skin tone even more beautifully then I had first thought." Bill nodded in agreement, affectionately amused by his fiancées enthusiasm. 

Through he had to agree Harry looked lovely with the scarf draped loosely around her neck, it almost seemed as if her emerald green eyes, midnight black hair and pale skin illuminated. He could tell Diggory more than agreed if his appreciative glance in his cousin's direction was anything to judge. He inwardly smirked at the thought and sight of the former Hufflepuff seeker who was evidently smitten.

Mrs. Weasley on the other hand nodded in agreement and said, "It looks stunning on her and would have been appropriate even on her male self too. That was a lucky and excellent buy I have to admit." Fleur concealed her smugness barely at the thought of Molly Weasley admitting such a thing to her, even if their relationship had greatly improved since Greyback attacked Bill. Fleur Delacour soon to be Weasley never forgot anything once slighted.

Charlie went next after Harry removed the scarf and placed it back in the box it came in for safekeeping not wanting it to get dirty. He handed over his gift, which Harry accepted with a small appreciative smile. She removed the black and gold wrapping paper from the box shaped gift. She found obviously what the shape of the gift suggested, a box, and lifted the lid. What she discovered amazed her; it was a large sized fine quality glossy picture, a wizarding picture at that, evidently taken during the first task of the Triwizard tournament. It was of her male self on their firebolt, barely avoiding a huge and impressive sized blanket of fire bellowed out by the Hungarian Horntail. You could clearly see in the background a part of Hogwarts castle.

Harry asked clearly awed, "Merlin Charlie, how did you get your hands on this?" Charlie grinned pleased with her reaction and replied, "One of the tamers was there documenting the first task with a camera, and managed to snap this shot out of pure luck. I told everyone back on the dragon reserve that your seventeenth was coming up soon. That got the witch thinking and she showed me the pictures she had taken from the Triwizard tournament. I chose that picture and decided to give it to you as a birthday present." Harry beamed and said, "Thank you Charlie this is beyond amazing." Charlie winked and said, "Your welcome, and I knew you would appreciate its worth."

Hermione asked, "What is it a picture of Harry, which moment from the first task is that from?" Harry turned the frame around and held the picture in front of her for everyone to see. There were gasps of delight as they realised what they were seeing. Tonks laughed and commented, "That is the exact scene you described to me on the way down to the Potter vaults." Harry grinned, nodded and replied, "Exactly, what are the odds that we would see it here larger than life?" Tonks nodded knowingly.

Arthur said, "I would like to go next if you do not mind, I really wish for Harry to see this." He added, "I informed my mother how you were coming to visit for your seventeenth, and she gave me a copy of a very important portrait and I had it enlarged and framed." He added at Harry's surprised expression, "Yes Harry, before you ask my mother, your great aunt is very much alive and well and looking forward to meeting you this summer since you were a baby. She wants to meet up so she can give you her birthday present in person before you head back to Hogwarts for your final year."

Arthur walked over to Harry and gently placed the green and gold coloured wrapped gift. The paper was a lovely emerald green with a big golden bow placed in the centre. She carefully removed the bow and paper from the frame, which was nearly twice the size of Charlie's gift. She noted the frame was a beautiful solid black polished fine wood with a golden floral theme around the edges. She was unaware that her great aunt had provided the frame as well.

Harry took one look at the content of the picture and nearly dropped the frame in shock at what she discovered. She placed a hand over her mouth and stifled a sound caught between a gasp and a sob. Some were alarmed at her reaction, but not Arthur whc had honestly been expecting this reaction considering who the people in the picture were. Arthur suspected this was worth more to Harry than all the gold in Gringotts combined.

Cedric asked alarmed, "What's the matter Harry?" Arthur shook her head and said, "Do not worry; she is just overwhelmed, after all this is a picture of some very special people to Harry." And it truly was, it was a picture of her great aunt whose arms her baby self was cradled, while her parents stood on either side of her aunt who sat in a high back chair made of a Chinese floral print in cream and gold. The adults were smiling gently at the camera, whilst occasionally the three would looked down lovingly at a sleeping Harry, who was dressed in a matching bonnet and long gown made of white and gold lace and satin with ribbons.

Arthur said, "That was your Christening Harry, your mother had wanted you to wear a muggle bonnet and gown instead of robes." He added, "That was a private day, small to, you were not ‘The Girl Who Lived’ there you were just Harriet James Potter." He concluded, "You and your parents had not even gone into hiding yet, you were barely three months old and still the real you who had not gone under the glamour for a couple of months yet at that point the picture was taken."

Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks as she lovingly smoothed her fingertip over her parent's faces. She noted how her aunt looked quite a bit like her, same hair, but her eyes were a blue-grey colour and her skin tone more of a golden sun kissed glow. She never doubted her looks had mainly come from the Potter side, but Merlin looking at her aunt was striking to say the least it really was. Her aunt was beautiful, elegant, and looked positively refined it was unreal. Would she ever look like this when she was older if she survived the war she wondered?

Harry slowly turned the frame around for the others to see, and this action followed by gasps of amazement. Sirius and Remus looked somewhat choked up, while Minerva looked positively tearful at the stunning sight. Albus closed his eyes and thought sadly, 'No wonder her reaction was so emotional' Hermione looked tearful as she said, "Oh Harry that's beautiful, and look at that christening gown and little bonnet your mother had you wearing its stunning."

Harry said, "I know, I wonder whether that set is in one of the Potter vaults or at Potter manor?" She turned to Arthur and gave him a hug after passing the portrait to Cedric. Arthur returned the embrace as Harry said, "Thank you so much Arthur it is stunning and more than I could have hoped for." Arthur nodded as they broke the embrace and said, "You're most welcome, you deserve to have a picture of that moment. It was a perfect day regardless that ‘You Know Who’ was still at large at the time."

He added, "We would have loved to have attended the christening but we had no one to take care of Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, and Ron, who was a little older then you were in that picture. He was far too young to attend a christening that was not his own. Besides even at the age of two almost three the twins were troublesome and Merlin knows what they would have gotten up to." 

Harry snorted at the thought of miniature Fred and George causing chaos, as did a few others, while the twins in question smirked widely. Harry nodded through in understanding about Ron, realising a christening was not the place for and would have been too much for a young baby that was not the one christened.

Last but by no means least, Amos handed Harry a pale coloured envelope, along with a present shaped like a picture a little bigger than Charlie's gift but nowhere near the size of Arthur's gift. The gift Harry happily noted wrapped up in a gorgeous pale cream paper with big yellow roses in full bloom and a dark cream satin ribbon wrapped around the package. There was also a second Gryffindor red coloured envelope from Amos.

Amos explained, "The wrapped present is from Lara, Cedric's mother, as is the cream coloured envelope which is a letter from her." He added, "The red envelope is from me." Harry nodded and opened the red envelope first and discovered a certificate worth twenty Galleons to spend in quality Quidditch supplies. Twenty Galleons was the equivalent of one hundred pounds in the muggle world. Harry said, "It's too much Mr. Diggory, are you aware that twenty Galleons is in fact the equivalency of one hundred pounds in the muggle world, not that I do not appreciate the amazing gesture?"

Amos waved her off and said, "Nonsense Harry, I think I can afford twenty Galleons on your seventeenth birthday, you only turn seventeen once, and who would I be if I did not treat my future daughter in law on the birthday which she comes of age finally?” He added looking satisfied, “Of course, I knew I could not go wrong with a certificate for a Quidditch store, whether you are a witch or a wizard, especially you being the youngest seeker in a century.” He concluded after a brief pause, “As for the amount, well, if you want something half decent in there you need to spend more than a few Galleons in the process Harry as I am sure you have seen the prices for yourself."

Cedric shot his father a smile of approval. Cedric and even a few others thought it was rather appropriate gift considering it was bold as brass Amos Diggory, which was genuinely surprising. Harry thanked Amos for the gift, all the while secretly surprised how thoughtful and useful the gift was, not that she would mention to Amos that he had surprised her, there was some things which her future father in law to be did not need to know.

Next, she opened the gift from Lara Diggory carefully not wanting to destroy the paper it was beautiful as was the bow. When she revealed the gift, she genuinely felt hard-pressed not to giggle or tear up again. Both emotions seemed to win out in the end, and she giggled tearfully. The giggle actually surprised those who had been close to her as a wizard, namely Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Cedric remarked, "I do not know whether I should be worried about those tears or amused by that giggle you just let loose."

Harry replied teasingly, "You were such a cute and sweet looking little boy Diggory." She sobered slight and added, "Your mother was very beautiful, I can see a lot of her when I look at you, really are your mother's son." Cedric's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Whoa wait a minute, exactly what has my mother left to you that you are making comments like that Harry?" 

Harry smiled gently and turned the medium sized landscape picture for everyone to see. The reaction was immediate, there was gasps and giggles and chuckles, but Cedric's reaction was the best, he was bright red with embarrassment, yet looked noticeably awed. He covered his cheeks with his hands and said in awe, "Oh Merlin, I had honestly forgotten about that, mean I know my dad has a copy on the living room wall at home, but that was the last thing I expected her to leave you." 

He added, "That was taken if I remember correctly after our parents and your god and grandparents and other witnesses signed our betrothal contract, meaning we were only just officially betrothed in that picture. But I was too young to truly understand why I was there and what you and I would become to each other when we were of age."

The gift was a picture of Harry and Cedric and Lara Diggory too. In the picture a three year-old Cedric wrapped in his mother's arms as she sat in an overstuffed chair and he sat in her lap. However, in Cedric's arms was a three-month-old Harry, while Lara carefully supported them both so Cedric did not accidentally drop Harry. From time to time Cedric would look down at Harry in awe, while Lara looked down at Cedric lovingly. Yet the sweetest moment of all was when baby Harry reached up with her little hand to touch Cedric's cheek.

Amos smiled sadly, "I was the one who took that picture, and there were no others only one was ever taken. I kept the original and Lara insisted you Harry have a copy. Ultimately, I am glad I did, as that is the only picture of you three together and only ever will be. The original is twice as big as that and proudly displayed on the living room wall at home.” He beamed as he added, “Therefore, Harry you were a part of us Diggory's before you ever truly knew it and you and Cedric met up again at Hogwarts but did not really have any real contact until your third and Cedric's fifth year. That was truly disappointing when you consider all of the time you two could have had to get to know the other better."

He added, "If Lara and your parents had lived Harry then I assure you that you and Cedric would have grown up together, Lara and Lily would have surely set you two up on constant play dates that I do not doubt for a single second." He smiled gently as he continued, "Lara wanted you to have that picture Harry hoping you would share it with Cedric, regardless that there is a huge copy on the living room wall.”

He continued and added after a brief pause to get his emotions under control. “She wanted you two to have a memory of how you first met and document such an important and life changing event. It was something she thought could be something you look on later on in life, to show your children and grandchildren how their parents and grandparents met for the first time, even if they were too young to remember until years later." He paused before continuing, "But her main sentiment was that it was your first picture together and hopefully more to come."

Harry and Cedric were clearly overwhelmed, even more so when Amos concluded, "In that letter Harry are words for you, she wanted to leave her future daughter in law something meaningful behind just in case she did not survive the war, after all we were at war when that picture was first taken. You will notice Harry that you are still wearing your christening gown and bonnet as the betrothal contract was signed during the evening after your christening."

Everyone noticed he was right, Harry was dressed in her christening gown and bonnet, while Cedric wore little black robes with a white shirt and a little bow tie the same colour as the lace and ribbons on Harry's christening set. Lily and Lara had wanted them to match for their betrothal, which just made for a nice feature when Amos had taken the picture. The pair looked beautiful together even when they had only been miniature versions of themselves.

Cho could not help but feel sick again with such burning jealousy for the second time that night. They shared a history she and Cedric never would even if Cedric and Harry had been too young to remember. She would not ruin the moment that would only cause her to look worse and more bitterly jealous then she had already proven herself to be in front of everyone and Cedric. That Weasley bitch had already slapped her once that night she did not require a repeat performance thank you very much. She decided to wait until later when she was alone and would put up silencing and locking charms so she could grieve for the loss of her love in peace and no one would see or hear her and judge her.

After that, the meeting pretty much broke up for the night. Albus insisted there was not much else to discuss that could not wait until tomorrow or another night. Harry on the other hand knew better The Headmaster wanted to escape, not wanting to give her the chance to say anything else and paint him even more badly then she already had. 

She inwardly snorted, but figured she would cut back on the torture that night, after all there was always the next day and the next. Oh no, Harry was by no means finished with that manipulative old bastard not by a long shot, he messed with and manipulated the wrong witch and soon as he fully realised this the better in Harry's opinion.

Harry handed Albus the sword of Gryffindor before he left to take back to his office for safekeeping until needed again. Everyone cleared out of the kitchen, Amos flooing home while Albus and Minerva flooed back to Hogwarts. Even as she flooed back to her rooms, Minerva silently made a mental note and promise to show Severus the rest of the meeting after he had left. She would borrow Albus' pensive, she did not need to tell him exactly how she planned to use it. She thought it high time that Severus revised his opinion of Harry even if only in private.

Everyone who was staying at headquarters went in different directions either to their bedrooms, or to other rooms in the house. After Harry shrunk down her birthday gifts, she handed them to Bill who said he would put them in her new study after Sirius told him which room to go. Then Sirius and Remus led her to her new bedroom wanting to show her all they had done. 

Cedric, Hermione, Tonks, Angie, Fleur and Ginny joined them either wanting to see the room or Harry's reaction to it once she saw it. Sirius and Remus could not wait to see her reaction; they hoped she approved of what they had done. To say Harry and the other witch's had been in awe was an understatement; its beauty shocked even Cedric. Sirius and Remus had really gone and out done themselves here, and showed just how much they loved Harry. 

First Harry was relieved to note Hedwig had made it back and was in the far corner of the room closest to the door perched on her new sleeping post, made out of a glossy wood in a similar colour to the flooring. She had tucked her head under her wing as she slept. She also noted that someone, most likely Remus had already placed newspaper down to catch her droppings and filled the food and water bowls attached to the post.

The walls had a glittery sheen and coloured pale plum and gold. The floorboards were made of pale glossy gold oak and had a black boarder all the way around the edge, while a square shaped rug in colours dark purple and pale lilac that a floral pattern took up most of the floor at the foot of the bed. The furniture was white and in a style straight out of the mid to late seventeenth century, around the era of King Louie XV of Versailles, France. 

The bedspread, pillows, throw and shams, two Boudoir cushions, valance sheet, and long full-length curtains matched. They were dark plum with a pale green and pale lilac stripe and had a big metallic lilac floral pattern. The ceiling painted a dark ivory and had Artex in a figure eight pattern and a fanned rose pattern around the light fixture. The lighting consisted of a five light plum coloured glass and metal chrome.

Harry and the others noted the bed was big enough to fit three fully-grown people in it. It was a 7ft sleigh bed, hand carved from solid mahogany wood and hand polished and finished to a beautiful satin patina. The design is from the Louis XV era of French furniture circa 1745, and had scrolled ends and delicately carved. It was not a double or even a king it was emperor sized. Cedric had to resist the urge to smirk at the thought of what he could and would honestly love to do to Harry in a bed that large, the possibilities were surely limitless.

Fleur and Angelina nearly swooned at the sight of the quadruple armoire that had full length mirrors and solid doors inlay made from solid mahogany wood, hand polished and finished to a beautiful satin patina in French white. The design is from the same era as the bed and other matching furniture. Fleur could tell it was an authentic reproduction. It had centre full hanging, and side drawers providing what she knew would end up being great storage space.

Hermione and Ginny noted with barely concealed envy, that there was matching three-mirror dressing table that had three small draws. There was even a stool and a unit with set of six draws, a side table with also two draws and even a bookcase with two lower draws and had three layer shelves and two doors. It was all French white mahogany and hand polished to a beautiful satin patina just like everything else. 

This room was a little girls or young woman's fairy tale come to life in its purest form. To Hermione this was a representation of just how much Sirius loved and adored his goddaughter, no expense had been spared in this room, none whatsoever. Sure she was a little envious of such beauty, but mostly the thought filled her full of genuine warmth that someone had taken the time and effort and loved Harry enough to do all of this.

Sirius grinned at Harry's evident approval, and yes he had caught onto the fact Fleur and Angelina had been practically swooning at the sight of the quadruple armoire. He commented, "Glad to see you approve." He added, "Oh, and by the way while there is a light switch near the door for the light, but if you ever get lazy and just do not want to move from the bed or stool then the light will respond and switch itself off if you clap your hands together twice quickly."

He demonstrated and clapped twice, the light went out, before clapping his hands again and the light turned back on again. Harry drawled in amusement, "A clapper feature Sirius honestly." Sirius smirked and shrugged as he replied, "Hey, do not knock it, its bloody handy, trust me I have one in my room too."

Remus chuckled in amusement before he commented, "Oh by the way, I thought I'd mention that when quite a few parcels arrived earlier on Dobby was kind enough to put them away for you and those for Fleur in her room to. He kept muttering something about lots of dragon." Harry, along with Tonks, Angelina and Fleur laughed knowingly, knowing exactly what the elf had been going on about. It would seem Harry and Fleur's orders at been delivered as promised.

Harry walked over to the armoire and opened all of the doors, and instantly noticed how vast it appeared, more so than even the size of the furniture suggested. Sirius explained at her questioning glance in his direction, "Extension charm Harry, practically limitless at that, had to cast two of them to get the amount of space I was aiming for." 

Harry nodded noticing there were two long and wide racks along the bottom of the armoire for shoes, ridiculous amounts of shoes she wagered. She also noticed that Dobby had placed her broomstick in the far corner of her armoire. She was considering mounting both of her brooms on her bedroom or office wall.

While Harry examined that feature, the others had spotted the dragon hide. Cedric let out a low whistle and commented laughingly, "Well, well Harry is there something you have neglected to mention about yourself?" He gestured to the dragon hide, and Harry rolled her eyes and drawled, "Har bloody har." She added as the others chuckled, "I just for some reason seem to have a taste for dragon hide since changing back, it just appeals I have no idea only that it does."

Hermione was amazed and commented, "You have dragon hide high heels and boots, even waistcoats, dresses, skirts and trousers, not just jackets and coats." Ginny added, "Look on the book shelf, there is even folders and photo albums." Sirius asked, "And bags, purses and wallets Harry?" Harry nodded and replied sheepishly, "Yes, I more than kind of splurged in that shop, like several hundred Galleons kind of splurge. The Galleons that came out of the vault that was mum’s personal vault that I am now dubbing my Evans vault actually." Hermione and Ginny gasped, while Sirius and Cedric chuckled and Remus shook his head, but there was a small grin curving around the corners of his lips.

Remus suddenly remembered the portrait and the pendent and chain for Cedric he had collected that afternoon from Gringotts. He cleared his throat and said, "Oh and Harry the packages you asked for me to collect from Gringotts are in your study waiting for you." Harry's eyes widened before she said, "Ok thanks for that; I will see to them as soon as I get the first chance and the time, I am in no rush now that I know they are secure in my study."

Tonks shook her head and said, "Okay why don't you Sirius show Harry her new bathroom suit and Hermione and Cedric can help me return the packages from my bag to their regular size." Sirius look caught between sheepish and uncomfortable as he said, "Actually Cedric might want to join me and Harry in the bathroom he'll see why when he sees it." Harry and Cedric looked at Sirius puzzled but Remus knew why, and glanced briefly in Ginny's direction before grimacing, knowing she did not need to see the double fixtures been put in the bathroom.

Remus exchanged glance with Sirius who grimaced and nodded uncomfortably, before he said to Ginny, "Ginny how about you go with Remus and make some hot chocolate, Angelina and Fleur could come to if you like." Angelina and Fleur knew what was happening as did the others. Sirius wanted Remus to take Ginny to one side to see how she was coping, and for some reason he did not want her seeing the bathroom. Angelina said, "We could invite George and Bill, and even Fred and Ron if you want."

Ginny knew exactly what they were doing, but was far too overwhelmed with how female the room and the dragon hide clothes looked. Merlin there was even high heels, and if nothing else had been able to bring it all home then the high heels, skirts and dresses surely had. However, the final nail in the proverbial coffin was the sight of Harry's trunk at the end of the bed. She remembered watching last summer as Sirius had used a carving spell to beautifully carve the initials H J P into the lid of the trunk."

Ginny found herself nodding and smiling weakly, barely keeping the tears a bay as she asked, "Can there be whipped cream, marshmallows and cinnamon powder to?" Remus looked at her sympathetically clearly seeing her struggle with tears and said, "Absolutely, anything you want you can have it, just name it." Anything she wanted she pondered, ha, yeah right if only, if she could have anything she wanted Harry would still be hers and very much a wizard.

As soon as her bedroom door had closed, Harry's jaw clenched as she blinked back tears of guilt and fury. She gritted out from between clenched teeth, "There you go, did I not say by any chance already that I hate what this is doing to her I never wanted this for her." She hissed as she added asking, "Now do you see, now do you see why it would have been better if you had discouraged me from getting too close and involved with Ginny in the first place that was not strictly innocent and platonic?"

Hermione looked tearful and troubled as she tried to console her friend, "Now listen here, this is by no means your fault, none of it. It is not as if you knew this was even a possibility and could happen to you, which means you did not go out of your way to lead her on and cruelly and carelessly play around with her feelings. Her parents know this as do her brothers, and do not hold it against you they have no reason to." She concluded, "Ginny does as well, only she is too much in emotional pain and shock to tell you that just yet, give her time."

Cedric added where Hermione left off and said, "Hermione is right Harry, please do not go taking blame for what was out of your control, it will only end up eating you alive when it should not have to." He added and asked as an idea suddenly came to him, "You need to relax, how about running yourself a bath and have a soak while Hermione and Tonks put all of your new clothes and other thing away?" He would help to but Sirius said he needed to see the bathroom as well, he wondered why when it was decorated and adjoined to Harry's room.

Harry and Cedric followed Sirius to the other end of the room where there was another door. Harry smirked halfheartedly as Sirius clapped his hands after opening the door, and the bathroom immediately illuminated with a soft glow. Before Sirius could explain the lighting features, Harry and Cedric spotted an antique white coloured double vanity made of wood that had solid cream marble counter-top and two round under-mounts white porcelain sinks. The two sets of taps were made of antique brass that had a coppery hue; while above the taps were two large identical oval shaped mirrors. The detailing on the wood and the handles were stunning and brass coloured leaves with what appeared to be fans. There were four cupboard doors under the sink with four smaller draws stacked in the middle of the cupboards.

Sirius saw where there gazes had landed and scratched behind his ear nervously and said, "Well, that I can explain. You see Harry you are engaged and I figured at some point when you and Cedric are more comfortable and accustomed to each other that Cedric might what to stay over occasionally or move into your room. Why do you think the bed is so big, or another example of being made for two, your bathtub and shower?" He gestured to the bathtub, slash shower combo in question.

He saw them eye the size of the freestanding acrylic cream oval shaped tub and asked, "That is 6 foot and one inch in length, why would I purchase such a long tub for you Harry, when you do not even reach passed 5 foot 4 inches in height?" He grimaced and added, "Normally I would not be encouraging you to start sharing baths and a bed with a wizard Harry, but you’re of age now and of course Cedric is not just any wizard but your fiancé, a fact Tonks has made a point of pointing out to me rather quite firmly at that." Harry and Cedric flushed at what Sirius and been implying, it did not take a genius to figure it out.

He explained some of the features of the tub, "The tub has an air option the Sales Assistant informed me, which features strategically placed jets that effectively massage you, I think she said it was like a Jacuzzi was the word she used. There is even an overflow option, meaning it can reach a deep water level. Finally, she also mentioned an insulation feature that means the tub stays warm, even during temperature fluctuations, well, they were her words not mine.” 

He shrugged as he concluded, “Apparently, it is state of the art and the recent addition in that class of tub. It even has a shower feature as you can see for yourselves, the tall deck mount is an English telephone style faucet with a hand held shower cross handles near the tub and matches the vintage copper theme in here."

They continued to take in the rest of the bathroom they were now learning was not only for Harry but for Cedric to if they wanted it to be. It was even more evident as they took in the matching vintage copper coloured robe hooks side by side of the other on a wall covered in luxurious and glossy Mocha coloured marble effect ceramic titles that had a natural stone effect and, noticed that even the floor had the same matching titles.

The toilet holder, towel rail, shower caddy and glass shelf that were secured to the wall were all made of the same vintage style and copper colour. Harry raised a brow when she noticed the toilet brush and toilet handle were even made of the same vintage copper colour and style. The toilet was cream coloured the same shade as the tub. It was 1940 – 1950's style toilet and had simple embellishments on the tank lid and bowl base.

Harry and Cedric really liked what they saw Harry especially liked how the ceiling painted pure white and had an Artexed pattern of fans. She would even go as far as to say she liked the design more so than the one on her bedroom ceiling. She had never really seen Artex before Petunia had hated it so it was never used or seen in Privet Drive, but that would change she would see to that, putting Artex up in Private Drive would give her immense pleasure considering how much her aunts hates it.

Harry cleared her throat and said, "It's lovely in here, I love the Artex on the ceiling more so than the one in my room." She added, "As for it being decorated with not just me in mind but Cedric to, well, we have only been engaged for a day. I figured that maybe we could start out with a night or two during the Christmas holidays when we come back here. Start out slowly and become accustomed to each other. I mean sharing a bed is one thing but a bathroom, a tub in particular is something else I am not ready for yet and sure Cedric is not either."

Cedric nodded as he added, "I agree that we should wait until the Christmas holidays then see about sharing a room maybe a night or two out of the week, maybe during weekends. We can cross the proverbial bridge that is sharing a bathroom and taking a bath together when we come to it. It is a big step, we need to wait and decide when we are ready to become that intimate, as that is what it will be intimate. Sharing a bath with someone, especially if they are eventually going to be your spouse in my eyes is very intimate."

Sirius looked noticeably relived, which had the younger pair smirking knowingly, poor Sirius. Sure, it was cruel to tease him but Harry was more than half tempted to goad her godfather. Cedric playfully narrowed his eyes at her as if knowing exactly she was thinking and shook his head in fond amusement. As if also sensing she was about to do something to annoy him Sirius quickly went back to what he was going to explain before distracted.

He told the younger pair, "Anyhow as I was about to say before distracted, the lighting ambiance can be altered in here. There are four different settings to chose from, such as one would be soft, a second option personal, a third is romantic and the final setting normal, the kind you would find in any muggle bathroom, not that this is a muggle bathroom, far from it." He added, "For example just say romantic out aloud and this will happen" As soon as the word had left his mouth the ambiance of room rapidly shifted to resemble a room full of flickering candles, yet obviously there was not a single one present in the room.

Harry loved it and made a mental note to buy some candles at the first opportunity she got. She looked up along with Cedric at the ceiling and saw a set of eight small circular lights mounted into various parts of the ceiling, and knew magic was responsible for that. Muggles would not be able plausibly to pull that off in the same way Sirius had managed in there. Muggles used electricity though this was clearly accomplished using very complicated charms and other such lighting spells as Sirius had proven when he had demonstrated how the feature worked.

Harry said to Sirius, "Leave the lighting like this, it reminds me that I need to buy some candles, maybe some different coloured and scented ones." Sirius nodded knowingly and said, "Naturally you are no different from your mother or your grandma Potter, both had collections of candles. I saw your Grandma Potter's collection on my fifteenth birthday when I was given permission to take a bath in the master bathroom at Potter manor."

He added around a smirk, "Oh and by the way if you two enjoy the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts, well the master bathroom at Potter Manor has a bath modeled off that design, the same size and multiple taps with different scented and coloured bubble baths included." Harry and Cedric's eyes lit up at the thought of that bath, the bath in question that would be theirs once they married and moved into Potter Manor.

Harry suddenly eyed the big and small fluffy purple towels on the towel rail, and wondered what was with the colour purple all of a sudden. First Remus sent a photo album in purple and lilac, and the makeup box Tonks sent also purple. The bedding and curtains, walls, and even the rug were purple or plum. She asked Sirius as much, "Why all purple all of a sudden, first the photo album, makeup box, and my tank top even my shoes, and finally my bedroom decor, all purple, lilac or plum?"

Sirius replied, "We had no idea what would be to your tastes when you changed back, we instead used some of Lily's favourite colours as a guideline. If you do not like the colours its fine, just say so Harry and we can change it to whatever you want with a colouring charm. We will not be offended there is no use putting up with what you do not like, you are the one who is going to have to sleep in that room, and so if there is an issue then speak up now."

Harry shook her head and was quick to reassure him, "Oh no, you misunderstand me here, I do like the colour, more so since changing back believe it or not, but never mentioned it as a wizard." She added, "I like black, gold, cream, almost any shade of green, shades of blue and lilac and silver, but my main favourites our emerald green, cream and gold." Sirius and Cedric both made a mental note to remember that for future reference and pass the information onto the others.

Harry called out to Tonks and Hermione, "Tonks could you please bring me in the bags from Boots" she added, "And Hermione could you please find my pink and white striped satin nightshirt, you'll find it in one of the bags from Victoria Secret?" She received two positive answers in reply a few moments later and Tonks added, "I know which nightshirt you mean I will show her." Harry called back, "Thanks."

Sirius cleared his throat and said, "Alright, Cedric and I will leave you to it and go downstairs for awhile." Harry nodded and thanked him with a hug for everything he had done, but it did not mean he was to think he and Remus for one second were completely off the hook for keeping things from her, strict instructions from her parents or not. 

He grimaced as he returned the hug and said anything for her. He added as he pulled away, "And yes, I am aware Moony and I are not off the hook yet, life is not that fair nor are you that merciful, and your mother was not either for that matter, you both share that in common, trust me on that." Harry snorted, as did Cedric, before they left Harry alone in the bathroom.

Harry sighed and scrubbed a hand across her face tiredly before looking back over at the round tub, which had her eyes suddenly lighting up and her lips curving into a smirk. Oh yes it was definitely time to use that tub, it would be crime to just leave the tub standing there and not fill it to the brim with blissfully hot water and scented bubbles.

She made her way over to the tub and placed the plug in the hole before turning on both taps, the hot a little more so than the cold. She stood back slightly caught off guard as the water came gushing out of both taps in a rush. Wow, even the water at the Dursleys had never come out that fast, and only ever seen that happen when at Hogwarts she noted happily.

Harry watched the tub fill for a few minutes, before there was a knock on the still open door. Harry turned to see Tonks standing near the open doorway and holding at least four bags with the Boots logo on them. Harry gestured for her to enter the room and Tonks nodded and handed Harry the bags once inside. She then turned her attention to the huge currently filling bathtub, which was when she got this sudden dreamy look in her eyes.

Harry wondered why Tonks was silent, but snorted when she noted the dreamy look of the older witch and exactly where her gaze currently lingered. She called to Hermione, knowing the other witch would be amused as well, but would also most likely gush over the tub as well. "Hermione, you have to come in here and look at this, especially the look currently plastered all over Tonks face, I mean really her face is saying a hundred and one things all at once."

Hermione entered the bathroom moments later, and took one look at Tonks and let a giggle of amusement at the dazed look of the older witch. That giggle cut off seconds later and turned into a gasp of delight when she saw the tub and really took in the bathroom for the first time. Her gasp knocked Tonks out of her dreamy stupor, turned to face the younger witch, and of course got her first look at the rest of the bathroom since Sirius and Remus had completed it.

Tonks moaned and said, "Oh Merlin that is gorgeous, the whole bathroom is in fact." Harry smirked and remarked teasingly, "If you play your cards right I might let you and Hermione take turns using the bathroom once over the summer." Hearing this was enough to have Hermione and Tonks lighting up like a Christmas tree at the thought of sinking into that bathtub filled with hot scented water full of bubbles, the very thought was heavenly.

Whilst they were busy imagining using the bathtub, Harry turned her attention to the bags still in her hands. She placed them on the counter besides the right hand sink and searched around the bags until she had located the green coloured Radox bubble bath. She unscrewed the top off and poured two caps full under the rushing hot water tap. She replaced and secured the top back on the bottle and placed it on the counter-top. 

Hermione and Tonks snapped out of their daydream as Harry was using her hand to mix the bubble bath into the water more evenly. They looked around the bathroom taking in its decor as Harry straightened up from her bent position over the tub. Both instantly noted a common theme in the bathroom, the design evidently intended for a couple. His and hers matching sinks and mirrors, even matching robe hooks side by side. The size and length of the tub was another telltale sign that this bathrooms design had two people in mind and not one.

Hermione gasped and cringed in part sympathy and part mortification as it suddenly become very apparent as to why Sirius had wanted Cedric to view the bathroom along with Harry. As to why he, Remus and Tonks had wanted Ginny out of the room and had Angelina and Fleur distract her before she had the chance to see the bathroom, to see all of the couple orientated fixtures throughout the whole room. 

That would have not only been a disaster of epic proportions, but would have also good as been rubbing in Ginny's face the nature and direction Harry and Cedric's relationship would eventually be taking. The bedroom must have shown that as well, for example the size of the armoire and the bed, Merlin that bed could easily fit three never mind two.

Harry removed her denim jacket and draped it over the towel rail, before asking Tonks if she could remove the charms keeping her hair and makeup in place, but leave the one on her nails intact. Harry removed her glasses and placed them on the counter-top, before Tonks pointed her wand first at Harry's face removing all makeup leaving her face clear and fresh. 

She next removed the charm that kept her hair secure. Harry removed the pins keeping the braid in place before loosening the braid and leaving her hair to flow down her back in a long riot of gorgeous curls. Hermione and Tonks marveled at its beauty, especially with all of those stunning curls from the braid.

Tonks marveled at her hair for a few more seconds before she said she and Hermione would leave her to it and would be back in her bedroom putting away the rest of her purchases. Harry nodded and said she would be awhile, they nodded and said to take her time and just relax after everything that had gone down that day, especially after that evening meeting. She watched as they left the bathroom, Hermione closing the door all the way behind her.

Harry leaned over the tub to turn off the taps before grabbing her Molton Brown shampoo and conditioner and a bar of orchid and coconut musk scented soap. She placed the bottles and soap on the edge of the tub before removing her jewellery and putting them securely on the counter-top nearby her glasses. She then stripped down throwing her dirty clothing and her jacket off the towel rail into the big and tall dark wicker clothes basket near the vanity.

She took extra care due to blurred vision without her glasses to step into the tub and lower herself down into the steaming water. She lay back in the tub and the water submerged her up to her shoulders, and soon as she felt hot water and the sensation of the bubbles touching her skin and the deep soothing scent of the Radox hit her nose she could not help but let out a loud sigh of relief. The feeling of her tired muscles encased in hot bubbly and scented water was a form of bliss. It was not long after she settled that she was closing her eyes and deeply breathing in the Radox.

She remained laying in the tub relaxing for half an hour before the water started to cool somewhat. She pulled the plug draining the dirty water away before picking up the shower head and quickly figured out how to use it and turned it on. She stood up and grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair followed by conditioner and used the shower head to rinse well until the water ran clear. She lastly picked up the dark butter cream coloured soap and coated her body in thick lava before rising off the soap that flowed down the plughole in murky suds.

Harry turned off the shower head and placed it back in its resting place near the taps, before carefully stepping out of the tub and making sure not to slip on the tiles. She then made her way over to the vanity, picked up her glasses off the counter-top and put them on. She made her way over to the towel rack, using the smaller towel to wrap up her hair and wrapped the larger towel around her body and secured it underneath her arms.

She went back to the tub grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, along with the bar of soap, and placed them inside of the shower caddy attached to the wall. Her aunt being the snob and neat freak that she is always demanded that the soap was never left wet on the side of the bath, due to leaving horrible unsightly soap scum marks behind for guests who asked to use the toilet to see. Sure Harry could now use her magic to remove any scum marks left, but it was pure habit ingrained into her to place the soap in the caddy dish. Oh well, it was not a habit she was about to break, it was hygienic after all, so why stop now that she no longer lived with her aunt and had her own personal bathroom?

Harry called out quietly, "Normal" and the lighting shift from flickering romantic and brightened to normal general lighting found in any bathroom. She then sat down upon the closed toilet seat, and searched through the bags for her new hairbrush. Once she had it, she removed the plastic packaging and threw it into a bin, which matched the clothes basket. 

She called out, "Tonks could you please come in here a moment as I need the correct wand movements for the drying and de-tangling charms." Tonks knocked and entered a few moments later. She was carrying the nightshirt Harry had asked for earlier on and a pair of plain white cotton briefs for comfort and decency. 

She noted Harry sat on the closed toilet seat wearing only a towel. Harry gestured to the nightshirt and underwear and said, "Thanks." She added, "As I said I need the charms to dry and detangle my hair, I am far too tiered emotionally and physically to do it the muggle way." She looked truly tired as she said this that Tonks had no trouble believing the younger witch was not just being plain lazy.

Harry reached up to remove the towel from her hair and nodded to Tonks to go ahead. Tonks lifted her wand and slowly pronounced the charm for the detangle charm and the correct wand movements slowly so that Harry could mentally take note for future reference. She repeated the same process with the drying charm, which Harry also took note of how to pronounce it and the correct wand movements.

Hermione stood near the open door and watched as her best friend sat on the closed toilet seat wearing only a towel as she effortlessly thanks to the detangle charm pulled a hairbrush through her dry and silken strands of hair. She shook her head as she marveled at the long and straight stands of midnight black silk, and could not help but feel a slight stab of envy. 

She especially felt this as she took note of how the towel wrapped around the other witch did nothing to hide the beautiful and trim body her best friend had gained. Those legs and her breasts made Hermione feel more than a slight stab of inferiority, not that she would ever willingly admit to as such, especially never to Harry herself.

Harry glanced up briefly just in time see how Hermione was eyeing her. She inwardly moaned, oh Merlin did she know all about that look that currently showed on her best friends face. She could see Hermione was desperately trying to conceal it for Harry's sake and Harry knew this. It was no use Harry had seen it and knew the reason behind the look, and knew it needed to be nipped in the bud very quickly before any real jealousy and feelings of inferiority could have the chance to develop.

As she finished brushing her hair, she commented to Hermione, "Do not over think it Hermione you are so much better than that, better than the likes of Lavender bloody Brown." Hermione frowned as she shot Harry a puzzled glance and asked in reply, "What do you mean Harry?" Tonks knew what Harry was saying and had seen that look, was the same one she had seen on many witches when looking at the likes of Angelina and Fleur, especially Fleur.

Harry placed the hairbrush down on the counter-top and replied to Hermione's question, "That look you are currently giving me, yet trying to conceal it, I know it, know it from watching Lavender use the same look on you and Luna when she was after Ron.” Hermione's frown deepened as Harry went on, "She would look at you as you and Ron would do homework together or laugh along with each other. She had no idea you did not want or see Ron romantically, and this caused her to feel inferior to you, wondering what was it about you that attracted Ron, why else do you think she was such a bitch to you in fifth year?"

She added, "Naturally it was Luna he wanted the whole time since fifth year. When he got together with Luna I would watch Lavender eye Luna and then finger a strand of her own hair, and you and I know her long and pale blonde hair is one of Luna's finer features besides her blue-grey eyes." She snorted in disbelief as she asked Hermione, "You remember when Lavender started wearing a pair of coloured contracts she had charmed to match the colour of Luna's eyes, and thinking it would catch Ron's attention if she straightened and lengthened her hair like Luna wears hers? Ha if only it were that simple, I mean Merlin not even Ron is that thick or shallow."

Hermione snorted in disgust and added, "She was a right bitch to Luna especially after Romilda Vane spiked those chocolates meant for you with a love potion, only for Ron to find them and eat them instead. I think the last straw that broke the camel’s back for Lavender was when Ron called out Luna's name in his sleep during his time in the hospital wing after he received the antidote to the love potion. I thought Lavender was going to pitch a fit when she started wailing in front of Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape." Harry returned the snort of disgust remembering that unfortunate episode all too well during their fifth year.

Tonks added as she turned to Hermione, "I and Harry saw the way you were eyeing her hair, even her body, especially her legs and her breasts. Trust me Hermione I can understand why looking at her legs and breasts can make you feel envious, especially on such a petite witch that Harry is." She continued, "Even I felt a stab of envy this morning when I helped her get ready at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry shot Tonks an exasperated glance and the older witch rolled her eyes and said, "Do not look at me like that, it is understandable try looking in a damned mirror sometime Harry."

Harry grimaced and shook her head before saying, "I can understand and sympathise Hermione, and that is not me being conceited either. For example when I was male I would feel really bad and self conscious when Cedric and the twins would walk around Hogwarts looking as gorgeous and attractive as they are, and receiving all of that female attention in absolute spades. They would receive attention because of their looks and personality not because of a stupid ugly scar on their forehead from supposedly defeating a lunatic when he murdered their parents."

She added, "That feeling of being inferior of not comparing or measuring up only increased when Sebastian came to Hogwarts during our sixth year.” She cringed as she next revealed, "It was sometimes downright painful to be stood in a room with wizards as tall as professor Snape, The Headmaster, Ron and Sebastian. Hell, even Angie and Fleur are taller than me in both my male and in this body." She concluded, "I felt like this skinny short freak, I did not feel attractive in my male body, unlike I do in my current female body."

Hermione sighed and said, "Anyone would feel attractive in your body Harry." She added, "I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I am sure I will get it out of my system soon." Tonks shook her head and said, "It is perfectly normal Hermione. I have been there, I even bet at some point in her life your mother would have experienced the same kind of feelings as well." Hermione nodded and Harry sent her an encouraging smile before standing from her seat on the toilet.

The three turned to face the bedroom when they heard a knock. Harry called out, "Who is it?" Angelina could be heard answering from the other side of the bedroom door, "Its Angie and Fleur, we come bearing large mugs of hot chocolate with whip cream and Marshmallows for the three of you." Fleur was heard adding, "It is only ten o clock, and I and Angie figured the five of us could have a pyjama party, we thought we might as well make the most of it until midnight when your birthday is over Harry."

Harry inside of the bathroom exchanged a grin with Hermione and Tonks as she asked, "You two up for it?" Hermione nodded as did Tonks, and Hermione said, "You finish drying up and get changed for the night and Tonks and I will go and get changed into our nightwear." Harry nodded in agreement, while Hermione and Tonks left the bathroom and went to allow Angie and Fleur in on the way out. They informed the others that they were all up for it and were just going to change into their nightwear, and that Harry was still in the bathroom finishing getting ready for bed.

Angelina and Fleur entered and placed the three mugs down on one of the bedside tables. Both witches were already dressed for bed not wanting to head to their separate rooms and get dressed for bed after midnight whilst tired. While they waited for Harry to finish up in the bathroom, they took the time to have another look around the room and admired the stunning furniture and decor once again.

In the bathroom, Harry was dressed for bed and brushing her teeth with her new brush before rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash then water. She made a mental note to floss and of course put her toiletries away in the vanity in the morning. Before exiting the bathroom, she chose one of the coloured glitter hair elastics and put it around her wrist. She picked up her shoes in one hand, threw the dirty towels into the clothes basket on the way out of the door and flipped the switch near the door turning out the lights.

She spotted Angelina and Fleur the moment she entered the room and head straight for the armoire to put her away her flats with the rest of her shoes, and picked up her slippers and slipped them on comfortably. She next spotted the three tall mugs of hot chocolate topped with lots of whip cream and marshmallows. Her eyes lit up and her mouth watered at the sight of the sweet treat.

She faced Angie and Fleur and asked, "So how is Ginny?" Angelina picked up one of the mugs having seen the younger witch eyeing it, and handed to Harry who thanked her and took a small sip. Angelina replied to her question and said, "She is pretty cut up, but did not want to show it anymore in front of you then she already has." 

Fleur added, "She does not want you to feel guilty, and knows it is not your fault, if anything she blames Sirius, Remus, and her father for not warning you off and allowing you to date her in the first place." Angie finished, "She asks if you will grant her sometime alone to come to terms with everything before she can think of trying to just be your friend and nothing more."

Harry replied firmly, "Oh course, it goes without saying, and had been my plan anyway. I know me hanging around her would not be wise and just downright cruel for the next couple of weeks. The fact I look as I do, and learning of our actual relation to the other just adds to the pile of unwanted shit already happening." 

She added, "I am going to use the same method with Cho to, especially around Cedric. Just because she really pissed me off tonight does not mean I am going to act like a cow towards her. I know she is hurting and cannot help how she feels for Cedric." She grimaced and concluded, "Jealousy, particularly when it turns cold and bitter is one of the worst feelings you can feel, and it can consume you if you allow it to fester."

They all turned when they heard the wizard of topic say from the open doorway, "I am glad you feel that way Harry, and you are not going to use the fact she pissed you off tonight against her, she was way out of line, even by my standards of her. So thank you for understanding and not letting her have it even more so than you already have, we both know she would deserve it after what she said to you tonight. Thank you, I appreciate it, even if she is too blinded by her feelings for the situation."

He added asking, "You mind if I come in?" Harry shook her head and gestured for him to enter. She noticed he was not alone, but in fact, all of the Weasley siblings were present except for Ginny and Charlie. Sirius and Remus had also returned with them to. Tonks and Hermione also arrived back at that moment dressed for bed, and Tonks asked, "Hey, who invited our men and my troublesome cousin?" Sirius shot her a mock look of hurt; Tonks in return rolled her eyes at him.

Fleur gestured to the hot chocolate, whilst laughing with the others at Tonks comment and Sirius's playful and mocking reaction. Tonks and Hermione each took one of the two remaining mugs and took a long sip. Tonks made a sound of approval as she licked cream from her upper lip and all but purred, "Oh, thank you that is absolute perfection." Remus chuckled and commented teasingly as he eyed his wife in amusement, "Why thank you, I aim to please." Tonks smirked in reply knowing her husband made the hot chocolate; she would know the taste of her husband's favourite brand of chocolate anywhere.

Harry's eyes widened as she for some reason suddenly remembered her Lavender issue after her conversation with Hermione. She placed her mug down on the vanity table and kneeled on the floor, sitting on her feet as she opened her trunk and searched for the letter that come with her Hogwarts letter from professor McGonagall. She did not have the chance to mention it to Sirius and Remus earlier, well, no better than the present she supposed.

Once she found it, she straightened and stood, before handing the letter to a puzzled Sirius. She said at his questioning look, "Read the part about the girl's dormitory, I majorly need something done about that as I mentioned already in your letter you received this morning. I was not kidding Sirius I meant what I wrote every single last damned word at that. I will not do it in less you fancy visiting me in Azkaban." Sirius grimaced deeply at hearing that last part.

Bill asked, "Why what's happened Harry?" Everyone who did not know about the letter she sent to Sirius turned to face her. Only Cedric, Sirius, Remus and Tonks knew what she thought on the whole matter. Harry picked up her mug, took a long drink and chewed one of the marshmallows before licking the cream and chocolate from her upper lip. The sight she made licking at that chocolate and cream made Cedric very uncomfortable for many reasons. Damn Harry and her unknowingly teasing him he thought less than charitably.

Harry replied to Bills question once she lowered the mug, "Professor McGonagall sent me a letter with the usual Hogwarts letter. It is the content of the letter that is the issue, namely she wants to remove me from what will be the seventh year boy's dorms, and place me in the girl's dorms instead." 

Bill frowned wondering why she had an issue with this, she was now female, and why would she not feel comfortable sharing with her own sex? He asked as much, "I do not see the problem Harry, it makes sense, and you cannot stay in the boys dorms, not only is it against Hogwarts rules, but would also be highly inappropriate." He added, "Plus with you now being female I figured you would be more comfortable around your own sex."

Harry replied, "I have no issue being around my own sex Bill. I also have no issue with being moved from the boy's dorms, in fact I agree with it, and do not wish to stay there anymore than professor McGonagall wants me to." She cut a glance at Ron and added, "No offence, but really." Ron shrugged and said, "None taken, I do not want you in there anymore than you want to be there. I am damn certain Nev, Seamus and Dean will feel the same when they find out. It would be just plain wrong and weird." Harry nodded and said, "Exactly."

She paused and continued to explain her issue, "No, the issue with the girl's dorms is not the dorms personally, but in fact the girls who sleep in there, namely one Lavender Brown and her little ole merry side kick Parvati Patil. That is something I cannot get on board with; especially considering Hermione will not be there to stop or hold me back or talk me out of cursing Lavender to the hospital wing. Hermione will probably end up as Head Girl this year."

Hermione's eyes widened as she said, "Yes I can see how that would be a problem in regards to Lavender. But I thought you got along with Parvati, I mean she was your date to the Yule ball during the tournament?" Harry shook her head and replied, "I have not really got any issue with her personally, no it is down to the fact she follows Lavender like a damned sheep and is not usually for behind when it comes to Lavender gossiping and spreading rumours like the air-headed slut she is."

Sirius lowered the letter and said, "Minerva has written that if the girls do not feel comfortable with sharing a dormitory and shower room with you, after all they knew you as a wizard, she said they could provide you with a set of your own rooms." Harry snorted and said, "I will force the damn issue with Lavender if I have to. I am not kidding, I honestly think I will go off at the deep end in no time at all, probably long enough for Lavender to make some air-headed comment."

She shook her head and added firmly, "I cannot stand her, especially after fourth year when she pulled that crap with Skeeter, about me, Hermione and Viktor Krum, something I never for one second forgot or forgave her for. Why the hell should I, not only did it cause major headaches and annoyance for me, but Hermione end up the hospital wing because of the shit Lavender and Skeeter had caused.” 

She shook her head as her lower lip curled in distaste, “On top of that, she would sneer at Hermione and try to throw herself at Ron, even when he and Luna started dating.” She paused to snort before adding, “Oh and do not get me started on the way she would make a point of trying to flirt and act all friendly with me, just so she could be seen hanging out with the ‘Boy Who Lived’ and earn her fifteen minutes of fame."

She concluded around a revolted looking grimace, "Her disgusting and constant attention seeking, the way she whores herself around so freely, and went after Ron and Seamus until they turned her down. It makes me sick and want to curse her bald for Merlin's sake, and then see how many wizards will be waiting and gagging to shag the blonde air-headed bint then. It would be perfect seeing as how vain and hung up on her looks Lavender is."

The twins were grinning widely and crowed in delight, Fred drawled, "Whoa baby cousin." George added also drawling in delight, "You really are a bitch as a witch." They added together, "Hell yeah, we like it!" Harry snorted and rolled her eyes as she replied, "I am not usually, not even in this body either I suspect. It is down her that brings the inner female bitch out in me. She makes my teeth hurt and set them on edge, hell I can practically feel my magic itching under my skin wanting to curse her to hell and back again." She shrugged as she added, "The only other capable of making me feel this way is Draco Malfoy."

Cedric and the twins laughed, even Bill could not help the chuckle that escaped. He was starting to see what Harry's issue with the other witch was all about. Angie and Fleur looked at Harry knowingly; they had felt that same urge many times during their time at Hogwarts and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Hermione on the other hand was caught between shock and knowing sympathy, she knew all too well about the urges that Lavender and Malfoy were capable of provoking. She nodded and said, "I know the feeling, Malfoy since first year and Lavender since fourth year." 

Ron exclaimed, "Hermione!" Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh honestly Ronald, Lavender is all Harry described and much more as well. As for Malfoy, I'd think you of all people would know about the urges that come with wanting to hex him." She concluded, "Normally I do not condone such violence, but there is just something that has to be said about those two that make a person go against their usual nature and rules."

Harry laughed aloud and nodded, and after a moment, Ron could not help but nod. He asked, "Fair point about Malfoy, but Lavender why?" Harry scoffed in disbelief, while Hermione's jaw clenched and she ranted, "Lavender is foul Ronald, she sleeps around as if sex is about to go out of style or made an illegal public offence." She spat, "Surely you could not have enjoyed Lavender's advances that much, or not disgusted over the way she tried to get you to date her by putting in those stupid coloured contact lenses and doing her hair like Luna's?"

Harry could not help but giggle and remarked slyly, "I would not be honestly surprised if the straight and bi-sexual male residents of Hogwarts have to take a number and wait in line, hell, her legs must be spread on a daily basis. I bet she has little black book, or in her case a pink one, whatis name on Monday after dinner check, that cute Hufflepuff on Tuesday on the Astronomy tower check." She could not finish, Angie and Fleur lost it and their fits of giggles cut her off before she could.

Hermione and Remus yelped in disbelief, "Harry!" Sirius and the twins burst out in laughter, even Cedric and Bill were in stitches. Tonks tried to keep a straight face, she really, really did, but it was no use, just one look at the shocked expressions on her husband and Hermione's face did her in and set her off with the others. Harry was being a bitch, truly vicious, but it was hardly surprising considering all the other witch had done to Harry and Hermione, and even Luna too it would seem.

Harry calmed a little when she saw the shocked expressions on Remus and Hermione's faces. She was entirely unapologetic as she told them, "As I have already mentioned she brings the worst out in me, the absolute worst, and a side not even I was aware of until I changed back and found out what Professor McGonagall is planning. I point blank refuse to feel any guilt or be apologetic over my less than grand and wholesome opinion of her."

Remus asked worriedly, "Do you really hate her that much Harry?" Harry replied, "Yeah, I really do, I am sorry Remus I just cannot help it, everything about her just rubs me up the wrong way in the extremist sense. The only other who possibly makes me react and feel worse is Malfoy." She concluded, "There seems to be something hard-wired deep down inside of me that just cannot stomach being civil with those two.” 

She paused only to add rather quite plainly clearly stating the honest seriousness of her words, “Lavender will be in for a rather rude wake up call if she tries anything. I swear I will hold back until she does something, but when she does, oh and believe me she will, I promise you all bets are well and truly off."

Remus looked even more troubled as did Sirius, through not as strongly as Remus. Remus sighed and said, "There is only one thing for it, Sirius is going to have to speak with Albus and Minerva." Sirius nodded in silent agreement, even whilst being strongly reminded of the way he and James had felt about Snape when at Hogwarts. Years in Azkaban had tamed that feeling somewhat in Sirius, but he knew he and Snape would never be the best of friends, and their personalities designed to clash if not careful.

After that Sirius and Remus were about to say good night when Cedric decided to ask Harry whether she wanted to come to Diagon Alley with him tomorrow shopping for their books and maybe go and eat and shop in muggle London. Harry said she would love to, and she wanted to buy a new trunk like the one Moody had with all of the compartments. She also wanted to buy more books both wizarding and muggle ones.

Cedric nodded, but then frowned and commented, "Oh damn, I forgot, you are going to need a guard Harry.” He paused when he saw her frown before quickly adding, “I know you hate it, but I would rather hear you complaining then be kidnapped or worse killed. Your safety is more important than in my opinion a minor annoyance due a lack of privacy whilst out."

Harry sighed, but before she could comment Remus spoke up, "Tonks and Sirius have work tomorrow, plus Sirius needs to arrange for someone to fill in for him for the whole of Monday morning when he takes you for your apparition licence." He finished, "I could do guard duty and promise to keep my distance so as not to crowd you two if you prefer." Tonks decided to add having come to a decision, "I can get the day off as long as I inform the head auror that I am on guard duty for Harry. Kingsley being the head will immediately agree wanting you kept safe.

So they agreed, and Cedric, Sirius and Remus said their good nights before leaving the room. Before the Weasleys left Bill said, "We just want to thank you for being so good about this whole situation with Ginny." Ron added, "Yeah mate, we all appreciate this and realise it was no easier for you then our Ginny, so thanks." 

Fred and George had their say, and for once did not start and finish each other's sentences. Fred said, "We realise this must be majorly awkward for you Harry, but we're grateful you tried to break it to her as gently as you could." George nodded and added, "None of us are mad about the way you revealed that you did not want to shag her anymore. We know she pushed you too far and that you are a private person, so her wanting to discuss that in front of everyone we totally get pissed you off."

Bill finally concluded, "Finally, we understand why you laid into her when she all but demanded you change back, that was seriously wrong and selfish of her, regardless of how she is hurting, it still does not give her any right to ask such a thing of you. So we agree your reaction was more than justified, considering I imagine if it had been anyone except Ginny you would have hexed them back into infancy."

Harry evidently relieved that it would seem she would not have to lose the Weasleys because of the situation. Through Harry could not help but snort as she said, "I am glad you realised that Bill, even though I will say this, I would have hexed her if I did not realise she has perfect cause to be as upset as she is. The fact it is Ginny was not what stopped me, just so we're clear on that." She noticed all four Weasleys eyes widen as she admit to that, they evidently had not expected her to say or even admit to that for that matter at least of all in front of them.

After saying good night and telling the women jokingly to not stay up too late or they would really feel it in the morning, they said their good nights. No one missed the look Fred and Hermione exchanged before he left with the others. Harry and the others teased Hermione well naturedly, while Fred fended off his brother's questions and good-natured taunting after they had left the women behind.

Harry, Hermione and Tonks finished their hot chocolate, settled on the large bed along with Angie and Fleur, and ate some of the Thorntons chocolate Harry had bought that day. While they sat and talked, Hermione braided Harry's hair. Hermione marveled once again at how lovely the dark strands felt against her hands, it truly was stunning. 

She and Harry never had a sister growing up, so braiding Harry's hair was like a bonding experience for the pair, which they both hoped become a regular thing for them, especially when Harry learnt how to return the favour. What was even better was that it was something for just Harry and Hermione that Ron would not want to take part.

A little after midnight Tonks, Fleur and Angelina left, taking the empty mugs with them. Hermione and Harry decided to have a sleep over the bed plenty big and wide enough for the both of them to sleep comfortably without accidentally ending up in each others personal space. Both were shocked and delighted at how soft and luxurious the mattress felt and practically sunk into the heavenly soft depths. To despite everything Harry slept better than she had in a long while, probably ever since sixth year.


	9. Chapter Nine Part One: Cho's Troubled Thoughts & Childish behavior, School shopping with Cedric, Severus's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho's thoughts continue to remain troubled especially as she realises not only is Harry less than impressed with her but worse neither is Cedric. Harry gets the rest of her school supplies and Severus has a surprising offer to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: After chapter eleven the timeline will skip ahead somewhat so it will not be based on the next day. This is part one of two parts because nine is one of the longest chapters and will most likely be the last of this length. I am still on the look out for a beta reader who has enough patients to make their way though these chapters considering how long they are.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films

Early the next morning Cedric knocked on Harry’s bedroom door, but when he received no reply, he knocked again. He exchanged a glance with Tonks who was standing beside him. He commented, “I know it is only eight thirty in the morning, but surely Hermione is awake as I got the impression of her being an early bird.” Before Tonks could comment in reply, the door opened to reveal a half -asleep and very ruffled Hermione. 

Cedric bit his lower lip and decided to keep to himself the fact Hermione’s hair looked as if she had received an electrical shock. Yes, Cedric knew what electricity is he after all had taken muggle studies during his third and fourth year but got rid of it before fifth year and replaced it with Arithmancy wanting more of a challenge during the year of his owls, something he had found sorely lacking in muggle studies.

Hermione asked sleepily, “What time is it?” Cedric told her, “Eight thirty, and yes I realise it is early especially for those of you who did not go to sleep until after midnight, but I want to invite Harry to The Leakey Cauldron for breakfast before heading into Diagon Alley.” Hermione nodded in understanding and said, “Okay I will wake her.” She added asking Tonks, “Tonks will you help me, I have no idea how Harry will react to being woken so suddenly, especially with the nightmares she is prone to have. I do not relish the thought of being hexed if she reacts badly?”

Just as Tonks was about to agree there was a snort from the bed, followed by the sound of a sleepy groggy reply, “Relax Hermione, I am a light sleeper ever since the beginning of the war and the nightmares started.” She sat up in the bed as she added, “Besides the second knock combined with you getting up to answer the door woke me.” She raised her arms above her head and stretched as she let out a loud yawn before reaching for her glasses off the bedside table and placed them on her face.

She turned her gaze to the open door and said, “Oh by the way, the answer to your question Cedric is yes, I would like to go to breakfast at The Leaky Cauldron before heading into Diagon Alley. Just let me get up and dressed and I will meet you in the kitchen.” Cedric nodded and said he would see her downstairs and left for the kitchen. Hermione also left so she could get dressed for the day and go down to breakfast.

Harry got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom without saying anything as Tonks entered the room. Once inside she made quick work of relieving herself and flushing. She washed her hands, followed by flossing, brushing and rinsing her teeth clean. Lastly, she washed her face clean before heading back into the bedroom. She wondered what she was going to wear that day, maybe jeans and not a skirt, definitely something new from her purchases from the day before.

She found Tonks sat on the stool in front of the vanity when she re-entered the bedroom. The older witch asked the younger witch, “So what are you wearing today, and are you wearing glasses or contracts, and hair up or down?” Harry replied, “I was just thinking about that actually and think black jeans, my emerald tank top with my black leather jacket, my muggle leather jacket and not dragon hide, along with my emerald flats to match with the tank.” She added, “I am thinking contacts instead of glasses. As for my hair, I think down with maybe pair of my new hair grips to pin my hair back.” Tonks eyed Harry’s hair and nodded as she commented, “Yeah, your hair definitely down, especially as it will have a gorgeous wavy curl because of the braid Hermione did last night.” 

Harry nodded and walked over to the set of six draws and asked, “Which draws did you put my knickers and bras in?” Tonks replied, “Fancy lace, brocade, silk and satin bra and knickers sets are in the first draw, while your cotton bra and knickers sets used for that time of the month are in the second draw. Socks are in the third draw and your tights and stockings are in the fourth draw. Your pyjama and short sets and camisoles are in the fifth draw and finally in the sixth draw are your night gowns and shirts.”

Harry nodded again before choosing and opening the first draw. She fancied something fancy and a little sexy, just because Cedric would not know what she was wearing underneath her outfit, she would know and could secretly enjoy imaging his reaction if he did know. With that in mind, she smirked deviously and decided on a bra made of dark emerald green coloured satin that had jet-black straps, with beautiful black brocade lace arranged artfully on the cups. Her smirk widened as she picked up the matching Brazilian knickers to complete the set.

She closed the draw and next opened the armoire doors and searched though the hung up garments until she found a pair of dark black skinny jeans that had a bootleg cut in the legs. She also selected a dark emerald green tank top that had a round low cut neckline, but was not too low cut that she looked like she was putting on a show and flaunting her ample assets. Lastly, she selected her jet-black waist length zip up muggle jacket along with a pair of dark emerald green painted leather ballet flats.

She closed the armoire doors and draped the leather jacket over the bed before taking the rest of her clothing and shoes and heading inside of the bathroom. She made quick work of removing and throwing her nightshirt and knickers into the clothesbasket and dressed in her chosen underwear, jeans and tank top. However, she did note the emptied clothesbasket, and another thing she noted was that all of her toiletries and hygiene products put away in all the correct places. 

It must have been Dobby when she was asleep, and could not help but flush embarrassedly at the thought of the loyal elf putting away her towels and tampons and handling her dirty underwear. She shook the thought away, knowing Dobby would not have cared or thought twice about what he had been touching and putting away. What counted to the crazy, excitable and loyal elf only was that he was helping his mistress and being a good house elf. The fact he was touching such personal female products most likely never crossed his crazy loyal mind.

Harry sighed and shook her head before grabbing a new bottle of lily and musk scented perfume and spraying it sparingly on her pulse points of her wrists and her collarbone. The scent was lovely and something she had picked up whilst in Boots yesterday. As she replaced the bottle on the vanity she made a mental note to look into some different scents and brands when she had the time. 

Tonks stood from the stool as Harry re-entered the bedroom and allowed Harry to sit down instead. Tonks asked Harry what makeup she wanted applying, and Harry replied, “All of it, only in more neutral colours on the eyes but dark on the lips.” Tonks nodded and with permission removed the locking charms from Harry’s trunk and retrieved her makeup set.

 

As she scanned the colours in the pallet, she told Harry, “In a way this is like a first date for you and Cedric so I think something natural enough for daytime but still considered fancy enough for a date.” She paused and continued, “Speaking of dates, I and Remus will try to keep as much of a distance as we can and give you two some privacy, well as much as it is possible whilst still guarding you Harry.” Harry nodded and replied, “Thanks I appreciate it.”

After a few more moments of decision over the choice in the pallet, Harry finally decided on a liquid foundation in a shade compatible with her skin tone, along with a nude coloured blusher. She decided on a skin tone coloured shimmer based shadow for her lids, paired with ebony black mascara for her lashes, and liquid liner on her lower lids and black pencil on her lower eyes on the water line. To finish she selected a pale fudge lip pencil with a liquid lip colour in a darker shade of fudge, and a clear gloss for the desired shine and perfect pout. Once she finished applying the gloss, she cast a preserving charm to keep it all fresh as well smudge and flake resistant. 

Tonks loosened the braid and let the lovely wavy strands flow down her back and shoulders. She cast a charm to neaten out and keep the waves from flattening and falling out later on. She next took a set of Harry’s new hairgrips the silver coloured ones that had rose shaped emerald green coloured diamantes on them. She pinned some of her hair back from her face with the grips on either side of her head before casting a preserving charm to keep it all in place. Tonks then cast a concealing charm on Harry’s forehead to conceal her scar.

Lastly, Harry had Tonks grab her contacts from her trunk before Harry put them in each eye. As soon as her vision had cleared, she stood up from the stool, picked up her leather jacket from the bed and slipped it on leaving it unzipped. Next, she retrieved her Hogwarts letter from her trunk, taking out the book and equipment list but leaving the personal added letter from McGonagall in the envelope. She placed the envelope with her other letters and closed the lid and recast the locking charms on the trunk.

She asked Tonks where her Gringotts cards and money pouch were stored yesterday. Tonks told her that the cards and her new money pouch were inside of the left hand draw of her vanity table. Harry retrieved her money pouch and the card for her mother’s personal vault that she was now calling her Evans vault. Lastly, she grabbed her Hungarian horntail wallet for her Gringotts card, and stuffed her money pouch, along with one of her new purses, one made of the same hide as her wallet, to store any left over muggle cash from her shopping trip in her medium sized Hungarian Horntail backpack.

Before she and Tonks left the bedroom Harry neatly made the bed, by pointing her wand and with a careless flick of her wrist the bedcovers and pillows rearranged themselves flawlessly and crease free. She took her wand and carefully secured it up her jacket sleeve, a temporary fix until she visited Ollivanders. On the way downstairs, Harry asked Tonks to place an extension charm on her backpack so it was deep and large enough to hold her purchases from both Diagon Ally and muggle London.

When they reached the kitchen, it was to see everyone was up and already eating, even a half asleep Ron, which did not hinder his ability to eat as only Ron knew how. Harry took note that neither Ginny nor Cho would look up at her, except for the brief glance when she had entered the kitchen. She understood Ginny’s reaction, but Cho was just going to have to get used to her if she did not want to end up placing Cedric in the middle of a huge and unnecessary mess.

Mrs. Weasley took one look at Harry and gushed, “Oh look at you, you look positively lovely, and all of that long flowing hair, simply stunning.” Hermione added, “Your eyes look even a bigger and brighter shade of emerald green without your glasses.” Harry flustered slightly and shrugged as she simply replied, “This is how I was always supposed to look, I never actually got to choose how I look, was already a done deal underneath the glamour.”

Cedric grinned in evident approval as he asked, “Are you ready to leave and floo to the pub, Remus and I are ready and waiting on you and Tonks?” Tonks said, “Just let me grab my muggle jacket and my bag and I will be ready to leave.” Harry added, “Yes I am ready to go, even if that means having to travel by the ruddy floo for Merlin’s sake.” Her expression, ranged between the emotions of grim and pure annoyance.

The others around the table sniggered knowingly, while Hermione and Mrs. Weasley winced in sympathy, even Mr. Weasley could not help chuckle in amusement yet felt mostly sympathetic. Harry caught onto the fact Ginny had yet to make any comment, but she had seen the tiny and knowing smile that briefly twitched at the corners of her mouth, yet still tried to conceal. 

Cho on the other hand, her reaction made Harry bristle slightly, the other witch saw the smug smirk she was trying yet evidently failed to conceal. Harry knew Cedric had seen it to if the way his eyes narrowed subtly was anything to judge. Cho had to realise somehow that kind of childish and petty attitude would do her no favours with nor garner any sort of sympathy from Cedric, and it definitely would not with Harry in any case.

Cho glanced up just as Tonks left the kitchen, and paled as she noticed Cedric was eyeing her with narrowed eyes. Oh no, had he seen her look of smugness at hearing of Harry’s hatred of the floo, he must have? If the expression currently sent by the other witch was anything to judge, she had seen too and was less than impressed to say the least. Cho lowered her eyes to her breakfast and made a mental note to head back home to her parents after The Order meeting that night. 

The only reason she had stayed at headquarters was to be closer to Cedric and find out who the witch stealing her man and going to marry him was. To find out who her competition was, but now having seen exactly who Cedric’s betrothal was has made her realise there was no contest, how could anyone have a hope in hell of competing with the famous Harry Potter. 

How did she fight for her love when there was the issue of a contract in the way, and something told her if she tried anything, well, it would not go a long way towards enduring her to him? But if she left it alone, it meant there would be time for him to spend with Harry and possibly fall in love with her, and where would that leave Cho in the grand scheme of things, certainly not with Cedric falling for her instead.

Harry and Cedric felt positively relived as Tonks re-entered the kitchen in her muggle jacket and carrying her bag in her right hand. Remus to felt relief to see his wife ready to leave, he too had seen the smug expression Cho had been sporting moments ago. Her behaviour was childish, and her actions made it difficult to remember she was a young woman suffering from a broken heart and unrequited love. He had seen Harry bristle, subtly enough that no one noticed, except for Cedric who also looked less than impressed.

Remus knew they needed quickly to put some very much-needed space between the younger three before an actual argument and not just exchanged looks could or had the chance to break out in the kitchen. Something told him Molly Weasley would not take too kindly to such happenings inside of the kitchen in front of her. They would never make it to the fireplace if given the opportunity to start ranting and lecturing on the appropriate behaviour when inside of the kitchen.

Before they headed for the fireplace to floo, Harry asked Sirius if he would place her Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell headship rings in his safe until she could purchase her own for her study. Sirius and said of course and knew not to lose the rings knowing how important they were having his own headship. Once she removed the rings and they were secure in his hand, Harry left with the others and Sirius headed for his office.

Cho silently fumed as Harry left the kitchen with Cedric, Remus and Tonks. Her fury ignited when she saw the Ravenclaw headship ring up close for the first time. The thought of her being the only living descendent of the founder of Cho’s Hogwarts house set her teeth on edge, especially her owning yet another beautiful ring, the other being Cedric’s grandmother’s engagement ring. It was just not fare in Cho’s opinion, not fare in the least.

Meanwhile Remus and Tonks flooed first and followed by Harry and Cedric came out of the fireplace last to land in the Leaky Cauldron. He winced as he sees Harry righting herself before scowling darkly as she cast a Scourgify on her clothing and hair. Once he cast his own Scourgify he asked, “Where do you want to eat?” Remus suggested, “I suppose for security purposes I would recommend a private room upstairs out of the way of the main bar area.”

Harry nodded and made her way towards the bar and asked the barkeeper, “Hey Tom, good morning, I was wondering do you have a private room for four upstairs to eat breakfast.” Tom beamed as he replied, “Good morning to you all, and yes I have three available.” He went over to where he kept the keys and returned moments later and handed the key to Harry and said breakfast would be ready in twenty-five minutes tops.

Before the others could offer to pay towards the hire of the room and breakfast, Harry went ahead and paid all. On the way out of the bar and upstairs to a private meeting room, the other three protested she should not have to paid the entire expense for the room and breakfast. Harry in return rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation and commented equally as exasperated, “Look just buy me something nice for Christmas, but honestly I expect nothing, it is breakfast and hiring a room for four. You make it sound as if I just bought you all a house or several Firebolts each for Merlin sake.”

They stopped in front of the door with the number that matched with the one on the key. Harry used the key to open the door and went in first followed by the others, and Remus being the last to enter closed the door behind him. They all took a seat around the rectangular shaped table, which had room enough for six. Harry and Cedric sat by each other on one side, while Remus and Tonks sat together facing them on the opposite side of the table.

As they settled down to wait for their breakfast to arrived Remus inquired, “So what are your plans for today Harry?” Harry replied, “Well, obviously breakfast first, and then from here into Diagon Alley. Cedric and I need to get our books and equipment on our Hogwarts lists.” She added, “I need go back to Malkins for robes and cloaks, not for school, but formal and informal ones, and some business ones with the Potter and Gryffindor crests on them and some without. I do not want anyone knowing about Ravenclaw and Peverell for the time being.” She continued at their nods, “I also want some really pretty and feminine looking robes and cloaks that I can wear during the evening on special occasions.”

She paused as a thought came to her and asked, “Do I have a certain time limit that I need to stick to?” Remus replied, “Your solicitor Robert Sladden will be arriving tonight an hour and a half before The Order meeting that is set for nine o clock, so we need to be back at headquarters for six thirty, seven at the latest.” He added and asked, “Though I do wonder what time you plan to head out to London?” Harry replied, “I’d say around two o clock no later than two thirty. I heard the muggle shopping centres do not shut until around eight on Fridays and at the weekends, and it is Friday so I will have plenty of time to shop for what I am after.”

Tonks asked, “Do you still plan to go back for your furniture for your study next week?” Harry nodded and said, “Of course, I was thinking next Saturday, and take Hermione, Cedric and the Weasley men to help carry the larger items out of the store and get to the nearest alley way so I and Hermione can shrink down everything before apparating to The Leaky Cauldron and then floo back to headquarters.” Tonks nodded and said, “Yes that is possible, we can ask the guys first and see if they are available and up for it.”

Cedric asked, “What about after Malkins?” Harry replied, “Well, I think Flourish and Blotts for our books, and then onto the trunk shop so I can get the trunk I am after. Next, I thought Ollivanders, as I really need an upper arm and thigh holsters. After that Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, before back to the pub for lunch and then head into muggle London for the muggle half of my shopping.” 

Tonks asked, “I take it you do not plan on waiting for a taxi like yesterday?” Harry grimaced and replied, “No, that would take too long, and it would save us paying for a taxi, so I figured I would side-long apparate with one of you.” Cedric said, “True. You can side-long apparate with me if you want to.” Harry smiled as she replied, “Sure that would be fine.” Cedric returned her smile, and whilst he and Harry exchanged smiles, Tonks and Remus exchanged a knowing glance as they silently observed the moment that the two seemed to be having.

When Cedric broke eye contact with Harry he cleared his throat before asking, “So what are your plans once we reach muggle London?” Harry got a sudden excited gleam in her eyes as she replied, “I want to visit Molton Brown, I want scented and different coloured candles and bubble baths, soaps, bath bombs, pearls and moisturisers.” She added, “I also want to visit Harrods and Starbucks to. Angelina said Starbucks make incredible and different flavoured coffee and tea, and have some of the most gorgeous deserts you’ll ever taste.”

She continued just as excitedly after pausing, “I also want to visit Boarders Books and buy lots of muggle books. Hermione recommended some authors and titles that she thought I might like, for example, Anne Rice, Charles Dickens, Jane Austin, William Shakespeare, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Roald Dahl.” She added, “She even mentioned a romance series called Mills and Boon, said they were novels that are written by women who are actual readers of the series. They are for older women and girls in their late teens, as some of the stories can get very steamy and sexually graphic. She let slip that she discovered the series when she sneaked and read a few of her mother’s.”

Cedric chuckled and said jokingly, “That’s a lot of books, do you plan on becoming just like Hermione?” Harry rolled her eyes and replied around a drawl, “Real funny that is, absolutely hilarious.” She added, “But all joking aside I honestly enjoy reading, maybe not on the same level as Hermione, but still I enjoy a good book. The thing is I never got the chance to read much growing up under the same roof as the Dursleys. Then you have school books, which until the summer after fourth year finished were enough to give me one hell of a blinder of a migraine.”

Remus asked, “What changed your opinion and attitude towards your school books Harry?” Harry sighed and replied in a more subdued and quite tone, “I changed, the war started up again. I had always followed Ron’s lead in that department, and Hermione did no favours pressuring and pestering us to read and study. I was a growing wizard who did not want to have to listen to some witch nagging in my ear constantly.” The others chuckled at hearing this, knowing that sounded like Hermione.

She shook her head as she continued, “Then during the summer before fifth year the nightmares of the encounter in the grave yard and Voldie’s resurrection go so bad, and because Sirius had yet to be cleared and pardoned at that point The Order was able to frighten the Dursleys enough into leaving me alone. I of course as you can imagine took advantage of this and brought my trunk upstairs to my bedroom for the first time ever.”

She paused once more to gather her thoughts then added, “That summer I barely left the bedroom, except to use the bathroom and to do my chores and cook meals. When I was not doing that I had time on my hands, especially at night when the nightmares would come. I decided I was not going to sleep so I took out all of my books from first up until fourth year just gone and read every single textbook from front to back twice on top of doing that summers homework.”

She shrugged and continued, “Much to my honest shock I rapidly began to discover how much smarter and how quickly I picked up and how ridiculously easy I found the material. I enjoyed reading, and the material in my textbooks caught my attention as they had never before. “ She paused before adding, “But then again I sort of figured that might have been down to a number of reasons, such as distractions, for example I did not have Ron and Hermione bickering.”

She concluded looking somewhat sheepish, “Ron complaining about boring homework and studying, and just wanting to play exploding snap, chess, or talking about Quidditch and The Chudley Cannons. Then there was Hermione constantly nagging about studying or doing our homework, which I will be honest, absolutely drove me batty crazy and up the wall. It would lead me to going along with Ron instead, seemed like less pressure and no nagging either.

The others chuckled before Remus asked, “And now you have changed back do you feel and think any differently?” Harry replied, “Oh yeah, Ron is to be in for one hell of a nasty shock to the system. I will be studying and not talking about Quidditch and to be honest if only between us, The Chudley Cannons are a right shit team if you want my opinion.” She added as the others laughed, “I will be studying with Hermione when I am not doing spell and combat training, or in daily classes or medical training with Madame Pomfrey. That is the reason I am giving up my Quidditch Captaincy and only remaining in reserve if needed as a last resort.”

She smirked as she continued, “Ron is going to receive a nasty shock because he will now have two instead of just one witch to contend with, two witches’ telling him to study and do his homework. I am truly determined that boy is going to ruddy well buckle down with the rest of us and grow the hell up and act like a man already.” She shook her head firmly as she told them, “I want him to; no actually, I need him to survive this war, for him to have his dream job become a reality. Finally, to marry Luna and have lots of beautiful strawberry blond haired and blue eyed babies with her.” Tonks chuckled and commented, “Oh poor Ron, I do not know whether to laugh or to pity him.” 

As she finished and the others laughed along, there came a knock on the door followed by Tom calling from the other side of the door, “Its Tom, I have your ordered breakfast.” Harry called back, “Come on in Tom.” Moments later the door opened and Tom entered wheeling in a large trolley with four plates filled with a full English breakfast. There was also a plate with enough buttered toast to allow them to have two slices each. There was a pot of coffee and another pot with tea in it, and an extra large pitcher of pumpkin juice and a much smaller pitcher of milk. There was a small bowl of sugar, bottles of red and brown sauce and salt and peppershakers. Finally, he set down a mug and a glass in front of each.

As soon as he received thanks from the others, Tom wheeled out the emptied trolley and closed the door behind him. Harry’s stomach rumbled at the sight and smell of the food on the plate in front of her. The others chuckled, and Harry stuck her tongue out at them in reply, before picking up her fork and knife and happily started to eat. They ate in silence, deciding just to enjoy breakfast now it had arrived.

Once finished they returned downstairs and Harry handed the key back in at the bar. Cedric asked as Remus tapped the bricks and they shifted and opened up to reveal Diagon Ally, “Where to first?” Harry asked in reply, “Does anyone need to go to Gringotts?” Cedric shook his head and replied, “No I have my Gringotts pouch.” Tonks confirmed she had filled her own pouch up yesterday when she had been in the meeting with her accounts manager. Remus concluded and said he did not plan to buy anything except for his lunch later on.

Harry said, “Alright in that case how about Malkins first?” They agreed and proceeded to make their way there, Cedric walking beside Harry and Remus and Tonks a step or two behind, making certain there would be no sudden attacks from either direction, and Remus’ enhanced senses were on full alert for the first sign of trouble or something being wrong. 

The fact Harry was now Harriet, that information was of yet not public knowledge or known outside of The Order, or certain trusted individuals, such as Tom, Malkin and healer Florence, and of course friends and family members. It went a long way in their favour as far as Harry being unrecognisable was concerned. Remus wanted nothing to go wrong and wanted Harry to have a day where there were not incidents or her having to learn of any secrets kept from her.

When they reached Malkins, they entered, and as soon as the bell above the door sounded, the small squat, white haired witch looked up and beamed as she saw exactly whom her next customers were. She made her way over before her Sales Assistant could, who was in fact in store that day and not elsewhere. She beamed and she greeted them and took silent note of Harry’s appearance. She remarked quietly so as not to draw her assistants attention, “Now that is much better with your scar covered and those glasses gone, it makes all the difference and it is less likely you will be discovered before you are ready.”

Harry chuckled quietly and replied, “Yes it is much easier and I am far more comfortable with the new changes made since yesterday. I even managed to purchase a new pair of glasses, which are at home today as I fancied wearing contacts, and I look even less like myself without glasses.” Malkin nodded in agreement as it was true Harry did look less like herself without her glasses. 

Malkin turned her gaze on Cedric, and noted who else was with Harry today. Harry and Cedric inwardly moaned in exasperation as they see the sudden smirk that curved her painted lips as she eyed them standing together, clearly taking in and weighting them up as a couple appearances wise. Harry cleared her throat needing Malkin distracted from her blunt and keen examination of them. 

When the older witch snapped out of her observation of them, Harry said, “Today I am here for robes and cloaks, formal, informal, business and evening ones. I need some with the Potter and Gryffindor crests and some without.” Malkin nodded as she led the group of four to the other side of the shop out of earshot of her assistant, knowing her assistant was somewhat of a gossip, or someone who Harry would meet and instantly think of Lavender Brown.

Once out of earshot, Malkin asked Harry, “What do you have in mind as far as material, style and colours are concerned?” Harry replied, “Fleur recommended velvet, satin, silk, lace, brocade, embroidery, some casual cotton and wool, I was thinking wool similar to cashmere.” She paused before adding, “As for colours, “Emerald green, mint green, black, purple, lilac, gold, silver, pale periwinkle blue, sapphire blue, ivory, white, cream and finally a scarlet red.” She paused before concluding, “Oh and just a tip here when it comes to the white, ivory, gold, silver, and Lace, brocade and embroidery could you keep them down to a minimum, say extra on detailing on the robes, such as collars, sleeves inner lining or arranged on certain sections of the evening robes and cloaks?”

Malkins eyes lit up in positive delight as she said, “You certainly have been well informed and educated rather quite quickly indeed, and Miss Delacour has done well.” She paused before asking, “What about necklines, such as perhaps, round, square, sweetheart, v-neck, low and modest cut, and even high Chinese style collar would look amazing on you, would put extra emphasis on those lovely cheek bones of yours, especially if worn with upswept hair?”

Malkin all but purred as she continued, “Oh my, yes I can definitely see the robes of sheer beauty and luxury I could and most certainly will have you dressed in, the potential would be limitless. I have such a lot to work with as far as your figure and body shape and your facial features are concerned. Yes I do rather enjoy designing robes and cl0aks when the canvass I have to work with is exquisite.”

Harry looked a little overwhelmed at the almost manic blissful glint that had suddenly taken up residence within Malkins blue eyes. Cedric shared a discreet glance caught between worry and sheer amused disbelief with Tonks and Remus. Malkin sounded as if she had been given the ultimate gift or prize, but then again he supposed any dress maker or designer would think and see it like that. Harry is very beautiful not to forget to mention famous and rich. As soon as she got rid of Voldemort for good and took on a more active role in the wizarding world on a professional level, especially claimed all her seats on the Wizengamot her influence and fame would know no bounds. 

So yes he was starting to realise why Malkin was acting as blissed out as she was, after all she was the first Harry had come to for robes and cloaks, and currently unknown to him she would be the one to make the wedding gown of ‘The Girl Who Lived.’ As soon as that information made public her business and client prospects would be booming, every witch in Great Britain would want to come and have their wedding gown or robes designed by the witch responsible for ‘The Girl Who Lived’s’ wedding gown.

Harry was measured for her new robes and cloaks, the evening robes and cloaks were matching contrasting pairs, material, designs and colour shades were chosen for all robes and cloaks, as well as patterns made up of brocade, lace, and exquisite embroidery. Malkin promised all of the robes would be ready by the end of August, but she would need to come back to the store in two weeks time for final fittings and then collect them at the end of the month two days before she was due to leave for Hogwarts. 

Malkin was set to make fourteen robes and fourteen cloaks, making a grand total twenty-eight garments. Four evening robes, four evening cloaks, four businesses robes, with four business cloaks, with the Potter and Gryffindor crests on them which Harry would have to bring with her to her final fitting. There was also two formal robes and two formal cloaks, two informal robes and two informal cloaks, and finally two casual one robe and one cloak made of cotton and the other robe and cloak made of wool very much like cashmere. 

The price was beyond amazing, beyond amazingly overwhelming that is, over a thousand galleons to be precise. It was understandable though, Harry’s robes and cloaks needed to be expensive and quality made due to the fact come September she would be in the public eye for every witch and wizard, adult and child to scrutinise whether she liked it or not. She needed to look like the head of four houses, three of those houses ancient and major in status.

Cedric also purchased three new work robes and one cloak, one black robe and cloak and one navy robe and finally a dark grey robe. He still had three robes and one other cloak from last term, and thankfully did not have to replace robes and clothing with the same frequency forced to in his teen years. Naturally the beauty of finally having left puberty and adolescence behind meant he had finally stopped growing at nineteen almost twenty, and now stood at a respectable six foot one inches.

After leaving Malkins their next stop was the trunk store, Harry happily purchased a twelve-compartment trunk in a lovely warm shade of dark cherry wood. She paid extra for all of the extras that came with the trunk, including security charms and an extension charm that would extend the depth of the compartments even further. She chose to have the initials H.J.P.D engraved on the lid in fancy cursive, knowing she would be using the trunk on a regular basis once married and would use her school trunk less.

Harry definitely planned to add even more security detail personally herself, believing you could never have too much protection when it came to precious valuables. Harry had many of those, her parent’s letters containing their last words to her, their wands, hers and Cedric’s marriage contract and new wedding bands, and of course, her invisibility cloak, her golden snitch from Cedric, her new Firebolt from Sirius, and her new books she planned to buy that day. Harry knew the list honestly could go on. They left the shop after the shopkeeper told them to return in an hour and half to collect the trunk.

Their next stop was Ollivanders so Harry could purchase a lower arm and thigh holsters. Ollivander had two choices and both beautifully made, and much to Cedric and her amusement, the hind came in a choice of Hungarian Horntail and Common Welsh Green. Naturally, Harry chose the Horntail option. She happily donned the arm holster underneath her jacket sleeve in the shop, loving the fit and feel of the Horntail. 

Unfortunately, she forgot to think of how Ollivander would recognise her wand. He had sold it to her not even seven years ago; he would know it on sight. Of course, she was right he did recognise it, and Harry paled, though Ollivander was quick to assure her. “I will not be saying a word, no one will hear anything from me Miss Potter, so it would seem, how very curious indeed.” 

Harry was glad to pay for her holsters, store her thigh holster in her backpack and leave Ollivanders, as was Cedric, Remus and Tonks for that matter. Remus was more than a bit put out that Ollivander knew who Harry was by her wand alone. Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts, and was around eleven forty five at that point and they decided they would stop for lunch after visiting Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and the trunk store to collect Harry’s new trunk.

Once inside Flourish and Blotts Harry and Cedric quickly went though their book lists, before the fun really begun for Harry. She chose four advance Transfiguration books, along with four each of advanced medical potions and medical charms books. Six advanced DADA books, two thick bound medical books, which one shown diagrams of wand movements for charms and spells, while the second was an encyclopaedia of all known medical spells and charms and what they were commonly and not so commonly used for. For those two books, Remus asked the sales witch to get them down from the top and highest point of a bookcase that not even he and Cedric had any hope of reaching up that far. Lastly, she picked up two books on Occlumency and two books on Legilimency and a final two on advanced non-medical potions.

Once all of hers and Cedric’s purchases were bagged, paid for and shrunken down, they left the store and headed for the Apothecary for the potions ingredients on Harry’s list. Once inside the store they much to their surprise saw Severus Snape buying potion ingredients. The surprise was not that he was there and buying, he was still a Potions Master regardless of the switch in subject he currently taught. No, what was surprising was they did not expect to see him there.

Severus eyed Harry, whilst thinking of all he had had seen and heard in the memory of Minerva’s of the nights further conversation and revelations after he had left. Minerva had insisted at eight thirty that morning that he had to view her memory of what he had missed last night in Albus' pensive. Severus figured Albus trusted Minerva to the point he did not count on her using his pensive to show what Harry had said and revealed against him after Severus had left with the bottle of Firewhiskey in hand.

She had insisted as only Minerva McGonagall could, that it was more than high time he Severus Snape re-evaluated his opinion of Harry, even if only in private. She insisted it was high time he stop seeing James or looking for Lily and start seeing Harry for herself, for the incredible and compassionate young woman she had become. Harry was her own person she was not James nor was she Lily either for that matter, and her looks, personality traits and quirks she had inherited from both of her parents they did not by any means define her as a whole person.

Severus had viewed the memory and heard as Harry had insisted on buying The Daily Prophet, and could not help but be somewhat impressed with her ideas and approach towards checking for Dark Mark carriers. On the other hand, her idea of a full medical examination being conducted in order to determine whether the Imperious or any signs of other illegal substances abuse both wizarding and muggle were at play was genius, not that he would ever tell her that, not even on pain of death.

He realised her reactions to Mr Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Amos Diggory and apparently, Lara Diggory’s gifts had been genuine. He was ashamed to admit if only to himself if someone had given a gift like that to his godson then his reaction would have not been so polite or as genuine and heartfelt as Harry Potter’s had been. He probably would have asked what use are pictures to me, pictures would not make him look good or appealing to his male friends and acquaintances they probably in his eyes would have seen it as sentimental and weak, very feminine and that only witch’s were big on keeping memory sakes.

Then there was the part of the memory where Harry showed Albus up again. He could not help but smirk as she turned Minerva and Molly Weasley’s wrath on Albus when told what had happened that night in her fourth year. He felt such hot burning anger when revealed the blood wards around 4 Privet Drive were useless. The Dark Lord having Harry’s blood due to the blood ritual that brought him back, meant he had access to her whenever he had wanted ever since that night. It pissed Severus right off to no end, knowing how protecting her all of those years at any moment could have end rendered useless, and for what reason, just so Albus Dumbledore could have better control over his weapon?

He honestly felt taken back concerning her opinion that Albus made certain she grew up with magic loathing muggles, knowing she would not receive love nor affection or compassion. This in turn meant she would be vulnerable and docile, making her closer to Albus when he showed her even the smallest amount of affection and attention, she absolutely starved for it growing up with Petunia and her whale of a husband and son. 

Merlin, she was right he realised, and he knew she meant it when she had said she would leave if Albus continued to manipulate her anymore, and would allow them all to fight the war on their own. He believed her when she said she would grantee they would never find her if she did not want to be, not even by searching for her magical signature. He realised what she had not said aloud, even if no one else had, if she left she would stay gone, and not being able to trace her magical signature would be the absolute least of The Orders issues without her to kill Voldemort.

He smirked and thought appreciatively, ‘Bravo and good girl’ when she had told Granger-Black when asked how she planned to mask her signature, that a girl had to have some secrets, especially when an old goat manipulative Headmaster was around. He understood why she had held back even from her best friend, most likely her sister in all but blood. Granger-Black was far too reliant, believed far too much, and put too much weight in authority figures, and for all her intelligence, she could not even spot or realise when she was being manipulated or those close to and around her were too.

His smirk had widened considerably when Harry had called Albus an old fool for assuming that she a Potter could ever be docile. Merlin, Harry Potter was an awful lot of things, but docile, ha not blood likely. She mostly like knew about being docile as much as his godson knew about being humble and genuinely compassionate. That boy would not know how to be genuinely compassionate or act humble even if his life depended on it. 

It was after hearing and seeing all of this in the memory that he decided to change his mind about training Potter in Potions, Occlumency and Legilimency. However, he had to admit if only to himself, the deciding factor for him had been when she said she owned the property where Petunia lived with her whale of a husband and son. He had felt immense satisfaction when she had unapologetically admitted to feeling half tempted to have tossed Petunia and her disgusting family out on their arses that exact same day, unlike the month she had granted them to find elsewhere to live. He had inwardly felt pure smugness when she had said the month was far too generous and long even in her opinion.

Severus had hated Petunia Dursley nee Evans ever since he had first met her, and still did hate her for that matter. The fact her niece, Lily’s daughter was set to evict her and her disgusting family was the sweetest music to Severus’ ears. That horse bitch of a woman was finally getting what had been due and coming to her for years in Severus’ opinion. There was absolute no way her appalling behaviour towards both her sister and her niece should continue or allowed to remain unpunished permanently.

He made his way over to Harry and noticed she was with Diggory, and Lupin and Tonks were on guard duty. She had her list of potions ingredients with her needed for the year seven level potions Cornelia was going to have the class make that year. He would make the offer today and whilst in Sluggers and Jiggers would direct and show her what equipment was going to be required in his private lessons with him.

Harry was honestly surprised when he approached her and was not sneering at her. He silently nodded towards the other far corner of the gloomy looking store. She silently followed him, as did the others just in case Harry and Severus started an argument and they had to break it up. Severus rolled his eyes at the presence of the others, but decided not to make any sarcastic remarks and just get on with what he needed to say and tell her what equipment to buy.

When they were out of complete earshot of the sales wizard behind the counter, he discreetly cast a silencing charm. He then said to Harry, “After recent events and seeing the way you handled Mr. Weasley’s reaction after learning you are going to give up your Captaincy on the Quidditch team and restrict yourself to a reserve, I decided you were finally ready to truly buckle down and learn and not waste my time.” He paused before adding, “I knew how serious you were being, seeing as we all know how you feel about Quidditch. The fact you are willing to only be a reserve in your last year at Hogwarts, tells me you have finally grown up, unlike young Mr. Weasley seems yet to have done.”

Harry asked, “And because you have realised this what does it mean overall for me Professor?” She added quickly looking around as discreetly as she was able, “Oh, and are you sure you should be seen with us, me in particular?” Severus simply replied, “If seen I will just say I was keeping an eye on what you are up to, and keeping up with appearances as my role as spy requires me to, The Dark Lord and any Death Eater will think nothing of it just me doing my job.” 

Unknown to Harry and the others, that The Dark Lord had given him the task of keeping an eye on not only Draco in his task to kill Albus, but Potter too, and was to report to him what she was doing or anything of value she had let slip. Unknown to The Dark Lord Severus had kept an eye of his own accord on Harry ever since she first came to Hogwarts in her first year and needed no actual orders on that front.

He added, “As for what my decision means for you, well, it means I will agree to tutor you again, and not only in Potions either, but also in Occlumency. If you can master that I will teach you how to perform as a Legilimens, but only if you master Occlumency beforehand.” He continued to add, “You are to purchase your potions ingredients for class, but also I recommend a new cauldron and equipment for both class and your lessons with me.” He paused and added, “I recommend better quality for the equipment you plan use in my private lessons due to the fact I will be teaching more advanced and time sensitive potions. You will study both the method and how to brew poisons and the antidotes that go with each poison. In short you do not want to end up contaminating the cauldron or knives which you will use in Potions class with the equipment used in private lessons.”

He paused once more before continuing, “Though Potter, know this you will be expected to floo to Hogwarts four out of seven evenings from six pm until ten pm, a total of twenty hours per week private tutoring. On the nights we will be in the Potions lab Professor Leighton will be present as back up if I am called away to a meeting during our lessons.” He added at her silent nod, “I will have something for you when you arrive to the first lesson, which will help with knowledge in the hexes and curses department.” 

He paused once more and narrowed his eyes slightly as he told her, “Also Potter, if and only if we can manage to conduct ourselves without engaging in any kind of verbal abuse and invading the others privacy without due cause by the time of our fifth Occlumency lesson I will agree to first name basis but not before.” He continued in a somewhat bland and pointed tone, “I say fifth lesson Potter because both you and I know exactly what happened and the end result was after even one lesson during your fifth year.” Harry grimaced knowingly, and Severus nodded as he raised a brow of acknowledgement of her grimace.

He paused once more before concluding, “Finally, I will be arriving tonight with a list of all the potions we will be covering tomorrow night, along with a list of books I need for you purchase and potions ingredients required. I say buy your own ingredients because I will not go about wasting my private stores on what might be a successful potion or may well turn into a bloody disaster. We cannot use the school stores because the ingredients will not be fresh enough for what I have in mind.” 

With that said, he proceeded to show her which cauldron and other equipment was required for his private lessons, giving a quick explanation as to why certain products were better verses other options sold in the apothecary. Once she had everything, he then left her to it and carried on with what he had originally come to the store for.

To say Harry felt caught off guard was a sure understatement, and exchanged a glance with the others when Severus had exited the store with his purchases. Harry asked Remus, “Surely there has got to be more to this regardless of what he has already said, what’s the catch?” Remus shook his head and replied, “I do not know, though I do not honestly think there is any catch.” He paused then told her, “Remember you will do well to take him up on his offer of private lessons. It will help you along as a Mediwitch if you can not only identify poisons and know of their antidotes, but brew both the poisons and antidotes.”

Cedric chuckled and added, “Do not knock it Harry, it is an opportunity of a lifetime, he after all is one of the best Potions Masters in the whole of Great Britain. I am pretty damn certain a lot of Hogwarts graduates would have been willing to ignore his less than warm and welcoming personality in favour of becoming his apprentice and learning all they could from him.” He concluded with a smirk, “Harry remember, that though yes he can be immensely cutting with his insults, but regardless of that the man is a bloody genius at what he does.”

Harry sighed and replied, “I know it was just so unexpected after the disaster that my fifth year attempt at private lessons with Professor Snape turned out to be in the end.” Cedric replied, “True, but Harry you are older and more grown up and focused on the task at hand then you were back then. You now know better and understand just what is at stake if you fail to learn this time. You did not have the terrible knowledge and experienced what you now have.”

When they left the apothecary Harry said, “Ok we need to collect my new trunk and stop for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.” She added as they started to make their way back towards the trunk store, “I was thinking of dropping off all my purchases back in my room at headquarters before we head into London.” Tonks suggested that they head back to the pub after the trunk store, and whilst they ordered and grabbed a table or room, she would floo to headquarters with all of Harry’s new purchases.


	10. Chapter Nine Part Two: Shopping in London, Harry Puts Mrs. Black in Her Place, Ron defies Mrs. Weasley, Albus's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives Mrs. Black's portrait a verbal smack down of both her life and afterlife, while Albus stirs the shit up between Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Ron finally takes a stand against his overbearing mother and lets it be known where he stands as far as the war is concerned. Harry reveals more than a few colourful truths and her opinion on Lavender brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is part two of chapter nine. I have no idea when I will next update but I am half done with chapter ten I am hoping to have it ready for posting within the next two weeks or so. please be patient with me I will post it at some point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

 

After collecting the trunk and leaving the store, they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. While Cedric asked for the same room from breakfast, which he paid for before anyone else could Harry handed her purchases to Tonks. Before she left for the floo Tonks gave her order of Gilly water and a Lasagne with chips, peas and sweetcorn, before giving her share of Galleons towards her meal to Remus. 

After Tonks left, Harry added her share of Galleons to the order before ordering a Butterbeer, with Spaghetti Bolognaise and meatballs and a side order of garlic bread. Cedric added his own Galleons to the order and ordered a Butterbeer, with Cottage pie (Shepherd's), chips, peas and gravy. Remus was last, added his own Galleons to the order, and ordered a small pot of tea, and a medium rare stake with chips, peas and sweetcorn.

As they headed upstairs Harry asked Remus, “How come you only got medium rare instead of just rare?” Remus replied as Cedric opened the door, “Because some people become uncomfortable eating when someone else is eating meat when blood is practically swimming on their plate. With Werewolves we do not just have it rare; we have it really rare with minimal amount of cooking.” He added as they took the same seats around the table from breakfast, “Plus, the full moon is not due for another two weeks yet, which is when I usually have my meat extra rare.”

Tonks arrived back from headquarters fifteen minutes later and joined the others upstairs after Tom told her they were in the same room from breakfast. She entered the room to discover their drink order already delivered to the room. She took the same seat next to her husband that she sat in at breakfast. She told them, “Mrs. Weasley has made Beef Hotpot, Corn on the cob with freshly baked bread rolls for lunch back at headquarters.” 

Remus moaned and said, “Of course she would make her Beef Hotpot on the day I am eating out and Sirius is at work, of course she would. Sirius will be annoyed when he finds out she made it for lunch instead of dinner.” This caused the others to laugh at the annoyed and clearly put out Werewolf. Remus and Sirius were very fond of Mrs. Weasley’s Beef Hotpot, and the fact she made it when they were not around to eat, well, that in the two Marauders eyes was a form of betrayal on the older woman’s part.

After their food had arrived, Tonks asked where and in what order she wanted to visit first once reaching muggle London. Harry had replied and said, “Well, as for today, to start I want to visit the biggest book store I can find, which according to Hermione one of if not the biggest is Boarder Books.” She paused before adding, “I want to buy a portable CD player and some headphones to, but figured I’d wait until next Saturday after getting my office furniture at Pottery Barn, and go back with Hermione and Angelina and pick out some muggle music at HMV. They are best as they allow you to sample the music before buying it to see if you like it.”

She drank from her Butterbeer before adding, “As for where first today I would love to visit Starbucks as I mentioned this morning about the coffee and desserts, and Angelina recommended it during our talk last night. “ She paused and added, “Molton Brown will be our first stop after Boarders Books and Starbucks.” She concluded after pausing to twirl some spaghetti around her fork, ate the bite, swallowed and said, “Hermione on the other hand recommended Harrods, which is a large high end department chain store that sells just about everything you can imagine in the muggle world. I figured that would be our last stop before returning back to headquarters, in less you three have some stores in mind that you want to visit.”

Tonks shook her head no, as did Cedric and Remus. Through Cedric did ask what a high-end chain store meant and that he figured by her tone that it did not sell actual chains. Harry chuckled and explained, “No Cedric it is not, no a chain store is when a store with the same company name and owner have opened multiple stores all over the world in different locations.” 

She paused before continuing to explain, “While a high-end store means it sells posh and very expensive items, for example designer name brands, which are clothes and other accessories designed by famous people. For example a single pair of shoes with a designer name could cost a lot more than even one hundred Galleons, which in muggle currency is four hundred pounds.” Cedric looked incredulous, as did Remus, while Tonks looked as if Harry had slapped her.

They left the pub after eating and handing in their key at the bar, and walked to a nearby alleyway. Harry took hold of Cedric’s arm after Tonks gave Cedric the co-ordinates for the apparition point that Kingsley had given to her when she had floo called him earlier on that morning. Within moments, Cedric was turning them on the spot and they disappeared with an almost soundless popping sound. Harry clutched onto Cedric’s arm for grim death as she experienced the darkness and absolute horrid sensation that is apparating.

They met up in another alleyway ten minutes away from the nearest shopping centre. From there they walked for ten minutes until they reached the huge shopping outlet centre. Their first stop after a further fifteen minutes of walking was an absolute huge store, Boarders Books. The four of them were impressed with the set-up, and noted many huge, tall, wide and long bookcases full to the brim with all kinds of books, even large displays of CD'S and different kinds of stationary and folders. No wonder Hermione had recommended there, and wagered Hermione must enter some kind of heaven every time she set foot inside of the store.

Harry looked around as if a child inside of a candy store at the choices she had to choose. Harry instructed them to each grab two baskets and place discreet enlargement, extension and feather light charms on them as she was going to need all of them. The other three exchanged amused glances, which Harry was sure to make a point of pretending she had not seen happening. It was hardly amusing, just because they had never seen this side of her before did not mean it had not existed pre-female Harry, she just preferred to not hide that trait she had inherited from her mother now she had changed back. Oh no, there definitely would be no more hiding what she liked and was capable of, the time for concealing who she really is would soon be long in the past if she had any say in the matter, and she’d bloody make certain she did.

As soon as they had two baskets each and cast the required charms discreetly, in other words none verbal and wandlessly, Harry went through her mental list of what Hermione had recommend and what she thought Harry might like. Her first choices were the whole Charles Dickens collection, displayed in full collection of all thirty-six works, written by the author. For example, Great Expectations, Oliver Twist, A Christmas Carol, A tale of two cities, and David Copperfield among the whole collection. That collection alone was over eighty pounds, which amazed the others that one muggle author end up writing so many stories.

Next was the whole Bram Stoker collection of twelve novels, Dracula among them. She even placed the whole Roll Dahl collection consisting of all fifteen known titles into one of Remus’ baskets. Next was the whole William Shakespeare collection consisting of all twenty-seven titles, Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Hamlet, The Tempest, The Twelfth Night, and Taming of the Shrew to name some of the titles, which all found a place inside one of Cedric’s baskets. 

She next selected the whole Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice, Interview with a Vampire and the Queen of the Damned to name a few in that series. She even spotted a huge collection of muggle fairy tales such as Peter Pan, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Red Riding Hood, Alice in Wonderland, and many other titles included of the same genre. Lastly, she picked up The Count of Monte Cristo, Dangerous Liaisons and twenty-five titles from the Mills and Boon collection.

After that, she decided to head to the till to pay, and told the others what she did not get today she would come back another day or once the internet was up and running she would look online. Once they reached the till they made a point of placing the books on the counter out of the basket themselves so the Sales Assistant did not noticed how more books fit in the basket then rightfully should have. There was one hundred and fifty two books, the Sales Assistant was stunned but never commented knowing she was going to make one hell of a commission off this customer.

Whilst the Sales Assistant scanned each book, the others discreetly removed all of the charms from the eight baskets. Remus made a mental note to place a minor charm on the Sales Assistant when they left the store, which worked so the woman knew she had just made a huge commission but would not think about how so many books had fitted inside of those eight small baskets. It was not a memory charm just a distraction kind of charm so the assistant would not become suspicious.

When she scanned all the books, the total came to four hundred and eighty pounds, but because she had spent so much and seem to like books, she explained to Harry if she filled out some short and brief paperwork she could register and join the Boarders Books book club. It allowed customers to purchase multiple books either online or in any Boarders Book store in the country and get a discount. The size of the discount depended on how many books and how much spent. 

Harry agreed and filled out the paperwork and signed her signature on the blank strip on the back of the black and silver club card. The woman then swiped it through a slot on the till and activated the card. The new club card earned her a discount worth eighty-five pounds off the original price before paying three hundred and ninety five pounds. 

After accepting her new club card and signing the stores copy of the receipt, she took her own copy. She then helped the others and picked up four of the bags full of books, two in each hand. Tonks took the same, while Cedric and Remus had three in each hand. Luckily, the Sales Assistant had the sense to double up on each of the bags, seeing as she had placed ten books in thirteen of the bags and twelve in the fourteenth of the extra large bags.

They assured the Sales Assistant that they had come by car and did not have far to go so the risk of any of the bags splitting was minimal. When they left the store after Remus discreetly cast a charm on the Sales Assistant they quickly made their way to a nearby corner in the shade. Harry and Tonks stood in front of Cedric and Remus sheltering them from prying muggles eyes as they quickly shrunk down all fourteen large carrier bags and then placed them inside of Harry’s backpack. 

Cedric shook his head amazed as Harry zipped up her backpack. He said, “I cannot believe you just bought that many books and spent three hundred and ninety five pounds, hell would have Hermione done that.” Harry replied, “It was more than worth it, and now that I have them I do not have to buy them again. All I will do is add to the collection repeatedly once finished with what I have bought today. Though what I have there I do not honestly think I will buy more until well after the war, it will take me a long while to read even half of that, what with it being my last year at Hogwarts and my training and medical training on top of reading and studying for class.” 

She paused before adding, “As for Hermione, no she normally does not splurge, but if she could afford it and seen what was inside of that store I hardly think she would have been able to stop herself, or anyone been able to hold her back. I know I could not there was so much to choose from, and I love to read but nothing even close to the level Hermione does, so you can well imagine what damage she would have done in there.”

Their next stop was Starbucks and after ordering their choice of drinks and desserts, Tonks and Remus sat three tables down from Harry and Cedric, wanting give the younger pair some privacy, yet still be able to see and get to the younger witch if any trouble was caused and they needed to protect her. The older couple drank their drinks and ate their desserts, all whist keeping a discreet eye on Harry. The younger pair talked and laughed as they ate and drank, and had the chance to learn and ask things about the other they would never dreamed of before engaged to each other.

After finishing their drinks and deserts, their next stop was Molton Brown, and Harry positively had the time of her life inside of that beautifully perfumed scented smelling store. She purchased multiple candles in different colour, size, shape and various stunning scents. She also purchased the same shampoo and conditioner she found in Boots but only bigger bottles and much more expensive. Her purchases included bath salts, bombs and pearls, along with shower gels, bubble baths, moisturisers and lotions of various size, colour and scent. 

Even Tonks had enjoyed what the store had to offer and purchased four candles, two body lotions and finally two bubble baths. Her purchase did not cost near as much as the two hundred pounds Harry had spent. The difference being Harry had all of her inheritances, whereas Tonks relied on her wages as an Auror.

After they left the store and Harry’s purchases with shrunken down and stored in her backpack, they headed for their final destination, that being Harrods. In there she picked four lovely cashmere cardigans, one in black, another in sapphire blue, a cream coloured one, and finally one in a shade of deep emerald green. She also selected four pairs of dress pants that had a silky sheen to them, in colours black, deep navy blue, a silvery dove grey and finally a pair in deep chocolate brown. She also selected six pairs of jeans each slim fitting and boot cut legged, in colours deep purple, black, deep blue, white, dark red and dark emerald green. Lastly, she picked up six silk blouses and six long sleeved t-shirts in colours purple, black, cream, emerald green, white, and finally blue.

After leaving the store, shrinking and storing her purchases in her backpack, it was at this point they decided it was time to stop for the rest of the weekend. Harry needed a break, as did the others, as it had been a long and tiring couple of days. Harry sidelong apparated with Cedric back to the same alleyway behind of the Leaky Cauldron they had come from earlier on that afternoon. 

She moaned and buried her face in his chest as she grumbled around an irritable growl, “I hate apparition, damn it, I hate it!” This was how Remus and Tonks found them when they appeared in the alleyway a few moments later. Cedric at some point had wrapped his arms around Harry, whilst burying his face in her hair as he tried to stifle an amused grin.

Remus raised a brow and asked as Tonks smirked wondering what they had missed, “And what’s this I see?” Cedric replied as he lifted his face from Harry’s hair and said with ill concealed mirth colouring his tone, “Oh you mean this, well, this would be one Harry Potter bemoaning apparition again, for example, ‘Apparition I hate it, damn it, I hate it’ which is a direct quote from the witch herself by the way.”

Harry finally removed her face from his chest and made a point to deliver a sharp jab with her elbow to his side as she pulled back, causing him to let out a brief grunt of both amusement and slight pain. She grumbled as she looked up at the others and said, “Quit mocking me, it is no laughing matter apparating to me is a right ruddy foul way to travel. Traveling from one place to another has no business being this disconcerting or unpleasant whatsoever.”

Harry sniffed looking generally disgruntled and ruffled as Remus and Tonks chuckled. Remus signed and ran a hand though his hair as he asked amused yet there was a slight undertone of worry as he said, “Oh Harry, I cannot begin to imagine what you will be like and how you are going to cope come Monday during your apparition testing.” He shook his head as he added, “The method and written part to be honest I can see you passing with flying colours, yet the practical part of the examination, well, that’s where I am really starting to worry and wonder whether you can do it, or should I say will you want to do it.”

Harry grunted and shrugged as she replied, “That’s just it I don’t honestly know until I am there doing it, though I do know I absolutely despise sidelong apparating, which is all I have been subjected to at this point. Perhaps sole apparition might piss me off less and feel less like as if I am being dismembered and shoved though a really damn narrow tube before being rearranged and spat out again at the other end.”

Cedric had to stifle a snort as he tried to get his head around the particular mental images his currently disgruntled fiancée had just ever so graciously painted for him. Harry let out a tired sigh before remarking in a somewhat disgruntled tone, “Now, when you have quite finished mocking me I would like to get back to headquarters so I can set up my new trunk with my new books. And after that if I have time before my solicitor arrives and to nights meeting I would like a nap before dinner.”

They made their way to the pub all the while not mentioning the floo trip they were about to take, especially as Harry looked about ready to hex the next person to look at her wrong. Cedric considered that perhaps his fiancée had reached her limit for the day, for example sidelong apparition twice accompanied by flooing also twice by the time they reached headquarters. Yes, he decided as he took in the weary grimace on her face, he definitely would say she had more than reached her limit and the near end of her tolerance.

Harry went though the floo first and as soon as she stumbled out at the other end at headquarters, the first thing she heard was the sound of the infuriating screeching and disgustingly racist and discriminating slurs of Walburga Black inside of her portrait. 

Ok, now let it be said that before she changed back and on a normal day she would have ignored the current ongoing scene having had the time since fifth year to become accustomed to it. However, she had changed back and it was not considered a normal day, hell more like not a normal last couple of days, so it was hardly surprising at least to Harry that what happened next did.

Harry narrowed her eyes having heard and had enough of what was happening right in front of her. It was without any warning to those currently present in the main hall that she barked irritably at the foul older witch in the portrait, “Oh do shut your damned mouth Mrs. Black!” 

She added in a very biting and waspish tone, “Whether you realise this or not, let me tell you this, that your ranting and raving disgusting discriminating and racist slurs have become such old hat that they are practically falling upon deaf ears.” She paused and let out a heaving breath before sneering cruelly, “Get over yourself and get yourself a new campaign of insults already, no one cares or gives an actual damn in this house about pureblood supremacy crap any longer, except for that old house elf of yours, Merlin you have well and truly brainwashed that elf.”

She walked to stand almost nose to nose with the witch in the portrait and told her in a tone dripping with icy cruel malice, “Get the picture already you, you foul banshee are stone cold dead, have met your maker, are worm food, pushing up the daisies, and are a bloody portrait for Merlin’s sake.” 

She paused to grit her teeth as her anger increased by the second, “Get it though to your thick and obstinate mind that this is no longer your house and has not been ever since your death. You are a disgusting blight on what could be a perfectly good home if only your portrait was not stuck hanging on this wall for all to see and hear whenever they enter though the front door or the floo.”

She said around a fierce snarl once pausing to catch her breath, “Finally, make no mistake here Mrs. Black, that if it were not for the fact you have had something done to your portrait that is preventing its removal from the wall, I would gladly help your son tear it down and burn it to cinders.” She concluded in a deadly calm tone that was decidedly worse than if she had snarled or shouted, “Now you take the time to think about that before you mention the terms filthy Mudblood or blood traitors in my presence from now on.”

Before a shocked and positively enraged Mrs. Black could say a word in reply Harry sent a powerful wandless and none verbal silencing charm at the portrait with a careless flick of her wrist of her wand hand. With that done, she turned from the now very much silenced portrait and ignored a stunned Sirius and a smirking Severus. Albus, Minerva and Mrs. Weasley eyed her in shocked wonder as if they had never seen her before. 

The final two were Hermione and Ron, Hermione looked troubled, while Ron on the other hand was caught between gobsmacked and wanting to cheer out aloud that finally, someone had shut that ruddy portrait up and done it in style. In Ron’s eyes, what she had just done had been beyond sweet.

Unknown to Harry, Cedric and the others had come though the fire just in time to witness Harry delivering Mrs. Black’s portrait a positively scorching verbal blasting of both her life and afterlife before wandlessly and silently silencing the portrait with a careless flick of her wrist. Meaning when she was out of earshot and had gone upstairs to her bedroom, they were just as stunned as everybody else present was.

Sirius looked incredulous when he turned to the other three and asked, “What in Merlin’s name has happened since this morning to put her in a mood like that?” He added quickly around a wide smirk, “Not that I am about to complain about what she just said to and how she handled my disgusting excuse for a mother of course, oh no believe me when I say I definitely feel the utter most gratitude for that?” Truly, he did and was absolutely blown away, yet was also worried as he wondered what must Harry being feeling and going through right then to let loose like she had, even if it had been his inhuman beast of a mother on the receiving end.

Cedric and Tonks were caught between laughter and cringing at what the older wizard had just said. Remus on the other hand replied to Sirius’s question, “Padfoot, I honestly think it is a mixture of things that have made Harry blow like she just has. For one it has not been two days yet since she went through a life changing and altering transformation, which unfortunately she had no ample prior warning of beforehand.”

Tonks added wincing in sympathy, “On top of not only discovering for practically her whole life she was not who she thought she was, combine that with discovering she still actually has living relatives that were concealed from her up until yesterday. Worst of all she has been made aware that the house which she spent over a decade and a half being mentally and physically abused in was in fact all along meant to be hers to inherit when she came of age.”

Cedric sighs as he added, “Finally of course, there is today, and put it this way she in total sidelong apparated twice with me and also had to use the floo twice as well. Now considering how she feels about any form of wizarding transportation that is not a broomstick to say she has reached the limit of her tolerance would be a major understatement.” He paused and smirked before adding, “Finally, after what she said before we flooed back here also gave me a real clue to her current mood, for example, ‘I hate apparition, damn it, I hate it’ which was a direct quote from the witch herself.”

Ron sniggered, while Hermione’s lips twitched ever so slightly as if trying to suppress the urge to smile, though something told her the other witch would not appreciate amusement at her expense about this. Though what Cedric pointed out next was truly sobering for them as they realised the very valid point he made.

Cedric concluded, “Now combine all of that with everything else we know but have not mentioned so far, hardly surprising she truly lost it when she heard your mother sprouting all of that pureblood, Mudblood and blood traitor crap. I’d say she made it perfectly clear only last night what she thought of that subject when she was mentioning Malfoy Junior, and a certain nutcase, namely Voldie as she has taken to calling that monster.”

Sirius on the other hand moaned out aloud and covered his eyes with his right hand in exasperation as he said, “She has her apparition test Monday morning for her licence.” He cringed as he added, “I dread to think how that process is going to turn out.” He continued sadly asking, “But how can we help her whenever we mention all we kept from her she verbally tears us to shreds, not that I can honestly blame her for her reaction, but still?”

Hermione said worriedly, “Perhaps it would help if she spoke to someone who is more removed from the situation and is willing to talk to her and give her advice, yet at the same time will not mollycoddle her and has no issue telling her the truth whether she wants to hear it or not.” She added, “Besides we all know what mollycoddling Harry gets us, she hates it, probably because she never received any of that with her dreadful relatives and had no choice but to be self-dependent.” She concluded asking in an incredulous tone, “I mean really, who in their right frame of mind would dare to consider actually relying on the Dursleys as a plausible or sane option?”

Ron asked, “What I wanna know is how she is going to take the apparating test on Monday without being seen, and her being a witch from getting out before she is ready?” Everyone looked at Ron incredulously, that it was he of all people to show the surprising common sense to think of never mind actually bringing up an actual real concern. Ron snorted and rolled eyes and drawled out in pure sarcasm, “Yeah, I know what you’re all thinking and it’s not the least bit ruddy insulting.”

Sirius stifled a snort before quickly interrupting when he saw not only Hermione and Mrs. Weasley open their mouths to comment, but worst of all Snape as well which he knew without a doubt would not go down well at all. “To answer your question Ron, very simple actually, considering how I called in a favour with an Order member, who by chance happens to be the head examiner for the apparition board. He is going to be the one to test her in private and have her paperwork and licence processed personally if she passes so no one will have access until Harry is back at Hogwarts” he said. 

He added, “In fact, he will be coming tonight and wants to meet with Harry and explain what will be expected of her Monday, even says he has a book with the exam questions for her to go through so she can revise for the test and be prepared for the written and actual practical. I just hope that talk will not be long as Robert her solicitor will be arriving within the next half an hour to meet and to debrief her on her assets both wizarding and muggle.” He concluded, “And perhaps to discuss Harry’s ideas for the Daily Prophet and get the process started with the current owners.”

Albus cleared his throat thinking it high time they got down to business, they had been standing talking in the entrance hall for the past ten minutes or so, and could probably go on for longer if he did not interrupt, and he still needed to speak with Harry and to prepare for the Order meeting later on. 

He said when he had everyone’s attention, “I will need to speak with Miss Potter when Severus does about her studies with him. I on the other hand wish to speak with her and offer her the opportunity to join the Order tonight, along with Miss Granger-Black and Mr. Ronald Weasley.”

Molly opened her mouth to protest and let her horror and how much she greatly disapproved of such a concept of what Albus was planning be known. Albus was having none of it, there was absolutely no way he was going to allow Molly Weasley to interfere and try to stop his plans from coming to function. 

He held up a hand and said, “I am sorry Molly, but they are the age of consenting adults, which means the decision of whether to except my offer or not is their decision to make.” He added at Molly’s continued expression of pure stubborn disapproval, “I am certain he along with Miss Granger-Black and Mr. Diggory will be the individuals who will be by her side and accompanying her when she searches for the Horcruxes no matter how she will protest their presence. I am certain neither will ever allow her to partake in such a task on her own no matter how she will undoubtedly try to persuade them otherwise.”

The three in question nodded firmly confirming what he said to be correct. Cedric said firmly, “Oh trust me when I say she is stuck with me, Hermione and Ron whether she likes it or not. She does not get a say or allowed to question it.” Hermione added, “To search for the Horcruxes on her own would be pure insanity and nothing short of suicidal.” Ron snorted as he said, “Ha, oh please I and Mione have not spent almost seven years arguing against Harry trying to play the lone hero or now I guess lone heroine, to stop now, not ruddy likely. And something tells me Diggory will be more than happy to join us.” Cedric returned the snort and drawled, “Goes without saying that does.”

Molly fumed and was not about to allow this to continue further for a moment longer, it was positively preposterous. Before she could voice her objections Albus quickly said, “They will not be the only young members to join, as after all we do have Mr. Diggory and even Miss Chang, Miss Delacour, and Miss Johnson, and will even have Mr. Longbottom after tonight.” 

He added at Ron and Hermione’s surprised expressions, “His grandmother believes that it is high time he joined the war effort now he is of age, that keeping him behind the scenes and oblivious to what is happening around him will not increase his chances of survival, only being able to defend himself will do that.”

He concluded, “I happen to wholeheartedly agree that hiding and mollycoddling him will not keep him alive any more so than it will Miss Potter or Miss Granger-Black and your son. Besides, Mr. Longbottom has expressed the interest to join when I represented the offer, he is all for it as long as he is able to watch and keep an eye on Miss Potter’s back, wanting to return the favour for her teaching him to defend himself during DA meetings was what he informed me when we spoke this afternoon.”

Mrs. Weasley finally found the opportunity to voice her opinion and Merlin did she voice it. “I will not have another child of mine risking their lives, it is bad enough the twins, Bill and Charlie have joined already, I will not have my youngest son going down the same dangerous route not if I have any say in the matter he will not. They are children Albus not even yet finished with their education what help could they possibly be to the Order? No I absolutely forbid it Albus, forbid it!”

Ron quickly interrupted his mothers ranting and said firmly, “I hate to break it to you mum but I am seventeen and legally of age, meaning I am old enough to make my own decisions without your input. Trust me mum I am making a decision right now, and will be accepting the Headmaster offer to join the order of the Phoenix.” 

He paused before adding at her furious scowl of disapproval and said, “Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind. Believe me despite what you all seem to think of me, I know we are at war and war is not a game, that people can and do end up dead every single day without so much as a warning.”

He sighed and took a deep breath before continuing unflinchingly under his mother’s furious and blistering gaze, “I know what I am getting myself into, believe me I do, and am not about to walk into this blindly. I have been in almost constant danger since my first year at Hogwarts, and not about to stop now that the war has finally taken a serious and more lethal turn.” 

He shook his head and continued with such vehemence that Hermione had to stifle a gasp of shock. “I will be by Harry’s side until the end, and whether I live or I die I will fight in this war, at the end of the day it is my right as a wizard to defend my world as is it anyone else” he told his mother.

He bit his lower lip before saying, “I am sorry mum but you are not going to get your way, not his time and at least not about this. If you need to stop one of us kids so desperately from joining the war effort then our Ginny at sixteen, she is the only one of us left that you can have a say and actually overrule. Percy does not count at this point seeing as he is of age and the traitorous prat has already deserted and turned his back on his family.”

Mrs. Weasley was bright Weasley red from fury and sheer indigence of her second youngest child daring to defy her to such a degree. Just as she was about to open her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, was when he held up his hand in a silent plea as he told her in a fierce tone. “Enough just stop already. I love you mum and know that you think you are only protecting me and know what is best for me, but in fact you need to know that you are smothering me. Please you need to let go and let me live my own life and makes my own mistakes. You need to finally realise I am not a little boy anymore.” 

He added in a more subdued tone and said, “I do not want to die anymore than the next wizard or witch does, but if I do die during this war then I want to go out fighting for what I know is the right thing to do.” He finally concluded in pure exasperation having said all he was going to, “Really mum we could do this all night long but I reckon that everyone else wants to get out of this hallway already and stop having to listen to you fighting against something you cannot change.”

Molly had tears streaming down her cheeks and looked as if she had been slapped. Ron did not bother comforting her, he could not and knew he was in the right, and would not change his mind because he made his mother cry as much as that made him feel terribly guilty he would not back down or cower to his mother’s demands. His mother, Harry and Hermione wanted him to finally grow up and realise that this was a war and more important than a Quidditch game, well he was doing that now, better late than never he figured.

Ron spared his mother one last glance before turning on his heel and leaving the front hallway. Hermione looked troubled yet she knew Ron was right and she was ever so immensely proud of him for taking a stand finally and showing there was potential for maturity in Ron. She cleared her throat and said to the Headmaster, “Thank you for the offer, and yes I will be taking you up on that offer Headmaster.” Finally, before leaving to follow Ron she shot a truly apologetic glance at Mrs. Weasley.

Ron had left a decidedly stunned silence in his wake. Molly Weasley clenched her jaw as she shot a firm yet apologetic Albus a furious black filled look. She spat waspishly, “I hope you know what you have done Albus Dumbledore. If my son dies it will be on your conscious, his blood will be on your hands for involving him in this Order, this war, make no mistake of that!” She then stormed away heading for the kitchen before she cursed the older wizard.

Severus was mildly surprised with how the youngest Weasley male had handled himself, and apparently was some hope for him yet, would wonders ever cease he mused in mild amusement. He wondered if the red haired wizard could keep up his sudden streak of maturity, or would it fall by the wayside when the time for action truly counted and needed and the pressure that came with making life and death decisions were involved.

He cleared his throat and asked Albus, “Shall we visit with Miss Potter; I have a list of books and potions ingredients for her buy for her private lessons?” He added, “I would prefer to deliver the list and answer any questions she will no doubt have before everyone else arrives for dinner and the meeting.” Albus replied, “Of course, seeing as if you she agrees to my offer she will be expected to not only attend dinner but the meeting to, so best to get your business with her sorted when I extend my offer.”

Sirius did not appreciate the thought of Snape teaching Harry one bit, but knew he had to face facts; Snape was a master Occulmens and Legilimens. On top of that, he was one of the best and most talented Potions Masters in all of Great Britain. Harry deserved the best, and unfortunately in Sirius’s opinion Snape just so happened to be the best. He knew he needed to put aside his dislike for Snape and allow Harry to get the best education and training available.

He cleared his throat as he remembered Harry’s living arrangement issues for the up and coming year at Hogwarts, and knew Minerva would need to join the other two when they saw Harry. “Oh actually Minerva you might want to join them, seeing as I feel you need to discuss sleeping and living arrangements at Hogwarts for the up and coming school year with Harry.” He paused and grimaced slightly as he added, “She hates Lavender Brown one of the seventh year girls she will be sharing a dormitory with.”

Minerva raised a stern brow as she asked, “Are you saying that Miss Potter is refusing to share a dormitory with Miss Brown?” Sirius nodded and told the older witch, “That’s exactly what I am saying here Minerva. She hates her and insists she will not be hold accountable for what she will end up saying and doing if the Brown girl provokes her. She has promised she will refrain from doing or saying anything until Brown does, then all bets are well and truly off.”

Minerva replied firmly, “I cannot move Miss Potter to a private set of quarters of her own in less Miss Brown and Miss Patil display any protest about sharing a dormitory, considering that they knew her when she was a wizard.” Sirius smirked as he replied in a somewhat grim tone, “Ah yes, about that, Harry says she would be sure and glad to make certain both witches, Brown in particular, had something to protest.”

Remus grimaced grimly and added, “In fact she has expressed the urge to curse Miss Brown Bald. I truly worry over the fact of Hermione most likely not being in the same dormitory to hold her back means Miss Brown might in the future be seeing the hospital wing on a regular basis. Apparently even though she has never shown such behaviour in the past Harry knows how to hold onto a fierce grudge, namely fourth year during the Triwizard tournament and those unfortunate articles Miss Brown commented in of Rita Skeeter's about Harry, Hermione and Viktor Krum. Now being female seems to have escalated these ill feelings in Harry towards the other witch.”

Minerva spluttered indignantly, while Severus let out a loud snort, and knew that ability to hold onto a grudge with such fierce and firm determination came from both of her parents. He on some level understood where Potter was coming from. Lavender Brown was as blonde as her hair suggested, and was only moderately better then Longbottom at potions, and that was not saying an awful lot as far as Severus was concerned. 

Sure he supposed she had a somewhat firm grasp on DADA but it was nowhere in the same league as Potter was capable of. She did not have a hope or prayer in hell of producing near a fourth of the power Potter was mostly likely capable of after her magic surge on her seventeenth birthday. He wagered she had received the lions share if the wandless and no verbal silencing charm she had cast with such effortless ease on Walburga Black’s disgustingly annoying wailing portrait was anything to judge.

Albus cleared his throat and said to his clearly ruffled Transfiguration Professor and deputy, “Perhaps Minerva dear it would be best to allow Miss Potter the use of her own rooms and space considering her schedule this year. It would not do for her to arrive from a training session after curfew and wake up her dorm mates.” He added after a brief pause and said, “I understand that Miss Brown has burnt more than a few valuable bridges with Miss Potter during the tournament when she allowed Rita Skeeter to use her services.”

Minerva asked, “But which set of rooms would we set her up in?” Albus replied, “The set nearby to the hospital wing, it has its own common room, a small kitchen, a rather quite large bedroom and adjoining bathroom, you know the one with the tub half the size of the bath in the prefects bathroom, even has all of those taps to. The very same rooms we use when we have special guests visit the school. I feel Harry deserves a little luxury and comfort considering how strenuous her training sessions are going to be.” 

He added, “Of course there is the added bonus of it being nearer to the teacher’s wing, meaning she will be far from the students staring and gossiping. On the plus side, her rooms will not be that far from Mr. Diggory’s either, which will allow them to spend more time getting to know the other before they marry, and without the stares and whispers of others. I am hoping he will be able to give her an extra helping hand with her studies.” 

He concluded, “We will also be able to keep an eye on her progress with her training and make certain she is close to my office and to the hospital wing should she need of Poppy or I if Voldemort sends her anymore unfriendly dreams or visions through her scar. If she is close by means that Poppy can treat her much more quickly.”

What he was not saying out aloud was the fact if he allowed Harry to have her own rooms then not only would it mean that he could keep an extra close eye on her whereabouts and other activities. It also would earn him better standing with her and might defrost some of the frosty reception he was on the receiving end of from Harry. If only he knew it would take more than a set of fancy pretty rooms for her to decorate to heart’s content to get back in her good standing, she never was much for being bribed or buying your way back into her good graces.

Therefore, with that decided the three of them made their way upstairs after Sirius informed them which door was to Harry's bedroom. Sirius and the others finally left the main entrance hall and decided to head to the kitchen and brave the possible wrath of Molly Weasley who was fuming as she made that evenings meal knowing she was cooking for the Order as well as the usual residents of Grimmauld Place.

Upstairs outside of Harry’s room Albus knocked on the door and called out to her asking, “Miss. Potter it is professor Dumbledore, would it be possible for I and Professors McGonagall and Snape to enter and discuss some important business with you, all which I believe will benefit you greatly?” There was a noticeable yet brief pause before an audible sigh, followed by the reply, “The door is unlocked.”

Albus opened the door and entered followed in by Severus and Minerva, who closed the door quietly behind her. The three could not help but take in the room, and noted how big it was, clearly the result of an extension charm. Minerva could not hide her honest delight at the array of French furniture; it was truly stunning and positively elegant. If this was her bedroom at headquarters then she could well imagine what the younger witch would do with the set of rooms she would receive at Hogwarts.

They noticed Harry’s leather jacket draped over the neatly made bed, while the witch in question was kneeling and sat on her bare feet on the rug at the foot of her bed. She appeared to be busy placing numerous books inside of an evidently new, larger, and undeniably expensive trunk. She looked right at ease and clearly at home in her surroundings they noted, and had never seen her look like this before, especially when she had been a wizard.

Severus eyed the various titles he saw her placing inside of one of the trunks large and vast compartments. For example, he spotted Charles Dickens, Roald Dahl, and William Shakespeare. He quirked a brow at the other tiles he spotted such as Ann Rice’s The Vampire Chronicles, Bram Stokers Dracula, The Count of Monty Cristo and Dangerous Liaisons, even Mills & Boon. 

What also surprised him were not only the romance novels but also the fairy tales he spotted such as Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Little Red Riding Hood, Peter Pan, and finally Alice in Wonderland. He even took quick note of the Medical Charms and Potions texts, including a medical encyclopaedia. Even advanced Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and DADA’s texts, and was pleased to note the sight of the Occlumency and Legilimency texts.

He commented, “Quite the collection you have here Potter, well, you’re about to add to it.” He took out a piece of rolled up parchment from his pocket of his robes and handed it to Harry, who at this point had stood and moved to sit down on the stool in front of her vanity. 

She accepted the rolled up parchment, unrolled it, and scanned its content, discovering eight titles of different texts. There was also quite a long list of complex potions ingredients that she had no doubt would also be expensive. She instantly knew that the ingredients were the sort only found inside of Professor Snape’s private stores, which even students in Newt level Potions did not use or have access to.

She looked up from the parchment and asked, “When will all of this be needed?” Severus replied, “Like I said in Diagon Alley I recommend you purchase the texts and ingredients Monday after your apparition testing. Also your mind better be clear by the time of our first lesson, I recommend practicing clearing your mind for an hour before you to sleep tonight.” Harry nodded as he added, “I have also decided that during the school year you will be having not only private Potions lessons but also DADA lessons as well.”

He paused before concluding, “I admit I did not mention that I am also under strict orders from the Dark Lord to get closer to you Potter, in order to lead you into a sense of false security. I am to report to the Dark Lord about your extracurricular activities, to report on what you have said or done in hopes of finding any sort of weaknesses to use against you. I only plan on giving him the bare minimal information and definitely will not be mentioning the private lessons, that’s not what the Dark Lord wants, as obviously he does not want you prepared or even given the remotest chance of being able to defeat him.”

Harry nodded knowing he was right. Before she turned her gaze on Albus wondering what he wanted and was planning for her now when the elder wizard cleared his throat gaining her attention. He said, “I have two things to discuss with you the first involves Professor McGonagall she being your head of house.” He continued at her nod and said, “Now it has been brought to mine and Professor McGonagall’s attention that you are very much against sharing sleeping quarters with the seventh year girls in your house, one Miss Brown in particular.”

Harry screwed up her face in disgust at the sound of the name and the very thought of they not agreeing to letting her have her own living and sleeping space for that up and coming school year. She told them straight, “Sorry to be of an inconvenience, but I have to be honest here when I say I have the overwhelming urge to curse or hex her bald, followed by the much needed casting of a chastity charm lasting until she is least in a stable relationship and not spreading herself around and graduated from Hogwarts. I mean seriously I can easily see her ending up pregnant before graduation next year and will truly be amazed whether she will actually be able to identify the father.”

Severus could not help but smirk appreciatively and knowingly, while Minerva flustered scandalised. Everyone in that room knew what she was not so subtly implying Lavender liked to sleep around, or as Molly Weasley would say, a scarlet woman. If Molly had called Lavender that now instead of Hermione at fourteen then she would have been completely correct.

Albus asked, “Are Miss Brown’s relationship habits the only issue?” Harry looked incredulous as she replied, “Far from it Headmaster.” She added, “I cannot tolerate the way she gossips and spreads rumours, rumours that are often harmful and have far reaching consequences then even she is aware of.” 

She shook her head and scowled as she asked, “Remember last year that poor Ravenclaw who end up trying to rearrange Lavender’s face that she end up in the hospital wing?” She paused and grimaced as she added, “She actually slept with the wizard the witch had been dating, and after that to add insult to injury Lavender spreads around the whole school that the other witch was a lesbian and would not know how to pleasure a wizard, not even one old enough to be her grandfather. That right there Headmaster, that’s a classical example of why Lavender Brown is poisonous.”

She spat irritably as she continued, “The way she eyed and would act around both Cedric and Viktor Krum during the tournament, and only went after Cedric because his name came of the Goblet of Fire and is very easy on the eyes. As for Viktor, she followed him around trying to get him to take her to the ball as his date all because one he is a famous seeker and second he was one of the Triwizard champions. She in short wanted to extend her fifteen minutes of fame in the spotlight, and naturally she could not get it with me after her stunt with Skeeter and I turned her down letting her know exactly what I thought of her, so why not go after the next best thing.” 

She paused to scowl before saying in a waspish tone, “But what mainly makes me want curse or hex her into a lengthy stay in the hospital wing, well, that was when she allowed that foul bitch Rita Skeeter into the school. She allowed her to spy on me, even on Hermione, whilst in her unregistered Animagus form, which by the way is a beetle with circular markings around her eyes where those Merlin awful ugly glasses of hers would be.”

She glowered and clenched before unclenching her hands into fists round the parchment from Severus still in her hands, and quickly placed it down on her vanity before she could tear it. She spat, “Lavender told Skeeter how Hermione was supposedly dating me and Viktor at the same time. I am certain you all remember all too well that several readers of the Daily Prophet, Mrs. Weasley included, referred to Hermione as a scarlet woman that year. If that was not enough one crazed fan even went as far as to send Bubotuber Pus in an envelope to Hermione who end up in the hospital wing for Merlin’s sake.”

She gritted her teeth as she continued, “I despise the way she would try to be seen with me so they believed she was a friend of the ‘Boy Who Lived’, even went as far as to be among those other witch’s who asked me to the Yule ball.” She snorted and sneered incredulously as she asked, “Merlin how dense and air-headed would she actually need to be to even dare to dream I would accept her offer to go to the Yule ball with her after her little childish bid for the spot light and her fifteen minutes of fame by talking to Skeeter of all damned reporters?”

She added, “Then there is the ways she snubs both Hermione and Luna Lovegood. She is jealous of the close friendship Hermione has with Ron, and jealous of the fact Ron loves and is dating Luna and turned her down at the end of sixth year when she tried to get him back after their pathetic excuse for a fling during the beginning of sixth year until the middle.” 

She paused and grimaced before saying, “I am certain you all, particularly Professor Snape, remember and seen for yourselves her antics after the love potion laced chocolates incident during the middle of the year. Ron ate those chocolates and when he was in the hospital wing after the antidote Lavender started wailing when Ron called out Luna’s name in his sleep alerting everyone to exactly whom he wanted to be with and not who he currently was with.”

She finally concluded, “Finally let me make this clear if you were not aware already, Romilda Vane was the one who laced those chocolates meant for me, but Ron got to them first. That was always going to be the case, and if he had not eaten them, they would have gone stale and to waste. I think the chocolates she sent me are disgusting on the best of days. Oh and Merlin the thought of what she must have thought of me to give me love potion laced chocolate is even more disgusting and makes my skin bloody crawl.”

Severus inwardly sneered oh yes he remembered that all too well after all he had been the one to administer the antidote after the disgusting display gone wrong. Cornelia had been off grounds for the afternoon having business to take care of at Gringotts so she had not been present or able to give the antidote. However, she had been more than happy to agree to sit in on and monitor the detention Minerva a given Romilda Vane. She disliked those who made fools and a mockery out of the art of good Potion making. The fact those chocolates had originally meant for Harry had helped as well, from the moment she met Harry Cornelia had been quite fond of the raven-haired witch, then wizard.

Minerva sighed and said, “I see the point Miss Potter that placing you in the same dormitory as Miss Brown would be more disastrous then I or the other staff are strictly willing to condone or deal with the consequences.” Albus added, “So that means Miss Potter you will be provided with unused guest rooms in the teacher’s wing. It helps in any case, we do not need for you to be seen out after curfew and others start to become suspicious and spread rumours.” He paused before adding, “In fact you are very much welcome to redecorate as you see fit, perhaps over the summer holidays when you floo to Hogwarts for your private lessons.”

Harry looked positively relieved as she looked around her bedroom and said, “Much appreciated, and pretty much this is the style I’ll be using to decorate, but black instead of white furniture, and emerald green, black and cream with soft gold ascents instead of purple, plum and Ivory.” That sounded even appealing to Severus, and Minerva and Albus, Severus could imagine it perfectly and was mildly surprised of her choice of colours having figured she would have pick Gryffindor red and gold.

Harry asked the Headmaster, “So what was the second thing, you said there were two things you wanted to discuss?” She quickly added, “Oh and one more thing will I be able to keep the rooms once I graduate and start my medical training full time after the war is over, and possibly expand them to fit Cedric to after we are married?” She added, “It after all makes sense with them being in the teacher’s wing.” Albus replied, “Actually those rooms are located practically next door to the hospital wing, so yes.”

He added, “As for the second order of business, I need to discuss with you the invitation I wish to extend to join and become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. The same invitation I have already extended to Miss Granger-Black and Misters Weasley and Longbottom, all whom having already accepted the invitations to join. All three were especially accommodating and accepting when I mentioned they would not be kept in the dark and would be able to help and cover your back with all of the information represented to them.”

Harry nodded and gave her answer immediately after all she had been waiting for the opportunity finally to be in on the inside instead of constantly left outside in the dark and completely unaware of what was happening in the war. She said, “I am up for it, I need all of the information I can get my hands on, including the cooperation of The Order, especially if am to succeed in taking down that psychopath for good this time.”

She shook her head firmly as she informed the Headmaster, “There will be no third or even fourth chances this is it, Merlin sake he is already on his second attempt as it is.” She paused before asking coldly, “Truly you have to ask yourself Headmaster, how many more innocent and not so innocent people have to needlessly die before he is finally stopped?”

Albus nodded and replied, “Of course, no one needs or wants a third or even a fourth repeat of this war, and once he is taken down it will be permanently as he has repeatedly proven he is passed redemption and for the wizarding world to consider him even fit to go to Azkaban. I strongly believe not even Azkaban will be able to hold him for long if at all. No I am afraid he must be stopped to the point that there is no chance of him ever being able to return.”

Harry nodded firmly in agreement, before suddenly cringing as she remembers him mentioning the same offer to join the Order extended and accepted by Ron. She commented around a smirk, “Speaking of joining The Order, I wager Mrs. Weasley’s reaction was less than pleased considering how over protective she can be. Then there is the fact I have never heard of anyone being allowed or asked to join The Order whilst still not a graduated Hogwarts student.”

Albus looked wry as he replied, “Quite, she did not take it at all well as expected before I even asked. However, I must admit young Mister Weasley handled the situation rather quite admirably and with more maturity then I have seen from him so far. It seems there is hope for him, and that you and Miss Granger-Black telling him off seemed to have done some good and finally gotten through to him.”

Harry raised a brow of surprise, which had Severus smirking and commenting with a mildly humorous tone, “Yes Potter I too was mildly surprised at the level of maturity he displayed considering his immature display about Quidditch of all things the previous evening.” Harry returned the smirk and shook her head, oh no, she definitely was not going to go there. If Ron could show some maturity then good for him she was not about to knock it, whilst at the same time wondering how long such a display of maturity in her best male friend could possibly last.

Albus chuckled before saying, “Oh yes and you would be correct about The Order not recruiting members yet to have graduated Hogwarts.” He paused before adding, “Unfortunately the war has escalated more so than last time. In addition, it will be you who will need to finish off Tom, which is why I believe having Misters Diggory, Weasley, and Miss Granger-Black in The Order will be for the best.” 

He paused once more before saying, “They alongside you will be the ones accompanying you with your search for the Horcruxes.” He paused again as he saw the look of protest come over Harry’s face, “Now, now Miss Potter it is a must, you cannot search for the remaining Horcruxes on your own, it is by no means shameful to ask for help when genuinely needed.”

He continued, “Besides, I need members on the inside who have closer contact with the student body then say members of staff. I say who better than actual members of the student body to keep a discreet eye on certain members we have suspicions to believe have dark intentions.” He concluded, “Then of course if Tom decides to send you more unfriendly visions or dreams I will need you to report it during Order meetings.”

Harry nodded and said, “Fine.” She added, “Oh and whilst on the subject I still stand by what I said last night, I still say and believe you should check out or in the very last keep a close eye on both Corners and Finch-Fletchley.” Severus rolled his eyes and asked exasperatedly, “You are not going to let that go are you Potter?” Harry shook her head as she replied firmly, “Not a chance, least not until I or someone else has sold proof that I am wrong I won’t.”

Severus shook his head in even deeper exasperation and drawled silkily, “I reserve the right to say I told you so when it turns out you are wrong Potter, just you know and remember that.” Harry instead of becoming offended smirked and replied just as silkily, “Oh believe me when I say Professor that we will most definitely see about that.” 

Albus and Minerva on the other hand inwardly sighed at the situation and the stubborn and hardheaded antics of the pair, knowing without a doubt that one was just as bad and unrelenting as the other was.


	11. Chapter Ten: Introducing Robert Sladden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally meets her solicitor and discovers not only is she ridiculously wealthy but apparently there are yet again more relatives kept from her. Cedric has an extremely enlightening wake up call to exactly what he is marrying into, and what his wife has inherited is beyond anything either she or he could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.
> 
> AN: Chapter four it has adjustments made for example there will be a two-story penthouse in Paris instead of a cottage. Lily’s vault will be the one with the Gringotts card and not the vault Sirius opened for Harry. In other chapters where it says the Gringotts card for the Black vault will change to the Evans vault. Chapter eight has also had an update also, just mentioning Sirius giving Harry the Firebolt when everyone else gives her their gifts in the kitchen and a brief mention of Dobby placing the broomstick in the armoire. 
> 
> I want to get this section of the story out of the way before I move the timeline along and start writing shorter chapters.  
> Hey its the long awaited next chapter I will try and get the next up by either the end of January or the beginning of February it is already partially written.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

 

There came a knock on the door and Harry called out, “Who is it?” Sirius called out back from the other said of the door, “Harry I hope your meeting with Albus, Minerva and Snape is done with, you are needed downstairs as your solicitor has arrived.” He paused before adding, “Also the wizard and head examiner from the apparition board has arrived too, he’s an Order member but also here tonight due to owing me a favour. He has agreed to speak with you about what is expected of you on Monday and give you a book to read, practice and memorize the written test questions.”

Harry sighed and grimaced before calling back, “Tell my solicitor I will speak with him first before the meeting, and ask if he minds if we have dinner in your study as we discuss business.” She paused before adding, “Oh and tell the apparition board examiner that I will discuss Mondays testing with him after the Order meeting.” Sirius called back, “Alright I’ll ask and pass it on, just get downstairs there is no use in keeping your solicitor waiting longer than necessary.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes at door that Sirius had been standing on the other side of, regardless that he could not see her doing it, but it was the principle of it. “So much for putting my books and other purchases away and having a nap before dinner and the Order meeting,” she grumbled to herself. Severus rolled his eyes at her grumbling as he made his way to the door, opened and exited out of it, and Albus and Minerva followed close behind.

Harry shook her head and with one last look of longing in the direction of her new trunk and books, before she levitated the remaining unsorted books onto the bed with a quick flick of her wand, and made a mental note to deal with them after the Order meeting. She placed her wand in the back of her jeans, before grabbing her slippers off the floor at the side of the bed and slipped them on. Lastly, she turned the light off with a clap of her hands and made her way to the door, exiting through it and closing it shut behind her.

She reached the upper landing of the front hallway and came to a stop; leaning over the banister quietly observing the two other wizards she had never seen before stood talking with Sirius. The older of two was around Mr Weasley’s age, he had an olive skin tone and was of medium height, and his short wavy salt and pepper hair was starting to thin out slightly on top of his head. She assumed he must be the head examiner for the apparition board that Sirius mentioned owing him a favour. 

The younger of the two appeared to be in his mid twenties around Charlie’s age. He was tall, around Cedric’s height maybe an inch or so taller. He was slim, but perfectly muscular, toned and proportioned. Dirty blonde hair slicked back as Malfoy used to have his, yet did not make him look like a stuck up asshole unlike Malfoy. He had a long straight nose, high cheekbones and thin yet attractive looking lips. Finally, she saw that he was sporting lovely bright hazel eyes with hints of bright forest green tints, which complimented his hair and his clean-shaven sun kissed coloured skin. (Think Joel Kinnaman)

Overall, he was handsome oh Merlin was he handsome, which was a thought that made her feel somewhat guilty, after all she had only been engaged to Cedric for less than forty eight hours. However, it could not be denied he was handsome, a fact she was sure even Tonks, Hermione, Angelina, and Fleur would notice as well. Just because she was newly engaged that did not mean she could not look or admire as long as that was all that did happen. It was hardly her fault that constantly there were handsome wizards around her, for example Cedric, the twins, Bill, and now her solicitor. She was human she would need to be blind, a lesbian, or even asexual to not notice the positively delicious breed of wizard she was constantly in the company of.

Sirius and the other two looked up when they heard a female voice clearing their throat pointedly. They saw a stunningly attractive dark haired witch leaning casually over the banister, one of her perfectly manicured dark brows raised in acknowledgement of their attention. Only Sirius of course knew it was Harry, though the dirty blond haired wizard had a very strong inkling as to who the witch was. 

Harry asked, “So gentlemen tell me which one of you has an appointment with me to talk about and view my family’s wizarding and muggle assets?” She paused to scowl as she added asking, “And which one of you is here to talk and fill me in on what is expected of me Monday during my apparition test?” She paused once more before concluding, “Oh and word of warning no matter what you tell me and how you try to persuade me otherwise I will not change by mind when I say and think apparition is the pits.”

Sirius could not help smirking at Harry’s no nonsense and direct approach, no there certainly was no beating around the proverbial bush with his goddaughter. He grinned as he gestured to the upper level of the house and said, “Robert Sladden, Carrick Wells, allow me to introduce my goddaughter Harriet James Potter.” The other two men were stunned, and first eyed Sirius who was sporting a knowing grin, followed by Harry who merely smirked and raised a single dark eyebrow. She scowled briefly at Sirius for using her full first name, yet did not comment and remained silent.

The two men felt struck speechless that the dark haired petite beauty was Harry Potter; ‘The Girl Who Lived’ Girl Harry Potter was as beautiful as boy Harry had been handsome, and if possible was even more attractive now than before. Harry cleared her throat pointedly snapping the two wizards out of their stunned observation of her; it was starting to get more than a tad ridiculous. Merlin sake they acted as if they had never seen a female before.

They snapped right out of their stupors and Carrick felt shock turn into amused disbelief as he suddenly recalls her description of apparition being the pits. He chuckled and commented to Sirius, “Merlin Black you weren’t half kidding when you told me that she hates apparition, I’d say we are going to have our work cut out for us come Monday morning, let’s hope she can place aside her hatred long enough to pass the written and practical, especially the practical.”

The younger wizard grinned and added his own two cents, “My younger sister Mckayla (Character will be played eventually by a British/Swedish blonde Scarlet Johansson) is not much of a fan either, and she and I grew up with both wizarding and muggle travel. So no you are not on your own in your dislike of apparition, though I think yours possibly outstrips even her dislike for it.” Harry shrugged and said, “I do not like the sensation nor do I think much of the fact I could end up splinching myself or possibly come out at the other end missing a few limbs or they be in the wrong places if I am not careful.”

She slowly started to make her way down the stairs and as she came into full and closer view, the younger wizard felt taken back one again at seeing her up close. Sirius smirked, shook his head and commented, “Oh come on Sladden I did warn you via floo that you would not be dealing with the Harry Potter you have seen in the newspapers. Oh no, this is a whole and entirely different brand-new breed.”

Harry rolled her eyes playfully in Sirius’ direction as she stepped down from the last step. The older wizard who Harry now knew to be Carrick Wells and the head examiner for the apparition board noticed how he was eyeing her in pure amazement. She figured from his expression that seeing her up close now meant it had finally sunk in and hit home with the wizard exactly who was standing in front of him.

Harry snorted as she asked, “I wonder what would happen if I never let on who I am, truly I could have my last name changed to Evans or even Peverell and use Jamie as a first name?” She turned to face who she now knew to be Robert Sladden, and asked only half jokingly, “You’re apparently my solicitor, so what do you think, think it is doable and could I get away with it?” The other three instantly knew from the young witch’s tone that she was not entirely joking, and that was enough to have Sirius frowning slightly.

Robert looked somewhat amused, yet also noticed with slight worry that she was not entirely joking. Had turning back really left such an impact that she did not want anyone knowing whom she truly is? He replied lightly as he could when considering what she had just asked of him, and asked in return, “Oh I do not know, what exactly do you hope to gain from it if it was possible?” He added, “Though I have to ask how you plan to hide that very famous scar of yours, as glamour charms will only get you so far?” He paused again before concluding, “Then there is the fact of the wizarding world wondering where and what has happened to their savior.”

Harry scowled at the term savior as she replied, “My scar is currently covered by a glamour charm, and apparently my magic boost has provided me with more than enough power to keep a glamour charm in place long term.” She paused before continuing, “I assure you I have plenty of reasons for the wizarding world not finding out who I now am. For example, how about not having to go back to Hogwarts and listen to the student body whispering or gossiping whenever I come into view. Even better example the whole of wizarding Great Britain finding out and asking questions, personal questions that are none of their damned business.” 

She paused and then added, “Finally, if everyone finds out then that psychopath Voldie will to, who I recently heard is in the process of wanting an heir. As the same source has unfortunately pointed out, I apparently measure up to what he is after for the mother of his heir, which means he could possibly try to use me as his personal broodmare willingly or not.” She concluded, “So yes, as you can see I have plenty of incentive to not want the wizarding world to know who I now am.”

The three wizards looked horrified, and yes, they could definitely see and sympathise with her wanting permanently to conceal whom she is from the wizarding world, especially from ‘He who must not be named’. Robert also realised another reason why she would not want the wizarding world discovering who she is, namely if they were ever to discover just how wealthy and how far her influence would eventually extend she would never get a moments peace out in public. He figured even she had not quite realised just how much influence and weight her name and wealth would soon carry.

He could not help but shudder in revulsion as he said to Harry, “Oh Merlin, any offspring of his would be an abomination regardless of any sane and redeeming qualities or saving grace whoever ends up being the unlucky candidate to carry his heir. Though we all know whoever that person ends up being it will be by no means consensual in less they are as dark and demented as he.” Harry snorted, “Ha! Too damned right you can definitely say that again.”

He shook his head before saying, “Anyhow, Sirius has mentioned that you want to take dinner and discuss legal matters in his office, which is perfectly fine with me.” He gestured to his briefcase and asked, “Shall we get started and head to your godfather’s office?” Harry nodded and said, “I will have Dobby deliver our meal to the office.” Robert said, “Actually better make that for three as I strongly advise that Mr. Cedric Diggory be present during the meeting.” He added, “I feel it only prudent that he is made aware of exactly what he is going to be marrying into.”

Sirius said, “I will get him and send him to my office.” He added as he gestured for Carrick to follow, “Also, what would you like me to tell Albus, will you be accepting his offer to join the Order or will you be declining?” Robert replied, “Accepting, though my wife Clara declines, her message for Albus is to say thank you for the invitation but no thank you she will not place a target on her back. She says its bad enough I will, but she will remain neutral like the rest of her family has, as all Leighton’s since Grindelwald.”

When Sirius and Carrick left, Harry looked thoughtful, but quickly blinked a moment later as she suddenly recalls that he had said a very familiar name. She asked as they made their way to the office, “Wait a minute, correct me if I am wrong but did I hear you right and you just said the name Leighton?” Robert grinned and replied, “If you are thinking the same Leighton as your Potions Mistress Cornelia Leighton and her son Sebastian, then yes you’d be correct.”

He chuckled and added at her surprised glance, “Cornelia (Played by a red haired Alex Kingston) is my sister in-law, the older sister of my wife Clara (Played eventually by Abbie Cornish but with red hair similar to Alex’s). Sebastian is my nephew, which means I have family ties to Severus Snape though marriage.” Harry smirked and said, “And your family has been working as my families solicitors for four generations, Merlin talk about a small world we live in.” Robert chuckled and replied, “Very true that is.”

When they reached the office, Harry called out to Dobby, “Dobby.” Seconds later the excitable elf appeared with a pop and squeaked excitedly, “What can Dobby be doing for Mistress Harry?” Harry noticed Roberts barely concealed amusement at how excitable the elf was to serve, and he had never seen an elf so excited to serve another, even if they did live to serve. She asked, “Dobby could you bring three plates of Mrs. Weasley’s dinner to Sirius’s office please for Cedric, my solicitor and I?” Dobby nodded his head rapidly, his bat like ears flopping at the motion and said, “Oh yes, Dobby will be getting dinner for Mistress Harry, her Cedric, and guest.” With that said, he disappeared with a pop.

Once inside the office Robert made his way behind the desk and placed his briefcase on top of the desk. Harry took a seat in one of the two black high back leather chairs in front of the desk. Just as Harry settled and Robert had removed all of the necessary paperwork from his briefcase and settled in the seat behind the desk there came a knock on the door. Harry called out, “Come on in Cedric.” A few moments later, the door opened and Cedric entered before shutting it behind him.

Cedric took the remaining seat next to Harry and looked from his fiancée to Robert and asked, “What am I doing here I thought you were here to discuss Harry’s family assets?” Robert nodded and replied, “Oh I am, but you Mr. Diggory are her fiancé, which means you are entitled to know exactly what you are going to marry into, both wizarding and muggle assets.” He chuckles as he added, “I know my wife and I wanted to know where we stood financially before we were married.”

Cedric nodded and replied, “I have a strong impression she is far from destitute if the amount she spent on books, a trunk with twelve compartments, and even an hour long trip to Harrods is anything to judge.” Robert chuckled and replied, “Oh yes I have one of those trunks with the same amount of compartments, the wife and I share its space. I also admit she and I enjoy a good long look around Harrods as well.”

He cleared his throat to get the official meeting started when Dobby returned with all three plates stacked high with roast beef, gammon, roast potatoes, root mash, turnips, peas, carrots, sweetcorn and gravy, and a small basket with freshly baked bread rolls. Floating in front of Dobby was a tray with a large bottle of medium sweet white elfin made wine, very expensive wine, and large enough for them to have two glasses full each. Standing tall with the bottle was three large muggle wine glasses.” 

Robert and Cedric looked taken back as did Harry, who asked Dobby, “Dobby what’s with the wine?” Dobby looked confused as he replied, “Your godfather be sending it with Dobby, he say you Mistress Harry be needing drink to celebrate or to calm Mistress Harry’s nerves.” Harry and Cedric exchanged a confused glance, while Robert on the other hand nodded knowingly, agreeing with and knowing where Sirius was coming from.

As soon as the plates, breadbasket, bottle of wine and glasses were set down Dobby asked, “Will Mistress need Dobby for anything else?” Harry shook her head and said, “No thank you Dobby you may go now; however I will need for you to collect the dishes and glasses when we leave the office, but after that will be all and you are free do whatever you wish for the rest of the night.” Dobby beamed and looked close to tears at his Mistress’s kindness before bowing so low his bat-like ears practically touched the floor then disappeared with a loud pop.

Once Dobby disappeared, Robert chuckled and said, “I do not think Sirius was wrong to send the wine, trust me I have been though all of the paperwork with a fine tooth comb and know exactly what it contains and exactly how wealthy you are. The shock you will no doubt receive is going to pack a mighty punch, for both of you in fact, so I thought I might as well warn you before we begin.” He watched Harry closely as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before removing her hand and gesturing for him to continue.

Cedric cleared his throat and suggested, “How about we eat before we start to discuss business?” Harry and Robert agreed and reached for the cutlery Mrs Weasley had wrapped in napkins and placed on the tray with the wine and glasses. Soon they were busy eating in silence, except for the occasional comment about the food and the wine, which they agreed to save a glass full each for when they discussed Harry’s assets.

As soon as they finished eating, they moved the plates and cutlery to the tray and pushed it to one side to make room for the paperwork. Once settled with their second glass of elfin wine each, Robert picked up the first file, which contained a four page long contract and handed it to Harry. Harry accepted and asked, “What is this?” He replied, “That there is a contract, an agreement that states you are willing to use my services and continue the Sladden and Potter partnership and dealings for another generation. Once signed, it will be legal and binding, and there has not been a contract in place tying us together as solicitor and client since our fathers Harry.”

Cedric suddenly had a thought and figured Harry would want to know before she signed knowing how she currently felt about the Ministry and how it was being ran. “Do you have anything to do with the Ministry?” Cedric asked. Robert snorted looking decidedly insulted and replied, “Merlin no, absolutely not, I did not go to a wizarding university followed by a wizarding law school after Hogwarts so I could take over my father’s law firm Sladden and Co.” He paused before finally asking incredulously, “What would be the honest point, only to go ahead and sully my family’s good name and reputation in that corrupted stink hole of Ministry, thank you very much?”

Harry and Cedric snorted and exchanged a knowing look, it was a relief that someone else seemed to share their point of view in regards to the Ministry. Harry said, “You got that right about the Ministry, they need to put someone in power whose knows the difference from their ass and their elbow and cannot be bought and fall for blackmail and handouts from the likes of Lucius Malfoy if you want my opinion.” Robert nodded and said, “Absolutely, it is beyond corrupted and has only worsened ever since the beginning of this second war.”

After taking a sip of wine, Harry asked, “So if you have your own firm that means you have other high paying clients?” Robert replied, “Your godfather for one, he signed up with me after the ministry cleared his name. In fact, if I had not been 11 going on 12 in 1981, having just finished my first year at Hogwarts, I would have demanded a trial. Even though Severus Snape had yet to create the truth serum at that point, your godfather should have still been granted a trial and searched for the dark mark instead of just assuming he was guilty and in turn throwing an innocent man into that Dementor infested hell hole.”

He added, “As for other clients, I have the Leighton’s as clients and even promised Severus if he survives this war, ha if I even survive this war to for that matter, then I will help see to it that he will not end up in Azkaban and given the Dementors kiss. Plus I am certain Headmaster Dumbledore will leave material for me to work with if something should happen to him before the end of the war.”

Cedric took a drink from his glass before asking, “So you take on a lot of high profile clients?” Robert smirked and said in reply, “Harry Potter is about as high profile as anyone at this point in wizarding Great Britain, especially with the second war ongoing.” Cedric returned the smirk, while Harry scowled darkly as she muttered sourly, “I just cannot catch a break here for Merlin’s sake.” This caused the men to smirk even wider at her sour muttering.

As soon as Cedric and Robert had calmed and Harry had ceased her sour muttering, Robert took on a more serious tone. He said, “The Potter’s are my most highest profile clients, you lot have always been beyond stinking rich, most likely the richest and oldest line in wizarding Great Britain to date. You lot go as far back as Merlin even though you have no relation to him, still you’ve been around a real long time, as far back before you family name was even Potter.” Harry paled, while Cedric eyebrows practically disappeared up into his hairline, and Robert sighed and nodded as he said, “Yes, exactly.”

He look directly and intently at Harry as he revealed, “Just know this, even if you had no need of my services I would have still kept a close eye on you, after all you are so much more than my highest paying client, in fact the truth of the matter is that we share blood Harry.” Harry’s eyes widened and she said, “Hold on second, when I was scanning through the list of my closest relatives and my ancestors, I noticed the name Sladden, but thought nothing of it until now that is.” She paused before asking, “Are you actually telling me that you are one of those Sladdens?”

Robert smiled and replied, “Yes I am, the head of house actually, my father was a British English pureblood, while my mother is a Swedish muggle born.” He held up his right hand displaying on his right ring finger his head of house headship ring, which was a oval shaped males signet ring made of yellow gold and had a ‘S’ in the centre made of small yet bright and beautifully clear Emeralds. Harry liked the look of the emerald and gold combination very much.

Cedric was shocked as was Harry, but he was the one to ask the questions on both of their minds. “But how, and what relation are you?” Robert asked in reply, “You mean how Harry and I are related?” Cedric nodded and asked, “Yes, how are you related and which side of her family do you come from, Potter or Evans?” Robert replied, “Potter actually, seeing as my father had a younger sister Rosalie Sladden, my aunt, who met and married a Charlus Harrison Potter, and she gave birth to a son, James Charlus Potter, who in turned fathered a daughter Harriet James Potter.”

Robert grinned as he added, “We are second cousins, regardless of the ten year age gap between I and James, also between Harry and I in fact. We are even more closely related then she is to the Weasleys. I have a younger sister who is twenty-three, and as you know, James was an only child. Her grandmother Potter was my aunt, meaning she has Sladden blood in her because her father had it to. That Cedric is how she and I are related.” (I know Harry’s grandmother was originally Dorea Black, but in my story, she will be Rosalie Sladden an OFC.)

Cedric also asked the next question, clearly being able to see that Harry was too shocked as well as angered over discovering even more relatives hidden from her and was occupied taking a sip of wine. “How do you mean when you say you and Harry are more closely related then she is to the Weasleys?” Robert leaned back in his chair and said, “Because there is over thirty years separating Harry and Arthur Weasley, and he is her cousin once removed because of the generation gap separating them. She and I only have an age gap of ten years verses the thirty years she and Arthur Weasley have between them. Harry has no Weasley blood, though Arthur Weasley does have some Potter blood though his mother.”

He paused to drink from his glass before continuing, “She is related to Arthur Weasley through her great aunt, his mother, and that is not the same generation. My father on the other hand and Harry’s grandmother Potter were siblings, the same generation, as were James and I regardless of the decade age gap. That is how I am closer and blood related to Harry unlike she is to the Weasleys. This also means she and my twin sons Joel and Alexander are third cousins and from the same generation regardless of the age gap.”

He took another sip of his of wine before clapping his hands together and said, “Anyway down to business, the actual reason we are here in this office. Harry still needs to read though the contracts and sign, and we also still need to go though her assets, shares, and holdings both wizarding and muggle.” He concluded, “In fact you two are not only the ones expected at the Order meeting tonight, I am too, I will be joining The Order of the Phoenix.”

Harry and Cedric nodded, and Harry started scanning all four pages quickly yet thoroughly making sure she read all the important parts and did not miss anything vital. While Harry scanned through the contract, Cedric drank from his glass as he eyed Harry followed by Robert, and could instantly see the family resemblance between the two. He realised as placed his glass back down on the desk that this time next year he would not only be married to Harry, but also related to Robert through Harry and marriage.

Five minutes later Harry looked up from the last page of the contract, and then took a drink from her glass before saying, “Someone hand me a quill so I can sign this.” She added, “Regardless of our relation I would have signed anyway, everything stated in the contract is sound and I agree.” She continued as she accepted a self-inking quill from Robert, “It says here that I will pay you eighty five thousand Galleons per year.” 

As she signed her name on the dotted line in the two separate spaces she went on to say, “If you can perform beyond my expectations during the meeting between my accounts manager at Gringotts and the owner of The Daily Prophet then I will increase your salary by ten thousand a year. That is ninety five thousand Galleons a year, think you can do it and earn that raise?” 

Cedric was stunned to hear the amount, but something told him his fiancée could more than cover it. Just what kind of wealth did his fiancée have at her disposal, most likely more money than he had ever seen or imagined in his life so far, more than Harry had had most likely seen or imagined either for that matter. Well, they were about to find out and he had no idea which of them it was going to shock the most.

Robert raised a brow and replied, “No problem at all, but remember I make that eighty five thousand just looking after your wizarding affairs and assets, not your muggle. Then of course there are my various other clients as well, many others, seeing as I do not just cater to purebloods, but half-bloods and muggle borns to. I could honestly care less about your blood only that you are a wizard or witch and can put forth my fee, which differs depending on what my client is worth, and then I will accept them as one of my clients.”

Cedric commented as he shook his head, “You must make quite an earning in your line of work.” Robert smirked as he replied, “My firm brings in so many new clients a year, it is one of the biggest in Great Britain and is the second longest running in London, the first is over six generations and has more than twice my staff, but then again it has been established in business longer.”

Harry asked as she handed the quill back to Robert, “If you do not mind me asking, but what does your wife do for a living?” Robert replied, “She is a solicitor.” He smiled gently as he added, “Actually university was where we met and then went on to law school together.” He shook his head and said, “Anyhow back to business we are far from done but have so little time before the meeting starts and I at least want everything signed and for you to have a brief look at your assets.”

Robert took out two more files and handed them both to Harry and said, “One is your wizarding assets, such as Galleons, stocks, shares, and your properties, though that does not include heirlooms, precious jewels, jewellery, weaponry, books, antiques, and other such precious artifacts.” He paused for a moment then continued, “The second on the other hand is the same but is your muggle based assets, such as stocks and shares in various companies that took your grandfather and your fathers interest, but mainly your grandfather.”

He added, “Read both of those and you will understand immediately why my firm and my family are envied for having the Potters as our clients, or especially why for four generations a Sladden has worked to secure the Potter assets, or why we end up so close that we are now related to them by blood.” He looked positively smug, could not help it as he concluded, “Oh and to add icing to the already huge and profitable cake you are Harry Potter ‘The Girl Who Lived’, and ridiculously famous.” Cedric chuckled as Harry rolled her eyes in exasperation.

She opened the file on top of the small pile and discovered it was her wizarding assets and just as she was about to scan through it Robert gave her a warning. “That does not only show what is in your vaults at Gringotts, but also shares and stocks you own in companies here in the wizarding world.” Harry nodded and went back to scanning the parchment in front of her.

She scanned the top of the parchment that stated what was in each vault. The first Potter vault had three point six billion Galleons and that just so happened to be the first vault. The second Potter vault had items including the deeds to all of her properties all over the world inside that were yet to have been valued, so it was safe to say that three point six billion did not even scratch the surface when it came to the whole of the Potter fortune and assets.

The first Gryffindor vault had a total of Galleons worth one point two billion, which did not include several unvalued jewels, weapons, books, artifacts, and the deeds to four properties that were placed in the second vault; so honestly who knew what the grand total worth was for the Gryffindor assets. It must be worth an amazing lot or else why would Godric Gryffindor have such powerful and complex enchantments and wards around the vaults? Blood magic and wards that take serious power were not something you messed about with lightly.

As for Ravenclaw, that had noticeably less Galleons, the total amount including interest gained over the centuries came to three hundred million. There were more books then Harry knew what to do with, and thought that perhaps Hermione might appreciate a look. There were even antiques, jewellery and robes listed, and all belonging to and once wore by Rowena Ravenclaw, so those items of jewellery and clothing alone would be worth a fortune considering how old they now were. 

There were also deeds to two separate properties, one in Scotland and a holiday cottage in Russia. Ravenclaw apparently came from a rich family, but her mother would not have found out about Ravenclaws vault until she had performed a spell to reveal her family tree and taken that as proof to Gringotts, before most likely subjected to further blood magic performed before she could even claim the Ravenclaw title and assets.

Next was James’ Personal vault, which had twenty five million Galleons and several older model broomsticks, along with several Quidditch memorabilia signed by different professional Quidditch players. Before they had gone into hiding with Harry, he and Lily had placed eight vials all with a memory concealed inside, four which were his memories and the other four Lily’s. The memories were there if he and Lily did not survive, along with instructions for Harry to retrieve the pensive from the second Potter vault to view the memories when she was older. 

Memories of Harry when she was newly born and held by Lily, while another was of Harry being held by James for the first time. There was also a memory of her christening, and another of her first birthday. Other memories were of her first word and her first incident with accidental magic, her first time crawling, and finally a last message each from James and from Lily, containing words of love, advice, and support for the future.

Then there was Peverell, that one vault had a total of twelve million Galleons and a few heirlooms. Then the Evans vault was next, left to her by her mother and had a grand total sixteen million Galleons. There were books, many books naturally, after all this was Lily Potter-Evans a bookworm as big and invested in learning as Hermione. The reason there was so much in the vault was due to an uncle on the Evans side of the family, who had invested in different business ventures and hit the jackpot so to speak. When he had died from cancer when Lily had been sixteen, he had been a widower and childless as his wife had died in childbirth and the child along with her. 

He had been very fond of Lily, but something about Petunia had never appealed to him. He despised the way she treated her sister, her own flesh and blood. Also at that point he knew of and had the misfortune to be introduced to Vernon and insisted there was no way in hell that bloated and abusive excuse for a man would ever get his fat grubby paws on a single penny of his hard earned money. He also met James twice before he died and approved of him, he knew the young man’s family was wealthy, immensely wealthy, so he knew James would not be liable to steal from or hold it against Lily if she received his entire fortune. 

So naturally, everything he had, his entire fortune went to Lily. He had stated in his will that none of his fortune was to go to Petunia and her disgusting money-grabbing husband was under no circumstances to see or even touch a single penny. This in turn naturally went an awful long way towards fueling Petunias hatred of her younger sister even more so then she already had. She was furiously jealous of the wealth and sheer comfort her younger sister lived in up until her death. It was one of the main reasons Harry end up treated so badly and why she and Vernon had not wanted Harry knowing about the wizarding world, if she did not find out about her heritage, then in return she would not learn of her incredibly vast wealth either, least of all that she would eventually inherit their home.

The second to last vault listed was set up for her by Sirius that she had dubbed her Black vault, which had total five hundred thousand Galleons and counting seeing as Sirius still had it set at five hundred Galleons a month until her next birthday and wedding day. The final vault was the vault set up for her by her parents, the vault used for school supplies and now her own personal vault. It had clearly updated since her last visit to Gringotts and as promised the money she wanted transferred had been, and now had forty five thousand Galleons.

The next page showed her stocks and shares. She discovered and was surprised to note she owns ten percent stocks and shares in The Nimbus Broom Company. There were a further five percent stocks and shares in Flourish and Blotts. However, what truly shocked her, and she swore her heart had skipped a beat, apparently the Potters owned the land in which Diagon Ally now resided. 

She could not help but let out a small scream, shocking the two men present. Cedric looked alarmed as he asked, “What could there possibly be on there to cause that reaction Harry?” Harry hissed from between clenched teeth, “Diagon Ally.” Robert let out a low chuckle and commented, “Ah yes, Diagon Ally, I did wonder what your reaction would be to that not so small piece of information. I on the other hand definitely felt taken back, and nearly dumped a full mug of hot coffee down my front. I almost gave my wife a heart attack when I started coughing on thin air before swearing to the point she had to put up a silencing charm inside of my home office so Joel and Alex could not hear me.”

Cedric chuckled and shook his head at hearing that before asking, “What about Diagon Ally?” Harry drank deeply from her glass before she shook her head and muttered, “Oh hell, I daren’t say it, reading it had been enough.” Robert let out a loud laugh as Harry lowered her glass to the desk and covered her face with her hands as she shook her head in stunned disbelief. When he calmed to the point he could speak clearly he told Cedric, “Your wife to be is the sole owner of the land Diagon Ally was built on, in short meaning when the rent on the shops are due on a monthly basis that money is transferred into the second Potter vault.”

Cedric suddenly felt numb and was beyond glad that he was already sitting down. Harry removed her hands from her face just in time to see the colour drain from her fiancés face. He let out a strangled sound in the back of his throat before promptly covering his eyes with his right hand. He was silent for several lingering moments before finally muttering, “Merlin what the hell have my parents let me in for when they signed that contract?”

Harry snorted as she pretty much wondered how she was supposed to wrap her head around this not so little piece of information. Robert on the other hand commented seriously, “Yes when I read a copy of your betrothal contract I wondered whether your parents had been aware of what they were doing. Through honestly I do not see how they could have known, it’s not like the Potters would have mentioned it, it is not a piece of information that can easily be mentioned and slipped into a conversation.”

Cedric removed his hand from his eyes and said, “I will ask my dad after the Order meeting whether he and mum had been aware just how rich and influential in the wizarding world you would be, even without being ‘The Girl Who Lived’?” He paused then added, “But like your cousin said about doubting that such information would have been easily mentioned in a conversation, I agree, but will still ask my dad anyway.”

As Cedric sipped his wine, Robert nodded and said, “Your right about her being influential even without being ‘The Girl Who Lived’.” He paused and turned to Harry and said, “You are a very powerful young woman indeed in more ways than one. You were never meant to be out of the public eye Harry, you would always be recognised, even though it would have been to a much lesser degree if your parents had been alive and you had not defeated that monster as a baby.” 

He paused once more to sip from his own glass before continuing, “You own the land Diagon Ally is built on, and Merlin’s sake you have four seats you can claim on the Wizengamot.” He shook his head, lowering his glass to the desk before concluding, “I am sorry Harry, but whether you had been marked by that psychopath or not, you would have been an influential public figure in wizarding Great Britain.”

Cedric shot Harry a sympathetic glance when he saw how pale and defeated she suddenly appeared, Robert was eyeing her with a similar look. He hated seeing her look so defeated, and could see from Roberts expression he did not in the least appreciate seeing his cousin looking like that either. She was right Cedric realised when she claimed she could never catch a break, it would honestly seem like she could not. 

Cedric suddenly had a thought and asked Robert, “I wonder would have Helga Hufflepuff had a seat on the Wizengamot?” Robert nodded and replied, “Yes I highly suspect so, after all she was a pureblood and also one fourth of the founders of Hogwarts. Though her family while not as wealthy as say the Potters or Gryffindor, she was by no means a pauper either, not by a long stretch of the imagination if history is correct about her.“ He eyed Cedric thoughtfully as he asked, “Why would you want to know this?” Cedric looked uncomfortable, especially when Harry shot him a knowing glance from out of the corner of her eye.

He took a deep breath and revealed, “Because my mother had apparently been a descendant, not only a descendant but the heir. When she ended up killed in a freak accident in the Department of Mysteries, she left my father not only a widower but also me as an only child. Yes I have an uncle on my mother’s side of the family and he has children, but he was born second and my mother was the oldest making her the heir, and now me.”

There was a lingering silence as he finished. Harry already knew her fiancé was the heir having been present when Amos had let that piece of information slip. Robert on the other hand had not been, so he was eyeing Cedric incredulously. After a few moments of tense silence, Robert broke it with a loud bark of laughter, and threw his head back and laughed long and hard. Cedric frowned and asked Harry, “Do you think I somehow broke him?” This caused Harry to let loose with an unladylike like snigger.

After a minute or so, Robert and Harry calmed down, and Robert wiped tears of pure incredulous mirth from his eyes. He let loose one last brief chuckle before apologising and explained in a breathless tone from his laughter, “Sorry about that but I am afraid it was unavoidable.” He paused again before adding, “You see, here is Harry wanting anonymity, but surely you and she must understand that is now less likely to happen. I mean seriously between the two of you, you have the right to lay claim to a third of the four founders of Hogwarts Wizengamot seats.” He paused to shake his head and shot Harry an apologetic yet sympathetic glance and concluded, “No little cousin dearest that alone would surely be enough to draw attention not only from the public, but also from The Ministry.”

Harry visibly slouched down lower in her chair as she covered her face and let out a deep sigh of pained exasperation. She silently wondered why she could not catch a break, and whom she could have possibly pissed off so majorly in a previous life if such a concept existed. She asked a much out aloud as she removed her hands from her face and asked, “You know you’ve got to wonder just who and what I did to majorly piss off someone in my previous life, if such a concept of a previous life actually does exist?”

This earned chuckles from the men, before Robert commented around a slight frown, “You know what you aren’t the only one to wonder that about themselves. I too briefly had wondered the same when it had first dawned on me that I had fallen in love with a witch born and raised by a family of neutral grey wizards and witches. And here I am born and raised in a dominantly light family just like the Potter’s and the Weasleys.”

Harry and Cedric winced, and Harry said, “Merlin that must have been a cause for some rather interesting conversation when it was time to meet and greet the parents.” Robert let out a cynical sounding laugh as he replied, “Oh you honestly have no idea you’re from a dominantly light family as is your fiancé too.” Cedric nodded and commented, “Yeah, it is true the Diggory family and my mother’s side of the family are dominantly light at least as far as I am aware.”

Robert shrugged after taking another sip of wine and saying, “It is all worth it, she is my wife and the mother of my identical twin sons, which can be a pain in the ass trying to tell them apart if you know no better. Though their personalities tend to give away whose who, seeing as Joel is slightly lighter natured compared to Alex.” He paused before adding, “Anyway as my wife’s parents pointed out it could have been much worse meaning I could have come from a dominantly dark family and background. They do not necessarily agree with all of the light side methods and quite a few of the dark sides methods even less, hence why they are a neutral grey family.”

He suddenly smirked as his voice took on a slightly devious undertone as he informed his cousin, “Oh by the way both of my sons happen to be major Harry Potter fans. Ha, imagine their reactions when they find out you’re their cousin?” Cedric laughed at the expression on her face, she clearly could not decide whether she was flattered, amused, or exasperated at the thought of their reactions, or how she was supposed to deal with it when she eventually meets them.

Harry settled for shaking her head and asked, “How do you think they will take the news that I was never actually ‘The Boy Who Lived’ but instead ‘The Girl Who Lived’?” Robert smirked as he answered, “Oh I am sure they will not mind just as long as they will have the bragging rights to say that their cousin is ‘The Girl Who Lived’.” Harry in reply let loose with a slightly pained sounding chuckle and moaned, “Oh Merlin, there is just no escaping that ridiculous title no matter my sex.”

After exchanging a few more chuckles, Harry sipped from her glass before she turned her attention back to the file in front of her. She revealed, “Apparently I own ten percent stocks and shares in The Nimbus Broom Company, and a further five percent in Flourish and Blotts.” She paused before adding, “Ha, would you fancy that, I even own fifteen percent in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and even a further five percent in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I wonder if she is aware I have stocks and shares in her store?” She added, “I even have a further ten percent in Gladrags Wizardwear that has stores in London, Paris and Hogsmeade.”

She could not help but smirk as she asked Robert, “Hey, you think we might be able to look into buying some stocks and shares in The Firebolt Broom Company?” Robert returned the smirk and replied, “I could look into it, but yes I suspect it would be possible. Think about it the company would want bragging rights that the girl who lived was a shareholder and most likely try to outdo Nimbus by selling you more stocks and shares then they have. Ultimately it would mean a free broom as soon as a new model came out on the market.”

Harry rolled her eyes and Cedric chuckled knowingly as he sipped from his glass. She closed the file and moved onto the second file, this one containing her muggle assets. First, she scanned the amount she was worth and yelped as soon as she saw the figure, “You have got to be kidding me it says here I am worth thirty point six billion!” Cedric started to choke on his wine, and Harry reached out and smacked him on the back as soon as he lowered the glass back to the desk.

Robert could not help but laugh at their reactions. He pushed forward another four-page contract and said, “Scan and sign before you read that file any further.” Harry raised a brow and Robert rolled his eyes at her unasked question and said, “Think about it Harry, it is two entirely separate and different worlds wizarding and muggle, so of course they will to have separate contracts and fees. Your family never went elsewhere in the muggle world to deal with their assets that are not wizarding, which means I have to deal with muggle stocks and shares, and the exchange rates are different over there in the muggle world then they are here in the wizarding world.”

Harry looked somewhat sheepish for not figuring that out to begin with without any prompting, but did not comment realising it made sense. Cedric thought so too, and watched as Harry quickly yet thoroughly scanned the pages without missing anything. Harry raised a brow when she saw the fee for her muggle assets were seventeen thousand Galleons, which was the equivalent of eighty five thousand in muggle pounds, which was around the going rate for a muggle solicitor on a yearly basis. She could definitely afford to pay Robert eighty five thousand considering she was apparently worth thirty point six billion pounds, which was around the equivalent of six billion Galleons.

Harry signed her name on the dotted line in two different spots and smirked as she commented, “I really do line your pockets don’t I?” She added, “In total I give you eighty five thousand Galleons a year which will go up to ninety five thousand if I add that extra ten thousand. Ninety five thousand Galleons are four hundred and seventy five thousand muggle pounds, and add another seventeen thousand Galleons which is the equivalent of eighty five thousand muggle pounds, which is one hundred and twelve thousand Galleons equals five hundred and sixty thousand muggle pounds.”

Robert laughed and said, “Of course, but know this, no one besides occasionally Clara my wife sees your files, and one of my accountants has access to, but even then he is sworn to secrecy by a magical oath meaning he risks losing his magic if he goes to the newspapers or even tells one of his fellow accountants.” He smirked and added, “Hence why I earn one hundred and twelve thousand Galleons a year, which in turn is why you are my highest profile and paying client.” Cedric let out a low whistle and Robert nodded and concluded, “Exactly, but then again I am damn well good at what I do, and the better I am then the larger the fee I can ask for from my clients, of course depending on what their estimated financial status is.”

Robert then took the signed contract and placed it with the first one back inside of his briefcase, before gesturing for Harry to continue reading through her muggle assets. He drank from his glass as Harry started to scan down the page. She commented after a minute, “I apparently have three bank accounts, and Merlin, I even own twenty eight percent stocks in shares in one of those banks.” Robert smirked knowingly, while Cedric looked decidedly taken back, knowing you have absolute pure wealth when you can say you have twenty eight percent stocks and shares in a bank and it be the actual honest to Merlin truth.

She paused to scan further down before letting out a low whistle and said, “I have fifteen percent shares in the technology company Microsoft.” She paused once more but let out an incredulous laugh and said, “Oh jeez my grandfather sure did like his muggle cars despite being a pureblood wizard.” Robert grinned as he replied, “Oh absolutely, he loved them alright, so much so that he invested in six different companies all over the world.”

Cedric asked with interest, “Which ones?” Harry scanned the file as she named each company and how much stocks and shares in each company there is. “Eighteen percent in Jaguar, a further thirteen percent in Mercedes, sixteen percent in BMW, fifteen percent in Bentley, ten percent in Porsche, and a whopping twenty five percent in Aston Martin.” She let out a low whistle and said, “Ninety-seven percent stocks and shares in car companies in total.”

Harry smirked and said, “I on the other hand if I have my way I will be adding the Daily Prophet to my wizarding assets.” She paused before adding, “Also Cedric, today when we ate at the Leaky Cauldron it got me thinking about whether Tom would be open to negotiations about allowing me to buy into the pub and bed and breakfast. Of course I would be quick to reassure him that I do not want to take his lively hood from him and that he would keep the controlling percentage of shares.”

Cedric looked incredulous, while Robert said, “Good girl, it seems like you have a head for business after all.” He paused to smirk before adding, “Previous Potter heads had interests in muggle cars, or my aunt who had your grandfather buy into Flourish and Blotts. Your father insisted on Quality Quidditch Supplies, and for your mother as a wedding present he invested in shares in Gladrags Wizardwear.” He paused once more before revealing, “However, for you he invested in Nimbus hoping that you would end up as much of a fan of flying as he had been. I would say that that was a reasonable hope and money well spent on shares considering you are said to be the youngest seeker in a century at Hogwarts and now you are showing interest in Firebolt.”

Cedric could not help but chuckle as he said, “And now not only do you want a whole newspaper but shares in a pub and bed and breakfast.” Harry smirked at Robert in a way that clearly stated I know something you do not, before saying. “Oh that is not all you see it is not mentioned in the files because it is not known publicly only Fred and George, Cedric, Hermione and Ron, along with Sirius and Remus know. That being that I gave my half of the Triwizard winnings, five hundred Galleons towards buying the store in Diagon Ally. In short that means they made me a silent partner in Weasley Wizard Wheezes.” She paused to grin even wider before concluding, “That is the reason why they always send me new products yet to go on the shelves, ones that they do not even send to Ron or Ginny.”

Robert chuckled as he shook his head and said, “Remind me to have a talk with those two so that I can update your wizarding assets.” Cedric smirked as Harry commented, “It is kind of fitting really that I would be a silent partner in a joke shop, after all my father along with Sirius and Remus were three thirds of the Marauders, the exact group of people the twins got their most inspiration from.”

Cedric hooted, “Damn it really is fitting, I mean even I have heard of the infamous Marauders and that they were pranksters. I heard Minerva mention once that they practically had her wanting to rip her hair out of its roots during their time as students at Hogwarts.” He paused to snigger before adding, “Oh and that one time Sirius called her Minnie, I honestly thought she was going to hex him.” Harry and Robert could not help join Cedric in laughter at the mental images that suddenly came to mind at hearing that.

Harry asked once they had calmed down, “So how do we go about setting up a meeting with Ragnok and the owner or owners of the Daily Prophet?” Robert replied, “I will get in contact with Ragnok, and he in turn will see to it that the manager of the Daily Prophet owner's accounts will get in contact with he or she. After that we will be summoned by owl to attend a meeting where everyone who needs to be there can come together to discuss most likely the reasons you have for wanting to take over the newspaper and not just buy stocks and shares.” He paused before continuing, “If the current owner or owners agree to allow you to buy them out his or her company, documents such as contracts and transfer papers and the deeds will need to be signed. Finally, you hand over the Galleons for the business which will then be transferred over to the former owner's vault.”

Harry nodded and looked thoughtful before she said, “If it is successfully taken over would you two be willing to buy shares in the newspaper, say twenty five percent each, and I will hold onto the remaining and controlling fifty percent?” Cedric and Robert looked shocked, Cedric more so than Robert. Robert cleared his throat and asked, “I suppose I could yes, but are you certain, because if you are I will need to discuss this with my wife before I give a definite and final answer?”

Harry nodded and replied, “Yes I am, I do not want to control all one hundred percent even if I do keep the controlling percentage. I rather that there are one or two people who have shares and stock, I suppose to share some of this ridiculous amount of wealth as I wager that paper must rake it in, I mean it has been around for centuries.” Robert nodded and said in reply, “Oh believe me it has been, and in my opinion could do with a more modern upgrade and someone with a firm hand to bring that paper swiftly into the twentieth century, especially as in the next two years will be the start of a new Millennium.”

Cedric shook his head and said, “I have no idea how I would buy stocks and shares, it would all depend on how much the paper is worth to begin with.” Robert asked, “Do you have any savings or an inheritance you have received?” He paused as he realised the younger wizard would also have the right to claim Helga Hufflepuffs fortune assets and the title of being her currently only living heir. He said and added, “You said you are the heir to Helga Hufflepuff, well she will be worth a couple of million Galleons at least when you go to Gringotts and claim the title and assets.”

Cedric looked honestly surprised and said, “Oh, I honestly had not thought of that.” He paused before adding, “As for inheritances, well, my grandparents on my Mums side of the family had been comfortable financially though nothing like the Potters or Blacks. They left to me an inheritance of two hundred and fifty thousand Galleons, which I will receive on my twenty first birthday. They left the same amount to each of my cousins, while my uncle and mum each received five hundred thousand Galleons each.” 

He added sadly, “My mother left that money to my dad to raise me, on top of the compensation The Ministry gave to all of the families who lost a family member in the accident that day in the Department of Mysteries, and trust me that was quite the payout. My dad and I could more than comfortably live off that, but dad insists on not making it known publicly how much the payout was.” He paused at Harry’s raised brow and said, “Yes Harry before you comment I realise that sounds unlike my dad who usually likes to brag, but not in this case seeing as how we came by the money, he loathes that it took mum being killed in order for us to be financially secure.” 

He paused as he saw the sympathetic glances Harry and Robert gave him, before he continued, “As for my father’s side of the family, only my grandpa Diggory is alive, which is how Harry has my Grandma Diggory’s engagement ring.” He concluded, “Because I am the only Diggory heir I will receive a total of one hundred and twenty five thousand Galleons, separated into two payouts. I have already had one payment of six hundred and twenty five Galleons that I received on my seventeenth birthday. There will be a further six hundred and twenty five Galleons which I will receive on my twenty first.”

Harry told him, “Well it seems you will have a rather nice tidy sum as soon as you lay claim to the Hufflepuff assets and title as heir, and of course soon as you receive your inheritances from your grandparents on your twenty first.” She added, “Once I have control of the paper, if I get control I should really say, then I can hold onto those shares for you until you are ready to claim them.” Cedric nodded relieved that she had come up with a suitable solution, and beyond relieved that neither she nor Robert had asked anything about The Ministry payout for his mother’s death.

Robert told Harry, “In any case I would like to give you an answer now and say that I am in, but as I ready mentioned I need to run it by Clara first.” He paused before adding, “If you get the paper and she agrees then she and I could arrange for a meeting at Gringotts with your accounts manager, who just so happens to be mine too, seeing as Ragnok took on the Sladdens as clients as well not long after my aunt married your grandpa Potter.”

He concluded after a pause, “At the meeting it would be agreed how much stocks and shares she and I would be buying and splitting between us. Clara and I would make sure to provide a contract in advance, which she and I would sign along with you and our accounts manager and whomever you have witness the signing and whom Clare and I chose as a witness. Then once signed Clara and I would sign over the Galleons to your vault.”

Before Harry replied, there came a knock on the door and Robert called out, “Yes?” Tonks answered from the other side of the door and said, “Sorry to interrupt but the meeting is due to begin in fifteen minutes.” Robert called back, “Sorry about that we obviously lost track of the time.” He paused before adding, “Please inform the Headmaster that we will be along in ten minutes.” Tonks called back, “Alright I will pass the message along.”

As soon as Tonks left, they drained the last of the wine from their glasses and placed them on the tray with the dirty dishes and wine bottle. They stood up from around the desk and Harry called out, “Dobby.” Seconds later the elf appeared and Harry said, “We are finished in here now, you can take away the dishes and after that the rest of the night is yours to do with as you like.” Dobby nodded rapidly and squeaked excitedly, “Oh thank you Mistress is too kind, and Dobby will be cleaning dishes away for Mistress Harry like a good elf.”

Harry nodded and bit her lip as she stifled a slight smirk and said, “Thank you Dobby.” She then headed for the door followed by Cedric and Robert. As soon as Robert closed the office door behind of him, he let out a low chuckle and commented, “Merlin I have never seen an elf show such dedication to its Master or Mistress before.” Cedric let out a quiet snort and added, “Oh Dobby practically worships Harry no doubt about that.” 

Harry rolled her eyes at them and said, “Everyone has their eccentric quirks, house elves too, especially Dobby.” She added in a dark and disgusted tone, “Oh and the only reason he is like that with me is because unlike Lucius Malfoy, his previous Master who I made certain to free him from when I was twelve, I do not make Dobby punish himself. I do not insist he hit himself with or bang his head against solid objects or fucking do something as demented and cruel as ironing his own hands.” Cedric and Robert scowled at hearing of Malfoy’s disgusting and positively barbaric treatment of his house elves.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Order Meeting & Miss Hestia Jones Learns whom she is dealing with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the others receive their introduction into The Order of the Phoenix. Neville and the others find out about Harry now being female and their reactions. Hestia Jones learns just how easy it will not be to flustered and upstage this new Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.

When they reached the kitchen where most Order meetings usually took place, they entered and each took a seat around the magically enlarged and extended dinner table. Robert and Cedric sat on either side of her in the last remaining seats. The three noticed two things, first it was apparently a full house that night, and secondly there was a decidedly lingering silence throughout the room. No one needed to ask why either, after all the reason was female and sat down between her fiancée and her cousin slash solicitor.

Hestia Jones spoke up breaking the silence, her tone evidently confused as she asked, “Albus I thought you said we were being joined by Harry Potter, so where is he, we need to get the meeting started it is rude to be late and keep people waiting.” Those who were aware felt caught between smirking and cringing at what the older witch had just said, and in front of the one who she was good as accusing of being rude.

Harry raised a brow, cleared her throat, and said in a cool tone, evidently telling all she had not in the least appreciated the older witch implying she was being rude and holding up the meeting. “If you were expecting a wizard Miss Jones then I regret to inform you there has been a major and unexpected change in status.” She paused before adding in a even cooler tone, “As for I being supposedly rude and holding up the meeting, you will find if you took the time to find out the facts before making such accusations that I am in fact on time and not holding up the meeting, that hardly makes me rude now does it Miss Jones.”

Harry turned her gaze from a confused yet indignant Hestia Jones and turned to face Kingsley Shacklbolt, who whilst knowing who she was had yet to see her as she now was. He was caught between the feelings amusement and cringing at what Harry had just said to Hestia and in the tone that she had used. He could see the two of them seriously butting heads if Hestia made anymore unjustified comments no matter how unwittingly done so.

“Kingsley thanks for allowing Tonks the day off to do guard duty for me it was most appreciated,” she said to Kingsley. Kingsley could not help but let out a low deep sounding chuckle and commented, “Look at you; this must have surely come as a shock and a major change of pace for you.” Harry returned the chuckle and replied, “You have no idea, oh trust me you really do not and could not until you are the one who is experiencing it.”

Kingsley nodded and said in reply, “Entirely understandable, but before we continue I think you need to let those who do not know who you are know, truly poor Hestia looks terribly confused and has no idea that she unknowingly insulted and made wrong accusations without even realising she had.” Harry was not the least bit amused but none the less without replying verbally waved her wand hand at her forehead and cancelled Tonks’s notice me not charm, which instantly revealed her Merlin forsaken scar that anyone living in Great Wizarding Britain would recognise on sight and know exactly who she is.

Hestia noticeably paled, while Neville all but blurted out, “Merlin is that really you Harry!” He added, “What happened did you accidentally eat or drink one of Fred and George’s creations?” Fred and George snorted as did Harry. Fred said, “Oh Neville old boy, we did not do this, if only.” George added, “Oh but what an idea for a product right there, it has potential.” Harry snapped and said, “Hell no do not even think about it you two, what happened to me is not just physical but also on a mental scale as well, it is no laughing matter and would make an absolutely Merlin awful prank product.” Fred and George much to everyone’s genuine surprise did look more than genuinely chastised and apologetic.

Moody could not help but drawl in amusement as he asked, “My my Potter what have you gone and done to yourself?” Harry snorted and replied, “Ha, as if I would willingly mess about swapping my sex. Oh no this was not by any choice or design of my own making.” She added incredulously, “I mean honestly why the hell would I want to knowingly and of my own accord do such a thing to myself for any reason?”

Hestia finally found her voice as well as her wits right along with it. She asked, “Then how and why?” She quickly added giving Harry an evidently begrudged apology, hating it when she was wrong and knew she had to apologise. “Oh and sorry about unknowingly accusing you of being late and rude, but still I was not to know you were already present.” Harry nodded knowing the apology from Hestia was definitely extended begrudgingly and to save face with The Order. She in turn replied equally as begrudging, “Fair enough and apology accepted.” The two witches eyed each other silently between narrowed eyes and instantly knew where they stood with the other as they sized the other up, and knew neither was about to give an inch, especially in front of everyone else.

Harry turned her gaze from Hestia, and noticed the worried look Albus and Minerva exchanged, and wondered about that. Unbeknownst to Harry and Hestia that Albus and Minerva had both made a note to keep them apart as much as possible and try to avoid pairing them together for Order missions. Evidently, both witches liked to have control of the situation and neither one was about to hand it over, especially not to the other, this Albus knew. 

Albus knew that Harry would have no trouble keeping up with and dealing with Hestia, especially if there was a struggle for control. He knew without a doubt that his Galleons would be on Harry every time, not only was she more magically gifted by far, but also had more wealth and influence then Hestia ever would regardless of her age and experience. He hoped the older witch did not try to upstage Harry he knew Hestia would come off much worse out of the two of them. There was a reason after all why he had chosen Harry and not Hestia to co run the Order alongside Alistair if the curse from Tom’s Horcrux killed him before Harry could destroy Tom permanently.

Harry proceeded to give a brief summary of how the glamour, a combination of a potion and charm worked, as well as her parents reasons for doing it. She commented more than a tad coolly, “Apparently no one bothered or thought it necessary to have informed me of what I had coming, so you can well imagine my shock and also my absolute fury at the turn of unexpected events.”

Sirius spoke up, “But if we had informed you then you would have worried and added even more stress on top of what you would have felt during the changing process.” Harry snarled out in disbelief, “That was not your call to make, and one seriously bullshit excuse if I ever heard one. Oh and whilst we are on the subject, I do not give a damn about what you thought was best for me. If I had known then I could have had the chance to prepare myself for what had been to come, but oh no, instead I was completely fucking blindsided.” 

She paused before hissing incredulously, “I mean come on for Merlins sake one minute I was a wizard and the next without a single damned iota of warning I am this.” She angrily gestured to herself, and waved off Sirius as he opened his mouth to speak, and said, “You know what I am done discussing this, after all I was under the impression that this was supposed to be an Order of the Phoenix meeting and not the lies and bullshit files of Harry Potter.”

Albus cleared his throat seeing how frustrated Harry was starting to become and decided to spare her knowing he needed her in a better humour for what he was going to mention about her up and coming training. He commented, “Well said Miss Potter, though I am certain we could have done without the colourful language.” Harry cut a glance at Albus and replied, “Oh I am sure you could have Headmaster, just as I to could do without an awful lot of things.” She shrugged and added, “Oh well what can you do, proceed.”

There was the sound of a few choked gasps of disbelief around the table, but Albus did not bat a mere eyelid and continued as if he had not just been on the receiving end of a crap load of sarcasm. Even the not so causal reminder of what she deemed unforgivable lies and secrets kept from her, clearly telling him and everyone else around the table she had not forgotten, and all was not entirely well or considered happy sunshine and rainbows at camps Potter and Dumbledore.

First Albus cleared his throat and then began the meeting, “Tonight we will be introducing five new members into the Order to help fight for our cause against Tom and his Death Eaters.” He paused before adding and firstly gestured to Robert and introduced him. “Please allow me to introduce our first new member tonight, a Mr. Robert Sladden, a solicitor and the owner of the law firm Sladden and Co.” He paused once more before continuing and adding, “He is also the solicitor and legal counsel of Miss Potter at present, and his father and grandfathers before him the same to the prior Potter heads of house for now the last four generations.”

Robert and Harry exchanged a glance before Harry nodded. Robert cleared his throat and said, “Yes I am her solicitor, but not only that, I am also her cousin from the Potter side. My aunt Rosalie, my father’s younger sister was married to James Potter’s father Charlus, and in turn Harry’s grandfather.” Hermione could not help but gasp and say after a few moments of observing them, “You must be quite close in blood if the fact I can see the family resemblance, your noses and cheekbones for example.” It was true the others realised as they glanced between the cousins.

Albus as soon as he had everyone’s attention again continued to add, “Mr. Sladden will be keeping a discreet eye on some of the clients of his firm, and will also be the one from now on who will be keeping track of the funds incoming and outgoing for the Order.” Robert added, “I have suspicious to believe that two of my prosecutors for my firm are very possibly Death Eaters or at the very least have taken clients who are or have some form of allegiance with ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’.” He paused to scowl before concluding, “I will not just stand back and allow those who support that psychopath to tarnish the good name and reputation of my business, which is obviously my livelihood.”

Everyone nodded they could at least in some measure get where he was coming from, no one wanted to have corrupted employees or clients. Albus continued, “Our next new member is Mr Neville Longbottom. His grandmother believes it high time he got involved in the war effort now that he is of age. I wholeheartedly agree with her reasoning that keeping him ignorant will not keep him safe in an emergency.” 

Neville added, “If I can help then I am going to do it, and has the Headmaster has pointed out I am of age and ignorance will not keep me alive. I will not sit back and watch from the sidelines while people are killed savagely in the streets and in their homes, and for what, for the sake of the sick and twisted pleasures of people who want to change and shape our world for the worse.” He paused before adding vehemently, “So no, I will not sit back as the supposed blood traitor I am while ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’ and his Death Eaters terrorise and wipe out those who oppose their ideals. Kill and persecute those that they call blood traitors or lacking supposed pure and clean blood, and are considered not fit to live or be allowed in the wizarding world and call themselves a witch or wizard as is their natural born right?”

Everyone was shocked that it was shy and clumsy Neville Longbottom who up until fifth year would jump and yelp if someone so much as said boo, and he had just said and got down to the heart of this wars main centre issue and reason for being. Severus could not help but raise a brow of mild surprise and realise that apparently the ongoing war, death and bloodshed was the cause of not only Ronald Weasley starting to grow up and take a stand for what was right but now also Neville Longbottom to.

Albus cleared his throat even as he mentally congratulated himself on his choice of members. “Our Third and fourth members are Miss Hermione Granger-Black and Mr. Ronald Weasley.” He paused knowing the final name will get the biggest reaction. “Finally, our fifth and final new member tonight is Miss Harry Potter” he revealed to those present. 

He paused once more before continuing and saying, “They are to be our eyes and ears inside of Hogwarts. They will keep a discreet eye on their classmates and shall report to me if they have any reason to believe there are students who have dark intentions.” He paused for the final time before concluding in a firm grave tone, “We do not need or want for more of our younger generation to offer their services to Tom and allow the Dark Mark to permanently brand them as Death Eaters.”

Hestia looked incredulous as she questioned Albus, “Albus are you fully certain that is a wise cause of action to be taking, they all except for Robert Sladden are not yet graduated from Hogwarts and are barely turned of legal age?” Molly exclaimed triumphantly that finally someone saw it from her point of view, “There you go do you see Albus even Hestia agrees with me they are still students, not even yet completed their education never mind actually graduated from Hogwarts?”

Harry sighed tiredly, but before Albus could say anything to defend his reasoning, she commented instead. “Mrs. Weasley and Miss Jones we are all of age regardless of completing our education and graduating Hogwarts, and we have as much right to fight for our worlds safety and survival just as much as you do, a future hopefully not governed by the likes of Tom Riddle. A world like that is not a world I or anyone else wants future generations to have to live and grow up in.” 

She added, “It makes more sense for the students to be the ones to observe other students.” She paused before saying, “Members of the student body will in the very least not ever expect those other members of their fellow student body and not a member of staff to be the ones watching over them. Those under suspicion are not going to believe the adults are going to allow those who share meal times, classes, study time and common and dorm rooms with them on a daily basis to be the ones they should be on their guard around and in front of.” Harry said all of this as she tried to reason with the stubborn and old-fashioned witches.

She added with a pointedly raised brow as she asked in a cold tone, “You think that they are too young, well, tell me what about me, I am the same age as them, yet you lot are fine and quick for me to kill a fully grown wizard with several decades of experience on me. Hmm, a little double standard and hypocritical if you ask me and want my opinion, just a tad bit do you not think so?” Hestia and Mrs. Weasley both went bright red, as they realised that yes unfortunately when stated in that context it did indeed sound more than just a tad bit hypocritical and doubled standard.

Harry shook her head as she leaned back in her chair and continued as she pointed out, “Oh sure having a lot of magical power is all right and all, but what use is it to me if he knows all of those dark spells, hexes and curses, verses my not even seven years worth of education?” To demonstrate her point she casually flicked her wrist and levitated Hestia’s mug of tea then just as effortlessly lowered it as she had levitated. “What use is that to me when in a fight with a psychopath who uses the three unforgivables as often as someone would use a levitation or cleaning charm on a daily basis, trust me having faced him as many times as I have now I have firsthand experience of it.”

Harry not quite done making her point yet decided casually flick her wrist of her wand hand at Hestia and levitated her along with the chair, causing the older witch let out a startled gasp as she gripped the arms of the chair. Harry just as casually lowered her and the chair back down to the kitchen floor. She lowered her hand and calmly placed it on the table in front of her with its twin. 

She asked, “See what I mean, having all of that power is all good and all as I have already said, yet but what good is it if I up until sixth year in DADA have only been taught how to disarm an opponent and not properly defend against until Professor Snape took over.” She snorted and commented incredulously, “I think everyone here is more than aware that a disarming or a body binding spell will do me no favours when that psychopath will just go ahead and put up a shield.”

Albus looked honestly surprised even Severus and Moody looked intrigued by her effortless display of such raw magical power and talent. Albus commented, “I had no idea you knew how to levitate such large and heavy objects and without your wand and also none verbally to.” Harry merely shrugged as she replied, “It is just like levitating smaller and lighter objects only difference being there is the amount of power and concentration that needs to be applied.” 

She paused before adding, “As for the use of my magic without my wand, well, that at first was more difficult, but ever since my magical boost on my birthday, well, wandless magic comes with an ease even I had not thought possible or me capable of. Then there is none verbal spell casting, well it is really just a matter of when casting the spell thinking the words instead of saying them out aloud. My magic just seems so attuned to me these days that it’s almost as if it knows what I need and want before I even do.”

That last part earned a few raised brows of interest before Harry smirked and clapped her hands together. Her smirk widened as she said, “Here is how I see it boys and girls I am by no means in short supply of magic flowing in my core. No, all I require at this point is the instruction gained through training and not just having the method constantly shoved down my throat.” She continued after a brief pause before adding, “Do not get me wrong I am all too aware the method at first is required before the practical side can be approached. Still constant reading, writing and constant talk and no action is not going to help me hone the required knowledge, skill and reflexes I require to have a standing chance at not only surviving but seeing to it that our common enemy is not granted the same luxury this time around.”

Moody asked in his usual gruff tone, “What do you want to learn Potter?” Harry replied, “Well, I am already set for Occlumency and Potions with Professor Snape, but I really need Defence against the Dark Arts, regardless of it being my strongest subject besides Transfiguration.” She added at Moody’s nod and said, “I do not just require knowledge in more spells, hexes and curses, but also literal physical defence, hand to hand combat, I want to have the option of using my hands and feet and possible training with a sword or daggers.” 

She shook her head, and concluded firmly, “It all helps especially if I find myself in a situation where my magic is not an option. Relying on my magic alone and not considering other methods of defence for not only myself but for those around me would be considered in my eyes an unnecessary disadvantage I do not want to find myself stuck in, as the less advantages I allow the opposite side against me the better off and secure I will be.”

Moody look thoughtful, before he spoke up first and said, “Well lass if Tonks agrees she and I could cover combat training.” Tonks said in reply, “Of course, I am hardly going to allow her in good conscious to face off against that megalomaniac unprepared. She needs to stop him not end up a corpse, and add to his numbers of people already dead because of his need for absolute power that no one should ever have.”

Kingsley added next and said, “I am willing to pitch in and teach you how to fight with daggers, though swords are not really something I have experience with.” Severus added, “I’ll add Defence against the Dark Arts to our list of lessons and Lupin can co-assist me if he agrees.” Remus nodded and said, “Of course I agree to co-assist with her training, I am available and willing to teach her all I can.”

Albus looked satisfied as he said, “Excellent all help is welcome and goes a long way towards our common goals.” He paused before adding, “Of course I am certain your fiancée and Filius our very own Charms Professor will assistant you in learning more advanced Charms.” He continued, “Naturally speaking of Filius being the dueling champion he is will be the perfect candidate to teach you how to properly duel.”

Minerva added next, “I am willing to instruct you in the art of more advanced Transfiguration Miss Potter.” She paused before adding, “Of course not forgetting that Madame Pomfrey is still taking care of your medical training, and surely will add the knowledge of field medicine as a part of the lesson plans she has in mind for you. Trust me Miss Potter before this war is over you will have no doubt administered many potions and applied many field dressings to those out there in the thick of it.”

Severus also added, “I was going to discuss it with Albus and your godfather first before mentioning it to you, but might as well bring it up now.” He paused before revealing, “I have the idea of training you up in the grey arts, grey and not dark. I will teach you many spells, hexes, charms and curses that are most certainly not a part of the school curriculum either. They take more power and skill than their lighter counterparts due to some bordering on dark yet do not quite reach it.” 

He continued to add, “I am fairly confidant after seeing the display with Hestia and her chair that you are capable of performing and casting grey magic. Yet the real question is whether your magical core will healthily accept magic that is not purely light. You’ll need to see a core and aura reader to determine that Potter.” He finally concluded, “Finally Potter you have to ask yourself if you’re willing to learn and take in knowledge that The Ministry will not approve?”

Harry let out a rude sounding snort as she finally spoke up and said, “To be honest Professor I have all but washed my hands with The Ministry. I have no faith or confidence in how it is being run, it is surely corrupted and I fear it will not be long before Voldie manages to take over.” She shook her head, “I could care less who I offend, but Rufus Scrimorge former head of the Aurors or not is just like any other power hungry politician out there.” 

She sneered as she continued, “I like him no better than I had Fudge. I mean Merlin’s beard the fool came all the way to Hogwarts in order to meet me in The Headmasters office and tried to persuade me to become some ridiculous and asinine poster child for this war. It’s bad enough it is me who is going to have to kill the cause of this war, I do not need that sort of shit added on top.”

She let out a bitter incredulous laugh as she added, “Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, answer me this why the hell would I want to willingly paint an even bigger target on my back. For what a Merlin forsaken war which has left me without not only my parents but all of my grandparents, and even my godmother and her husband permanently reside in ST Mungos after being tortured and their sanity snapped?” She concluded, “So no Professor I could honestly care less if The Ministry approves or not.”

There was a lingering and shocked silence as everyone realised that truly no one had any idea the extent which Harry Potter’s bitterness and her anger ran. This was clearly a young woman who had evidently had her fill of pretty much everything in general yet she still continued to push on and fight for what was right. Though how much longer she could keep it up before she snapped and told them shove their war and left them to get on with it was anyone’s guess.

Moody grunted as mulled over what Potter had just up and said without a care to those she pissed off. The kid had some guts he would give her that. Secretly he had to agree with her, Rufus was an excellent Auror an even better head, yet as a Minister of Magic Moody did not hold much hope for him when it came to stopping Voldemort taking over the Ministry. Potter was right The Ministry was corrupted and it would not be long or take much for Voldemort to have The Ministry in his control if major and vital actions are not took on board and fast.

He informed Harry, “You’re going to need a second wand for that Potter if you go through with it or else you will get caught breaking the ruddy law as you will not be registering this second wand. The Ministry cannot know you have it, or else if caught you do time in Azkaban. The only way you will learn grey magic Potter is to do it in secret, and no one outside of this Order can ever see evidence of that second wand.” 

He added, “The Ministry have Ollivander and any other wand makers in Great Britain register which wand and who they have sold it to as you full well know, the tracer charm you have only just recently gotten rid of.” He added, “They will not even ask your permission to do it, why would they when they say it is the law and have done so since the war with Grinderwald ended in 1945, fifty two years ago this year.” 

He continued, “Why else do you think they have wand makers put a tracking charm on your wand when you first buy it up until your seventeen. They want to keep track of what you cast and stop you casting magic outside of school. They cannot do it with the adults so they do it with the children in some attempt to try to prevent and detect potential dark users earlier on. Only those dark families place illegal wards around their homes to stop The Ministry from detecting their children’s underage magic casting” 

He concluded grimly, “Oh and Potter I am certain you noticed when you entered The Ministry your wand goes through a scanning process, they never started doing that until after the first war that manic caused. Now they search your wand and what you have cast, whether it light, grey or dark magic they record it. They have now upped those scan levels by the orders of The Minister of Magic ever since it has been confirmed he is back and starting up another ruddy war.”

Harry looked startled even as Cedric looked grimly apologetic as he informed her, “If a Ministry official or Auror were to scan your wand and you cast grey magic with your current wand they would not only see those grey spells been cast but would know the wand was yours and not someone else’s.” He concluded around a grimace, “As Moody said Ollivander would have registered your wand with The Ministry when you purchased it from him back when you were eleven without you even being aware of it. Had your parents been alive they would have definitely been aware.”

Robert added looking just as grim as Cedric had. He told her, “The reason for these deep scans when you enter The Ministry Harry was due to the fact people during the war would use someone else’s wand and cast grey and dark curses. However, because at the time no one bothered to really thoroughly check what others cast and looked deep enough to not only see what was cast but who cast it, meant that people were able to frame others for crimes they had committed.” 

He continued, “They never bothered searching for an actual magical signature just what was cast, yet nowadays if your wand registered someone else’s signature during the scan, and they found traces of say Lucius Malfoy’s signature the scan would show it was he who cast it and not you. It is intrusive yes, but it has gone a long way towards preventing the wrong person being convicted for crimes they have not committed.” He concluded exchanging an equally grim glance with Sirius as he said, “It is a true travesty they did not have this in place when they wrongly convicted your godfather.”

Severus took over and reached into his cloak and pulled out a wand followed by a concealed holster on his thigh and removed a second wand. He said, “All they have told you Potter is the reason you need a second wand, we cannot have you getting caught breaking the law and sent to Azkaban it would defeat the entire purpose of getting you a second wand in the first place.” 

He added, “Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures, and if learning grey magic gives you an advantage you do not currently have then so be it.” He concluded as he shot her a knowing glance as he said, “I am by no means about to teach you how to cast the unforgivables, but both you and I know The Dark Lord certainly will not hold back and take care with what he casts as you yourself have already discovered.” 

Harry grimaced knowingly, before she gestured to both wands as she asked, “Which one is your second wand?” In answer, he lifted up a wand that had a dark wood and slightly shorter in length compared to the other wand on the table. “This potter is an Ollivander creation which I purchased when I was eleven.” He paused and smirked slightly as he said, “Yes Potter it is indeed still registered with The Ministry and no grey or dark magic has been cast with this wand since that Halloween night of 81 when the first war ended.”

Harry nodded in understanding and watched as he picked up the second wand, which was longer in length than the Ollivander creation. The wood along the length was lighter, yet the handle was a similar wood yet darker and contrasted beautifully with the lighter wood. Harry noted there was a pattern that looked like runes she had never seen before finely carved around the handle.

Harry knew this was the wand used during Death Eater activity. The wand that mostly like cast more than a fair few dark and painful curses worse than any grey magic. Harry had a hard time reconciling with fact this attractive looking wand had caused pain real serious pain, even if the owner of said wand had not wanted to use it for that. In Harry’s opinion, it was a true shame to use such a beautiful looking wand for such dark and cruel acts.

Severus added, “As I am sure you have already guessed Potter this is my second wand, and made by a wand maker in France almost four years ago when the second war started up again and I returned to being a spy.” He continued and said, “It is to this wand maker I will be taking you Potter. He is one of the best in all of France and he has you choose the wood and core, sometimes multiple cores that are most compatible with your magic.” He paused before concluding, “He builds the wand from scratch, which makes it more compatible and will respond to your magic better than any Ollivander creation ever could due to the fact the wand is made to respond to the owner’s strengths and weakness.”

Harry nodded before asking him, “What is that pattern carved into the handle it looks like runes but not any I have seen before, not that I have seen many?” Severus replied, “That Potter is because they are runes. He embeds them into the wood and core of each wand he creates. The combination of runes differs with each individual as no wizard or witch is the same, similar yes but the same no.” He added, “For example, Misters Weasley are twins, but if you were to examine their magical cores and signatures, yes you would find similarities but they would not be identical.”

Harry asked, “What difference do the runes make to the performance of the wand?” Severus replied, “Depending on the wizard or witch they help to channel your magic better, and the more powerful the wizard or witch the potent the flow and result will be.” He added, “Other runes are put in place to prevent others who are not the owner from using the wand. The fact the runes on some level bond with your magical core and your signature to means that when the runes register a signature that is not your own it will not perform properly and probably cause any magic for the one using it to most likely backfire on them.”

Robert commented and said, “The Leighton family being grey have two wands each. A Ministry registered one they would have gotten when they were eleven and a second French made wand that is unregistered with The Ministry and that allows them to cast grey magic without getting in trouble with the law.” He shook his head as he added, “I honestly have no idea whether their wands come from the same wand maker as yours will or not.” He concluded, “I will most likely be acquiring a second wand of my own, I promised my wife I would if I joined the war effort on the side of the light.”

Fleur added, “It is unlikely it is from the same wand maker. All of ours wand makers in France make wands the same way. Our wands have no trackers monitoring what our children cast during the school holidays they can perform outside of school before they come of age.” She added, “When I applied for a job at the London branch of Gringotts I had to purchase a wand from Ollivanders and register it with your Ministry.” She concluded, “Just because I am a foreigner does not mean I am exempt from that law, if I am going to live and work here than I have to have a wand that is registered.”

Severus said, “Cornelia and Sebastian both have two wands, an Ollivander creation that has been registered with The Ministry and a second unregistered French wand. Cornelia raised Sebastian to perform both grey and light magic. My son is a neutral party in this war and The Dark Lord accepts this as long as he does not suddenly decide to join The Order.” He concluded after a pause and said, “He has friends and acquaintances on both sides, but he will not act in this war for either side. I have no problem with this and more than content with the knowledge that my son will never take the Dark Mark.”

Harry decided to change the subject seeing just how personal it was starting to become. She asked, “Will I be the only one to get a second wand or will others in the group be having one to?” Albus was the one to answer and said, “No Miss Potter, I feel it necessary for Miss Granger-Black and Misters Weasley and Longbottom, along with Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood to also purchase second wands.” He added, “I also recommend some of my Order members to purchases a second wand, such as Mister Cedric Diggory and Mister Robert Sladden and finally Misters Fred and George Weasley.” 

He concluded,”They will all be a part of your core group, those that you can trust and will have your back. Those unfortunately to be the most likely to be used against you, that the children of Death Eaters have reported back to Tom that they have seen you have the most contact with. They shall all receive training alongside you to give us a better chance.”

Molly asked in a truly worried tone, “Albus why is Ginny involved, she is not even a member of this Order, nor shall she be until she graduates Hogwarts if I have any say in the matter she will not?” Albus replied, “Because she dated Miss Potter until she changed back.” He added, “Naturally the children of Death Eaters Tom has spying on Miss Potter and reporting back to him will have surely informed him of Miss Potter and Miss Weasley’s former relationship. This unfortunately will make your daughter a prime target for any and all schemes Tom will no doubt have to cause Miss Potter pain.” 

He looked truly grim and sound equally as grim as he concluded, “However we must not forget the fact Tom never forgets a face, and a memory of his younger self has in fact already targeted young Miss Weasley during her first year at Hogwarts. He possessed her and almost succeeded in draining her life, had it not been for Miss Potter’s quick and brave actions when she risked her life and she along with Ronald went down into the chamber Miss Weasley would be dead.”

Molly looked ill and tried rapidly to come up with another excuse to prevent her daughter getting involved in the war effort. The answer quickly came to her and she said, “But Albus how do you expect Arthur and me to afford new and more expensive French wands for not only Ginny but Ronald to?” She scowled when she heard Fred suddenly speak up and say, “George and I will take care of everything mum, we’ll be going with the others when they buy a second wand and get our own.”

Molly inwardly fumed she did not want her daughter in the war. Ronald already overruled her as had Fred and George. Bill and Charlie had pretty much told her what Ron had when she tried to stop them. It always came down to the same answer against her argument, they were grown up and of age, she was their mother but not their keeper. Merlin be damned would she allow her youngest and only daughter to go against her. As long as Ginny was underage and still in education at Hogwarts Molly Weasley would be putting her foot down firmly whether Ginny or even Albus for that matter liked it or not.

Harry asked the twins, “What about your store, who’d run that whilst you were gone?” George answered this time and replied, “Verity, Angie and Lee will take care of it after all we’ll only be gone half a day at the most.” Angelina spoke up and said, “He’s right Harry, we’ll take care of it whilst he and Fred are out, and I know for a fact Lee will not turn down the chance to be inside of that joke shop.”

After that, the meeting progressed and each Order member reported any news found out from various sources of theirs. Kingsley confirmed what said in the newspapers about constant Death Eater raids, some taking place two or three times a week, but with more information than newspapers obviously had access to or missed. Information only an Auror would be aware of having been present at the scene of the crimes or in Kingsley case being head of the Aurors.

Moody confirmed that some of his contacts had heard talk of Voldemort trying to not only sway the Werewolves to his side but the Trolls, Giants and Vampires, even Harpies and Banshees. Every creature imaginable that The Ministry had forced to declare their status Voldemort was after them for his side of the war. That combination would surely be an army amounting to a deadly force to reckon with if Voldemort managed to persuade them to his side.

Severus said The Dark Lord was becoming impatient that there had been no sign of Potter. He also expanded on what he had mentioned the previous evening. The Dark Lord was still searching for the mean to return to his original body, possibly a ritual to cleanse his DNA and sperm so he could have an heir that would not be still born or deformed. Lastly, he confirmed what Moody’s contacts had found out to be the truth, The Dark Lord was indeed in the process recruiting new followers and allies for his cause and war against the light side.

Hestia cringed as she asked, “What sort of witch would that monster choose as a potential mother of his heir, it is truly too disturbing to contemplate that there is possibly such a witch that exists?” Severus answered her question as bluntly as possible and said, “Well not another of his followers that’s for certain, after all Bellatrix is now unable to bare children much to her husband’s fury. She almost died during the birth, almost haemorrhaged. The child was stillborn and deformed and not compatible with her body.”

He added at many looks of horror and pure disgust, “He has mentioned wanting someone younger and more beautiful than Bellatrix, who is very powerful both magically and influentially and has a vast fortune. In short, someone who is not Bellatrix, who is enraged over the fact she has been passed over for the supposed honour of baring the Dark Lords heir. She is supposedly heartbroken and raging with jealousy, that The Dark Lord has discarded her for a younger and prettier model. She had been hoping he would have ordered me to create a potion to cure her of her inability to have children so she could try again and provided The Dark Lord with his heir.”

Hestia asked in horror struck tone, “If not Bellatrix Lestrange then who could possibly fit such requirements?” Severus looked somewhat grim as he glanced pointedly in Harry’s direction. He drawled, “Hmm, what do you think Potter, know of anyone who fits that description?” He added in a truly grim tone, “Then again maybe you see all of that when you look in the mirror nowadays.”

There were shocked gasps from the woman and murmured cusses from the men. Harry on the other hand growled in reply, “As I have already pointed out the previous evening, over my dead body.” She sneered as she added, “Trust and believe me that when I say I would need to be dead before I ever let him close enough to violate me. He has not a snowballs chance in hell if I am alive and consciously aware of his actions against me.”

Hestia wished she could honestly say she could not see what Severus pointed out, but the fact of the matter was that she had absolutely no problem seeing it. The younger witch is youthful and very beautiful, and without a doubt magically gifted if, her earlier display is anything to judge. Yes, and she also definitely had power and influence in spades being ‘The Girl Who Lived’ If that was not enough to make her unfortunately a suitable candidate, then the fact she was currently the only living heir to a very old and rich bloodline definitely was.

Harry asked Severus, “Hey Professor, do you know of any chastity charms that are not permanent and can be safely removed afterwards? I still want to have children if I survive the war, I just do not want them with that psychopath, ha not a snowballs chance in hell do I need or want the other half of my children’s parentage to be made up of him. No living being or creature deserves the misfortune of sharing DNA with that monster.”

Severus smirked somewhat grimly as he replied, “As a matter of fact Potter yes there is a few charms, and one of those in particular is self casting, so you can be the one to remove it and not someone else.” Severus did not honestly blame Potter for asking and wanting such a charm. As she already rightfully pointed out that, no living being or creature deserved the misfortune of sharing DNA with a monster. No one of their own free will would ever allow someone like The Dark Lord to impregnate them in less you are Bellatrix Lestrange, through the less said about that the better for everyone’s peace of mind and sanity.

Hermione looked suitably horrified as she asked her friend, “You’re not really considering it are you Harry?” Harry replied, “Hermione the first sign I am given that it is me who he intends to violate, and it is not speculation during an Order meeting, then yes I will cast that charm on myself until the threat has been entirely eliminated. At this point I am unwilling to take any chances or unnecessary risks with either my physical or mental well being Hermione.”

She turned to Severus as she asked, “Could you get me that charm Professor so that I can learn how to cast it wandlessly at a moment’s notice as a kind of self insurance policy?” Severus nodded as he replied, “Yes I can get you the charm Potter, but you will have to have Poppy help you learn and practice how to properly cast it as it is the sort of charm you do not want to end up casting on yourself wrong.”

Tonks asked, “Just asking here, but what would a child of his look like if he did succeed in getting back his original body and cleansed his sperm and DNA?” The question caused Harry to cringe even as she answered, “I loath to admit it, and feel physically sick at the thought of it, but when I saw that memory of him in the diary at seventeen he was handsome and I do mean truly handsome.” She added around a grimace, “For example, dark wavy hair with dark blue eyes, cheek bones high and sharp you could cut glass, and pale skin a lot like mine.” She paused before adding, “Even as a teenager his voice was rich, smooth and deep.”

She looked genuinely ill as if her next words had to be forced passed her throat. “So Tonks if he was all of that as a teenager try to imagine what he would be like as a fully grown and mature man if he had not gotten all power hungry and refused to die, and ultimately leading him to becoming the batshit crazy psychopath we know him to be nowadays?” She concluded grimly, “Trust me that when compared to how he was pre-Horcruxes and how he is now, that monster has well and truly destroyed himself both mentally and physically. Not that it took much to destroy himself mentally, from what I have learned of him he was not soundly all there mentally before he messed with his soul.”

Hermione blanched as she asked, “Worse yet imagine what a child of he and Harry could look like and be capable of?” Cedric snorted he said, “How about an insanely beautiful dark haired with possible emerald green or dark blue eyes, high cheekbones and pale skin.” He added grimly, “An insanely powerful child with major psychological issues wider and longer than the Quidditch pitch and The Great Hall combined.”

Albus looked grave as he added. “Yes if he returns to his original body and his rituals succeed then he and Harry would make beautiful children. Children likes of that could end up with either their mother’s compassion and sense of justice and great and powerful potential, or worse the terrible dark ambitions of their father.” He concluded gravely, ”A child with his parents magical strengths and talents combined, but unfortunately with more of Tom’s ambition, intentions and views, now that is a child I fear would be a much greater threat than Tom and Gellert combined.”

Harry nodded and added firmly, “Hence the reason for the chastity charm Hermione. I will not allow a child of that description be brought into this world. I mean Merlin their father would have killed not only their grandparents but all of their great grandparents on top.” She concluded as she asked, “What sort of message is that to send to any child and they not end up as Cedric as pointed out with physiological issues wider and longer than the Quidditch pitch and The Great Hall combined?”

Neville shuddered as he commented, “It would truly be a sick kind of cruelness to allow such a child like that to exist. Really, imagine the struggle he or she would suffer between light and dark, a light mother and a dark father. Merlin I do not believe there would even be the potential for this child to end up with grey intentions never mind light intentions with that monster for a father.”

Ron visibility cringed in revulsion and said, “Yeah Harry you really should and need to learn how to cast that chastity charm. I mean it is not as if it will stop you having children later on with Cedric once you remove it if you cast properly and remove it properly afterwards.” He added,”Harry you do not want to end up like that crazy bitch Lestrange, one of her is definitely one too many in my opinion.”

Harry snorted and said in a purely incredulous tone, “Oh trust me no one knows and agrees with you more than I do on that score Ron.” She added, “Anyway at the moment it is just speculation, but soon as it comes reality and a serious issue then yes I will cast that charm on myself. Learning how to cast that charm will become my number one priority besides sending that monster to deepest and darkest circles of hell.”

After that, the meeting commenced on as normal for an hour more until everyone parted ways. However, the apparition examiner Carrick Wells stayed back to speak to Harry briefly before he left after giving her a booklet with the test questions needed for the written part of the exam for her to revise ready for Monday. Robert told Harry he would be in touch with her tomorrow before he left for home via the floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I bet that is the though on my readers minds after this long awaited update. Good news this is the final chapter of this section of the story and I will move the timeline along by a week and start writing hopefully shorter chapters. Let me know what you think. Trust me Harry and everyone will definitely have no doubt just how female Harry now is during the next chapter. Oh by the way those of you interested you will need to go back and read over the chapters again as adjustments have been made such things that were before or gone or edited. A few other new things have been added. There is less swearing, through not all is gone Harry is still a teenager I just made her slightly less potty mouthed.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Harry gets her first Period, Blunt Discussions in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets her first period and is zero percent happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. In chapter fourteen I will be starting with the first of Harry's diary entries.

A week later, Harry woke early in the morning and physically recoiled as she curled herself practically into a ball, as she felt a positively awful cramping sensation throughout her midsection. Her sleep-filled mind managed to wonder whether she had eaten something the previous night after her potions lesson that had not agreed with her. 

After a few moments of wondering about what she had ate, she forced herself to uncurl from around herself. She rolled over towards her bedside table, reached for her glasses, and slipped them on and turned on her new bedside lamp. She looked up at the new clock on the wall and scowled in disbelief at the time displayed on the face of the clock apparently; it was only four am in the morning. 

The clock and lamp she purchased from her trip to Pottery Barn to buy her new office furniture two days ago instead of Saturday. Wednesday had been the only time when everyone had days off or half days from work and available to help. She had not minded just as long as she got her furniture for her study, and the fact she managed to find a new table lamp, and even clocks for both her bedroom and study had not hurt either.

She suddenly braced herself as her stomach seemed to curl over and feared she was going to vomit. ‘Ah’ she thought sourly ‘That’s the reason I am wake a four am then’ She rolled over again and sat up very slowly in the bed, realising she needed to use the bathroom as her bladder was being annoyingly persistent that it be relieved. She did not want to leave the bed, but her need to use the bathroom outstripped her desire to remain in bed. Therefore, she forced herself to move the covers to one side and swing her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

She sleepily and unhappily staggered across the room and straight for the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom, she clapped her hands and muttered normal and the bathroom lit up. She lowered her white cotton underwear and sat herself down on the toilet. Just as she was finishing with her business, she noticed something red out of the corner of her eye. She frowned as she looked down wondering what it was that had caught her attention. What she found had her more awake than she had been not five minutes ago.

She scowled feeling absolute zero percent happiness as she took in the small red mess that had stained her white cotton underwear. She knew instantly what the issue was, and caused the Merlin awful cramps in her stomach, and the sheer audacity to wake her up at four am. If she had any lingering doubts about just how female she now was, had obliterated at the sight of the mess currently in her underwear. It was finally official, Harry Potter had just gotten her first period, she was a female and there was no going back.

Luckily, she was not entirely in the dark on the subject of what do and expect. Angelina had finished her own period yesterday and had gave Harry a brief mini crash course on how to use and how often she needed to change to avoid accidental and embarrassing messes. She scowled again as she realised there was only one thing for it, she was going to have to pull up already stained underwear and go back into the bedroom for another pair of clean underwear.

She stood from the toilet and grimaced in disgust as she pulled the toilet chain followed by her stained knickers back up. She figured the quicker she could take off her bloodstained knickers the happier she would be. She left the bathroom and quickly headed for the drawer that had her clean cotton briefs in. She opened the drawer and selected a pair from the bundle she had purchased specially for this reason as she was not about to wear her more expensive lace, silk and satin underwear during a period. She needed comfort damn it and her more expensive and luxurious underwear was not going to get the job done.

Once back in the bathroom she quickly removed her stained kickers before sitting back down on the toilet so she did not make a mess. She sent a quick scourgify at the briefs before aiming and throwing them into the clothes hamper. A cleaning charm was not enough in Harry’s opinion, but Dobby insisted on washing her clothes, her underwear included. Whilst he continued to do that she would cast cleaning charms, as house elf or not she was not going to allow him to handle her blood stained underwear. That was crossing a line of privacy for Harry, even if Dobby did not realise this.

She grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped herself clean, and decided that before she put on her clean underwear she was going to shower. That decided she stood back up from the toilet threw the toilet paper in the toilet and flushed. She next discarded her nightdress into the clothes hamper, and draped her clean briefs over the towel rail to wear after her shower. She then walked over to bathtub and turned on the taps making sure to turn on the showerhead setting.

With the water turned on ready, Harry opened the doors of the larger cupboard underneath the sink where Dobby stored all of her clean towels. She pulled out two fluffy towels in purple, a large one for her body and a smaller one for her hair. She draped both over the towel rail before turning to the vanity to remove her jewellery, glasses, and placed them on the vanity counter top. She removed her hair elastic from her ponytail and put the elastic with her jewellery and glasses.

She made her way over to the shower caddy, took her shampoo and conditioner along with her soap, and placed them on the side of the bathtub within reach. She then climbed inside and picked up the showerhead and started to wet her hair. Once wet she placed the showerhead in the tub, reached for her shampoo and squeezed a fare amount into the palm of her hand before putting the bottle back down. She rubbed her hands together before running them through the long strands of her hair, and once she had thick lava she picked up the showerhead and rinsed out all of the soapsuds before repeating the process with her conditioner.

Her hair now clean and free of all soapsuds she picked up a fresh bar of soap and covered her body in the soap, paying more attention to her lower half considering why she was in the shower at four twenty five am in the morning. Once she was clean and rinsed away all of the soapsuds she placed the showerhead back in its cradle and turned off the water. She was extra careful when she stepped out of the tub due to not wearing her glasses.

Her glasses were the first thing she picked up before heading over to the towel rail. She picked up the larger of the towels, wrapped it round her front and secured it under her arms before grabbing the smaller towel and rubbing it through her hair. Once satisfied her hair was as dry as it was going to get she threw the towel in the clothes hamper. She reached for her jewellery and put it all back on before reaching for her hairbrush and hair elastic. 

After brushing her hair, she styled it in a simple plait that Hermione had taught her do, and had not been as difficult to learn as Harry had thought it would. She bent down and reached under the sink where she kept all of her hygiene products and selected a packet of ten small pads. She opened the pack, selected one pad, and placed the rest of the pack on top of the toilet system for easy reach. 

She reached for and grabbed her briefs off the towel rail, and removed the towel and threw it into the hamper, before stepping into the white cotton. She removed the sticky strip off the pad and threw it inside of the bin, before arranging the pad carefully in her underwear and then pulling them up. She made quick work of washing her hands and putting her shampoo, conditioner and soap back in the caddy, and then brushing her teeth and flossing.

She clapped her hands on the way out of the bathroom putting the room into darkness. She glance brief at the clock and saw it was five am, and knew she would not be able to get back off to sleep, her shower had managed to wake her up completely at this point. She decided to get dressed as she was not getting back to sleep anytime soon that was for sure. Perhaps she could pass the time until everyone besides Mrs Weasley and Remus was up in another two and half hours. She would read one of her new books in bed and would start Bram Stokers Dracula the choice appealed.

She dressed in a comfortable white cotton bra similar to her briefs. She decided she was going for comfort, so she chose a loose fitting back and white checker lounge pants with a long sleeved loose fitting white plain v-neck t-shirt. Lastly, she selected a pair of soft thick black woollen socks and slipped them on completing the perfect comfort outfit. All she needed now was her bed, book and definitely something for the annoying cramps in her stomach, and perhaps some chocolate. Sadly, the pain reliever and chocolate would have to wait until later.

Once she located her book of choice from her new trunk, she headed for the bed and slipped inside. She picked up her wand off the bedside table and cast a quick heating charm on her covers. Once she replaced the wand on the table and settled back to read she sighed as she pulled her covers up to her waist and luxuriated in the soothing heat generated from her charm. 

She inwardly scowled as she opened the cover of her book, and thought of how she knew the monthly crimson visitor aspect was something she was going to despise about being female. The thought of bleeding, sensitive nipples, stomach cramps and the mood swings were surely not her idea of a good time and something she could more than happily do without for the next four to five days.

The cramps were not minor by a long shot, Hermione and Angelina had described to her about how they can get bad to the point you feel sick, well, she was already experiencing that. If that was the case, she was not leaving this bed until someone knocked to get her out of it. She could care less that Professor Snape and Robert would be downstairs for breakfast as they were heading for France via international portkey that day for hers and everyone else’s new wands.

Two and a half hours later Harry was, a little past halfway through the book when there came a knock on the door. Harry asked, “Who is it?” The reply came moments later, “It is Mrs. Weasley dear, breakfast is ready. You should come down now if you want to have a hope of getting any as you know how my boys are when it comes to eating.” Harry snorted as she marked her page and placed it on the bedside table. Oh yes she knew what the Weasley men were like when it came to eating, it was a major case of hollow legs then some to put it mildly.

She called out to Mrs. Weasley has she pulled the covers to one side and got out of the bed, “Alright I am on my way just let me grab my slippers, dressing gown and wand.” She quickly added asking, “Oh and Mrs. Weasley do you have any pain reliever potion for cramps?” Harry was quick to find and put on her dressing gown and slippers, and grab her wand off the bedside table and slip it inside of the pocket of dressing gown. She made her way to the door and opened it to find Mrs. Weasley standing on the other side.

Mrs Weasley noticed instantly how a wake Harry appeared, and had expected to find messy hair and sleep glazed eyes. However, no if anything she looked fresh, put together as if she had been up for a while, and even showered. Mrs. Weasley remembered her question asked, “Why do you want a pain reliever potion for cramps?” She paused as she gave Harry another look over and noticed how pale she appeared, paler than normal even for her. She added, “Through you do appear to be paler than normal.”

Harry could not help but blush as she secured the belt of her dressing gown around her waist and then closed the bedroom door behind her. She answered Mrs. Weasley’s question quietly and said, “It’s just that my body decided to tell me I am female on the inside and not just show me on the outside, and sent to me a painful crimson reminder and left me to get on with it.” Mrs. Weasley’s eyebrows rose before she winced and said sympathetically, “Oh poor dear, I had wondered when your first period would show itself.” 

She led Harry downstairs and into the kitchen where she told her to take a seat, while she made her some camomile tea, a family Prewett recipe. She promised a pain reliever potion with the camomile tea that should hold her over until the afternoon, as it was not strong enough dose as she did not want to knock her out before the day had even started. Being knocked out at this point did sound amazingly appealing to the younger witch.

Harry noticed that the table was practically full, and all the Weasley’s except for Ron were present as were Remus, Hermione, Angelina, Tonks and Fleur. It was not long after everyone had wished her a good morning, and Mrs. Weasley had returned with the pain reliever potion and a mug full of camomile tea, and not only had Ron shown himself, that Robert arrived though the floo for breakfast. 

He was there so early in the morning was because he was going with the others to France to buy a second wand. They would travel by floo part of the way, and then meet up with a friend of Kingsley from the International Travel Department, who he had cashed in a favour with, and was going to provide them with a portkey to get them the rest of the way and back again. They had half a day before The Minster was informed, so if they went over the time limit then there plans and trip to France would be discovered.

Harry looked up from her mug and noticed that Robert was dressed in a casual white button up cotton shirt with a pair of dark black jeans and a black leather jacket and black dragon hide boots. He looked different in casual clothes and just as handsome as he had in his work robes the previous night. Cedric looked better in jeans she thought, especially the arse and hip hugging ones he had wore when they had gone to Pottery Barn on Wednesday.

Robert had taken a seat opposite his cousin and took one glance at her peaky complexion, and noted a small bottle on the table that he was willing to wager was a pain reliever potion. Finally, the scent coming from her mug could only be one thing, Camomile tea. He was all too familiar with the scent his wife would be in a similar position every month like clockwork. He decided not to say anything realising her hormones must have been playing havoc, so he was more likely to be hexed something painful if he did not keep his mouth shut.

After downing the potion and grimacing at the foul taste, Harry glanced up from her mug again at Robert and caught the knowing look he eyed her with. Of bloody course, he would know the signs he was married to a witch for Merlins sake. She grimaced at him and drank from her mug. Robert had to stifle a grin behind his hand and knew he had been right, especially after seeing her down that potion. He winced in sympathy as it suddenly occurred to him that this must have been the first time for her. Ow, that must have been unpleasant and a nasty shock to the system for someone who had spent the majority of their life so far as a male.

Ron when he noticed Harry was not eating asked her, “Are you going to eat Harry?” Harry grimaced and called out to Mrs. Weasley, “Mrs. Weasley do we have any of those huge double chocolate muffins left?” Mrs. Weasley looked up from the stove that she was cooking the last batch of sausages, eggs and bacon that would be for Robert, Cedric, and Severus when he arrived.

She reached into one of the upper cupboards and took out a big plastic container that she had placed a preserving charm. She removed the lid and selected the largest one left out of the four remaining muffins. She placed it on a side plate and then down on the table in front of Harry as Cedric entered the kitchen and took a free seat next to Harry. Harry said to Mrs Weasley, “Thanks” after Mrs. Weasley had suggested and said, “Try to at least add a slice of toast with that Harry dear.”

Mrs. Weasley asked Cedric, “Do you want a full breakfast Cedric dear?” Cedric shook his head, as he replied, “No thank you Mrs. Weasley I’ll just have some toast and jam with a mug of coffee.” Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned to ask Robert, “And you dear?” Robert replied, “I am all for the works if you’re offering Mrs. Weasley.” He paused before adding, “Oh and a mug of black coffee one sugar.”

Harry looked mildly ill as she asked, “How can you stand to drink it so bitter?” Robert chuckled as he accepted an empty mug and a teaspoon from Mrs. Weasley with a nod of thanks. He started to prepare his coffee how he liked to drink it, and reached for the coffee pot and poured himself a mug full before using the teaspoon to scoop up a spoon full of sugar from the bowl on the table, poured it into his mug and stirred.

Before Robert could answer Harry’s disgusted question, Severus entered the kitchen after arriving through the front door, and took a seat next to Robert. Harry was shocked to see that while he still wore his black trousers and shirt, his waistcoat and robes were missing. However, what took her back in particular was the glamour he was evidently using to disguise some of his features and change the colour and length of his hair.

His hair was shorter almost the same length of Cedric’s and now a dark brown instead of the usual black, and his onyx eyes were now a deep shade of blue. He had exchanged his pale skin tone for a sun kissed glow while his nose was noticeably smaller and missing its usual crooked edge, and finally his lips were fuller and his cheekbones higher. The only way Harry knew this was Severus Snape was because of his height, build and of course, the usual evermore present black clothing.

Everyone was eyeing Severus in disbelief, and Sirius who was just entering the kitchen took one look at Severus and instantly recognised the black clothes and scowl. He could not help but ask incredulously, “Great Merlin Snape where did you get the idea for this look?” Severus hissed irritably in reply, “I did not Black, Cornelia got her hands on me and took my waistcoat and robes from me.”

If Sirius’s question had not been enough Robert just had to add, “You look a lot like a Leighton male would.” Severus could only scowl as his grumbled his reply, “I know Sladden, and she insisted and even had Sebastian on her side damn it.” He added, “I had no choice, if anyone was to see me with four Weasley’s and Hermione Granger-Black, then even The Dark Lord would not believe for one second the holding up my position as a spy excuse.”

Harry could not help but say, “Even your voice and accent sound like someone who is both of English and French descendant.” She smirked as she added somewhat deviously, “The only way I recognised you is your height, build and your evermore black clothing, oh and not to forget that scowl of yours.” Severus rolled his eyes and dryly drawled out his reply, “Funny Potter, that’s real funny.” This earned more than a few stifled smirks around the table.

After breakfast, and Severus had fought off Mrs. Weasley, and insisted he was fine with toast and coffee, he told Harry to go and get dressed. He was not going to be seen out in France with her dressed in a t-shirt and lounge pants, even if no one would be able to recognise either of them, it was the damn principle of it. He held firm even as she shot him a glance that clearly told him and everyone else she was barely resisting the urge to send him a one-finger salute, for not only his words but also the tone he had used.

After leaving the table and kitchen, she returned fifteen minutes later fully dressed. She had chose dark slim fitting boot cut black jeans and a black v-neck short sleeve blouse and paired them with her Hungarian Horntail kneecap length coat and matching ankle boots that had two and half inch block heel. She wore no makeup and was wearing her glasses instead of her contract lenses. The only colour seen was her eyes, her glasses and the coloured stones in her sleeper studs. She still looked paler than normal, meaning without any makeup meant the black of her clothing and her hair appeared even more vivid.

Sirius asked around a frown, “What’s with all the black Harry?” Harry raised a brow before drawling her answer, “They’re just clothing Sirius, and it means nothing.” She paused to roll her eyes before adding dryly, “At least I have not pieced my nose, eyebrow, chin or tongue. I have not coloured my eyes and lips with black makeup, so when I do all of that then you can worry I am turning Gothic.”

This caused a few sniggers and snorts around the table. Robert even managed to slip in a comment and say, “The black makes you look paler than normal, and besides you look peaky this morning as it.” Harry narrowed her eyes at him, before smirking deviously and patting her bag in a way considered almost affectionate, that matched her coat and boots. She took a certain pleasure in drawling her reply, “Do not worry cousin dearest, I am all stocked up and prepared for all those little nasty and embarrassing accidents, hence all of the black as red does not show through black.”

Robert snorted and rolled his eyes as he muttered, “You just could not help herself could you Harry?” Harry’s smirk only widened as her tone took on a sharper edged drawl, “What can I say, I reserve the right to blame my hormones, naturally they are to blame, little ole me would never do this otherwise.” Robert let out a loud snort at hearing this and drawled back in reply, “Yes you and Clara both when you are being particularly taunting and vindictive little bitches, acting the typical bloody witch.

Harry merely winked and smiled sweetly, far too sweetly in fact, as she gave a mock bow. Robert snorted again as he turned in Cedric’s direction and told the younger wizard, “Welcome to my world where your woman is a taunting and vindictive creature who uses the excuse and blames her hormones and her monthly crimson time of the month for being a witch in more undesirable ways than one.”

Harry let out a brief laugh even as Tonks frowned and asked, “Monthly crimson time of the month?” She suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth and let out a giggle. She mocked reprimanded him through her giggles, “Sladden how typically male of you, though I am surprised you are not a blushing uncomfortable mess at the thought of discussing said monthly crimson visitor, I suppose that’s a point in your favour.” 

Robert smirked in reply, “Oh I knew the moment I saw her, she has no experience of concealing the truth yet. She looks peaky, and she accepted what I suspect was a pain reliever potion from Mrs. Weasley.” His smirk widened notably as he added, “Of course she downed said pain reliever, and the scent of Camomile tea coming from her mug, or when she asked for chocolate of all things for breakfast, ha dead giveaway.” He concluded rolling his eyes and said knowingly, “I am married to a witch Tonks; this crap does not even faze me anymore, especially after nearly nine years of marriage.”

Tonks asked Harry, “When did you first notice it?” Harry scowled deeply as she remembered her little nasty unappreciated wake up call and said, “When I was rudely woke at four am this morning with Merlin awful cramps in my stomach and felt like vomiting.” She added around a grumble, “I knew it was bound to be coming soon, you and the others warned me, but it is still bloody annoying and inconvenient as hell when it finally did decide to happen.”

Angelina asked, “Has what I think we’re talking about finally arrived?” Tonks smirked and nodded, and Angelina returned the smirk and said to Harry, “Its official Harry, you’re really a witch, welcome to our world.” Harry scowled at her reply, but that scowl all of sudden turned into a smirk as she asked somewhat gleefully vindictive, “What’s wrong Cedric, you look a little flustered over there?”

Angelina let out a cackle as she noticed the red cheeks and slightly pained yet annoyed expression Cedric was sporting. She exclaimed, “I was right! I have no idea whether to laugh at you or pity you Diggory.” Tonks giggled as she added, “Just be sure to look out for those sly and nasty hexes when you’re not expecting it.” They laughed even harder as he appeared as if he had swallowed a very large lemon.

Robert grimaced and told him sympathetically, “Do not worry you’ll get used to it and learn to avoid them, and know when they just need some chocolate or a heating pad or pain reliever potion. Oh and when she asks you to buy her female hygiene products just remember that you love her and you married her, and grit your teeth and get the hell on with it. It is the only way to deal with it for years without going off at the deep end.”

Severus, Remus and Sirius had caught on at this point, as had the male Weasley’s with girlfriends or in Bills case a fiancée and Arthur's case a wife, except for Ron who was typically oblivious as perusal. Severus rolled his eyes as he asked Harry, “I take it your body has finally settled along with your hormones and decided to provide you with your monthly visitor?”

Harry actually blushes bright red, it was alright and all mocking and winding up Cedric and Robert, but this was Severus Snape her DADA Professor and former Potions Master, and now her tutor and mentor.” She could only nod and cringe in reply. Severus snorted and said, “No need for embarrassment Potter, I have female students in my house come to me for pain reliever potions all the time. I am a Professor and not just a Potions Master but a licensed Mediwizard.” He paused before saying, “As Sladden pointed out, the mention of a females monthly visitor does not even faze me anymore.”

He continued to add and said, “I am in the process of restocking the medical wing, so when you come tonight for your Potions lesson you can brew your own batch of pain reliever, a stronger dose than Mrs. Weasley keeps around.” Harry nodded and said, “Thanks I appreciate it, and yes I could use a stronger does of pain reliever as Mrs. Weasley said it was not a strong dose she gave me.”

Severus stood up from around the table and said, “Right let’s get moving we still need to floo to the halfway point where will meet up with Kingsley’s contact and receive our portkey to finish the rest of the journey to France.” He paused before adding, “I have been led to believe that we only have half a day before The Minister finds out and our plans of keeping the second wands a secret is blown out of the water.”

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins and Remus and Tonks went to grab their coats, while Harry waited for them with Robert and Severus near the fireplace. Just as the others were ready to leave when the floo activated and the flames in the fireplace turned bright emerald green. Neville and Luna stepped out and dusted themselves off. They received an escort from Moody to the Leaky Cauldron and were seen over to the fireplace and left to floo over to headquarters and floo along with everyone else to France.

Before he left them, he had whispered the pass code needed to gain access to Grimmauld Place to Luna. The pass code would only work for her, and changed daily until she joined the Order. You quietly have to say the pass code before you call out the destination for headquarters. If you did not you would be trapped between fire gates due to the wards and enchantments around not only the house but the fireplaces as well. 

Ginny had a new code given to her every time she left headquarters through the floo because she was not an Order member yet. Only Order members sworn in were the only individuals in the Order to have a pass code that did not change daily in case of emergencies. However, those pass codes had been magically embedded into their memories of each individual, and if they tried to tell anyone their unique pass code their jaws and tongues would lock and rendered unable to speak.

Luna eyed Harry, she knew straight a way that it was Harry, regardless that Neville had informed her of what had happened to their friend, and insisted it had to remain a secret until Harry went public. She smiled dreamily and said, “You never looked better Harry.” Harry could not help but chuckle as she humoured her eccentric yet very loyal friend, knowing she looked peaky at best. At least Luna had not mentioned any fantasy and weird named creatures yet. She said, “Thanks Luna, glad you could join us.” Luna walked over to stand by Ron and exchanged quick kiss hello and a smile. 

Once everyone was present and accounted for Severus told everyone what the first destination to call out was. Therefore, everyone lined up and grabbed some floo powder from the pot on the mantle, stepped into the fireplace one by one and threw down the powder turning the flames emerald green and calling out their destination before disappearing as green flames rose up. Severus was the last to leave just as Remus and Tonks had been the first two to floo out of headquarters.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Wand shopping, Core and Aura reading in France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the group head to France to buy new wands. Harry whilst there discovers something about herself and Robert. Everyone learns what sort of witch or wizard they are. Harry's overachieving magic rears its ugly head in the most inconvenient and unexpected way much to her annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.
> 
> Okay here is chapter thirteen. I know I promised shorter chapters, but once I start to write and get into the zone it seems to get away from me. Anyway as promised the next chapter will be the start of Harry's diary entries, and will show in a flashback a moment shared between Harry and Cedric. Still no kiss and nothing sexual, but more intimate then they have been so far.

Severus met up with the others after ten constant minutes of travelling at top speed though the network, just going to show how far to the first travel halfway point to France was. He stepped out and inwardly grimaced as he dusted himself off and cast a cleaning charm to be thorough. After that trip, he was starting to realise what Potter’s issues with most wizarding travel was all about.

He saw that the other eleven of their group had arrived at the halfway point safely and in one piece, even Potter. Well, saying in one piece might have been exaggerating somewhat as Potter looked green and mightily annoyed. Sladden on the other hand was right as rain, proving the cousins did not share certain traits. He stood talking with the wizard who was going to provide their portkey, and said portkey was a rolled up copy of that days Daily Prophet.

The wizard said, “This portkey is a two way journey to France from here and from France back to this point.” He paused before adding, “Once activated it will reactivate at one o clock, and it is nine o clock now which gives you a total of five hours no more and no less. Do not be late or get separated, if you do and are not touching that newspaper by the time the clock strikes one you will be left behind.” He paused to look at his wizarding style watch given to him by the head of his department. “You have exactly fifty seconds to all be touching that newspaper before it activates,” he told them finally.

Everyone nodded as the wizard handed the portkey to Severus who nodded his thanks as he accepted it from the other wizard. Severus then held out the portkey as everyone gathered around in a circle and placed a finger firmly on the newspaper and waited. It was a tight squeeze causing everyone to be touching shoulder to shoulder as they all waited the final fifteen seconds for the portkey to activate. It did without so much as a warning, and set Harry’s world spinning in all directions as she felt the familiar tug behind of her navel.

They landed in an alleyway less than five minutes later and ten minutes away from the wand makers. Hermione end caught in a tangle of limbs with the twins, her landing had been less than graceful this time due to their being more people using the portkey and the trip taking longer than the one to the site for the Quidditch world cup had. She felt flustered at being so up close and personal with both twins, though for obvious reasons Fred was having a much bigger effect on her than George was.

Ron was pretty much in the same situation with Luna, his sister and Neville. Severus, Robert, Remus and Tonks stood straight having landed more gracefully and less ruffled than everyone else appeared to be. Remus luckily held up Tonks, though Harry was an entirely different story. She appeared positively green as she clutched her hands into fists in the front of Cedric’s jumper holding on for grim death. He held her around the waist so she remained upright on her legs that felt like jelly.

Harry moaned pitifully as she said, “Floo and apparition are the pits, though now you can add a portkey to that category as well.” The others chuckled or smirked as they stood and righted themselves. Whilst they were doing that, no one except for Neville saw the look of pained jealousy Ginny shot Harry and Cedric at how close they stood against the other. Neville felt a twinge of sympathy for the red haired witch, knowing that she was hurting badly with loss.

Hermione asked Harry incredulously, “Harry how exactly did you manage to pass the test with flying colours, the practical part of it at least, gained your apparition licence and yet still hate the whole process at the same time?” Hermione wondered how she managed to pull it off considering how deeply the other witch’s hatred for apparition went. She had no trouble understanding how she breezed through written part of the test, but the practical now that honestly had Hermione pausing and seriously wondering.

Harry let go of the front of Cedric’s jumper as she replied in a bland tone, “As you already know Carrick Wells the head examiner gave me a booklet with the test questions in it to study over the weekend. You and Cedric tested me several times over the weekend after reading it cover to cover a couple of times.” She shrugged as she added, “Plus on the day of the testing Wells was held up due to some family emergency, meaning Sirius and Tonks quizzed me until Wells arrived. The test questions were still fresh in my head when I did the written test.” She paused before concluding, “As for the practical, just because I hate apparition does not mean I do not know how to do it correctly.”

Well, there you go what more could anyone say to that, it was true just because you hated something did not necessarily mean you were not capable of doing it as Harry had more than proven. After that enlightening information on Harry and apparition, they left the alleyway and walked in a close group to the wand makers, Severus walked in front and showed the way as he had been before.

Once inside everyone looked around while Severus talked with an elder silver haired smaller built man appearing to be in his late seventies. Severus was showing the wand maker is wand, in fact the very same one the man had made for Severus. He beamed and chuckled as he exclaimed in delight and asked, “Severus! Back again, what can I do for you my boy on this fine day?”

Severus smirked in acknowledgment of the elder wizard’s enthusiasm as he replied, “I’m not here for me today Louie, no actually all of them bar two need a new wand” he gestured to the others. Louie’s eyes widened at hearing this, at the thought of that many customers in his store in one go. He knew his store would make quite a sizeable sale that day. He was going to need help with this order, and called out in French towards the backroom of the store.

A moment later, a witch followed by a wizard came through into the main area of the store. The witch had pale blond hair and deep blue eyes, and appeared to be around Tonks age. The wizard on the other hand evidently the witch’s brother, was also pale blonde but unlike his sister he had silver grey eyes and appeared to be around Severus’s age.

The wand maker explained in broken English, “These two are my son and daughter and also my apprentices. I am going to need their help with so many of you wanting new wands made.” He added, “Though before we begin I would like to take a look at your magical cores and auras. I could do so without asking, but I prefer to ask permission, believing a magical core and aura are one of the most personal aspects of a wizard and witch, it shows what type of wizard or witch you are, and of course how powerful you are.”

Harry asked him, “What do you see when you look at our core and auras?” Louie replied, “Magical cores register as gold, silver and bronze. Gold is the most powerful, silver is a close second and sometimes perform feats gold cores can, all depending on how liberally streaked with gold the silver is. However, at the end of the day silver even streaked with gold can never quite reach the feats of magical talent that a pure gold core can.”

He paused before continuing, “Finally, as for Bronze cores they are considered the lower range of the scale, though sometimes all depending on how liberally streaked with silver that bronze core can perform minor magical feats a silver core user can accomplish, but obviously never anything resembling gold core feats. You will never come across a bronze core streaked with gold; I have never encountered as such and strongly doubt it is possible.” 

He paused before continuing, “Now as for auras, they come in three groups of twos, white and pale blue, which indicates a light magical aura and user.” He paused once more before adding, “Grey and mid-blue are the second group and indicate a user that is neither light nor dark, they are the group some call neutrals, they are the users that are towing the line between light and dark, though they never crossover entirely into either spectrum.”

He paused once more before adding somewhat grimly, “Finally, dark blue almost bordering on black and black the blackest of black. This indicates a dominantly dark arts magical user, and are these types of wizard and witch I feel ill at ease making a wand. Such an instrument used for such terrible and despicable acts, I do not like imagining the body count those wands have stacked up.” 

He paused looking even grimmer as he added, “It is not often you will meet a wizard or witch and they have a dark aura and not be murders, rapists or some other kind of criminal, pure evil. “ He finally concluded, “However, occasionally I will see a darker aura on a magical creature such as vampires and werewolves, but they are not always necessarily evil, and just the creature in their blood that causes me to see that unfortunately.”

Harry had a nagging inkling over something about herself she had known about since first coming to the wizarding world, but had not known what it was or how to explain it. However, figured she just been given the answers to the unanswered questions she had. She asked wanting to confirm what she had just figured out, and pointed at Louie. “So you mean that silver like ball surrounded by what appears to be streaks or veins of white, grey and mid-blue are considered core and aura readings?”

Roberts eyes widened before nodding then saying, “That’s exactly what that is, I see it too Harry.” He paused as he eyed his cousin in honest surprise as he explained to her and said, “However, I do not know whether you are aware, but not everyone can see that. It is a gift usually seen in gold and silver core wizards and witches, and even then not everyone can do it, it has to run through your family bloodline.”

He added looking thoughtful as he told her, “I doubt the Potter’s or the Evans’s had the ability, though the Sladdens on the other hand are known for the ability.” He paused before revealing, “However, it skipped my father and three other previous generations of Sladdens, that we had honestly started to believe that the ability had been lost to us.” He shook his head before saying, “Obviously not, because after my father my aunt was born an aura and core reader, and later on I to was born with the same ability.”

He paused to eye his shocked cousin before continuing, “I have no idea whether James had it, if he had he never showed any signs of it or mentioned it, I doubt it though. Considering up until my aunt married your grandfather the Potter’s were known to be powerful gold core, or sometimes silver core level wizards and witches, yet never aura and core readers.” He paused again before concluding, “However I would say it is safe to assume that ability in your case came from the Sladden part of your heritage, inherited from your grandmother, my aunt.”

Hermione suddenly gushed in delighted awe as she asked, “Oh Harry, why did you never say anything?” She added, “That is such an amazing ability to have, and I heard healers who have it can use it to judge the state of their patients health. For example, a live patient’s core and aura would be bright, vibrant even. Whereas someone who is dying on the other hand, their core and aura would be slowly dimming until nothing and would mean they were dead.”

Severus sighed as he silently damned The Order, trust The Order to have not one but two aura and core readers, and was willing to wager that Albus most likely had no idea. He knew that ability would be any spy or healers dream ability. He also knew and less than thrilled at the thought of, Albus discovering the fact he had not one but two Order members with the ability to see your inner magical aura and core. He would no doubt attempt to use Potter and Sladden, Potter especially for that ability.

Severus suddenly remembered Potter saying how she thought something was seriously off with Corners and Finch-Fletchley. He asked, “Tell me Potter when you look at Misters Corners and Finch-Fletchley what do you see?” Harry replied, “First before I say anything, I honestly had no idea what I was seeing even was, never mind aura and core reading.” She paused before continuing, “I did not even know what the colour spectrum indicated until a few moments ago.” 

She paused once more before revealing, “As for what I see when I look at them, well, Corners colours besides his bronze and silver streaked core, they are dark, mid-blue and the darkest blue shot through with hints of grey, though in first through to fourth year he did have a few pale blue strands.” She paused before adding, “As for Justin, besides his silver core, well, during first year through to fourth year his aura was pale blue shot through with streaks of grey. However last time I saw him there was considerably less light blue and more heavily streaked with mid-blue and the darkest shade of blue strands had started to develop.”

Severus muttered sourly, “Damn, that explains why you think something is off with those two, regardless of not knowing the colour spectrum until now.” He made a mental note to keep a closer eye on them. If what Potter said is true and that their auras had started to darken after fourth year then that was a cause for concern, and not taken for granted as Potter being paranoid. Now knowing what Potter could do actually made Severus less inclined to believe it case of paranoia on her part.

Regardless how grave the conversation had just turned, Louie could not help but look as if Christmas had arrived early. It was always a pleasure for Louie when he encountered those with the same ability as he had, especially if they were just discovering what that gift was and actually meant. Moreover, here he was with not one but two of them in his store right at that moment, how marvellous indeed.

Therefore, after Louie received permission from everyone to view and reveal what he discovered when he observed each witch and wizard present he started and concentrated on Harry first. He could not help but gasp in delight at what he discovered. “Oh your core is gold as can be, the most vibrant of gold I have seen in such a long time. You my dear are one very powerful and gifted witch” he told Harry delightedly.

He continued just as happily as he asked, “Do you might terribly if I revealed out aloud what I can see?” Harry shook her head as she replied, “Go ahead, it cannot be all that bad if your reaction is anything to judge.” He nodded happily before studying her closer and smiled as he said, “Your core is a huge ball of gold surrounded heavily with white, streaked with light blue, yet is also streaked with shades of mid-blue and grey, grey more so than mid-blue.”

His smiled dimmed considerably and he appeared grim at what he suddenly discovered. He cleared his throat and added, “However, there seems to be a streak of black surrounding a spot right in the centre of your forehead, which indicates that you have been hit with very dark magic at some point in your past, and not you’re recent past either.”

Harry nodded and revealed in a knowing grim tone, “I know what that is; also what caused it as well.” She paused before adding, “And you’re right it was dark magic, the killing curse actually, back when I was a year-old. Voldemort cast the killing curse on me and it backfired on him that was after he killed my parents, my mother right in front of me as I watched from my crib.” She paused, lifted some of her bangs, and pushed them to one side to reveal her infamous scar on her forehead. She added, “This scar is what is left over from his failed attempt back during Halloween of 1981, and also what that streak of black is you can see.”

Louie’s eyes widened as he said in shock, “You’re Harry Potter.” His children looked at the witch in awe as they realised exactly who she was. Louie added, “Yes we know who you are and your history, even though you are not as well known over here unlike in Britain where I am fairly certain you are very famous and do not get a moments peace out in public if people see that scar on your forehead.” He frowned looking thoughtful as he said, “Forgive me for asking, but I was under the impression you were a wizard.”

Harry nodded knowingly before giving a very brief summary of what she had discovered on her seventeenth birthday just gone. Louie’s daughter wrinkled her nose and said, “Hmm, backwards lot you Britons are, demanding a male heir over a female. Honestly, a female heir is just as capable of providing an heir to carry on her maiden name, huh such disgusting sexist nonsense.” Harry snorted as she nodded and said, “Ha, tell me about it, and oh don’t I know it.”

Meanwhile that topic of discussion did not have Severus distracted; no he looked on grimly knowing Potter was wrong. He thought somewhat darkly, ‘You think that is your scar Potter, or so you think’ No Severus definitely knew otherwise what was causing that black streak on Potter’s forehead. Albus would inform her before she graduated, if he did not than Severus most certainly would whether Albus approved or not.

Louie sighed and said, “Alright back to your core and aura. Now, what I am reading from both your core and aura indicates you are dominantly light, thought undeniably you do have a high potential for the grey arts. In turn light and grey magic casting will come with ease for you to learn and perform. Make sure to practice both regularly to maintain a healthy aura and core.” He added in a slight grim tone, “As for dark arts casting that will take a lot more effort and will not come naturally to you or with ease. I would not recommend it; you will just end up polluting your aura and that by no means is worth it in my honest opinion.” 

He concluded in a knowing grim tone and said, “Trust me I know. I have had a few customers come in asking me to view their core and aura. I have had to tell them to seek the help of a healer after they tried to dabble in the dark arts, their auras have been too light and rejected the dark magic and made their core and aura very ill.”

Robert nodded knowingly as he told his younger cousin, “Your father had a golden core, and trust me he was dominantly light and had the typical white and pale blue streaks of a light wizard, with only faint mid-blue streaks no grey. Grey magic casting would not have come with ease to him unlike it will for you.” He added, “As for your mother, on the other hand the few times I got to meet her I noticed she had a gold core and her aura had light blue streaks, yet heavily streaked with grey and mid-blue, she was dominantly grey, though she did have light potential. Your ease that you will be able to cast grey magic you inherited that from your mother.”

Harry nodded but before she could ask any questions, Louie had turned his attention on Robert. He said after a few moments to observe the other wizard and fellow aura and core reader. “You have a silver core that is liberally streaked with gold. As for you aura, you have white streaks combined with heavy streaks of light and mid-blue, and interconnecting with them is grey streaks that almost seem to pulsate around the white and light blue.”

He nodded firmly as he added, “You are a light wizard with strong potential for the grey arts. Light and grey magic casting will come with ease for you. However as I already have said to our fellow core and aura reader, dark arts casting will not come naturally or with ease, and of course you will only end up polluting your aura.” Robert nodded and said in reply, “I suspected as much, as the Sladden family are not known to be dark wizards and witches, never have been.”

Cedric was next, and Louie studied the younger wizard for a moment or two before revealing, “Another silver core liberally streaked with gold. As for your aura, you have white streaks that are liberally mixed in with light and mid-blue streaks though no grey streaks.” He paused before adding, “All of this indicates that you are dominantly light and light magic comes with natural ease for you. However, you have no grey streaks means grey magic casting whilst not impossible will not come with ease, and you will have to work and practice grey magic to strengthen the mid-blue streaks you do have.” He paused once again before concluding, “As for dark magic if I was you I would avoid it your aura is too light to produce much of anything and I suspect will be close to impossible to achieve any success.”

Cedric looked generally glad at hearing this and also relived he had grey magic potential, and that he would be able to help Harry. He knew he would have to work extra harder to learn how to properly cast grey magic, and that he would not have an easy time learning as he had with light magic. As for the dark arts, he was not heartbroken over what the wand maker had said it was no loss to him.

Even though Louie knew that Severus did not need another new wand that day, still he could not resist looking at the younger wizard’s core and aura. He said around a grin, “Now you I have already read before.” Harry and Robert eyed him closely and Severus knew what they were seeing as Louie when he had first come to get a second wand off the wand maker had told him what state his core and aura were in.

Robert asked, “Do you mind if we reveal what we see to the others. I suspect most juvenile idiots would think you have a black pulsating mess, when in fact it is quite the opposite?” Severus shrugged and had a feeling that Sladden would not be a bastard about it, and Potter he had recently discovered definitely would not be. Therefore, Robert and Harry took that as good as any permission they were liable to get from Severus.

Harry went first and said after a moment, “His core is silver and heavily streaked with gold, and his aura is grey.” Robert added, “However it is liberally streaked with both light and mid-blue, yet there are streaks of dark blue and black for obvious reasons, his Dark Mark and of course he has dabbled in the dark arts to.” Harry concluded, “I guess that makes him dominantly a grey wizard but with both light and dark potential.”

Louie nodded and said, “Very good you two, that is what I picked up on nearly sixteen years ago when Severus first came to me for a wand. He was saying that there was a new law in Great Britain that would cause trouble for him if used his other wand for even grey arts never mind dark arts. You have a truly bazaar and restricting system in Great Britain.” He shook his head in disbelief hardly believing such nonsense enforced in the first place and still in practice nearly sixteen years later.

Harry said, “Ha, and don’t we all know it. They should be clamping down on dominantly dark arts practicing witches and wizards, instead of going after the grey neutrals.” She added, “Then again The Ministry are blinded to those who are not dominantly light.” She concluded, “For Merlin’s sake they even have our wand makers placing trackers on our wands from the age of eleven until seventeen so they can monitor what magic we cast.”

Louie shook his head in disbelief before turning his attention to Hermione. “We have a silver core here my dear and a heavily white streaked aura, streaked through with light blue and mid-blue streaks but no grey streaks. This indicates you are dominantly light witch, my dear, though you do have grey magic potential, yet you will have some difficulty at first until you practice and allow the mid-blue streaks to develop and become stronger.” He concluded, “As for dark magic, your aura is far too light for that.” Hermione appeared obviously relieved at hearing this.

Next Louie turned his silver grey gaze on Ron, and after a moment or so said, “Bronze core streaked through with silver my boy. Your aura is light blue with white streaks, and there are indeed some streaks of mid-blue yet no grey streaks. This indicates that you are a dominantly light wizard, and light magic comes with ease when compared to its grey counterpart that will not come with such ease. You will have to work hard and allow those mid-blue streaks to expand and develop and your aura adapt.” He concluded, “As for dark arts, same principle as I told the young lady, your core is too light to accept dark magic.”

Ron was pleased with what he had learned, and glad he would be able to help Harry. He was not looking forward to any of the hard training he knew he would have to do in order for his aura to adept better to casting not only light magic but also grey. Harry and Hermione were worth it he decided, ending this war so he could live safely in it with Luna and his family was also worth what he knew he was going to have to do.”

Louis next turned his gaze to Fred followed by George and unknowingly confirmed what Severus had said about the twins being very similar but their auras by no means were identical. Severus did not need to have the gift to be able to know this. No twins were the same regardless of their practically near identical appearances, no twins in general not just Fred and George Weasley.

Louie grinned and said, “Ah twins, identical ones at that, though boys I will tell you this, your appearance maybe identical but your auras most certainly are not.” He paused before adding at their surprised expressions, and pointed at Fred first “You have a silver core, while your aura is light blue and is very heavily streaked with grey and mid-blue, grey more so than mid-blue. This indicates that you are dominantly grey with light magic potential, I recommend practicing both arts equally to keep your aura healthy and balanced.” He paused before concluding, “As for dark arts, as I told Miss Potter it will not come natural to you and it will pollute your aura.” Fred nodded and said, “That’s fine the dark arts have never held any appeal so it’s not a loss to me.”

Louie nodded before turning to George and saying, “As I told your twin, Silver core, yet your aura is white with streaks of mid-blue and grey, more mid-blue than grey. This indicates that yes you to be also dominantly grey yet have slightly more potential for light magic than your twin. Your light magic is slightly stronger just as his grey magic is slightly stronger than yours is. Practice both light and grey magic to maintain a healthy balanced aura” 

He paused before concluding, “As for dark arts, same as your twin, will not come naturally to you and you will pollute your aura, definitely not worth it.” George nodded and said, “I’m okay with that, my views on dark magic pretty much match with Fred’s, holds no appeal meaning no loss. Besides, I hear if you sink too deep into the dark arts then it will drive you insane. ‘’You Know Who’ is a classical example.”

Ron looked as if someone had slapped him hard as he asked, “What the hell are mum and dad going to say when they find out that us children not hundred percent light as they thought?” He added, “Sure I am dominantly light, yet I have grey potential, that is not hundred percent light.” Fred replied, “We’ll cross that bridge when we know what we are dealing with when we know what Ginny is.” George added, “Perhaps we could have Harry and Sladden look at the others as well so that mum and dad can see that it is just not us.”

Harry could not help but smirk as she said, “No need, I may not have known what exactly I had been seeing until today, yet I still remember what it was I did see one time during that time you three took me to The Burrow for the first time.” Fred asked, “What did you see Harry?” Harry replied, “Your mother has a silver core and her aura from what I can remember was light blue with grey streaks and mid-blue streaks, she had no white streaks. I’d say she is dominantly grey with light potential, meaning if she says anything against you three she will be a hypocrite whether she is aware of her aura or not.”

She paused before adding, “As for your father he has a bronze core that is heavily streaked with silver, and a white aura with light and mid-blue streaks, but no grey streaks. This in turn means he is dominantly light, but with time and practice could probably hold his own casting some grey magic, the potential is there.” She concluded after a moment and said, “So your mother is dominantly grey and your father dominantly light, yet he had grey potential just not as much as your mother has.”

Robert said, “If I have to guess I suspect your parents are unaware and only practice light magic, which we have come to understand today is not healthy when you have the potential for another magical art.” Louie added, “No indeed not healthy are all, when you consider all that you are doing is nurturing one part of your magical aura yet neglecting and to be blunt starving the other half.”

Louie turned his gaze to Ginny next and said, “Silver core with minimum streaks of gold. Your aura is a heavy combination of light blue and grey and streaks of mid-blue.” He paused and said somewhat grimly, “I will be honest my dear, you also have streaks of dark blue and some minimum streaks of black.” He continued after a brief pause and said, “You have no white streaks, which indicates that while you do have some potential for light magic you are dominantly grey. I recommend the same method as I told the twins, practice both light and grey arts to keep your aura healthy and balanced.”

He paused before saying, “As for dark arts I would not recommend it. Yes, you have dark blue and black streaks, though from what I can see you have not gained them from dabbling in dark magic, no, in fact you have been touched my dear by something very dark and evil. You are not a dark witch, and those streaks are not down to something you yourself have done personally.” He concluded firmly as he said, “Though if you start practicing dark magic you will only make those dark streaks expand and become stronger, please do not do it.”

Ginny grimaced and said, “I have no intentions of doing dark magic.” She added, “The same wizard who gave Harry her scar and killed her parents also possessed me when I was eleven and tried to drain the life from me so he could have a body of his own instead of being just a memory trapped inside of a diary.” Louie looked grave and nodded. The others on the other hand looked grim and should have expected this, as nothing as dark and as evil as Tom Riddle could possess you never mind touch you and there not be some sort of tainted mark left over afterwards.

Louie turned his gaze on Remus and instantly said, “Oh I see, I am sorry.” He paused before saying, “Silver core streaked with gold. As for your aura it is heavily streaked with white yet has no light blue streaks.” He added, “Grey and mid-blue are both streaked dominantly, and there are thick streaks of dark blue and thinner streaks of black. The dark blue and black streaks seem to pulse around and wrap around the white, grey and mid-blue.”

He paused and then continued, “The dark blue and black have firmly bonded with your aura, and just as I said earlier I only ever see the likes of this when I have seen the aura of a vampire or werewolf that have managed to hold onto a active magical core after being bitten and their first transformation. You are not a dark wizard; it is just the creature inside of you that has bonded itself to your aura, hence the dark blue and black streaks that I can see.”

He concluded, “White indicates the potential for light magic, but because of the lack of light blue streaks indicates it is not dominate in you. All of this indicates that you are a dominantly grey wizard with a surprising amount of light potential considering you have what considered a dark creature bond itself to your aura. Finally, dark magic do not do it your creature will just feed off it. What I do recommend however is a healthy and balanced practice of both light and grey magic on a regular basis.”

Remus nodded and said, “Werewolf, that’s what the dark creature influence you can see is.” Louie nodded in reply and said, “Ah I see. But still it does not make you are dark wizard remember that.” Remus nodded again in reply, somewhat relieved that the wizard in front of him had confirmed he was not a dark wizard, as he had feared he would become due to the werewolf in him ever since bitten.

Tonks was next and Louie told her, “Silver core, while your aura is a liberal mixture of white and light blue streaks, grey is entwined with the white and light blue yet there are minimal mid-blue streaks. I can confirm that you do not have single dark blue or black streak. This all indicates that you are dominantly light, yet have potential for grey magic, however you aura will need time and exposure to grey magic before grey magic can be cast with ease.” He paused before concluding, “As for dark magic, both your aura and core would reject it, as would it with the other dominantly light wizards and witches in this room.” 

Tonks nodded and exchanged a look of assurance with Remus who smiled gently at her. He was so honestly relieved and happy that is wife’s aura was so light. Tonks was just glad her core and aura were apparently healthy. The wand maker had not said so, but she intended to keep her core and aura healthy by practicing both light and grey magic, she would not neglect and starve her aura in any way. She realised she was going to need a second wand, Remus to.

Tonks turned to Remus and said, “We all need a new wand, if we are going to practice grey magic we will need a second wand. I am an auror and you a werewolf, and The Ministry will target us, you because you are a registered werewolf and me because I work for The Ministry. In short we cannot afford to be caught casting grey magic or evidence that we have been discovered.” Remus sighed tiredly and said, “I never thought about it that way, but your right we both need a second wand.”

Louie said, “Good thing I have my son and daughter, as it looks like my order just went up by two.” He sighed before turning his gaze to Neville and said, “Now as for you young man, a bronze core with minimal silver streaks. Your aura very heavily streaked with white, the whitest in room in fact. However, there appear to be fewer light blue streaks than your white streaks would suggest. You have some grey streaks but no mid-blue streaks. You have grey magic potential, though the white streaks are by far more dominant, indicating that you are a very light wizard.” 

He paused before adding, “Casting grey magic is not impossible, but word of warning you will have the most difficult time compared to everyone else when it comes to learning and those grey streaks expanding and your aura adapting to allow you to cast grey magic.” He paused once more before concluding, “Finally, as for dark arts, do not even dare to attempt it, your aura is far too light, your aura and core would not appreciate or thank you for polluting and making it very ill indeed.” Neville’s eyes widened in slight alarm, but nodded in understanding.

Finally, is gazed landed on Luna. He nodded and after a moment said, “Silver core, your aura on the other hand has equal amounts of white and grey streaks intertwined with pale blue and mid-blue. In short, your aura indicates that you are equally both light and grey; one does not dominate over the other. In order for this to remain as such you need to regularly practice both light and grey magic to help maintain a healthy and balanced aura.” He concluded, “I see no dark blue or black streaks and you could possibly attempt dark magic but I doubt you will get very far or receive any real results, and will just end up polluting your aura.” Luna nodded honestly glad she had no dark streaks, it being the last thing she ever wanted.

Louie clapped his hands together before saying, “I need to see the current wands of everyone present who plan to buy and have a wand made today by either myself or my children.” Harry figured she would go first and get it out of the way and removed her wand from her arm holster and handed it over to Louie. Louie took the wand, examined it, and after a moment said, “Eleven inches, made of holly with a Phoenix feather as its core.” He paused and added, “Hmm, a Phoenix feather, an interesting choice I must admit.”

He handed the wand back to Harry who put back inside of its holster. He said, “You have a gold core which means you are going to need a double core in your new wand, same goes for those who I saw with silver cores to.” After that, he examined everyone else’s except for Severus’s wand. Once satisfied with what he and his children had to work with, he took Harry, Cedric and Robert into the back room. His daughter took Cedric while his son took Robert and he had Harry. That just left the others, and promised attention as soon as one of the three wand makers was available.

Four hours later, Harry, Cedric, Robert, Hermione and the twins each had a new wand. Severus realised he would have to ask that wizard who provided the portkey that they would need another one for tomorrow, as six of their group still needed to come back for a new wand. If the wizard in question unwilling then Severus would just have to ask Albus to do the honours, create the required portkey, and hope for the best The Ministry did not catch on.

The double core chosen for Harry’s wand immediately reacted to her magical core, in fact when she had touched one of the cores on display; she had nearly dropped it in shock as she felt a heady warm pulse give off between the core and her magical core. The finished product was fourteen inches long, and the length of the wand was made of Rosewood, it was a ruby red colour. 

Louie explained that the wood represented protection and spirituality that shields one from negative energy. Rosewood is associated with the heart chakra, and can help manifest what you desire, dream and need. The wood Louie explained known also as Madagascar rosewood (Dalbergia Maritima), known as bois de rose is highly prized for its ruby red colour. 

Lignum Vitae the wood the handle end up made from. It was dark greenish brown in colour and had a mild, perfume-like fragrance. Louie informed her in Latin it translates into 'wood of life' also called guayacan or guaiacum. It is a strong, hard, durable and resinous type of wood. He also mentioned that the wood apparently, if what said was true, that the same wood was what Merlin's own wand once made of.

When Harry picked up the wand for the first time, Cedric, Robert and Louie, along with his children received quite the shock. They stood back and watched as a bright golden light practically pulsed and oozed from her very pores. Cedric had asked in shocked awe, “What is that?” Louie and Robert both let out low whistles, knowing all too well, what that was.

Robert choked out, “That is Harry’s magic surrounding her in its absolute purest form.” Louie nodded as he added in a tone of awe, “The double cores in her new wand are so completely compatible with her magic, that her magic has rushed forward to the surface to connect with the cores in the wand. Her magic is visible to the naked eye of those who are not even core and aura readers.”

Louie’s daughter clapped a hand over her mouth, while his son looked on in stunned wonder. Robert said to an awed Cedric, “Go get Severus, Remus and Tonks, they need to see this.” Cedric nodded silently in stunned disbelief as he quickly left the backroom to go and get the other three. Robert was right Cedric knew the other three would definitely want to see this. He returned less than a minute later with the other three. It had taken that long to convince the others everything was fine.

When Severus, Remus and Tonks entered the backroom with Cedric, they heard Harry complaining as she asked, “Why can I not be normal for once in my life?” She added asking Louie, “How long until this stops, I cannot leave the shop glowing gold like I swallowed a crap load of fairies in process?” Cedric inwardly snorted at this, and cringed at what Louie’s daughter said knowing his fiancée would not want to hear that. 

Louie’s daughter said in awe, “Your magic glows and pulses like fire, as brightly as the sun.” Cedric of course was correct; she closed her eyes not wanting to hear that. No one else had done was she was, meaning yet another abnormality about her. Did it ever stop for just one damn second she wondered bitterly? This was too much, and was going too far in her opinion something just seriously needed give here, no bloody well had to actually.

Louie answered Harry question and told her, “My dear I have never seen anything of this sort happen, at least not as vibrantly as this. It is normal for a wizard or witch’s magic to come up to the surface so other magical beings can sense and see a faint shimmering outline. It usually takes five to ten minutes until the wand cores and magical core bond before settling down.” He added after a brief pause, “You on the other hand are so powerful that your magic has made itself visible in its purest form instead of only a shimmering outline that is normal.”

Robert said, “It might be down to the fact both of her parents had a golden core.” He paused before revealing, “My father had a gold core and my mother she has a silver core, which is why I only display the normal expected shimmering outline. Same for Cedric, I assume one of his parents must have had a gold core. You on the other hand have a gold core and come from parents who also both had gold cores. The fact your magic is so powerful is not surprising, though how it chose to display itself that was definitely surprising.”

Harry spoke up without really thinking and said, “His mother, Cedric’s mother Lara she was the one who had a gold core, I say this, because his father has a bronze core streaked with silver.” Cedric raised a brow and Harry in turn said, “What, I told you I have been able to see magical cores and auras since my first year, I just did not know that was what I was seeing or what the colour spectrum indicated until today.”

Robert shook his head and said, “Actually you have had it your whole life, were born with it in fact. We are born with the gift just as someone who is a Metamorphmagus or seer would also be born with those abilities.” He continued to explain, “The reason you did not notice until your first year at Hogwarts was because you were raised in the muggle world, and muggles do not have any magic, which in turn means no magical core. Their auras are not as visible and definitely not as vibrant either so they would not register to you.”

Harry could not help but inwardly growl in annoyance when she saw the looks of complete awe on Remus and Tonks faces. Severus on the other hand eyed her incredulously and commented in an equally incredulous tone, “This would only ever happen to you, you do realise this right Potter?”Harry scowled and clenched her jaw to stop herself from cussing him blind, double damn him for reminding her that she was not normal.

Remus snapped out of his awed stupor and said, “There was no way absolutely no way you would not be powerful with parents as magically gifted as your parents were when they were alive.” He paused to shake his head and add incredulously, “However, this gifted I had not reckoned on this being the case, I have always been extra aware of your power due to being considered an magical creature makes me extra sensitive. But nothing I sensed could have prepared me for what I am currently witnessing here.”

Tonks asked, “If Harry looks like this, then what would that psychopath look like, it truly is a terrifying thought?” Severus shook his head and said, “I highly doubt it would look as clear and pure as what she is giving off there.” He added in a somewhat grim tone as he said, “He has messed about with rituals and dabbled far too much with the darkest of magic that I do not doubt that would truly pollute even those with the darkest auras.”

Five minutes later, fifteen minutes after the whole episode had broken out, Harry’s magic visibly reduced to a dim shimmer around her figure. Louie said, “Ah there we go, it is starting to settle and should not be long before it becomes invisible to the naked eye again, at least to those who are not core and aura readers.” Sure enough five minutes later the shimmer had vanished, and Harry let loose with a loud sigh of relief. That was so uncalled for in her opinion, damn her and her overachieving magic. 

She placed her new wand with her other wand for safekeeping until she got back to headquarters. Harry was honestly relieved when they left the shop at ten to one and made their way back to the alleyway they had arrived. She was so tiered, but at least she had what she had come for, even if Tonks and Remus would have to return the following day with Ron, Neville and Luna so they could go and buy their new wands. She was more than glad that no one had mentioned to the others what had happened to her in the backroom of the store.

When they reached the alley all twelve immediately gathered around in a circle shoulder to shoulder and touched the newspaper with a finger as they waited for the portkey to activate. Harry braced herself for what she knew was coming, sure enough, everyone felt the familiar tugging sensation behind their navels, and seconds later, they disappeared from the alley.

When they arrived back at the halfway point between France and Great Britain, the same wizard was nearby, obviously expecting them as he glanced at his watch. The wizard asked, “So did you get everything you needed done?” Severus shook his head and said, “Only partially, only six managed to get what we went for, another six still need it.” He paused and added, “We’re going to need another portkey for the same time tomorrow going to the same destination for the same length of time.” The wizard grumbled in reply, “Fine, but one of you better be sure to tell Shacklebolt that my favour to him is well and truly paid back in full after tomorrow.”

With that agreed on the others left through the floo network back to headquarters. From there Tonks escorted Neville and Luna to The Leaky Cauldron so they could floo home safely. Robert said he was heading home to Clare and the boys, as they were due to visit Clara’s parents for dinner at Leighton manor. He said he would return later before the start of that nights Order meeting. He then left to head back through the floo and home.

Fred and George said they needed to get back to the store and relieve Lee, Angelina and Verity, but would return that evening for The Order meeting. They left through the floo to their store in Diagon Alley. Hermione said she had some research she was working on and needed to get back to it, but would be down for dinner and The Order meeting. Ginny said she had a slight headache and was going for a nap before dinner. 

Ron on the other hand planned to go and raid the kitchen hoping to find one of the chocolate muffins, and hoped his mother did not catch him sneaking snacks before dinner. Remus said he would go and inform Kingsley of what that wizard had said and headed for the fireplace to make the floor call. Cedric said he needed to go and take care of something in Diagon Alley but would be back later on for The Order Meeting. 

That left Harry and Severus, and before she could leave for her room and maybe shower and a nap before The Order meeting, Severus grabbed hold of the back of her coat and said, “You are coming with me, we might as well have your Potions lesson early, which means we can finish earlier today.” Harry inwardly mourned the fact a shower and a nap would have to wait until after The Order meeting that evening.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Diary entries, Piano Flashback, and Period Pains and Snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of Harry's diary entries. A moment between Harry and Cedric, and Harry is surprised to learn something new about her fiance. Harry's period cramps really kick in much to her disgust. Cedric proves to be the best fiance in the world as he come baring a sweet gift, and proves himself to be the best equivalent of a human heating pad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday Films.
> 
> Two chapters in less than a couple of days whoa I am on a roll here. The next chapter will take place two days later, a new diary entry and Harry meets her great aunt since she was a baby. Fred and Hermione have their first date.

Harry sighed tiredly as she returned from Hogwarts and her Potions lesson with Severus. The lesson had ended sooner than even Severus had originally intended, due to Harry feeling tiered after their trip to France and her period on top. He told her to take a pain reliever potion and a nap when she got back to headquarters, and that her leaving early was a one off and not to make a habit of it. He made it quite clear he was not going soft, and just refused to teach her anything when she was dozing off.

She had managed to brew a batch of pain potion enough to last the rest of her period, before the cramps had the better of her. Still cramps or no cramps she was relieved to be back early and able to take a pain potion and a quick shower followed by changing into a pair of comfortable purple and black checker print lounge pants and a white tank top with thick black woollen socks. She then retrieved her diary from her new trunk and her new peacock feathered self-inking quill.

She pulled back the covers on her bed and cast a wandless heating charm on the covers to help with her cramps. She then arranged some of her pillows behind her back and leaned backwards, before opening her diary and putting quill to satin soft pure white parchment and started record that day’s events so far in lilac coloured ink.

Saturday 9th August 1997

Today we traveled to France to buy a second wand. Today I discovered the meaning behind what I had been seeing when I looked at others since re-entering the wizarding world. The wander maker Louie was a core and aura reader, apparently so am I, and Robert is to. Robert says it came from the Sladden side of my heritage, and that I was born with it, but due to being mostly raised in the muggle world I would have not been aware due to muggles having no magic and not registering to me.

Also apparently, I now know why I felt that Corners and Justin were somehow off, besides being jackasses of course. Merlin those two have such dark auras, and makes me wonder what the hell have they been doing that both have darker auras then they had in first year. I mean Merlin I am new to all of this core and aura reading but even I know you do not have dark blue and black streaks develop in your auras from casting light magic or even grey for that matter. No, I think those two prats have been dabbling in the dark arts on the sly, but why is what I want to know and will find out trust me on that.

Hermione is doing some sort of research I wonder what she is researching, ha only Merlin knows when it comes to Hermione. On the plus side, the awkwardness and envy Hermione showed the first night back at headquarters seems to have passed, and thank Merlin for that. Hermione is my best friend, my sister in all but blood, she is the last person I want ever feeling like that towards me.

Speaking of Hermione, she and Fred seem to be making progress. God I wish he would hurry up and ask her out on a date already. Just because it is not safe to be roaming round Diagon Alley or elsewhere thanks to Voldemort and his disgusting murderous followers, does not mean there is not a way around that. They could use the new conservatory that Sirius had installed in the back garden at the beginning of the summer. It is gorgeous, all of those glass windows that allow sunlight practically bathe the entire space, it would be romantic during the evening, and they could have a candle light picnic. Hermione would love it, I know she would. Maybe I could have a little chat with George and see if he could encourage Fred to make a move.

Things are still not hundred percent right with Ginny and I, but I was not expecting them to be. Regardless that I did not set out to hurt her I still did, and know she is going to need time to get over me. Speaking of getting over someone, Cho clearly is very much in love with Cedric. Merlin that is proving to be awkward as hell, she is not even trying to conceal it either. I know you cannot help who you love or stop loving them at the drop of a hat, but the way she looks at him with mournful puppy dog eyes, and gives me poisonous dagger stares is starting to really piss me off. I want to be more sympathetic I really do, but her behaviour is doing her no favours. Surely she must realise snubbing me is not going to endure her to Cedric. I can tell that Ginny is just dying to have another go at her, and the part of me that is pissed off at her attitude would enjoy seeing Ginny taking another crack at her.

As for Sirius, he seems to have his head in the clouds since Tuesday, I wonder if he has met somebody. I hope so, Sirius really needs someone, needs companionship only a lover can provide. Remus has Tonks, and we all know about his issues and hang ups, so if he can love and marry Tonks then maybe there is some hope of Sirius finding someone.

Cedric, I cannot stop thinking about our conversation from yesterday afternoon when I found him in the library where Sirius set a new baby grand piano for Hermione. That came as no surprise to me that Hermione as a child would take piano lessons, it seems fitting. However, what was surprising that yesterday when I heard the piano playing it was not Hermione who I found playing the black and ivories. No it was Cedric, and who knew he could play and so beautifully at that. Apparently he had been playing since he was a small boy, his mother taught him how.

Speaking of Lara Diggory I cannot stop thinking of what Cedric said to me, that poor woman and even poor Mr. Diggory to. I cannot imagine the agony or what it must be like to go through losing a child not just once but twice before it even had the chance to exist. 

Harry paused there, as she got lost in her thoughts of yesterday afternoon.

Flashback previous day:

As Harry left her study, she passed the library, only to stop as she heard a beautiful yet truly heart breaking mournful sounding melody played on the piano. She wondered why Hermione was playing such sad music. Harry did not recognise the piece played so skilfully on the other side of the door. She wondered if Hermione had actually started composing her own music.

She quietly opened the door, and wondered whether Hermione would stop when she realised she was no longer alone and had an audience of one? She quietly entered and whom she assumed to be Hermione continued to create such beautiful music whether she was aware she was not alone anymore or not. However, Harry was shocked and truly amazed to discover the one playing such beautiful sad music so skilfully was not Hermione.

Harry was far too stunned to wonder whether he was aware, that he was no longer alone. Yes he, because the one who was manipulating the black and ivory keys so wondrously that it astounded her was in fact her fiancé, Cedric. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked further into the room, and seconds later came to a silent stop nearby his shoulder.

He glanced at her briefly, yet continued to play uninterrupted and without missing a single note. Harry looked on in awe, as she realised that he was not looking at the keys, nor was there any sheet music. It was just him playing from memory ever so flawlessly. Even Hermione needed sheet music, even if she no longer needed to look at the keys.

She continued to watch as he closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly as the low and high notes started to flow together and sorer seamlessly. She continued to listen closely to the music, which had started out mournfully, and gradually started to lighten and sound almost wistful if not happy. She wondered whether he was the one who had composed the piece playing, and what had been the muse and driving force behind it.

It was almost five minutes later when Cedric gracefully hit the final note and slowly brought song to end on a quiet and low note. He reopened his eyes a few seconds later, which had remained closed the whole time he had been playing. He quietly observed his fiancée as she continued to stare unblinkingly at his fingers as he slowly lifted them off the keys. Seeing him finally remove his long and slim pianist fingers from the keys snapped her out of her awed stupor.

She asked clearly shocked, “Since when have you played the piano and so beautifully and flawlessly at that?” Cedric smiled in gentle amusement at her as he replied, “Since I was four years old. I would spend hours just watching my mother playing.” He added at her surprised and questioning expression and said, “She had been playing since she was a little girl, and been taught by her own mother who had also played since she was a little girl.”

He closed his eyes and smiled a sad yet warm smile as if he was viewing countless memories of the woman who had given him life. He continued after a brief moment, and said, “She decided to teach me how to play one afternoon not long after I turned four. It was a tradition that started with my great great grandmother. When she had a daughter, she taught her to play the piano, then when my great grandmother had a daughter, she also taught her how to play. My grandmother in turn taught my mother to play, who in turn taught me to play.”

He added sadly, “Obviously my mother never had a daughter, never got the chance to have any more children after me.” Harry asked, “If you do not mind me asking, then why did your parents not have other children after you?” She paused and said, “Its more than obvious why my parents never had more children after me.”

Cedric looked down at the black and ivory keys on the piano pensively as he replied, “She caught an infection that spread and was far too aggressive for them to catch in time and to properly treat with magic or by muggle means. This in turn left her incapable of carrying any child to full term. It was so aggressive that she never even begun to stand a chance, that the moment it was discovered for what it actually was that it truly was inventible that she would lose the chance to mother a second child.”

He shook his head and added somewhat bitterly, “Oh believe me when I say that she and my father had tried afterwards, they not wanting to truly give up hope on not having another child after me.” He paused and let out a heavy sigh and said, “However, it was not meant to be and they gave up after my mother suffered through two miscarriages.” He continued, “She died a year later after the second and final miscarriage, leaving not only me without any siblings but worst of all without a mother at the age of six.”

Harry closed her eyes and truly wished she had not asked, and sighed in truly pained sympathy for the woman who gave life to the brilliant, charming and ever so caring man she was fast starting to care for and was going to marry. Sympathy for the woman who would not get to watch her son grow up to become the truly amazing man he was right then.

She also felt sadness for the same man who never got the chance to have any siblings of his own, which was something they had in common. Both had wanted siblings but circumstances beyond their control had made that impossible. It was due to this that at times when Ron would complain about one of his siblings that she felt like banging his thick head against a brick wall. She felt like telling him to not be such an ungrateful prat and be glad he actually had siblings to watch his back and to share memories of childhood spent growing up together. So yes Ron complaining annoyed Harry, thinking he had siblings while others who actually wanted siblings did not have them.

She listened as he continued, “As I told you she died when I was six years-old. She worked for The Ministry as an Unspeakable in the department of Mysteries. Anyway, there was a magical explosion that not only killed my mother but seven other wizards and witches. Dad never did find out in any great detail how she was killed as he was not permitted to be informed because he is not an Unspeakable, and that lot will not talk outside of house due to a magical oath stopping them.”

He paused before saying, “All they did tell him was that there was an explosion when one of the top secret artefacts thought to be dormant turned out to be not so dormant, and was accidentally set off. They did not mention how it was set off, either because they did not know themselves, or they were just being their usual dick selves and keeping all of that shit inside of house.” He shook his head as he informed her, “They somehow managed to maintain the explosion to that department so it did not blow up the entire Ministry.”

His smile looked somewhat sad as he next told her, “After she died I stopped playing the piano for a whole year, until surprisingly my father told me if I wanted to remember and honour my mother then I should continue to learn and not stop playing. He insisted I was to become as good if not better than mother had been, and that I was to teach my own daughter or daughters how to play if they wish to.”

He shook his head in wonder of his father as he continued, “He having said that to me truly had me thinking and I believe it was his encouragement and paying for piano lessons twice a week up until I was seventeen that I believed all was not lost.” He paused before concluding, “It was after The Triwizard Tournament that I was accomplished enough of a player that I no longer needed to have lessons. Though even after all that I never stopped playing.”

Harry smiled gently at him and said, “After I changed back and was examining my new body, well new to me anyhow. I noticed my hands, my fingers in particular, and thought of how they would not be out of place on a pianist. It made me briefly think of what it would be like to learn how to play, if I live long enough that is.”

Cedric reached out and took both of her much smaller and delicate hands in his and examined them up close. He smiled as he realised how right she was, her fingers were delicate, beautifully long and perfectly proportioned, and were truly ideal for a pianist. He knew if she put the same kind of drive that she put into her studies and training she would take to the piano in no time at all. 

Harry could not help but watch, and her hands tingled and she shivered slightly as she felt his hands take her own in his and studied them closely. She marvelled at the sight of both his and her perfect long and nimble fingers gently entwined. Two sets of hands made simply to play the piano, one pale delicate and slender, female’s hands, and one tanned and masculine yet slender, a male’s hands, both looking perfectly entwined together as if they were meant and belonged. There was something about the sight that seemed so right and appealed to both Harry and Cedric on a deeper level, that somehow her hand was made to be held in his and his by hers.

Cedric sighed as he asked her, “Would you really like to learn Harry, you certainly have the fingers required for the task?” He smiled warmly as he added, “I would be more than happy to teach you how to play, and would go a long way towards helping me to continue on my mother’s families tradition with any daughters we have.”

Harry beamed at him and gently squeezed his hands and said, “I would love that and be honoured to help you maintain that tradition with our daughters just as long as they are willing and want to learn.” She added smiling sadly, “I would have loved to have met her, well met her and be old enough to remember. I feel the letter she left for me barely scratched the surface of what she was like, or how much she loved you and your father, and what she wanted for your future.” 

Cedric smiled equally as sadly as he replied, “Oh I am sure she would have loved to have watched us growing up together. I really do think you two would have gotten a long well, considering she and your mother were close friends at Hogwarts since their first year and remained friends up until your parent’s death.” He paused before adding, “They were all for us marrying each other, in fact it was ideal that your grandfather wanted you betrothed. I am pureblood so your grandfather and father probably took our mother’s friendship into consideration.”

Harry frowned, as she asked, “Then how come she was not made my godmother and Neville’s mother Alice had been?” Cedric sighed and replied, “I could be wrong yet I think it might have had something to do with the fact our mothers ever since their fifth year had promised each other that if one had a daughter or son then they wanted their children to marry each other. I discovered that piece of information in the letter she left to me in her will, that I received and read when my father told me of our betrothal.”

End of Flashback:

Harry snapped out of her thoughts, and looked down to see that the ink in her diary had dried while she had been lost in thought. She shut her dairy and placed it and the quill on the bedside table. She removed her glasses and put them on top of her diary. She decided to she was going to have a nap before dinner and The Order meeting. Her stomach was all cramped and tender and she just wanted to sleep.

It was around seven thirty when there came a knock on the door, and was enough to wake Harry who slept on a hair trigger ever since the war started up again and the really truly bad nightmares or visions had started. She called out groggily, “Who is it?” Hermione called back, “Its Hermione and Mrs. Weasley is with me.” Harry sighed as she rolled onto her back and called out, “Okay fine come in.”

The door opened, the other two witches entered, and Mrs. Weasley asked, “Dinner is about to start are you feeling up to it?” Harry replied, “I took a pain potion before I slept, but I am still a little cramped, thought nothing compared to how it is without the potion.” She paused before saying, “Though that was three hours ago almost, so I’d say it is due to leave my system soon.”

Hermione winced in sympathy knowing all too well, what was bothering her friend. The pain potion last six hours, and if Harry had taken it after her shower she would have taken it two and half-hours ago. Usually after the first three hours, the potion very slowly begins to lose its effects until the sixth hour when it leaves the system completely. Though what some people do not take into consider is that the more magic you have the faster your metabolism works, meaning instead of six hours Harry’s magic ate through even a strong-based dose pain reliever in three hours.

Hermione knew there was no doubt bound to be many things Harry hated about having so much magic, and of course now being a witch. Having so much magic meant she ate through pain reliever potions quicker than someone with an average amount of magic, which was not a comfortable or convenient concept when you had period pains to contend with on a monthly basis.

Mrs Weasley felt true sympathy for the poor girl, knowing that it was harder for her with it being her first time, and of course being the age that she is. Ginny and Hermione had gotten their first periods normally when supposed to and not suddenly without warning, they would not recognise. No one had bothered to tell Harry what to expect when she hit puberty, if someone had, it would have not been what you tell a female that Mrs. Weasley did not doubt for a single second.

Of course, there was the fact she had taken into consideration what Hermione had to, that being that Harry was more powerful than her daughter was and Hermione most likely put together. This in turn meant the poor girl’s metabolism ate through the potion much quicker. She knew Harry was going to need a stronger dose and more often than Ginny and Hermione did. Her Ginny went through the potion in five hours.

Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione on the shoulder and said, “Hermione dear please go and ask Severus if he can brew Harry an extra batch of pain reliever potion. Explain her metabolism is burning through the potion in half the time it should, he will know why.” Hermione nodded and called out Harry as she left, “Do not worry Harry, we will have you sorted out in no time.” Harry grumbled something darkly underneath her breath, though Hermione and Mrs. Weasley pointedly pretended to have not heard her.

When Hermione left, Mrs. Weasley ran a soothing hand through Harry’s dark locks and said, “Alright dear, I will go and get you a heating pad for your stomach, our kind and not that subpar apology that muggles have come up with.” She added, “I will bring some of my families camomile tea, it was my mother’s recipe, meaning it is better than that awful weak tasting muggle kind. I swear by it as does Ginny since she got her first period.” She concluded as she made to leave the room, “Do not take any more pain reliever until the cramps are as bad as they would feel without the pain reliever.”

Downstairs Hermione entered the kitchen where Severus, Robert and Cedric had returned and were talking with Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Hermione turned to Severus and asked, “Professor Snape, Mrs. Weasley was wondering if you could make extra of the pain reliever potion for Harry. You see is that Harry’s magic speeds up her metabolism due to having so much magic, and eats through the potion in her system in half the time it is supposed to.”

Severus sighed and said in reply, “I should have realised considering I do it as well.” Robert winced knowingly as he said, “Me too.” He added, “Gold core wizards and witches do it, and some silver as well depending on their magic levels or how streaked with gold that silver is.” Cedric could not help but cringe as he asked, “Is this why I have to take pain reliever potions every four hours instead of six?” Robert nodded and said, “Exactly, it takes four hours for my metabolism to eat through a pain reliever potion as well.”

Severus said, “I take four as well.” Hermione raised a brow and said, “How about the fact Harry only takes three not four.” This caused the others to wince at the very thought of it, Merlin that was bad. Sirius winced in sympathy for his goddaughter even as he said, “I can last four and a half hours, never been able to make it passed that mark, bloody inconvenient that is when I really sometimes do need that potion to last the full six hours.”

That comment had Robert eyeing Sirius and taking in his core and aura. He discovered that Sirius’s core was silver streaked heavily with gold, and his aura had some white streaks but no pale blue, and mostly consisted of grey and mid-blue. Sirius was without a doubt a dominantly grey wizard with some light magic potential. Robert silently nodded to himself and made a mental note to have a chat with Sirius after that evenings Order meeting.

Severus told Hermione, “Inform Potter I will make more, enough to last until to the end of her monthly visitor.” Hermione looked truly relieved as she thanked Severus before leaving to tell Harry what Severus had said. After she had left, Cedric stood and picked up a bag from Honeydukes. Robert asked, “What do you have in there I wonder, a peace offering to avoid being hexed perhaps?” Cedric felt caught between smirking and scowling at the older wizard as he removed the item from the bag. He revealed a big bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate, one of the best they had in store.

Robert chuckled knowingly as he told the younger wizard, “Trust me I have been in your current position many times during my marriage. Take my word for it that will not be the last time you will find yourself with a big bar of chocolate or something else as a peace offering or a buffer between you and her out of control hormones and the wrong receiving end of her wand point.”

Cedric winced as he put the chocolate back in the bag and said, “Yeah, I kind of figured that.” He left to the sound of the amused chuckles of Robert, Sirius, Tonks and Remus, while Severus smirked. Potter would eat that wizard alive if Diggory was not careful. Severus over the last week or so had come to understand that Potter could become extremely prickly when provoked or cornered, and he could just imagine how prickly she currently was with her hormones firing in all directions.

Meanwhile back up stairs Mrs. Weasley had returned with a heating pad and told Harry to place it on her stomach where the cramps were worse. Just as Hermione returned Mrs. Weasley was telling Harry that she would leave her dinner in the oven with heat and preserving charms if she did not feel up to making it to dinner until after the potion had kicked in. She promised camomile tea with her dinner when she was ready to come down for it.

Hermione told her, “Professor Snape said he will make you extra pain reliever potion to last until the end of your period.” Harry sighed in pure appreciation and said, “Merlin and god bless Severus Snape.” She thought this, or so she thought, yet when she heard both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley’s laughter, she knew otherwise, she had obviously said it out aloud. Just as they finished laughing and Harry grumbled, there came a knock on the open door. Harry turned to face the door and saw that it was Cedric standing in the doorway. 

He had taken one look at her and grimaced in sympathy and said, “Oh yeah, I think you are going to want this hell of a lot more than I thought.” The others looked at him questioningly, and in answer, he smirked, removed the chocolate from the bag, and waved it temptingly in Harry’s direction. Her reaction was immediate, and she noticeably perked up at the sight of the chocolate. She said, “Oh yes he can stay just as long as he hands over that sweet and blissful piece of heaven to me.”

Cedric laughed and shook his head, as did Hermione and Mrs. Weasley at her antics. Harry apparently was a typical witch when it came to chocolate, as she demonstrated as Cedric made his way over to the bed where Harry was wearing a highly concentrated expression, her concentration directly on the bar of chocolate as she insistently gestured with her hand in the universal gesture for gimme, gimme now damn it.

Mrs Weasley after she stopped laughing reminded Harry not to use the pain reliever until the cramps got bad, and to leave it for another fifteen minutes or so before she took another dose. She told her to come down to eat as soon as the potion had kicked in and she could stomach food. Harry nodded and said, “Thanks Mrs. Weasley.” Mrs. Weasley waved her off and replied, “Oh think nothing of it dear.”

Hermione said, “I am going to go down stairs, and will see you both when you come down for dinner.” Harry and Cedric both nodded, and watched as she joined Mrs. Weasley at the door before existing and closing the door behind her. This left Harry and Cedric alone in comfortable silence. Harry took the bar of chocolate from Cedric and placed it down on the bedside table near her diary.

Harry reached for her glasses and put them on before reaching for the heating pad. She placed it on the lower half of her stomach, before letting out a small whimper of relief as the heat settled against her stomach. Cedric let out a brief and quite chuckle of sympathy, before proceeding to remove his shoes, leaving him in his socks. He then climbed up onto the bed and settled on top of the cover behind of Harry.

Harry instantly turned over and moved into the open and waiting arms of her fiancé. She buried her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his front. There was honestly nothing sexual about this, it was pure comfort offered and gladly accepted when really needed. Besides, it was too soon to be doing any of that, especially considering almost nine days of engagement did not equals enough time to start physically exploring each other, as far they were concerned. Then of course, the real mood killer, there was the not so small fact that she was on her period, that tended to put an immediate and serious dampener on any fun.

Harry sighed as the heating pad rested between their stomachs. She noted appreciatively how warm he was and how amazing and very soothing his scent was to her. Cedric placed a gentle kiss on top of her head, and gently started to run his fingers soothingly through her hair. They remained that way for a good half an before Harry took the pain reliever and she and Cedric made their way downstairs for dinner.


End file.
